Alchemic Wizard
by g33kg1rl
Summary: What if Ed was thrown into Harry Potter's world? As well as trying to find a way home, Ed is given charge of being Harry's shadow to protect him. and what if a few friends accidently made it across the gateway as well? EdxWinry RxH
1. Why We Run

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Damgel

Ch. 1

--------

Why We Run

--------

Eyes the color of golden wheat and fall leaves opened slowly to stare into the early morning light that filtered through the fading colors of grass as it slowly lost its coloring as winter approached from the north.

The young man stared; and that seemed to be enough for now –but eventually tears gathered along his eyes and he inhaled deeply, nearly gagging upon the air he forced to rush into his lungs. He whimpered and rolled over, gripping at the grassy ground. The young man then stared at his right hand and lifted it slightly, just staring at it as though the flesh were beginning to peel and fall from his bones, before a sob escaped his lips and he smashed his fist into the ground.

"Al…"

He lay there for most of the day, his eyes glazed over after he had finished crying and there were no more tears to shed. Now and then a tear might roll its way from the corner of his eye, but nothing more.

With nothing but the events of just a few hours ago being the dominant picture in the front of his mind; he focused on it and felt lost and helpless. What happened to his brother? Did he succeed? Did he sacrifice it all for naught?

Voices were what awoke him and drew him out of his depression.

He opened his eyes and stared through the long grass, watching as three bobbing heads crested the hill. Their bodies seemed to just grow from the ground the farther up the hill they climbed and the closer they approached.

But he didn't move. He watched the young children –they couldn't be any older than eleven- and he lowered his eyes from them once they stopped and went silent, staring at his body.

It only now occurred to him that his clothing was in tatters and there was a hole in his shirt where an enormous wound had once been. The blood from that accident still covered his body, especially on his chest where the fist had been shoved into him.

"Go get Dumbledore!" One of the boys shouted and the girl turned, running back down the hill as fast as humanly possible.

The two boys rushed forward, one dropping down to his knees as he hovered over him.

With a small sigh of annoyance, he closed his eyes, not wanting to deal with this. He wanted to wallow in self loathing and not move for years. "Go away…" he whispered.

"Bloody 'ell, Harry, he's alive?"

"Are you all right mate? Can you walk? Don't worry, Dumbledore will be here soon. What's your name?" The boy with glasses and messy black hair asked.

Frowning, the young man struggled up onto his hands and knees –it was a long, hard battle to get onto his limbs. He stopped and stared at his right hand again, flexing the flesh and feeling the grass under his fingers. He then very gently reached down to touch his left leg.

"What's your name?" Harry asked again, worry clearly written across the young boy's face.

"Edward Elric. Now will you leave me alone?" He snapped, shooting a glaring look at the kid.

"He's just trying to help!" The other gangly boy growled. His red hair seemed to stand on end and his freckles threatened to jump off his face to kill Ed where he teetered on his hands and knees.

"Just leave me alone…" Ed whispered.

"What?"

"_Leave me alone_!" He screamed, shaking where he knelt.

The boy with glasses fell backwards onto his butt, and the red head backed away quickly. Both their eyes widened, far more surprised by his vehemence than his request.

Ed struggled to his feet, growling loudly and fighting his own vertigo to stay standing. He turned towards the woods he saw not too far from where he teetered. He struggled to get used to the feeling of _having_ feeling in his left leg.

"Harry, Ron! What has happened here?" An older man's voice called out in distress.

"Over here professor!" Harry shouted and scrambled to his feet, keeping his distance from the young man swaying as he tried to determinedly walk to the Forbidden Forest.

The elderly man –he was dressed in blue robes that held intricate moons, stars, and runes all over his clothing, with a white beard down to his kneecaps and half moon glasses perched on his withered face- slowed his galloping run as he crested the hill and those intense eyes locked upon Edward's quivering body.

Dumbledore looked to the young man and moved to follow next to him, reaching out a hand to gently take his arm only to have his hand harshly slapped away even as the young man –who looked like a first year to the professor- fell to his butt in the grass.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted and struggled to stand again but gave up and folded his arms, hiding his face in his arms as he looked ready to again break down into tears. But the tightening of his jaw and the narrowing his eyes hinted at his demeanor falling more into the category of trying not to hit someone.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and Ron, a gentle smile alighting his face and forcing the worry to momentarily be masked. "Would you boys please run back to the school and get some of the teachers and Madam Pomfrey. I do believe I might be needing help."

Harry frowned and opened his mouth to protest even though Ron was already backing up to hurry back to the school.

"Please, he needs a moment to adjust, and being alone will help." Dumbledore whispered to them.

With a sigh, Harry nodded.

"Please ask Miner… I mean, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape to join me. That should be sufficient enough teachers to handle this child."

Edward stiffened and turned slowly from his place of sitting, and it seemed the sky darkened, thunder clouds rolled in, and he suddenly grew horns as he began to yell at them.

"_Who are you calling so short that they look like a little kid just out of diapers_!" He struggled to his feet again as though getting ready to rush the old man.

"Oh my… and maybe Hagrid as well boys, thank you." He waved his hand, sending them off.

Harry and Ron shot each other looks that spoke volumes about wanting to stay and see what the kid might do; but even that desire was rationally pushed aside to assist Dumbledore –and besides, as Harry pointed out as they hurried to the school, the sooner they got the teachers, the sooner they would get back to see what happens.

Dumbledore turned towards Edward –who was still simmering at being called a child.

"Now then, my boy, may I enquire as to why you are out here in the covered in blood?"

Edward glared and sniffed loudly before looking away, then peeking down at his ratty, ragged clothing. "Why do you care? Just get me away from this place and I'll leave you alone." Ed folded his arms and peeked down at his right arm before he snorted faintly and continued staring off into the woods.

"Well, you see, I can't just let anyone whom I find on school grounds to wander off, especially a child found on school grounds. There might be a reason as to why you were found here." Dumbledore explained, a little smile ever so delicately touching his features.

Edward turned his golden eyes back to the old man and narrowed his eyes, "You know something. What is it?"

"Why would you say that, my boy?"

"I'm not your boy!" Edward shouted, "I'm nobody! Anyone that I ever cared about is gone! I don't even know where I am, let alone why I should…" He trailed off and his shoulders fell as his hands dropped to his sides.

"…Why you should be what?" Dumbledore inquired gently with a reassuring smile that seemed to state whatever the answer, he wouldn't be appalled.

Ed was silent for a moment, then a grumbling echoed in his throat. He went silent again before he sighed heavily. "…why I should still be alive." He whispered.

--------

Harry and Ron burst through the doors of Hogwarts, dodging several older class students as they rushed towards the hospital wing. They navigated the halls in a half fearful manner –hoping they weren't getting lost- when they saw Hermione walking from the healer's wing, talking animatedly with the older woman.

With a glance at Ron, Harry picked up his pace –only to be yanked backwards, nearly choking on his robes as he was brought to a halt.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for running in the halls." Snape slurred slowly, looking between the two boys carefully.

"Professor! Dumbledore needs you! There's a boy outside on the hill!" Harry rattled off. The adrenaline in his blood momentarily curing the fear he felt for the man.

"He's covered in blood too! He looks like he got in a fight with the Whomping Willow; and the willow won!" Ron sprouted off next, his eyes wide.

Snape seemed to raise up to his full height with a narrowed eye at the boys –but as he saw Pomfrey running past him with Hermione leading, he nodded once and turned, moving after the woman.

"Do we get the points back?" Ron asked suddenly, leaning close to Harry as he whispered it.

"No." Snape answered simply in front of them. Ron blushed a bit and shrunk down a bit.

"I'll go get McGonagall," Hermione told them as she hurried through the halls, navigating them much more expertly than the boys had.

"And I'll get Hagrid." Harry told Ron as he turned down another hallway and ran through the halls, heading for the back of the school where Hagrid usually was.

The boy panted and looked around wildly, his hair flying about his red cheeks and brushed over his brow. Then he saw him, the hulking, gentle giant about a hundred feet from his hut.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted, waving his arms while stumbling towards him.

Hagrid smiled and lifted his hand, "Harry! So good to see you. Did you stop by for some tea…"

"Dumdledore needs you! There's a boy around the side. We found him just a little while ago and he's covered in blood and he keeps insisting we leave him alone."

The half-giant's face went pale and he dropped the bag of whatever it was he was carrying –it smelt horrible- on the ground. "On the side?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't let me or Ron help him."

Hagrid didn't wait for him to finish as he took off in a lumbering run. He wasn't truly fast at running, it was mostly due to the fact his strides were so long that he was able to cover ground quickly.

Harry raced to keep up –and just as he thought he'd finally have to just stop and walk the rest of the way, Hagrid lifting the boy up by the back of his robes and draped him under his arm like a sack of potatoes.

"Ha-a-a-gr-r-ri-i-id!" Harry shouted, his voice thumping with the man's running.

The two rounded the corner of the school, continuing their loping run. He nearly ran into McGonagall as she exited Hogwarts with Hermione close behind.

"Hagrid! Put that child down now!"

The man blushed brilliantly and he slowed his pace, setting Harry down on the ground.

The Professor and the grounds keeper rushed after Snape and Pomfrey, seeing Dumbledore atop the hill slightly bent over as he spoke to a young child who had a deathly glare in his eyes –one they could see even at their distance.

--------

"…Why you should be what?" Dumbledore inquired gently with a reassuring smile that seemed to state whatever the answer, he wouldn't be appalled.

The teachers came running, Ron lead Snape, who was currently the lead teacher. He was followed closely by Madam Pomfrey, bounding along behind him, and behind her raced McGonagall with Hagrid at the rear, with Harry and Hermione close at their heels.

Snape slowed to a stop next to Dumbledore as his cold eyes devoured the sight of Edward standing before him.

Ed was silent for a moment, then a grumbling echoed in his throat. He went silent again before he sighed heavily. "…why I should still be alive." He whispered.

Dumbledore tilted his head –McGonagall's brows knitted together and she inched closer to the boy but was halted by a delicately raised finger on Dumbledore's part.

"You are in Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore answered him with that statement instead.

"Professor?" Snape asked in his drawn out, icy manner.

"Awe, thank you for coming." Dumbledore smiled and nodded to each of the teachers in turn as though he had just realized they had arrived.

But a loud snort caused them to turn and stare at the young man who now had a disgusted look on his face, "Witchcraft and wizardry? What a bunch of bologna. The only people who claim witchcraft is real are people who can't perform alchemy yet still want a reason to look special. All this 'magic' they talk about…" Edward grumbled.

Dumbledore turned a curious eye to the boy, "I'm sorry to tell you, but witchcraft and wizardry are quite real. Otherwise you might be standing on the site of a very nice cottage community for city folk to escape away too."

"It's not real." Ed declared defiantly."

Snape raised a brow slowly, "And alchemy is nothing more than a child's greed for gold. Alchemy is useless."

"It is not! Alchemy is a science and it structures the way the universe revolves. 'Equivalent Exchange,' that's the defining law within alchemy. What would someone waving a stick around know about the construction and basic elemental structure of a living tree? Or the way water movement can be manipulated into a simple mathematical deduction of where to place a wall or super heating of an area of water to force the movement the way you wish. Hmm?" He glared around at the five teachers then looked satisfied he had proven his point.

Hagrid looked to McGonagall, his features twisting up into surprise, "Alchemy?"

The woman shook her head, looking just as confused as the younger man.

"Then do, pray tell, tell us the basic elemental structure of a human being. If Alchemy is so advanced as you claim, then what is a little human transfiguration going to hurt?"

Edward stiffened, "Human transmutations are dangerous. They hurt more than just the alchemist. That is something I won't ever speak of again."

With a small sigh, Dumbledore raised his hands, "That is enough. You'll have plenty of time to argue the point with Professor Snape in his classes. What is your name?"

"Edward Elric; and what does his classes have to do with me?" He practically snarled. He was now even further pissed off. He had simply wanted to be alone, but these men insisted on hovering over him and asking him pointless questions –and all this talking had simply made him more hostile than before now that they had touched on a sore spot.

"Seeing as how you are a child with magical gifts, it seems only proper that you attend school here."

"I will do no such thing." Ed hissed, "I told you, just leave me alone. I'll find my way back on my own."

"Where are you trying to go?" Dumbledore enquired with that half smile of his that inspired confidence.

"Amestris."

Dumbledore's brows rose slowly and he nodded, "Then you have a long ways to go. As far as I know, there is no Amestris in the known world. I must insist you come with me so we may discuss this further in more comfortable settings. My old bones can't stand as they once-"

"Go to hell old man. I just want to be left alone."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Not with someone like you."

Edward stiffened, his fingers curling into a fist. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just how it sounds. You are someone we cannot allow to wander free –not until you know the dangers this world has hidden."

"I'll find my own way around, gramps. Thanks for the warning." He turned, starting to hobble away.

Dumbledore frowned and turned his gaze to the man standing next to him. With a sad sigh, Dumbledore nodded, "Severus, if you would please."

Snape pulled his wand from the confines of his black robes with a swift twitch of his wrist –that movement also hinted at far too much pleasure being taken from the request. Snape's lips twisted into a crude smile, "Of course."

And with a precise swipe of his wrist and a strong, calm voice, "_Impediment_," Severus Snape forced Edward Elric to stop in his tracks. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Was his next phrase and as the Professors turned, Edward lifted off the ground and floated behind them.

If his mouth had been able to move, he would have been screaming obscenities he surely would have been punished for if he had been a student.

-------- -----

Edward growled from where he was being held down in a chair by the same spell that had stopped his movements –the only difference was his head was able to move and he was able to speak.

"What are you talking about, old man?" He shouted, practically chomping at the bit.

Dumbledore smiled softly and held out his tin, "Lemon drop?"

Edward raised a brow and his face fell from anger to a form of disbelief. "Are you senile?"

"No, far from it; but I have been called eccentric from time to time. If taken the right way, it is a very flattering word, wouldn't you agree?"

Edward sighed and looked away, "How'd I get taken hostage by a senile old bat?"

With another soft smile that seemed to radiate grandfatherly love, Dumbledore stood from his desk and walked around to lean against his desk in front of Ed. "Now then, let's get to business. Do you know where you are, young man?"

"I'm in a land of freaks and lemon drops. Boy, did I win the lottery. What's your point?" He growled.

Dumbledore shook his head, "My boy, you have landed in a country called England. We are in an undisclosed place, but it is near London."

"Yeah, yeah, I was there once before. Can I go now?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "No, I'm afraid not. You see, in our world, we wizards and witches are going through a dangerous time right now. There is a dangerous wizard out there who is amassing an army. No one believes me just yet, but I have my ways of knowing. He is getting ready to rise once more and if he managed to capture you, you would have no choice in the matter as to what you did."

Edward's face twitched and contorted in a look of confusion, "What's the difference as to what you're doing to me now?" He growled, "You have me restrained and you're forcing me to listen to you."

"Touché my boy, but what I mean is Voldemort would use a spell on you to force you to move against your will, to force you to perform your magics against your will. He would make you kill even if you didn't want too. No matter how strong your will, he could twist his own powers to make you a slave inside of your mind. He has done it before; do not doubt my words when I say he will do it in the future."

Edward sighed and tilted his head back lazily as though he wanted to go to sleep. "Get to the point, old man. If you want me to not join his side, fine, I won't. Now can I go? I have months of sulking to perform."

Dumbledore tilted his head, "Edward, do you have a place to go? Do you have someone to stay with?"

Edward's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened, "That doesn't matter. I'll get by. I always do."

"You are alone her-"

"Don't remind me!" Edward turned heated gold eyes onto the old man, growling and clenching his teeth angrily. "Just let me go and I'll go hide in a sewer if I have too!"

"You're too good to hide in a sewer." Dumbledore stated then smiled softly, "Edward…"

"Shut up…" Ed turned his head away, allowing his hair to fall in his face to hide his emotions.

"…I'll make you an offer. Stay here in Hogwarts where you are guaranteed to be safe, and we'll leave you alone. Yes there are students here and there will be classes going on; and if you ever feel so inclined I know the Professors wouldn't object to teaching you a thing or two about magic. But if you simply want to hide away in a room in the dungeons, we will not disturb you. All I'm asking of you is to stay here in Hogwarts and we'll stay away."

Edward's brows furrowed and he turned his eyes back to Dumbledore. "It's too clean. What's the catch?"

"No catch." Dumbledore smiled, his hands folding in front of himself as he stared down at the young man. "It's too simple, isn't it? But can you argue this? Not only will you get your way, but you'll be guaranteed safety, three square meals a day, a warm bed, and if you so wish, we can get you work to keep you occupied –or you can simply sulk in your room for months on end."

Ed harrumphed and looked away but the lines in his jaw and neck began to slowly relax and he sighed heavily.

Dumbledore tilted his head and waited, watching the young man's face shift while his thoughts fluttered past his eyes.

After a full two minutes of silence, Edward turned his eyes back to Dumbledore. "Once I get used to this world and know more about the dangers, I want you to swear you'll let me leave this place. I don't want to be held captive here the rest of my life."

"Of course not, my boy. I didn't mean to make it sound as though you would _never _leave this school. I simply mean that for now, with the school year having only just begun and you needing time to adjust; stay here. When summer comes we will discuss what you wish to do."

Edward's face relaxed more, "What day is it?"

"The 25th of September."

Ed sighed heavily –it was different; the day and month were different than when he left Amestris. But he closed his eyes and leaned his head back again, "Fine. I'll stay here. But I don't want those Professors doing magic on me like today… or right now." He peeked an eye open and glared.

Dumbledore's brows lifted as his face alit in momentary realization and surprise, "Oh yes, forgive me." He pulled his wand from his sleeve and waved it over Ed.

With a sigh Ed lifted his arms and stretched his legs out with a groan and he wriggled about. "Much better."

"Now then, why did you come from the other side?"

"The other side?"

"Of the gate," Dumbledore explained, pushing away from his desk to move over to his shelves and poured himself a glass. He suddenly turned back to the boy with a small 'o' having formed upon his mouth, "Would you like a drink? Some juice? Milk perhaps?"

Edward blanched, "No milk, but yeah, a drink would be nice." He wriggled in his chair and sat back, sort of splayed out but relaxed.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a cup slowly rose from the table.

Edward sat up quickly and watched it in fascination. The scientist in him was awed and the alchemist in him was puzzled by what had just happened; but he was awed just the same. "How are you doing that?"

"Magic. In your world Alchemy rules. Here, magic rules. They are two different concepts of the same thing; and the gate holds us in different regards than your side of the gate. It is somewhat like the Roman god Junas –who has two faces, or is considered a doorway to his people." He took a seat at his desk and took a calming sip of his apple cider. (did you really think Dumbledore would keep alcohol in a school with students like the Weasley twins?)

Edward narrowed his eyes, "What is so different with this side of the gate?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We are not certain. It was just stated in a book centuries ago that a traveler from the other side came here and studied the gate. His research was lost but what did survive was the fact that it is different than the other side; something about a trade not being necessary."

Edward's heart stopped and he stared at the man, "A trade?"

With a small nod and a sigh, the old man leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. "It is frustrating simply for the lack of knowledge. His work was destroyed a several decades ago in a fire in our German Wizarding branch. I would have enjoyed reading his words on what the world on the other side was like. But now that you are here, perhaps we can exchange information?"

Edward looked down, then an ironic smile forced its way onto his face and he laughed bitterly, "Equivalent exchange is irrelevant here. How ironic." he turned his intrigued and bitter eyes onto the old man –somehow feeling cheated by this new bit of information, "Sure, teach me about this magic you all seem so fond of here, and I'll tell you about my world. Seems fair."

Dumbledore smiled, "Indeed it does."

Joy! I'm actually writing this sucker, and it seems to make sense and my head keeps going with is! Wow! Hopefully I'll figure it all out soon o.0

I hope you enjoy it so far. Next chapter will be a sudden jump from this. I just wanted to set up the background for Ed and Dumbledore and the trio. Gives them all something to look back on and go; 'yeah… he flips out all the time, it's nothing new."

But I actually have about eight or nine (maybe ten depending on where I cut them all) chapters already done, so THERE WILL BE UPDATES!

I just pray I keep going o.0 reviews help! Really! They keep me motivated! And questions are welcome.

Oh, and yes, Ed has his limbs back. I haven't figured out why yet, other than the fact I wanted to give him a handicap. ;) teehee, _"A handicap you say? How can this be!"_ but you'll see… snickers

Oh yeah, and I wanted to give Ed SOME normalcy, so in my head, when he's taken into the gate, in his world it's around August, September (because he had his 16th birthday about the middle of the series, so I figured, another middle would be just several months short of his next birthday…) and assuming his birthday is in December, that gives him 4 months before he turns 17. okay, now that you know my line of thinking; enjoy!

Damgel


	2. Old Toads and Memories

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

(forgot to do this in the last Chapter o.0) I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. … you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 2

--------

Old Toads and Memories

--------

---------- ----------

4 years later

---------- ----------

Edward sat with his fists clenched as he watched that stupid frog-woman lumber up to the table and take a seat as though she were the Headmistress.

It was true, he wasn't a Professor himself, but he had earned respect amongst the staff. He had learned seven years worth of magic in only two years time as well as currently studying the muggles' sciences and technology for the last year and a half. He was respected for being a fast learner as well as a determined, if not stubborn, worker. He was known for learning all he could and practicing it till he got it right.

But that was just the Elric stubbornness flaring it's stubborn head.

He sat at the Gryffindor table –not because he had been sorted into that house, but because they were the most welcoming and the easiest of all the houses to get along with other than the Hufflepuffs who were as laid back as he liked to be at times. Truth be told, he had flat out refused to be sorted at all. He had shook his fist and shouted in front of the teachers and half the student populace that he wasn't some form of livestock to trade and barter with. And at that he had stumbled out of the Great Hall –he was still getting used to his new leg after all.

Glancing over to Harry and the duo, he blatantly eavesdropped while they began chattering wildly about a woman called, Umbridge.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry hissed.

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking.

"She works for Fudge?" Hermione repeated, frowning, "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

"Dunno…" Harry mumbled, his eyes locked on the woman with distaste.

Hermione's eyes scanned the staff table, then her eyes narrowed and she seemed to stiffen. "No, surely not…"

Edward narrowed his eyes upon hearing those words. He turned his eyes and looked back to the head table, and he stared at all the Professors, trying to see what it was the 'smartest witch of their generation' saw. Then _his_ jaw nearly dropped and his stomach twisted unhealthily.

"Awe _shit_…" He hissed.

Just then the first years were led in; all of them shaking as though awaiting a surprise execution.

Edward yawned –though he did put his hand over his mouth. Over the last four years he had gained a level of maturity –now being twenty-one after all- as well as having gained more than a bit of height. The first six months had been painful; it was like his body had been making up for all the years he hadn't grown normally. He had outgrown everything to the point he had walked around in a robe with nothing underneath till Dumbledore was able to have clothing retrieved for him.

He still wore black pants –but the pants were more similar to slacks than skin-tight like he had worn in his youth. He still wore his combat boots; which Dumbledore had specially –or magically- enlarged for him upon request so they would fit his larger feet. He had a white, button down shirt with a dark vest worn atop it; and he had a habit of buttoned it when he wanted to be taken seriously. Ed had acquired a silver pocket watch back near the beginning of his stay here. He had carried it around just to have something familiar against his leg, but after a time he had transmuted the cover into that of his old state watch. It wasn't useful by any meaning of the word. The clock itself was slow and often stopped for a second or two throughout the day. But it was for sentimental reasons he had shyly created it within the confines of his room and never showed it to anyone. It was latched onto one of his belt loops on his pants and the chain disappeared into his pocket were he kept the watch.

Once the sorting was finished the food appeared. He yawned and awoke from his day dream –he had dazed right through the sorting hat's little song (or speech as ones who paid attention would tell him later) and right through the sorting of the first years.

He looked down and grinned happily as the food appeared before him. Ed picked up his fork and tried to arrange his thoughts as he shoveled food into his mouth, but then decided to simply enjoy his food and worry about sudden appearance by a member of the Ministry of Magic in the Hogwarts school system.

He groaned and leaned back, patting his stomach with a smirk.

Harry laughed, looking over to him and pointed his fork at him, "You actually full there, Ed?"

"Hell no, just patting it down and making room for more." He grinned with a shimmer of light in his eyes.

Harry had been the reason why he had decided not to leave Hogwarts the first year. One, he could tell right away that if that boy was around he wouldn't be bored. The second reason was that Dumbledore had pulled him aside and with a troubled look had explained to him that the boy was special. He was some what of a celebrity amongst the wizards and witches and that danger might be close on his heels. Due to the fact Ed wasn't a student, Dumbledore wondered if he could take it upon himself to make sure the boy, Harry, remained safe and it would be appreciated.

Dumbledore just didn't realize how skilled Edward was.

That first year Ed had stayed in the shadows for the most part, remaining quiet and adjusting to the oddities as well as studying their magic halfheartedly. He didn't speak to many students and the only time he ever appeared more than a depressed loner, was if someone called him short (which at that point he was quickly overcoming). At the end of the year when Harry had later said he had found the Philosopher's stone, he had gone to Dumbledore to demand to use it. But he had been too late. His entire world had shattered when he heard Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel had destroyed it. He had felt resigned to live forever in this weird place. But upon studying this world's Philosopher's stone, it was completely different than the one in his world. And that forced him to theorize that if this aspect was different, then so could some of their magic, and that energized his studies hard all summer.

The second year had snapped him fully awake as though all the near killings reminded him of who he was. He pulled out of his shell and began to help the teachers hunt down the person or thing turning the students to stone while he attempted to figure out how humans could be transformed into stone in the first place. Then later he helped to lead an expedition during the summer down under the tunnels in the Chamber of Secrets to explore the hidden rooms for unseen dangers.

The third year, Ed had practically hunted down this 'mass murderer' in no time within the first month and linked him to Professor Lupin, who as it turned out, was a werewolf. Ed had nearly killed Sirius. He had transmuted a spear for the attack and had easily over powered the starving man. But before he called out into the dark, empty hallways of the Hogwarts' school at night, he had stared into the man's eyes and his heart clenched. He could still remember their conversation too:

"_You didn't kill them, did you?" He whispered._

_Sirius's eyes widened and he carefully shook his head, leaning his chin up to avoid making contact with the tip of the spear. "H…how did you know? No one has believed I'm innocent; not even Moony…"_

_Ed pulled the spear away and slammed the butt down into the floor as he looked away. "You don't have the eyes of a killer. Vengence, yes. But not a killer."_

"…_Have you been around death?"_

"…_Yes."_

_The two were silent and Ed finally looked back to Sirius who was staring at him closely. _

"_You've killed before…" Sirius whispered._

_And Ed's eyes dropped away, "That's how I know." He had whispered before stepping away, meaning to let him roam as he wanted. "I'll let you go. But it's probably wise you stay away from Harry."_

"_He's my Godson, I can't abandon him. But… I was here to see Moony."_

"_Who?"_

"…_Professor Lupin."_

_Ed had nodded slightly, "Then I won't stop you."_

"_Thank you… but please protect him. The real killer is still out there. You should suspect the rat."_

And he had walked away and let the rest of the year play out as normal –except he continued to watch over the boy and took it upon himself to try and keep him safe, to teach him when need be.

The fourth year he had sat back and enjoyed the show. It was true the events for the Triwizard Cup had confused him, the basic idea of a competition between other schools was easy enough to understand; but fighting dragons and swimming to the bottom of a lake? It just made his head hurt a little too much. That year had flown by for him, it was that year that he had discovered muggle science and their theories as well as their facts. It was amazing to him all that he was learning. Even with gravity and the use of rockets and mathematics to launch it into space was invaluable and once applied to alchemy; it boggled his mind as to what he could now do.

And now he was entering his fifth year of living in this world.

Originally he had expected Harry to be a snooty, or sniveling little boy who knew nothing but stardom. But that preconceived notion was quickly corrected of such reference to the boy. Harry brought the image of a misunderstood boy who had no true family –and the family he did have shouldn't be considered to be such- and the image of a young boy who only wanted to live and grow up. He hated the fame death had brought him. And he made Ed feel like he had a little brother to watch out for again. There was no way that boy with the glasses was Al, but it filled that portion of his heart where he missed watching out for someone, helping someone, and feeling looked up too.

He had helped him adjust to the world. So for a reason not even Ed would admit to himself, he had stayed to watch over him and the other students.

Though it was a pleasant place to live –if not dangerous with the war officially started (at least as far as Dumbledore had confided in him) he enjoyed staying in Hogwarts. But it was not home. He had spent most of his time studying magic to find a way back to the other side of the gate.

In just his first year of research, Ed had found that Dumbledore had been right; this side of the gate didn't use equivalent exchange. In fact, it seemed to be the opposite. It was as if the gate granted them whatever they needed so long as it wasn't a burden for the wizard to be able to handle. It was like the gate was using the person themselves as their own amplifier, and if they were strong enough, then the magic was stronger and more solidly filtered and refined into what was made into magic. But if the person was weaker with the magic, it never would be as strong as say, Dumbledore's powers.

And then there was the matter of Muggles. His theories tumbled about his head, and once again he simply decided that unlike his home world where everyone could do alchemy, this world made up for the lack of equivalency by simply shutting off some people from being able to do magic at all. Some people had the door shut to them, some had the door open a sliver, and some had the door wide open, allowing them to take what they needed.

And it seemed the gate had had pity on Edward for once, for the gate was wide open for him and allowed him the power, and the sickening realization that here he had the power where back home he didn't. Here, with his alchemic knowledge and continued skills of science, as well as his magical training, he _could_ have, and _would have succeeded_ at human transmutation. The wizards didn't have such knowledge as the alchemists did back home on human transmutations, but they did have a form of binding souls to objects. Here, their human transmutations were perfect, but considered the dark arts and forbidden. But by combining the two art forms on this side of the gate, it was more than possible to raise a human being.

But as far as returning home again, he was missing something. There was something he was lacking that wouldn't allow him to return home as simply as walking through a door. There was something he was missing and yet again it boiled down to the basic principle of alchemy –equivalent exchange. To go home, the gate wanted something in return even though it didn't require anything to bring something from his world to this world. It was like a strainer –there was a loop back for those having been funneled into this world; but to go back the same way was impossible, the current was too strong; and if you lost the key to open the side door to get back, it was near to impossible to turn back and return.

He watched Umbridge study the students like meat with a sour look as though she had decided they were all rotten and decayed.

"… Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Ed blinked as his brain registered what his ears had finally honed in on and heard. He looked at Dumbledore with a dropped jaw and then back to the woman who was beginning to open her mouth but then shot a withering look to the old man as he continued talking

Edward slammed his hands onto the table and clenched them tightly. He looked to Harry –who was sitting near him and the boy looked just as sick and angry about this turn of events as he was. Ed shook his head slightly and looked back to the front.

"…the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

"Hem, hem," Umbridge said as though she were trying to clear her throat, but she stood up from her chair anyway as Dumbledore stopped talking and moved to take his place at the podium.

Edward raised a brow at the woman and shot a look at Harry and the duo, and he raised a brow before he turned on the bench to watch the old toad more closely.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge –oh, that title at the beginning of her name didn't sit well in Ed's stomach- simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, in that annoying girlish voice that got under Ed's skin –not the cute girl voice, it was the girl who thought they were always right and was trying to prove a point by acting smarter than another yet still look cute or flirtatious while being a know-it-all.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" Umbridge smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Ed raised a brow again and looked over his shoulder at the other houses and tried not to laugh out loud –not many students were smiling.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Ed rolled his eyes and again was thankful he never asked to become a student. Not that he would be a student this year –being twenty-one and all.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

With a little shake of his head in both amusement and at the idiocy of some girls, Ed continued to study the woman with a clear dislike for her. Edward managed to restrain himself from simply walking out of the Great Hall at the thought she might be here all year. He looked back to the frog and saw her eyeing Harry as though he was a particularly unsavory piece of decayed meat –then turned her bulbous eyes to Ed and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

And at that moment, Edward knew he was on her hit list –and apparently he had just moved to 'first kill' ranking over Harry.

Umbridge cleared her throat again in that 'hem, hem,' way of hers that was quickly getting annoying before she continued. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must…"

Edward yawned, tuning her out now that she was just babbling. He went to looking over his nails –he still had an unconscious fear that his right arm would disappear at any moment so he had developed a habit of keeping his right hand clean if nothing else as though that would prove to the gate he appreciated having it back.

He yawned again and scratched the back of his head and looked over at Harry and the duo. Ron's eyes were glazed over and Harry was looking around the room with a look that bordered on falling asleep or pounding his head into the table. Truth be told if the lady kept babbling _he_ was going to pound his head into the table –he didn't have to be here and listen to this, he wasn't a student so he technically wasn't required to be here. _'Hell, I could probably just leave…'_ thought in mild amusement.

Lucky –or mercifully- her speech ended and the staff clapped, following Dumbledore's lead.

Dumbledore stood once more and started right back into what he was about to say before the woman interrupted him.

Ed shot a look over at Hermione as she leaned towards the boys, whispering softly. He peeked about a bit then shifted and leaned a bit closer, catching the last little bit of it.

"… and I grew up with Percy." Ron said.

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry sounded surprised, "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" Ron asked with a blank look on his face.

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

Ed sighed and looked down, so it was true –the Ministry was coming here to the school.

"…what it means," Hermione's voice broke back into his thoughts; "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

Edward sighed, "No, means the Ministry is trying to snub out the only other strong force the Wizarding community has." He grumbled as he stood up once they were all dismissed.

He headed for the door and slipped out, instead of making his way to his room –which was located up in one of the towers where he was able to look out over nearly everything surrounding the castle- he helped the teachers round up the stragglers and point them in the right direction. His hands in his pockets, Edward silently wandered the halls.

Edward stood on the grand staircase and looked up both ends and down near the dungeon door to make sure the Slytherins were on their way down and not back up to cause mischief.

With a small hum to his exhale, Ed turned to head up to his tower-top room.

"Edward?"

He stopped and turned, his length of hair momentarily trailing over his shoulder, "Hmm? Gramps? Sorry, I mean, Professor Dumbledore." He bowed his head slightly.

The old man smiled and moved to join him, motioning down the hall towards his office. "Thank you for helping with the students again this year. I know the younger ones respect you."

Ed snorted and walked quietly with him, "Well they shouldn't. I'm not much of a roll model."

"Oh, on the contrary. I've heard many of the younger students whispering and saying you are so very 'cool' as they put it."

With another snort, Ed shrugged and looked away, trying not to blush.

Dumbledore smiled softly as only an old man knowingly can, and he turned to his office door –a gargoyle, "Lemon snips."

The gargoyle leapt to the side and a spiraling staircase appeared behind it. Dumbledore bowed him throw first and Ed started the quick climb up. He opened the office door and flopped into one of the chairs, his leg over one of the arms as he stared into the fire.

"So what is it, Gramps?" He asked –now that they were out of earshot of disapproving teachers and impressionable children, he reverted to his name for the old wizard.

Dumbledore shut the door and suddenly looked very weary. "I fear that with Dolores Umbridge here, something will happen this year. I should not be placing this upon your shoulders, but I simply wished to speak with you. I fear that you might be put on display for her to persecute. I wanted to give you some options of where you could go from here." He took a seat behind his desk and leaned forward on it, his hands clasping in a very stressful way that was so uncharacteristic of the old man that Edward's eyes narrowed and he straightened in his seat and leaned forward on his knees.

"Well I'm not leaving. As long as that disgusting woman is here, I'm going to stay. If I'm such a 'role model' for these kids, someone has to look out for them."

With a brief twinkle of delight in his eyes, Dumbledore nodded. "I'm pleased to hear that. I know Dolores is going to try and find ways to unseat me as Headmaster. I know that is the reason the Ministry has sent her. I'm not going to hide behind silly pleasantries with you. If I go, you will be in danger of more than just being kicked out onto the streets."

Edward sighed and leaned back, remembering back to last year when Voldemort had dragged Harry to the cemetery and of all the other questions he had asked the boy, Harry had told Ed that he was amongst those questions.

Voldemort knew of Ed and wanted him.

"I know." He stared off into the fire and went silent for a time, his mind whirling with thoughts. "What do you think she's planning to do?"

"Fire some of the teachers if not get rid of me. She wants me to slip up. By getting rid of people who are close to me and who I trust, and attempting to replace them with her own people, she wants me to fumble and allow her to get rid of me."

"Well we won't let her get the upper hand. If she fires a teacher, use me. I know more than some of the teachers anyway. Well, except for that loon up in the tower."

Dumbledore smiled, "Now, now. I've told you in the past that Professor Trewlany is a good woman. Her gifts are true, but random and far between."

Ed sighed, "I know. Sorry. But she makes up all this sh… stuff… about death and pain. I've already gone through all that. I don't need to hear about it again and fear it might happen a third time."

Dumbledore nodded his acknowledgement of that and leaned back in his chair, "Anyway my boy, it is generous of you to offer to be a teacher. Now that you are of a decent age, it won't be questioned and I can do that within my own rights as the Headmaster."

Ed nodded. "I have to watch over them, Gramps. I know I don't have too, but I need too. I feel better when I'm looking after the kids."

Dumbledore looked down, going silent for a minute.

"Gramps?" Ed shifted.

"…I've been researching dimensional portals. I think I might have found a loop hole into sending you home…"

Edward perked up and looked back to the old man hopefully, his shoulders stiff and his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. "You sure?" He asked in a near whisper, his long pony tail slipping over one shoulder.

Dumbledore hesitated –he had been trying to help Edward get home for the last two years. He knew how important it was to him; after all, it wasn't fair that it had ripped him away from there in that manner while allowing him to continue living in another world.

"I think so. But Edward, this one is dangerous. It requires that you are willing to die so you can prove you are not afraid to venture into the other dimension; into your home world."

Ed nodded quickly, "I'll do it! Please Gramps; we gotta try. Even if it's another failure, I need to get back... I need to know if…" He stopped himself and looked down.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "All right then, Edward. I'll get the ritual ready. It'll take a week for everything to be prepared." He rummaged through his desk drawer and pulled out a book, reaching over to hand it to him. "Read this. It's about the procedures and it explains what you will need to do."

Ed took the book quickly and nodded, already flipping it open to the front cover and scanning his eyes over the book, "Right then… I'll get right on it…" He trailed off. But he paused, even his eyes held still on one spot held within the book. He looked to Dumbledore suddenly and he sighed, his shoulders dropping faintly as a small portion of a weight lifted from his shoulders. "Thanks, Gramps."

Dumbledore smiled and stood, walking around his desk and offering his hand. "Now then, you should be getting to bed. You'll have a long day tomorrow reading all that and helping the students to their classes if you find them wandering around."

With a scoff, Edward looked to Dumbledore in disgust, "I'm not Filch! I'm not prowling the halls for anyone out of bed."

Dumbledore smiled, "You are now." He raised a hand to halt Edward's temper, "Simply because I want to give Umbridge a reason for why you are here. I can't very well say you are from another world and are studying us wizards till you are ready to go home."

He rolled his eyes as he opened the door, "It's more the truth than being a disciplinarian. Gah! I can't even say that and think I can go through with it!" he scratched the back of his head wildly as though that would get rid of the filthy word.

With a warm chuckle, the old man ushered the younger one out onto the stairs.

Edward stopped suddenly and turned, looking up at the Headmaster, "Thanks."

Dumbledore tilted his head, "Whatever for, my boy?"

Ed turned his face away, now embarrassed that he had to explain his reasoning. "You know, for everything… so… Thanks…" He shoved his hand out and shook Dumbledore's hand before he turned and flew back down the stairs.

Dumbledore watched Ed head off and couldn't stop a chuckle from forming. He was very interesting. Like a wild cat when offended or angered, yet just as pliable as a kitten when content.

Edward was a good boy… well, man. He was a good man. Hopefully he would remain that way.

---------- ----------

It had been several days since Edward had first gotten the book and was cross referencing his own research with that of what Dumbledore had just given him. He was amazed how once condensing all his previous research and adding a simple spell had created the complicated ritual documented in this book. It wasn't that their previous attempts didn't work; it was simply that they hadn't finished out the rituals completely. They had only put the key in the ignition of a car but hadn't turned it far enough to get the engine to turn over and start. This book told you how to get the engine started, get the car out of park and how to put your foot on the pedal and drive.

This book was the answer. He knew it.

He dragged his research into the Great Hall as lunch was starting up. He gobbled his food down as he re-read the book again for the fifth time and making notes as he went. His stomach flipped as he realized he would be home… he would be home and find out if Al was alive… he would know if...

A sniveling voice was behind him and he shuddered, turning slowly to look into the frog-face of Umbridge.

"Mr. Elric."

Managing to gulp his food down, Edward took a drink of his pumpkin juice before he turned to look at her, gathering up his papers and stuffing them in the book, "Eeh… Professor, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what someone in your position of disciplinarian might be doing in the Great Hall reading when he should be out making sure children are doing as they are supposed too."

Edward blinked as he was taking another bite out of his rice and chicken. He muffled a bit then paused and finished chewing and swallowed before he continued, "Filch is out there. And I'm hungry. 'Sides. Filch has handled it for years by himself. Half an hour break will not kill the man. Nothing else has." He mumbled the last part as he turned back around, pulling another bit of paper towards him and reading it over quickly before filing it into his folder.

Umbridge sniffed and waited behind him quietly as she read the cover of his book. "And why would someone in your position be reading about… dimensional travel?" She raised a bit of eyebrow fat and sneered, trying to not look too disgusted, but not achieving the look at all.

Edward stiffened and turned a wary eye to her. He hesitated then smiled silly, "Uh… would you believe me if I said I'm writing a book? I.. uh… got his idea about this guy traveling from our world to another where this lost art of… uh… alchemy is, and he has to try and figure out a way home." He stared at her then offered another smile, trying not to sweat to death.

The woman snorted, "Just don't let the children think such nonsense is possible. I don't need to un-splinch children from attempting to aparate to another world."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled but as soon as her back turned he stuck his tongue out at her and sneered before he went back to his food and shoveled it into his mouth.

The students began to join him in mass numbers soon after. Ed was on his third bowl of rice –the house elves were kind enough to let him have his favorite of rice and chicken at least once a week –as well as steak at least thrice a week- when Harry sat down, talking with his friends a space away from him, Ed lifted his fork in acknowledgement.

"That your fifth or sixth bowl?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Third, but I'm determined to eat seven today." He smirked and continued eating as he flipped through his research papers and through the book, still making notes even as he began to take up part of the table in a five foot radius.

"Are you still looking for that… extra-dimensional travel?" Hermione asked with an air of non-belief.

Edward lifted his golden eyes and grinned slowly, "I think I found it. If Dumbledore is right, this should work, and not only that, but if my brother is alive, I'll appear next to him. It has to do with traveling across worlds and dropping you off in either your other-dimensional body, or next to a blood relative. Because my body came through the gate that means Al is the only way I'll be able to get back because the rest of my family is dead. Even the Homunculi that we added our blood too is gone. So hopefully this will work, other wise… I might just have to resign myself to the fact I'm stuck here." He sighed, not liking that prospect. He shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and tapped his bowl and more appeared then shoveled that in and getting another refill only a second later.

"This isn't such a bad place, is it?" Hermione asked.

Edward paused and stared at his rice and chicken, "No…" and he slowly turned his eyes to her, "But would you want to be separated from your only family forever?"

The trio stiffened, two of them because they couldn't imagine _never_ seeing their families again, another because he had no family left –other than Sirius and the idea of not seeing him again scared him.

Edward nodded, "But this is dangerous, it has to do with blood seals and being willing to give up more than just your life. I've already performed hum…"

"Mr. Elric!" Umbridge shrieked as she rushed to him. "I told you not to give these children ideas!"

Edward's face contorted as he looked up at the woman, "What's the problem? It's just a book!"

Hermione was the first to catch on, "We just like hearing his stories ma'am. He has a fantastic imagination. We know it can't really happen." She added for good measure.

The two boys looked confused for a moment, then slowly Harry caught on and nodded, "Oh yeah, he's loads of fun to listen too."

Ron looked to Hermione with his face twisted up in confusion and he leaned in to whisper to her, "Story? What? But isn't it all…" he grunted and bent forward, grabbing his foot where she had stomped on it to shut him up.

The woman practically fumed and looked ready to burst into flames, which Ed really wished she would.

"I will not have you telling them anymore of your rubbish!"

"It isn't rubbish!" Edward shouted back at her, suddenly up on his feet.

"It is! The idea of dimensional travel; let alone alchemy! The very idea that such a pathetic magical science would be the _dominate_ form of magic in a world is absurd! I will not have you filling their head with nonsense that will cause nothing more than flights of fancy that will never serve them in the future!"

"You're worse than Mustang! I'd take Colonel Sarcasm over you any day!" He threw his fork against the table and began to gather up his papers and the book –then hesitated and snatched up his bowl of food and finished it off quickly.

"I'm going to have a long talk with Dumbledore about you. You are insolent, you do not perform your duties, and you are filling these children with fantasies and lies!"

"Fine! Go talk to the old man! I'm sure Gramps will be very enlightened to hear I've been a real dick to you. See you around you old toad." He grumbled and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry's jaw had dropped open long ago but his eyes widened even further; Hermione looked as though she wasn't sure how to breathe and Ron looked as though he was trying not to applaud –as well as half the school.

Edward stormed through the halls, grumbling and hissing at anyone who got in his way. "Doesn't matter, I'm leavin' this place anyway."

Needless to say; Edward was the first in a long line of people who decided to take it upon themselves to stand up to the 'old toad.'

---------- ----------

Okay, I know this chapter royally sucked, but hang in there! The next chapter is better (that's why I posted 2 and 3 at the same time!)

And yes, I'm setting this story up Harry's 5th year. Why? Because I didn't like that book and figured I could improve it ;P teehee

I know this one was long because of all that useless information… but I wanted to give Ed a history with not only Harry and the duo, but with the Order. The fact that he let Sirius go, knew about Lupin before anyone else, proved to everyone that he could keep a secret; and that he was also good at figuring things out; as well as being a strong warrior. It'll all come into play later, but I needed that to be established.

I'll understand if I get the red pen to this particular chapter (I didn't even enjoy writing it too much, and I only proofread it twice; bleh) but it needed to be there none the less. Bleh again.

And thank you to ya'll who have read this! It means a lot to me - and reviews are wonderfully helpful as well as questions being more than welcomed. Thanks!

Melissa the Damgel


	3. The Trouble with Gateways

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. … you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 3

--------

The Trouble with Gateways

--------

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Dumbledore whispered.

Edward sighed and nodded as he uncuffed his sleeves and began to pull his shirt off. "Yes. I'd rather die at least trying than live here in torture of never knowing. I need to get home, Gramps. It's either this or being alone. I can't stay and never know… or not letting them know…" He trailed off and sighed, beginning to paint the alchemic circles upon his arms, chest, forehead, and legs.

Dumbledore sighed and looked to his door once more before he stepped forward with his wand poised. "All right then. But before we begin, Edward –you have been a pleasure to know. I will miss you."

Edward smiled, "Awe, come on Gramps, you make it sound like you cared or something."

The old man smiled helplessly with a lift of his hand, "A slip of the tongue I suppose." He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he gathered his energy, "Now then."

Edward clapped his hands together and focused, calling forward the energy that this side of the gate provided free of charge, and knelt down, pressing his hands onto a lay line chalked into the floor of an empty class room.

Lights began to flow and rise from the circle, twisting and twirling about wildly, yet at the same time in a controlled and smooth movement.

Ed held his breath as he heard Dumbledore beginning to say the intricate archaic spell as his wand began to add the extra bit of magic the gate required to answer their call.

His heart pounded and he gasped in another breath before holding it once again. He licked his lips, his mind running with thoughts of Al, and Winry. His heart fluttered again as apprehension momentarily moved into his heart –but he gritted his teeth and growled, his eyes narrowing his hands pressing more firmly into the lay line. He was not going to be scared. Even if Al wasn't alive, and Winry had named him as dead long ago, at least he had tried to get back, and at least he would tell her he was alive.

The circle shifted and moved upwards more than the circular counter clockwise movement it had originally held.

The door opened suddenly and Harry Potter and the duo walked in, they paused and stared with wide eyes at the scene.

"What the…" Harry whispered.

"Bloody 'ell…" Ron hissed.

Edward closed his eyes, focusing on two certain faces that tugged his heartstrings all the harder to sacrifice everything to be with them again.

Dumbledore hesitated with his lines as he looked over to Harry but picked up the following word with a stumble and finished the last bit of his chant again. With one final swish of his wand, a mixture of light, lightening and power soared from the tip of his wand and right into Edward's chest.

With a scream of surprising pain, the young man's hands flew from the lay line and out to his sides as he knelt before the alchemic circle like an offering, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, wide and non-seeing.

The door, the gateway… it was open. He could see it. He reached for it, stepping closer, "Al… Winry…" He whispered, reaching for the side of the door to try and pull himself into it; all the while feeling hands grabbing at his limbs –and not caring.

The doorway flashed, pulling the hands from Ed's body. For a split second, hope rushed into his heart; a hope that he could walk through smoothly flashed through his mind and he smiled –but the lights changed within the doorway and it thrust outwards at him. It shoved a surprised and horrified Edward away suddenly and his spirit slammed back into his body, flinging his body across the room and into the pile of desks he and Dumbledore had pushed aside to make room for the alchemic circle.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked shakily as Hermione shrieked and hugged Ron tightly, hiding her face against his neck.

Dumbledore ignored them and rushed to the young man, kneeling next to him and pulling him up, looking over his banged and bleeding head as well as the broken right arm and broken and bruised ribs.

"My boy… _Edward_! Wake up!" He shook him, then slapped his face.

Shaking a bit, Edward opened his eyes, staring up at Dumbledore. His golden eyes quivered and he stared for a moment more as realization sunk in and he pulled away, shaking his head vehemently. He scrambled to his feet, his broken arm pulled close to his chest. "No…"

"Professor?" Harry asked again –the trio looking like small, lost children instead of fifteen year olds.

"Damnit!" Ed screamed and turned and kicked a desk before throwing it to the side. He dropped to his knees and pounded the ground with his good hand, "Damnit!" He screamed again, a hint of tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "I was so close! I saw it! I saw the gate! But the bastard wouldn't let me through. Why? Why! I offered it everything I had!" He smashed his fist into the ground and pressed his forehead to the floor, shaking his head all the while in denial.

Hermione shook like a leaf against Ron's side. She gripped at his arms as he held her close, rubbing her back and watching the scene with a mixture of distaste, fear, and wonder.

"Edward… we need to get you to the hospital ward…"

"No! Again! Let's do it again! I saw the gateway, I'm not leaving this room till I get home!"

"Professor!" Harry shouted, finally catching the attention of the man hovering over Ed.

"Harry," Dumbledore turned, meaning to hush him but his chastisement died on his lips as he saw what the boy was pointing too. "…Edward?"

Ed paused –the tone of the man's voice was too hollow and nervous. Slowly, he straightened up and turned, looking over his shoulder.

His heart rose into his throat then plummeted with both selfish joy and then horror.

"Al?"

In the middle of the circle lay a body.

Edward scrambled on his hand and knees to the body, turning it over to stare at the young boy. He wasn't a twenty year old young man he was expecting to see upon Al's face –he was no more than twelve. But he was alive, he was breathing –and he was human.

"Alphonse…" Ed whispered, his hand shaking as he stared at his little brother's face. He took a moment to absorb all that he saw of the boy before he gently touched his shoulder again –then his hair, fingering the strands carefully.

Alphonse Elric was alive.

"Who's Alphonse?" Ron whispered to Harry; but the other boy shook his head, looking just as confused as his friend.

A slow, but sharp inhale alerted him to Al's awakening. He ignored the voices behind him as Harry questioned Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron remaining silent, but all four watching the scene before them.

"Alphonse?" Ed called quickly.

The boy's eyes scrunched up and his nose wrinkled then his deep, warm brown eyes fluttered open. He looked at the ceiling for a moment, but the face hovering just to the side caught his attention right away.

It was Al's turn to have his heart stop then shoved into his throat, "Big brother? Is that you?"

Ed smiled slowly and managed to restrain himself, his right arm still pressed to his chest, "Yeah, it's me."

Al stared for a moment longer then scrambled to his knees and threw himself at his brother. He gritted his teeth together and grasped onto Edward, but the sobs fell from the child's lips despite his determination to stop them. '_Boys aren't supposed to cry!_' He screamed at himself, but those two lonely years piled onto his heart finally broke free and he clung to him, crying as only a child is allowed to cry as relief flooded him.

Edward hugged him tightly, even ignoring the pain his arm as he wrapped his brother in a hug that he had not been able to do since he was ten years old. Ed buried his nose into Al's shoulder and fought back his own tears. He was more successful than Al, but he couldn't hide the sheen to his eyes and he didn't try. "Al…" He whispered then gritted his teeth to keep the tears away once again.

"I've missed you so much, Brother!" Al cried, hiccupping harshly, his shoulders shaking and his nose beginning to run.

"I know Al, I've missed you too. I was so afraid you weren't alive. I thought I had failed and you were still… still gone…"

Al shook and cried harder, not carrying anymore if he looked like a baby to his big brother.

"Edward?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

Ed turned his head slowly and gazed up at the man. The confusion clearly there in the old man's eyes.

"It backfired, Gramps. Instead of sending me there, it brought him here. I don't know what happened; but it did bring blood to blood."

"Sh-she grabbed onto me… she… she thought… the gate… w-was taking me.. a-again.. an.. and she grabbed me to keep me safe… sh.. she was trying to save me." Al managed to tell them. He sniffled and shuddered as he began to calm down, cradled under his brother's chin and on his lap.

Ed stiffened and looked down at Al, "Who?"

"Winry…" Al shivered and sniffled loudly.

Ed looked away, momentarily thinking of his former mechanic before he sighed, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring you here." Edward whispered.

Al shook his head, "I just wanted to see you again, Brother! I don't care where I am. I just want to be with you!"

Ed smoothed back Al's hair, laughing softly as he took note of the braid it was in. "Were you trying to copy me?"

Al sniffled, "Winry said that's how you wore it."

It took a moment for him to digest the way those words were said. Then remembrance crawled back into his mind and he smiled sadly, "Oh yeah… I gave your memories away so you could live… yeah, I used to wear my hair like that; ever since I was twelve."

Al wiped his nose against Ed's shoulder. Ed scoffed and looked at him in disgust, managing to draw out a small smile from Al's red and puffy face.

"You're so big!" Al croaked out, studying his brother's face for the first time.

Edward grinned slowly –it was so nice to hear those words for a change! "I'm twenty-one, it was about time I grew." He explained.

Al stared at him, trying to grasp that and he nodded, looking slightly scared and unsure.

Wiping his shoulder free of snot, Ed pulled his brother in for another hug and he kissed his brow, "Oh Al, I'm so happy you're… you're you."

Inhaling with a shudder, Al nodded slowly.

"Edward, it might be best if we move this elsewhere." Dumbledore whispered.

Ed looked up at the Headmaster then over to the door where Ron and Hermione were standing. Hermione waved her hand nervously as she nodded to someone –probably Harry- farther down the hall. Ron ran over to Dumbledore, "Umbridge is coming." He shook in fear.

"Edward, hurry. If she sees this you will be kicked out for certain. There's a passage behind the tapestry there. It leads out to the third floor bathroom, I'm sure you can make it on your own from there."

With a nod, Edward struggled to his feet, Al standing as well. He grabbed his discarded shirt and vest before he reached out, taking Al's hand and he hurried for the tapestry with him. As soon as the fabric slipped closed at his back, Umbridge marched in with what appeared to be three Ministry soldiers.

"What is this?" she roared.

"It was my fault!" Hermione shouted, "I found an old book in the library with funny symbols in it and I asked Professor Dumbledore if he could explain them to me. None of the other teachers knew about it. The Headmaster was kind enough to indulge me."

Umbridge glared at the young woman before she turned her eyes back onto Dumbledore.

"What can I say, Madam, I feel learning and indulging the curiosity is a trait best nurtured. Though this symbol does have meaning, it's useless, nothing more than a theory in a book from centuries ago." He smiled that old, charming smile of his that even had Umbridge hesitate with her anger.

Ed watched through the crack in the tapestry. He nodded to Al and the two turned, hurrying down the winding, uphill tunnel till they burst out from behind a stand of armor.

The two panted, more from fear and adrenaline than anything else. They turned to look to one another and slow smiles crawled up their faces.

"Feels like old times." Ed commented as he waved for him to follow him as they hurried down the hall.

"Like running away from Sensei?" Al asked.

Ed hesitated then smiled, again having forgotten he had sacrificed Al's memories, "Yeah, or like that time that mom found out we were snitching cookies from all the bags she going to give to the neighbors as gifts for the Winter Dance."

Al giggled, a wistful but happy look on his face, "I remember that. She was so mad, I think that was the only time she threatened to spank us; and meant it."

They laughed, disappearing into another doorway and up a flight of spiraling stairs.

Ed opened the door to his room and motioned Al inside. He followed him in then quickly washed the symbols from his skin and pulled on a clean shirt as carefully as possible, trying to hide his wince of pain from his younger brother.

The boy stood close by in a shy, yet curious manner as he stared wide-eyed at the enormous bookcases pressed against one entire wall. He ran his fingers through his hair, glancing over his messy room, before he felt eyes upon him. He looked back to Al, who was staring at him with a nervousness that caused his fingers to tug at the sides of his pants.

Ed offered him a grin before he turned to sit down in his single comfy chair. He motioned to his little brother and Al was quick to crawl on next to him and lean into him, hugging Ed tightly. Al wasn't quite ready yet to pretend like he was grown up enough to not need hugs. Ed rubbed his back soothingly, letting his brother's head fall against the dip in his shoulder.

"I'm so tired." Al whispered, nuzzling into Ed's left side. "But I don't want to go to sleep. What if I wake up and you are gone?"

"I think I should be more afraid of that than you. I don't know what the gate did. But I'm glad to know you're alive and in a real body… I love you, Al. I know I didn't say it when we were little, but I just want you to know. You're my only little brother. I'd sacrifice everything again if I had too for you."

Al listened quietly and hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ed whispered, struggling to upend some books to pull the blanket out from under them. He finally succeeded and wrapped it about Al awkwardly. He had only one good arm at the moment, but he wasn't going to leave Al's sight for anything at the moment. Madam Pomfrey could heal his broken bones in no time; but unknown time spent with Al was precious.

"You should rest though. You can take the bed, I'll get another tomorrow."

Al shook his head quickly and gripped his brother's shirt more tightly.

Ed studied his brother's head and then smiled softly, "We'll sleep right here together all night, all right? That way you'll know if I get up."

Al nodded slowly, his eyes already drooping tiredly as he began to relax.

Ed grinned –it was just like when they were kids; Al would rather fight sleep and be the last to fall asleep than just to give in and rest when he needed it like Ed was more inclined to do. "Night Al."

"Ni… t… brother…" Al mumbled, finally dropping off to sleep.

He continued to rub his hand along Al's back soothingly. He had hoped to know if Al was alive; but to bring him here; and by accident? He wasn't sure if he was happy or ashamed of this mistake.

His left hand continued to run up and down his little brother's back, and the unnerving realization that Al really was much younger than he should be. Even if his body had gone back to being ten –the age he had been when he first lost it- he should have been going on fifteen at the youngest. But twelve?

Those questions would have to wait till later. Right now, sleep sounded good –even with the throbbing pain in his right arm and in his ribs.

"…sorry…" He whispered again before his own exhaustion finally caught up to him.

---------- ----------

The chaos in the Ministry of Magic's headquarters was wild yet orderly –in the sense people were screaming at each other till some form of organization was achieved.

Though it wasn't like their unexpected intruder –who had just appeared out of no where in a brilliantly loud flash of light and had dropped in the middle of the lobby- was going anywhere.

In fact, she wasn't moving either. She was crumpled in a heap upon their floor, unconscious and unarmed.

The wizards in the Ministry finally calmed themselves as the feared attacks never came. They formed a circle, pointing their wands at the body between them.

Mr. Weasley pushed through the crowd and knelt before the girl, his wand held tightly his hand, ready to swish or flick in a defensive spell. "Hold yourselves men! It's just a child!" He shouted.

Very carefully, Arthur rolled the young woman to her back to take a look at her face. A large gash was across her brow near her blonde hairline. Her face was pale; her lips were colorless as well, though she felt warm to his touch as he checked her pulse. He shifted closer and patted her cheek –and when there was no response he nodded.

"She's unconscious, boys, don't worry." He then lifted his wand and muttered something under his breath, and slowly moved his wand over her body, listening for something. When nothing alerted him, he nodded again and the Ministry men slowly relaxed. "And she's unarmed. Not even a wand on this girl."

The group nodded slightly and they began to disperse, though they remained on guard.

"Who is she, Sir?"

Mr. Weasley shrugged and shook his head, "I do not know. What I'm curious about is how this girl was able to bypass all our wards and charms and appear here."

"Sir, we really should move her to a holding cell."

"That's a good idea. But I'll be the one questioning her. I have a feeling she didn't appear of her own accord." Arthur muttered; his fatherly instincts having him quickly put his wand away and shifting the girl about and lifting her into his arms.

The men around him frowned, stiffening as their current superior was exposing himself to possible danger. But as no attack occurred –even after carrying her quickly to the stairs that led down where criminals or suspects were to stay in holding cells and nothing had yet arisen- the men began to lose their edge.

Arthur chose one of the more comfortable of the cells to hold the young woman in. He settled her on the bed and covered her with a blanket before he left the cell and the door was locked behind him and charmed.

He turned and stared at the sleeping girl through the magical barrier that allowed them to see in, but kept her from seeing them on her side.

"Sir, did you want a healer brought in?"

"Hmm? Oh yes please. We can't have even a prisoner in pain." He smiled warmly, though with a bit of a silly nerd side to it. He looked back to the young woman and frowned.

He would contact Dumbledore tonight. This sudden turn of events was rattling at best.

Though as the healer arrived and the woman quickly healed her up and smiled, nodding to the men that the gash was the only place she had been injured; Arthur hesitated with that thought only because it might be nothing. Maybe she was a student learning to aparate and somehow bypassed the wards and charms and landed there. For all he knew, they could be getting a call any moment now from a hysterical mother trying to find where the floo network had sent her child when she had said her destination wrong.

He would wait a day or two; and it would give him time to interview her.

---------- ----------

there we go; sounding better now? Heh. I liked writing this chapter for some reason… at least the part where Ed got thrown against the desks and banged up. We've seen him thrown into walls then smashed through them, shoved headfirst into boulders, go flying off buildings and not even a scratch; but me? He gets knocked into a couple of desks and winds up with a broken up and busted ribs, teehee ;) I love irony.

And sorry to Skyforger. I know you begged me to leave Al out of this; but I couldn't help it! ;.; he's so adorable! And he's not a teenager yet so he still is tolerable as well. But also, the spell wouldn't have worked without him; so he does serve a purpose; not only in being sent to Harry's world, but later on. Really! He isn't a bump on a log!

Oh and about their Teacher, Izumi. I'm using Sensei as their reference to her because one; they are in a school full of teachers so how do you differentiate between them all? And two, because having them say 'Teacher!' all the time is sort of annoying, and I figure ya'll know what Sensei means, and it is also a most respectful term as far as how the Japanese use it. So it fit better than having them say 'teacher' or calling her by her first name –and lets face it, that last one is just unnerving.

I hope ya'll enjoy it! (I know Chapter 2 sucked so I hope this made up for it)

I'll try and get chapter 4 presentable soon and post it up.

As always; reviews are motivational aids and questions always welcome! Thankies!

Melissa the Damgel


	4. Kola Nuts

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. … you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 4

--------

Kola Nuts

--------

"There you are, good as new! But next time come to me straight away! I can fix broken bones without thinking. I am more than capable of fixing them half asleep. You promise this time?" Madam Pomfrey ordered with a little shove of her finger into his shoulder.

Edward winced then laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Yes ma'am. That'll be the last time. It was hell trying to sleep with a broken arm anyway."

"Language, young man!" the healer warned as she turned, putting her wand into her apron before she waved him out, "All right then, go on." But a little smile crawled up her face. She had gotten used to seeing Ed in the hospital ward. If it wasn't for one injury or another, he sometimes would pass out from exhaustion from studying for days on end without any real sleep or pausing for meals.

Al slid off the chair and hurried to intercept his brother. Ed laughed and hopped to the side, twisted about to walk backwards for a bit before he twisted around again, "Let's go! Breakfast has started and I'm starving! I still have to show you around the school, and we have to go see Dumbledore before lunch so you can talk with him. He wants to know everything. And you have to tell me what's been happening back home."

Alphonse laughed and followed after him. It was like Edward had reverted to a twelve year old kid again. It was so unlike him to be so carefree like this for such a length of time. Even back home he had been as serious as an adult before he had even reached his tenth birthday.

But now wasn't the time to worry about silly ironies. He was with his brother again. He would worry later tonight as to the effects and consequences of this situation.

Edward looked down at Al and smiled then strutted into the room, leading the way with his brother trailing behind.

They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and Ed quickly piled Al's plate high with food. "You will love the food here. But the stew isn't as good as Mom's or even Granny Pinako's; but it's still good." He grinned and pushed the plate towards the young boy.

Al's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of the food, "Brother, I don't think I can eat _this _much!"

"Oh come on! You can at least try! And what you don't eat, I will." Ed smirked.

Alphonse sighed in exasperation, but the joy of being with his brother again overrode any annoyances.

"All right." Al agreed and then lifted up his fork and began to dig into the eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, hash browns, and other assorted breakfast foods that Ed insisted he try right now.

"Ed!" Someone shouted –approaching them from the other side of the table.

Looking up with sausage sticking out his mouth, Ed waved his fork of eggs at Harry and the duo.

"Brother, really; Mom did teach you manners." Al scolded. "You should use them."

"Awe, come off it Al." Ed nearly whined with a scowl on his face.

Harry took a seat across from the two with Ron and Hermione joining them.

"So who is this kid?" Ron asked as he began to pile food onto his own gold plate.

"He's my little brother." Ed grinned silly and as big as possible. It felt so good to smile for a good reason again. Though truth be told, he was grinning because his little brother _really was _little compared to him. No more days of having people run up to Al the suit of armor and say 'Awe, that is why they call you Fullmetal! What? That _shrimp_ over there is the older brother? Huh?' No, now they would look upon him and point saying 'Yes! That is the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and that is his younger brother, the short guy next to him!"

Edward cackled faintly as he shoved food into his mouth.

Al smiled politely as he set his fork down. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alphonse Elric." He stood from his seat and reached over the table to shake their hands.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Hermione's voice was the first to speak up as she shook his hand.

"Hey," Ron and Harry said practically at the same time, and they shook his hand lightly. For them, it was odd to actually be associating with a child who would be considered a second year.

"So Al, what is going on at home? I've been gone for so long I want to know everything."

Al thought for a moment, and when he finally spoke, his voice was rather low, "Well, we've been looking for you." He looked up at his brother, once again pausing from his meal. "For the last two years I and Sensei have been training while traveling the country with Sig to try and find you. But… we stopped searching a few months ago. Sensei said that if we couldn't find you, either you didn't want to be found or…" He stopped and looked down, not wanting to admit it.

"Or I was dead." Ed finished for him, his face turning grave –though he should have expected as much.

Al nodded sadly.

Ed stared down at his plate and poked at his pancake. A small twinge of depression crawled into his shoulders and weighed them down. Even Al had nearly given up on him. Then he continued scarfing his food down.

"Winry… she kept hoping. She didn't even act like you were missing. She said that you would show up any day now with your arm busted and she'd have to fix you up."

Ed glanced at him with his cheeks bulging with food. "Hmm?"

Al wrinkled his nose at Ed then smiled up at him, "Winry; she didn't believe you were dead. She acted like if she believed hard enough that you were still alive, that you would come home."

A faint blush crawled up his face and he mumbled under his breath as he went back to shoving food into his mouth with his head bowed lower so his hair could hide his face.

Alphonse smiled and shook his head knowingly as he looked back to Harry and Ron who had smug smiles on their faces as they leaned towards Edward. Hermione looked as though she was dreaming as she smiled sweetly.

"Winry? Who is she, Edward?" Hermione asked.

Ron snickered as he ate another chunk of egg, "I bet it's some girl back home he liked."

"I did not! She was my mechanic, that's all!" Ed shouted defensively with anger flaring across him; and he effectively silenced the Great Hall. He turned in his seat and glared at the children, "What are you looking at?" and the kids quickly turned back to their food and acted like they were ignoring him.

Edward grumbled and stabbed at his meats and pancakes and ate them without noticing their taste.

Al smiled slyly at Ed and nudged his ribs playfully, "You know, Brother, you don't have to get so defensive. And she's our friend too after all; not _just _a mechanic."

He shrugged slightly, ignoring him and not answering him as he continued to eat and glare at his soggy waffles. If he ignored them long enough, they would burst into flames and die. At least he hoped so. He didn't like talking about this subject.

Hermione turned an eye towards the two boys at her side with a little smile. Harry chuckled, rather amused.

Ron grinned, looking curious and he narrowed his eyes slyly before he leaned forward, "Awe, come on mate, tell us more about this girl you know."

"There's nothing to talk about." He growled and finished his first plate and piled on more food and began eating anew.

"We and Winry lived next door to each other back home. We played together all the time! Her mom and dad even let us have sleepovers sometimes. She's an automail mechanic and last year she started to learn how to do the surgeries on her own. She's apprenticing with a man in Central every few months. She's gotten really pretty since we were kids!" Al added with a large smile shot at Ed.

Edward wrinkled his nose in his way of biting his tongue to keep from talking even as a small blush touched his cheeks, "Yeah? Well I knew she'd learn to take over the business from Pinako. She's the best automail mechanic around." Ed mumbled and hid his face in his large glass of pumpkin juice.

There was a silence. Al opened his mouth to tease his brother more when Ed interrupted him with a single, solemn look.

"Hey, Al, I've been wondering. How old are you?"

Al tilted his head slightly, "I… I'm twelve."

Ed frowned, "And how old is Winry?"

A confused look twisted upon his face, "Well, she's seventeen; but you know her birthday is coming up in about six months." Al knitted his brows together as he stared at his brother in confusion then realization dawned upon the child's face, "Brother… why are you so much older than us?"

Harry perked up at this sudden shift of topic and he glanced at Ron and Hermione with a raised brow.

Edward shook his head, "I don't know. You, I can understand because the gate took your body when you were ten, but if Winry is seventeen… it's _only_ been two years back home?" He asked in disbelief, his brow knitting as his mind went immediately into scientist-mode and he began rambling theories off as to this phenomenon.

"The Gate took his body?" Harry asked with a curious and confused look on his face.

Alphonse stiffened, his fork being set down on his plate, "Brother, how long have _you_ been here?" He asked as his voice dropped low and told him bluntly to tell him without stalling.

"…Going into five years at the end of the month."

"Brother, how is that possible? How can the time be so different?"

"I don't know."

"Well there's a theory that dimensional travel in one world is on a different frequency than the other and thusly the time might be faster even if it feels as though it moves at the same pace. Maybe this frequency makes one world slow down in the sense that though time moves at the same pace, the pocket that world exists in is moving slower than the pocket we exist in." Hermione stated, "I'm not certain that is how the book stated it, but it is what I remember from my childhood."

Edward put his hand to his chin as he sat back slightly, "Hmm, sounds reasonable. And it's true; when I first arrived here I thought the days went by more quickly even though an hour still felt like an hour." He frowned and looked at Al. His brother nodded in agreement.

"Though it's still hard to understand."

Ed groaned loudly and suddenly laid his head on the table, "It's too much sometimes." He sat up straight again. "But that might explain why I couldn't get through the gate last night." He mumbled.

Al was silent for a moment.

Ron gnawed on his bacon then handed Hermione the syrup at her asking.

"So, Alphonse," Hermione started, "what is it? You look like you're worried about something."

Ed turned his golden eyes to his brother's face as the wide eyes widened even more. He hadn't noticed that Al was looking uncomfortable. He was so used to Al being a physically emotionless suit of armor, he found himself forgetting to look upon his face for his emotions.

The silence continued till Ed's voice broke their small bubble of quiet within the noisy Great Hall, "Al?"

"I saw something when I was passing through the gate." Al stiffened then looked to Ed, "Brother; did you… learn... from the gate?"

Ed stared at his youngest brother then nodded slowly, "Yeah… when we tried to bring mom back."

"What?" Harry asked abruptly, "You tried to bring your mom back?"

"Where was she?" Ron asked.

"Oh really Ron, don't you remember anything? His mother is dead, remember?"

"Oh, right." He said as he finished his breakfast.

Al looked down then back to Ed, "I think I saw something about this world when I was coming over. It was really dark in some portions, even though there was a lot of light surrounding it. But that darkness was growing. And it seemed like it was getting ready to do something."

Harry frowned and Ed caught his eyes.

"Do you think..?" Ed asked slowly.

Harry nodded and he gripped his glass of pumpkin juice tightly, "Vol… _him._" He whispered with another nod.

Ron frowned and Hermione shivered.

"Who?" Al asked.

Ed shook his head, "Dumbledore will explain later."

Al sighed loudly in annoyance, but nodded and settled on the bench. The conversation died after that; the five lapsed into quiet.

Well… that is until the owls arrived, dropping packages and papers and letters all around the room.

Al strangled a gasp and he grasped onto his brother's arm.

Ed laughed, "Yeah, it freaked me out too the first few times. But don't worry; the owls are this world's form of sending mail."

"They use birds?" his voice rose in disbelief.

Ed snickered, "Yeah, it's weird, I know."

"It isn't weird! What about how Muggles send mail? It's slow and you're not always guaranteed to get your mail!" Ron defended loudly with a glare.

"Oh, would you two shut up?" Hermione hissed. As she spread her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ out over her food, "Look here, there was a break-in at the Ministry of Magic."

"The what?" Al asked but got nothing but a shake and a 'we'll explain later' look from Ed.

"What happened?" Harry asked, leaning over Ron's plate.

"Well, says here, a young woman was found unconscious in the Ministry of Magic last night. It doesn't say how she got in, but she was quickly apprehended and is being held for questioning." Hermione went silent as she quickly read through the rest of the article, "And it says that officials are beginning to believe it was a simple game her friends put her up too. They don't think it was a malicious attack from… _you-know-who_… but because of this incident, security is going to be stepped up at the Ministry."

"Who is attacking people?" Al asked and grumbled unhappily as Ed again gave him that look.

"But if Voldie didn't send her, who might have? And who has the strength to get into the Ministry of Magic?"

"Oh, it happens loads of times." Ron told him suddenly. "Dad says that it happens often, but most of the time it's all accidents. Like this one time this witch was cooking up some applesauce and for some reason it transported her to the Ministry in the Herbology department."

"So it's not _impossible_." Hermione nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer."

Edward frowned though, "But last night?"

Al was the first to catch on, "Do you think by bringing me through we disrupted something and we might have caused some magic to be set loose?"

"Perhaps; it could be something like –like transporting random people to another location. Seeing how the gate transported us to entirely another world, it doesn't sound like it _couldn't_ happen." Ed touched his chin, his finger curled over the top with his thumb rusting on the bottom and he tucked his other hand under his arm. Ed's eyes gazed off into his mind as he twisted the theories about in his mind.

Hermione shifted through the pages, finding the continuation to it, and then frowned, "Says here the reporter even heard a quiet rumor that the girl was a muggle, but that rumor hasn't been proven yet."

"A _muggle_ got into the Ministry?" Harry asked with surprise.

"The reporter says she heard rumors she was unarmed and didn't even possess a wand. The Ministry is holding her for questioning and will release her once they have determined she isn't a threat, but they estimate that might be a week or two." Hermione told them, scanning through the paper.

Al sighed in frustration, so confused and unhappy.

Harry hissed and looked back to the paper with a glare on his face, "Don't look now. It's _her,_ Umbridge."

Ed groaned and slammed his forehead against the table –drawing more attention to them than he had intended.

Al looked at his brother in worry and pushed his plate away as he leaned close to his brother. "Brother? What is it?"

"Nothing. That woman is just a bitch, is all."

With another frown, Al straightened up and turned in his seat, looking for the woman. He didn't have to look far, she moved into his line of vision with a little burping sound in her throat.

Al gave a cry of surprise and tumbled backwards in his seat and landed at her feet.

Ed was on his feet immediately and reached down to help Al up, his eyes staring at Umbridge as though he was uncertain of her.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Ed, "I see you are still here."

He raised a brow as his hands went into his pockets –Al standing close at his side, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I had asked Dumbledore to send you on your way. Seeing how Mr. Filch can handle the students on his own, I simply expressed my opinion that you were not as needed as he had first told me."

Ed shrugged, "Well, Dumbledore didn't tell me anything so I guess I'm staying. You'll get to enjoy my company for a while longer." He smirked, his eyes dangerous even though his face looked pleasant.

The woman sniffed and seemed to puff up in annoyance, and then she lowered her eyes to Al and raised a brow, "I haven't seen you before." Her eyes turned back to Edward and she glared, "I hope you aren't filling this boys head with nonsense. I don't want you corrupting the younger students with your tales of alchemy and dimensions."

"Alchemy isn't nonsense!" Al shouted in surprise, "It's the science of the world; and how can something where you understand a small part of the world be bad?" He asked then nearly squeaked as the woman seemed to tower over him before she turned a glaring eye on him. Al was quick to hide completely behind Ed.

"He's my brother." Ed hissed. "Just leave him alone."

Umbridge glared back at Ed, "Another Elric, how interesting. He is a transfer student I take it? He seems to be old enough to begin classes."

Ed stiffened then a smiled a forced grin, "Yeah, Al here is thinking about transferring in. He's just looking the school over before he makes a decision. We're going to talk with Dumbledore before lunch today, so he'll have his answer ready by then."

He then shot a look to the trio sitting across the table. Hermione quickly managed a small nod, urging him to go with that excuse.

The woman couldn't find a reason to argue that with him. She also knew there was indeed an appointment already made for the two with the Headmaster she was forced to simmer down and she sniffed, "All right then. But listen boy, you don't pay too much mind to your brother. He has nonsense in his head."

"Don't talk about my brother like that! He is the smartest person I've ever known! I bet he knows more than you do!" Al puffed up like a wet kitten, looking ready for a fight.

The woman glared at him. "You would do well to not speak to teachers in that tone of voice, boy. If you do become a student here, you're first detention will be with me. And speaking of detentions, you will be joining me again tonight, correct, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glared at her and shifted, hiding his right hand under his left arm. "Yeah…" He muttered.

The woman shot Edward another glare before she turned and waddled off.

Al moved around his brother and watched her go before he took his seat again, "She's a horrible person."

Edward wasn't so mature; he stuck his tongue out at her back before he flopped back down, one leg on either side of the bench, "A stupid bitch you mean." He grumbled and snatched up an apple and began to gnaw on it.

"Brother," Al scolded with only one word. But he nodded ever so slightly as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione sighed, "She is beginning to become unbearable."

"_Just beginning to be?_" Ron screeched, "She's an old hag who should crawl under a rock and die!"

"I wish she would just leave. If I never had to see her again I'd be happy." Harry muttered.

"So who is she anyways? She said she was a teacher here? But how could they let such a horrible person be a teacher?" Al asked.

Ed took a large crunch out of his apple, "She just became a teacher here this year. She's a replacement for the teacher we lost last year." He explained around his mouthful.

"Brother, your manners please," Al sighed in exasperation.

Hermione looked up at the clock in the Great Hall, "Well classes are about to start..."

"In ten minutes." Ron interrupted her, "No, I take that back, in fifteen minutes because the bell won't sound for ten minutes."

Hermione puffed up, "Really Ron, you should _try_ a little. If you want to do well on the OWLS then you should try to do what you can this year to pass so you can get into good classes for your future."

Ron rolled his eyes and seemed bored by the idea.

Al smiled, "What are your classes?"

Ron sighed, "Well, for a Monday we have History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's the worst Monday any fifth year has ever had to endure." He sighed and nearly slumped.

With a laugh Edward shrugged, about to open his mouth to say he was glad he didn't have to sit through those classes.

"Can I go? I mean, can I sit by and listen? I'll see more of what happens in this school and maybe learn how it all works. And I like History, and Potions sound interesting."

Ed nearly groaned, "Oh… the first class won't be so bad, I can sleep through that, but later on with Snape?" He sighed.

Al looked at Edward in confusion then looked to the other three. Hermione looked delighted to find someone who she could bring under her wing and teach and show them the delights of learning.

"Oh, Al! I'm sure it will be all right! And if you really are thinking about becoming a student here then it would be perfect!" She nearly giggled in delight.

The three boys groaned and Ed once again placed his head on the table.

Al smiled at Hermione and leaned over the table a bit, "Do you think I should bring a pencil and paper so I can take notes? I mean I don't think I will be a student, but I might learn something that I could use for later. And Edward could always teach me if I need to know something."

"Oh of course! I have an extra quill and some ink in my bag you can use. And I do have all the course books from my previous years in my trunk upstairs if you want to read up on them."

"You still have last years' books?" Ron gaped at her and even Harry looked shocked –sure he still had his school books from his first year, but he had left those back at the Dursleys, gathering dust on the shelf in his closet.

"Of course! I can't very well throw them away just because I've moved on. I might need to go back and re-read something in them for reference." She explained as though it were silly to not keep them.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Al nearly squealed in delight.

"Come on you four. Get to class before you get detention with a ghost." Ed sighed as he stood, motioning them all to follow him.

"A ghost?" Al asked.

"Professor Binns, the teacher of History of Magic, he's a ghost. Some say that he died one night and the next day his spirit came to class and he never even realized he had died. The other teachers don't have the heart to tell him so he's been the History Professor for years now." Hermione explained.

Hermione and Al lead the way with the other three following behind. The two chattered wildly about what he might learn and all the books she would loan him if he ever wanted to read up on it further.

The class was just as boring as ever, and Ed was the first to fall asleep at the table. Unfortunately for Hermione's hope, Al was the next to follow and the two brothers set up a steady rhythm with their breathing.

They were awoken as soon as class was dismissed and Al blushed, "Sorry… but he is boring."

Ed yawned and stretched like a lazy cat, "Yeah, told you."

Hermione sighed and puffed up a bit, "Well, there's always next time. Come on, we have to hurry to Potions."

Ron groaned, "I don't _want_ to hurry to Potions. Snape doesn't like us anyway."

"Well I don't want to be late." Hermione snapped. "And besides, if we're late, he'll dock points from Gryffindor."

That got a sigh out of Harry and Ron and they picked up their pace. The five walked down the halls quickly and into the dungeon. The three took their usual seats, but upon Ed's insistence, he and Al sat off to the side in the spare chairs that were set aside there.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies walked in. Draco smirked and nudged Goyle in the gut before he wandered over to stand in front of Ed.

"Why, isn't it the genius. What are you doing in class? Are you babysitting a first year? Oh, how sweet. Well, just so you know, this is a fifth year class, not a first year. You got the wrong class. Why don't you run along now?"

Edward yawned loudly, and sat back in his chair, propping his foot up on the table he sat at with his arms behind his head, "Go away, blondie, I don't have the patients to deal with you today. And just so you know, I know this is a fifth year class. Who said I'm the only genius in my family?" He raised a brow and smirked.

Draco raised his own brow and tried to sort out what he meant by that –then realization dawned on him and he looked down at Al who smiled sheepishly and waved at him.

"So you have a brother. Does your brother still wear diapers? Is that why you have to babysit him in class?"

"If you don't want me to pop you in the lip again like last time, why don't you sit down and shut up?"

"Really, Mr. Elric, must you pick fights with the students?" Snape asked as he swooped into his classroom, the doors slamming shut and causing the last few students out of their seats to scramble for them.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Of course not, Sir." He said with a sarcastic mock to his voice

"Then I suggest you stop picking fights."

"I'm not picking fights, I'm just talking. I save all my best fights for you, Sir." Ed then smiled charmingly though his golden eyes flashed, then darkened dangerously as a frightening grin crawled over his face slyly.

"How very amusing," Snape drawled as he took his place at the head of the classroom and crossed his hands in front of him. "Might I inquire as to why I have you and this child in my classroom?"

"Just visiting, Professor. Al here just wanted to watch you _charm_ your students into learning." Ed raised a brow, silently provoking the man on.

The students had stiffened and looked to each other, murmuring about what was happening. They had never seen someone actually fight back and forth with Snape like this. True it was becoming legendary from the first year Ed had appeared at their school, but to actually see it in action was amazing! Ed was standing up to Snape!

"Quiet." Snape demanded with a small raise of his voice. He turned his eyes back to Ed and then to Al who was sitting calmly next to his brother, not in the least bit scared.

Snape decided it was time to change that. "So this is the infamous Alphonse Elric?"

The entire class went into a hissing and squeaking frenzy as they pointed to the two brothers in a mixture of surprised delight, and annoyance.

"I am, Sir." Al told him with a smile. "Ed has told me you're Professor Snape and you teach the Potions class. I'm really interested to see what you're going to teach today. I've never see potions made before. Do you think I could try making potions too some time?"

Several girls giggled at the innocent way Alphonse had asked that question; they found him perfectly adorable.

Snape raised a brow at the boy slowly, "You do realize you are in a class of fifth year students. There are things you haven't yet learned and in this class, one slip of the hand and you could cause your body to disappear and your spirit to float free."

Ed snorted and Al slowly smiled, "It wouldn't be the first time, Sir." Then Ed burst into laugher.

Ed covered his eyes as he smiled, "Awe, Al." He grinned at his brother with a wink.

Al giggled then straightened up sharply as Snape shoved his face close to his and glared at him.

"This is no game child."

"And neither is alchemy. I know and I understand what could happen if careless actions are taken. I was just curious to see if I could join."

"No." Snape snapped.

"But…" Al slumped in his chair and sighed, "All right."

Snape pulled back, his pride momentarily wounded. The boy didn't seem scared of him, just as his brother wasn't. What had these boys seen to not be frightened of _him_?

If he had asked them, one word would have explained it all: Izumi.

"All right class; open your books one-hundred and fifty-two. Today we will be making a rejuvenation potion. It is used mostly to help one stay awake longer. The Aurors use this potion often if they are out in the field hunting down less than exemplary members of the wizarding community."

Edward had to raise a brow at the way Snape had said that. But he saw Harry sit up in his chair a bit straighter at the mention of 'the Aurors.'

"The instructions are in the book. However, I want you to use these ingredients instead. They are more common than the ones in the book." He swiped his wand at the board and the words appeared.

There was a groan from the class, a few muttering how annoying it was that he had to make it harder on them by changing the ingredients from the ones in the book.

Al's jaw dropped slightly and he looked at Edward quickly. Ed nodded and smiled a bit, then leaned closer, "That's some of the magic of this world, Al."

"Mr. Elric, do not speak while I'm speaking."

"Shove off it, Snape, I was just answering his question."

The room went deathly silent, "I will not, 'shove off', Mr. Elric. If you think you can answer all his questions, then by all means, come up here and teach my class."

There were several gasps.

Ed shrugged as a wicked grin slithered up his face and his eyes darkened dangerously, "Fine, but don't blame me if your students actually learn anything."

Snape nearly boiled over in anger at that last comment but he continued his cold exterior and he stepped aside and he motioned for him to take his place. He moved to the back of the room and stood still, watching him with a simmering, dark, anger that he gave everyone.

Ed didn't feel special at all.

Edward looked at Al and managed to stop himself from snickering, before he wandered up to the front of the class. He leaned back against the table with his arms folded, looking lazy while his eyes swept around at the surprised faces. Then it hit him: He had to teach these kids!

He smiled nervously and let out a worried laugh before he scratched the back of his head. "Well, the rejuvenation potion is sort of like coffee for muggles, only it works ten times as well. Does anyone know what is in the ingredient kola nuts?"

The room sat still but Al's hand shot up.

Ed waited a moment then finally nodded at his brother, "Al?"

"Kola nuts have caffeine in them. It's what people use in sodas, teas, and coffee."

"Right. So just think about it, even potions use the same qualities that muggle science has discovered, the only difference is that you wizards found it first. Every ingredient up there has to do with manipulating your body to respond to its chemical reaction. But with the infusion of magic into the mixture, it takes it too a whole other level. Okay, so everyone get up and get your ingredients."

Draco snorted and stood, wandering over to the cabinate to get some of the supplies they didn't have in their student kits, "Muggle science, what a joke."

Edward glared, "Hey, Malfoy, if you don't believe me, you should study the basic make up of the ingredients. Muggles figured it out without magic; do you have to skills to do that?"

"I don't need to know the muggle way of doing things."

Ed scowled, "You're just limiting yourself; holding yourself back."

"Brother, don't pick on him." Al sighed loudly.

Ed looked up at the ceiling and waved his hand lazily, "Whatever."

Al looked up at the board and studied the ingredients carefully then shifted, "Brother, do you think I can try? I _really_ want too."

Ed shrugged, "Sure."

Al smiled and jumped to his feet, rushing to the cabinet to stand in line and get the ingredients. He grabbed a spare book and caldron hurried back to the spare table and set up quickly, he read the directions through quickly, pausing as he had to substitute the different ingredients. He laughed suddenly and looked over to Snape, "I can see why you changed some of the ingredients. The ones in the book wouldn't work as long as the ones you have up there."

Snape slowly raised a brow in curiosity.

Alphone began to start his cooking just as the rest of the class did.

Edward began to walk around the room, whispering to a student here or there to help them out without drawing attention to them. His hand shot out suddenly to grab Harry's hand to keep him from adding something and he shook his head, "Check the board again Harry, you missed something."

Harry looked at him funny then checked the board and his heart sank, he had accidentally skipped line four and went straight to five. "Thanks…" mumbled, looking embarrassed.

With a grin, Harry turned back to Neville to explain to him why this herb was used before this one. Understanding suddenly lit upon Neville's face and he nodded quickly, a new vigor and delight showed upon his features and he smiled slowly before he got back to work; his knew knowledge creating an excitement to finish that seemed to only rub off on himself.

The other students seemed less than vigorous to do the very best at their potions –only doing as much work as they had too.

With a large yawn, Edward continued wandering around. He peeked into his brother's caldron and he smirked, "Al, did you add sugar?"

Al smiled, "Yes. While I was adding the ingredients I figured that this thing would taste horrible, but I noticed that if I added the sugar in small doses while I put in the cleansed beetle eyes, it would mix well and give it a better taste."

Edward laughed, "You always did think about that sort of thing, even as kids. You think it'll work?" He asked and picked up Al's book, his hand on his chin as he read through the formula once more replacing the new ingredients with the ones in the book, and he nodded slowly, seeing what Al saw.

"It should. It's not exactly like alchemy, but the basic principle lies within it."

"And alchemy was born in the kitchen… got it." Ed grinned and replaced the book before he turned back to roaming around the class quietly. He peeked into their caldrons and nodded in approval or whispering to a student now and then.

Snape was rather frustrated; Ed had a completely different style of teaching and the children were going to finish their potions without seeing the consequences of not paying attention. They weren't going to learn from experience that if they didn't do it right the first time, it would be useless. By giving them hints, he was forcing them to rely on his judgment.

But upon looking to Neville, who for the first time in all his potions career, wasn't making a mess of his potion and it looked to be near completion with a perfect sample of the rejuvenation potion, he had to wonder if perhaps his method was indeed useful for _some_ students.

Edward groaned, "Malfoy, I told you not to add the dandelion throat too soon after putting in the cactus juice. Even the book says to wait ten minutes."

Draco scowled at him "You did too. You told me to add it right after I put in the cactus juice."

Ed smiled slyly as he looked away, scratching at his cheek with one finger, "Oh, did I really? No, you must have heard me wrong. I would _never_ have told _any_ student _that._" He grinned to himself, trying so hard not to snicker in delight.

Draco growled and gripped his spoon, looking ready to murder the man. "You made me mess up on purpose!" He accused.

Ed turned back to the fuming young man then he clapped his hands and placed them onto the cauldrons side and tilted his head then nodded, "Congratulations Malfoy, you've made a perfect sample of heartburn medicine."

He stiffened and blinked, "What?" Draco was confused –first from the clap and now the announcement of what his potion was.

"You made heartburn medication. By adding the dandelion throat too soon, you stopped the cactus juice's storage power and it released itself too soon and the C8H10N4O2 chemicals that the kola nuts had been trying to absorb were canceled out; but by doing that you have also made a base compound that will help calm the acid in a human stomach."

Draco's face grew red from anger, "What the hell is C8H10N4O2?"

"It's the chemical elements that make up the basic alkaloid of caffeine in the kola nuts." Al spoke up even as he set his spoon aside and nodded with a smile. "I'm all done brother." He looked to him with a triumphant look on his face.

Snape was the one to move first and he peered into the boy's caldron and studied his potion. A surprised look spread over Snape's face but was quickly replaced by an unpleased one. "Hmm, seems you have a talent for potions. Though you do need work and your method is crass and crude at best."

The class went dead silent, even Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise. Snape had_ never _complimented any of them on their potions.

Al smiled, "Its just simply understanding what you are putting into the mix. It's just like cooking only with magic."

Snape sniffed in annoyance, "Well, bottle up a sample of your potion so I may study it later. The sugar intrigues me as to how it will affect the potion's longevity." He then turned and motioned for Ed to take his seat.

Edward rolled his eyes but did as he was bided –besides, the class was over anyway.

Snape went to each table and peered into their caldrons. He was silent as he passed them. He paused as he looked into Harry's caldron and looked at him, "You should thank Mr. Elric from pausing your hand from ruining your potion. You won't be so lucky next time." And he continued on, not even saying a word to Hermione as her potion was perfect as always.

He paused at Neville's potion and stared at the contents then looked to the boy.

Neville shifted nervously.

"I would like to speak with you after class." Snape drawled out then continued on.

Neville slumped and sighed in defeat.

He stopped at Malfoy's potion and his lips formed a thin line, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Elric is right. By ignoring both his and the books instructions you have ruined a perfectly good potion. Next time, do try to listen."

Draco's cheeks went bright red and he glared at Edward, "But he…"

Snape raised a hand, though there was a look in his eyes that told him it would be all right.

Ed once again yawned as he sat back in his chair with his foot on the table with Al talking excitedly next to him.

Snape moved back to the head of the class and waved his hand, "Leave a sample of your potions at your tables and clean up your mess. I'll gather them up once you have all left."

The students were quick to clean up and leave their samples on the edge of the tables as they hurried out. Edward and Al were on their way out when Snape stopped them.

Neville stood off to the side, fidgeting nervously.

Snape looked Edward right in the eyes before he turned and moved over to Neville, standing in front of him. "What did Mr. Elric tell you to do with your potion?"

Licking his lips and staring up at the man who frightened him, Neville stammered. Upon watching Snape's brow rise in irritation, the words flew from him. "He said that potions was like cooking! He said that I couldn't cook the chicken first then add the butter, you had to go in an order. Sometimes you can deviate, but there is a reason things have to be laid out as they are. And he explained that the reason why the black root had to be added first before the essence of jasmine was because the black root had to cook for the skin to soften for the essence to seep into it and bond to the juices within the black root. When the black root exploded then the juices would be well bonded and ready to be combined with the rest. It makes sense because Professor Sprout was talking about black root qualities and explained that with such a tough outer skin that in order to open it, herbologist have to cook it for a small time to soften the skin. It…" He stopped and shifted from one foot to the other, "It just… made sense. I… I guess I understand now why I didn't understand potions till now; I wasn't paying attention to the reasons as to why this was added before this. It's like cooking… you can't bake the cake first then add the eggs. It doesn't work that way."

Snape stood a bit straighter and then nodded, "I don't understand what Mr. Elric was attempting to tell you, but it seems you did." He drawled, seeming less than happy by this. He waved his hand. "You may go now."

Neville nodded and turned, heading for the door.

"And your potion was perfect. I never thought I would live to see such a feat." Snape scowled. "Now that I know it's possible, I'll be grading you tougher.

Neville stopped and turned, staring at Snape with a mixture of horror and awe, the blood completely drained from his face. He shot Ed one last look and a goofy smile spread over his face before he disappeared out the door.

Snape turned and he stared at the Elric brothers. One was looking bored and lazy, the other standing straight and strong, waiting for whatever was to happen.

"Mr. Elric, with the exception of Neville, you ruined the entire point of teaching these children. If you fix their problems for them, they will never learn."

Ed's face screwed up, "Look, Snape, I thought the point of being a teacher was to teach the kids –and fix their mistakes so they would remember later."

"But if you fix their mistakes they will grow to rely on you." Snape shot back. "They need to learn how to handle their mistakes on their own."

"They're kids! They aren't adults and you shouldn't make them grow up any faster than they have too!" Ed shouted. His minds eyes flashed back to his lack of a childhood. "Kids should be allowed to grow up carefree and enjoy themselves while they can. There's a war out there but they should still be allowed leeway to learn and experience. Don't force them to become grownups. It's a harsh punishment."

"Brother…" Al whispered, taking his hand in both of his. Edward pulled his hand away and stormed from the room. Alphonse sighed loudly and shook his head. He turned his eyes to Snape suddenly and smiled softly, "Don't mind him, Professor Snape. Edward had to grow up early. He was nine when our mother died. He's the eldest, so he felt he had to take care of me even though we had agreed to take care of each other. He shouldered the burden of everything. He tried to protect me. I don't remember what happened during the five years I had lost my body, but from the stories I heard, he had been forced to endure things most grownups would have crumpled under."

Alphonse stared up at Snape, who was still staring out the door as though he was ignoring Al. The boy smiled, knowing the man had been clinging to his words. He sighed heavily, "Well I better go after Brother. In this state, he's bound to cause a fight or yell at someone who doesn't deserve it. I should go make sure he stays out of trouble. Thank you for allowing me to join your class today." Al smiled all the more brilliantly before he turned and left the classroom, leaving the man to absorb his words.

With a shake of his head and causing his rather greasy hair to sway about his face, Snape turned to gather up the bottles with his students' names on them. "To think the younger is more mature than the eldest." He grumbled and threw in the less than average potions –except for three this time around.

---------- ----------

I know, this was a long chapter o.0 but I couldn't find any decent place to cut till there…. But oh well. Ya'll deceive it, I made ya'll wait a few days longer than I first intended too. Not that that is a bad thing, simply because I actually figured out a huge plot hole and fixed it so it will now work better and flow nicely -

Bleh, for some reason I didn't like this chapter yet I was so excited to write it. I think it's because Snape is WAY out of character when talking with Neville. I also think it's because I feel like everyone has a nice side –even Snape. I have a bad habit of doing that to people ;.; don't flay me! I wanted to do something nice for Neville! He's always getting picked on or having his potions explode! … but yeah… that was completely out of character and I hate it, but I didn't have the heart to change it. ;.; I'm sorry!

Though I did like Ed's little bicker with Snape… 'I save all my best fights for you, Sir.' I liked that. And I giggled when I thought of Ed purposely screwing Malfoy over with his potion. Ya'll are lucky! I thought that up just before I posted this sucker so I rewrote that scene to include that!

Again, not a very exciting chapter… I think I'll post the next one early just because this chapter sucked on top of being a guilty-pleasure-joyable. And Ed does find out something that makes him less than logical in the next chappie ;) snickers give ya a hint… Ministry.

(I hope Ed seems less perfect o.0 I'm trying to work on that. I didn't realize that with my thoughts of him being older and a bit more mature, I was cutting out all the lovable quirks Ed has) and thanks to those who pointed that out! (Though I know this chapter doesn't show it much because Ed is a little too giddy at having family with him again and not being completely alone.)

Well, I'll let ya'll go. Again, Reviews are brilliant motivators and questions are always welcome! Till next time

Melissa the Damgel

(p.s. oh yeah! I really did look up Kola nuts and they really are used for that sort of stuff!)


	5. Enrollment and Revelations

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. … you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 5

--------

Enrollment and Revelations

--------

"So that's who Voldemort is…" Al whispered, his eyes were wide and his brows lifted high in surprise. "Wow… he sounds horrible."

Ed rolled his eyes, "That's putting it gently." He allowed the sarcasm to roll off his lips before he took another drink of his cider.

Dumbledore smiled and offered Al another glass of pumpkin juice before he took his seat behind his desk, "Indeed, so I hope you understand the situation we're in. We can't let you roam this world; even though I do trust Edward impeccably and trust his judgment."

Ed looked at Dumbledore with a confused look on his face, "Gramps, why the hell would you trust me? I'll do whatever the hell I want anyway, so why would I need anyone's approval?"

"Brother…" Al scolded and turned his eyes up at him, looking embarrassed as he peeked back over to Dumbledore, who also looked rather put-off by his declaration.

With a sigh, Dumbledore waved his hand slightly to dismiss this subject, "Never mind my boy. Now then, let us get to business. What shall we do with you?" He turned twinkling blue eyes to Alphonse and smiled warmly.

Ed sighed heavily and looked over to Al who lifted his brows in surprise of being address directly. He shifted in his seat shyly before going back to his drink and drinking it slowly to stall his answer while he looked over the rim of his glass at Dumbledore.

Sitting forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees, Edward cleared his throat loudly and took the lead, "Well, I've –we've- been thinking; if the gate really did push me away, then maybe I should wait and make sure there weren't any side effects. We need to study that ritual more and make sure it isn't a summoning spell. Even though we thought it to be a transportation spell, we could have read a symbol wrong, or even said something wrong to have changed the entire purpose of that spell. If we were to perform it a second time, who knows who or what might show up here instead. We were lucky the first time with getting Al; but the second time –who knows."

Al nodded, "I agree with Brother; we should wait. I think that because of how the spell was designed –with bringing blood to blood- that I was brought here under that loophole, but next time we might get a homunculi instead; Envy is still out there somewhere."

Ed blinked in surprise and turned to look at Al, "How did you know that?"

With a small, sad smile, he looked at his brother, "I told you; I saw things in the Gate as I came here. I don't remember all of them because it was such a mass amount of information all at once; but I feel like I remember things… I think I remember hearing something about Envy being our half-brother."

Edward grimaced and looked away, his hair hiding his face a bit, "Yeah… that's right." He couldn't get mad at that –it was simple fact. He had four years to come to grips with the idea and though it sickened him, he couldn't put any blame on his father. Envy was born four hundred years before even his mother was born. It wasn't like Hohenheim had cheated on her. Still, that didn't mean he forgave him or anything. Just made him hate the bastard even more.

Al sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I don't remember what we did… after I lost my body… but Winry told me what she could; and Rose and Sheska, and the Colonel and Hawkeye… they told me a little about being in the military and some of the things we did." Al trailed off then shrugged, "It's all right though…"

With a sigh, Ed ruffled his little brother's hair, looking annoyed but his voice was softer than usual, "I'll tell you more about those years later. I didn't think it'd bug you not to remember." He leaned back in his chair and looked to Dumbledore.

The old man smiled sweetly at the two brothers and Ed flushed, looking away with a little grumble and an angry glint in his golden eyes.

Al smiled at Ed then looked to Dumbledore. "We told Umbridge that I was looking to transfer in here as a student. But… I don't think I want to be a student here. Being in Potions today made me realize that I want to learn more about this world, but if I had to carry a class schedule like the other students, it would hinder me too much. I'm used to working at a faster pace than what they will be learning from. We learned alchemy so quickly, and so young as children, that we shoved years of knowledge and practice into only a year and nearly succeeded. I'd like to learn, but not as a traditional student."

Dumbledore's smile grew into a hint of amusement. "Well my boy, I'm sure I could make arrangements for you to get tutoring from the Professors. You are just in luck. There is indeed a program here at Hogwarts for untraditional students. For the most part it is never used, but I would be breaking no rules by allowing you to study under different circumstances here at the school."

Al's smile grew across his face to the point where his nearly silvery, warm brown eyes practically glowed in delight, "It's possible?"

"Of course."

"That's wonderful! I want to learn all about Potions, and that Transfiguration class sounds interesting, as does Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But nothing else really caught my eye. Besides, Ed can teach me if there is anything else."

"We'll have to get you a wand and some books. But we'll worry about that later. I did call a meeting for the teachers later tonight. If you want to be an untraditional student, I'll do it under the pretense that you are farther along in your studies than your year. This way, you will learn more quickly than if you were to study as a first year.

Edward nodded, "He made a fifth year potion this morning under Snape's glaring eyes. It won't be a stretch for them to believe he is farther along in his studies. Just give me a week to tutor him and he'll be ready for their classes." He grinned wickedly and looked at Al from the corner of his eyes.

Alphonse went stiff and suddenly worried –was his brother going to work him to death? He laughed nervously then drowned himself in the rest of his pumpkin juice as though that would drive his fear away.

Dumbledore nodded, "Then join us in the Great Hall tonight around eight p.m. and I'll tell the teachers as to why Alphonse has joined us."

Edward smiled warmly, for a moment in time truly grateful for all the old man did for him, "Thanks Gramps."

Dumbledore waved his hand, "Nonsense, it's the most I could do for you two. You are both innocent by-standards pulled into a war by accident. Al, I'll have to take you to Diagon Alley this weekend to get your supplies, that is, if Ed will trust me to take you."

Ed smirked, "As long as I'm not the one having to take him shopping; fine with me. Just bring him back alive. I won't complain otherwise."

"Dia-what?" Al asked suddenly, looking to Ed.

"Basically the main shopping area for wizards and witches." Ed explained and Al nodded in simple acceptance.

Edward stood with a stretch and his back popped a few times before he placed his hands on his hips and grinned, "Well, thanks Gramps."

Dumbledore nodded his head once, "Of course Edward."

----------

Dumbledore smiled as he stood at the front of the Grand Hall. All the teachers were down sitting at the main tables looking up at their Headmaster for once as though they were once against students in awe of their Headmaster.

"I would first like to thank you all for coming. I have an announcement to make. Due to how rare this situation appears, I would like to remind all you teachers that our school does indeed have a program available for untraditional students. It is designed for students who are far beyond their years in learning their skills in magic, or for one reason or another it is required that they be taught outside of the normal classroom setting. With that said, I would like to introduce Alphonse Elric, the brother of our very own Edward Elric." He motioned Al to step next to him.

Al smiled shyly and stood from the chair he sat upon next to Ed. His hands fidgeted behind his back as he looked out at all the teachers nervously.

Dumbledore gave him a warm smile before he looked back to his faculty, "Alphonse has been raised away from the traditional wizarding home. Both Alphonse and Edward's parents departed this world when they were very young. Alphonse has been staying with some family friends while Edward has been here working. Alphonse was not in the registry for magical children upon his birth; even in his own country, and the cause is still unknown. But, due to his brother's job he grew curious and began to learn magic with their mentor in their small farming community across the ocean in the country of Canada, about fifty miles outside the city of Happy Valley-Goose Bay. His mentor has taught him all she knew and he decided to join his brother this year at our school.

Edward looked like he was about to give birth to an unknown creature as he mouthed, _'Happy Valley-Goose Bay? What the hell?'_

Even Al's eyebrow twitched in surprise but he managed to keep his smile plastered to his face for all the teachers; and when he glanced back at Ed, his eyes widening before he looked back to the teachers and continued to pretend like he was just nervous and not wondering where the hell Happy Valley-Goose Bay was… or even if it existed.

"I have interviewed him and seen what he has learned, and I must say, he is far more advanced than any second year I've ever known. So due to that, I've decided to place him as an untraditional student. His level varies depending on subject –as Professor Snape well knows, he is far beyond fifth year level in Potions, but he might only be third year level in charms. You will each get your change to teach him once a week for an hour in the evenings. If it is easier for you to place him into one of your higher classes instead of tutoring then we will sit down with Alphonse and we will discus the options." Dumbledore explained.

"Now then. If there are any questions… yes Dolores?"

"When will we be allowed to assess his level and skill? If I am able to place him into my second year class I would rather do that than tutor him in the evenings." She seemed to ruffle up."

Dumbledore smiled, "In about two weeks time, my dear. He only just decided today that he will be joining our fine school. He needs time to make arrangements back home and get supplies sent to him as well as pick up supplies in Diagon Alley this weekend. Till then he will be sitting in on classes or studying with his brother. Once he is ready to begin, we'll sort him and begin lessons."

"Why his brother?" Umbridge asked curtly. Her bulbous eyes narrowed at him then eyed Edward awkwardly.

"I assure you, Edward is far more than capable of tutoring any student here. He simply wants to get his brother prepared for what will be expected of him here. Back home his training was very untraditional."

Umbridge snorted and looked away.

Snape narrowed his eyes then slowly raised his hand.

"Yes Severus?"

"I simply want to let the boy know that I have already made my assessment and he will be joining me on Thursday nights at six p.m. _sharp_ as soon as his supplies arrive."

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course; and thank you, Severus."

Snape snorted and looked away, "If there is nothing else, I will be leaving now."

Dumbledore nodded his head as his acceptance, "Thank you Severus, and yes, you can take your leave."

Snape stood and walked from the room quickly.

Al looked back at Ed with wide eyes filled with a mixture of wonder and pure terror at the idea he had already been assessed when he hadn't studied for the test.

The teachers for the most part all seemed pleased with the change of pace this year and they agreed readily with warm smiles, silently welcoming Alphonse. Well, everyone except Umbridge who glared at the boy as though she knew he had been the one who set off the dung bombs on the fourth floor west hallway last week.

Dumbledore smiled and dismissed the teachers then looked to the brothers, "Now then, Edward, if you say you can catch him up to speed with the wizarding world in only two weeks, do so, and do it well. I have a feeling Dolores is going to be watching little Alphonse here closely for any slip-ups."

Edward laughed, "Sir, we learned how to do alchemy from a book, for Al to actually have a teacher to show him how to do it, he'll have all the books learned at the end of the week. Trust me. He'll amaze all the teachers."

---------- ----------

A week and four days later:

---------- ----------

Winry sat on the edge of her bed –one knee pulled up close to her body with her elbow atop it and her hand buried in her hair, while the other leg dangled off the side of the bed and her hand lay limp at her side.

"This sucks." She grumbled and glared at nothing in particular.

She was still in denial. She was being help by guys dressing up in robes and holding sticks whenever they escorted her out of this cell and into another cell where they proceeded to interview her, if not just beat the tar out of her. And somehow, after every painful-interview, they healed her and she was as good as new.

"I'm being held captive by a cult. That's got to be the only explanation. They are hypnotizing me or something." She grumbled and closed her eyes, her fingers curling in her hair.

She didn't know how long it was, but it had to have been at least two weeks. She had lost track of the days somewhere around day five or six.

That first day she had slept through most of it and when she did wake up, she vaguely remembered thinking she was in a hospital room. It comforted her for some reason, so she had gone back to sleep and left worrying for tomorrow.

It was the second day that she realized something was wrong.

She sat up in bed, stared at the shimmering, opaque wall –that _had_ _no_ door- and Winry proceeded to scream and pound on that wall. It felt funny, almost like it bounced her hand away when her fist connected with it.

Winry had eventually stopped screaming when her voice had gone raw. She then proceeded to pace the small five-by-ten room instead. She felt like a caged animal in there. And she had absolutely nothing to do. She was bored out of her mind!

But she was so confused. How could she be locked in this room? There were no doors, no windows, not even a trap door in the floor or ceiling –and the wall didn't have any grooves under it to suggest that the wall moved on hydraulics. To put it simply, Winry didn't know how she had gotten in there to begin with.

When her first meal arrived she was shocked –there was a window that opened up suddenly about her height at chest level when there hadn't been one there before! She stared through the hole and took her tray of food and saw the form of a man wearing what appeared to be a dress suit –but it was a robe?

And then that small window sealed up suddenly and left no trace of a seam and didn't move or give in the least.

She was at first fascinated and had nearly skipped her breakfast to inspect the wall to see if there was a way to get that window open again. But the confusion just grew and she had eventually crawled onto the bed, ate her food and felt lost.

It was around lunchtime that they first came for her. The first few days were all right. It was mostly a kindly older gentleman with red hair by the name of Arthur Weasley that came to get her and talk with her. He asked her all sorts of questions, things that sounded like: 'flu network', 'Port keys', something about 'brooms', and then her personal favorite because she had no idea what they were talking about, 'ap-par-ate', which just sounded like 'operate' to her and made her rather queasy at the thought that they were here interviewing her because they thought she did an illegal operation.

But Arthur Weasley made her feel safe. She talked with him, told him what she knew and asked him why she was here. She had asked him several times if he knew where Al was –and asked him if he ever found a young boy by that name, to tell her if he was all right.

She was frustrated that they wouldn't let her leave, yes, but so far it had been all right.

The accents made Winry realize that first day she was in a foreign land. At first, she had figured it was most likely they were just interviewing her to be certain their country would be safe. So she had waited it out with a groan, heavy sighs, and much pacing.

On the fifth day, the nice gentleman didn't come.

They pulled those sticks out at her again –she had wanted to laugh and ask them if they were going to make a little campfire for her; but she never got that far.

They had said some funny words and she felt her whole body get blown back against the wall and pain erupted in her back. She cried out, fearful for herself and in confusion of what just happened to cause that.

The men had rushed her and said some more funny words, tying her up and dragging her down the hallways.

She had been taken to a different room this time –a room with cuffs on the wall where they shackled her wrists to it. Then they proceeded to ask her questions concerning a man named 'Dumb' 'belle' 'dore' –or something like that. They asked about a school, about a boy named Harry, about any secret organizations they might be affiliated with; if there was an army being created in that school that had a 'hog' in the name.

Winry told the truth. She knew nothing. But for her innocence all she received was lash marks across her back, bruises along her ribs, and split lips. She screamed and twisted in pain, her body jerking back against the wall when they said those funny words that sent lights racing to her and slamming into her body.

What were in those sticks? Were they high energy electricity beams? She heard something about hand-held stun-guns being created back in Central, but if this was the invention, they went into overkill with putting so much power into them.

She wasn't liking this country very much anymore.

After her interrogations, a woman would come in and heal her wounds and bruises –and that was what unnerved Winry the most.

They healed her instantly.

That first night after the interrogation, she had sat curled up on the bed, up against the corner, hugging her knees tightly to herself, shaking uncontrollably and wanting to go home, wanting to find Al, even just wanting to sit in her workshop with nothing to do; Winry had allowed herself to lose track of time and just let her thoughts wonder.

She had resisted the urge to cry. She wasn't going to break that easily, she decided.

So she had fought tooth and nail for the last week, enduring all they dished out at her and she threw it back at them, cursing them but always telling the truth.

Arthur Weasley came back one day, told her he was sorry he was gone, but one of his many children had called him away for a bit.

She had smiled, but it felt hollow even to herself. And that's when Arthur's face twisted in confusion and his eyes grew concerned while he stared at her. He studied her long and hard –then finally whispered, "What happened?"

Winry wrinkled her nose and inhaled slowly, keeping herself calm and forced back any tears that might have even threatened to form before they even touched the backs of her eyes. "Nothing," She hissed and looked away.

He had left then.

That was yesterday. She didn't want to know what would happen today. She didn't think she could take much more of this –but at the same time, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of winning.

She sniffled and rubbed her eye lightly –maybe a few tears wouldn't hurt. She was so scared; they were hurting her but then fixing her up right away –and she didn't know how. She didn't know where Al was, she was in a different land, and she was scared he was gone. What if the Gate took him back? What if she lost another one?

The pain in her chest tightened and this time the tears really did fall –but for another entirely different reason.

"Ed, where are you?" She whispered; her teeth clenching tightly as she tried to keep her breath from hitching. Winry had mastered the art of crying silently over the last two years. The first year she had practically cried herself to sleep every night, this last year she was getting better… maybe only twice a week –three or four times if it was a bad week.

She dragged her shabby, flat pillow onto her lap and hid her face against it, wanting to go home, find Ed and Al and just be happy and go back to the way things had been when they were younger.

She hated those men out there past her wall that she still didn't understand how it could just form a door but leave no seams. She hated this building, so lifeless and ugly, and she hated the fast she didn't know where Al was. If she couldn't have Ed by her side, she wanted to at least look out for Al till Ed got back.

Wizards and witches? It was just too much for her right now. She wanted out so badly; but all she could do was bury her face into her pillow and loose herself in a pair of golden eyes that even as a child had been burned into her mind's eye and stayed with her whenever she needed them to comfort her.

---------- ----------

Arthur Weasley stared at the young woman sitting on her bed in the holding cell she had seemed to accept as her current lodgings. He frowned and remembered noticing how her eyes had looked away from him after he had come to talk with her after having been called away for a few days. He had asked her what was wrong, but she hadn't said much of anything. He watched her now as she pulled her knees up to her chest and she hugged her legs to her body as she tried to comfort herself in some manner.

With a sigh, Arthur stayed where he was, he was waiting for someone; an Albus Dumbledore to be exact.

It had been a week and several days since the girl appeared from no where. The Ministry had interrogated her extensively. Only after having seen the coldness in her eyes did Arthur learn the Ministry had used every method they could to force information out of her –but the girl had remained adamant she had no idea who they were as the Ministry of Magic, what they were talking about in reference to any secret armies being created by an organization, and when asked about Dumbledore, she had looked at them funny and asked, _'Who's he'? That's a stupid name to give someone.'_ before she had gone back to being frustrated by answering all the same questions.

But this time around she had finally broken down to some extent.

Arthur still felt sick as he listened to the recount from one of the Ministry men who had been in the room.

The girl had gone limp in her shackles and she had hung her head as though ready to cry. For a time, the Ministry official in charge had thought he finally had cracked her and she was going to tell him everything about Dumbledore's next plans or how he was going to take over the Ministry of Magic. Instead she had looked at him with only a hint of tears in her eyes and yelled at him, throwing curses around as she tried to kick out at his body –in general, going very violent on him.

"_I don't know anything! I don't even know where I am! I just want to find Al and go home! Can I? Can I have your permission to leave this stinking hell-hole?'_ and she had cursed a bit more, and threw a few more kicks out at him –her wrists bleeding by the end of the session.

And that had broken Arthur Weasley's heart. Being a father he knew when a child had had enough. He could see it in her eyes now; the strain he felt yesterday as he wondered if he would get his work finished before quitting time, was nothing compared to this mentally battered young woman. He felt guilty even thinking he had it rough after taking a few days off.

He finally called in Dumbledore to intervene. Though his standing was tenuous at the moment and having him nudge his way into this sort of case was dangerous for the man at the moment; it also made sense because no one wanted to claim responsibility for a terrible mistake they had made by keeping a young woman, who knew nothing of the wizarding world. She had no witch powers of her own and was most likely a muggle, and no spy. It was a dangerous time here. If the _Daily Prophet _got word that the Ministry had interrogated a girl to the point she had given up and was broken, it would be terrible press for them.

Sensing movement on the other side of the door, Arthur turned just as the iron door was opened and a guard let Dumbledore enter.

Arthur smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about her. I know the _Daily Prophet_ did a report on her breaking in, but it was under-shadowed with the recent Sturgis Podmore incident a few days ago, she was placed on the back-burner so to speak, using muggle talk."

Dumbledore nodded as he studied the girl from their side of the barrier. "It's understandable Arthur. It's all right, I've had an incident at school to take care of so I can sympathize. May I enter and question the young woman? I'm sure I can get her to speak to me."

Arthur nodded, "Of course, I even went so far as to get your clearance the day we found her. I knew if anyone needed it, it would be you." He pulled his wand form his pocket and moved to the right side of the one-way magic window. He poked at it in five different places in what looked to be a specific pattern and a door suddenly appeared and opened wide.

The girl jumped inside as she looked up and stared at the door. Her entire body stiffened and she gripped at her legs tighter. When Dumbledore walked in, a slightly confused look crossed her face but that didn't ease her fear.

With a warm grandfatherly smile, Dumbledore waved his wand, creating a comfy chair next to her bed so he could sit with her.

The girl's eyes went wide as she stared at the chair before she looked back to Dumbledore as he took his seat.

"Lemon drop?" He asked as he held out the tin to her.

The young woman didn't move, her arms tightening around her knees. That was the last thing she expected him to say; and the way he smiled so kindly gave her the wiggins. What was he? The executioner trained in tricking people into feeling comfortable? Well she wasn't going to fall for it! She wrinkled her nose instead and looked away slightly –watching him from the corner of her eyes instead.

Dumbledore continued to smile as he took one for himself and popped it into his mouth. "I'm Albus Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley told me of the situation here and I've come to try and help you if I can."

"Why should I trust you? You're the one they keep asking me about!" she nearly shouted, jumping up from the bed and backing away from him.

The wizard frowned and he leaned back in his chair comfortably. "Then I am terribly sorry to hear this. I did not realize their suspicion of me would go so far as to hurt a young lady such as you."

With a shift, the girl eased from one foot to the other. "Look, I don't know anything. I just want to go home."

"I know. We just need to know if you are from a wizarding home."

With a twisting of her face and an exasperated sigh, the young woman shook her head, "I already said I wasn't. I don't know who you people are, thinking you are wizards and can do magic, but I don't belong here. I need to get home to someone and I can't very well take care of him here!" She glared then looked away.

Tilting his head, Dumbledore, studied the young woman. She was quite beautiful; long golden hair, a soft complexion, yet she was strong, both spiritually and physically. He could see the muscles in her arms and the way her back was held straight and her head held high.

"Where do you live?"

"Risembool."

Dumbledore stiffened suddenly. "Risem… Are you from Amestris?"

The girl narrowed her blue eyes, "Yes…"

"Do you by chance know a pair of brothers by the name of Elric?"

The girl perked up right away and she nodded quickly as she took a step towards him, "Do you know where Al is? I tried to grab onto him when he was disappearing, but while he was flying through the air I lost my grip on him and woke up here."

"Alphonse Elric?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Yes!" she smiled, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is."

Winry sighed in relief and smiled even as she sank back onto the edge of the bed and gripped the bedding tightly at her sides, "I'm glad he's all right." She said with smile, her eyes closing in some unconscious relief that eased a weight from her shoulders. "I was so scared something bad happened to him. I can't lose him too."

Dumbledore studied her closely, "What's your name?"

With a soft smile and blue eyes that were beginning to warm up, she lifted her head and looked to the old man sitting in front of her, "… Winry Rockbell."

---------- ----------

The last week and a half had gone by quickly. Al flopped backwards onto Edward's bed and groaned loudly, "I can't take this anymore. Can I just say I never learned much about Transfiguration from our old teacher? And it makes no sense! How can you make a tea cup into something else completely? It doesn't follow equivalent exchange!"

Edward smiled softly. "I know. I couldn't wrap my head around it the first few years I was here. But the only theory I have is that the gate is completely open here and allows anything to happen so long as it is within reasonable means for the wizard or witch to control –even if that means turning a tea cup into a rat. The gate has different laws here."

"It's amazing to think that equivalent exchange isn't required here; but it is so hard to understand only because that law has been our truth all our lives."

"I know, Al, really I do. But you'll learn to get used to it. Besides, if we end up being stuck here the rest of our lives, we'll be stuck with their twisted gate laws as well." Ed explained.

Al nodded and rubbed his eyes before he slapped his cheeks and sat back up, "All right, let's start over with chapter twenty-five, I didn't quiet understand the beginning; and I'm going to be interviewed by McGonagall tonight so I want to do my best. After this I'll know my schedule for the teachers and I'll begin my training!" He smiled then waved for his brother to begin reading.

Edward smiled; he felt satisfaction being with his brother again; studying with him; hell, even just listening to him try and lure some of the castle cats to him was satisfying. He leaned back in his chair and rested his ankle upon his opposite knee as he lifted the book again, slowly explaining the principles of an animagus and the ability few wizards possessed, as well as the principle behind the spell of transforming another animal into another.

---------- ----------

"Edward?" Dumbledore knocked on the door.

Edward turned in his chair as he watched the old man enter his room. It had been several days since Al had finished his assessment –he had passed with flying colors and they had ranked him at third and fourth year levels in most of his classes –though he had much of the basics to relearn and much training to undergo before he would be granted those officials ranks in his varying classes.

Hagrid had taken Dumbledore's place four days ago and taken Al to Diagon Alley to get his supplies –and Al had returned with a kitten under his arms and a grin on his face so big Ed felt like a horrible man telling him they couldn't keep the cat –what would happened to it when they went home? The cat would be left homeless. But seeing the tears gather in his brother's eyes he had winced and whined as he tried to then beg Al to understand.

That hadn't worked either and after being called a horrible brother then having spent six hours trying to find the hiding Al, Edward finally gave up and shouted at the top of his lungs he could deep the damn thing.

Al then appeared out of a suit of armor down the hall from Edward hugging the kitten close.

The irony hit Ed and he had to snort to keep from laughing bitterly before he stomped away and decided to go scare some first years to make himself feel better.

At the moment, Al was in class sitting in on Professor Flitwick's lesson with the first years. His swish and flicks were off somewhat so he was practicing for his tutoring with the man later that week.

Likewise, Professor McGonagall had decided that Al would be better suited for her class in the third year level, so his next class would be with the woman. And tomorrow after lunch, Al would be in Umbridge's class. The old toad had placed him in the first years Defense Against the Dark Arts simply to spite Ed (or at least that was his theory). But all the other teachers –mostly delighting at Al's sweet nature and quick learning- had asked to tutor him in the evenings once a week. And Al's schedule was quickly filled from six till seven, five days a week –though he did have most of his afternoons free.

Dumbledore had disappeared yesterday morning and at this moment, this was the first time Ed had seen him back in school.

"Hey Gramps, Al is doing fine. He's in Charms right now. He loves all this learning. I know he said he didn't want to be in a classroom setting, but he's going to their classes anyway. Says he'll learn faster this way. I just think he's trying to show off to the girls-"

"Edward." Dumbledore interrupted him none to gently.

Ed's brows knit together, "What is it Gramps? I've seen that look before…" He stood quickly from his chair and toppled it backwards, "Did something happen to Al? To Harry?"

"Oh, no, they are both fine, my boy. I –there's something else. That's why I've been gone for so long. At the Ministry; there was a girl who appeared in the Ministry nearly two weeks ago. They've been interviewing her-"

"I read about that in the paper. They said they think she's a muggle, and they were going to question her to see how she got in." He stared at Dumbledore then narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

"She claims to know you –both you and Al." He told him quickly.

Ed stiffened, "Well I've been here for almost five years; maybe she's a former student. But that doesn't make sense, if they think she's a muggle then how would she know me? And Al for that matter. I never leave this stupid place… and…" he trailed off, his mind trying to think back over the years to see if the few times he had headed into London he had run into any muggles who he had given his name too.

"No, I don't think so. Could you come with me? I would like you to see her so we can at least know if she is telling the truth. With Voldemort trying to get ahold of you, I'd rather be safe and have you identify her through the safety of a magical barrier than bring her here and have her capture you in your sleep."

Nodding slowly, Ed licked his lips, "Yeah, sure Gramps, let me get my coat."

He rummaged in his closet for the long brown coat that had the symbol of his Sensei on the sleeve near his left shoulder. He turned to join Dumbledore as they made their way through the halls quickly.

The two dodged students easily, and caused a general stir as the students' gossip line was quickly activated and it was decided something was going on to cause Edward Elric to make such a face and for Dumbledore to look so stern. A few hours later it was decided that Edward Elric had been kicked out of school, others saying he was sent to Azkaban for one crime or another ranging from putting a wad of gum into Fudge's hair, to having killed someone on a secret mission to Scotland.

Dumbledore took Ed to his office. His room was the only place in the school that would allow for a Portkey to work and go in and out. He held up an old glove with a black smudge on the thumb and Ed quickly latched onto it.

The Portkey was activated and he felt like he was being pulled into his belly and he was being squeezed at the same time. The next moment he was standing in an alley next to a telephone booth. Dumbledore motioned him inside quickly and the two piled into the wizard elevator and they traveled down, down, down.

The anxiety in Ed's gut was killing him. Who knew him that they would ask for him like this? Were they friend or foe? What if it was Envy? It was true that particular homunculi could be mistaken for a girl –he looked like some twisted transvestite in his preferred form.

Ed followed Dumbledore through the throngs of people. Once he was checked out by the guards before entering the actual Ministry, he and Dumbledore were walking swiftly through the open lobby portion of the Ministry. They passed the grand display fountain of the wizard, witch, elf, goblin, and Centaur, before they disappeared through a door and went down a flight of stairs to the holding cells.

A guard welcomed Dumbledore with a smile. Though the old man had attempted to smile back, it was strained. The guard opened the door for the two and they stepped inside. Arthur Weasley was there once again to greet them –he had taken it as his own personal responsibility to watch over the young woman till something could be done for her.

"Dumbledore, this is him?"

"It is. Thank you for allowing me to bring him here."

Edward looked to the two men then he looked to the cell they were standing in front of. Ed moved around the two men and stared through the clear barrier. His eyes locked onto the young woman who was currently pacing within her small cell.

His stomach twisted so violently he thought he might get sick. "Winry?" He asked no one in particular and moved closer to the cell, his hands resting upon the barrier.

But Winry couldn't see out on her side of the barrier. She turned to look at the wall as though trying to find some weakness in it and use that as a means of escape; but a sad look of resignation crawled over her face.

Ed inhaled sharply and blinked several times in disbelief. His heart raced and felt as though it were in his throat all at once.

"You know her?" Arthur asked quickly.

"Sh… she's Winry Rockbell. She was my best friend growing up… and my mechanic…" He stated quietly as he stared at her. He shook his head but never allowed his eyes to stray from her face, "How did she get here?"

Arthur sighed, "That's just it, we still don't know. All the wards were up when she just appeared out of no where. There wasn't even a pop or crack to announce an apparation."

"W... when did she arrive?" he asked carefully.

"Two weeks ago."

His stomach flipped again and he finally dragged his eyes away from Winry and looked over to Dumbledore, "When Al…"

Dumbledore nodded. "I just wanted to confirm that you really did know her."

He nodded and looked back to the young woman in the cell. "We need to get her out of here. She can stay with me at the school…"

Arthur shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid I can't let her go. Though _I_ know she isn't a spy and she knows nothing of _you-know-who_, the rest of the Ministry doesn't see it that way and they want to keep her for a while longer to see if she's a spy for…" He stopped and looked to Dumbledore who nodded sadly in understanding. "The Ministry still denies _He's_ back, but they think she might be part of some faction trying to steal more artifacts from the Department of Mysteries, or… well, you know." Arthur whispered, peeking over his shoulder at one point to make sure the guard down the hall hadn't over heard them.

Edward turned sharply, his fists tightening, "You can't do that! I just told you who she is; you have to let her go!"

Arthur's face twisted in regret, "I can't. I can't just yet. I'm trying to get her released, believe me. I've been working on it for days now."

"Let me see her then." Ed demanded.

Another pained look crossed his features, "I can't… you don't have the clearance. Even if I opened the door the magic would stun you where you stood and transport you to your own holding cell."

"I have to at least talk to her!" Ed shouted.

"Edward, there is nothing he can do. We're working as hard as we can." Dumbledore assured him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It will only be a few more days."

"Don't touch me!" Edward bellowed and wrenched away from him violently, "Get me in that room _now!_"

Arthur raised his hands defensively, "There's nothing we can do! We'll get you clearance as soon as possible but because you aren't a part of the Ministry it might take a few days!"

The guard down the hall was making his way towards them, his wand drawn and a look of uncertainly on his face though it was clear he wasn't going to hesitate if a spell was required.

Edward snarled and turned, looking at Winry as she curled up on the bed, hugging herself tightly with her knees curled up close to her body. Ed's fingers curled into a white knuckled fist and he turned suddenly, stomping his way back to the door to head back up to the lobby.

Dumbledore looked to Arthur before he hurried after Edward, "Don't do anything irrational, my boy."

"Why would you think I'd do anything stupid?" Ed hissed, his golden eyes flashing dangerously as he stalked through the lobby and back into the wizard elevator. He waited for Dumbledore to join him before he punched at the buttons in annoyance. He didn't say a word to Dumbledore as they rode back up to the telephone booth.

As soon as they were out of the booth he turned, holding out his hand, "Get me back to the school."

Dumbledore sighed and pulled the glove from his pocket and held onto it as Ed snatch at it. Once again he felt that pulling, squeezing feeling and the next thing he knew he was back in Dumbledore's office.

Before Dumbledore knew what had happened, He had been shoved away from Edward's side and the glove was snatched from his fingers. Edward stormed from the old man's office and through the halls. Luckily the students were all in classrooms as the new class hour began.

Turning a corner and practically running down the hall and down two flights of stairs, Ed navigated the halls as any veteran student might and he was soon stomping towards a pair of doors. With a lift of his left foot and hearty, angry shove, Edward kicked the doors open and they flew open with a bang and rattle. He stood in the doorway with a dark aura hovering over him, with eyes that seemed to flash with their own hidden fire and threatened anyone who got near him that death would be their fate.

McGonagall looked up, pure shock then rage rushing over her features, _"Mr. Elric!"_ she screeched, _"What is the meaning of this?"_ she demanded as she seemed to draw herself up and she moved towards him from the front of her classroom.

Without acknowledging the older woman, Ed's eyes narrowed till he spotted the shortest member in the classroom. "Al! It's Winry; let's go." He growled and turned, already stalking out of the room.

---------- ----------

Yay - Edward's all angry. Teehee.

And yes, Happy Valley-Goose Bay DOES exist! I looked it up on a map and everything. I was looking for a low populated area in Canada and when I saw that name –saw the population density was miniscule, and that name… I HAD to do it! –snickers-

And I hope ya'll enjoyed this time. I spent extra time correcting it; and thanks to Skyforger who gave me the idea of a Winry point of view. I was trying to be all artistic and not reveal who she was; but least face it, ya'll knew who it was anyway so why bother hiding it/ heh ya'll are too smart! Not that I didn't hide the fact Winry would eventually show up. Heehee

damgel. deviantart. com (take out the spaces and check out my favorites gallery) that is the picture that got me in the mood to write some EdXWin that'll appear later in the story ;) and when Winry was curling up on the bed in the Ministry, and escaping into a certain pair of golden eyes… this was the picture I was looking at when I wrote that. They are very haunting but loving eyes. Brilliant!

And… uh… oh… Al's kitten. I couldn't resists! You know he didn't buy the cat from the pet store; you just know he found him in the alley, Hagrid mentioning that it was all right to have a cat at school; and Al not wanting him to be cold and hungry, begged Hagrid to let him keep him (and that rubber arm of Hagrid's was really hard to twist too) and so that's how Al got his kitten. Al's so cute with the kittens… so I had to get him one. It's not like it's going to be a big character or anything…. Though now that I say that, just watch, the cat will end up saving his life or something. Bleh.

Okay, I hope you enjoy it! And I was hoping that in honor of DVD 13 and the movie coming out Sept. 12, I'd get the next chapter up. So if ya'll are really really lucky, the reunion will be up tomorrow - till next time!..

Melissa the Damgel

(p.s. the reviews _really_ do keep me motivated! and I like questions! They keep me thinking!)


	6. Jailbreak

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. … you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

! In order to get this sucker out before midnight to keep with my promise to post it on the 12 of Sept. this fic has only been proofread once so endure the mistakes! O.0 I'll go back and fix 'em later if I'm so horrified I can't stand it. !

Ch. 6

--------

Jailbreak

--------

_Turning a corner and practically running down the hall and down the stairs, Ed navigated the halls as any veteran student might and he soon stopped before a pair of doors and with a lift of his left foot, he shoved hard, kicking them open. They flew open with a bang and rattle. _

_McGonagall looked up, pure shock then rage rushing over her features, "Mr. Elric!" she screeched, "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded as she seemed to draw herself up. _

_Without acknowledging the older woman, Ed's eyes narrowed as he spotted the shortest member in the classroom. "Al! It's Winry; let's go." He growled and turned, already stalking out of the room._

Al's jaw dropped, as did his wand and he scrambled from his seat and ran for his brother.

"_Mr. Elric!" _McGonagall's voice hissed through her classroom like a furious cat that echoed and screeched in the vaulted ceiling above. _"I demand an answer now!"_

"_Not now_!" Edward shouted back with a deadly fire within his simmering golden eyes.

Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione's hands went to her mouth as she looked to Ron and Harry, her eyes wide in absolute shock.

The look in Edward's eyes alone had caused the professor to pause and her jaw slackened in shock.

It didn't fully sink in what Ed had said till Hermione finally shook the shock away and looked at the two boys next to her, her face white as she leaned into them, "Did he say Winry?"

Edward stormed back down the hallways with Al close on his heels.

"Winry? Is she alright? What's going on, Brother?"

"They're holding her at the Ministry of Magic. They won't let her out either." He shouted –and Edward effectively alerted the entire school to the fact he was angry with the Ministry.

"What? But it's Winry!" Al shouted as he skidded around a corner, trying to keep up with Edward's furious pace –though the school robes were hindering him, so he struggled against the material and forced the zipper down only to fling the thing away uncaringly. He wore his normal clothing underneath –including the red coat with their Sensei's crest on the back.

"I know. That's why we got to get her out. You in?" He turned a glowering look on his little brother.

Al shivered, "But Brother, wont' they let her go if we ask? Maybe there was a mistake-"

"_There was no damn mistake! _I told them who she was and they _know _she's innocent, but they won't let her out!" He rounded on his brother, walking back towards him and forcing Al to stumble back a few paces. "They've kept her in there for _two damn weeks!"_ he shouted.

"But what if she did break a law or something? She wouldn't have known it was bad here in the wizarding world!"

"And that's why we need to get her out!"

"But if we just talk to someone…"

"I'm tired of talking to fat guys in offices pretending to be all important! Now let's go!"

"But what about D..."

"_Damnit Al!"_ Ed cried in both rage and exasperation

Fury was plainly creased over his face and it even seeped into the muscles along his neck and shoulders. It caused Al to step back quickly and look down, tugging at his pant leg nervously before he sighed loudly. Al lifted his face and a solemn determination settled into his warm eyes, "Let's go get her, Big Brother." He then pulled a pair of white gloves out his pocket that had an alchemic circle –his array- stitched onto the palms. He pulled them on, moving his fingers and forming a fist to get them on snuggly then turned and followed behind Ed the moment his big brother turned on his heel and stormed down the hall.

If Ed was the storm, Al was the eye of it –he was calm and collective –though a bit scared of walking into this unknown situation. But he had his big brother again. He would be all right.

"Edward! Stop!" Dumbledore shouted behind the two. He was followed closely by several professors; and all had their wands out –and the professors were all followed closely by the students who were whispering and gawking with questioning faces, but excited all the same. It was apparent Edward had disrupted the rest of the classes for the day –and students were peeking out of classrooms and wandering into the hallway to observe what was happening better.

"Like hell I will!" Ed yelled over his shoulder. He looked ready to explode.

"Edward, don't do what I know you are thinking of doing." Dumbledore warned, his old man physic suddenly seemed to grow and lift up into a more noticeable stature of power and authority.

"Or what?" Ed turned and pushed past Al roughly, forcing his brother to stumble a bit. His knuckles were white and straining against his skin. "Are you going to stop me?" A slow, almost malicious smile crawled onto his face, not just daring him, but begging him to try. "I'd love to see what you got, Gramps."

"Brother?" Al hissed, tugging on his sleeve.

"_Not now!"_ He barked and pulled his arm back sharply.

Al frowned, hurt crawling into his eyes. But he stepped away and folded his arms nervously.

"You are not thinking rationally, my boy…"

"_Don't call me that!_ I'm not 'your boy'. I'm only staying here till I get home. And if Winry is here too, I'm going to go get her so I can take her home too!"

"Edward, I unders-"

"No you don't! Don't spoon feed me that crap. I'm not one of your students."

Dumbledore sighed, his eyes darkening more as he finally nodded, "All right. Then I'll ask you one more time before all negotiations are over. Calm down and don't-"

"I'm going." Ed declared loudly and turned.

With a sigh that had a hint of regret, Dumbledore nodded and Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Madam Hooch stepped forward next to Dumbledore –the four raised their wands together.

The students lining the halls gasped and some hurried back into their classrooms, some stumbled back but couldn't bring themselves to look away, others looked thrilled to see what would happen, and yet most were simply horrified at the events taking place.

Draco Malfoy looked like he was ready to have kittens from the joy written on his face –and for the first, and perhaps the last time- he was shouting for Dumbledore to win.

"_Incarcerous!"_ the four said as one.

But Edward just grinned wickedly. He clapped his hands together and he dropped down, one palm slapping to the floor and series of ragged stones jutted from the floor, nearly reaching the ceiling at odd, slanting angles.

The spells slammed into the rocks, crumbling them as the ropes wrapped about the rubble.

Madam Hooch was the first to dart forward, weaving her way through the stones and leaping atop them, her wand ready and a spell on her lips, she kept her eyes locked on the last known location of Edward, and leapt across to another ragged creation.

Edward came flying upwards –using the momentum of another jut of rock he just created to launch him into the air. He flew high –his head just brushing the ceiling in the hallway, and then down towards her; his arms were crossed and his teeth clenched tightly before he plowed into the older woman –knocking her wand away in a spinning arch through the air and causing her to fall backwards off one of the rocks.

With a twist in the air, Ed managed to get a hand out in front of himself before he hit the ground, he twisted on his wrist, got a foot down on the ground then flipped one more time to regain his balance. Though while he moved through the air, his hands clapped once more and as he finally came back around, he dropped to a knee and his hands came up in front of him.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Dumbledore commanded, his wand moving swiftly out in front of himself.

"_Protego!"_ Ed commanded right back and the lights collided, curling and twisting together into a ball of willpowers that suddenly exploded outwards, knocking everyone backwards.

Edward rolled over his head and back to his feet, "Al! Get to Gramp's office! I'll meet you there!"

"But…"

"Damnit Al!" Ed shouted. He didn't hear a word after that; instead he heard footsteps running down the hall.

"Edward, this is pointless." Dumbledore stepped closer – only to stop when Ed lifted his hands, ready to slap them together if need be.

"Gramps, just let me go."

The man frowned, "I can't do that."

With a frown, Ed clapped and touched the ground once more. A smooth, flawless wall rose up between himself and the teachers.

Ed turned a devilish grin on his face before he jumped over Madam Hooch –who was just catching her breath after having the wind knocked out of her- and ran down the hall towards Dumbledore's office, following in Al's footsteps.

He rushed through the hallways and up flights of stairs without hesitation. He rounded the last corner and it revealed Al leaning forward, hands on his knees and his lungs panting softly.

Al raised his eyes in alarm as he felt the sweeping movement of his brother and he jerked upwards, and then sighed in relief, "You scared me." He said with a smile.

"Ready?" Ed asked callously.

Al frowned but nodded with that determination now held steady upon his face without hesitation to mar it.

Using the hidden passages, Dumbledore and the professors caught up to the young men easily. Snape and Hagrid came out of another hallway in front of the Headmaster –having gotten word of the destruction from several students. Without break in his movements, Snape rushed after the brothers, his robes flying about him like a vulture swooping in to pick them clean.

But none of this stopped Ed and Al from opening Dumbledore's office and running up the stairs ahead of the men and women.

Ed pulled the glove from his pocket, "Hold onto this, it's a Portkey. Don't get freaked out by the tugging feelings in your belly, you'll be all right on the other side." He explained in a rush as he heard the feet on the stairs.

Al hesitated, looking at Ed with a mixture of fear.

"Damnit Al, hurry!" Ed shouted.

Al gasped and grabbed onto the glove just as the door was flung open. Snape reached out for them and he snagged Al's red jacket, thought he stumbled against their hands which held the Portkey just as that item was activated and the three disappeared.

Edward shivered once their trip through the Portkey ended. He looked to Al who was holding his belly as though he might be sick; then stared at Snape who was recovering from the unprepared trip.

Without pausing Ed turned and grabbed Al's arm while tugging him towards the phone booth. But he felt a thin hand grip his elbow in an iron lock and he was spun about, his back being slammed into the rickety booth's door.

"Brother!" Al shouted even while he was pushed aside and he stumbled backwards, falling to his back.

His golden eyes practically spit with anger upon the older man. Ed glared into the dark and just as angry eyes of Snape and found it rather amusing that Snape felt confident. "Let. Me. Go." He hissed very slowly and carefully; though Edward was grinning at the idea of another fight.

"You aren't going in there Edward. They will kill you."

"Then I'll kill them first. They aren't going to keep her there!"

Snape grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him forward before he quickly slammed Ed back into the unstable door that rattled and even dented from the force and his weight, "This is madness! If you go in there you will be sent to Azkaban! Do you want that? Do you want to relive all your worst memories?"

Edward's anger faltered for a moment and his face paled –for all the worst events in his life spanned half his entire life. But, with typical Elric stubbornness, he growled and grabbed Snape's wrists and squeezed the tendon, forcing the man to growl in pain and forced his hands to release his coat before he shoved him away.

"I don't care. I'm not even a part of this world! I'm getting Winry now. Al?"

Alphonse hesitated, looking to the teacher –all those years ago when he had been a suit of armor, his self-esteem and confidence had been far superior to even his brother's at times. But he was a child once again and a child who hadn't had his brother with him for two years. He was unsure and scared even if he was still stubborn.

"Brother… maybe he's right. Maybe we should just wait a bi-"

"Al! This is Winry! You can't turn your back on her now! She's in there –alone and scared, I know she is…" He shouted –but trailed off, his eyes lowering for a moment as he remembered that look on her face and felt guilt for leaving her in there for even ten minutes longer. But he snapped himself back into reality with only a second having passed. He turned back to Snape, allowing him to view his determination running to over-brimming while he tugged harshly at the door to open it.

"I will not allow you to go any farther." Snape hissed as he straightened his robes then pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it up, "_Stupefy_." He stated.

Edward dove to the side, rolling under the attack. He was up on his feet as once, running in a circuit, his hand touching the wall before he turned sharply to run right at the man.

Snape sighed as though bored with this game, and he lifted his wand again in a lazy manger, "_Impedimenta!_" He shouted, flicking his wrist at Ed.

With a clap of his hands before he shoved them out in front of him, Ed replied, "_Protego!_" A shield sprang up before himself from within the center of his hands, and Snape's flash of light sprang back from it.

Snape stepped away, his eyes widening and his jaw slackening. And for the first time in Severus Snape's life, he had no inkling as to how something magical had been achieved. He had never seen Edward perform magic this way –he had always witnessed him using his wand.

Edward never stopped in his charge; as soon as the _impedimenta_ spell had been cast aside he pulled his right hand back and jumped forward, smashing his fist into the man's jaw.

Al rolled to his knees to avoid the falling Snape. He was up on his feet in a matter of seconds and rushed to the telephone booth.

Snape stumbled backwards and ran into the wall; the bricks helped him continue standing though now his spine and shoulder blades ached.

But Edward wasn't finished. He darted in at him; his fist was once again aimed for his head.

This time, Snape was ready for his physical attack. He moved his head to the side and spun away from him, his wand once again pointed towards him.

Edward hissed in pain as his fist slammed into the brick wall, his knuckles splitting open and blood poured over his fingers –yet he was quick to spin away as well and he clapped his hands together, once again shouting "_Protego!_" as Snape shouted, "_Aquamenti!_" And from the tip of Snape's wand a jet of water was deflected away from Edward and towards the wall beside him from the young man's fast spell casting.

Al struggled with the door –when Snape had smashed Ed against it, it had forced the rusty hinges together and thusly locking it in a weak hold that would make any twelve year old struggle against it.

Edward dropped down to the ground and swiped a foot out at Snape's legs and he dropped the older man to his back.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Snape hissed and Edward flipped backwards away from him, twisting in the air rapidly and for several feet.

Ed struggled against the movement and just as a cat twists in the air and manages to land on its feet; Ed managed a similar movement and slapped a hand onto the ground and flipped backwards and around, stumbling back before he dropped to a knee and looked up at Snape.

"_Reducto!"_ Snape snapped out and lashed his wand outwards and forced a burst of power to thrust the younger man backwards, smashing him into a wall and holding him there before it let him go.

Ed dropped to his knees and panted, his head was bleeding from some gash somewhere on his scalp, but all he could do was laugh. "That's all you've got?" He taunted, lifting his delighted eyes up to Snape; promising to kick his ass good and hard.

Snape sneered, "I'll be certain you wake up several days from now locked away in Azkaban." He taunted right back and lifted his wand to immobilize him completely.

Ed was on his feet again, and he dodged to the side suddenly in a head over heels roll, barely avoiding an _impedimenta _spell shot his way. He scrambled in the alley on his hands and knees as he pushed himself onto his feet once again. He kept his body down low as he rushed in, moving faster than the professor was prepared for after having just sent him flying.

Snape took a backwards step, his head moving back as well as he avoided a left jab from Ed and then his head ducked again to avoid another right hook. His arm shot up in surprise as Ed's foot darted out and smashed into Snape's forearms, forcing the man to stumble to the side, exposing his ribs.

Ed grinned in triumph –and using the momentum of Snape pushing his leg away, he hopped up and threw his other leg out, sending it on a course towards the back of Snape's head.

But the man's wand hadn't been forced to the side as he had originally assumed. The tip was pointing at Edward's face, "_Immobulus!_" Snape declared, clear victory on his face.

Edward went ridged, his foot stopping dead two inches from Snape's face and he stared with burning eyes at Snape as he dropped to the ground immobile.

With a smirk and then a sneer, Snape glared down at Edward with prideful triumph radiating from every pour of his body.

That was, until he heard a clap from behind.

Snape turned just in time to see a giant fist shoot out of the ground and smash into his body. The man was flung against the opposite wall and he crumpled, groaning softly –his hooked nose bleeding, his body battered and a severe headache now riddled the man's mind after his head had struck the brick wall.

Al rushed to Edward and stared down at him. He hesitated and looked to his hands and bit his lips –he wasn't sure if he could do this without a wand. Al turned suddenly and snatched up Snape's wand and with a more confident movement than his eyes suggested; Al stated clearly, "_Finite!_" then he touched his brother's arm.

Edward remained still for several more seconds before his body suddenly slumped against the ground and his booted feet clattered to the pavement as he gave a loud sigh, "Thanks Al." He looked over to Snape and frowned, "I left myself open. I've gotten rusty." He groaned and stood, bushing himself off –but his eyes were locked onto the phone booth already.

Al blinked, "I thought you were amazing!" He squealed.

He couldn't help but grin at his little brother before he shrugged, "I used to be better. But now is not the time. Let's go get Winry." And his shoulders were pushed back and his posture immediately stated that the Elric determination once again surged through him.

The two brothers turned and hurried to the telephone booth. Ed kicked in the door to force it open.

"Uh, Brother, maybe you shouldn't have done that. What if it alerts the wizards inside that we're coming?"

Ed blinked and stared at the booth for a moment then shrugged –too prideful to admit he hadn't considered that a possibility. "Then we'll give them a little greeting." He grinned wickedly and gripped his hands together, cracking his knuckles as well. Once they activated the thing, they waited impatiently for the contraption to move down into the depths of the Ministry.

"Now listen. We won't be able to get in just by asking. We'll have to force our way in and fight. You ready for that?"

Alphonse stared wide eyed up at his brother and he hesitated before nodding slightly.

"Can't we at least ask first?" Al asked hopefully, but upon Edward's scowl, Al sighed loudly and nodded.

Ed glared at the door, waiting anxiously for the elevator to stop moving so he could pry the doors open and charge in –but the sigh made him pause, if only for a second in time. "You can do it Al. If Sensei has taught us anything, it is how to take care of ourselves in a fight. Ready?" He asked with his fists tightening while the doors seemed to slide open at an agonizingly slow pace. He stalked out first, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the guard moving to intercept, smiling as he does with all new arrivals at the Ministry. He opened his mouth to greet them.

But this wasn't going to go smoothly like always.

With a quick hand movement, Edward smashed the heel of his palm into the man's nose and dropped him like a sack of potatoes off the back of a wagon –he bounced faintly. As the man groaned in pain, holding his face, Ed jumped the barrier with Al right behind him.

And alarms went shrieking throughout the entire Ministry, like a mixture of a wailing siren and a screaming infant.

"This way!" Edward bellowed and he and Al ran for it. They jumped the stairs and leapt over people if they had ducked when they saw one of the boys coming at them.

Then the ceiling seemed to rain down on them. Al cried out in surprise and he flew head over heels to land ten feet ahead of Ed.

Edward turned around and looked up at the ceiling –and it seemed floating balls fell out of little slots to fire _stupefy_ spells upon the intruders. The spells were weak from what he could tell as Al groaned and began to pick himself up slowly, but they would still hurt. He jumped to the side, hopping about with his arms pin wheeling from time to time.

He growled and looked around the area, looking for something to use to his advantage. He hopped backwards again –then saw the fountain in the middle of the room. "Al! Over here!"

Al sat up, shaking his head. He looked to Ed and then to the balls floating and shooting out the spells. He rolled to the side and back to his feet, stumbling for a moment while he ran in a zig-zag motion to the fountain.

He jumped forward as a spell plowed into the ground behind him and sent him falling.

Ed grabbed the back of his coat and set him up right before he planted face first into the water. One of Ed's hands lifted above his head with a _protego_ spell shielding him "Make a water pump."

"What?" Al asked even as he clapped his hands and got to work.

"Make a fire hose or something… I'll use the _aquamenti_ spell and you shoot those things down.

Al smiled slowly and nodded, "Right." And he went back to work with enthusiasm.

But it wasn't like they were being ignored. As they had dodged and ran and began building their little toy, the ministry had quickly gathered together and blocked them in; surrounding the two brothers and leveling their wands at them.

Al moved the awkward nozzle around and nodded.

Ed clapped his hands and touched Al's creation as well as the water, _"Aquamenti!" _he shouted and water burst through the opening. The water sprayed up at the ceiling, quickly wiping out half of the floating balls.

Then with a snicker, the two brothers grinning evilly at the Ministry guards, they suddenly turned the nozzle on them –spraying them down and causing general mayhem before the two bolted with Ed leading the way towards the side of the lobby that lead to the holding cells.

But the Ministry guards were quicker and blocked him off, as well as regrouping –though more soggy- around the two brothers.

"Ed?" Al asked in a quivering voice, his scared face looking to his brother for guidance

Edward hissed and took a step back, preparing himself for a fight.

"Drop your wand and stand down!" A strong voice commanded from the side.

Looking to the side with a sharp movement, Edward stared at the skinny man with an upturned mustache and pointy goatee at his chin. He drew his wand much the same way a man might draw a sword from his hip and the Ministry guard stepped forward.

"We don't have wands. Not that we need them." Ed announced and clapped his hands together and slammed his palms down onto the ground. The familiar alchemic blue lights burst from his hands and twisted around his body as the ground shook, stone blocks popping up in the midst of the Ministry at random.

Alphonse clapped his hands; his alchemic circles on his palms glowed brilliantly as he slammed his hands down and forced those same stone blocks to go sliding across the ground, pushing men aside; the blocks breaking apart to suddenly move sideways to chase away more Ministry men and to keep them away from themselves.

Edward stood and moved quickly, weaving through his handiwork with Al close at his heels.

"_Impedimenta!_" A man shouted from behind them.

Al dropped to the ground while Ed twisted to the side to hide behind a block; feeling the rush of power slide by his cheek. He clapped his hands and rolled back out, pointing his palms at the man, "Freeze!" Ed commanded, his hands then making a sweeping motion and the man stood stock still as the freezing charm held him in place.

Alphonse was already scrambling to his feet, his hands clapping and slamming against the stone block at Ed's side. He morphed it and a stone fist shot out to smash into a wizard's face as he raised his wand to stop Ed. Needless to say, the man dropped like a stone.

Ed grinned at Al before turning and jumping a barrier. They were almost to the door.

"Ah!" A scream from behind caused Ed to slide in his tracks as he twisted backwards to see where it came from. He shouted himself this time and stumbled then fell to his back, narrowly avoided a '_reducto_' spell from smashing into his face. Edward rolled to his stomached and once his hands where planted on the ground, his foot shot out, slamming into the man's gut and he twisted about again, sending his other foot out to knock into his hand, sending his wand flying. Ed rolled once again to his back and with an arch of his back, he shot his legs forward and forced his body upright and he stood smoothly. Without hesitation, with a quick hop and twist, one of his feet shot out and collided forcefully into the man's cheek and sent him flying, and then sliding away from him till he stopped only when he ran into one of the stone barriers.

"Al?" He shouted and looked about.

"Brother! Just go! I'll be all right! Get Winry!" Alphonse yelled, struggling against three men holding his arms back; his foot shot out in front of him and with three sharp movements, had one man on the ground already, and he was working on the two holding him back.

"Al!" Ed took several steps towards him, already moving into a run.

"_Brother!_ Get Winry!" Al cried, his face twisted up in typical stubborn Elric fashion; and he used that angry-determination to yank his arm free of one of the men's grips and shove his elbow into his nose with a little hop on his part to get high enough to do so.

Ed hesitated but nodded and turned, hopping over a barrier –his foot landing on a Ministry guard's face and he hopped over to the door. Ed clapped his hands, and placed them to the door. It opened quickly –by being blown off its hinges- and he rushed inside. He took the stairs if not three, then four or five at a time. He ran down them; not caring if he twisted his ankle.

The alarms were beginning to get annoying; they rang throughout the entire Ministry building in a continuous droning. It reminded him of getting his teeth drilled –while sitting in a room full of fussy kids.

Edward rounded a corner and with a well placed punch to the gut, he dropped the guard at the door and kicked it open. He rushed inside dropping down to his knees as ten Ministry officials and guards rushed down the hallway towards him.

Edward slapped his palms together and shoved them to the ground, creating a wall. It sprung up between him and them –stopping them just in time before he locked himself out of Winry's cell as well; because the wall was placed halfway between Winry's cell –so the officials could see Winry from where they stood on the other side of the barrier.

He panted, catching his breath even as he turned his head and stared thought the magical wall and looked in on Winry. She was looking up at the ceiling with her hands over her ears as the alarms sounded.

Standing slowly and somewhat shakily, he moved over to the cell's barrier and stared up at it. He clapped his hands and placed his hands to it, closing his eyes as he saw the flash of chemicals and magical spells layered within it in his minds eye and his mind quickly broke it down into basic elements or spells that would cancel out the negative affects.

With a small smile, he clapped his hands again and put them to the barrier, using a mixture of Alchemy to make an archway, and muttering a spell under his breath; Edward created a doorway and altered the spells to allow a doorway within the charm itself so it would not transport him to his own holding cell. With that, he entered the small room.

Winry jumped and stood quickly, her eyes wide. She stared at the man who had just entered her room and she backed up quickly, stumbling around the edge of her bed to press herself up against the wall as she shook her head.

Edward hesitated as he stared at her before he dared to offer a little smile, "Hey…"

"No…" Winry stared at him. Her face went blank as she stared at him, "E… Ed? Y-you're alive?" She asked carefully. She took an abrupt seat on the edge of her bed and her fingers dug into the blanket at her sides.

Then just as quickly, her face twisted up and her hands clenched into fists. Her face hardened and she looked up at him with rich blue eyes as she rose from the bed and took a few steps closer to him while she glared at him the entire time, "How could you! Where have you been?" If she had had her wrench it would have found his head –and just to prove it she threw her hand out in a similar motion.

Scoffing at her words, he threw his hands in the air, "And that's the thanks I get for trying to break you out of this place? What the hell is wrong with you! Maybe I should just leave you and see…"

Winry's anger disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared. The stress of the situation had caused her nerves and emotions to become as exposed and raw as live wires. "Ed?" She interrupted his rant as she moved closer, shyly reaching up to touch his face.

Ed's anger deflated immediately and he blushed while looking away for a moment from the attention but he shrugged a bit, "Yeah, it's me."

She stared up at him, staring at his face then her face twisted in confusion, "You're so tall… When did you get taller than me?"

Edward snorted, holding his anger back from yelling at her. "I told you I'd get my growth spurt!"

Winry smiled sadly before she reached up closer and touched his forehead.

Gasping loudly in surprise, Ed pulled his head back from her touch as pain shot through his nerves. He looked to her fingers, seeing blood, and then the pain made sense. When had he hit his head again?

"You've been getting into trouble again." Winry sighed as though she should have known better. But as she lifted her eyes back up to his and stared into those intense golden eyes she had been desperate to see again for two years, she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes and her face contorted as she stared at him. "I thought I'd never see you again…" she bit her lower lip then her eyes shut as tears fell. "I believed for so long; but when Al started to doubt…" she trailed off, again biting her lip as though to destroy her sin of doubt.

Edward blinked in astonishment and he stood there, unsure as to what to do. He was never good with crying girls… especially when it happened to be Winry. His hands lifted, hovering above her shoulders; but Winry quickly solved his shyness as she threw her arms about his waist and hid her face in his chest. Shyly, he wrapped his arms about her shoulders and hugged her close; his hand smoothed down and up her back repeatedly to try and sooth her.

Winry hiccupped and tried to bury her face further against him.

He held her close, his head bowing for a moment and one of his hands held the back of her neck gently. "Awe Winry… I never thought I'd see you again. I always hoped but I wasn't sure I would make it back…" He whispered.

But upon looking over at the sounds coming from the other side of the barrier he had created, he knew it wouldn't be long before they got through. He looked back to Winry, daring to touch her cheek before pulling his palm back with a small pink color touching his cheeks. "We need to get out of here. Al's been caught upstairs and I'm worried he'll be taken away if we don't hurry back to help him."He

Winry wiped her eyes, blushing as she looked away. She was mildly ashamed she had cried in front of him… again. Not that crying was an unusual thing when she was around him. She just hated doing it, though she couldn't seem to help it. "Well… get me a wrench and I'll kick their ass for touching Al." She growled and suddenly went very predatory on him.

Edward smiled slightly, as well as a bit scared of the sudden mood swing, and he nodded. He looked around the room before he walked to the bed and clapped his hands, a moment later, as the metal holding the bed frame together suddenly collapsed, Ed held a wrench in his hand and he offered it over to Winry.

She looked it over and tested the weight before she nodded, "Let's go." She told him even as she wiped her eyes one last time.

"This way," Ed said, taking her hand as he peeked out of the opening he had created and at the barrier that looked to still be holding. Edward hurried out of the cell and back the way he had come –but by now, guards were swarming the area.

Taking a step back, Ed looked back to the weary Winry –though he saw the fire in her eyes and her wrench rise in self defense, he saw just how truly tired she was. He looked back to the approaching men and he slapped his palms together and placed them on the floor. A wall rose to one side of the hallway, all the way up the stairs and back out onto the main floor of the Ministry department. The wall connected to the ceiling and with a sliding motion of his hands, it disconnected from the right hand wall and began sliding towards the left –pushing the men against the other wall and trapped them there with only a few inches of space between them and Ed's wall. Bars suddenly crossed over the openings at either end, not allowing the men to escape their confinement right away. They were effectively trapped in a very thin passageway.

Edward took Winry's hand once again and they moved quickly through the opened passage on the right side that was now Ministry free. He peeked at her as they rushed up the stairs and he suddenly offered rather a cheesy grin, attempting to wake the young woman up. With a roll of her eyes, Winry snorted, but a smile did crawl up her face eventually.

The two convicts soon reached the main floor and stared in disbelief at the situation.

There were five cannons raised around the room. They were firing off every now and then as pebbles and rocks flew through the air and slammed into the floor –causing more debris to fly into the air. And the water hose he and Al had made was suddenly longer and from a platform in the middle –Al controlled them all, his hands clapping now and then to gather some rubble on the ground and send it to a cannon before he set off a round of fire repeatedly- even while he moved about, spraying the Ministry men down with the hose and the _aquamenti _spell.

Ed sort of chuckled nervously –though it was a humorous sight, it was rather unnerving to him the _Al_ was the one who had created _this_ chaos, and that this was the reason he had been given the time to rescue Winry.

Winry gave a cry suddenly and she fell to the side. Ed dodged the opposite way and rolled back to his feet, already crouching in a fighting position.

A Ministry guard ran towards him –no, Ed amended a second later- he was running away from Al. The man leapt over Ed's barrier to land next to him, panting loudly and gripping his wand in a white knuckled grip. The man turned to look at Ed, then stopped to stare at him as realization dawned on him. He looked stunned for a moment then he lifted his wand –but he never did get to the actual spell casting part, for Ed's fist found his temple and he fell silent on the ground.

Moving around from the barrier, Ed reached out for Winry and tugged her behind him as he led the way through the orderly chaos.

"Al?" Edward shouted, looking around wildly. Then screamed in horror as some cannon fodder exploded next to him and Winry.

"Ed?" Al shouted back.

Winry sigh in amusement as he spotted Al atop a pillar and waved gently. Ed glared up at him, his fist curled and raised up at him as he shook it, "What the hell was that? Are you trying to kill me?" He screamed.

Al smiled, "I told you I could take care of them!" He announced in triumph. He clapped and put his palms to the pillar, shutting off the water flow even as the raised rock began to lower back to a manageable height for the boy to hop down from.

Edward and Winry were already running for the doors of the Ministry with Al racing after them.

Ed's hands were constantly clapping together and shouting spells to create barriers to protect them, or shout attacks to stop the wizards around them. Al joined him, making sure there weren't going to be any surprise attacks from behind by continuing to activate his cannons around the room.

"What are you doing? Surround them! Don't let them escape!" Men shouted orders; attempting to form some barrier that would stop the intruders.

But with their combination of fighting, alchemy, and magic; and the fact the Ministry had never fought such a combination –let alone an art that was considered dead in their world and not nearly as deadly as the way the Elric brother's used it- nothing was truly being accomplished.

Ed punched a man in the jaw and threw a kick out to the side to stop another. He felt a familiar whoosh of air from a certain tool used by a certain young woman. He felt sweat gather on his brow and he turned slowly, afraid to see that wrench heading towards his head, but instead of that tool making contact with _him_, today it connected with the gut of a Ministry guard who had dared raise his wand at Ed; and Winry had been swift to launch that steel tool into his belly.

The man dropped and Winry lifted up the 'weapon' with a smirk and a wink at Ed.

Alphonse shoved the doors to the elevator open, waving wildly at them, "Brother, Winry; hurry!"

Winry was first to rush to the first sign of freedom she had seen in weeks.

Ed on the other hand turned and saluted the Ministry men with a wicked grin of delight. "Well boys, it was fun." He then flipped them off for good measure before he clapped his hands and shoved them to the ground. The reaction took a moment but the _entire_ area insideandoutside of the lobby suddenly glowed. Screams sounded and men fell to the ground in fear.

Ed stood and grinned so wickedly, the men who had not looked away were afraid to look at their comrades at their sides; fully believing they were dead. But as they turned their heads, everyone was alive and well –and the entire room was once again spotless and free of any damages, as well as the walls down in the lower levels and in the hallways.

Jumping over the barrier and darting into the elevator, Edward activated the contraption and they rose upwards to street level.

Edward panted, leaning against the side of the elevator. Winry was on her knees, hugging Al close; and the young boy actually had his head buried in her shoulder with his arms about her neck.

He stared at the two for a moment, his breathing slowing. He wanted to reach out and touch them; ask them what was wrong –but instead he averted his eyes and stared into the corner, his hands being shoved into the pockets of his long over coat as he once again realized things really do change over time –even relationships between people.

The elevator reached the top and Ed pulled the doors open quickly, "Hurry, the sooner we get back the sooner we can do somethi…"

"Edward."

Winry turned, her fingers pausing as she stroked Al's hair. The boy pulled back a bit, moving to stand in front of Winry as a new found determination to protect her showed vividly upon his young face.

Ed lifted his hands, poising them and keeping them ready to slap together.

Snape struggled to stand; a young witch was kneeling next to him; her hair the color of pink bubblegum.

Ed stared at Remus Lupin, then his eyes moved over to the shorter but bulkier and more heavily armed man to his left, then to the tall imposing figure at his right.

"Lupin… Kingsley… Moody…" He acknowledged, nodding to them in turn but not lowering his hands. He edged out of the booth with Al moving next to him and Winry inching out behind them.

"Edward," Lupin sighed, "What are you doing? Dumbledore was doing everything he could to get her out. How are we going to explain this? Let alone how we going to convince the Ministry you are not dangerous? This act alone could cost you life in Azkaban!" He slapped a hand against his thigh in frustration.

"Al, reach into my right hand pocket; get the glove."

Al nodded, reaching into said pocket but his eyes remained on the men. He had never met them before; but his brother had. Simply because his brother was being so cautious the young man automatically didn't trust them. He moved quickly but carefully; not wanting to make a mistake.

"Here, hold this Winry." Al told her, moving back to join her.

"Edward, don't be a fool!" Kingsley rumbled, taking a step forward.

Ed's muscles stiffened and it caused the man to pause, "Think of Dumbledore! _He's_ the one who will suffer for this!"

"No he won't! Because it wasn't him who did this; I did! I attacked him and stole the Portkey, I'm the one who went in there and broke her out. I wasn't going to leave her in there!"

"Ed; you would have eventually been reunited. It might have taken only a few weeks but…"

"I'm tried of waiting to see people I care about! I've been away from home for five years. _Five years!_ Do you realize how hard it is to remember someone's smile after so long? Do you realize how hard it is to be completely alone, but wonder how their lives have continued on without you? Life never stops! That's one of the fundamental truths I've lived about Alchemy, you are only a speck in time and a speck that is easily continued without. I wasn't going to sit by and let anymore time pass on when I could finally be apart of their lives!" Edward shouted as his hands shook while he stared at the three men.

Snape was leaning heavily up on the woman –Tonks- and he glared with a seething, poisonous look straight into Ed. "And you are a selfish brat."

"I might be selfish but at least I did something that I will never be ashamed of doing. Now get back or I swear knock you on your ass again."

Snape practically snarled at that, taking a stumbling step forward, fully planning on teaching the brat a lesson. But unfortunately, Tonks held him back.

Winry stared at Ed's shaking back –she knew his body so well after working on his automail for so many years. She let go of the glove, Al squeaking a protest as she cautiously moved around to peek up at Ed's face. She winced at the hard, harsh lines that hadn't been there just two years ago. When he was younger, those lines were nothing more than a hint; now they were a part of him that had etched themselves into his features.

"Ed…" She whispered, lifting a hand to touch his elbow and tugging gently, "Come on; no more fighting."

He turned a sharp eye on her and tugged his elbow back, "Don't, Winry. Do you want them to lock you away back in there?" He yelled, one hand lowering simply so he could turn to face her more directly and so his shouts could to be more squarely put into her face.

But this was Winry Rockbell, when had she ever turned down a challenge from Edward Elric?

Her eyes narrowed and she gripped her wrench all the tighter, "Don't you shout at me, you stupid little boy! I'd rather get locked back up in there knowing that you are out here and not going to jail for your stupid stunt! Now that I know _someone_ is out here that even mildly _cares_ about me, I'll be fine in there! Now shut up and listen to them or I swear I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a month!" She shouted right back, lifting her wrench subconsciously.

Edward threw his hands in the air, "I just risked mine and Al's life to get you out of there, and now you want to go back in? Fine! See if I ever save you again!"

"Oh shut up!" she screeched, "You could have at least tried to see me under _normal_ circumstances; but _no_, you had to perform a prison break!"

Al sighed, his shoulders visibly falling and he waved a hand in the air as though signing defeat and he trudged over to the three men. "What do we have to do so we don't get in more trouble than we already are?" he asked with a sigh."

Lupin looked to Moody in silent surprise.

Kingsley took to a knee before the child and looked him in the eyes, "Did you truly go in there just so you could save a friend?"

The elevator next to them suddenly shuddered as it was lowered.

Al nodded, looking more childish than ever, "Yes. Winry has been our friend for years. A-and after Brother disappeared; and… after I go my body back, she's been like a big sister to me. I… I was scared for her. I didn't want her to be alone in there. And Ed said they wouldn't let him see her! Even in our world we can at least visit someone in prison and not have it take days or weeks. I think she was scared because she hugged me so tightly." He explained while his voice trialed off to a whisper.

Kingsley looked up at Lupin, then over to Moody.

The man nodded, his fake eye rolling about in his head. "I'd try to explain it off as a simple child's misunderstand. They'll be punished of course. Azkaban would be too harsh for the boy, but Edward… we'll have a harder time explaining that one. But I'm sure we could think of something suitable."

Ed was suddenly shoved into the wall with Winry's finger jabbing repeatedly into his chest as she spoke. "And another thing, I hated you doing alchemy! When we were little, when you finally learned about alchemy, you no longer had _time_ to play. It was always alchemy this, alchemy that… well look what alchemy did!" She glared at him but there was that hint of tears again and she turned away quickly with a flip of her hair just to further annoy him and she crossed her arms; though now that her back was turned she blinked her eyes quickly too keep the tears from falling.

Al looked back at Winry and frowned then looked to Kingsley sadly. "Does Winry really have to be locked up again? I don't want her to leave again."

The man sighed heavily –the elevator next to them was rising once again and the tops of men's heads could be seen. "I'll see what I can do." He told the boy then offered a smile that looked as though it were awkward and forced, yet genuine.

Lupin knelt down and offered his hand to the boy, "I'm Remus Lupin, I taught your brother for a time at Hogwarts. We'll do what we can; but it might not be what you want."

Al shook his hand nervously. But upon feeling the warm, gentle hands of the man who appeared years older but with eyes so young, though jaded and worn; Al relaxed with a nod to the man. He had a presence that warmed you immediately and Al smiled slowly, liking this feeling and liking this Lupin.

"Shit… Lupin, get out of here, the Ministry is here."

The man winced but he offered a smile to Al before he stood and apparated away with a loud pop!

Kingsley stood before the booth's doors, greeting the Ministry guards as they filed out –more exiting than seemed possible for the small booth.

"Gentlemen, please stay calm. We've apprehended them and it seems it was nothing more than a misunderstanding."

The men ignored the larger man and leveled their wands at Edward.

Ed had stopped shouting at Winry as soon as their wands leveled at him. He stepped in front of her with his hands poised to snap together. His eyes darted to where Al was next to Moody –and he looked to the glove still clutched in his brother's fingers and he winced.

"Kingsley, what is the meaning of this?" The Ministry guard obviously in charge of this group demanded as his men slowly spread out to surround the two, one moving towards the child.

Moody clunked forward, pushing past Kingsley, "Listen here Perry; that girl is the only family that young man has left. He isn't a muggle, but he isn't a wizard either. He grew up by a different set of rules and the way you handled the situation caused him to think she was going to be locked away from him forever. You wouldn't even let the boy see her. He isn't the brightest lad I've ever met-"

"Moody!" Ed screeched in horror.

"-but he's a good lad who wouldn't hurt anyone unless he felt provoked. I'll vouch for him." Moody announced grumpily as he pulled his flask out, his eye rolling about wildly as he took a drink.

The man glared as he squared his shoulders. "Those boys attacked the Ministry of Magic. Are you telling us to simply forget about it and let it slide by?"

Moody snorted, "Of course not! What I am saying is, let the girl go home to her family and punish the boys at Hogwarts. Make them clean the dungeons where the trolls get in for three months, or have them feed the giant squid in the lake. It was nothing but a misunderstanding."

Perry's fingers curled into fists. "I will not allow this!"

Al looked up at Perry with fat tears gathering in his eyes.

The man nearly took a step back from the sheer intensity from the young boys eyes. He looked to Edward and eyed him wearily before he seemed to grow more rigid in anger and sighed heavily. He growled and clenched his fist as he ran over the options in his head. "They aren't going to go unpunished!"

"Of course not. They will be dealt with. I'll be certain to surpervice their punishments, as I'm sure Professor Snape will do too." Moody grinned slowly, looking rather wicked in the delight of working the boys.

Edward winced and smiled nervously.

Perry growled loudly, looking ready to punch something, but he held enough of his calm to stay still. "All right. It was a mistake. Edward comes from a different culture; a different government… Dumbledore said he was from Canada, in Happy Valley-Goose Bay, right?"

Edward's jaw dropped and his entire aura went dark –the entire Ministry thought he lived in that horribly named town?

Well, could be worse.

"But that still not excusing him from his actions. He will be held on trial before the Ministry of Magic-"

"I'll clean the whole castle if you want me too!" Al squealed shakily, the tears still hovering in his eyes, not yet falling but they somehow managed to grow larger. "Don't punish Brother! Please!"

The man winced and looked to Moody, then Kingsley for help. The men only shook their heads and shrugged as though telling Perry they weren't the ones who told him to say anything.

Edward grumbled and looked away, glaring at the brick wall at his side. "This is ridiculous." He hissed to no one in particular. He winced and whined after Winry promptly kicked his shin to shut him up before Perry overheard him.

Perry rubbed his neck in an attempt to get rid of the tension. "They are untraditional magic folk. They have been taking refuge in England due to a war that had previously ravaged their homeland, correct?"

Edward felt confused. Wasn't Canada one of those pacifist countries where they were so compliant no one even bothered to _try _and conquer? But Edward nodded and didn't say a word.

"I'll allow them the courtesy of foreign rights; but that trial _will _be decided upon. Expect an owl any day now."

"Owl?" Winry asked, looking up at Ed.

"What about Winry." Al sniffed, looking up at him with the largest doe eyes the man had ever seen.

Perry hesitated and he looked at Edward, who stiffened and reached to his side –where Winry's hand was resting on his hip- and he gripped her fingers. With a heavy sigh and upward look towards the heavens, the man groaned, "All right, the girl can go. But I want to be able to call in a favor someday; from all of you!" He even pointed towards Tonks and Snape with a narrowing of his eyes. "I will be having the higher ups breathing down my neck and giving me headaches for weeks for this!"

The Ministry guard then shot his eyes to Al and glared, "And you and you're brother better stay out of trouble for the rest of your lives or I swear I'll drag this back out at your next trial and you two will be in Azkaban faster than you can gasp."

Al nodded quickly, wiping at his eyes before he smiled and he turned, rushing to Ed, then past his brother –much to Ed's mild annoyance- to hug Winry tightly.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Ed demanded, raising a fuss for no other reason than just to see his brother laugh. Edward did smile softly as well while he watched the two, his shoulder's slowly relaxing.

Perry rubbed his temple, already feeling a migraine coming on and grey hairs beginning to take root in his hairline. "I don't want a word of this breathed to the Daily Prophet, you got that Mrs. Desire?"

A woman standing off to the side nodded sharply, "I'll be certain to comb their press rooms thoroughly sir." She told him simply and pushed some of her braids out of her face and behind her ears as she turned her eyes back to stare at Edward and Al.

Perry groaned, "And for God's sake men; get in there and brief the important people as to this decision and _oblivio _the ones we can afford! Something like this can't get out. Hurry!"

His thirty or so men nodded and moved swiftly, disappearing into the woodworks like mice, and they made they way down into the Ministry of Magic –and not just by the telephone booth behind him- in a minute flat

Edward glared at Winry and Al as they pushed and poked at him to move. Grumbling in annoyance under his breath, Ed stood before Perry. He closed his eyes and sighed then opened them and looked the man straight in the eye, an air of maturity settling upon his shoulders, "Thanks." Then it reverted back to a begrudged five year old. "I'm sorry about the way I went about this –not that I wouldn't do it again in a heartbeat." Ed was quick to say, wanting the man to know exactly where he stood on this issue.

"Well that was pathetic…" Winry told Al in her monotone way of showing her annoyed disappointment.

Perry stared at Ed for a time, "All right. But I have two requests of you. First, if the Ministry calls on you to help them achieve a goal-"

"I will not be one of your dogs! I just got out of the military, I'm not joining yours!" Edward nearly shouted, his hands in fists. He inhaled with a slight wrinkle to his nose, but he once again closed his eyes and lowered his head. He calmed himself slightly before he looked to Perry to once again speak. "I will not join the Ministry. When the time comes to fight Voldemort-"

"He isn't coming back…"

"-_when it's time to fight Voldemort_," Edward hissed, "I'll help fight. But not until then. I will not be a lackey again. I'm just getting my life back; I'm not going to throw it away on that."

Perry's lips formed a thin line, unpleased with the results, but Ed had made himself perfectly clear. Short of forcing him through blackmail, there wasn't much Perry could do. He'd use the blackmail when he needed it.

"All right," Perry again rubbed his temple before continuing, "But my second request;" he paused to stare directly into Ed's smoldering golden ones, "What form of bloody magic did you use down there?" He pointed back towards the floor of the telephone booth, his face twisted in a loose form of control that stopped him from shouting and demanding.

Edward stiffened. He looked to the side for a moment, feeling Al looking up at him from behind. With a small sigh he looked directly into Perry's eyes, "Alchemy."

"That's not alchemy, at least no alchemy I've ever heard of."

"It's complicated. But that was alchemy." Ed explained simply; making it perfectly clear he was done talking.

Perry waved him away with another rub to his temples and a suppressed groan of frustration. "Just go away." He sighed and turned, heaving his burdensome shoulders back to the elevator.

"Moody, what were you thinking?" Snape hissed.

Moody glared right back and his eye whirled, "That we can't let Fudge get a hold of those boys; let alone Voldemort. If those boys broke into the Ministry of Magic _this _easily, think of what might happen if Voldemort found out those boys were being held captive here?

Snape did see the complications in that, but that wasn't going to stop him from _trying _to get Ed sent to Azkaban. "That _boy_ led his younger brother into an attack upon the Ministry of Magic!" Snape yelled, causing Tonks to shrink back from him and wince in pain as he gripped her shoulder tighter.

The man stared at Snape and shook his head, "Do you suppose Dumbledore should have given you a second chance?" Moody asked suddenly with a glare and a roll of his eye.

Snape sneered but looked away, "The situation back then and the situation now is…"

"Is different." Moody stated and left it at that. He turned to Edward then and study him with a severe look, "If you're heading back to Hogwarts, be prepared. I can count on my fingers how many times I've seen Albus _this_ furious."

Ed sighed and looked to Al and Winry. He cursed lightly and shoved his hands in his pockets. Maybe he should skip town? But, never one to run away, he nodded, "I'll be going back to Hogwarts with Al and Winry." Then as an afterthought that brought a look of timid nervousness to Ed's features, the young man lifted his eyes to Moody and questioned softly, "Just how mad is Gramps?" he whispered.

"I don't think I've ever seen a man more disappointed in my life." Moody explained simply.

Ed rubbed his neck and closed his eyes as stress set in as to how everything would change the moment he portkeyed back into the Headmaster's office. He looked over to Winry who turned her large blue eyes up at him and his stress momentarily vanished. It was all worth it. He smiled a soft, gentle smile that he wasn't even aware of.

"Edward, let's go." Snape snapped at him.

Winry turned her eyes away from Ed to stare at Snape. She then inched closer to Ed and looked to Al just so she could drag her eyes away from the man that caused her to shiver.

Ed took the glove from Al and looked around, "Anyone else coming with us to Hogwarts?"

Kingsley shook his head, "I'm going inside to do damage control."

Moody nodded in agreement and motioned to the elevator and the two headed back into the Ministry of Magic building to help Perry's men do a sweep of security.

Tonks hesitated but she sighed and shook her head, "I'm going back; I need to talk with Lupin and Si… Snuffles… about this situation. But you'll floo us if you need anything?"

Edward nodded, "I will. Go on." He moved to take Snape from her, but the man whipped his arm out at Ed and moved away from him, limping towards Winry and Al as he stood there and waited.

With a grumbling and slight sneer to his lips, Ed trudged back over and held out the glove –shooting a glare at Snape as he snatch at it. He looked back to the young woman at his side, his features softening, "Winry, take a hold of this. It's a transportation device."

Winry scoffed, "You make it sound like its magic or something." She looked at him with a look of weariness as though Ed had lost his mind since being here. "You're starting to sound like those weirdos you just got me away from."

Alphonse smiled up at her, "It is! Just wait till you see the ghosts!" He told her as he took the glove in his hand.

"Ghosts?" Winry asked as she took a hold of the glove and the next instant she felt like she was being pulled backwards, spinning and twisting wildly around as she was squeezed through a small hole.

---------- ----------

loooooooong chapter! O.0 but I was mad. I couldn't find a copy of DVD 13 ANYWHERE in town, but EVERY store (Including Wal-Mart! O.0) has Shamballa on their shelves. Oi… I was sooooo mad, I wanted to cry ;.; so I'll have to wait till Thursday when my rushed order from Amazon arrives. Bleh. And Thursday night I have school! It sucks! Bleh! . 

yeah… so that fight with the professors was fun, but hard. How do you make Ed fight a bunch of old people and still move him around! He's an active fighter so his instincts are to plow into them and beat the tar out of them so they won't get up and attack again –but this is a bunch of 70 + year old geezers! … that's why poor Snape was the one who took the beating - just young enough that he could handle it and be able to throw out a beating himself, but old enough to know tricks that younger wizards don't. And Madam Hooch always struck me as a very strong older-lady. So I knocked the wind out of her -

I know I could have shoved Hagrid in there –but… well, he's more brute strength than wits (not implying Hagrid isn't smart! I mean wizard-skill wise!) and I think something like that I'll save for later… Edward gets more unruly later –evil grin-

I like the being; it's the end when they try to settle everything that I sort of lost it I think. But it's very very important. What Perry says comes back into play so I HAD to put it in there. Bleh. … yeah, the ending sucks though.

But joyables! Are next! Now the trio will be alone –as will Ed and Winry ;) – so those joyables will be next! And really, the next chapter is just a guilty pleasure because I figured after five/two years –this is exactly what three old friends would do.

But I hope I did Ed justice here. The reason he did leave last chapter was to go get 'reinforcements' so to speak. I agree with ya'll that Ed is more impulsive and that he would have tried to break her out right away; but I also noticed that throughout the series he DOES know when to hold himself in check if only long enough to go get the butcher knife before he starts to flail around. That, and after having all these years to grow up, I do see him as maturing enough to catch himself before he flips out and kicks ass.

So that's my defense for the last ch. - I do wish he had smashed through the wall though! And I'm the author! I even went 'noooo!' when I had him leave instead… so yeah, the muse was snickering at me that night when she whispered all the other things I could do if I did have him leave first. Heh -

Okay, I hope you enjoy. Due to the fact I have homework and then school, Friday might be the next update. (crosses fingers)

Reviews would be brilliantly awesome! And I love questions, they keep me thinking, and they keep me motivated! I hope you'll like the joyables next ;)

Melissa the Damgel

(ps. Oh yeah, dudes, remember ep. 48 when Ed and Al are arguing over whether to kill Sloth? I loved the part when Ed said "Damnit Al!" I think I rewound that part fifty times just to laugh at it. It has such a nice ring to it! Thus the reason this chapter seems to have a lot of them - heh. Random and useless information is over with)


	7. Head Over Heels

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. … you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 7

--------

Head Over Heels

--------

_Alphonse smiled up at her, "It is! Just wait till you see the ghosts!" He told her as he took the glove in his hand._

"_Ghosts?" Winry asked as she took a hold of the glove and the next instant she felt like she was being pulled backwards, spinning and twisting wildly around as she was squeezed through a small hole. _

The next thing she realized, she was kneeling in a plush room that was cluttered with important knick-knacks and books, and was warmed by a small fire in the hearth. A golden bird was perched off to the side and watching them inquisitively –as well as many men and women surrounding them.

Ed patted Al's back as he blanched and rubbed his belly, before he turned to Winry and tilted his head, his hand hovering over her back, "You all right?"

"You could have warned me, _Edward!_" She snapped at him venomously, still holding her stomach and closing her eyes to try and reorient her body.

He frowned and shifted so he was kneeling on one knee with his other foot planted on the ground, ready to lift himself up, "Yeah, it takes a while before those Portkeyes don't make your stomach turn inside out."

Winry sighed and rubbed her belly before she looked up at Edward and paused. She stared at him for a moment and his outstretched hand. She frowned slightly, her brows knitting together, but she did rest her hand on his forearm. As he stood, helping her up, Winry gripped his arm and pulled herself up. Her hand lingered, her fingers gripping this coat faintly before she pulled back and turned, letting herself be distracted by the presence of the simmering men and women surrounding them.

Al bounced over to her to burry his head into her side. Winry held in a gasp of surprise and she smiled softly before looking down at him, her fingers smoothing back his hair gently. A blush ran up Al's face and down his neck but he hugged her all the tighter before he pulled back and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Edward?" An old voice questioned.

Ed winced and hesitated, as though if he put off turning around then he wouldn't have to look at the old man. But he sighed and turned slowly to face Dumbledore as well as most of the staff at Hogwarts.

He grinned silly, trying in a wild attempt to make the anger in the blue eyes fade, "Hey Gramps! How are you? I hope I didn't push you too hard…"

"You stole a Portkey, you attacked Hogwart staff, and you attacked the Ministry of Magic?" Dumbledore asked slowly as he continued to stare at the young man with a harshness edged in his blue eyes. "What were you thinking?" He demanded, stepping forward threateningly.

Ed steeled himself immediately, his hands curled into fists and his eyes narrowed, "I don't care what you think. I'd do it again without hesitation. I wasn't going to leave her there!"

Snape sneered and turned, limping away.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, far louder than he intended, but it did cause the man to stop.

Turning to look at the Headmaster, Snape scoffed, "I'm not staying to listen to this _child_ whine about being lonely. Not again. The Ministry let him go without so much as a punishment or a slap on the hand, simply because he can clap his hands and create magic. No, Dumbledore, I will not stand here and listen to all this again. Do what you like with him but I wash my hands of him. But so you know, he did attack a teacher." And just to further his proof he motioned to the side of his face which was beginning to swell and discolor.

"Several teachers in fact." Dumbledore sighed heavily and adjusted his glasses as he listened to Snape storm out clumsily. "Professor Sprout? Could you see that Severus gets to Madam Pomfrey in one piece?"

The older, chubby woman nodded and turned hurrying after Professor Snape.

Edward folded his arms and gazed around at the Professors gathered and he raised a brow slowly, "Where's Umbridge? Wouldn't she love to be here to hear what I did? You'd think she would be the first in line to kick me out of this place."

"You should be thankful for what Dumbledore has done for you!" McGonagall shouted suddenly, bristling up like a cat and moving towards him like a silent thunderstorm, "He has managed to keep this strictly between the Professors you see here! He is risking his career by sheltering you; a fugitive!"

Ed's face twisted at the choice of words but he wisely didn't say anything –if there was one thing he had learned with the five years of being in Hogwarts, that was never to talk back or interrupt an angry Minerva McGonagall –he could still feel the desk's impact on the back of his head from the first, and last, time he had purposefully made her angry.

McGonagall glared all the more fiercely, "Umbridge is not only being distracted thanks to some students willing to put up with her intolerable attitude by causing a ruckus for her to investigate and taking blame for your mess, but Dumbledore had already spoken with the Ministry officials in the building and has been assured that Umbridge would not be informed of this treachery. You should thank him for saving your life! It would have been Azkaban for you if he hadn't stepped in!"

With a shift from one foot to the other, Edward did have the decency to look abashed. He looked away but then soon saw Winry stepping in front of him –now the fear of life and death was shoved down his throat. McGonagall _and_ Winry yelling? There was no force on earth that could contain the power those two would generate in a matter of moments.

But to Ed's complete astonishment, he saw Winry's shoulder's shaking even though her voice remained even, "I don't know if I'm being selfish by saying this; but I don't care what Ed has done. He got me out of there; he got me out of that place… from those people… they treated me like a lab rat and I felt like I was nothing better than something they scraped off their shoes. They tortured me you know!" She shouted suddenly.

He caught a glimpse of moisture falling from her cheek as she shook her head then bowed it as she tried to contain herself, "They tortured me then used… something… to heal me. They wanted me to admit to things that I didn't do, and things I don't even know about. He got me away from there. Of course he could have _tried _to do it like a normal person, but no, he had to go about it like a prison break! But how can you condemn him so quickly for something he thought was right?" Her head shot back up as she shouted the rest of her words. Her blue eyes were just as hard and unyielding as Dumbledore and McGonagall's eyes had been just moments before.

Winry wiped her cheeks quickly with the backs of her hands and arms –then inhaled sharply as Al lifted up a handkerchief to her. She smiled weakly though it was a true smile, and she took it, feeling fresh tears threatening to fall.

Edward looked away, guilt suddenly rushing through him –maybe if he had known she was in there sooner…

Dumbledore sighed, looking to his trusted staff who also felt a bit of guilt. He wasn't sure why he felt guilty, the severity of the situation was far beyond easily fixed by guilt. But Edward knew her power all to well –with a look Winry could make you feel guilty –even for something you didn't do- and then afterwards, she would beat the living tar out of you for reasons she only seemed to know.

"Edward? I will not punish you the way the Ministry _should have_; but I can not overlook this incident. As punishment for both attacking a teacher of this school and defying my strict orders not to do anything rash, I am placing you on both Owlery cleaning for the owls rookery as well as helping Hagrid with anything he might need done with his Care of Magical Creature's class;" Dumbledore only paused once after the wince Edward gave him, before continuing, "as well as these new duties, you are also to be taken on as a study teacher for the children. That means tutoring them as well as teaching those who might have missed time away from classes for one reason or another. I am stripping you of your free time here in Hogwarts. The only free time you will get will be between the hours of nine pm and six am."

Edwards jaw dropped, "How am I going to study ways to get home if I won't have as much time…"

"You should have considered the consequences of your actions."

"And who in their right mind would think their _free time_ would be taken away as a punishment?" Ed shouted with a wave of his arm.

Dumbledore stood tall and imposing –the grandfatherly look to him gone and not even a hint of it remained at the moment.

Narrowing his eyes at the old man before he looked away with a growl, Edward straightened his back and folded his arms over his chest defiantly, "Fine. How long?"

"Six months."

"Six months?" Ed nearly screeched.

"Would you like me to make it longer?"

Edward grumbled; his knuckles turning white in anger. "Is that it? Can we go now?"

"No; I haven't finished with Alphonse."

Al's eyes popped out of his head but he wisely kept his mouth shut and he began to sweat in fear.

"You will be helping your brother clean out the owl's tower every weekend. But you will receive detention five days a week for two months with Professor Snape. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Not him!" Ed yelled quickly, "Just send him to McGonagall; she is his head of house!"

"Edward…"

Ed shut his mouth immediately in a grimace even as he cursed wildly in his mind.

Winry stood nervously, looking at the old man. She even stepped closer to the two brothers in hope he wouldn't send her back.

As soon as his eyes fell upon her white face, Dumbledore smiled softly; that grandfatherly reassurance once again crawled across his face and his eyes twinkled once again to prove that this anger was a rare thing indeed. "You, my dear, have been through enough as it is. Come see me after you are feeling better about this situation and we can discuss what we can do for you. Until then, we can make arrangements for you to stay with Mr. Elric, or in the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor."

Winry hesitated, her face growing whiter, "Um… if you wouldn't mind, Sir, I'd like to stay with Ed till I know what is going on; and where I am; and what exactly goes on here. I heard something about ghosts…"

"Don't worry; the ghosts are harmless for the most part. Peeves will cause trouble now and then, but he won't hurt you severely."

Winry nodded slightly, looking deathly ill at that explanation.

Edward was already at the door and had it open, "Come on Al, Winry, let's go."

"Edward, we are not done by any means." Dumbledor spoke loudly.

With a sneer, Ed waved his hand dismissively at the old man, "We are now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He stated then pointed out the door rather demanding for the two to follow.

Al was out the door quickly and turned to look up at his brother. Winry moved to the door and waited –meaning to follow the two brothers, but Edward motioned her ahead of him; and she paused staring at his hand for a moment before she hurried out and down the stairs with Al close behind and Ed bringing up the rear.

"Can I stay with you tonight too, brother?" Al asked, his smile was just barely containing his giddiness of having both his brother _and_ Winry here; all three of them together again like the old days.

Ed smiled and nodded, "Yeah, do you need to go back to Gryffindor tower to get some things?"

Al wrinkled his nose, momentarily put off at the idea of having to get his pajamas and toothbrush and odd tidbits but he nodded –deciding that being responsible was better than trying to argue over ten minutes difference away from the two. "Yes, I should go get them." He turned, heading way to the Gryffindor tower.

The two followed after him, and once Al noticed, he smiled and walked backwards for a while. "Will you eventually stay in Gryffindor with me? The girls get their own dormitory and alarms go off if boys try to sneak onto their side. So you won't have to worry about peeping-toms. It's really nice in there too."

"I don't know if Dumbledore…" Ed started then stopped and blinked, "No, he would. He mentioned something about you staying there, didn't he?" he looked to Winry questioningly –he vaguely remembering hearing the old man offer it, but then again, he wasn't really paying attention.

Winry nodded slightly; the full shock of the situation finally starting to weave through her system.

The three headed down the last hall before Al turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady and he waved up at her.

"Why, hello there Alphonse. Did you decide not to eat dinner tonight?"

"Well, actually, my best friend Winry is here! I'm too excited to eat! We're going to have a sleepover in Brother's room."

The woman looked mildly surprised then she looked to Ed and Winry and straightened up a bit as she smoothed down part of her dress in a disapproving manner, "Well, I suppose it will be all right so long as you are with them all the time, Alphonse."

Al smiled, though he did seem rather confused and he glanced at Ed questioningly.

Edward was looking away, blushing lightly as he scratched the bridge of his nose. He finally cleared his throat to try and change the subject. "Well, we should eat dinner… I'm sure Winry is starving." He looked to her out of the corner of his eye.

She nodded slightly, her fingers fidgeting.

The two boys frowned and looked to one another, then back to Winry. Al turned and cleared his throat, "Whistling Wheezes." He said clearly.

"I hope to talk with you soon, Alphonse. You are such a pleasant young man." She cooed before her portrait flew open and the round doorway was revealed.

Al climbed through first, then Ed –and he turned back, helping Winry inside.

The young woman took his hands when he offered them and she stepped into the room, looking around slowly. She took in the warm, comforting feel of the room; though the red was a bit overpowering, it was gently offset with dark woods and warm golden hues. It felt warm and inviting and homey even though it did have a sense of too much order down in this portion of the room. All manner of tables and chairs lined the walls and littered a portion of the room. On the other side were sofas and chairs and a particularly comfortable looking winged back chair that she wanted to curl up on with a blanket and hide in for several months.

She looked at the bulletin board that had notes from students to others on it, as well as clippings of newspaper articles, school events, updates for clubs, silly congratulation notes, and photographs that moved.

And realization dawned on her suddenly.

"I'll go get my things, I'll be right back!" Al called as he ran off for the boys' dorms.

And Winry suddenly dropped to her knees and sat there, blinking several times as she stared at nothing. She had just walked through a talking picture that had opened up and revealed a hidden door behind it. She had just watched Al talk to a picture… and they all moved; not just a few pictures; _all_ of the pictures moved.

"Winry?" Ed asked quickly, dropping to a knee with his hand to her back.

She shook slightly, closing her eyes to try and gather herself together, but it was so hard. "Ed, I don't understand what's going on."

"It's hard to adjust too at first. I know." He reassured her, his hand running along her back slowly.

Winry shivered and hugged herself, her head bowing, "Why do the pictures move?"

Ed frowned, "I don't know. I asked Dumbledore once and he said that's just how wizard photos worked."

"Wizards…" Winry whispered, "Magic; portals; talking photographs; what's next? Are you going to tell me dragons and leprechauns exist too?"

"Well…"

"Ed." Winry's voice rose threateningly, telling him to shut up before he continued that sentence.

He sighed and shifted, sitting down next to her with his body facing hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his own head bowed and turned slightly. "I screwed up. I was trying to go home but something happened and instead of going there, I brought Al here. I don't know why you came; but I'm sorry. I…" He paused and it occurred to him that time had passed for Winry just as it had for Al. She could have a life outside of the Elric brothers. "I'm sorry I messed up your life." He whispered.

Winry hiccupped suddenly.

Ed peeked to her from behind his hair then lifted his head more as he saw her wiping away her tears in a rather childish manner.

"I don't know what's going on, Ed. I feel so out of place. I hate feeling like this. I feel useless and… and silly. I don't know anything here. And I'm scared. It's scary here."

"Win…"

Winry's breathing shuddered as she stifled a sob and effectively cut him off.

Ed's brows knit together as he stared at her. He lifted his right hand and reached out for her; but she flinched and lifted her own hand to stop his. Winry lifted her eyes to stare into Edward's golden once, and more tears gathered there. Pain and betrayal flickered through the deepening blue.

And Ed's heart dropped as his stomach twisted and he looked away to hide his own hurt.

"Winry, what's wrong? Brother?" Al asked as he hopped off the last few stairs, a small bag slung over his shoulder.

"Winry isn't feeling good." Ed whispered and moved back to his knees.

She wiped at her eyes and tried to smile at Al but the tears just seemed to fall all the faster and she sniffled.

Ed studied her quietly then finally reached out for her –but before he could even touch her, her arms wrapped about his neck, her body twisting towards him and she hid her face against his shoulder.

His arm wrapped about her back, hugging her close, and for a split second in time, he allowed himself to accept that he enjoyed such things. He then slipped his other arm under her legs and lifted her up as he stood.

With a smile to his worried brother, Ed shook his head, "It's all right Al. Remember how you felt when you first got here?"

Al considered that for a moment before he nodded and led the way out of the Gryffindor common room. He held the portrait open for Ed and smiled reassuringly to several fourth year Gryffindor girls as they looked at Edward with wide eyes. There were several reasons for them staring at him in awe; one was of course Edward Elric had been _in_ their common room and they had missed the chance to stare at him; and second was the girl in his arms who was still shaking and crying softly.

Edward ignored the girls; he had two very important people he was more concerned about than giggling fourteen year old girls.

The two brothers hurried through the halls, passing students from all houses who stared in awe and worry as the two made their way towards Ed's tower bedroom.

"Hey, Ed! Is everything all right?"

Ed stopped for a moment though he did start to walk backwards slowly.

Harry hurried towards him, eyeing the girl worriedly though a thousand questions looked ready to pop out of him.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Not right now." Ed told him sharply and he was once again turned around and off, walking more quickly.

Al lingered and looked at Harry and the duo as they joined his side, "Um… We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He waved and hurried after his brother, his bag flopping on his back.

Harry frowned deeply. He looked to Hermione who was also staring at the two retreating brothers.

"Blimey… is he taking a girl to his room?" Ron asked suddenly in awe with a look that stated Edward was now his new hero.

"Who do you think that was?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "Honestly you two. Don't you pay attention to anything? When he burst into Transfiguration today he said 'Winry'."

The two boys stared at her blankly before realization dawned on them and their eyes lit up then went huge while looking back down the hall where the three disappeared.

"Oh…" Harry whispered.

"He's taking a girl to his room…" Ron whispered back.

----------

Edward carefully settled Winry onto his bed and he pulled a quilt over to wrap about her shoulders.

Winry stared at Ed, watching him closely. Her tears had stopped halfway up the stairs, though her eyes were red and puffy now. She touched her eye lightly then sniffled, looking back to him.

He peeked at her then looked away just as quickly before he straightened up, walking back to his door where he shrugged out of his coat and set it on the coat hook that also had a scarf and hat resting there. "Uh… I'm going to go down to the kitchen to get us some food. I'll be back in a little bit." He announced, reaching for the door.

Winry stiffened slightly as he opened the door and she opened her mouth to say something, but Al sat down on the bed next to her and smiled, "Brother will be right back. He raids the kitchens every night. The house elves won't get mad."

She nodded then looked at Al in surprise, "House elves?" She asked in a soft, almost raspy voice.

Al nodded knowingly. "There are creatures called house elves who keep the castle clean. They mostly work at night but they are really fast and it's really hard to catch one working because they can disappear instantly." He explained.

She simply nodded then looked away, her eyes a bit wider and her mind reeling.

Winry shifted on the bed and snuggled into the blanket Ed had put around her. She inhaled deeply and paused, taking note of his smell –it was different; it was still Ed, but there was something different about his scent.

"Um… Are you really all right Winry?" Al asked quietly and looked to her with an almost pleading look of hope for her to be all right.

She hesitated with a sigh and nodded slowly, "I think I am. I'm just so confused. Magic and wizards and elves? I don't know if I can really believe all this stuff."

"I know. I didn't at first. But Brother can show you some of the magic he's learned."

"Ed learned magic?" She asked with a raised brow, then the events of her rescue came rushing back to her and she shivered –the idea that Edward, the alchemy freak and scientist was also a… wizard? She wanted to laugh. "You'd think he would have been more opposed to magic than I am."

"Well, he's had more almost five years to get used to the idea."

Winry opened her mouth then blinked and looked over at Al questioningly. "Five…?"

Al frowned and nodded slowly, "The only thing we can figure is that time passes faster on this side of the Gate than it does back home in Amestris. He's been here for nearly five years; when back home only two years have passed."

"Then Ed is…"

Al nodded, "He's twenty-one." He looked down at his hands and shrugged slightly.

But to Winry's new found 'older sister eyes', she immediately could tell it bugged him. She scooted over slightly, and opened the quilt, pulling Al into the blanket with her for a hug.

"And with me being older than you when you woke up, this just adds to the shock. Instead of being a year apart in age, you're now nine years apart. He's different and you weren't there to watch him change." She whispered.

Al nodded slightly and leaned against her. He did blush a bit but slowly her words curled into his mind and took root in the hidden truth he had tried to keep secret.

"I know it doesn't bother Brother. I don't think he realizes that he's grown up. I mean he is a grown up now; and I'm still just a kid. I should be a grown up with him; but I'm not. I try to act like I know what he's talking about sometimes, but I don't. He remembers things I can't and he…" He paused and shrugged a bit.

"…Treats you like he would have treated the Al you don't remember being?" Winry breathed out against his soft hair.

Al finally nodded after a minute of pondering her words. "It's frustrating sometimes." He whispered.

Winry nodded and stroked his hair gently a few times with the tips of her fingers.

Al sighed and pulled away suddenly and offered her a warm smile, obviously pushing aside his momentary sadness, "Well, what would you like to know? When Brother gets back we'll answer all your questions."

She smiled softly and stood from the bed slowly then crawled up to the headboard to lean back against it and the pillow there. "I don't know where to begin. I guess I should know where I am first."

With a smile, Al turned on the bed, sitting Indian style –a form of sitting that only young children manage to achieve, for at some point, older teenagers and adults no longer possessed the ability to sit like that comfortably. "Well, you are at Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. It's a really nice school, and all the kids are really nice. I've been here learning magic for the last two weeks with Brother and the Professors here."

Winry smiled softly at Al, watching his shoulders relax and his warm, golden-brown eyes sparkle in delight. "I'm glad you've been all right. I was worried about what happened to you."

"Do you think the reason you came over here was because you grabbed onto me?" Al asked.

Winry sighed faintly, leaning her head back against the headboard and she thought about that terrifying moment as they were walking home from town when Al dropped the groceries. She still remembered laughing at him and opening her mouth to ask him if he had tripped again –but when she finally looked at him, she was staring at his knee caps instead of his face as he began to lift into the air. Without pausing to think of the consequences, she had thrown her arms about his legs and gripped at his pants, holding on tightly and shouting, _"You're not taking him! You're not taking him too! Give him back!"_

"I think you might be right. I was holding on so tightly I think even the Gate didn't realize we were really two people." She smirked suddenly in a bitter way, "Though that seems silly –the Gate seems like it's this all knowing being. Who knows why it let me through."

Al nodded and smiled faintly as she rambled a bit, his elbow was on his knee and his chin in his palm as he sighed loudly.

Ed entered the quiet room at that point with two trays balanced precariously on his right arm as he fumbled about awkwardly with the doorknob while holding bags of food in his left arm –allowing his hand to be free.

He looked up to stare into the faces of both Winry and Al just watching him. He scowled and slammed the door shut with his foot, "You could have offered to help." He grumbled as he shuffled over to his dresser –and set the trays atop piles of books that threatened to avalanche down if the tray wasn't balanced just right.

Luckily Ed was a master at this particularly dangerous stunt.

A sudden giggle filled the room. Al smiled and looked at Winry then back to his brother while Ed stared at Winry in both relief and confusion.

"What?" He asked, fumbling to set the other tray atop another stack of books while he dropped the bags of food onto the edge of the bed.

"You haven't changed too much. You still have your room arranged in an orderly chaos and instead of putting your books away; you leave them where they land. But everything else in the room has a place. I bet you know exactly where every book you own is located; weather on the table, on the bookcase, or under the bed." Winry smiled; a small bit of joy shining in her eyes.

Ed scowled again, "Shut up, you're the same way with your workbenches back home. I walk into your workshop and it looks like something exploded in there and threw nuts and bolts and screws around; but you never seem to need to dig through everything to find something. You always knew where things were _too_!" he accused.

Winry continued to smile and only shrugged slightly.

He sighed in defeat –can't argue against someone who doesn't talk back! He then went about distributing plates of food and mugs of pumpkin juice.

Al smiled, nearly cheering as he took his food and began to eat quickly, but politely.

Winry stared at her food for a moment –her mug resting atop (what else?) a book on the end table by his bed while Ed took a seat in _his_ comfy chair.

Ed was now beginning to understand old people and their love of a particular chair that they wouldn't even allow their closest friends to sit in for fear of ruining the perfect, comfy, outline of their butt.

He sat back and began eating.

And a deafening silence fell over them.

Ed looked around and fidgeted slightly. A moment passed before he groaned, "What's wrong with us? Mom used to yell at us all the time to be quiet; so why aren't we talking now?"

"Brother, you never did tell me what happened when you got here." Al offered.

Ed frowned and wrinkled his nose –he hadn't meant he wanted to talk about himself. But Al had a point –of all of them, Ed had the most history to cover.

"Well…" Ed began as he munched on his food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full like that." Winry scolded with a wrinkle to her nose and finally swallowed her own mouthful of food.

He scowled, "You do the damn exact thing, don't try to pretend it's just me."

And that's how the silence was finally broken –with bickering between Ed and Winry. Al hopped in and before long, they were all gathered on the bed, the bags of food (they were actually bags of sweets and treats), opened and spilled out between them.

----------

"You should have seen this guy, Brother! He was huge! He came hobbling in on a stick because he had lost his leg in Lior as a soldier when they were looking for Scar; and he talked with Winry for awhile-"

"-I was trying to be nice because he was shaking like a leaf-"

"-and the next thing you know he's sobbing into his hands and telling us that he lost his job and his wife left him because he can't walk anymore; then he pulls a knife out and tells Winry to give him all her money!"

Edward's brows lifted slowly and he looked from Al to Winry –and the young woman was bobbing her to confirm the story.

"Winry just stands there and just stares at him…" Al began.

"And I was scared, don't get me wrong. This guy looked like he could have sat on me and squished me into jelly –even Sig wasn't that big- So I told him to put the knife away." Winry explained with a flippant air of calm.

"But the guy just starts crying more; big fat tears!" Al exclaimed, even spreading his arms wide and Bertie Bott's beans flew from his fingers to scatter across his floor.

"So what the hell did you do?" Ed demanded, his eyes on fire –thinking already of how he would have disarmed the man and knocked him on his ass before anything could have really happened.

Al began to laugh, a hand covering his mouth as he shoved more candy into his mouth then blanched, "Ew… another bogie…" He stuck his tongue out a few times, trying to get rid of the taste.

Winry giggled at Al before she looked to an impatient Ed who was fuming, "Oh just calm down!" She waved her hand at him with a scowl. "So I have this huge guy crying in my living room-"

"-With a knife!" Al added, popping more of the beans into his mouth then blanching in disgust as he got another booger flavored one. That was four so far.

"-with a knife; trying to steal my money, when Al jumped up and yelled, _'who's that?'_"

Ed blinked and stared at the two, "You had better be kidding." He said flatly with a look of disgusted disbelief.

Winry shook her head with a sad look to her eyes, "No… the man turned around and said,_ 'Who?'_ So I knocked him over the head with my wrench and he dropped to the floor. I still think he moved the house three inches to the left!"

Ed's jaw dropped slightly and rolled his eyes upwards even as he let out a laugh, "He _fell_ for that? How stupid was he?"

"Very stupid. After we called the police, he started crying and saying he only tried to rob us to get his wife back."

"He admitted to it?" Ed chuckled.

Winry nodded before she laughed too. "The man wasn't the brightest; and a real crybaby too."

"Well I gathered _that_!" He smirked and shook his head, "So what else has happened?"

Al tapped his chin, "Uh…"

"Oh!" Winry squeaked, a fire burning in her eyes that made even Al shut up. She grinned brilliantly as she looked to Ed, half bouncing in her seat upon the bed, "You'll never believe what happened to Mustang!"

"He burned down the office in Central." Ed drawled sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Al asked, leaning forward from his seat near the end of the bed.

Ed blinked and looked at Al.

Winry laughed, "Well, yes, he did that too. He burned it down about a year ago as his way of honoring all the dead soldiers, alchemists, and Ishbalans who gave their lives for life; then he had a knew building built over the ashes."

Ed scoffed, "What's the point in building a new building if he blew up the old one?"

"Well," Winry opened her mouth to answer before she snapped it shut. She then shrugged, looking to Al who also shrugged, "You'd probably have to ask Mustang that."

"I'm not talking to that bastard when I get home. I'm going to lie around, stare at the sky, sleep in late, eat as much as I want, and do nothing for at least the first three months. I won't want the military to know I'm back till I'm ready to tell them."

Winry raised a brow, "Are you done?"

Ed scowled.

"Good. So what I was _going_ to say was, you'd never believe what happened to Mustang." Winry paused for dramatic effect but only got a silly grin from Al and an annoyed glare from Ed. A smile grew across her face as she tried to hold in a laugh, "Well, while he was in the hospital recovering, Hawkeye came by to see him everyday."

Ed nodded, staring at her and waiting.

Winry stared back at him before she groaned, "Men are such idiots!" She told the ceiling before she wriggled about and sat up more straight, "Okay, Hawkeye went to visit him everyday. About six months later, Mustang was finally told his eye was no longer in danger of infection and could go home…"

"What happened to his eye?"

Al frowned, "He… lost it in the fight against the Fuehrer… or Archer… he wasn't specific…" He whispered.

"Archer? I thought he was dead." Ed gaped.

"Well, he should have been," Al began, "But from what Sensei has told me, they fixed him up with Automail and he was practically a walking gun…" Al stopped suddenly and stared into the smoldering eyes of Winry. He coughed and looked away, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Ed frowned and looked away from the two. He hated the guy, but that didn't mean he wished bodily injury to the man. Well, maybe now and then –but by his own hand, not by a homunculi or walking arsenal. Which ever one it was that really injured him.

Winry nodded, looking satisfied that she once again had the floor. She sighed before smiling once again, "Well, this will cheer you up; so Hawkeye was taking him home –it was raining as she was walking with him to the car when he stumbled."

He raised a brow slowly, "Mustang stumbled?"

With a nod, she continued, "He stumbled and Hawkeye turned to help him. Mustang looked up with a smile at her and said, _'You should know I'm useless in the rain.' _Hawkeye got this annoyed look on her face as she held her hand out for him to help him up, but instead he held her hand." Winry smiled dreamily then squeed the way she did when she saw new tools.

Edward winced slightly, but he smiled softly at the sound –it was uniquely Winry.

Calming herself down, Winry continued, her eyes sparkling all the more, "He took her hand and then told her, _'You never did answer my question.'_ Hawkeye looked confused for a second before she tugged on her hand; but Mustang wouldn't let go…"

"Is the guy crazy? Hawkeye would put a bullet through his head for something like that!"

"Edward, shut up! I'm trying to tell the story!" Winry shouted in frustration.

Ed scowled and folded his arms, pouting as he glared at her and then raised a brow expectantly as he waited for her to finish.

She groaned then continued, "So he wouldn't let go of her hand, and then Hawkeye suddenly blushed and wouldn't look him straight in the eye. She said something like, _'Of all the times you pick…'_ and Mustang just laughed at her while smiling up at her with this… look…" she sighed and giggled, going girly on the boys for a moment.

Winry shook herself back to reality, her eyes still sparkling, "Mustang then pulled his hat off before he kissed her fingers, then said something like, _'I would like an answer, I was quite serious then and I'm quite serious now.'_ while looking up at her in that arrogant way of his."

"Damnit Winry, what's the point?" Ed asked impatiently with a sharp rise to his voice.

Slapping her hand to the bed, Winry glared at him, "The point is, _Edward,_ that Mustang asked Hawkeye to marry him!"

Ed stared at her a moment before his face contorted, "And it took you that long to say_ that?_"

"Well it was romantic!" Winry huffed in self defense, "He was on his knee in the rain and he kissed her hand…"

"So how do you know all this anyway?" Ed interrupted.

"I was in Central seeing Dominic, that Automail mechanic I'm apprenticing with; and Hawkeye said I could come along if I wanted to help her pick up Mustang from the hospital."

"So you told me this big long story just to tell me the Colonel is getting hitched?" Ed accused.

"He isn't a Colonel anymore." Al piped up, throwing in his tidbit of useless information.

"It was romantic, _Edward!_" Winry shouted.

Ed glared –she only used his full name when she was really annoyed with him. "Well you took too long to get to the point! I would have gotten old and _died _before you got to the end of that story!"

"Then next time I won't tell you!"

"Good!"

The two huffed at each other, their eyes smoldering and locked on each other.

Al looked between the two and smiled brightly, "They went on their honeymoon to a shooting range up north. Apparently Hawkeye's father owns it so they rented out the lodge all to themselves for a week and shot all sorts of guns while up there!"

The two adults blinked and looked at Al. Winry smiled slowly, a silly look on her face, "…who told you that?"

"Mustang did. He said that they did all sorts of things up there, and that Hawkeye showed him how to lock and load his gun properly."

Edward's face went white in horror and Winry slapped a hand over her mouth as she kept a yelp of laughter in.

Looking between the two, Alphonse shifted then smiled nervously, "Well... he did… he said he also learned how to clean Hawkeye's barrel really well too… I don't know what he means but…" he was cut off at that point.

Winry did yelp in laughter even as she turned scarlet in embarrassment for Al, who had no idea what he was talking about.

Edward struggled off the bed and to his feet, his fists turning white even as he flushed deeply in both pure rage and mortification, "I'll _kill_ that bastard when I get back! I'll kill him! Hawkeye better be ready to be a widow 'cause he's a dead man when I get back!" He shouted at no one in particular and even stomped to the door as though he was going to find a way back right now just so he could kick Mustang's ass.

Poor Winry, she still sat on the bed with her hands locked over her mouth to keep her hiccupping giggles to herself even as a hint of moisture gathered in her eyes from her laughter.

Al shifted on the bed, blushing faintly himself, "What is it?" He squeaked.

"_Nothing!_" Edward screamed and paced back and forth. "I'll kick his scrawny ass when I get back!"

"Sit… down… Ed...ward…" Winry giggled, being interrupted every other word by her hiccups.

"I can't believe that you think this is funny!" Ed fumed, rounding on her and stalking up to her.

"It's not li... ike A… Al kno… ows what he me… means!" she told him brokenly as she smiled.

"What's your point? He shouldn't have told my _little brother!_"

Alphonse sat there in confusion, his mind reeling as he attempted to see what was wrong with Mustang's words.

"Oh co… ome on E… Ed!" Winry stopped and held her breath, pausing for a minute before she sighed –forcing her hiccups away. "It's funny! You should be laughing too!"

"No I wouldn't! I'd have told him what a sick bastard he was and walked out!"

"You are just a sexually repressed midget!" Winry shouted back, now up on her knees with a finger in his face.

"I am not! I just don't think-"

"OH!" Al shouted, his eyes wide.

Ed and Winry stopped and looked at Al immediately.

The boy sat wide eyed at the end of the bed, not seeing anything as his jaw dropped and his face and neck turned scarlet. "He meant _that?_" He squeaked, looking horrified.

Winry couldn't help but giggle and Ed flipped out, now scared to hell that he would have to explain the birds and the bees to his little brother.

----------

Edward returned with a fresh round of drinks –this time he had gotten Butter beer with great difficulty, much bribery, and many helping hands from the house elves. He passed out the drinks then flopped into his comfy chair to enjoy this round.

"This is good!" Al shouted, grinning at his brother.

"Told you so." Ed grinned cheekily.

"What is it?" Winry wrinkled her nose at it and stared in at the golden liquid. "If it's really made from butter I'll kill you."

Edward groaned. "It's just a name!"

"Well, in this place you can't be too careful." Winry drawled.

"You've been here three hours! How can you possibly know for sure?" Ed shot back.

"And I've seen pictures move! That's not normal, Ed!"

"You haven't seen the ghosts yet?" Al asked.

Winry frowned, "No, and I hope I don't! I don't want to see a ghost…" She whined and looked to the windows behind Al –the day had slipped into darkness and she suddenly realized in horror that ghosts came out at night –supposedly anyway.

"Don't worry. You just have to watch out for Peeves and the Bloody Baron." Al reassured her.

Ed halted as his glass was just about to touch his lips and a wicked grin slid over his face and his eyes darkened in delight, "You know what the Bloody Baron did, right?"

Al shook his head and Winry looked terrified.

"Don't tell me Ed! I'll have nightmares!" She squeaked and stared at him with wide eyes.

He grinned wickedly and slowly he slithered from his chair like a stalking cat as he crawled back onto the bed to sit with them, "They say that when he was alive, the Baron was one of those rich guys that lived on a hill and had thousands of servants and had carriages and horses and all that. But he didn't have the one thing he really wanted."

"What was that?" Al asked quickly and Winry whined.

Ed looked at Al as he continued, "He didn't have … uh… Isabella –yeah, that's her name- Isabella. She was this beautiful girl with long blonde hair that shimmered in the sun, and large, blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. He was already married but he tried to take her as a mistress but she would shake her head and tell him 'no' every time he pulled her aside to try and seduce her.

"Finally after a year of this, he went in the dead of night to her home. He snuck in and went to every room in the house. First her parents' room, then her sister's room, then her brothers' room, then finally her room. Only he didn't go into her room right away."

Winry shook her head and covered her face, "Stop it Ed!" She shouted, further hiding herself into the quilt.

Edward suppressed a snicker of delight before continuing, "So instead, he went back to her parents' room. He then took out his sword and chopped off their heads!"

Al gasped, "He killed them first? Why?" He shouted, leaning forward with wide eyes.

"Hold on, I'll get to that. So after he cleaned his sword off on their bedspread, he went to the sister's room…."

"No! Shut up Ed!" Winry shouted.

"… and he cut off her head, too!" Ed finished.

Al's jaw dropped, eyes wide, "The sister? Oh no! He didn't…"

"Yes," He hissed, "he went to the brothers' room and cut off their heads also!"

Winry shook her head in denial, her hands over her ears.

"But instead of going to Isabella's room and cutting her head off, he did something worse…"

Al was completely captivated by his brother's dark tale, being lulled in by the dark lure in his voice and the wicked look in his eyes.

Ed grinned, his face shadowing by the fall of his hair, his eyes flashing dangerously as it caught the light of the moon through the window.

"After he finished cutting off their heads, he went back to each of their rooms –and one by one picked up their heads. Then one by one he put them in Isabella's bed. He sat down in a chair and watched her the rest of the night –watched as the blood of her family soaked into her clothes and smeared her face and hands."

Winry shook her head, gripping at her ears now as she gave another whimper.

"So what was the first thing she saw when she woke up?" Edward asked darkly as he stared at Al –though he did peek at Winry from the corner of his eyes.

Al's face went white.

Ed nodded wisely, "The dead face of her mother, father, sister, and brothers. She sat up and screamed, then saw the blood on her clothes and on her hands and she screamed louder and louder till finally the Baron stood up and shouted at her to shut up. But Isabella didn't shut up.

"The Baron got angrier and angrier at her defiance so he finally grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back and said, "You should have just been mine!" then with a knife he cut her throat!" Ed flung his hand out, making the slashing motion as he hissed. "And they say, even now as a ghost, if there is a girl who looks like his beloved –a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes- he follows her, stalks behind her in the shadows, watching her before he eventually kills her in her sleep, slicing her throat open…"

Winry gave out a soft sob.

Ed finally paused and looked to Winry fully, his brows knitting together. "Winry?"

"You are horrible, Edward!" She shouted at him, lifting her head to reveal her white face and the tears in her eyes.

Ed shifted on the bed then smiled silly, though now looking nervous and chastised, "Winry, I'm sorry, I was only joking. I made it all up, really!"

She slapped his hand away and sniffled, her face contorted in anger as she scrubbed the tears from her face. "You are horrible! I hate you!"

He rolled his eyes and looked to Al who still looked horrified.

Ed groaned, "It was a joke!" He shouted at the two of them.

"You're sick to have come up with something like that!" Winry shouted.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're taking me to the bathroom now. I have to pee but I'm not going alone! Not after hearing that!"

Al looked up and nodded, looking at Ed with a white face, "I… I'm scared now too, Brother…"

Edward groaned and slapped a hand over his face.

"It's your own fault!" Winry accused.

His shoulders slumping as he grumbled, he stood from the bed and waved the two to follow him, "All right, all right, let's go!" he grumbled. The two crawled off the bed after him –Winry quickly latching onto his arm.

Ed took the two down to the nearest bathrooms –Al turned to head into the boy's and he walked Winry the rest of the way down to the girl's. He swore to her on pain of death upon his first born child that he would be standing there waiting for her when she came out. He was half tempted to run off just to see how much he could freak her out, but he decided he really wanted to live longer than twenty-one years.

He yawned and scratched the back of his head –waiting impatiently. Al was on his way back already. Why did it take women so long to do to the bathroom?

An earth shattering scream reverberated throughout the entire castle.

Winry ran out of the bathroom as white as a ghost before she jumped at Ed, hugging him desperately as she shook violently. Her breathing hitched and she hid her face against his neck and gripped at his clothing.

Ed held her as he blinked in confusion. He opened his mouth to question her when a breathy giggle tickled his ears.

"I've never seen someone scream so loudly at seeing a ghost before. I think I like her." And a girl appeared in front of him suddenly.

"Moaning Myrtle." Ed greeted her then his face paled even as he smiled and offered a faint laugh at the irony. "Damnit… forgot this was your bathroom."

Winry jerked back, fury replacing fear, "You _knew_ she would be in there?" Winry hissed, her voice so low and deadly Edward back peddled quickly.

"I… I forgot! But she's harmless, really!"

Moaning Myrtle began to wail, "You are so mean to me! I knew no one liked me!" She screamed and sobbed.

Winry advanced on him and Ed ran into the wall after running out of space to use to step away from Winry. Al was close to his side when it appeared –Winry somehow found a pipe. He wasn't sure how it had appeared, but there she was, holding a pipe and he would bet anything it would hurt more than a wrench.

"_I hate you!"_ Winry screamed, raising her arm.

Ed shouted and ducked, rolling to the side and up to his knees. He turned and looked at Winry then shouted again and dropped to his stomach and once again rolled, only this time he leapt to his feet and ran down the hall.

"_Edward! Get back here so I can kick your ass!"_ Winry screamed.

Al jumped back as she rounded on him, "Did you know about this?"

"No!" Al squealed in fear.

Winry then ran after Ed, screaming at the top of her lungs. It was a rather dangerous dance after that –Ed dodging and running while Winry ran after him and threw or swung her pipe at him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he saw Edward running towards him.

"Get out of the way!" Ed bellowed. He grunted and jumped, leaping to the side and using the wall as a means to launch himself over the crowd, he walked along it for a few breathtaking seconds before gravity kicked in and he began going down. He landed hard and rolled several times before he clawed and scrambled across the floor.

"_Edward! You are so going to pay for that!"_ Winry yelled, pushing and shimmying her way through the crowd –though they were now simply parting for her after a second year got in her way and nearly got cracked in the head by her makeshift weapon.

Winry jerked her arm out and smashed the pipe into the wall where Ed's head had once been.

The students shrieked in horror –though Edward seemed rather used to this even as he scrambled and fumbled to run from her.

Al hurried past, his face white.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, grabbing Al's elbow and spinning him about to face him.

"Uh… well… Brother took Winry to the bathroom with the ghost in it. I think it scared her and she now wants to kill hi… Brother, _look out!_" Al shouted and darted off with his hands raised in warning and fear for Ed.

"Aaah!" Ed cried.

Al winced as Winry finally got a good, solid blow in.

The crowed even 'oohed' in pain as they saw that one.

----------

"…So I looked up at this huge, three headed dogs' slobbering snouts and the first thing I thought was, 'Damn, Mustang would love this dog.' And I don't even know why! I thought I was going to die there and the last thing I'm going to think about is the Colonel's love of dogs and him ordering his troops around by saying 'Fluffy…'? It was about that moment that I decided I needed to get home."

Al fell over onto his side and laughed, and Winry giggled with a licorice stick hanging out of her mouth.

"Ed, that makes no sense!"

"Of course it wouldn't make any sense if you were staring into three of the biggest snouts you'd ever seen! It was a three headed dog that could have swallowed me whole-"

"And you were so small back then it wouldn't have been a stretch…" Winry teased.

"I've grown nearly _two feet_ since then!"

"So now you're knee-high to a bee, impressive."

"Oh shut up!" He threw some of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans at her and she squealed in giggles, her feet kicking a bit as her hands waved about to try and deflect the assault.

"Ew, I got another bogie flavored one!"

Ed laughed, "Again? That's, what, number thirteen? I think you've gotten every single one!"

Winry laughed, "Oh, this feels so good!" She sighed wistfully with a silly smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's like when we were kids." Al piped up, reaching out to snatch another bean to try his luck again, "Remember that one night we were giggling so hard Mom threatened to actually take Winry home? She even got her coat and shoes and was putting them on trying to threaten us. But we knew Mom wouldn't do it so we promised to be quiet. Then after we thought she was asleep we started talking again, and Mom nearly banged a hole in the wall."

Ed smiled, his eyes shining as he listened to Al, "I forgot about that part. I think her fist-mark was still in the wall before we burned the house down."

Al smiled sadly for a moment –but it was mostly of reminiscing, it wasn't so much that they burnt the house down that saddened him; it was from his desire not to forget those precious memories. "We should write down all of what mom used to do or times when she told us stories. I still remember when she told me why the clouds got dark and looked heavy…"

"I remember when she yelled at us that one time when we tried to build a raft and paddle up the river. We were stealing her dishtowels to make a flag –and if we hadn't taken her dishtowels she wouldn't have found out about the raft."

"Oh, my parents were so mad at me for that too." Winry giggled, "They threatened to never let me play with you two again. They said that you two were always getting me into trouble –and I agree with them now!"

"Winry!" Al whined, "We don't mean too!"

Winry giggled and snatched for a pumpkin pastry.

Al smiled then perked up, "Do you remember that one fight we had, Brother?"

"Eeh? Which one? We fought over everything."

Laughing, Al shook his head, "I know, but I mean a real fight! It was our first real all out brawling fist fight. Then afterwards I went to sit by the river and you went to sit on the hill. Mom always said you went up there so _everyone_ knew you were mad."

"I didn't go up there for _that_ reason!" Ed shouted indignantly.

Winry watched them and laughed, "Go on, Al, why did you two get into a fist fight?"

"Well, we were talking about what we'd do when we grew up, and I told Ed that when I grew up, I was going to marry you. He got mad at me and said that he was going to marry you because he was older and liked you a whole lot more than me. But I didn't believe him so we started fighting, and then Ed pushed me and I punched him. We fought for a long time too."

Winry's face was beet red –though she was laughing, both from embarrassment and from imagining a four and five year old Al and Ed fighting over her. "Did you really?"

Edward was just as red only he was trying to hide it by looking away and taking a nice, long drink from his mug –so he shrugged a bit to answer her.

Winry's smile grew larger and she giggled, "You really did! You two fought over me!"

Now it was Al's turn to blush and he giggled, "We fought for what felt like hours too. Mom had to eventually come outside and separate us. Ed got mad at me when I told mom why we were fighting and that's when he ran away to the hill and I ran off to the river. She told us later that if we wanted to marry you, we should be nicer to you and work hard at doing our chores. I think she just wanted us to do the dishes and clean our room like she asked earlier." He explained as he took another Bertie Bott's bean and popped it into his mouth.

She smiled all the more, almost looking like her face was about to crawl away in joy. She giggled again and hid her nose into the blanket, peeking at Al and Ed coyly from over the top of it. And that got a nervous turn of the head from Ed as he looked away to study some books on the side of the bed.

"Ew!" Al blanched and shook his head as his face twisted in disgust, "I got one that tastes like earwax! Why would they make something like _that?_"

Ed laughed, jumping on the distraction, "Dumbledore told me he once got a vomit flavored one."

"That's just gross!" Winry gaped.

"I know; that's why I don't eat those things."

"Then why did you bring them up in the first place?" Winry accused.

"I wanted to see what you two would get." He grinned silly at them –only to have both Al and Winry throw handfuls of beans at him. He shouted and covered his face to deflect their assaults. He leaned back then gave another shout of panic as he toppled over and fell off the bed.

Al shouted in victory with a punch of his fist into the air, and Winry fell over onto her side, laughing.

"Oh… Ed, are you all right?"

"Just dandy! Glad my concussion can entertain you two!" He growled, wriggling about to flip over and get his legs under himself once again.

Winry peeked over the side of the bed and smiled down at him, "It _was_ rather funny to see your feet go up over your head."

"Well, we'll see how you like it when I do it to you." He threatened and sat up, dusting his trousers and vest off.

Winry smiled sweetly as she placed her chin in her palm, "I think I'd enjoy it if you were the one who did it, Edward." Her innocence was manufactured and caused Ed to look at her with a blink.

He stopped what he doing to study her and he stared for a several long moments, trying to gather what she meant by that –then his face turned crimson and he stood quickly, snatching up plates and mugs in a flurry of flustering nerves, "I'll go get some more juice!" He shouted before he was out the door, slamming it behind him.

Winry smiled all the more, that innocence remained on her face as she looked to Al, who was slightly confused.

Then the two burst into giggles once again.

"What's wrong with brother?" Al asked between his fits.

Winry shrugged slightly with that knowing smile all women posses that looks innocent while at the same time hiding the fact they know exactly what is going on. "Well, you know Ed…"

Al giggled and nodded, reaching out for another bean and soon blanched, "I got a liver flavored one!"

Winry laughed, "You are the most unlucky guy when it comes to those beans!"

"It's not fair!" He whined. Then the two went back to giggling as they waited for Ed to return –both lay on their sides on the bed, looking at one another as they giggled and waited.

----------

Edward fidgeted and stared at the door to his room, his face was still red and in his hands were three refilled mugs of pumpkin juice. He looked over his shoulder then back to his bedroom.

What had Winry been thinking when she had said _that?_

He had dawdled on purpose; the meaning behind those words caused a twisting in his stomach as well as the confusion slamming against his skull and bouncing back through his mind every few seconds was frightening!

Ed wrinkled his nose and growled before he stomped over to his door and fumbled with the doorknob. He finally slipped inside, his face once again taking on a soft pink color. He shut the door with his foot then stopped and stared at the two bodies on his bed –both very quiet and their only movement was their breathing. He set the mugs down on the floor and moved over to the bed, and to both his disappointment and relief they were both asleep.

He sighed; inwardly glad he wouldn't have to face them till tomorrow morning when their night of bonding would be just a memory.

Then Edward blinked and scowled. They'd taken his bed! Though he grudgingly admitted a moment after that thought, that he would have given the bed to Winry anyway –maybe not as easily as this; he probably would have picked a fight with her just to rile her up, but she would have _eventually_ gotten it. He moved around the bed and pulled one of the blankets over Al, covering him up for the night. He left the mugs were they were due to the fact the house elves would get them for him anyway.

Ed yawned, suddenly realizing just how tired he was. He flopped over into his chair and sighed, sprawled out as his head drooped to the side.

His eyes began to slide shut even as he fought off sleep for some reason. He looked back to his brother who had his head cradled in the crook of his arms as he slept on his belly.

Winry was on her side, slightly curled up within the quilt he had given her hours ago. He smiled softly as he even saw a hint of the wrench he had made her gripped in her fist and held tightly to her breasts.

Then he blushed lightly at that before flinging it aside as a silly thing to blush over.

Edward stared at them, watching them breathe for a short time before he too slipped off into sleep –a momentary flicker of silent wonder passed through his minds eye.

And it had to do with Winry and her teasing.

---------- ----------

teehee, I hope ya'll enjoyed this one - I didn't mean to make it this long! I really didn't! but that's okay, think of it as your reward for being soooo nice to me and waiting ;)

Thank you all for the reviews! They make me squee! Like Winry and giggle in delight and they make me write all the more wildly as well as think of new twists in the plot for later. So thank you! Ya'll are the ones who are making this possible! You're wonderful!

As far as this chapter, I just thought this was something I could see them doing –maybe not as a routine-get-together, but just as something… happening. They'd been away for so many years that I felt this would happen naturally and then they all would be okay with life and where they were at the moment. And all those memories

I hoped you also liked the tid-bit about Roy and Riza, I had fun writing it because I could see it sooooo clearly in my head! I might make that a side-story to my 'Catch Me' one-shot I did of Roy and Riza after Hughes' funeral.

Teehee, and this also gives a hint into why this fic is rated M ;) I hope you giggled as I did when Al talked about Mustang's honeymoon. I'm rather fond of that simply because I could see Mustang smirking as he told Al; knowing full well he shouldn't be telling this to a minor and also knowing that if Riza walked in, SHE would be the one to make herself a widow. Heehee.

Nothing really happened in this fic, sorry, but it was fun to write. Something less serious after the serious fight-rescue; and don't worry! Ed _Will_ get punished. I'm not letting him off the hook that easily. I just didn't want to get into that yet o.0

Thanks - I hope you enjoyed! And reviews are awesomely, brilliantly, and delightfully wonderful helpers and I love answering questions –because sometimes I get to be vague about them ;) heehee

Melissa the Damgel


	8. Speculation

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. … you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 8

--------

Speculation

--------

The light was getting annoying.

She turned her head to try and get rid of the insistent brightness that seemed to go through her eyelids and straight into her head.

With a small sigh and a nuzzle to the pillow under her cheek, Winry finally peeked an eye open very carefully, closed it again, then opened it slowly. The first sight that greeted her was rumpled bedding, a stack of books past that on a table, and the darker corner of the bedroom where a wardrobe stood and next to that the door leading out into the hall.

She stared at the dark woods and she studied the way the books seemed to look ready to topple over, yet managed to defy gravity and reasoning and remained stacked.

Winry closed her eyes shifted her foot to allow her hips to nudge into the mattress and she turned her head to her right, shifting in bed without too much physical effort. She stared out at the other side of the room –it was brighter than the other side and her eyes momentarily stung. She stared at what could only be described as a library that sat on this side of the room. Bookcases lined the entire back wall –and the books were already stacked two deep as it was. A desk was to the right –against the wall next to the window and it had messes of papers and six or seven open books stacked atop one another with a paperweights holding open the top books. Quills and ink bottles were strewn across the surface, as well as what looked like a piece of wood severed lengthwise clean down the middle with a piece of hair protruding out of it.

She mmmed softly and dragged her eyes away from the desk to rest upon a winged back chair that looked extremely comfy –then her mind dubbed it Ed's comfy chair.

Her heart stopped for a moment and her body silently jolted in surprise. Ed. That's right…

She shifted against the mattress, trying to lift herself up tiredly yet scared to find her memories were nothing but a dream.

Winry pushed some of her hair out of her eyes and she looked over her shoulder –and there, about five feet away from the edge of the bed and standing at his dresser where a mirror hung behind it, Ed was finishing dressing.

He straightened the collar of his shirt, took a moment to appraise his work then ran his fingers through his damp, loose hair, smoothing back any stray strands before he tied it back expertly into a ponytail. He then reached down to button his vest but stopped and his eyes locked on Winry's bed tousled head in the mirror's reflection.

Ed turned and stared at her a moment before he offered a small smile, "Morning."

Winry stared at him as she shifted just a bit in bed to look at him more comfortably. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep then she smiled sleepily at him as she stared at him once again, "When did you grow up?"

That wasn't exactly the 'Good morning to you too, Ed!' he had been expecting. He blinked and stared at her with a twist of his face to show his confusion, "What?"

She smiled again and slowly lowered herself back onto the mattress, now laying a bit sideways so she could still look at him. "When did you grow up? You looked… responsible, and… … all grown up. I don't know how to explain it." She told him, stifling a yawn into the quilt still wrapped about her shoulders.

Ed wrinkled his nose in an attempt to hide the soft pink color flooding his cheeks, "I haven't changed…"

Winry smiled that woman's knowing smile, "No, you've changed a lot, Ed. You're still you, but… well… you've grown up." She sighed loudly and nuzzled her pillow before she stretched, her toes curling then stretching as well before she relaxed back into the bed and sighed. Her eyes closed for a second, resting them a moment longer before she looked back to Ed who was still standing there with his hands gripping a button and eye of his vest.

Ed peeked back to her. He shifted and cleared his throat, his hands dropping from his vest before he moved closer to the bed, "Well, if you want breakfast you should probably get up now. Al headed down ten minutes go. And I told him to tell my friends if they want an explanation they had to wait for me. I don't want Al being assaulted by them without me present." Ed took a seat on the edge of the bed as he looked at her.

"Friends?" Winry asked, mildly surprised.

Ed shrugged slightly, trying to brush it aside and not make a big deal out of anything. "Yeah… they were the ones who found me when I first appeared here –they weren't scared of me like the other kids so they hung around even when I tried to get rid of them. They're persistent buggers…" He told her with a fond smile.

Winry nodded; feeling silly for feeling jealous, but it was only a flicker that died down quickly. "Will I meet them today?"

Ed nodded, "Most likely. But I'll warn you, Hermione is a little fireball of knowledge. If she starts confusing you just tell her to slow down or stop."

"Hermione?" She questioned.

"Yeah, and Ron will probably stare at you and drool; Harry will probably ask all the questions. He's very inquisitive; and the twins might try to jinx your shoes to force you to so something..." He stopped and a rather sadistic smile crawled over his face as though he was planning something –but he quickly shook it away and looked back down to the young woman in his bed.

Winry nodded slightly against her pillow.

"Well, come on; let's get going before Al eats all the food." Ed stood from the bed, finishing with his vest and clipping his pocket watch to his belt loop.

Winry stayed where she was for a moment, "Is there anyone else I should know about?" She asked suddenly with a blush to her cheeks.

"What?" Ed asked, looking back to her with that look of confusion on his face.

Winry looked away, blushing more, "Well... you've made friends here; is there… someone else? A girlfriend?"

It was Ed's turn to blush though he straightened up and looked indignant, "No, of course not. Why would I rope myself down when I'm trying to find a way to leave this place?"

She dared to peek over at him again, "Not even once?"

Ed shrugged, "Last year I _had_ to ask a girl to the Yule Ball, but that's it. I ended up sitting with Harry and Ron as they pouted because neither of them got to go with the girl they wanted, and my date ended up running off with another guy because I refused to dance with her. I don't want to get attached to anyone in this world when I know I'll be leaving soon."

"But how could you know that for sure?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, leveling a look on her that stated 'Idiot' silently. "Come on Winry, this is me we're talking about. No one believed I'd actually find the Philosopher's Stone back home, and I did. Even if getting me home meant building my own coffin, I am going to get back home. I'd rather my body be buried in Amestris soil than this place."

Winry struggled up onto her elbows and stared at her hands with a little glare, "I was just asking." She grumbled.

Ed looked away, his hands shoved into his pockets and he snorted in annoyance, "So what about you? Did I rip you away from someone back home?"

Winry went very quiet. So quiet in fact Ed dreaded to look back at her to see her nodding, and possibly crying. He turned his head and stood there silently, staring at the sadness on her face, but the hardness in her eyes assured him tears were the last thing on her mind.

"No. No; there is no one back home…"

Ed nodded and looked away, hating this relieved feeling he felt settle in his stomach. "I hope Granny Pinako isn't too worried about you."

Winry stiffened and she looked over to Ed carefully; a sudden look of horrified realization flashing through her eyes.

He stiffened and turned to face her. "What?"

"I… I forgot… As silly as that is, I forgot you weren't there…" She whispered and looked back to her hands, her brows knitting together.

"What is it?" Ed asked sharply.

With a shaky sigh, Winry's eyes closed slowly, "Grandma died…"

Ed was rooted where he stood. The disbelief at hearing such words about _Pinako_ was complete and all consuming. Pinako was the type of woman that would have figured out a way to live forever just to annoy the hell out of him. But dead? He couldn't speak, so his brows knit together in confusion and questions.

Winry looked back to him for a moment then back to her fingers, "She was fixing Derek Baker's arm –He's a new guy in town and learning to take over his Uncle's farm. He came in for some maintenance… when it happened. H-his old mechanic had installed a knife in his arm with some spring loaded gears and… I still don't know what happened; but one of the gears flew off and hit Grandma in the head. And the knife was released too… If she hadn't of been falling forward she would have been all right –but…" Winry stopped, tears clung to her lashes as she tried to compose herself, "…from what I could tell and from what the doctor said, we think it was quick. We even think that because of the bump on her head she didn't feel any pain."

Ed looked away, sinking back down onto the edge of the bed.

"I just hope she didn't suffer…" Winry whispered. "I miss her… That house feels so lonely… Den died last year too… he was an old dog; more than twelve years old… it was to be expected…" She whispered then wiped at her eyes quickly.

"W… When did Pinako go?" he asked quietly, his head bowed and his hair hiding his face.

"A little over a year and a half ago," Winry answered softly.

Ed's brows knitted together and he nodded slightly. "I'm sorry…"

Winry was silent, though she managed a shrug.

He looked to her solemn face and guilt twisted in his gut. "I should have been there…"

"Don't start blaming yourself. This wasn't your fault." She hissed.

"But I should have been there; for you… and…" He looked to the side as anger at himself pounded in his body like a rhythmic pattern on a drum. He suddenly felt her fingers curl about his in a light, cool touch.

"Ed, it was just how it happened."

"…Was Al there?"

Winry sighed and looked back to the mattress, "No; he was with your Sensei training. He came home when he found out about it…"

"…Is that what Al's been doing? Studying with Sensei non-stop?"

"Yeah; they traveled now and then looking for you; but they were training for the most part."

"… So you were alone in that big house?" Ed asked suddenly.

Winry looked up at him, a bit of surprise mixed into her face. She hadn't expected him to ask her that of all things. But she nodded and shrugged, "It's all right…"

Ed's hand tightened around hers, and for some unknown reason tears slid down Winry's cheeks. She sniffled and scrubbed at her eyes quickly.

"Winry?"

"Al had stopped by for a visit for a few weeks… he was going back to Sensei's that day. He was helping me with the groceries -he said he should buy me food because he'd eaten me out of house and home again and he felt guilty. We were on our way home when it happened. I thought he'd fallen so I turned around to tease him –but he was floating, moving towards something in the sky I couldn't see… so I grabbed onto him. I didn't… I couldn't let him leave me… not another one…"

Winry swallowed hard, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt more tears fall from her eyes.

Ed shifted slightly, staring at her with a look of worry etched into his features.

"I don't know if it's selfish or not, but I didn't want someone else to leave me. I didn't want to be completely alone…"

"Winry…"

She shook her head and scrubbed the tears away with a growl, "I didn't want to cry!" She shouted at the pillow; but that seemed to only make the tears fall faster.

Ed pulled his left hand from hers carefully then placed it on her back, rubbing it gently in soothing circles.

"Ed?"

"Yeah..?" he whispered.

"When did you get your arm and leg back?" She asked, her eyes staring so intently at her fingers, she didn't see the look of surprise on his face.

"Well, when I woke up here I had them back."

Winry nodded, her nail clicking a few times against her other nail.

Ed knew that sound; she only did that when she was truly upset. "What?" He asked a bit more forcefully than he intended; though his hand still rubbing soothing circles against her back.

She shook her head, her hair sliding in front of her face.

"Winry…"

"I'm completely useless now…" She blurted out.

"What?" Ed questioned in astonishment, "You aren't useless!" He shouted as though shouting would make her believe it.

"Yes I am. I can't do alchemy, I can't do magic… and the only thing I'm good for is making Automail and now…" Her face twisted up and tears ran down her cheeks, "… and now you don't need me because you have your arm and leg back. I'm useless." She wiped at her eyes childishly, hiccupping suddenly.

Ed shook his head quickly, his right hand reaching out to her hand, but she flinched away from the hand, her eyes looking up at him apologetically before she reached out to take his right hand in her own.

He looked away with a frown. It was weird holding Winry's hand –it wasn't like when they were kids and he had to hold her hand because their parents told him too so that when they were walking to town the two wouldn't get separated. It was different now, but not in a bad way. It was so... grown up… as Winry had been saying all morning.

"Winry, you aren't useless…" he whispered.

"I was just your mechanic back home. Now that you don't need me for that reason; I'm useless. I don't know anything else in life. I studied Automail solely for you… so you could have the best…"

"And I always did get the best Automail. You're brilliant with a wrench."

"But what good will that do me here?"

"… I don't know." Ed whispered. "But you aren't useless." He insisted, his voice growing louder.

Winry didn't say anything for a while, nor did she acknowledge his words. She shifted then struggled to sit up from the mattress and she sat back on her heels. She struggled a bit with her clothing –realizing it wasn't the most comfortable thing to have fallen asleep in.

Ed stood suddenly, his hand landing on top of her head. Winry awkwardly looked up at him only to find Ed's face turned away though determined even while that sheepishness crawled into his voice, "You can borrow one of my shirts today till we can get you some more clothes. I'll see if Dumbledore or I can't take you shopping soon." A small blush touched his cheeks.

She smiled faintly, though it was half hearted and she nodded. "Are you trying to tell me I stink?"

"What?" Ed squeaked and looked at her. He shook his head quickly but then smiled awkwardly, "Well, maybe a little…"

Winry smiled slightly, a bit more real this time as she nodded against his hand.

Ed dropped his hand away and moved over to his wardrobe and threw open a door, rummaging about at the back of it, "I don't know if it'll fit, but try this one…" He tossed her an old black tank top.

She studied it for a moment as she smiled faintly, "Is this from Amestris?"

Ed frowned and shook his head, "No; most of my clothes were destroyed when Envy… well, they were just rags when I arrived. But I insisted on wearing what I wanted to the point that I just altered some of the robes Dumbledore gave me with alchemy; or didn't wear anything at all. I was so pigheaded those first few months I was here… anyway…" he went back to his wardrobe and rummaged around some more before he pulled out a wrinkled white shirt from the bottom of the wardrobe. He half heartedly tried to smooth it out, then gave up and offered it to her.

Winry wrinkled her nose and looked at Ed after she studied the white shirt with a critical female eye.

Ed blinked and looked at the shirt then back to her before he lifted it up and sniffed at it. "What? It's clean."

Winry rolled her eyes as she took it. She looked at him then back down at her hands, fingering the cloth lightly.

He coughed slightly and headed for the door, "I'll wait outside for you. There's a brush in the top left hand drawer…" He offered then disappeared.

Winry sat on the bed for a moment longer before she crawled out of bed, shivering as the quilt finally left her shoulders and she pulled her shirt off quickly. She slipped into his black tank top and wriggled around in it with a wrinkle of her nose, "When did you get so big?" She shouted at him on the other side of the door.

She heard a laugh on his side.

She pulled the shirt on over the tank top and tied the bottom corners together. She glanced down at her black slacks and smoothed them down –she was rather happy pants were a silent, universally approved article of clothing that was considered perfectly acceptable to wear several days in a row.

Winry slipped her feet back into her boots then she walked over to the dresser to do something about her hair. She blushed a bit as she saw just how bad her hair was –it was sticking up on one side, while the other side was slicked against her skull like she had put styling wax into her hair to keep it down. She grumbled and pulled the brush from the drawer and began to run the thing through her hair. Luckily it flattened and fluffed at the same time on the sides she had been hoping for, and she tied her hair back into a pony tail for now –she'd track down a bath after breakfast.

She walked out of his bedroom and offered Ed a little smile while he stared at her for a moment before he seemed to shake himself awake and he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against.

"Come on, breakfast is almost done, we have to hurry." He told her simply –though his voice was quiet. He turned quickly and lead the way; his mind's eye trying to force the image of her wearing his shirt out of his head. Only bad thoughts led to scenarios as to _why_ she was wearing his shirt.

Winry followed him down the twisting staircase, her fingertips grazing over the banister and her heels clicked loudly against the stones. She walked next to him down the hall, her eyes wide as she stared at the pictures talking amongst themselves as if they had their own little world within their thin canvases.

They walked in a comfortable silence as Ed navigated them through the halls and down staircases to the Great Hall; muttering clues to the novice as to how to find her way through the school.

He paused just down the hall from the Great Hall. He looked to Winry, a debate going on in his mind before he turned fully to her, that typical Edward Elric determination on his face. "Look, this is a school, you know that right?"

Winry nodded, opening her mouth to say something but Ed interrupted her.

"I just wanted to warn you, it's a big school so there are a lot of kids. I'll explain it later, but be prepared to have a lot of eyes on you."

"What? Why?" She asked in surprise.

Ed frowned, "Because you're new and because you're with me for another. I'm not a student here, but I've lived here for nearly five years. I'm sort of an unofficial helper here at the school. I have enough authority to tell the students what to do, but not nearly enough power to take points away from them –even though I try to act like I can. Anyway, you might get stared at."

Winry frowned with an annoyed look on her face. "All right, let's go." She said with a sigh.

Ed nodded and led the way down the last few yards to the Great Hall and he escorted her through the giant, open doors and into the bustling and noisy dining room.

Winry did almost fall over at the sheer grandness of the room –the vaulted ceilings, the space and paintings, the way the ceiling looked like the morning sky, everything about it was awe-inspiring.

He stopped once he noticed she wasn't walking with him anymore, and Ed looked back to her and motioned her to follow. It was then that Winry heard the noise and gaped at the mass numbers of children and young adults sitting at four very large tables in the room. Not to mention the large table at the front of the hall that sat numerous numbers of adults in all stages of life –and species.

It was almost like she was rooted to the spot, she felt like she couldn't move her feet –and Ed was right… they were staring at her. She blushed and went rigid for a moment –she had never felt so self-conscious before in her life.

But a shadow fell in front of her and she managed to turn her eyes up to Ed –and she again realized that even with her heeled boots on he was still taller than her. He raised his eyebrows at her in silent questioning before he reached out and took her wrist and turned, leading her down one of the rows to a table decorated mostly in reds and gold.

Winry stumbled a few steps behind him before she caught her footing and followed closely to him. She blushed more as she looked to her sides, seeing all the young faces staring at her then quickly turning to whisper about her to their closest neighbors; motioning between her and Ed.

Many of the girls looked horrified, some looked ready to burst into tears, but the majority looked curious and writhed in pain wishing to know who this stranger was that 'anti-social Elric' was talking too, let alone holding hands with!

Ed stopped abruptly and she nearly ran into him. He motioned her to take a seat and that's when Winry saw Al beaming up at her. He scooted over and patted the seat next to him.

She practically collapsed into the seat and had Ed sit on her other side so she was sitting between the Elric brothers –and that caused her to laugh softly.

"What?" Ed asked as he snatched his plate up and began piling food on it already.

"I feel like you're my bodyguards with you two on either side of me." She told them, shyly reaching out to dish herself up some food.

Ed scoffed and Al laughed.

"Now will you answer our questions?" A frustrated voice across the table nearly growled.

Winry lifted her eyes and stared at three hungry-for-information-faces gazing at Ed and Al, before they turned and studied her.

The one with glasses seemed the most demanding for the questions as he looked to Ed, the red head was staring at her then got a glazed look in his eyes, and the girl that sat next to him was studying her curiously. Her stares weren't uncomfortable as though she was being eyed like an unworthy thing; they were mostly inquisitive and collective; similar to gathering information from simply what she wore.

Winry dared to peek at her clothes then blushed. '_Looks like I just rolled out of bed… well I did, but not in the 'just waking up' manner. It looks I was doing something else…'_ Winry talked to herself in her mind as she began eating.

Ed was shoveling food into his mouth, teasing Harry by talking with his mouth full and purposefully making his words hard to understand.

After ten minutes of this Winry finally turned and slapped him upside the head, "Would you stop that already? Just answer his questions already!" She growled and then stabbed at her waffle and hacked it into a manageable bite size before she devoured it in a gnashing of teeth.

Ed glared back at her and rubbed his head, "I thought girls were supposed to get more ladylike as they grew older!"

"I'm no lady and you damn-well know it!" Winry shot back.

At this point, Ron looked fearful and not as glassy-eyed as before, Hermione's eyebrows were lifted up, and Harry sort of just blinked rapidly at the display.

Other than Snape, no one had seen anyone go at Ed and survive.

The two continued bickering back and forth even as they ate and shoved food into their mouths. Alphonse sighed loudly and shook his head, his shoulders slumping as though he was resigned to this fate the rest of his life.

"Do they do this often?" Ron asked, leaning over the table towards Al.

Al nodded sadly, "Yes they do. Even when we were little kids they would fight all the time."

Ed slammed his hands on the table and stood suddenly, "You are impossible!"

"Well so are you, _Edward Elric!" _Winry shouted back, elongating his name because she knew he hated it when she was the one using his full name.

Ed practically snarled at her, his fists curling before he sat back down heavily and grumbled, leaning over Winry purposefully to irritate her as he reached for syrup and another waffle and three sausages.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way.

Harry glared, "Will you answer me already? What happened yesterday? Why did you fight against the teachers?" He nearly shouted in his hiss. "You fought against Dumbledore; and later in the day, I saw Snape limping by with Professor Sprout. He had a bruise on his face. What did you do?"

Ed stared at Harry with a glimmer of annoyance and defiance on his face. He seemed to growl in his throat as he considered the younger man before he slumped and took another large bite of his meal. "Al and I broke into the Ministry and rescued Winry. I had to fight off Snape because he hitched a ride on the Portkey and was trying to keep us from getting in."

The trio across the table went silent –for a moment anyways.

"Bloody 'ell. How did you do that?" I thought that once you past the gates they took your wands or any magical items!" Ron whispered.

Hermione frowned, "How did you get past the guards?"

Ed smiled wickedly, laughter clearly evident in his voice as he retold this part as though it was his favorite story. "I punched the first guy out and then made their floor into a maze of boulders like I did upstairs. Al took care of the rest of the Ministry –he made cannons and fired at the poor bastards." He nearly snickered in delight upon remembering the scene.

Hermione's jaw slackened, "You did _what?_" she hissed, her fingers tightening on her fork and knife.

He grinned more as though enjoying the fact he was ruffling Hermione, "I broke in and beat the hell out of the Ministry guys. I even tore the place up and scattered them up."

Harry frowned, "How? The last time I saw your wand, you had cut it up to try and study it and how it works." He leaned forward on the table, and Ed could see his mind suddenly clicking into place as another question rolled through it that related to his previous. "And how did you do that magic in the hallway without a wand?"

Thinking that over as to how to explain it, Ed laughed suddenly, changing the subject instead. "Is that wall still there? I forgot to take it down after I got back."

"No, Dumbledore put everything back the way it was before you destroyed it." Hermione slapped her napkin against the table and glowered at him, "I can't believe you, Edward! How could you risk going to Azkaban like that? How is it you didn't get caught?"

"What _is_ Azkaban? Everyone keeps saying he should go there but I have no idea what the place is!" Winry piped up suddenly. Al perked up as well, he hadn't heard anything about the place other than the mention of the name and the fact it was a form of jail.

Harry sighed loudly, "Azkaban is a prison for wizards. But it's not like muggle jails. It's a horrible place where these creatures called Dementors watch over you and they suck the happiness right out of your soul; leaving you cold and scared and reliving the worst of your memories. Si… uh… my Godfather was there for thirteen years. He was framed and he had to live through it. It's a terrible place."

Hermione nodded and looked down –but she looked back up and narrowed her eyes at Ed. "And you could have been sent there for doing what you did. How could you possibly be so stupid?"

Snorting, Winry smirked and turned dark eyes to Ed, "Because he's Ed; he's always been an idiot."

Ed glared at Winry, "I have dirt on you too! Don't push it." He hissed.

"Oh yeah? Like what? What could you possibly have on me that would make me shut up from talking about how stupid you can be?"

A slow grin crawled up his face and a wicked delight darkened his eyes. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear –covering the side of his mouth so the trio across the table couldn't read his lips.

Winry listened then suddenly went white before she turned scarlet and she jerked away from Ed to stare at him with wide eyes. "How the _hell_ did you find…" she trailed off, not even wanting to finish that sentence, let alone the thought buzzing through her mind.

He grinned more with a snicker and shook his head, "Now shut up and eat." He ordered.

She scoffed at him and shoved her plate away, "You are a complete jerk!"

Ed seemed satisfied with his life now and looked back to Harry, "So that about sums it up. But I have to clean the Owlery weekly, help Hagrid –or Professor Grubbly-Plank- with anything they might need help with at any time, and I have to help tutor the students."

"At least you will be doing something useful for once. Studying is all well and good but locking yourself away in that hole of a room you have can't possibly be healthy." Hermione suddenly told him before she lifted up the last of her tea and finished drinking it. "You should have fun now and then; or work in your case."

Ron looked at Hermione with a perplexed look. "Are you all right, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She turned to him.

Harry looked at Ron with a rather unsure look on his face, truly wondering if the girl was all right.

Ron lifted his hand and suddenly pressed it to Hermione's forehead, causing the girl to momentarily sputter and blush furiously, "No, she doesn't feel warm, mate."

"Ronald!" Hermione squeaked and pushed his hand away.

Edward looked like he had wont he lottery after seeing that and he snorted –he'd have to tease the boy later.

Harry shook his head then looked back to Ed. "Well?"

Ed raised his brow, finishing the rest of his pumpkin juice before he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, "Well what?"

With a sigh that had a growl to it, Harry leaned further across the table. "How did you do that wandless magic?"

With a frown, Ed, looking down at the last bit on his plate. He went silent before he shook his head, "Just something I knew." He said before standing suddenly. "Let's go get you a bath, Winry."

Ron looked as though he was about to get a nosebleed as his eyes glassed over and a faint blush and ridiculous look crawled over his face. "Did you two really stay together last night?"

Winry blinked and stared at Ron, her face twisting up as she stared at the boy looking goofily at her. "Uh… yeah."

His brows shot up and he smiled a bit more. "Really?"

Hermione frowned disapprovingly, "Really Ron, this sort of subject is not appropriate table conversation."

"Then where is it appropriate? I want to know what happened." Ron snapped.

She frowned at him, "You shouldn't be asking at all, what happened between them is private."

Winry looked between the two with a rather confused look before she flushed with realization running through her head. She turned to peek at Edward who was flabbergasted and he shook his head wildly, his face just as red as hers

"Nothing happened! I couldn't do that! A… and Al was with us all night too!" Ed added for good measure.

Al nodded to prove his last point was true.

Winry glared at him, suddenly looking angry. "So are you saying that if I were the last woman on earth you wouldn't have sex with me because I'm just your mechanic and your best friend that _happened_ to live next door?"

Ed blinked and his face contorted, _"What?" _he croaked. "How the _hell_ did you get that out of what I said?"

"So you would?" Ron asked quickly.

"What?" Ed looked at Ron as his face turned a deeper shade of red.

Hermione smiled, "That's sweet. It's like those old romance movies my parents watch about the boy falling in love with the girl next door."

"I do not…" Ed faltered, stumbling over his words.

"So would you?" Winry demanded.

"What would I?" Ed asked cautiously, his golden eyes wide in fear and awkwardness.

She smirked, a small hint of sadistic delight in her voice, "Would you 'do me' if you wanted too?"

"What?" He stumbled and looked to Al for help, but Al just smiled instead.

"Well?" Al asked.

"Come on mate, you gotta tell us!" Ron nearly pleaded. Hermione shot him a look, but her eyes did rise to Edward expectantly.

"Not you too!" Ed shouted at Al and Hermione.

Alphonse shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

With a 'gah' and a loud snort, Edward threw his hands in the air and started stomping out of the Great Hall.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't walking away from me that easily!" Winry shouted and stood, but she stopped her pursuit for only a moment and turned back to the table. She smiled and hugged Al around the shoulders –her anger immediately disappearing, "You have a good day at school, all right?"

Al smiled happily and seemed to perk up, "I will, thanks, Winry." He sort of hugged the arms about his neck before he waved to her as she ran after Ed catching up to him to slap his head again as her teasing anger returned full force.

"You _have _to tell us what he says!" Ron shouted over the table, nearly standing on the bench so Winry would hear him. He sat back down with a sigh and he looked to Hermione who looked horrified at his display. He offered her a shrug.

Harry sighed loudly in frustration as his source of information disappeared. "Now how am I supposed to learn anything?"

Al shifted then shrugged, "There isn't much to tell. That was Winry, our best friend while growing up."

"How did she get here?"

"Well, we're not sure. We think she hitched a ride with me. But she landed elsewhere. We found her yesterday so we brought her here." Al hesitated, his mind already reeling with the facts and knowing he couldn't tell them _everything_ unless Ed was present.

"What was wrong with her? She was crying yesterday. She seems fine now."

"Uh… You'll have to ask Ed about that. I don't know if I can tell you… um… but last night, we sort of reminisced and talked about the old days and Ed told us about his years here. I think it helped calm her down because she wasn't as scared as she was yesterday." Al explained even as he finished up his breakfast and stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The trio across the table stood as well, following the younger boy's lead as they walked the length of the Gryffindor table before they joined at the large doors and began walking towards class.

Harry began his questions again once he felt they put enough distance between themselves and any possible eavesdroppers.

"So why was she so upset? If she's been here two weeks you'd think she would have gotten used to it already."

"Uh…" Al hesitated and looked to the side, "Uh, you should ask Ed that… but she was being held in the Ministry of Magic against her will. You know that news article about the girl breaking in? That was Winry. "

"That was her?" Ron asked quickly, his brows rising up and nearly disappearing under his thick swash of red hair.

Al nodded as a simple answer.

"And I thought you said those two were romantic or something." Ron added after a moment, his nose wrinkling slightly.

Al smiled –at least this one he could answer without feeling nervous. "I don't know. It really depends on what Winry and Brother finally decide in the end. When we were little I used to think I would get to marry Winry because all she and Brother did were fight… but then when we got older I realized that their fighting was their way of showing affection. Then…" He stopped and shrugged –after that was a blank till he woke up again two years ago. So many years were lost to him. He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"What is it?"

Al paused and looked at the three, "Did brother ever tell you much about his life back in our world? About his time in the Military?"

"Ed was in the Military?" Harry asked quickly, his eyes hard and demanding answers even though his surprise was evident upon his face. "He mentioned a Colonel now and then, but never actually being_ in_ the Military."

Hermione was the one to suddenly see where he was going with this, "No… He never really talked about it much. He'd talk about you and Winry sometimes; and his mother of course; but he never really told us what he did…"

Al nodded, "Then you should ask Brother. It isn't my place to tell you. He knows it's all right with me if he talks about my half of the story without me there. I don't remember much of it anyways." He whispered then smiled though sadness lingered in his eyes, "Well, its time for Herbology, let's go."

Harry frowned and looked to Hermione then to Ron; obviously not enjoying this game of catch the 'secret's keeper' so to speak.

---------- ----------

Ed groaned and slapped a hand over his face, "Winry!" He whined.

"No! That's another thing, you were always trying to keep me from knowing what you were doing. I want to know things, Ed! I don't want to be in the dark and always worrying!"

He frowned as he led the way to Gryffindor tower. At least she wasn't pestering him about that embarrassing sex question back in the Great Hall. How the hell was he supposed to answer _that_? He didn't even know himself! Not that he wanted to think about it… maybe a little, but not right now! "Look, the only reason I didn't tell you things…"

"Was to keep me safe, I know!" Winry waved a hand about –but her hand dropped to her side just as suddenly as her anger died, "I know you were trying to keep me safe. But I can't let you do it this time. It's not like there's an evil mass murderer on the loose. I think I have a right to know what you are trying to do here."

With a wince, Ed smiled sheepishly, "Uh yeah, about that murderer part…"

"Ed, don't even start." Winry glared. But she sighed deeply as though suddenly giving up, "Look… I just want you to talk to me. When Al was trying to find a way to find you; I felt guilty –like if I had known something, I could have helped… could have found you sooner."

Ed frowned, his eyes diverting to the side and he didn't answer her. They walked the rest of the way down the hall and up another flight of stairs in silence till they stopped before the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Whistling Wheezes," He mumbled.

The Lady smoothed her pink dress down then frowned, "I hope you two will be helping the children earlier tonight. It seems rather slothful to live here and not help."

Ed winced at her wording then glared at the painting, "Are you saying I don't work at all?" He growled, his thoughts looking back on all the years of study he had put into.

The Fat Lady tilted her head with surprise, "Oh my, no, my dear. I simply meant it seems that you enjoy your freedom far too much."

He continued to scowl at her, "I'm going to be a tutor for the kids. Is that enough 'work' for you?" He asked with a snarling hint of annoyance.

The woman sniffed then the portrait opened wide and Ed led the way in.

Just as the first time Winry was here, she was amazed by how bright yet warm and comfortable the room felt. She took Ed's hand as he helped her through the opening and she walked farther into the main room of Gryffindor tower, this time taking a moment to appreciate it.

"It really is nice here."

"Yeah. Though you should see Ravenclaw's main room; it feels like one of those libraries Al and I used to go to back in Central. Huge yet secluded. But the Hufflepuff's main room is the most comfortable. Sometimes you find someone's socks in the cushions, but their couch is still the only place I'll sleep on in public."

Winry snorted, "Ed, you can fall asleep anywhere if you put your mind to it."

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the left side of the room to an archway that showed stairs moving upwards. "That's the girl's dorms. There should be a public bathroom up there somewhere with showers. Go on up and use them. You'll be all alone, so don't worry about hurrying. I need to go talk to one of the Professors. I'll be back in a little while. Just wait by the fire if I'm late."

"Why should I wait for you?" Winry asked with her annoyance once again rearing its head.

"Do you want to get lost in this castle?"

She blushed faintly and turned with a grumbling under her breath about him being too smart for his own good as she headed up to the girl's side of the dorms.

Ed watched her go, lingering for a moment to be certain there wasn't something else she needed before he turned and slipped back out of the portrait.

He walked swiftly and confidently through the halls, taking shortcuts only known to Professors, a boy with glasses, and a certain pair of red headed twins. He soon found himself outside of Snape's door. Today was the only day the man had his first hour free of classes, so unless he wished to wait till the end of the day, this moment was the only chance he would get.

Ed knocked loudly. Before an answer could be given on the other side, Ed opened the door and walked in.

Snape sat at his desk, piles of parchment gathered on either side with a red tipped quill in his fingers.

"And what horrific tragedy do I owe the _pleasure_ of your presence?" Snape drawled; clearly not pleased at seeing Edward. He bowed his head and went back to grading papers.

Ed rolled his eyes and kicked the door shut with his foot as he approached the man. He took a seat atop one of the tables in the front row, "Look, I'm not sorry I hit you back there, but that's just because I've really wanted to punch you the moment I met your ugly mug. And I'm sorry you didn't get the joy of watching me rot in hell in the Ministry's dungeon. I know how you were looking forward to seeing that."

"And what is the point of you being here other than to insult and irritate me?" Snape asked with a narrowed eye, not amused at his lack of an apology.

Frowing as he leveled his golden gaze completely into the darker eyes of the man sitting in front of him, Ed straightened up. "I don't want you taking your anger out on my brother. Al had nothing to do with it. I dragged him into it."

Snape sneered and pushed away from his desk and stood, throwing his quill onto the unfortunate students' homework, splattering red ink across it.

"And why would you think I would take it out on your brother?"

"Because you're a vindictive and vengeful bastard." Ed rattled off without hesitation. "You still blame Harry for what his father did to you back in your school days, why would I _ever_ think you would hold a grudge against Al for his older brother beating you to a pulp?" Ed glared and stood from the desk. "You have a habit of carrying your baggage over to other family members. If you're still going to teach Al Potions, and have him for detention for the next two months, then I want you to treat him right. If you have a problem with me, take it up with me. Otherwise your ass will be the first I kick in a long list of idiotic people's asses I have to kick."

Snape's eyes rose to the ceiling as he looked away with a small shake of his head, "There are days I wish you had been placed in a house so I would be able to take points away for your foul mouth."

"You and McGonagall both. Now, you swear?"

Snape sneered, "I will not swear like a child on the playground."

"Just promise you will leave Al out of this. He is completely different than me. You will see that tonight."

"I already know." He growled, looking back to him. "Now will you get out of my classroom?"

Ed snorted and folded his arms, "No. Swear first."

"Get out of my bloody classroom!" Snape shouted, flinging his hand from his body to point to the door.

"Oh come on, you know you want to do it." Ed smirked, a sly look crawling into his face.

"I will do no such thing."

"Yes you do." Ed drawled, tapping his foot, "Otherwise you'll be having me as a teaching buddy _all day._"

Snape stiffened at that and he slowly trailed his eyes over Ed's face. And the cold grip of fear suddenly seized Snape by the throat and shook him, asking him if he was insane. Edward was telling the truth –and he would stay in his classroom, all day, making snide remarks and undermining him for eight hours.

"Fine. I'll attempt to treat your brother like a student."

"No, not a student; as an equal. He is too smart to be bullied by you, like how you bully other kids."

Snape's nostrils flared as he tried to control his temper. "All right… as an _equal_," He drawled the last part out mockingly, "Now, _go!_"

"Yes Sir." Ed smiled and turned on his heels, walking from the classroom without a second glance.

Snape rubbed his face and groaned, "If not Harry Potter,_ that_ boy will be the death of me." And he turned, going back to his desk to finish grading papers –and sadly, anyone who was left to be graded got rather harsh marks for minor mistakes.

---------- ----------

"…did he really?" a short, rather plump girl brunette hair twisted into several oddly shaped sprits of hair whispered, talking behind her hand as they sat in class.

A Gryffindor girl with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail nodded quickly, her eyes widening, "He did, I saw him!" She hissed. They were in the middle of another boring session of History of Magic class with Professor Binns drawling on at the blackboard.

Harry yawned loudly as he sprawled forward at his table –Ron was glassy eyed and looking ready to fall asleep while Hermione wrote her notes furiously, perhaps the only student there paying attention to the old ghost.

The girls of Gryffindor had spread the rumor of what they saw last night with Ed and Winry –they still didn't know who the girl was, but the entire castle populous was abuzz about the new girl. Rumors were already being spread rampant that the reason she was crying was because of a Death Eater attack and Edward had saved her; or maybe he had kidnapped her and brought her here to hide her away. The rumors grew wilder with each retelling.

Luckily the girls in front of Harry were more reasonable than that; if not still a bit silly about the reasoning behind why she was there.

"But, wouldn't Dumbledore not allow that? He isn't a Professor, or even a teacher; but would that be allowed? Though I heard a rumor he's going to be a tutor for awhile…"

"Really?" A curly black haired girl in front of them turned to ask and smiled big as the other two nodded to confirm the rumor.

"He isn't a student either." The first girl with the blonde hair whispered, "He might not be a teacher, but he isn't a student. I'm sure that because of that, Dumbledore can't _force_ him to not take a girl to his room."

Ron snapped awake immediately though tried vainly to act as though he wasn't paying attention; though he failed and simply leaned closer to listen to the girls.

Harry yawned next to him and he turned, watching the two girls' gossip as well.

"So do you think they… you know…" the brunette girl giggled softly and put a hand to her mouth to keep it quiet.

The blonde nodded quickly but frowned, "But I hope not."

A confused look twisted on her face, "Why?" then her jaw dropped, "Don't tell me you _like_ him! He's so mean and rude! And have you heard what he did in the hallways upstairs?"

"I was there, I saw…" the first girl blushed, "anyway… no one knows for sure. But they saw his little brother coming from his room in the morning; and I asked Thomas and he said that Al never came to the dorm rooms last night. So _I_ think that they talked all night. Al seemed kinda tired this morning in Herbology."

"Oh… Well, do you think they will… you know…" the brunette giggled again, as though simply saying the word was too embarrassing and simply hinting at it was far more mature. Her sprigs of hair bobbed slightly with the motion of her giggles.

The first girl tapped her chin, sighing loudly, "I don't know. Did you see them at breakfast?"

The third girl turned back around and nodded quickly, "They fought _all _through breakfast!" She hissed, "She even hit him; twice! I don't think they like each other very well. Maybe she was just upset yesterday. But they fought and yelled at each other –and _last night!_" She squealed, slapping a hand over her mouth to remind herself to be quiet. _"She hit him with a pole!"_ she whispered with intensity.

The first girl nodded, looking back to the plump Hufflepuff, "That's why I don't know. Maybe, but I don't think so. But you never know. I've never seen my parents fight like that, so who knows." She trailed off then her eyes went wide as though looking hopeful, "Maybe she's a sister; or a cousin!" she smiled.

The second and third girl both shook their heads. "No, she didn't look like either of them." The curly black haired Gryffindor girl in front of the two told the blonde sadly.

"Yeah, I look like my cousin Tina and she is my second cousin." The second girl explained.

Harry yawned, getting bored of this. "She's their best friend. Her name is Winry and she grew up next door to them."

The three girls rounded on him, "What else do you know about her?" The first girl demanded, looking as though she had just stopped herself from calling Winry a 'hussy'.

With a shrug the boy sat up straight once again, a little intimidated by the ferocity of the girls. "Uh, not much; I didn't get to talk with her that much this morning. I know she's a mechanic though…"

"A mechanic?" The curly haired girl asked, looking to the other girls. The Hufflepuff shook her, not knowing the term, the blonde girl did though.

"A mechanic is someone who works on cars and engines. It's a muggle occupation that they need for their cars to work."

The other two girls 'oohed' in understanding and nodded.

"Well; being a mechanic doesn't sound like a very ladylike thing to do. It sounds dirty." The curly haired girl wrinkled her nose and checked her nails as though just speaking of it would cause dirt to crawl under her nails.

"It is dirty. I always hated helping my dad in the garage back home. It was so dirty with grease and it smelt like metal." The first girl wrinkled her nose as well.

"So do you think _he_ likes that type of girl? Someone who likes to get dirty?" The second girl, the brunette, joined their wrinkled noses club and looked grossed out at the idea.

The first and third girl shrugged, then stood as class was dismissed.

"I'd still like to know if they did _something_ last night. I mean… Al wouldn't have been in there, or awake, _all_ night. What if they are doing something right now? I mean, classes are going right now; they have all day…" The second girl inquired, looking between the first and third girls.

The first one looked depressed at that idea, the third smiled and shrugged, "Maybe… it would be positively scandalous if they _were_ doing something!" She giggled, covering her mouth with a twinkle in her eyes.

Harry looked at Ron wearily as he listened to the girls prattle on about Ed and Winry. "Why do they never say his name?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

The boy shrugged and he looked at Hermione to answer the question. She was their only link to the female world.

"They think that if they don't say his name then their conversation won't be easily figured out. It's supposed to be a secret even though anyone can figure out what they are talking about." The girl explained, leading the way to their next class.

Al sighed heavily as he walked out of a separate hallway and joined their ranks as though nothing had happened.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked, eyeing the young boy questioningly.

"Winry hit Brother again; but this time it was because he was being mean to her. He took her down to the dungeon and introduced her to the Bloody Baron!"

---------- ----------

Spreading his arms wide, the man gazed up at the sky with his eyes narrowed into slits. He raised his wand slowly, very intricately weaving the spell before a window appeared above a roaring fire set within a brazier with the images of demons and dragons twisting up along the sides.

The man's narrow nostrils flared as he hissed in delight and lowered his scarlet eyes to stare into the depths of the magical window. As the minutes passed, a woman, Mrs. Desire, Perry's secretary, appeared within the smoky haze as though it were no more than a reflection –though real none-the-less.

The woman slowly turned, her hair slipping over her lovely face to brush against her cheek gently before resting still next to her shoulder. Her eyes roamed around slowly before they stopped upon something on her side of the window and she smiled slowly, "Why Voldie, how nice of you to spy on me." She purred and lifted her hand –her fingers were an inch longer than normal and actually twisted together into a sharp point.

Desire lifted her hand and dragged her tongue over the blade her fingers made. Blood stained her lips and cheeks, dripping down along her chin and down her neck to disappear into the cleavage of her dress.

The man stared at the woman, giving nothing away, "Have you succeeded?"

"Yes, he's dead. How could you ever doubt me? I'm wounded to my soul…" She smiled seductively then laughed as though she found that funny. Her eyes flashed purple in color before returning to their deep blue. She pushed a strand of her warm golden hair behind her ear before she rested her hand upon her hip and leaned back a bit as though lazy yet strong all at once, "Would you like to see the body? I'm sure I can find all of him eventually."

"That won't be necessary; I can see his arm lying on his desk behind you." Voldemort stated. He tilted his head slightly, a slow smile creeping up his face, "The rumors are true?"

"It seems they are. _Both_ brats are here." A sneer of pure hatred crawled over Desire's face and she snarled, her remaining human hand clenched tightly before slamming onto the desktop –shattering the desk in two and it collapsed in on itself. "I want those bastards to pay."

"In time; but you have the information?" He asked, his arms elegantly crossing over the other with his wand poised in his fingers delicately.

"Yes. And I'll get started on it right away. It'll take a week, two weeks tops if the damn Ministry sits on their asses as they usually do." She sneered and looked to her hand –a light shimmered along her arm and down to her fingertips, returning her hand to normal. Desire held it out in front of her as though checking her nails to be certain there wasn't a chip in her manicure. "Don't worry so much, Voldie, you can count on me. If I can make Edward Elric suffer, I will be the least of your worries. I'll give you Harry and you'll have that brats knowledge of alchemy. Then after that you'll let me kill him, right?"

Voldemort ignored Desire's last request and changed the subject. "Then take Perry's place and get to work. I want Edward in my possession at the end of the week."

The woman scoffed, "You sure give out orders like you know what you're doing. I've been doing this _a lot_ longer than you have; I _know_ how to handle this." She turned away from the window, her hands trailing over her collarbones and down over her breasts –one seeming to tease herself as the other moved down along her belly to rest on her thigh before she turned back to Voldemort and smirked, "I'm enjoying this new body; let me play with it for a little longer."

"No, I need you to clean the office and take his place. The less they suspect something, the better it is for our plans."

The woman rumbled in annoyance but she turned quickly, whipping her hair around and over one side of her shoulder, "Fine; but say the word and I'll change back. I know how you enjoyed this body as much as I do..." Desire purred and smiled wickedly with lust flooding her eyes.

Voldemort raised a brow slowly, not wishing to admit to that remark, though as true as it may be. "You'll contact me in a week, and you better have results. I am not as forgiving as your last master."

"I didn't listen to my last master either and I'm still kicking." The woman smirked, threatening him clearly reflected in her eyes.

The man didn't react, he simply flicked his wand and the image began to fade.

Mrs. Desire's eyes widened as she held out her hand, "Wait… you bastard!" she snarled.

Voldemort stared at the last flickering of smoke before the window closed completely and drifted off into the night like the fire's warmth.

"Well then. It begins."

---------- ----------

wee! This one came together rather nicely. I hope you liked it. It seemed kinda boring though after I read it over the third time o.0 so I hope you didn't go to sleep like I did near the middle… …. Heh -

but I'm really happy with the last part. That was a random thing where I just wanted to write and it came out and actually had something to do with the story! So Voldie is now part of the plot ;) completely and officially.

And I got a question for ya'll, what lil' tidbits would you like to see running through the two trio's? give me a writing challenge, ask me to put in a line from Ron, or gave the brothers talk about the past –or more like Ed telling Al about it- you get what I mean, right? It'll be fun ;)

Hopefully more EdXWin fluff in the next chapter, I have this scene in my head I can't wait to get down on paper! Teehee - no hints.

But thank you all for the reviews! I was all bouncy and giggly when I saw how many reviews it got! For a several long moments in time I felt like a rock star 

Thanks! And I'll try to post the others soon, I have a day off Monday the 18th so I'll try and write like crazy tomorrow; maybe you'll get a surprise update, or I'll write more to the story so I'll stay ahead and be able to keep these updates consistent (the latter I'm hoping for).

See ya'll later! And Reviews are always welcomed! And Question me all you like; those questions get me thinking and a lot of it works its way into the story even if it doesn't seem like it. - thanks!

Melissa the Damgel


	9. Remembering the Past

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. … you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 9

--------

Remembering the Past

--------

Day 3: (Three days after Winry's rescue)

Ed scratched his head as he leaned back in his chair on two legs. "No, listen. In order for the transmu… uh… transfiguration to work, you have to focus your mind completely on it. If you are thinking of other things or your mind is distracted, then the magic won't flow and the focusing power in the wand will not be directed at what you wish to transfigure."

The three third year students frowned and put their cheeks in their hands simultaneously. "We just don't get it."

"I didn't get it either the first time I was learning. But it's like… like a magnifying glass." He stopped and eyed the three, "You know what those are, right?" He asked suddenly, watching their reactions wearily. Over the years he had found that children from a full wizarding family often didn't know those little mundane things that muggle children knew of.

Two of the three nodded. That was good enough for him.

"Well the magnifying glass amplifies an object. It makes a small object larger, right? That's what your wands do, they turn your will –or the magic- and force it into an object to make it what you desire. Your wand just amplifies it and focuses that magic into it."

The third years nodded, though Ed groaned and slapped a hand over his face –they didn't get it.

"Fine… go. We'll try again tomorrow."

The kids gathered up their books joyfully and raced from the Great Hall where Ed had decided he would make this space his unofficial office –food was more readily available to his stomach this way!

Winry got up from the Hufflepuff table across the way and sat down across from him, "You really know your stuff here." She told him, her voice hinting at how impressed she was. She laid her chin in her hand as she leaned forward on the table.

Ed sighed and tapped his mug and pumpkin juice filled it quickly. He took a drink and shook his head, "I needed to know what I was up against here, so I learned all I could. I'm not even from a wizarding family and I figured this stuff out. How can some of these kids grow up and never wonder how it works?" He rambled, his scientific mind on overdrive with the theories he possessed concerning magic and how it was used in this world.

She raised a brow at him, a corner of her lip quirked upwards even as she looked bored. "Ed, shut up."

He glared at her but did so, finishing off his drink, "Okay, ready to go? I promised the Weasley's I'd meet up with them." His eyes suddenly flashed dangerously as his voice went a bit higher as though he was trying to hold in his laughter. "We're planning a little 'Welcome to Hogwarts' gift for Umbridge." His smile was dark and menacing even though clear sadistic pleasure was being taken by whatever was running through his mind.

With a loud sigh, Winry shook her head, "Edward, you better not be planning anything. You don't need anymore trouble. Al said she's with the Ministry; do you really need to make them hate you more than you already made them?" She questioned then glared as he was packing everything up, that demented grin still plaster on his face and evil, mischievous thoughts flashing through his eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?" Winry demanded.

"Come on, they said they'd meet us there before lunch."

"Wait, does that mean they're cutting class?" Winry asked. But She never got an answer.

He led the way through the Great Hall and out into the maze of hallways known as Hogwarts. Winry followed after him quickly, finally catching up and keeping stride with him.

Ed walked to a dead-end hallway where only a few suits of armor stood to decorate the seemingly useless hall. He hurried up and down it three times while muttering to himself.

"Ed, what the hell are you doing?" Winry asked with a raised brow. She folded her arms, waiting for him to regain his sanity and realize he was acting like an idiot –then the door appeared and Winry choked on her own breath. "Wha..?"

He grinned and waved for her to follow him. He opened the door and held it for her.

Winry went inside simply because she didn't know what else to do. This was so… weird. She stood there several feet from the doorway as she looked around –it looked like a junk room full of boxes with odd names on them like: Dungbombs, Whiz-bangs, Skiving Snackboxes, Patented Daydream Charms, Licorice Wands, Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, Defensive Shield Hats, Shield Gloves, Shield Cloaks, Decoy Detonators, Love Potions, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Fake Wands, and Sugar Quills.

She stared at the area, momentarily confused before a young man –who looked to be her age- poked his head out from behind a crate and waved, "Oi! Ed, over here… who's the bird with you?"

"Who are you calling a bird?" Winry puffed up defensively.

"Bird means girl here…" Ed whispered as he led the way over to the boxes and flopped down next to the boys –twins to be correct. "Her name is Winry. I grew up with her as a kid. She appeared somehow with Al so she'll be with us for awhile." He flung his bag from his shoulder and he grinned wickedly, "You two _have_ to find a way to jinx Umbridge into dancing, maybe a nice tango or something."

One of the boy's eyes went wide as the other snickered in delight and looked at his brother.

"That's bloody brilliant mate! Why didn't we think of it?" the one on the right asked.

The other shrugged and laughed again, "I don't know. Think we can do it?"

"Maybe some gum…"

"…or a bit of goo on the floor."

"We can't just jinx…

"…her from across the room…"

"…we can't get caught…"

They two talked back and forth, finishing each other's sentences as they began to write out how they could put it together –making a list of items.

"…or maybe a spray that when the right…"

"…incantation is said…"

"…it activates…"

"…and she'll dance all day."

"Seeing how we want to get rid of the Old Bat, we won't have to worry about…"

"… a counter spell." The other nodded and tapped the paper."

"Or her food, the house elves would probably slip something into her food." Ed offered, his eyes still dark with delight.

Fred snapped his fingers and pointed at Ed then the twins went back to their scheming.

Winry rolled her eyes as she sat down and listened to the three plot. She was growing bored. The girl looked around the room, eyeing boxes and trinkets –then she saw something that looked like a machine. She was up in a second and wandering over to it. It was a discarded alarm clock with two bells on the top and a hammer to rattle the bells when the alarm went off.

She looked it over, held it to her ear to listen –nothing- before she dragged it back to her seat, snitching some of their tools and dragging a box over to use as a work bench. As the boys talked, Winry worked on the clock.

"… maybe we should try a different approach."

"Maybe a charm," George offered and Fred nodded, having thought the same thing.

"I just provide the ideas, I don't know how to figure this stuff out." Ed held up his hands. A minute later however he was pointing out their flaws and mentioning that in order for a jinx charm to work they would also have to take into consideration distance and the endurance of the charm.

An alarm went off suddenly.

The three boys jumped and looked to Winry who was smirking in triumph. She turned the alarm off and turned it around to show the boys she had fixed the clock and it was ticking away happily.

Ed smiled slightly as though not impressed –this was nothing compared to what he'd seen her do with a run down tractor that only had one good wheel.

The twins on the other hand were far more impressed and they jumped at the woman, looking over the clock.

"Amazing, how did you get it to work?"

"Dad would love to meet her."

"Could you see him going bloody ballistic if she were…"

"…to fix the old car? He would get Christmas…"

"…early, I know." They talked wildly, and suddenly dark smiles crawled over their faces.

One sidled up close to her and draped his arm over her shoulders, leaning in close to her face. Winry blushed and shifted, staring into the boys warm eyes. "Would you like to work for us? We have ideas that…

"…we think you could build." The other moved in close, throwing his arm atop his brothers and leaning in close –sandwiching the girl between them.

Winry blushed more, looking between the two brothers. "W…"

"Would you two _get_ _off her_?" Ed shouted, standing there with a furious look in his eyes and his hands curled into tight fists. He looked as though he was about to snarl and pop a vein.

The twins looked to Ed, shot each other coy looks, before they smiled and stepped back, their hands in the air.

"Sorry mate…

"…didn't mean to…"

"…crowd your…"

"…girlfriend."

"Honest mistake."

Ed's face blossomed and his jaw snapped shut. Winry blushed more but she did eye Ed with a silly grin on her face.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Ed shouted, regaining his voice a few seconds later.

"Oh really?" George drawled and he moved closer to Winry, "Mind if I take a wack at trying then?"

"_What?"_ Ed choked, his eyes wide.

Winry hit George upside the head with the handle of her screwdriver, "I'm standing right here!" She snarled, and shoved the clock into George's stomach, forcing him to cough again as some of the wind was knocked out of him. "Don't use me as a pawn to tease Ed!" She bristled up in annoyance before she turned and threw Edward his book bag and marched to the door, "I'm going to lunch! You coming, _Edward_?" she demanded while glaring at him.

The twins blinked several times and Ed looked annoyed at her actions, "Would you _try_ and act like a lady sometimes?" He demanded as he threw his bag over his shoulder roughly and moved to join her.

"Why? They were acting like I wasn't there and couldn't hear their snide remarks! I'm not going to stand around and listen to that!" Winry shouted and opened the door, heading out into the hallway.

Ed rolled his eyes, though a look of relief was clearly visible in his golden eyes. He looked back to the twins and waved to them before he headed out the door to chase after Winry.

"Blimey…" Fred said suddenly.

George nodded. "Ed got upset about a girl…"

"…we were teasing. He's never done that before."

"Think the blokes finally cracked?"

"Don't know. It'd be about time… I was…"

"…starting to wonder if he even liked girls."

The twin finished off and they both laughed. They dove back into their planning, their heads were close together as they whispered and muttered to one another, pointing out flaws and tapping strong points on their paper of scribbles.

---------- ----------

Winry led the way to the Great Hall this time –she was getting better about navigating her way through the castle –instead of using the paintings as reference, she was using the picture frames, for at least they never got up and left.

Ed jogged after her, slowing down as he reached her side, "You didn't have to hit him. He doesn't have as thick a skull as me."

Winry turned to look at him incredulously, not believing he just admitted to being imperceptive. She shook her head and kept walking, "I don't like feeling like I'm being used. I might be useless here, but I won't be used."

Ed scowled, "Don't bring that up again. You aren't useless."

She again frowned and shook her head, "I am…" But she was interrupted as Ed shoved her against the wall, slamming a hand against the wall next to her head and leaning in close to her face. Her face grew warm and her lips parted as a flicker of nervousness ran through her body from the fire in Ed's eyes.

"You _aren't useless._ You just don't know where you fit into this world yet. I had to find it, Al had to find it. You'll find it too." He hissed, his fingers squeezed her elbow while he tightened his jaw.

That fire in his eyes was so consuming, that Winry didn't say anything for a time. For a moment, she felt like he was right –she would find her place in this world. They would probably never go home, but that would be all right so long as she was here –like this.

Winry frowned, finally dragging her eyes away from his while trying to pull her arm from his grasp; that flicker of hope gone and the self hatred back. "I want to know _now_."

"Well it's not going to work that way. It might take years, Winry." He whispered. "It took me three year before I even had a flicker of an idea as to where I fit into this place."

Footsteps alerted them to a group of fourth year girls walking by. They all held their books tightly to their chests, their cheeks pink with a mixture of horror and romantic delight at the scene they had witnessed. They blushed as Ed and Winry turned their eyes to them and their pace immediately picked up –keeping their eyes locked on Ed and Winry till they disappeared around a corner where immediately irruptions of giggles filled the corridors.

Ed frowned and looked down, staring at something near Winry's shoulder.

"Ed?"

He snapped awake and stared at her face –a soft pink color spread over his cheeks and he jerked away suddenly, clearing his throat loudly and tugging on the already loosened collar of his shirt. "Uh... come on… lunch is already started. He muttered, buttoning his vest securely.

Or nervously, Winry thought briefly.

The two walked quietly down the hall side by side, Ed's hands in his pockets and his head turned away from Winry.

"Is there anything I can do here?"

Ed frowned, turning his head slightly, "No, not that I can think of. You might be able to helped the Muggle Studies teacher, but only if the kids want to learn about our world." He trailed off, feeling as though he failed her by not thinking of something she could do.

Winry nodded, turning a corner and walking the last few yards to the Great Hall.

The two entered the vaulted room where the ceiling reflected the gray and cloudy sky outside today.

Ed took a seat next to Hermione and nodded to Harry and Ron and smiled to Al across from him. Winry hesitated then took a seat on the other side of Hermione –causing Ron to raise a brow slightly but not say a word.

"So, Edward, how did your tutoring session go?" Hermione inquired as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"The kids are idiots." He told her flatly and dished himself up some food.

"Edward!" Hermione squealed, her eyes wide in horror. "How could you say that? They are trying to learn! You have to be patient!"

"They don't even get the simple fact that the wands are nothing but amplifiers; they have to draw the magic to themselves and once that energy is gathered, focus it and send it through the wand so the magic can be harnessed and magnified through the wand; and by using your will, you change the object into the one you desire."

Harry blinked and Ron looked rather confused. Hermione sighed in exasperation, "Well I hope you didn't explain it like that to those children. Of course they wouldn't understand it that way!"

"How else am I going to describe it?" He asked with a perplexed look on his face.

Al sighed and shook his head, "Brother, they don't think in terms of alchemy here. You have to remember that."

"I do remember that; I was just telling them how it worked!" He defended, then gave up suddenly and waved a hand, tapping his plate and soon a large cut of steak appeared smothered in mushrooms, sauce and other various vegetables. He loved Wednesdays.

Lunch went by quickly and the group of six moved at the same time as they gathered up their things and headed out of the Great Hall.

A group of girls giggled as Ed and Winry walked by. Winry looked back and blushed –realizing it was the same group of girls that had passed them in the hall before.

"-help with." Ed asked, looking at Winry.

Winry snapped awake from her embarrassment from the fourth year girls and she looked to Ed in a daze. "What?"

Ed frowned before he repeated himself, "Do you want to help me with some work Professor Grubbly-Plank asked me to do for her?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Who is Grubbly-Plank?"

"She's the substitute teacher for Care of Magical Creatures."

Winry considered that for a moment before she nodded. "All right."

They waved goodbye to Al and the trio and wove their way through the crowds of students and out to the back, near the Forbidden Forest were Hagrid's hut was located and where Professor Grubbly-Plank still held class out back.

The woman pulled her pipe from her mouth and she nodded businesslike, waving to Ed to join her. There was a large carriage with four winged horses strapped to the front and Grubbly-Plank motioned to the sixty-plus crates atop it.

"Well, I need those moved over there; they're for my first and second year students. They need to be arranged so best to do it now. Get going then." She told them and turned to head to the front of the wagon to talk with the driver and inspect one of the horses he was indicating.

Ed's shoulders drooped and his face fell as he realized just how much work this was going to take. He looked over his shoulder at Winry who was taking a seat on the back steps of Hagrid's home. Fang bounded after her and groaned as she rubbed his ears and patted his neck. The dog then decided she was his new best friend after being so lonely without Hagrid around.

Winry laughed softly and rubbed the dog's cheeks –if dog's had cheeks that is- and she ruffled his ears. Fang flopped down next to her with his head on her knee and promptly slobbered down the front of her pants.

Watching her for a moment, Ed smiled –remembering that same sight with Den. But he sighed heavily as he remembered the crates, "No chance you're going to help me, huh?"

She looked up and smiled warmly, "Not a chance in hell. Get to work."

He sighed heavily and it looked as though the weight of the world fell upon his shoulders as he trudged over. But as soon as he stood in front of the carriage, he straightened up, cracked his knuckles and inhaled deadly, "All right then." He said to no one in particular. He pulled his coat and vest off, tossed them to the side and rolled up his sleeves before he got to work.

It was two hours later he finally finished –arranging the boxes how Grubbly-Plank ordered him. But it had felt like days!

Ed groaned as he flopped to the ground, his brow dripping sweat, his hair stuck to the back of his neck, and his clothing was plastered to his body. "I'm so out of shape." He grumbled.

Winry stood from the steps and stretched, yawning loudly as though just to rub it in. She wandered over to him, rubbing her backside as she groaned, "My butt hurts."

With a slowly turn of his head, Ed leveled dark, festering eyes upon her and he snarled, "Go move those crates and _then_ see if you'll complain about your butt!" He snapped and looked away, pouting as he rolled his shoulders and winced.

She shook her head and smiled before she moved behind him and knelt down, using his shoulder as ease her way down.

"Ow! Winry!" Ed complained, jerking away from her hand; but she slapped his other shoulder once he pulled away and he winced.

"Hold still" She ordered, kneeling behind him and she began to knead her fingers into his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Ed crumbled immediately and groaned loudly, "You're the best, Winry." He moaned as she rubbed his spine and the muscles under his shoulders. He rolled his head, his eyes closed in delight.

With a smile, Winry continued her work, "No I'm not. You're just saying that because I'm being nice and giving you a massage."

"Well yeah, but you're still the best." He groaned again, "Yeah, right there…" Ed trailed off, arching his back as she dug into a particularly nasty knot.

Winry smiled at the back of his neck and trailed her eyes along his neck and to the side of his face. She kept at her massaging, rubbing her hands over the top of his shirt and trailed her fingers along his back and feeling every one of his muscles. She mildly wished he could take his shirt off so she could rub him down better –then she blushed at that thought and continued what she was doing without vocal complaint.

Ten minutes passed before Winry finally straightened her back and patted his shoulders quickly before she sat back on her heels. "There you go."

Ed moaned against and fell backwards onto his elbows, nearly laying his head in her lap as he leaned it back to look up at her and grin wistfully, "Thanks; that felt wonderful."

Winry smiled back at him, then wrinkled her nose and wiped her fingers on a dry portion of his shirt, "You're all sweaty, ew."

Ed snickered. At least something entertaining came out of this.

She shook her head then tilted it to the side, "Now you just need to fix your hair."

"Naw, too lazy." He closed his eyes again, staying where he was in his reclined position in front of her; enjoying the feeling of doing nothing.

She rolled her eyes at him –she felt she did that a lot around him. She reached down and yanked the tie out of his hair and ran her fingers through the sweaty strands.

Ed jerked his head away as his eyes shot open. He stared at her a moment then blushed and tried to sit up.

Wrenching sharply on his hair, Winry pulled him still and she finished combing her fingers through his hair then retying it up into a ponytail. "I remember the last time I did something like this…"

"You combed my hair?" Ed asked, obviously not remembering. He sat up more fully, turning his head to stare at her questioningly.

Winry frowned, a sad look crawled into her eyes, "Yeah… well, I braided your hair." She told him, her eyes saddening as she remembered and her fingers gently ran through his hair once more with a wistful lingering on her fingertips. "It was the last time I saw you." She whispered.

Ed looked away and frowned, "Yeah well… I didn't…" He stopped, his frown deepening and drawing the light from his eyes. No, he had known what he was doing when he had made his decision to get Al back.

The two were silent for a time before Ed startled the young woman from her contemplative thoughts as he stood. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair –getting a glare from her.

He grinned silly as she stood and shoved a finger in his stomach.

"Jerk," She grumbled and smoothed her hair back before turning and heading back to the castle.

Ed's smile widened as he gathered his vest and coat and threw them over his shoulder, following after her and heading back to the castle. After a nice shower –it was back to tutoring. And his light and content mood suddenly shattered at the remembrance of having to teach a group of seventh year girls next.

Winry turned suddenly and smiled; her hands behind her back as she walked backwards, "Thanks Ed."

His face twisted up in confusion, "What?" He felt his cheeks warm up as he watched the sunlight dance across her shoulders and alight her eyes with a twisting of blue and silver.

She shook her head; not about to tell him she was simply happy he hadn't forced her away earlier. Winry turned back around, walking ahead of him and back to the school with a little sway to her hips and a skip to her steps.

Ed paused in his tracks, staring after her with a confused look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?" He shouted after her and jogged to catch up to her –but he never did get an answer.

'_Women are weird.'_ He grumbled in his mind.

---------- ----------

"I still can't believe you got this room. I begged Dumbledore for it but he refused, saying it was specifically for 'special guests'." Ed scowled, looking around the bedroom Winry had been given for her stay here at Hogwarts.

It was enormous compared to his room, the ceiling reached up a good two feet higher –two feet higher for books, he bemoaned in his mind- and had at least five extra square feet all around. All that extra room and Winry got it.

'_It isn't fair.'_ He grumped.

Winry smiled and hopped onto her bed, bouncing a few times before she settled into place, "I really like it. It's so much bigger than my old room back home!"

Ed frowned and he looked around the room then grumbled aloud this time, "I wanted it first…" He said under his breath as he waved his hand, "I'll see you tomorrow." He called, heading out the door.

She hopped off the bed and hurried to the door, leaning against the edge before Ed closed it, "All right, goodnight Ed." She smiled sweetly, waving her hand to him.

Ed blinked at her, studying the way she leaned into the door, how one of her knees was bent in an alluring way she wasn't aware of doing; before he smiled nervously and turned, heading up the stairs to his room for the night.

Winry closed the door and turned around with her hands on her hips. She got to work, fixing and arranging her room the way she wanted it to be.

A full two hours passed before she was satisfied with the way the bed was arranged, the way the dresser was now dusted off and cleaned inside and out. There were no more cobwebs in the corners and the window seat was once again suitable for humans to inhabit.

She yawned and stretched, reaching for the ceiling before she pulled the white shirt off and slipped out of her pants. She crawled into bed and snuggled into her clean sheets and smiled. It was nice to have her own room again. True, she had only shared Ed's bedroom for a few nights, but it was nice to know this was her own personal space –like how her workroom was her own.

Mmming softly before she slipped into a content, dreamy place between sleep and awareness. Winry turned her had, stirred back to wakefulness by the sound of buzzing.

Winry whined and waved her hand, somewhere registering in the back of her mind that the buzzing was a bug or an alarm clock –like that alarm clock she fixed. That had to be it.

She mumbled against her pillow and nuzzled at it before she moaned and forced an eye open a sliver.

And Peeves stared back at her.

He grinned slowly, his eyes narrowing darkly and a toothy snarl greeted her as her eyes flew open and she screamed.

Winry scrambled backwards in bed and fell off the edge, waving her hand at him as the ghost giggled in delight and flew over her, reaching his hands out at her in grabbing motions as he laughed and howled.

The young woman screamed again, scrambling across the floor. She managed to get to her feet and rushed out of her room and up the stairs. Winry threw the door open and leapt into Ed's bed, crawling under the cover and throwing them over her head.

Ed jerked awake quickly, his hand groping out behind him to grab a spear that rested against the wall by his headboard. He blinked several times to force himself awake after being bolted from sleep. Ed vaguely registered that there was a shaking body holding tightly to his waist and he raised a sleepy brow as he lifted the covers to see Winry's face pressed against his side.

"Wha' the hell?" He muttered, pushing at her head and arms, looking around the room as though waiting to see an army rushing in after her."

"He came back! The ghost! He was in my room and he attacked me!" Winry shouted, shaking harder and gripping at his body.

"Wha'?" Ed yawned and rubbed his face, "I'll go get rid of him…"

"No! I'm not going back in there!" She shouted.

Twisting his face up in disgust, Ed wriggled against her and finally pulled her up to hold her at arms length from him.

Winry shifted so she was kneeling in front of him. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she stared at him, her hands curled and pressed to her chest. "Please Ed, don't make me go back…"

"But you can't stay here! I'm tired, Winry! I haven't slept in three days and I worked my ass off today!" Ed croaked.

"Let me stay here! Please!" She reached up and gripped his wrists.

Ed frowned at her and looked away. "You really that scared of Peeves? He's nothing but a mischief maker… and a liar!" He added quickly for good measure.

He and everyone in the castle had taken note that Peeves had taken it upon himself to terrify Winry –if he wasn't leaping out at her from corridors; he was popping his head up through the table while she ate. Yesterday, the ghost had even gone into the shower after her –Ed had chased that damn ghost through the castle, threatening to kill him again after that one…

Winry nodded, "He hasn't left me alone today. Let me stay here…"

"No, I want to sleep, Winry!"

"Ed…" She croaked, the tears seeming to grow larger in her eyes.

Ed winced and groaned in his throat as he looked away, pouting now. "Fine…" He pulled his hands back and waved one to the side as though dismissing everything. He scratched the back of his head, yawning hugely, as he twisted about in bed, getting ready to stand.

Winry threw herself at him and wrapped her arms about his waist from behind, "No! Like this! Let's stay like this tonight… I want to sleep with you, Ed."

Edward's face turned scarlet as he stiffened at her words. He peeked to his side, seeing her head hiding against his ribs.

"…just like when we were kids and we'd pile onto our beds and curl up to sleep. I loved those days, Ed. I always felt so safe."

Nodding slowly, Ed slowly relaxed once more, his minds eye momentarily throwing back the images her words had provoked. "Uh… That's not a good idea, Win… I'll sleep in the chair."

"No… I… you want a good nights sleep, right? And I don't want you to go anywhere! We'll share the bed." She shifted and looked up to him from under his arm, "Please, Ed…"

He blushed and looked away from her large, blue eyes that begged him so alluringly. He frowned and shifted on the bed before he growled loudly and scratched his head, "Fine! Lie down and let me close the door." He struggled against her arms and finally freed himself with a decisive shove. He stood from the bed and pounded to his door, slamming it shut in annoyance before he rummaged about in his drawers to pull out a t-shirt. He struggled into it –wanting _some_ form of decency between the two of them.

Ed turned to head back to bed and paused, his jaw slackening and his eyes widening while a deeper blush flooded his cheeks.

Winry struggled with the covers to once again put them right –and her bare legs were exposed to his eyes. Stumbling backwards, Ed turned quickly, scratching his head again as he squeezed his eyes shut and then rummaged through his drawers wildly, looking for anything that could be useful.

He finally found a pair of cotton pants he used to work out in when he had the time. He threw them at her, keeping his head turned away from her, "Put those on."

Winry blinked and looked at the pants then she turned red herself and momentarily hid her face in her hands. His old tank top and a pair of panties. Not exactly the best sleepover apparel wore unless… She cut herself off from finishing that thought. She stood and fumbled about, trying to locate the front of the pants.

Ed rubbed his neck; his face still felt like it was on fire –when his eyes locked onto the mirror behind his dresser. He froze, completely engrossed in watching her through the glass.

The young woman shook the pants out then bent down, slipping first one leg, then the other into the pair of loose pants. They hung low on her hips and the tops of her hips swelled outwards enticingly from a thin waist.

He stared at her reflection –still seeing how gracefully she had slid her leg through the material in his minds eye; and suddenly wished he hadn't given her the damn pants to wear.

'_You are a horrible man!'_ His mind screamed at him. Ed shook his head and hissed, slamming the heel of his hand into his temple to force the images out. He shook his head again before he dared to peek at her when he heard the blankets rustling again.

Winry's face lit up the darkness of his room; and momentarily eased his own nerves –she was just as embarrassed as he.

He looked away as he shuffled back to the bed then hesitated, "I… I really should just sleep in the chair…"

"No… just for tonight? I swear I'll stay in my room tomorrow… so long as I know the ghosts won't come in…" She whispered, her fingers gripping the bedding.

With the frown growing on his face, Ed finally nodded –though he still didn't like the idea. Ed crawled in next to her and turned his back to her immediately, staring at his wardrobe so intently, he almost didn't feel her arm slipping about his waist and her nose nuzzling against his spine between his shoulder blades.

Ed stiffened then felt her stiffen as well.

Inhaling deeply to calm himself, Ed slowly relaxed against her, leaning back a bit as he settled into bed once more. He tugged the blankets up higher and Winry's face was soon hidden from view –not that she minded; she felt safer now; inhaling his scent and pressed tightly to his back.

They were quiet as they lay there –so tired yet unable to sleep while feeling the other's warmth seep into their bodies.

Ed stared at the wardrobe, watching the shadows play against the wall as the moon disappeared behind the clouds. His eyes grew heavy and they eventually slipped closed. He exhaled loudly as contentment finally settled into his muscles and he drifted upon the haziness of sleep that lingered so close.

"Thank you." Winry whispered, sighing against his back and shifting her hand against his chest to curl near his belly. Her breath caused a pleasant shiver to run up his spine and she smiled, her eyes closing finally after fighting it for so long.

They both finally managed to drift off to sleep with Winry gripping at Ed fearfully. Ed rolled to his back slightly, forcing a sleepy Winry to lift her upper body enough to move with him before she settled back down against him, her head tucked against his arm and chest and her arm flopped lazily over his chest.

Ed's mouth fell open as he went dead to the world and back to sleep. His hand scratched at his belly and hiked his shirt up to expose his stomach to the air.

But it was all right. They both agreed this wasn't so bad –it was actually rather pleasant. They never said it aloud of course. That would be too embarrassing.

---------- ----------

Day 4:

Al hummed happily as he headed up the stairs to his brother's room. He smiled as he opened the door, "Morning Broth-" He called but it was cut short as he stared at Ed and Winry. He blinked and tilted his head then a frown crawled over his face.

Was that jealousy he felt? Why? It was silly. Al shook his head then smiled, looking back to his brother and best friend-turned-sister.

Ed was sprawled across the bed, his mouth open and his shirt hiked up to his chest. His hand was on his stomach and a bit of drool threatened to leave the corner of his mouth.

Al rolled his eyes, "Brother, you'll catch cold." He scolded as he shook his head.

Winry was curled against his side, her nose nuzzled into his ribs and her hand was hidden under his shirt atop his chest.

He stared for a moment longer –that curl in his stomach again making him feel as though he was being cheated in some way. But he forced it away and smiled, tilting his head and watching them sleep.

With a grin that slowly grew mischievous, Al shouted and ran the last few steps before he jumped onto the bed, laughing loudly as Winry sat up with a yelp and Ed rolled off the side of the bed and landed hard on the floor.

Laughing, Al hugged Winry, "Morning!" He crowed, "You two should get up before the other students wake up. You're always complaining that there is no hot water left in the mornings."

Ed scowled, ruffling his bed tussled hair. "Why the hell did you wake me up that way?"

Smiling, Al shrugged, "You two looked so comfortable I wanted to join you!" He laughed.

His face twisted up in confusion then he blinked and peeked over the edge of the bed and looked up at Winry.

She rubbed her eyes before looking at him and smiling warmly in a very content and sweet way. "Morning, Ed."

He blushed, staring at her for a moment longer. He finally managed to pull his eyes away before he enjoyed lingering on her tousled form for too long, "Yeah, morning." He stood quickly and yawned loudly.

"Why was Winry sleeping with you?" Al asked innocently, tilting his head at his brother even as he moved to sit against the headboard and smiled as Winry giggled and curled back up, hugging Al and laying her head on his shoulder –watching Ed closely with a knowing smile.

He turned scarlet immediately, "It's not what it looks like!" He shouted, panic etched into every fiber of his being.

Al blinked, "What do you mean? You two were sleeping together."

"No we weren't! We were just sleeping! We weren't together…" He waved a hand, fumbling over his words, not sure how to explain himself anymore.

"But… you were together in bed… didn't you…" Al looked confused.

"No! Nothing! We didn't do anything!" Ed waved his hands wildly, his face growing hotter if possible.

Winry giggled and poked Al in the side, "Leave him alone. He's suffered enough."

Al grinned silly, wriggling against Winry as she poked him. He batted at her hands and smiled larger, "Okay! I'll stop!"

Ed blinked, staring at Al, "You…" He pointed at him, accusing him without getting anything out.

He just smiled and shrugged his free shoulder that didn't have Winry's head on it.

He glowered at him, "Damnit Al, that wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was." Winry told him simply, giggling again.

"Don't you start!"

"Oh stop it! You never could take a joke!" She sighed, sitting up slowly with a stretch, her arms reaching up to the ceiling then curling about her head languidly with an arch of her back before she sighed and smiled at him.

"I can too take a joke!" He shouted nervously, blushing softly while watching her.

Winry rolled her eyes, "No you can't. You can make the jokes, but if they're made about you, you flip out and start shrieking."

"I do not!" He shouted.

Winry pointed at him, _"See?"_ she shouted back.

He scowled at her as he stalked up to the bed and snatched her by the wrists.

Winry shrieked and struggled as he pulled her off the bed, "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson!" He snarled, dragging her with him to the door.

She shouted and fought against him, managing to get in a kick to his shin and a slap to his cheek.

Al laughed, shaking his head, "Brother, leave her alone!" He grinned, sitting up from the bed.

He glared at Winry, fumbling for the door. He nearly lost his hold on her as she twisted about –so he twisted her arms behind her back and pulled her close to his body to pin her in place as he flung the door open then grabbed the wrist she had managed to get loose to stop it from beating against his chest.

"You are such a jerk!" She shouted in his face.

"So are you!" He shouted right back, leaning into her more.

They practically snarled at one another –Winry bent backwards slightly with Ed's face inches from hers.

"Uh…"

Winry and Ed snapped their heads to the side and stared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry's jaw was slack and his brows raised high, Hermione looked as if she was speechless for the first time in the four and a half years he'd known her, and Ron looked ready to die of blood loss.

Ed turned scarlet. He didn't move for a minute, "What are you three doing here?" He shouted –then remembered he was still in his boxers as Hermione blushed and turned away from him. He straightened as he pushed Winry at the three before he jumped back quickly and darted back into his room, shutting the door tightly with a bang before he ran a hand down his face.

Winry stumbled into Ron and Harry, leaning on them heavily till she regained her balance. She then turned with a huff and glared at the door, "You are such a jerk, _Edward Elric!_" she snarled in her throat before turning to stare at the trio.

"That's the last time I'm nice to you!" Ed shouted through the door even as he opened his dresser drawer and yanked out a pair of pants and shoved a leg into them.

Harry just stared at her for a moment, lost for words till he managed out weakly, "Hello." He waved.

"What did you two do?" Ron blurted out, looking her over and appraising her attire.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow…" He whined and rubbed his arm as he blushed, chastised thoroughly.

Winry glared, "We were_ sleeping_!" She hissed and pushed past them.

Hermione caught her arm, following after her. "Do you have anything to wear? I heard Al mention yesterday that Dumbledore will need to take you out to buy clothes. Would you like to borrow something?"

Blinking in surprise and then deflating immediately, Winry nodded, "That'd be nice. I don't really want to wear another of Ed's old shirts."

Smiling both cutely and yet businesslike, Hermione nodded, "Agreed. Come on then, my dorm is in Gryffindor. I have some clothes I can loan you." She hooked her arm through Winry's and patted her hand like a mother might as the two girls headed down the stairs.

Ron knocked on the door as Harry talked through the wood. "Ed? You all right?"

Ed opened the door, a towel thrown over his shoulder with some bath supplies tucked under his arm. "Yeah, fine. And why are you up here anyway?"

The boys shrugged together. "Coming up to get you, I suppose." Harry offered.

Staring at the two boys, Ed blinked then glared at nothing as he turned and grumbled something about 'idiots' to himself while heading down the stairs to the bathrooms to shower.

"What did you do with Winry, mate?" Ron called, his cheeks flushed but his eyes curious.

Ed's face turned scarlet and he lifted his hand, flipping Ron off before he rounded the corner.

Al ran down the stairs, and his jaw dropped as he caught the last of his brother's actions, _"Brother!"_

"Think he doesn't want me to know?" Ron asked, sounding as though he wanted to be told he was wrong even as he turned, looking at Harry with his face slightly pale.

Harry nodded, his lips pursed, "Seems that way." He looked to his friend and they shrugged together.

----------

"Here, I don't know if this will fit you seeing as how you are a tad bit more… busty…" Hermione trailed off as she turned, offering over a thin, blue sweater that had a diamond weave at the bottom. "But it should look lovely with your eyes."

Winry wrinkled her nose- she liked things a bit more free feeling. But this was certainly better than walking around in Ed's old clothes.

"Thanks. Mind if I borrow a skirt too? I can't wear these pants forever. I want to go shopping, but Dumbledore said now wasn't a good time." She frowned, not liking those words at all. Winry had stated to the old man that telling a girl to wait a week before she could get a new wardrobe was like telling a man to hold his breathe underwater for twenty minutes before being let up for air –either wouldn't survive long. Luckily she only had a day or two left before the grand event of clothes shopping would begin! She couldn't wait!

"Well it is drawing close to Halloween. It is a very important event here at Hogwarts." Hermione explained as she got to work, helping Winry out of her clothes so she could help accessorize her.

Winry's eyes went wide and she struggled away from the girl, "I can do that myself!" She shouted. "I don't know how you people do it here, but I can dress myself!"

Hermione frowned and sighed as though irritated, "All right." She took a seat on the bed with a leg under her, "Ronald has insisted I ask you if Edward gave you an answer to that question we asked him a few days ago at lunch."

Blinking several times as her mind screeched to a halt, Winry had to rewind her memories to remember their conversation that day. She laughed suddenly and shook her head, "No, he never did; and probably never will. Just tell Ron it's none of his business." She told her simply as she turned her back, pulling off Ed's tank top and flinging it to the bed before she struggled into Hermione's sweater. It was rather tight around the bust at Hermione had predicted, and it was tight about shoulders as well –but Winry was used to it; all those years of working in a tube-top, and from building muscles, she had learned certain styles of clothing just weren't her friends.

"I did, but he wouldn't leave me alone." She sighed exasperatedly.

Winry grinned, smoothing down the sweater over her hips then took the offered skirt and struggled into it, frowning as it hung a bit loose around her waist but a bit too tightly at her hips. "I feel so… awkward." She shook her head as she turned, smoothing down the pleated blue and brown skirt while looking to Hermione for approval.

The younger girl smiled at her and tilted her head, seeming to appraise her before she nodded, "You look proper now."

She raised a brow, her lip curling up slightly. "Proper?" She'd never been called that before in her life.

"Well then, let's get to breakfast." She stood, pulling on her school robes over her clothing before she gathered her books and led the way very matter-of-factly out the door.

Winry snatched up her night clothes that she had stolen from Ed and rolled them up into a ball, hurrying after Hermione. Once they stopped off at her room to drop her clothes off, they hurried to the Great Hall and took their seats.

The two got cups of tea and for once, Winry enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. Edward and the Weasley twins arrived, whispering under their breath as Ed pointed to a paper they passed between the three of them. He nodded as Fred talked quickly and explaining something that caused Ed's eyes to go wide before a wicked grin crawled up his face.

"What are those three planning now?" Hermione sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?" Winry asked, reaching out to grab an orange and began peeling it.

"Those three cause _so_ much trouble every year. Last year, they set Snape's robes on fire with a cold-fire charm. Snape wasn't hurt –after all that is the purpose of cold-fire; but they were caught and Ed was given the task of cleaning the Dungeon for three weeks and Fred and George had detention for a month. But even then, the three set off four rounds of Dungbombs in his classroom a week later. They didn't get caught _that _time, but everyone knew they did it." Hermione sighed and shook her head, clearly disapproving.

Winry laughed and shook her head, "Ed always seems to get in trouble, even in another world. He was constantly dragging Al and me into trouble when we were little. It was his idea to run away from home one day. He wanted to explore the woods about five miles from home. We stayed out all night, making a house of sticks and weeds. Around midnight we got cold and Al and I left. But of course Ed, he was too stubborn to leave so he stayed outside all night and even sat through a rainstorm. He got sick after that and was the worst patient ever. I told him I'd be his doctor…"

"I remember that. Ed tried to order you around." Al took a seat across from her, smiling sleepily at her. "You finally got mad at him for ordering you around so much and you poured his juice on his head and went home crying."

Winry puffed up and folded her arms, "Well he was acting like a real jerk."

"I was not!" Ed denied, breaking off from his conversation with the twins, "I had a sore throat. I just _asked_ you if I could get some soup!"

"You told me to get you some soup or you'd die and it'd be my fault."

Ed scowled, "Did not." He grumbled and turned back to the paper, looking over their equations for the jinx.

Winry smirked and shook her head. But her mood quickly changed as her first experience with the owl post arrived. She had arrived late to Breakfast the last few days –mostly due to the fact if she wasn't waiting for Ed, Ed was waiting for her to get finished so they could walk together to the Great Hall so she wouldn't get lost for a week in this huge castle.

Owls flew in from every open window high in the rafters. They soared above the tables, dropping their letters to their recipient before landing to get some breakfast as payment, or simply flying off and back to the Owlery.

Winry shouted, her hands to her mouth and her eyes wide as she stared up at the birds swooping and diving through the room. "What the _hell_ is going on?" Winry gasped.

"Just the owl post." Ron explained, taking a seat across from her with Harry at his side. Al took a seat next to Winry and smiled, "It scared me the first time too."

Winry shouted slightly and slapped a hand over her mouth as a small owl darted in and dropped off a letter for Ron. It hopped around as though the little creature had one to many sugar mice, before it snatched at his food then took off again, zooming away.

She slowly uncurled from herself, looking around the room and seeing how all the children seemed to not notice the oddity of this.

Al patted her hand reassuringly, "Don't worry Winry, it's just how this world gets mail. The muggles get their mail the way we do back home…"

"Muggles? What's that?" Winry asked quickly. She had heard that word so many times in the last few days –and mostly directed her way- she finally was fed up and wanted to know what that word meant.

"Oh, non-magical people. You know how in Amestris there are some who choose not to do alchemy?" Al began.

"Like me?" She offered.

He nodded, "Well in this world, it's the opposite. The magic is only given to a select few. Some people have magic, and some don't. The ones who don't have magic are called, muggles." Al explained.

Winry nodded and looked away, a bit confused as well as overwhelmed –first owls and now magical terms for a group of people. What was next? A creature that could suck out souls and eat it for dinner? With a sigh, Winry slumped forward, "This is too weird." She whined. "I just want my tools and a work bench with piles of metal…"

"You mean you really are a mechanic?" Ron asked in amazement, his eyes wide and round.

She nodded simply, "I am. I'm an Auto…" Ed nudged her leg and frowned.

"What?" She hissed.

Ed shook his head again, "They won't know the term…

"Well I don't know anything else here! So we're even!" She snapped, "I'm an Automail mechanic. I made Ed's…" This time Ed shot her a look so withering her words fell back into her head and she stared at him in surprise, not sure what that look was for. "Ed?"

Harry stared at Winry closely then looked to Ed and narrowed his eyes –Ed had never really talked about himself –why was he being so secretive? "You made Ed's what?" Harry asked, deciding to push his luck.

"I ma-"

"It's _nothing_!" Ed growled, chopping at his food as he shoved it into his mouth.

Fred and George looked to one another then raised the same eyebrows at the same time, "Nothing my ass…" They said together, eyeing Ed.

"So what has happened recently? I haven't read the papers in the last couple days." Ed interrupted, looking to Hermione as his scapegoat.

The girl frowned, clearly not liking the fact he was using her; but she sighed and began to tell him, "There was another break-in at the Ministry a few days ago by Sturgis Podmore. The paper had said he tried to rob the Ministry of Magic." Hermione explained in a whisper. "He was one of the men who were supposed to escort us to King's Cross."

Ed frowned, "He's one of the order, right?" He whispered. Al and Winry peeked at each other –still new to this and unsure as to what to say. Al sat across from his brother, nibbling on his bacon and toast. Winry swirled her food around as she listened intently.

Harry nodded, "So this is the thing; he was caught trying to force a door open and was sent to Azkaban."

Ed blinked in surprise and frowned further, "Just a door huh?" He glanced at Winry and smiled sheepishly, "We did get off easy."

"You're lucky that Dumbledore fellow is a smooth talker." She grumbled and took a large drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Well I still think it was a set up," Ron whispered. "They suspected that bloke was part of the Order. I still think they set it up and caught him just so they could put him away for awhile."

Hermione nodded; even a week later she still had to agree that Ron's logic on that matter.

"So what else is there?"

The trio looked to one another and hesitated.

"I made Keeper." Ron offered.

Ed smirked but didn't say anything; he left that to Al who brightened up across from him.

"Oh, really? Congratulations!"

Ron hesitated and turned to eye Al across the table –still somewhat prejudice against a younger child supposedly being on the same level as him as Ed insisted. "Do you even know what a Keeper is?"

Al blushed faintly, "Well no… but it sounds like a game of some sort; and you're happy you became a Keeper, so I'm happy for you too."

Ron looked away shyly, feeling horrid after his little bout of spite.

"Well…" Harry trailed off, "Snuffles came by… through the fire I mean." He went quiet, a flicker of hurt crossing over his face but he brushed it away. "He was checking in about my scar, and also, he told us Fudge thinks Dumbledore is making an army here. Fudge actually believes the students are going to be an army for Dumbledore."

Ed took a moment to compose himself from his snickers, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but none of these kids are warriors. For many, they never will be; even when war breaks out."

Harry nodded in agreement, "But that's why Umbridge is here. She's here to watch us to make sure nothing 'fishy' is going on."

Ed nodded, "Makes sense."

Winry shivered –she hadn't had the _joy_ of speaking with Umbridge yet, but she had gotten several glares from the woman already. She had been informed the day before by McGonagall that she should be preparing herself for a visit from the woman, and that Umbridge had a habit of attempting to force herself upon people to learn the facts about them.

"That woman gives me a wiggins." Winry said with another shiver.

Ed nodded, and Al bobbed his head in agreement.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Al spoke up suddenly.

A few moments later another round of delivery owls came swooping through the windows. Winry jumped and glared at her plate of food –still not used to the mail service in the school.

Winry jerked violently away as a bird swooped down to Hermione, dropping off what looked to be a newspaper it carried. It held out its leg and Hermione put a coin in the pouch on its leg before it reach out, took her toast then took to the air once more. Before the owl could even clear the top of a milk jug –which Edward was greatly disappointed it hadn't just toppled over- Hermione let out a gasp that stabbed him in the stomach and he jerked back to look at her.

"What?"

Hermione pointed to the flattened out paper on the table.

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DELORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

"'High Inquisitor'?" His voice dropped dark and low as he narrowed his eyes at the statement, his toast flopping back down onto his plate. "What does _that _mean?"

Hermione cleared her throat and began to read:

"_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"_The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time…"_

"Don't read that shit." Ed hissed and threw his sausage back down onto his plate with a sickening splat.

Hermione glared at him then continued –but Ed sneer and looked away, looking into his mug of pumpkin juice to ignore the news report.

He knew that was the reason she was here –she was here to spy for the Ministry –he just couldn't believe the Ministry had gone so far as to appoint her a place of higher authority that was on the same level as Dumbledore.

"She's been a WHAT?" Harry nearly shouted.

Ed snapped back to attention and looked at Winry who had seen that glazed look in his eyes. She'd seen it so many times in the past she knew Ed had been off in his head. She cleaned closer, "The paper said Umbridge has been a success…"

"What the hell?" Ed snapped and leaned over the table to read that portion of the paper. He sneered and flopped back down, "She's been a bitch the moment she got here."

"Wait, there's more," Hermione said grimly then got back to reading.

"_-an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the ministry with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts." _

Ed grumbled and looked away, once again shaking his head in disgust. The woman was here to spy on them as well as now inspect the teachers and critique their lessons.

"This is so stupid." Ed mumbled as he stood suddenly.

"Ed?" Winry asked.

"Come on, you have an appointment with Dumbledore." Ed grumbled.

Winry sighed and shook her head, "Ed just sit down."

Ed sat back down, but with much protesting in his head.

Hermione shook her head as she finished, "-It's outrageous!"

"I know it is." Harry turned back to her after watching Ed stand then promptly sit back down once ordered to by Winry. He looked down at his right hand and felt his stomach flip in anger, at both himself and at the woman who was lumbering about this school.

Harry looked back up at Ed –who was still fuming over this turn of events, then to Ron –who had a grin unfurling across his face.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," He declared happily, just short of cackling, "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."

Edward snorted and a sly, almost evil grin crawled up his face, "I'd love to be there to see that…"

"Well, come on," said Hermione, jumping up, "we'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binn's class we don't want to be late…"

Al nodded quickly and stood, snatching up his book bag and struggling around in the robe "This thing isn't as comfortable as our old Sensei's coat, Brother. This thing is so hard to move around in." He fidgeted as he looked up at his brother –who was standing with Winry following his lead.

Ed chuckled, "Now you know why I never enrolled."

Al wrinkled his nose and mumbled under his breath as he hurried to join Harry and the duo at the doors where they waited for him.

Winry was already down the hall, having past Ed without waiting for him.

The four students waved goodbye to the older adults before they disappeared down a separate hallway that led to their first class.

---------- ----------

The meeting with Dumbledore didn't go so well. He had confirmed that Winry had no magical abilities and it was unheard of to keep non-magical folk who weren't Squibs, in the castle.

Ed had nearly jumped the old man across his desk for suggesting Winry leave, his eyes had seen red and Dumbledore had quickly lifted his hand to halt Ed's train of thought before he himself was killed.

"I'm not suggesting she be taken to London and _obliviate_ her memory, Edward. I'm suggesting that if you wish her to stay here, perhaps we should move her off school grounds. I'm certain Hagrid wouldn't mind helping us build Miss Rockbell her own lodgings near his hut. Or even Hogsmead would be better yet. If it wasn't for the circumstances this year, I wouldn't hesitate to allow her to stay within the castle walls." He explained, looking to Winry with a sad smile, "I'm sorry, my dear."

Winry shook her head, "I'd rather be out of this castle where the ghosts can't get me." She shivered, still seeing Peeves' face in her mind's eye.

After they had left his office –with many promises to take her to Diagon Alley soon to get her clothing, Ed had gone off to tutor a gaggle of girls for an hour, another hour spent with a bunch of rowdy first year boys –then headed back out to Grubbly-Planks to finish helping the woman move the crates into the designated clearings where she taught the different age levels.

The day had gone by quickly and without a tragically grand incident as the last few days had been. Everyone was gathered around the fire in the Gryffindor common room –Harry sitting in _his w_ing-backed chair, Hermione sitting next to Ron on the sofa and Winry sitting in the chair across from Harry. Al was on the floor with a pride of kittens around him –seemed every cat in the castle had taken a liking to him and if he didn't have his kitten at his side, he had two or three following him around the castle at any given time. The teachers were becoming more and more distraught at having the creatures following him about in their classes and lying under his feet as he worked.

Crookshanks was sprawled across his lap, kneading his paws into Al's thigh and causing him to giggle as he ran his fingers through the long hair of the old cat. His kitten was crawling up his back, his little claws being careful not to stick Al before he finally made it to his shoulders and meowed loudly, walking back and forth shakily. The kitten nearly fell several times but always managed to save himself at the last second. Four other cat's whom Harry and the gang had never seen before were curled up close to his body in one way or another –whether rubbing their sides against his back, nudging at his elbow's or sleeping at his sides, Al looked to be the King of Cats.

Ed groaned as he walked in through the portrait and trudge over to the group. He whined faintly then looked at Winry, his eyes growing large and pleading. Like a sweaty, dirt covered puppy –he was too pathetic to ignore.

She rolled her eyes then motioned him over, sitting up and moving to the edge of her seat.

Ed laughed with a shout of victory and with more vigor than he previously displayed, he hopped over the edge of the table and flopped onto the floor in front of her with her legs on either side of his shoulders.

Winry got to work right away, running her hands over his shoulders and kneading them into his back and slowly easing the muscles into relaxation.

Ed groaned in delight, his eyes closing and his head lolling backwards.

Several sixth year girls glanced over at the display and their eyes went huge before whispers ran rampant through the entire common room about Ed and the girl, Winry. They suddenly elevated her from his childhood friend, to his girlfriend in five minutes flat and it spread from Gryffindor clear down to Slytherin in ten. For the most part, the female population didn't care, but there were those select few who decided this girl was a possible threat to their livelihood.

The night wore on and the common room emptied. The group hadn't moved though, even when Hermione had suggested they should go to bed, the six people hadn't budged, rather enjoying this warm, peaceful atmosphere next to the dieing fire and in the presence of friends.

"Brother…" Al whispered, breaking the silence between them.

"Hmm?" Ed grunted, his head moving to the side to allow Winry better access to his neck and skull as she began to rub at the base of his head.

"…" Al stopped suddenly and shook his head, his courage failing him.

"Ed, where you in the Military?" Harry asked quickly, his face was rather hard, clear anger and betrayal was written there.

Ed stiffened and lifted his head, eyes opening to stare at the boy across from him, "What? Why would you think something like that?" He looked away.

"Al told us you were in the Military back in your world." Harry hissed, watching Ed wince then a sadness grow over his face. "Why didn't you tell us? There's so much you could have taught us! And why was Winry so upset that first day here? We know you broke her out of the Ministry, but why did you _have_ to break her out in the first place?" He opened his mouth to continue but Ed lifted his hand to cut him off.

"How do you do magic without a wand?" This time it was Hermione who asked him, her eyes peeking up at him from under her lashes.

Ed frowned further –all of Winry's work gone to waste as he tensed with anxiety. He locked his eyes on the fire, watching the coals burn and glow irregularly. Telling them would be connecting with them even more than he already had. He didn't want that… but the jar was open, there wasn't any turning back now.

"I joined the Military to get Al's body back." Ed stated bluntly. "They funded our research…"

"What happened to his body?" Ron asked quickly, tilting his head.

"It was taken by the Gate… when we tried to bring our mom back to life." He whispered his eyes and head bowing in shame.

Al lowered his eyes as well, hugging his kitten close as he shivered, faintly remembering the black hands reaching for him, reaching and stretching out for his brother, then nothing till he woke up and saw Rose.

"What _is_ the Gate exactly?" Hermione asked, a disbelieving look to her eyes.

"It's the source of magic and alchemy. It's the place where you cross over in death. It's like the gates of heaven, or the doorway to hell. It all depends on how you look at the damn thing." Ed sneered, shaking his head and looking away, staring at something under the legs of the couch.

"So what did the Military do for you to make it such an appealing option?" Hermione asked; glancing to Winry whose face was shadowed by the fall of her hair before her eyes –she looked just as upset as Ed did about the past.

"They funded our research. In exchange for being their dog and doing what they said, they would let me and Al search for the Philosopher's Stone. Al and I must have trekked over the entire country of Amestris ten times over, and all we got were rumors. But those rumors did hold truth to them. But anyway, that's why I joined the Military. For money to get Al back to normal."

"But I know I must have wanted to get you back to normal too, Brother!" Al shouted quickly, shifting in his seat on the floor. "I know I must have wanted to fix your arm and leg!"

Ed glared and looked away –he knew the questions would start right about…

"What happened to your arm and leg?"

Now.

"I lost them. When Al lost his body, I lost my left leg as part of the equivalent exchange, and when I transmuted Al's soul to the suit of armor, I used my right arm as alchemic material to seal him to the armor."

The trio was silent –how could anyone say anything after that?

"Al brought him to my house… I was the one who figured out it was Al." Winry whispered, her fingers still rubbing his neck lightly. "He was this little boy in this huge suit of armor –Grandma and I were stunned. But we got to work and we stopped the bleeding. Ed was very close to dieing; but he was too stubborn as usual to even die… and once he got better he asked to go through the Automail operation."

"Automail?" Ron asked, not familiar with the word. He looked to Harry, thinking it was a muggle term, but the boy shook his head, shrugging to further tell him he had no idea what it was.

"Automail is prosthetic limbs in our world. But it's more advanced than here." Ed explained. "Mad Eye Moody would be running at full speed if Winry could get at him and equip him with Automail." Ed grinned, bragging ever-so-slightly for Winry's sake.

She smiled sheepishly before she gave a further explanation. "I take an amputee into surgery and connect wires to their nerves and make a port casing so their new limb can be connected to their body. It's more complicated than that, but basically the nerves are still sending out signals so the wires act as nerves to move the limbs how you would your real arm. It's… very… extremely painful. Even grown men scream like babies for their mothers." Winry whispered.

Ed nodded then looked to the three sitting near him to clarify everything. "I had a metal arm and leg for five years. When I was ten I went through the operation –it was soon after trying to bring mom back." He said simply.

"He recovered in a year which has never been heard of! It usually takes patients three or four years to fully recover." Winry piped up quickly –unable to hold back the bit of pride in her voice. "He never once cried during the surgery, he didn't scream…" She whispered –lightly touching his shoulder, forcing herself to go quiet about her other memories, how she used to hear him crying at night.

Ed closed his eyes, rubbing his neck slowly.

"Ed?" Harry interrupted him.

Looking to the boy across from him, he raised a brow slightly, waiting for him to speak.

Harry leaned forward again and glared at Ed. All of last year, all summer, and all the beginning of this year he felt as if he was betrayed or lied to time and time again. And now to know Ed had purposefully withheld his past felt like another blow. "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you lie and act like you knew nothing?" He growled, somehow managing to withhold a shout he desperately wanted to issue forth. "You could have saved Diggory. You could have helped us get Wormtail and clear Sirius's name!" He finally did yell.

Staring at the furious boy, Ed shook his head, "Harry, I had my reasons…"

"I don't care! You should have trusted us!"

"I'm going to leave this place! Why make attachments when I'm going to leave and never plan on coming back?" Ed shouted back, struggling for a moment to stand –but Winry's hands slapped atop his shoulders and forced him back down. He glared at nothing in particular, fuming where he was forced to stay put.

"Edward…" Hermione dared to speak, shifting where she sat leaning against Ron –who looked torn between listening to the conversation, or trying to hide his nervousness at feeling Hermione so close to him.

Ed didn't look at her; instead he locked his eyes on Al and the kitten.

"I understand; but, Harry's right. We didn't even know you could do wandless magic. How should we know in the future if we can trust you when you didn't trust us to understand?"

Ed finally did level a look on the three, "Do you really want me to tell you that this isn't home to me? That I don't want to stay here? That without Al or Win…" He stopped himself but forced himself to continue, "…without Al or Winry I'm not home; I'm just visiting and staying in one place longer than want to be. Did you really want me to tell you all that even though you've been great friends, I don't care; I just want to go home?" He snarled, his knuckles turning white and his eyes flashing from the firelight and from the flickering flames to his left.

Hermione looked away, her nose almost touching Ron's shoulder as tears threatened her eyelashes. Ron looked away with a deep frown on his face, and Harry only stared hard into the fireplace.

Curling his lip then standing, Ed looked at Winry and then to Al, "I'm going to bed. We'll talk later." He hissed and stalked away to the portrait.

Al stood quickly from the midst of his cat-kingdom, "Brother..!"

"Later Al!" Ed called, waving his hand, the other shoved into his pocket.

Alphonse frowned and looked down at his kitten's ears. His shoulders fell and he slowly sank back into the purring haven of the cats.

Winry sighed loudly. "Don't listen to Ed. Knowing him he doesn't want to leave now that he knows you three. I'll go talk to him." She whispered and stood, heading for the door.

"Do you think Brother meant what he said?" Al called after her.

She looked back to him, catching the faint turn of Harry's head, "No. Ed's just… I don't know. I'll find out." She smiled reassuringly though she didn't feel it. She turned against and left, walking down the hall quickly.

As she turned a corner she saw him up ahead and jogged the rest of the way after him. "Ed!" She shouted, reaching out to snag his elbow.

He jerked away from her and glared, "Are you here to calm me down and make sure I'm fine? 'Cause I am! You're wasting your time." He turned, once again stomping his way to his room.

Winry glared and hurried after him. She moved quickly and stood in front of him and shoved him backwards, her hands on her hips, "You are a jerk sometimes… and sometimes you can be so nice too." Her face softened and her cheeks turned a soft pink, "It made me happy… hearing you say that." She said quietly.

Ed blushed and shrugged, "Don't think about it. It just slipped out." He grumbled, trying to step past her.

She smiled and tilted her head as she studied him. "You should tell them you didn't mean it –and makes sure you tell them you do want to stay; even if you still want to go home."

Ed rolled his eyes and looked away, but he didn't say anything, knowing she was right and not wanting to admit it.

With another smile, Winry took his hand –ginning larger as she saw his cheeks flush, "Now come on. I want you in my room –make sure that ghost is gone."

He nodded slightly then registered what she said _fully_ and he nodded –then remembered what the ghost did the night before and for his own sanity as well as her own, he growled and ended up dragging her down the hall, "I'll chase that bastard out of there even if I have to put up a ward around your room." He stated loudly.

And she followed after him, laughing softly.

-------- --------

First off, I'm SOOOOOO sorry this took so long! ;.; I really did try to hurry and get this posted! But then school work, and a screwed up schedule at work –and turns out a dude is quitting so that puts more pressure on me- and so bleh, sorry. But I did make it extra long! Almost seven+ full pages longer! So I hope you enjoy.

This story is also a waste of time because not much happens that contributes to the plot. But the next chapters will be. I guess I just wanted to show their interactions together as a group of friends before the horrors of war I will put them through.

Another picture for ya'll to look at! -

chupachup. deviantart. com is the picture I used to inspire me for this story. It's in her Scraps file on the second page. I know that's a lot of work to get to a picture, but I thought it was sooo lovely I couldn't not let ya'll see it It's the yellow one with the side of Al's face in the background with Ed in the foreground with 'Fullmetal Alchemist' in the right hand corner in scratchy letters. Again, it's the Yellow picture. It's really nice, just something about it made me write a whole bunch. Mostly the EdXWinry fluff ;) next chapter ya'll see it.

I am rather proud of this useless chapter though. I like it. Mostly because it set Ed and Winry up for something to follow; and it also was forcing Al to pull away from relying on Ed so much. It's not a huge theme, but Al is mentally getting himself ready for it –especially when he walked in on Ed and Winry in bed. That was his 'waking up' moment and so it was a sharp turning point for him. As well as just funny ;) teehee

And I hope I did justice to Harry. I was sitting back in the car on the way home from school thinking about the 5th book and how much I loathed how 'teenager' they were, and I realized I had only hinted at that with Harry, so I hope I made him irrational here, heh.

Okay, I'll let ya'll run.

Oh! And thank you for all the ideas! Please, do it again for me! Anything that you'd like to see now or in the future! And also!

Another challenge! What should I name Al's kitten?

o.0 I'm still not sure!

Thanks for the reviews - you all are awesome!

Melissa the Damgel


	10. Almost

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. … you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 10

--------

Almost

--------

"You learned that from Sensei?" Ed asked as he squatted down next to Al and looked over the Alchemic circle in the floor.

It was eight at night and Al had finished his private tutoring with Flitwick an hour prior.

Al nodded and leaned forward, finishing up the last bit of the alchemic array before he leaned back on his heels and looked it over. "She said that after you disappeared, she asked Rose to take her back to the underground city. She studied the arrays that were created and this is the one that Rose said you disappeared in."

Ed nodded as he looked at the diagram then frowned and shooed Al's cat away from some of the markings he was currently studying.

The kitten mewed and pawed at Ed's fingers. He frowned at the thing and a mixture of emotions flicked through him about what he wanted to do to the thing. His emotions waged war between finding the damn thing cute and wanting to cuddle it; and annoyance where he wanted to flick the kitten's nose to shoo him away. He hated indecision.

Al scooped up the cat and cradled him in his arms and began rubbing his head and neck, and the kitten was soon purring happily.

With the distraction taken care of, Ed put his hand to his chin and hooked his hand under his other arm as he studied the circle. He stood and slowly circled it, nodding slowly as his eyes took in the layout and specific use the array stated it was made for. "It's good. It could work for us."

"You think so?"

"It has the same layout as the original spell I used to try and get home. We'll have to change it here and there; but it looks like we could use it."

A slow smile crawled up Al's face, and a faint pink colored his ears and neck, "Really?" He was suddenly very proud of himself for having taken the time to study this array and forge it to memory.

Ed smiled and nodded, excitement flashing in his own eyes, "We might be able to go home soon!"

Winry hopped off the desk, nibbling on a licorice wand. She bent over with a hand on her knee as she stared at the circle –really only seeing a swirling pattern with what looked like moons and stars mixed in with triangles and squares with words written in a foreign language along the edges. "Do you think we'll go home soon?"

"It might take a few months to do the research. I have to compare my notes –and with the spell I used to get you here last time, I should see if there is a loophole; and of course we should also make certain to measure the alchemic and magical mix so we can specify to the gate where we want to go." Ed explained with his hand on his chin and his eyes narrowed as he studied a corner of the circle before roaming his eyes over the entirety of it.

She nodded, not understanding a word of that; but she was content for now.

Al sighed and set the kitten down –the poor thing still didn't have a name. He couldn't find the right one for him. "We should start on that right away. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll realize if there are problems. And we should have Dumbledore look over our work."

Ed nodded in agreement, moving around Winry to pace the circle. He glared at the kitten as it ran by his feet, patting at his heels before it rolled over on itself accidentally and tried to cover it up by wiggling on his back, paws reaching out above out as thought saying _'Play with me!'_

Then a head appeared out of the center of the circle wearing a belled hat and a wicked grin. The face twisted up into a villainous smirk and he flew outwards, screaming wildly as he dive bombed Winry, pelting her with a handful of Bertie Bott's beans.

Winry screamed and covered her head, dropping into a crouch. She looked back up and scrambled upright, hurrying to Edward and throwing herself into his arms. "It's a ghost!" She cried, hiding her face against his chest and gripping at the back of his shirt.

Edward looked up at Peeves who was doing a little jig while he continued to wail and moan, blowing raspberries at Winry's back, and then diving at her again and rushing through her and Ed's bodies.

Winry gasped loudly and looked up, staring at Peeves with wide eyes.

"Get out of my room or I'll scream!" Peeves roared, throwing a pencil at the young woman.

Winry whimpered and ran from the room.

Al blinked, sitting on the floor with a hand petting his kitten, and Edward hid his face with his long blonde hair, his shoulder's shaking.

"Brother?"

Edward looked at Al, a wicked grin on his face. He snickered and looked over at Peeves. A larger grin overtook his entire face as he lifted his hand and gave the ghost a thumbs up. "Nice work."

The ghost cackled in delight and he floated up to one of the light fixtures on the wall, trying to unscrew it so he could chase Winry down the hall with it, "She's fun to scare. I did that to her this morning!"

He laughed, trying to keep it as quiet as possible. "Keep it up. But I have to be around otherwise I won't sleep at night." Ed snickered; he found the fear Winry carried for the ghost so amusing, he had even sought out Peeves the day after she had arrived in Hogwarts and asked her to scare her now and then.

Peeves turned his head and a slow smile inched over his large face and a wicked look alit his eyes, "Oh? You want to be the hero who gets to hold her every time I appear, right? You loooooove herrrrrr!" He shouted and cackled, rushing to Edward to dance in front of him, making kissy faces, "You want to hold her! You want to kiss her!"

Ed's face flushed scarlet, and his mind had a sudden horrible realization.

He just screwed himself over.

By telling that particular bit to Peeves, he just ensured the entire castle would know that Peeves thought Ed loved Winry and wanted to be the hero by having sent Peeves in to scare her, "No! I just want to see her flip out!"

"You want to wrap your arms around her and kiss her!" He teased him and laughed, puckering his lips again.

"I do not!" He shouted, his fist rising to punch through the ghost's head, and that further infuriated Ed. "Damnit! Go corporal so I can kick your ass!"

"Brother…"

"You looooove herrrrr!" He squealed and danced away, rubbing his hands over his arms suggestively.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted and hurried after the ghost, his fists pounding into the ghost several times uselessly.

And that display went on for several minutes before Al sighed loudly and picked up his cat and left the room, finding Winry down the hall, nervously standing next to a suit of armor before he joined her to wait for Ed to finish trying to beat up a nonexistent ass.

---------- ----------

Friday; the day all students look forward too and teachers dread simply for the fact that their students would have free rein of the castle for two full days once the stressful 'day before the storm' ended. Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled tomorrow, and that simply added to the stress of having inattentive students in their classes.

Not only was the horror of rambunctious students putting the fear of God into the teachers; but the fact Umbridge, the High Inquisitor; who had been attending their classes and grading their work; had finally brought many to the point where the teachers wanted to curl up in the corner and cry.

But for Umbridge, her reasoning for hating _this _particular Friday was for an entirely different reason. She scowled as she looked back at Edward –yawning loudly at the back of her class and distracting her first years.

Al smiled nervously and shook his head, "Brother; that's rude." he whispered.

"Mr. Elric. Why are you in my classroom?" Umbridge asked with a gurgle in her throat as her students filed into class grudgingly –then looked hopefully to Edward to rescue them from her.

Ed grinned, his eyes growing dark with delight, "I've had _so_ many students come to me asking for help with their Defense Against the Dark Art's classes, that I've decided I'd join your class for the day to see how _you_ teach." He held back his snicker of delight; absolutely loving the look of the woman puffing up indignantly at the way he spoke his words –and what he was implying.

Al winced and shifted in his seat nervously, "Brother…" he hissed.

With a snort, Ed leaned back in his chair and propped a foot up onto the table as the bell rang. "By all means, act like I'm not even here." He grinned. And he had every intention of interrupting her every chance he got.

"I don't think you should be here Mr. Elric. You have no autho-"

"Dumbledore made me a tutor for the students of Hogwarts. I need to know how the teachers present their work so I know how to explain the subjects differently in order for the students to understand their lessons." Ed explained, lying through his teeth.

With another rumble in her throat, the Old Toad turned and began her teaching –bringing up reasons as to why excessive force wasn't necessary.

By the middle of class, Umbridge was ready to hex Ed into a turnip and then squish him under her fat thumb. If he wasn't talking with his brother, he was coughing loudly, shuffling his feet, yawning, correcting her grammar, interrupting her with a story of a different spell the students could use that was much more effective than the peaceable spell she just told them, and also his snorts. Those were what drove her into breaking five pieces of chalk. He would snort whenever she told the first years a perfectly, Ministry approved, way the students should approach a situation. In this case, Merpeople.

She had explained to the children that if they were to go swimming in a known Mer-infested lake, they should cross their arms over their chests and say, _"I am only enjoying the water, I am not here to cause harm."_

But no, that Edward Elric had to snort and roll his eyes as he leaned over to his brother and whisper something to him; and then to have that little brat look surprised and nod quickly as he took notes of whatever it was his brother said –that urked her more than if Edward had stood up and shouted at her.

She took that back later of course.

Ed peeked over to Al, a sadistic grin crawling up his face.

"Brother?" Al asked in a whisper, and then his eyes grew wide in horror. "No!" He hissed, leaning towards him as though to stop him, but Ed slapped his foot back onto the ground and pushed his chair back loudly to cause it to scratch into the stone flooring.

Umbridge turned slowly, eyeing him with her bulging eyes, "Mr. Elric?" She inquired with clear discontent.

"You shouldn't be telling these children to do _that_ if they run into a Merperson. That's like telling them to stop and ask why Voldemort…"

"He is dead, Mr. Elric; these children do not have to fear him." She insisted loudly, her voice rising to echo through the lofty room.

"Fine, if not Voldemort, than the Death Eaters. Do you really think the Death Eaters will lower their wand after these kids explain to them why they shouldn't be fighting? No. They'll kill them on the spot and not even flinch. You should be preparing them to have the _courage_ and _knowledge_ to defend themselves-"

"And the Ministry has any possible Death Eater threat under control! We do not need to worry them about such silly-"

"It's not silly!" Ed shouted, standing from his chair and knocking it backwards. The chair banged against the floor and caused every student in the room to jump in their own seats. "These kids could _die_ because you are telling them to keep their wands in their pockets and hand out muffins instead of being suspicious when men in black robes and skeleton masks walk up to them! How does the Ministry expect children to grow up strong and confident if you stunt their learning?"

"That is enough!" Umbridge shouted, seeming to bloat up in front of him.

"No! It's not enough! I was fighting to save my life before I was their age; and many of these kids have gone through hell because of these supposed 'non existent threats'! It's a dangerous world out there and to paint it up to look perfect and safe is lying to them." Ed growled, slamming his hands on the tabletop and leaning forward, glaring at the woman from the back of the room.

She curled her lips back, revealing her pointed teeth with disgust in her eyes, "They should feel safe. The Ministry-"

"-is doing nothing to find the real threats! They are sitting on their damn asses…"

"I will not have language like that in _my _classroom!" She shouted.

Ed scowled, "Quit lying to the kids. Tell them the real reason they should avoid Merpeople."

"I wasn't…"

"What do you mean?" One student asked, leaning on his desk as he turned in his seat, staring at Ed with wide eyes.

Ed straightened up, "The merpeople might have beautiful voices, but the females have been known to lure men to their deaths by singing to them seductively. The men are dragged under by angry males and there under the water, they are drowned if not torn to pieces. The only reason the Triwizard contestants last year weren't killed was because Dumbledore made an agreement with them. Merpeople are naturally curiously and love trinkets; so in exchange for a variety of jewels and precious metals and various sizes of mirrors, Dumbledore promised them an interesting show from the four humans." Ed explained. "But to swim in the lake is dangerous –not only because of the giant squid, but because the Merpeople might kill you. They have promised Dumbledore not to hurt the students, but their race isn't exactly known for loyalty if offended in some way."

"Mr. Elric, this sort of talk is not appropriate for fir-"

"Oh shut the hell up, you Old Toad. They're old enough to know about it and to not tell them is… is… irresponsible!" He groped for the right word. Once it had been found, he straightened up with a glare, a clenched jaw, squared shouldered while his fingers curling into tight fists.

"That is _enough!_ I will _not_ have you talking to a teacher like this. I think Dumbledore has been too lenient with you! It is time for you to leave this classroom, and this school, _Mr. Elric_." She croaked and puffed up once again with her wand held tightly in her fat, bejeweled ringers.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Take that up with Dumbledore. Till then, go to hell." He then offered a rather charming, if not sadistic grin, before he turned and waved, flipping her off for good measure and taking delight in the squeals, gasps, and snickers the students issued out.

Yep, he was going to be knocked on his ass by Dumbledore after this. But at least he'd go down in a blaze of glory!

---------- ----------

As he had predicted, he was reprimanded severely to the point he was given Owlery duty for the rest of the year. He dared to push his luck, and he discovered if he stepped out of line again, he'd _live _in the Owlery –and die there.

Needless to say, Ed rolled his eyes after he left and told him to 'shove off' under his breath as he headed down the spiraling staircase.

The stairs had folded after that and he had been sent sliding down to be spit out and flung into the hallway. Ed filed that bit of information away for later: never _think_ of telling the old man to shove off till _after _he left the stairwell.

Ed picked himself up and dusted himself off, grumbling under his breath. He then went on his way to rescue Winry from a chat with McGonagall of the possibilities she carried as to where she could stay and what she could do here in the school if she wished to work.

Winry sat in the hall, staring at her knees with dejection clearly upon her face and what even looked to be tears close to falling from her eyes.

"Winry?" He asked.

She looked to him, a harsh look to her gaze, "They want me to move out of the castle soon. They said they'll get to work on giving me a house outside next to some guy's house outback. But there's nothing for me to do here. I can't even cook with the house elves, how pathetic is that?"

Ed frowned, walking over to her and offering her his hand.

She glared at his fingers and looked away instead, "I want to go home Ed." She told him harsher than she intended, but it truly was how she felt inside. She was being ripped apart inside by the feelings of uselessness. It was eating her inside-out and she felt her joy of being reunited with Ed even waver from the gut wrenching feelings. She knew she was stronger than this, but it was so hard. She was an independent woman by nature, and to be locked away and told there was nothing she was talented in for this world was a slap to the face.

He lowered his eyes and he nodded slightly, his voice low and breathy, "I'm working on that…"

"I have people who need me back there." She insisted suddenly.

Ed stared at her after that statement. Her smoldering, sad eyes forced his own to turn away once again, "I'll get you back to them…" He whispered, his stomach dropping an inch or two.

Winry sat there for a few more minutes, making him wait just to spite him and give herself a small bit of satisfaction that he was forced to wait for _her_. She finally reached up and took his hand, pulling herself up without waiting for his surprise to dissipate.

"When we get back you have to take me out for a large stake dinner in Central and spend a bunch of money on me and get me new tools and we'll stay in a nice and expensive hotel and you will then spend lots of money on room service." She told him, wiping an eye with the back of her hand as she composed herself.

A small smile touched his lips even as he tried to sound horrified and angry at her proclamation, "Like hell I will! The dinner and hotel maybe, the new tools… okay, I can do that… but room service? Do you have _any_ idea how much _that_ costs?"

"That's why I want it, damnit." She hissed, though the shadows in her eyes lifted as she walked next to him.

"You're a brat." He narrowed his eyes at her. They were fighting for the sake of normalcy; even the venom in their words wasn't present as it usually was. They were fighting to feel a sense of security, to feel they still had a place amongst each other as friends.

"When I get home, I'm going to spend a week in my workshop and build a dozen Automail pieces. You will clean the dishes and do the laundry and cook and you will wait on me hand and foot while I work. I'm dieing to work on something mechanical!" She bemoaned.

Laughter caught their attention and ahead sitting in a nook with two large goons, a rather snooty blonde girl and another with short cropped black hair, and a blonde, young man who looked to be about Harry's age, uncrossed his leg's from where he was lounging against the two girls and he stood, sauntering over to Ed and Winry as he laughed again.

Draco Malfoy.

'_Great.'_ Edward snarled in his mind.

"You take orders from a girl?" Draco smirked, eyeing Winry up and down openly as he took in the skirt and a white button up shirt Winry had borrowed from Hermione –which was a tad too tight just as it had been the day before.

Edward boiled and stepped forward, then to the side to force Draco to lift his eyes up to him.

"You gonna leave now?" Ed asked with a hiss.

With a raise of his brow, Draco smiled slowly as a cocky look crawled into his icy eyes, "No." And with that he moved past Ed to approach Winry –again eyeing her quickly before he looked to her eyes, attempting to look charming as he reached for her hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet, Miss..?" He purred, slathering on the charm.

Winry raised a brow and wrinkled her nose ever so faintly as she offered her hand to him then blinked and stared at him as though he was certifiably insane as he kissed her hand. She shot Ed a look then looked back to the boy in front of her, "Uh… Winry Rockbell." She told him hesitantly.

"Winry, I remember now." Draco glanced at Ed, taking immense delight in the smoldering, boiling look in his eyes as the volcano within him began to ready itself for an eruption.

If he could get him to explode, Umbridge would kick Ed out without a hitch.

Draco looked to Winry and smiled, his fingers curling about hers seductively as he inched forward. "Might I ask if you are all right? It seemed as though you two were fighting. If he is causing you any trouble…"

"No, we're fine." Ed growled, a fist tapping his thigh impatiently. "Winry, let's go…"

"I'm fine." Winry answered both Draco and Ed; she leveled a look on him before she looked back to Draco, her gaze seeming to soften.

Ed's stomach dropped and his face drained of color. What was going on?"

"I know how this brute can get. He often starts unprovoked fights and forces his will on others. I would not wish him to do so to a lady like you." Draco purred again; clear triumph shining in his eyes.

Winry smiled, "I know how _Edward_ can get."

Ed's face twisted up as she used his name in that tone of voice.

"Would you like to join my friends and I? We were having a discussion of the management of this school. I was just telling them how some _staff_ members shouldn't be allowed to teach or even _tutor_ here in our school."

Winry tilted her head at Draco and nodded slightly, "As interesting as that sounds…" she drawled, not impressed.

"I know you have nothing to do in this school, you can't use the excuse that you have something to do." Draco interrupted her, giving her hand a tug as he moved to lead her to the nook.

Winry pulled her hand back and forced the boy to stop if he wanted to keep a hold of her wrist. "No, I _do_ have things to do."

"If you mean you have things to do with that Edward character, I would advice you to stay away from him. He isn't the sort of fellow a lady should go chasing after." Draco said quickly, shooting a sneer at Ed. He knew perfectly well all the talk in the school of how Winry was his childhood friend, as well as all the talk of them possibly being romantic with one another. But this opportunity to get the bastard kicked out of Hogwarts once and for all was far too tempting to Draco. Play the innocent and he might just be crowned King after this.

"Oh? And why is that?" Winry asked, glancing at Ed with a hint of something in her eyes. He couldn't tell what it was, but it made him nervous.

"As I said, he's forceful, has an explosive anger, and he's even struck me before. Who knows what he might do if you made him angry. Personally I'd rather see him be kicked out of school. All he does is cause riots, trouble, and misleads students with lies of alchemy. I've heard he's even using the dark arts to try and take over the Ministry." He explained, slowly slipping his arm about her waist and leaning in closer, "I've talked with Umbridge about his behavior. Just today he cursed in front of an entire first year class and vulgarly told the Professor to leave the school. He even threatened her life I hear." Draco told her in a whisper, and then his eyes darkened, glancing over to his friends in the nook where they snickered suddenly.

Draco grinned back at Winry and lifted a hand to touch her chin. "What do you say? Come join my friends; I'm sure a unique witch like you could _teach_ us a thing or two…"

Crabbe laughed loudly.

With a smile as she laughed softly and pulled herself away from him forcefully, Winry shook her head, "Oh no, I'm not a witch."

The boy then raised a brow slowly and stepped back, "Oh? Are you a Squib? What wizarding family are you from?"

"I'm not from any wizarding family. I don't know what a Squib is, but Dumlbedore said I was something else."

Draco sneered, though a sudden, wicked delight alit his eyes, "You aren't even a Mud-Blood? Uhl… a muggle! Why would they let your filthy kind in here?"

Ed snarled, finally snapping as he turned and stormed towards the boy.

"I don't understand why _Bumbledore_ would allow _creatures_ like_ you_ in our school! You're nothing but a slimy parasite living here. You aren't even fit to suck m…" But he was cut off sharply as he got a fist in the mouth and he flew backwards a few feet.

Ed blinked and looked at Winry as she growled loudly at the boy she had just slugged, massaging her hand and knuckles after the hard punch. "You are a bastard! Why Dumbledore would allow filth like _you _into this school is beyond me! And for the record _I'm no lady!_" She shouted and glowered at him as he struggled to his feet.

Draco smoldered, pulling his wand out of his pocket, "You'll pay for that you disgusting w-!"

But he got a wrench to the head and was effectively knocked out the rest of the day.

Winry hissed and turned her fiery blue eyes onto the four friends of the weasel on the floor, "You going to tell me how disgusting I am?"

The four quickly shook their heads, the girls shrinking back.

Ed stared at Draco with a distraught look upon his face.

"I hope you aren't going to tell me I shouldn't have done that, because I wanted that sonofa…"

"No, I just really wanted to hit him first." Ed sighed dejectedly before he shrugged, "There's always next time I supposed." He smirked and turned his eyes to her where she smiled slowly before she giggled and took his wrist in both her hands, walking backwards down the hall for a ways before she turned about with a little skip to her step as the two left the scene of the crime.

Her mood had just improved brilliant! And the rest of the day word spread quickly that Malfoy had been hit by a girl and he had gone down without so much as a twitch of his wand.

Winry soon because the hero of every student who had ever been downtrodden by the greasy aristocratic wizard.

There had never been a better Friday –at least for Edward that is.

---------- ----------

Al sat in the common room brushing his kitten's fur –he was trying very hard to prove to his brother that he would be responsible for the kitten. If they never succeeded in getting home, this brother would then not be able to argue the fact that he didn't take care of his cat.

He smiled and giggled as the kitten wrapped his paws about his master's hand and used his back feet to bat at the offensive limb. He bit Al's finger gently, eyeing Al before he pulled his head back and licked the finger happily as though finding it a delicious morsel.

With another smile, Al scratched his kitten's ears, ruffling the fur up once more then tried to smooth it back down to a glossy shine.

Ed and Winry stumbled inside, laughing so hard, it got to the point Winry was gripping Ed's arm to keep from falling over. He laughed as he led her over to the couch and pushed her down to get her off his arm before he flopped over, grinning down at Al who now sat between them.

"What's so funny, Brother?" Al asked quickly, his eyes shining with his desire to be in on the joke.

"Oh, you had to be there, Al! Winry punched that weasel, Draco Malfoy!"

Al's eyes went wide in horror, "Winry! You shouldn't have done that! Draco could get you kicked out this school if not arrested for that! He's a very powerful man!"

"He's a twerp with an ego problem. He's kind of like Ed, only Ed's more charming." She giggles as Ed blushed and looked away with a glare to the fire, grumbling at her that he was nothing like that weasel.

A few minutes went by before the doors of Gryffindor tower burst open with students chatting wildly of what they had found in the hallway. They had found an unconscious Draco with a split lip and a bruise over his eye, laying in the middle of the hall with two Slytherin girls shrieking that a 'horrible little girl' had hit him, while Crabbe and Goyle where trying to device the best plan to pick up their unconscious leader. Seemed they couldn't even plan a simple rescue operation on their own.

Harry and Hermione arrived with Ron following close behind before they burst into questions.

Winry laughed as Ron nearly swooned at her feet, Harry was upset he hadn't been there to see it, and Hermione was just upset period for there rash behavior.

"Did you _really_ hit Malfoy?" Ron asked for the fifth time.

Winry giggled and nodded, "Yes I did."

Hermione shook her head, "You should apologize to him! You don't want him to kick you out of school!"

"I'm leaving the castle anyway; I don't see what the problem is." Winry grumbled.

"The problem is Malfoy's father, he could cause problems for you!" Hermione nearly shouted.

Ed rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Let him try. It's not like we have a social standing or a job to get fired from. He can't do much other than talk down to us. And if that bastard tries it again I really _will_ hit him!" Ed growled, "I never trusted that man, not since the day I met his son; anyone who had spawned _that creature_ was obviously untrustworthy."

Harry laughed softly and Ron again felt that urge to worship Ed.

"I wish I could get out of this place. I'm feeling so cooped up." Winry suddenly announced groaning as she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

Harry leaned forward, "You could always go to Hogsmead with us tomorrow. It's our weekend down there. They have all sorts of shops and things to do down there."

Winry turned smoldering eyes to Ed suddenly, "There was a _town_ near here and you never _told me?_" She shouted and she was on her feet once more.

Ed winced and was on his feet, tumbling over the back of the couch quickly to avoid her, "Well it doesn't have the sort of things you'd like!" he desperately tried to explain.

"_Anything_ would be better than wearing other people's clothes, _Edward Elric!_"

"Oh don't start that! All they have down there are wizard robes, and their clothing are weird to top it off!"

"Better than wearing your wrinkly old shirt!" She shouted, shoving a finger into his chest.

He scowled and moved in on her, "Better my old shirt than wearing the same damn thing for a week straight!" he suddenly had to avert his eyes so he didn't look down her shirt. It was tight across the bust line and the button's threatened to come undone as she heaved in anger. He got a spectacular view of her cleavage and though he would treasure that sight in his mind's eye, now was _not_ the time to gawk.

Winry glared and poked him in the chest again, "Well I want to go tomorrow!"

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"I want to go to this… Hog's town… whatever, tomorrow. I want to go and see if I can't find _something._"

"But Dumbledore said…"

"I don't care! I want to find something other than Hermione's clothes that I can say are mine, damnit!" She waggled her finger in his face.

Ed glared and leaned closer, "You're such a-"

"Don't you say I'm a brat, you idiot!" She shot back.

Needless to say they were drawing quite a crowd of amused onlookers. The Weasley twins were even gathering up bets as to who would win.

Ron sighed and sat down next to Al as he continued to hum, completely ignoring his brother and best friend flirting behind him.

"So have you given the little guy a name yet?" Ron asked, reaching over to pet the kitten only to get his hand attacked and gnawed on.

"No, not yet. Nothing seems to fit yet." Al sighed heavily with a frustrated note to his voice.

Ron scowled and shook his hand, trying to get the kitten off him. "Playful little bugger, isn't he?" He grumbled, looking at one of the light scratched the kitten had given him by accident.

Al smiled and tilted his head as delight shown in his eyes, "Yeah, he is."

In the end, Winry won and the Weasley twins made a fortune. They laughed as they held up the winnings and paid the winners as they waltzed over to the group.

"Well you two…"

"…are very profitable. I think we should…"

"…give the lady some of our winnings, right Fred?"

"Right indeed, George." And the twins split the earnings, smiling as they offered Winry a small sharing of their won bets.

Winry blinked and stared at the coins in her hands –mostly sickles and knuts, but enough of them that she felt she finally had something of her own. She smiled slowly and looked up to the twins, her eyes shining and her face alighting with absolute joy, "Thank you!"

George smiled and even winked at her playfully.

Ed growled faintly and the twins snickered, backing off immediately.

"Well then, are you folks ready for lunch? I believe the hour has struck for us to fill our bellies." Fred drawled dramatically as he bowed his brother ahead of him and the two took off for the Great Hall.

The group stood after Hermione went to go get a few books from her bedroom and they wandered down the hall, still laughing about Draco; Harry _still _wishing and whining that he could have been there to have seen that.

"After lunch I have to go help Grubbley-Plank. Did you want to come with me or stay with Al?" Ed asked suddenly, looking to Winry.

She tilted her head and thought that over then smiled, "I think I'll stay with Al. He has tonight off. I haven't spent much time with him since I got here." She moved closer to Al and draped her arms about his shoulders as she walked funny behind him, causing the younger boy to laugh and a blush to across his face as he turned to look at her with twinkling, warm, brown eyes.

Ed nodded, smiling warmly at the two, "After I help Grubbly-Plank, I have a tutor session but afterwards I'll take you to Hogsmead tonight."

"Tonight?" Winry asked in surprise, undraping herself from Al. She hopped over to Ed, her eyes shining like stars as she gripped his arm in hope and joy, "Really?" She asked as her voice rose in pitch.

He grinned, holding back a laugh, "Yeah, might as well get it over with, right?"

Winry squeed in delight and threw her arms about his neck, hugging him tightly, "Oh thank you Ed!" She laughed and hugged him tighter before she let go to clasp her hands together under her chin.

Edward blushed and looked sheepishly away –but he peeked back to her and his lips twisted upwards warmly as he caught her adoring look, "Yeah… sure…" he said instead, just happy to see her smile like that again.

---------- ----------

Ed groaned and tramped through the hallways and headed for his room. He had just arrived back from doing more work for Grubbly-Plank. He cursed under his breath as he felt a knot in his back clench and he wondered if the woman had been told by Dumbledore to make his work harder. He had considered doing alchemy to hurry through his work; but that always left a sour taste in his mouth. It felt like he was cheating –like he wasn't learning something. After so many years of screwing himself over by not learning what he should have by his mentors, he had decided doing it the hard way would be better.

Of course the Owlery was a different story.

He shuffled across the stonework of his stairway leading to his room when he heard a door open behind him.

"Ed?"

He turned warily. He smiled weakly in relief as he stared down at Winry's worried face. "Hey Winry."

She frowned, looking him up and down, "You look horrible."

Ed scowled, "Thanks." He shook his head, taking a step down to move closer to her, "I swear Professor Grubbly-Plank is a sadist. I think she had me hogtie those damn redcaps on purpose just to watch me get beat up."

Winry smirked and headed up the stairs to join him on his step, "Well you did break me out of that place. I think it's a fitting punishment."

"See if I ever break you out of prison again!" Ed snarled, not in the mood to be teased. "Besides, I always thought you enjoyed causing me pain; I shouldn't be surprised you like the idea of me getting beat up." He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes even as she shook her head, "I never liked causing you pain… only when you deserved it!"

"You're sick."

"So are you!" They fumed, turning to look at each other and glare.

But with a sigh, Winry shook her head, "Come on. Go take a bath. I'll go get you some tea."

Ed blinked, all his anger disappearing in a flash. "…Really?"

Winry offered him a sweet smile as though amused he didn't believe her. "Yes really. Now go. By the time I make it back from the kitchen, you'll be done and the tea will be cold; but you can fix that with alchemy." She told him flippantly.

Ed smirked and waved a hand before he headed back down the stairs and was off to the showers.

True to her words, Winry got lost on the way to the kitchens. She was more careful about her journey back, but it was a slow process that had her worrying once again what would happen to her if she really _did_ get lost in this castle.

She eventually found her way back. The young woman carefully moved up the stairs and nudged his door open quietly, where she paused immediately within the door's frame with her brows lifted in surprise and her eyes raked over his bare body clad in only boxers and a towel around his neck.

The door banged gently against the side of the wall and rustled the two back to awareness. Winry silently cursed the thing for interrupting her silent vigil, while Ed turned and grinned at her rather sheepishly with a silly twist in the smile –the same smile he used to give her when they were children.

Winry smiled back, the blush that touched her cheeks was faint and she forced herself to control the blood rushing to her face; but it was difficult. He seemed so unfazed standing there in nothing but his boxers –true she had seen him like this countless times in the past; but it had been two years since she last saw him. All Winry could comprehend at the moment was _'Times been good to you Edward Elric…'_

Inhaling sharply, Winry blushed as her mind turned back on to register the questioning look he gave her. Her mind also finally recognized the massive scars coursing over his body in a horrifying, yet alluring way.

"What?" Ed asked as he pulled on a pair of clean pants and then turned and pushed his hair back from his face, leaving it hanging down his back and lying across his shoulders.

She forced a smile and shook her head, finally stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. She half hopped, half carefully slid up in front of him, her face shining brightly and her hands held out before her in a manner of presentation as she offered over the cup of tea. "I was right, it's cold."

Ed raised a brow then smirked. He looked to the glass and clapped his hands, touching the rim and soon steam was rising from the mug and the warm, relaxing aroma filled the small room. "Thanks." He took it from her and blew gently over the top of the brew before he took a cautious sip, blanching faintly once he swallowed it, "Hot…" He explained.

Winry rolled her eyes, smiling slowly in amusement, "And whose fault is that?" She teased.

He scowled at her instead of arguing that, and he turned to set his mug down on the end table near his bed. He rolled his shoulder, trying to hide a muscle spasm that flickered under his skin.

But Winry was all too perceptive and noticed the movement instantly. "Go on, sit down." She motioned to the bed, "I'll massage it out."

Ed's cheeks turned the softest shade of pink, though he did grin sheepishly and sat down on the edge of his bed immediately. He was never going to refuse a massage from her. It felt too damn good to fight _that_ particular order. He lifted his tea up and once more blew across the surface, taking another sip as he waited for her to join him.

Winry's eyes roamed his back slowly, noticing many of the scars on his back had also been on his front. It was unnerving for her to realize that many of those scars meant they had gone straight through his body –and the massive scar on his chest and back frightened her most of all as to what that particular one meant.

She crawled onto the bed, the bed dipping under her weight. Ed shifted and set his tea to the side as he felt her move closer. Winry reached out to him and placed her hands on his back, simply touching him as she shifted behind him to kneel more comfortably before she began a slow, but penetrating rub over his skin to first get the muscles relaxed.

As she moved into a deeper massage that kneaded at the sore ligaments, Ed closed his eyes and groaned, drawing a smile to her face. "Win, you're the best at this." He sighed deeply.

She chuckled and nodded, "I try my hardest just for you." She said with a blatant tease to her voice as though mocking him that she had learned this simply for his pleasure. Which truth be told, she had; but he had never stuck around after any of his visits to reap the rewards of a talent she had worked hard to develop.

He snorted, but the rebellion was short lived, "You always do the best work." He told her suddenly, his shoulder having another spasm run through it again.

With a shake of her head, Winry attacked the muscle and kneaded it gently with a strong hand to force it into submission. Ed groaned in delight and his head bowed forward. She didn't say a word though, knowing he would just argue with her and she didn't want that right now. She wanted this intimate silence to last. She wanted to continue touching him; to let his hair slide over her fingers as she moved her hands up under his mane of hair to rub at his spine. She wanted to stay close to him and inhale his scent of soap and something musky that was uniquely Edward. She missed the smell of metal and oil against his skin; but she could live with that absence. If she could stay here next to him, she could die content.

Her hands moved over his shoulders, pressing into the muscles and kneading her fingers into him even as she stroked his skin in her own silent way of staying close to him.

He grunted faintly and shifted his right shoulder against her hand.

Winry stopped instantly; she leaned over his shoulder slightly to peek at the side of his face upon his grunt of discomfort. "Did I press too hard?"

"No. My arm, it's still sensitive. Even after all these years it still gets hyper responsive sometimes. It doesn't hurt; it's just a rush of sensations and information all at once, especially where the scars are."

Winry listened to his words, her eyes trailing down over the scars that ran a path around his shoulder where his arm had once been ripped away. She lifted a finger and trailed the tip down along the edge of that scar, marveling at the fact his arm really was reconnected to his body.

Ed inhaled sharply and stiffened. He sat perfectly still as her fingers trailed down over his skin and he flinched slightly, his eyes closing and his lips parting. It felt incredibly good, the way her fingertips just barely touched him and seemed to tickle the scar tissue. It made his stomach twist in delight and his heart to flutter –though it terrified him at the same time.

Winry shifted against him, pressing against his back lightly as she moved her hand over his shoulder and down along the side of his chest as her other hand absentmindedly began to stroke the scar that ripped through his back. "How did you get this one?" She asked in a whisper near his ear, her eyes lowered sadly as she dared to touch the center of the scar in his chest.

It was difficult to talk. Ed called upon every ounce of willpower he possessed to make his vocal cords work. "From Envy…" His voice was shaky and even squeaked once, but it evened out, growing lower with a faint husky sound to it. "…he killed me… stuck his arm through my chest…" He whispered, feeling her breath flutter over his skin and her fingertips play with the ends of his hair. "Al used the stone to bring me back –then I used myself to bring Al back. That's how I got stuck here…" He told her, explaining more than was necessary as he tried to force his hormones to settle.

Her fingers traveled along the edge of the large scar, before they drifted away and delicately touched a slightly lighter, but larger scar that ran over his chest and down his side to twist up over his back and shoulder blade and reconnect at his collarbone. They were scars from where his Automail had once been attached. Winry shifted again, the hand on his back moving over his spine and very gently fingered a white scar where a screw had once been embedded in his shoulder blade.

"I caused these…" She whispered with her brows drawing together, a hint of remorse curling through her words like smoke from a dieing fire.

Ed turned his head and his nose brushed against her own just as unexpectedly as the way his golden eyes sought out her own rich blue as naturally as breathing. A blush clawed its way up his face even as their gazes locked, and nothing in the world could interrupt them just yet, for they were tumbling towards something that was locked within their eyes.

From underneath her lashes, Winry's eyes fixed upon his. Her lips suddenly felt so sensitive and full, parting faintly as she watched his golden eyes dance in front of hers, not an inch away.

"Win…" Ed whispered, though his words died instantly on his lips. His eyes shifted faintly to watch a blush attack Winry's cheeks and flood her face with the alluring color. He looked back to her eyes and he saw a shyness there that even tried to have her turn her eyes away. But she never did.

She was being seduced once more by his golden eyes and the way his breath fluttered over her lips. She stayed as still as possible as she waited, anxiously scared for more to follow.

Neither dared to move, but neither did they move closer or pull away. Their eyes were all they saw and felt for the moment. Winry felt as though she was being consumed by a fire and Edward felt he was drowning in a brilliant sea.

The small space that remained between them ignited and spread burning warmth through their bodies, demanding it be paid attention too.

Ed vaguely was aware of the way Winry's lips were parted, looking so soft and begging for a response from him. And Edward Elric wanted to kiss this woman. He wanted to slip his arms around her body, bury his fingers in her long main of hair and pull her close to him –so close they had no choice but to touch their lips together…

He felt his hand lift from his thigh as though he were feeling it in a dream. His fingers even felt sensitive as thought the air around him was humming and causing his skin to feel every particle pressing into him. Her fingertips delicately trailed a light path along the edge of scars she had made, silently apologizing to him for her harshness to him.

Ed's lower lip twitched, his hand still hovering above his leg as he moved faintly closer; his nose brushing against hers again and their breath twisted together, settling up on their lips in a seduction that promised a pleasure so blinding, all they had to do was inch closer and press their lips together. Just another inch.

His eyes studied her flickering blue and his golden eyes darkened and glowed all at once with another brush of their noses –then a muscle spasm in his shoulder twitched against Winry's fingers where they rested atop a line of scar tissue. It jolted Ed's nerves and his face grew warm and flushed as he gasped desperately for air.

He dragged his eyes from hers and turned away, staring at his knees.

For that small length of time, where his heart fluttered and his stomach turned, he knew what he had wanted.

Winry sighed shakily, breathing across his shoulder and against his neck as her fingertips moved from his chest and briefly touched the dark scar of the fox bite on his bicep.

Ed closed his eyes tightly, his breath catching in his throat before he grunted and stood suddenly.

Holding her breath, Winry closed her eyes and looked away, her hands curled and pressed together as she laid them in her lap. She didn't need to watch him; she could see him so clearly in her minds eyes –hearing him fumble about as he pulled a shirt on, buttoning it up shakily before he then lifted his mug of tea and drank the rest of the hot brew quickly.

She waited for her heart to stop hammering in her chest; but it didn't slow –in fact, it grew louder in her ears as she felt him stand just to her side; close enough for her to reach out and take his hand.

The silence broke with a breathy whisper from Ed, "I… I have a tutor session with some seventh year girls… I… I should go…." His voice trailed off even fainter if possible. He fidgeted into his vest, buttoning it nervously to give his fingers something to do.

Winry's brows twitched as a stabbing pain jerked at her heart. She didn't say anything, kneeling there on his bed, while she sat back on her heels with her hands curled and pressing down into her thighs.

The rustling from Ed stopped, causing another flutter to lift her heart. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head, gazing up into his frightened yet worried gold eyes. He watched her intently, his fingers holding the last button and eye on his vest as he stared once more into her blue eyes that drowned him this time in sadness so intense his heart felt as though it stopped.

Winry lowered her eyes for a moment as she offered a warm smile, forcing a mask to slip over her face, "You better hurry. You don't want to be late..." She whispered.

Edward nodded slowly, finishing with the last button before he picked up a hair tie and fixed his hair back in his customary tail. "I… I'll see you tonight?" He asked nervously, "You…still wanted to go to Hogsmead, right?"

Winry nodded, her smile seeming to grow even as it faltered.

Ed fidgeted; her actions were so confusing to him. She seemed upset; yet not. "What's wrong?" He dared to ask, his heart pounding in his chest as fear rolled through him as speculation collided with his emotions and hormones as to her shift in mood.

With another small smile, Winry seemed to shake herself free of some of the sadness and momentary bout of jealously. "Nothing. You'll be late if you wait any longer."

But her voice didn't sound the same. It was so soft; even dull to his ears. Ed looked away and nodded once with his blush draining from his face. He turned away from her suddenly, shuffling to his door where he took his coat and a shoulder bag filled with books, he silently slipped from the room, closing the door behind him with a barely audible click of the handle.

Winry slumped forward suddenly, a hand gripping at her shirt over her heart and her brows knitted together as tears gathered along her lashes. Her face twisted and she inhaled sharply as she tried to stop a sob. She stopped the sob but the tears fell fast and hot from her lashes straight to the bedding where Ed had sat just seconds ago.

Her heart hurt so much –it felt torn and burnt as though it were still smoldering in her chest where his eyes had lit a fire within her.

The air still hummed around her from the tension that had been so close to breaking them free.

But he was gone –having ran off again just as he always did. She bit her lip and hiccupped faintly once, and only once, while her fingers pressed into her aching heart.

Why did he do this to her? Why did she always hurt when she was with him?

Why did Edward Elric always run away?

---------- ----------

Ed hurried into the library and found the secluded spot his tutees were. He offered a silly grin to the four seventh year girls that sat around a long table –three on one side, and one on the other. He set his bag next to the lone girl before he took his seat and sighed, finally taking a moment to breathe now that he was here and not running late. "Awe, well, hello ladies; we're here to study Potions, right?"

The four Ravenclaw girls nodded together in agreement. Two were businesslike with an air of simply wanting to get this session over with. One obviously didn't want to be there and sighed loudly as she dragged her book from her bag. And the last girl that sat next to Ed watched him closely with a sly look held within her eyes.

Ed pulled his seventh year Potions book from his bag and flipped through the pages. "You're all on making a levitation potion, right?" he asked, lifting his golden eyes up to look between the four girls.

They nodded together in agreement.

Edward yawned suddenly in a big, dramatic way. He leaned back in his chair and threw a foot up atop the table before he got started, "So what's the main ingredient in this potion?"

The girls went silent and looked to one another before they looked to their books and began scanning through the list.

"Uh… sea foam?" Sally asked –she was the shortest of them all with black hair that was chopped close to her head.

Ed shook his head, "Sea foam just makes the potion rise to the top and the harder ingredients to sink to the bottom. The foam makes the potion a one-in-all magical antidote. It has both the cause and cure all in itself. But what is the _main_ _reason_ for the potion working?" He asked again, scratching the back of his head and then rubbing his head –momentarily wishing Winry was there to finish her massage… Then he looked to the side to try and keep his blush under control while he waited for the girls to answer him.

The girl's frowned and went back to searching in their books.

"…the drop of fairy blood?" Katherine asked. She too had black hair but it hung down along her back in an ebony curtain of silk. She pushed her square glasses back onto her nose as she looked to Ed expectantly.

Ed frowned and shook his head for the second time. "No. But that does help control the levitation. Without it, the levitation reaction would be random…"

"Oh! Doxy poison!" The blonde girl, Ashley, who sat next to him shouted. She looked to him as she blushed even as she lowered her voice and repeated herself. "It's doxy poison. If you get stung by a doxy, then you levitate randomly till it gets out of your system."

"Right!" Ed nodded in approval, pulling his foot down from the table as he leaned forward once more. "Doxy venom is the main ingredient…"

Edward then continued his rambling to the four girls. The girls began to pass silent information between one another with their eyes. The girl sitting next to Ed lifted her brows and widened her eyes as she gave a silent nudge to the side with her head.

Sally nodded slightly and nudged Katherine at her right side and then peeked to Kimmy, nodding slightly to tell her it was time.

The two girls nodded faintly but held still, looking back to Edward and nodding as he spoke. They pretended to listen and look interested as they made false notes about a potion they knew perfectly well how to make –after all, this was Ashley's plan, they should at least play the part as long as possible.

Ed eventually brought his ramble to a close as the girls across from him nodded again.

"So that was the problem," The red head, Kimmy, said aloud, looking impressively like she genuinely understood the process of levitation making, instead of simply like she was putting on an act. She looked to Ed and smiled brightly, "We just didn't add the goose down at the right moment. Thank you, you helped us a lot."

Katherine nodded as well with a brilliant smile crawling up her face, "Yes, thank you Mr. Elric." She said quickly with a grin.

Ed blinked and nodded; a bit surprised that the session was over so soon, but he grinned, happy to get this over with. Now he could get back and take Winry…

He felt his cheeks warm up a bit at just the thought of her. What had happened up there? He knew what _he _wanted to do, but why? And why was Winry so quiet afterwards? He hoped she wasn't mad at him.

The girls gathered their things and stood; but Ashley stayed where she was, a large frown upon her face. "I'm still confused." She looked to Edward sadly, her lower lip pouting faintly.

"Well, what confused you about it?" Ed asked, putting his bag back down and taking a seat, leaning towards the girl and looking over her book and notes to see where she was having a problem.

The three girls waited for a moment longer, only to receive a glare from the fourth girl that clearly stated for them to leave.

"Thank you, Mr. Elric." Kimmy piped up, a happy, overly bouncy nature to her character as she waved happily.

Ed blinked and waved his hand –but it was executed as more of a dismissive manner than a polite wave, "Uh… yeah, anytime. Glad I could help…." Then he turned back to her notes, frowning a bit. She seemed to understand it perfectly by the way she had written the process down.

The three girls frowned and looked to each other before they rolled their eyes. That Ed fellow could be so rude at times, and then other times he could be as adorable as a kitten. They turned and left the library, peeking behind them before Kimmy and Katherine giggled, speculating as to what would happen now.

Ed put his hand to his chin, finishing her notes a minute later with a loud sigh, "What do you not understand? From this paper you sound like you understand it perfectly. You even have the mild side effect if too much doxy venom is added."

"Well, it's the potion itself, sir. How exactly can venom be made into both a safe potion and then made into a cure when you drink it the second time?"

"Every poison in the world holds the cure within itself. The toxins have a counterpart that will cancel out the poison and nullify the side effects. Every poison can be made into a cure from the actual poison itself. Even muggles figured that out. But that is why you add the fish eggs; they draw out the toxins and convert them…"

"You're really nice." Ashley interrupted him, leaning in close with a smile tugging up her lips.

Ed blinked at the sudden shift in topic. He looked to the girl next to him and nodded slightly with a confused smile on his face. "Uh… no I'm not. But thanks… anywa-"

"You know, I wish you were our teacher. I think you would be a great Professor. And you're much more pleasant to look at than Snape." She purred and added that last bit for good measure. Her fingertips trailed down his right as she gazed up at him with sultry eyes.

Ed looked back at her, pulling his arm away as he sat back in his chair with a disgusted look on his face, "Well of course I'm better looking than Snape! That old grease ball probably hasn't showered in months, if not years!"

She giggled, leaning back in her chair slowly, again reaching out to very delicately touch the visible skin at his wrist. "

He jerked his hand back suddenly, blinking in surprise at the touch. His cheeks warmed to a soft pink as his mind flashed back to Winry. Their touches were so different; it was more than surprising. It was confusing. Ashley's touch had felt hot and even demanding; Winry's had been so innocent and gentle –even thinking of it made his stomach flip again while he tried to push the blush away from his face. Though he failed miserably.

Ashley watched his face and smiled slowly as she saw the blush rise to his cheeks –that gave her a rise in her confidence immensely. "Well, I still wish you were our teacher. You'd be brilliant."

Edward sighed and turned to Ashley again before he shook his head as he grinned silly while rubbing the back of his neck. "No I wouldn't. I'm not even a wizard. I'm an a… uh… I'm more of a scientist than a wizard. I'm more muggle..."

"If you taught a muggle class, I'd join." She cut him off quickly, leaning a bit closer to him.

He stared at her, the wheels turning in his mind with a slow throb of life –the hamster was nudged and the poor, tired thing began to run on its wheel once more- then realization seeped into Edward's soul, and horror set in. She was flirting with him!

---------- ----------

Winry shuffled through the halls as she made her way to Gryffindor tower. Her eyes focused on the floor beneath her feet, though her eyes were foggy with a hint of despair lingering in the deep blue depths.

She was _now_ upset because Edward was in a quiet, secluded place with girls her age –and maybe older- studying with him… being alone with him.

She remembered what many of the girls talked about in the bathrooms the day after their study sessions with their boyfriends or boys they liked –some of those conversations turned to explanations of events that became to embarrassing even to remember and her cheeks grew hot with a blush.

Slapping her cheeks suddenly, Winry picked up her pace, trying to remain confident. "Ed isn't like that. He's never looked at a girl before…" She stopped and that depression set in again. She had practically just gave _herself_ the bullet to the head with that statement. "Who am I kidding?" she whispered. "I'm just a little girl compared to him now. I'm useless _and_ too young." She shook her head then laughed bitterly at the irony of it –a woman saying they were too young.

She trudged down the last hallway and into the Gryffindor common room. She spotted Harry and the duo with Al sitting next to them on the couches, bent over the coffee table as they wrote out their essays for any given class.

Winry flopped down onto the sofa next to Al with a pout. She shifted and curled next to him with her cheek to his shoulder, taking comfort in the fact Al would always be there for her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow slowly at the woman before looking to Al who had twisted his head to stare at Winry, his brows raised as he studied his childhood friend.

"Winry? Did you and Brother get into another fight?" Al asked immediately, setting his quill down and resting his arm atop the arm that she had wound about his waist.

"Why do you always assume it's Ed's fault if I'm upset?" Winry scoffed, lowering her eyes in a wild attempt to hide the fact it _was _Ed's fault.

Al blinked at her words, his face twisting up as though that was the stupidest question he'd ever heard, "Because it usually _is_ his fault." He stated simply.

Ron snorted back a laugh as he listened. He received a kick to the shin from Hermione who shushed him. He scowled at her but leaned back and folded his arms in a pout as he obeyed her.

Al set his books and parchment aside so he could turn on the sofa –dislodging Winry enough so she was forced to sit up and stare into Al's warm, brown eyes that seemed to soak her in comfort and wisdom.

"What did Brother do this time?" Al asked gently, his eyes slightly amused though honestly wishing to know what he did.

Winry glared for a moment, not enjoying the fact that just one look into those eyes made her want to spill every dark secret she harbored about Ed. She couldn't tell him what happened –that would be far too embarrassing, especially with the trio sitting not two feet away from her; and not to ignore the fact Al was also Ed's brother. She couldn't admit to him what she desperately wanted from Edward; again the mortification of actually saying those words drained her face of color. So she did the next best thing. She lied.

"Ed was just complaining about teaching these girls. He said they were clingy and weren't learning anything. He didn't want to go but because it was the punishment Dumbledore gave him, he had too. I offered to go with him but… you know how Ed is. He wouldn't let me go because he wanted to handle it on his own."

Al and Harry nodded, agreeing full-heartedly that that was Edward alright. But Hermione stared straight at Winry with a brow slowly rising and a questioning look to her eyes.

Winry smiled unsurely, feeling like the other girl had caught her –which was technically true.

Al nodded, "That's just Brother, and you know that as well as I do. Brother doesn't like to burden others, even at the cost of his own happiness." He replied innocently.

Winry stared at him for a moment, a light slowly growing in her eyes as she nodded, agreeing with him as realization took hold of her and her heart leapt with hope.

A small smile crawled up Hermione's face as she closed her eyes to sip her tea. "Maybe you should just go to him, Ed isn't the most direct…"

"Like hell he isn't!" Winry shout, but was silenced by a single look from the other girl.

"…concerning matters of asking for help. Maybe he _does_ want you with him, but is scared to ask you to join him." Hermione stared at Winry, a faint upwards twitch of her brow hinted that her words meant more than simply being taken at face value.

Winry blushed and looked away. It was so embarrassing to be given love advice from a child. But she did take it to heart.

She peeked at Hermione once again then looked to Al and smiled, laying her cheek on his shoulder once more before she sighed loudly and stood, "All right. I'm going to crash the party then. If that idiot can't ask me directly, then I'll just be a bitch and force myself onto their little club."

Ron laughed softly and shook his head, "Remind me not to make you mad. You can be scary when you're determined."

"You haven't seen her try and build something yet, huh?" Al asked then giggled as his kitten hopped at his chest, batting his paws out at the ends of Al's hair.

Winry smiled and nodded, looking determined as she puffed up and hurried from the room and headed for the library –hopefully she wouldn't get lost and ruin this chance and make it a complete waste of her time.

---------- ----------

_He stared at her, the wheels turning in his mind with a slow throb of life –the hamster was nudged and the poor, tired thing began to run on its wheel once more- then realization seeped into Edward's soul, and horror set in. She was flirting with him! _

Winry stood off to the side, just slightly behind a bay of books. She watched Edward, her stomach twisting and sinking even as her eyes stung as she watched him with the blonde girl.

Edward's face turned scarlet as he gawked at her. This seemed to be the signal to the girl that her charms were working because instead of drawing away, she moved closer, her finger tips once again touching his wrist and began to draw little circles across his skin.

Winry watched the girl smile coyly as she leaned further in her chair, pushing her chest out at Ed, moving closer to him as he stared at her with a flush upon his face. It was true she had never claimed Ed, but it still hurt to witness another wanting Ed just as she did –and having more success simply because she was so direct.

Strangling a cry so it was nothing more than a grunt, Ed leapt from his chair, causing it to slide across the floor before it toppled backwards with a resonating clatter. "W-what? No! No…I'll never be a Professor!" He stuttered, rubbing his wrist roughly as though to get rid of her touch. "I'm leaving soon! To… to… China! Yeah… China!"

The girl gazed up at her flustered tutor, confusion written across her face while her hands settled in her lap. "Ed?"

"Gah! No!" Ed shouted, pointing at her as he shook his head, "First names are bad! Don't call me that! Mr. Elric is good. I must go… Going is good…" He babbled, his mind having gone blank and the hamster lay dead on its wheel in his head.

Winry's heart fluttered and her face grew warm. She suddenly smiled as she watched a flustered Edward trying to avoid the girl even as he eyed his books that sat next to her.

Inhaling deeply, Winry wandered out, that smile growing further as she eyed the girl at the table before she turned to Ed and reached out to him, gripping his wrist gently as she gave a small tug, "Almost done, Ed?" She asked innocently, smiling that sweet smile that always appeared when something he did truly and honestly made her happy.

"Winry!" He gasped, his eyes alighting in pure joy as he realized she was his life-line to freedom. "Yes! I'll get my things then we'll go to Hogsmead. I don't think you'll like Gladrags Wizardwear, but you might find something you like. Knowing you, you'll like their socks." He wrinkled his nose in clear dislike of the items, but he continued to move jerkily as he shoved his books into his bag, ignoring Ashley as though she was nothing but the chair she sat in.

Winry wrinkled her nose, "Socks? I'm more concerned about getting real clothes so I don't have to wear your old shirt tomorrow." She stated –then looked to the girl purposefully. She smiled, though a dark delight at seeing the girl's eyes widen in horror surged through her and her eyes twinkled menacingly.

Ashley then looked away and pouted, thoroughly put-off as she listened to the two next to her. He didn't even yell at this girl for calling him by his first name like he had her!

Ed sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah; whatever. All right, let's go." He offered a nervous grin –still fully aware of the girl behind him as she glared daggers into his back. He laid his coat over his arm and slung his bag over his shoulder as he turned back to her, nodding.

Smiling up at him Winry nodded back and turned, then blushed faintly as Ed took her wrist and pulled her quickly to the exit. She knew he was just in a hurry to get away from the girl, but it still made her heart jump into her throat and a shy smile to crawl upon her face.

Pouting as she slumped into her chair, Ashley pushed her book across the table in annoyance before she crossed her arms and stared at the wood of the table.

Ten minutes later, a voice interrupted Ashley's thoughts. "How did it go?" Katherine asked as she and the two other girls arrived.

"He ran off with that _hussy_, that Winry girl!" She sniffled, so angry she wanted to cry.

"No!" Two of the three girls shouted, their faces showing their shock.

"Yes!" Ashely hissed, "And he didn't even say goodbye to me!"

"How rude!" Kimmy squeaked, her hands flying to her mouth.

Sally rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Oh come on; you three have heard the rumors about them. I even heard one a few days about that she's sleeping with him. You can't be so terribly surprised to find out he already is going with a girl."

Ashley sniffled again and pouted; "Well… I was hoping it wasn't true… and I figured I could steal him away…" She mumbled under her breath.

Sally shook her head again and waved her hand, "I'm going back to the common room, goodnight." And she headed off for Ravenclaw, still disgusted with Ashley –and not to mention her choice in men. He was rude, loud, and _American_ by what she could tell! Who really wanted _that _to be their boyfriend?

---------- ----------

Perry tapped his pen against his pile of paperwork several times, scowling at it irritably. He hated this job right now. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be elsewhere killing a certain pair of brothers. But no, Voldemort wouldn't want _that_.

The man stood from his desk and paced the room as though he were trying to pound holes into the floor. He was interrupted from his brooding as an owl swooped into the room and dropped a letter on his desk then turned and flew out the window once more.

Perry rushed to the letter and tore it open, his eyes scanning the letter quickly.

_Perry,_

_By the time you read this I will be filing the investigation papers into the arrest of the two suspects who attacked four Aurors within your attack force. _

_I'm pleased to tell you that due to the severity of this situation, the Wizengamot has seen fit to push this through the system and within three days time you will receive the Merlin's Seal to go after the two suspects. Till then, your employees will be interviewed and questioned and their statements taken for the future trial. _

_Till then, I advice that you watch the suspects but remain at a distance at all costs. Remember, Perry, if you arrest them without the Merlin's Seal, you will be the one arrested and sitting in a cell in the Ministry of Magic. Please remain patient; the culprits will be behind bars soon. _

_Tobias Sickledon_

Perry frowned at the paper. Three more days? That wasn't what he wanted to hear. But he smirked and laughed wickedly, "Just you wait, you little runt, I'll be interrogating you while I peel the skin off your little brother's body. I'll make you suffer and that bastard, too." He grinned wickedly and filed the parchment away in the top drawer of his desk.

There, now he felt up to signing papers. What was the point of reading them? In a week's time he wouldn't be here anymore, he reminded himself and laughed as he finished up a typical three weeks worth of work in twenty minutes.

He should go out drinking tonight, try using Mrs. Desire's body once again. Perhaps he could find someone else other than Voldemort to teach him how delightful a woman's body could be as well.

---------- ----------

Awe, there we are! A new chapter!

I hope you liked it! I spent about two weeks on that one scene alone –the one with Ed and Winry in his bedroom and the 'Almost' kiss. (thus the title). I serious read that part over and over till I myself was anxious to see if they actually kissed –that's when I knew it was perfect - but I wrote it at work! Surprise-surprise, work can be useful for something other than dealing with the scum of humanity and making money.

I love it though! I know ya'll are probably cursing me out for not letting them kiss; but trust me - their first kiss I do give them will be a whole bunches better.

And I guess I lied! O.o i meant to have the plot get on its way in this chapter –but this thing is turning into a monster! I'm serious, I've added about a hundred pages just in the first week of Winry being back than what I had originally written; so it's all your fault for making the story longer! … I know you all feel so horrible now… -sarcasm-

And I finally figured out the name for Al's kitten! I won't reveal it yet, though I did allude to the name in this chapter ;) if anyone can guess it, I'll give you a non existent cookie and lots of hugs! (and thank you to all who wrote in suggestions! and don't worry, the cat's name isn't going to be Neko-chan or something bloody ridiculous like that. Like I told HikamiTZ, I'd probably have to kill _myself_ if I did that.)

HOPEFULLY the next chapter will get the plot back on track, I now have to take Winry and Ed to Hogsmeade, which I admit will be bunches of fun ;) but I can't promise anything just yet; though 'Perry' will get a brilliant idea in the next chapter, and Al will get his moment to shine against Umbridge. Wooot! Yelling Al! teehee

And I hope you loved the idea of Ed asking Peeves to scare Winry as much as I do. I thought that was just something Edward would do just to get a good laugh. As much as the guy loves her, he LOVES teasing her and getting her upset just for the making up part afterwards more ;) teehee, I see him as that kind of guy, picking fights to get her all riled up then doing something sweet to throw her off guard so she turns to puddy and he gets to have his way with her… yum -

All righty then, thank you for all the reviews! I'm all excited! From the moment I posted this, I have _over_ 4000 hits! After I finally figured out that stats thingy in my login screen, I nearly had an aneurism explode in my brain when I saw that. I sort of giggled and wriggled about in awe. I seriously only thought I had maybe… 12… people reading this thing. Joy! -

And as always, Reviews are brilliant help with keeping me motivated, and Questions are awesomely welcome because they cause me to question myself and are brilliant with coming up with new ideas and scenarios for the story and characters. Please! Any lil' tidbit you want to question, do it! It gets the hamster in my head moving and thinking!

Ya'll are awesome! Thank you!

Melissa the Damgel


	11. Special: Joys & Pains of Teasing Edward

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. … you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

ATTENTION: Due to the fact that I'm a slacker and haven't finished my homework like I should have, I'm posting a Special Edition Short-Extra! For several reasons, one: I liked the idea ;) and two: because it probably won't be till Saturday or Sunday I'll get the next chapter posted. I still have to write that one up o.0 but I hope you enjoy my Random Special Edition Short-Extra!

And also, this is here in celebration of 5000 hits! Joyables!

Special Edition

Short-Extra!

--------

The Joys and Pains of Teasing Edward

--------

"Hah! How do you like that?" Al crowed from inside of Ed's room.

"I like it. Sensei showed you how to do that? Why didn't she show me?" Ed shouted, sounding thoroughly put-off that he had been left out of the loop.

Harry tilted his head as he stared at the door, soon joined by Ron, Winry, and Hermione.

"Yep, she said that if we were going to travel I should learn to do it right; so she spent an entire day teaching me. I had a quiz and everything! It was really silly." Al explained and the sound of something hitting the floor once, then twice, resonated out into the hallway where the spectators stood.

"Hmm, this is hard." Ed growled.

Al mmmed softly, "It takes some getting used too. But once you have it down its surprisingly easy and strong!"

"Take your shoes off and I'll try that again." Ed explained matter of factually and the sound of furniture bumping about made four listeners' faces twist up in different reactions. Winry raised her brow, Ron looked confused, Hermione curious, and Harry suspicious.

"So you make a cut here, and then you lift your finger like this?" Ed asked.

"Right, but make sure you lift the other side and then tuck under real fast." Al grunted. "Ouch…"

"Sorry." Ed said quickly. There was a moment of silence then something thudded against the wall followed by a loud growl, "Damnit! Hold still Al!"

"Well I can't!" Al protested quickly.

There was some shuffling and fumbling before there was another scratch of furniture on the stone floor.

"You want to start over?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get this thing down if it kills me." Ed growled with determination in his voice.

Winry glanced at Ron, a brow lifting. The boy shrugged and glanced at Hermione next, who shook her head in reply due to the fact _she_ didn't even have an idea as to what they were doing.

"You think they're fighting?" Harry whispered in Winry's ear.

Winry ohed faintly and nodded, "Sensei must have taught Al some fight move that Ed doesn't know." She whispered back.

"Ow! Not so hard!" Al shouted.

"Well, I told you to stop movin- damnit Al! You made me mess up!"

"Then don't pull so hard and I won't move!"

"You're such a baby, suck it up and deal with it! You're the one who wanted to teach me this thing!"

"I thought you'd catch on faster than this! You're supposed to be a genius, right? Then learn the damn thing already!"

"Al!" Ed gagged –not used to hearing his little brother swear –not that he should be surprised considering _he_ was his role model.

There was a moment of silence then the shuffling settled down, "Just tuck your hand under… yeah, like that… there, now it's the easy part."

"That's it?" Ed asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"…That was harder than it should have been." He grumbled.

Al giggled then squawked in pain. "Ed!"

"Shut up."

Winry fidgeted, "I can't stand it anymore!" She squealed and threw the door open.

The two boys jumped –they were sitting on the bed, Al's back was facing Ed, both their hair unbound and laying about their shoulders and hair ties sticking out of their mouths. Combs and brushes were strewn about the bed next to them, and Ed's fingers were buried in Al's hair due to the fact he was braiding his hair.

Winry blinked and her shoulders fell as she tried to process this scene

Harry just stared, not sure whether to look disturbed or start laughing.

"Bloody 'ell. Are you doing his hair?" Ron blurted out.

The eldest Elric glared at the boy, the hair tie held captive between his canines, "What's your point?"

Al turned his head to look at the intruders then squawked again when Ed tugged his head back straight and he looked at the wall, letting Ed finish braiding his hair.

"Edward…" Winry began slowly, before she burst into giggles, her hands over her mouth.

Ed scowled at her and finished braiding Al's hair and tied it off with expert twists of his fingers and wrist. Al pulled away and grabbed two hand held mirrors and managed to maneuver the mirrors around so he could see Ed's handiwork and he smiled brightly, "It looks really good!" He told him happily as he looked at the braid that people in this world call a French braid.

Snorts and snickers echoed from the doorway. Winry giggled and ended up leaning against his dresser to keep standing while she laughed. Harry grinned broadly with a funny glimmer in his eyes, and Ron was laughing so hard he wasn't able to make sounds. Hermione looked amused but touched at the same time. Her eyes twinkled and a smile that looked so close to adoring spread over her lips as she tilted her head.

Hermione shot Ron a withering look as he snorted and gagged on his laughter, "Oh stop laughing, Ronald! It's touching to see brother's bonding!"

"They're doing each other's hair like a pair of girls!" Ron burst out and he finally let out a roar of laughter that got Harry laughing and Winry fell to her knees, tears appearing along her eyes.

"Now they just need some bows and curlers and they'd look the part." Harry piped up, snorting with another burst of laughter.

"St-top!" Winry shouted, holding her stomach, "I… die-ing!" she managed to force out before she hiccupped in her laughter.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted.

Al watched the four curiously, not quite seeing why it was so funny; they were just helping each other do their hair. "I'll braid your hair next, Brother." Al smiled as he turned about on the bed.

Ron barked, and even Hermione giggled.

A pink flush crawled up Ed's face –but it wasn't from embarrassment. Far from it. It was anger. "I said _shut up!_" He roared and was up on his feet, leaping over the bed.

Harry managed to move out of the way, Hermione pressed herself against the door; but that left Ron was in the line of fire. So the boy did the only thing he could; he turned and ran for it, laughing as he ran down the stairs with Ed close behind.

Al blinked as Ed thundered down the stairs.

"_Shut the hell up! I'm not a girl!" _Edward hollered at Ron's back as he burst from the tower followed by a charging Ed.

Ron managed to get to the main hall before he was tackled and promptly got slapped upside the head. Ed snarled and pushed the boy down the first seven steps of the wide staircase. After Ron stopped sliding down the steps, he simply lay there like a drunken man as he laughed atop the stairs.

"You were combing each other's hair and talking about how to braid it like a bunch of girls!" Ron laughed.

A vein looked ready to explode in Ed's head as his face grew red, his fists clenching, and a growl slithered from his throat. He hadn't hit any of the trio yet, but Ron was pushing it.

"Did you say Ed was doing his hair up like a girls'?" A student asked but she squeaked in fear as Ed glared at her, and she and half the two dozen students having stopped to watch the scene backed up quickly into the railing of the stairs.

"I always knew you were a funny guy, I just didn't know you were a shirt-lifter too." Draco laughed, his goons chortling with him.

"Oooh, now _you_ I _will_ hit!" Ed snickered, looking extremely excited that Draco had come along. His eyes lit up darkly and he turned, already racing for Draco with his hair flying out behind him.

Draco's face paled and he stumbled backwards, his wand fumbling out.

"Ha! Not this time! E_xpelliarmus!_" Ed shouted and waved his hand, slapping the wand from the stumbling boy's hands and it flew across the hallway; thumping against a student's head and dropping the poor kid to the ground.

Draco's eyes grew wide in fear and he shouted, lifting his hands to stop Ed. A second later he got a fist to the cheek and the boy fell backwards, rolling a few times before he stopped and just laid there on his back.

With a triumphant grin and must happier looking Ed who had _finally_ gotten to punch someone; Ed turned and headed back to his room, his hands in his pockets and a little smirk on his face while his eyes were lit dark in sadistic pleasure.

And the blonde boy lay on the floor –he was beginning to learn it was just safer to stay down when around Edward or his friends.

The students whispered wildly about the unprovoked fight –as well as renewed tales of Edward having killed someone in his past, and how he was a wild and frightening person.

Edward made his way back up to his room where Winry was sitting on the bed with Al, still giggling softly. Hermione was browsing his bookcase and already had an armful of books he was sure she was going to beg him to borrow. And then there was Harry, who cracked a grin as soon as he saw Ed walk back into his room.

"So is Ron dead?" Harry asked when Ron didn't return with him.

Throwing him a grin of his own, Ed puffed up a bit with pride, "No, I managed to restrain myself, but I did slug that weasel, Malfoy." He snickered at the pained look on Harry's face.

"I missed another one?" Harry growled and glared off to the side.

"Oh no! Edward, you didn't hit a student again!" Hermione twirled about, her hair flying about her shoulders in a large bounce of fluff.

"Damn right I did. And he deserved it. He called me a shirt-lifter." Ed pointed out with a shadow crawling over his face. "No one calls me that."

"Why not?" Winry asked, giggling softly as Al now played with her hair and was beginning to braid it for her.

Edward placed his hands on his hips, "Shirt-lifter; that's this world's version of gay."

With a smile that he was not expecting, Winry giggled and put a hand over her mouth, her eyes sparkling as unspoken thoughts ran through her mind.

His jaw dropped, "Winry! I'm not!"

"Of course not." She agreed with a grin as she lowered her hand. "That's why you were going to let Al braid your hair." She snorted and slapped her hand back over her mouth to try and stop a laugh.

Ed flushed deeply, his eyes narrowing sharply, "Automail junky." He hissed.

"Alchemy freak!" Winry shot back then giggled –she had said that out of reflex.

"Tomboy!" Ed shouted.

Winry's jaw dropped, "You just didn't…"

"I did! And you are!" He declared loudly.

Harry snorted and shook his head.

"What did I miss?" Ron called as he bounded up the stairs, a bruise growing on his forehead from when he had been tackled and his forehead had banged against the floor.

"Really, do you two always have to figh…"

"I'll show you who's a tomboy, you… you… you…"

Ed grinned triumphantly.

"You… shirt-lifter!"

"Winry!" Ed shouted in horrified rage. "You boy!" He shot back lamely.

"Well if you're a girl and she's a boy then you're perfect for each other!" Al snickered, finishing her braid and tucking it under itself to pin it against her head.

"Al!" Ed and Winry whined together.

The boy sat back on his heels and smiled sweetly. "There, now it's Brother's turn."

Edward was visibly shaking as he glowered at Winry.

She glared right back at him and stood up suddenly, reaching behind her with a deliberate movement that caused one of her brows to twitch.

Ed knew that look. He flinched and ducked out of reflex –and he was glad he had been conditioned into that action, for her wrench smashed into the wall behind him where his head had been. "Ha!" He laughed before the wrench landed on his head after it had bounced off the wall.

"Ha!" Winry crowed in delight.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't understand you two…" She sighed loudly then turned back to his books.

"Ed? Is this your wand?" Harry asked, holding up the two cleaved pieces of Ed's wand with the unicorn hair sticking out of it.

He whined where he sat on the floor, rubbing the back of his head with his hair falling about his shoulders. "Yeah, I was trying to figure out if there was an equivalent exchange. I thought maybe the core was what gave the extra boost –but even after all the magic I've done over the years it's still thirteen inches."

"Over-compensating I see." Winry sniffed and looked away.

"_Who are you calling so short they need a stepstool just to reach the doorknob?"_ Ed bellowed, launching himself at her.

Winry shrieked and fell backwards on the bed atop Al. The boy laughed and slapped a hand out, hitting Ed in the face and causing him to collapse half atop Winry even as his hand shot out and began to tickle her sides.

She squealed and wiggled under him, laughing as she attempted to slap his fingers away.

Ron laughed, holding his side as it began to knot up in pain.

Harry nearly dropped the wand as he laughed. He did set the wand back atop the books then winked as he looked to Ron and motioned his head over to the bookcases and raised his brows questioningly.

With a confused look at first, Ron's eyes lit up in delight even as a blush crawled up his face and he nodded quickly. As silent as the two could, they snuck past the squealing, laughing, and wriggling mess on the bed as they tickled each other, and they snuck up on Hermione, Ron's lifted his hands, ready to pounce.

With a nod, they leapt.

"_Immobulus."_ Hermione stated simply and all action in the room stopped. She sighed and looked at Harry then Ron, "Really, don't you two think we are a little old to be playing silly games? And you Edward, you really shouldn't be hitting students, nor should you be getting so upset, you _are _twenty-one after all! Act your age." She nodded and stepped around the side of the immobile Harry and Ron and she walked swiftly to the door. "I'm borrowing these two books." She called back before she flicked her wand once more and Harry and Ron collided with the bookcase and Al fell off the bed with Winry hanging partially off the bed, giggling once again.

Ed rolled over and stared at the ceiling, panting slightly, "I hate it when she does that." He announced to no one in particular.

"I think I just bruised my bruise…" Ron whined, rubbing his forehead with a look of pain on his face.

"…my glasses broke." Harry commented in a monotone voice as he squinted through the large crack in the lens.

Winry giggled and covered her stomach as though to protect it. She grinned at Al as he sat up and rubbed his head and the boy smiled back, his warm brown eyes shining in delight.

Edward sat up and grabbed Winry's wrist, yanking her back into a sitting position atop the bed then grinned as she looked disoriented for a minute.

She giggled at him and reached up, smoothing down Ed's mussed up hair, her blue eyes twinkling. "Can I braid your hair? I haven't done it in so long!"

"What?" Ed asked with a blush.

"Yeah! I did Winry's hair, you did mine; so Winry can do your hair!" Al popped back up and climbed back onto the bed.

"Uh…" Ed fumbled then tried to turn, but his head was yanked backwards by a sharp tug on his hair, "Hey!" He shouted.

"Please Edward?" Winry asked more softly this time, a happy, genuine smile on her face.

He smiled back even as his cheeks warmed, "Sure… might as well. You won't take no for an answer anyway."

Winry squeed in joy and threw her arms about his neck, hugging him from behind. She rubbed her cheek against his before she pulled back and snatched up a comb that had managed to survive the tumbling on the bed and began to comb his hair out.

"You remember that spell?" Harry asked.

"Uh… that repair spell, right?" Ron's face scrunched up as he tried to think back, but he shook his head in the negative.

"Reparo." Ed told them simply then grunted as the comb tugged his head backwards as a snarl caught it, "Gah!"

"Sorry…" Winry offered.

"Yeah, that's it." Harry drew his glasses off his face and pointed his wand at it, _"Reparo!"_ And the crack in his glasses stitched back together, moving backwards to the breaking point before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry smirked and put them back onto his face and nodded. "That's better.

"We should be getting back to the common room; classes are about to begin and we should get our books." Harry told Ron, glancing to Al as well.

"Already?" Al pouted, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed with Ed as Winry began to braid his hair.

Ed grinned and laid a hand atop his head, "Hey, we have all day to do things together."

Al sighed heavily then nodded and slipped off the bed, "All right. I'll braid your hair the way Sensei taught me when I get back!"

Harry snickered and hurried for the door as Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously.

The three boys disappeared from his room, closing the door behind them.

"Just kiss her already!" Ron shouted through the door and he laughed. There were times even his twin brothers revealed themselves in his actions.

"Hey!" Ed shouted, standing up quickly to chase the boy down to beat him this time; but he was then yanked back down onto the bed by Winry pulling on his hair. "Ow!"

"Well, hold still!" She ordered.

He grumbled and sat still with his arms folded defiantly.

Winry smiled contently as her fingers moved through the familiar motion of intertwining his hair over and under, twisting the strands together in a simple but effective weave.

She always loved braiding his hair. The first time she had ever done that for him was after his Automail had been installed and she had been trying to work on his shoulder. Ed's hair had insisted upon getting in her way, so with a growl of frustration she had yanked his hair out of the way and braided it back to keep it out of the way.

He had protested that first time, but afterwards had grudgingly admitted he liked it and allowed her to braid it for him every morning.

She finished his hair and she sat back on her heels, straining to reach a hair tie that lay on the bed just an inch short of her fingers. She gave his hair a sharp tug, Ed yelped and leaned backwards, and she stretched, snatching it up then pushed Edward forward again with a laugh as she began to tie his hair off.

"Winry; that hurt!" Ed protested loudly, rubbing the base of his braid.

"Well I couldn't reach it… there, you're all done." She smiled and patted his braid against his back.

He turned and scowled at her, still rubbing his head, but there was no venom in his eyes. He sighed and leaned forward onto his knees, "Thanks." He smiled suddenly, a look of reminiscing in his eyes. "I haven't braided it in years." Edward's voice carried a hint of laughter at the sudden thought.

"Really?" She asked, moving closer to sit next to him on the edge.

Ed smiled over at her and shrugged, "This place wasn't home; so instead of braiding my hair to keep something the same, I put it in a tail… it was also easier for my fingers. I was trying to remember how to use my right hand. I had to train myself how to actually _feel_ something instead of judging pressure. I also had to relearn all my dexterity and how to write; it was frustrating."

"You really had to relearn everything?"

Ed nodded. "Walking was easiest. After learning to walk on Automail –let alone fight with it- it was simple; but to use my hand, that was tricky." He looked to his right hand, lifting it up and frowned deeply. His eyes darkened and his face shadowed as he stared at his palm. "I hated this hand."

Winry frowned, looking to his hand first then up to his face, "Why? You worked so hard to get it back…"

"I thought Al was dead. I thought I had failed when I woke up with my limbs. I hated them because I thought I hadn't saved him. At first, I thought my sacrifice was for nothing –and then to top it off, I was in a different world. I thought the Gate had sent me here as a sick joke. So I hated my arm and leg."

He frowned, staring at his palm so intently, he didn't notice Winry move till her hands wrapped about his hand and pull it close to her chest, a small smile delicately lifting her lips.

"I love your hands. They're strong and safe." She told him quietly.

A scarlet blush spread over Ed's face, his eyes locked on Winry's face.

"Of course, I loved your Automail more, and I wish you still had it; but… you worked so hard for this hand… for that leg. I'm glad you got them back." She lifted her eyes and her smile grew warmer as she continued to hold his hand to her chest, held between her fingers. "You worked so hard and gave up so much for Al, so I love your hands."

Ed shifted nervously, his blush growing hot against his cheeks, so he looked away quickly to try and hide his embarrassment. "Yeah; you would miss it, you Automail junky."

"Alchemy freak." She tossed back affectionately.

He smirked and glanced back at her from the corner of his eyes.

Winry sat like that for a moment longer before she stood, letting his hand slip from her fingers slowly. "Thank you."

His face twisted up in confusion, "For what?"

"For letting me braid your hair," She answered with that same content, truly happy smile upon her face that she had worn the day earlier after she had given him a massage out in the forest when he had finished helping Grubbly-Plank.

Ed blinked and tilted his head slightly, "Uh… sure…" He offered then smiled unsurely.

Girls were weird.

---------- ----------

Okay, the reasoning behind this random entry, was: I was sitting at work today, bored as usual, and I had this brilliant idea of 'what if…' and the what if was: 'what if Ed and Al did each other's hair.' And I could just taste the chaos that would ensue after that discovery. So I HAD! To write it! So for time-line reasons, this would be part of Chapter 9 probably during lunch while they still had their free time, and before Ed tells the trio a little about him being in the Military.

But I loved the idea! I had to write it! So this is just a Special Edition Short-Extra! This is something to tide ya'll over till probably Saturday when I can get the next one up; that, and also because ya'll are soooooo nifty I wanted to give ya a present ;)

As far as Al's cat's name, yeah, that changed so I don't know yet o.0 I'm still debating on names for the poor bugger. I think I have it narrowed down to three… wish me luck!

So I hope you enjoyed this silly, random entry. I wish I had thought this up before I finished chapter 9. That would have just been fun to put in -

And thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I got all happy - and thank you KristiexxNgyuen, for pointing out that I didn't have the anonymous review thingy on… I didn't realize I had to enable it o.0 so I also apologize to non-fanfic members who couldn't review. It's my own stupidity heehee… didn't know I had to check the box for it to work -

Oh yeah! On my deviant site (the homepage or on Deviantart under the same name, Damgel) I drew a picture of Ed and Al! I really did! Really-really! It's just black and white, but go see! It goes along with this story, and there's also a picture I did yesterday that gives a hint of what Chapter 11 will be about ;) wee! For some reason Ed and Al and Winry are sooo easy to draw! Not that I'm complaining! Joyables!

Reviews are great motivators and Questions are always welcome! Thanks again!

Melissa the Damgel

(p.s. Random Crap: Envy always struck me as a disturbing fellow… thus the reason he's... well... disgustingly disturbing. That, and I figured I could use him as an outlet to get out some of my funky randomness ;) But that makes me happy that ya'll find him disturbing; means I'm doing my job ;) )


	12. Hogsmeade

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. …you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 11

--------

Hogsmeade

--------

Ed grinned widely as he burst into Harry's dorm. Seamus and Dean jumped as she looked up at him and their faces twisted in confusion.

"Did you just kick the door in?" Seamus asked in his rough Scottish accent.

His lip twisted and he let out a slight whine, "Eeh, that's not important. Any of you seen Harry? Or Al for that matter?" He looked around the room, "It's past six, and I figured he'd be here."

"No, haven't seen either of them, mate." Dean shook his head, leaning back on his bed from the game of exploding snap the two of them were playing.

Ed sighed, looking annoying. Then he eyed Harry's trunk and a wicked grin crawled up his face, as he hurried to it, dropped to his knees, and threw the trunk's lid open open. "Tell him I borrowed something. I'll bring it back tomorrow." He rummaged through Harry's possessions like a starving man searching for food.

"Uh, Edward? I don' think you should do that." Dean pointed out lazily though he did eye the man nervously.

Ed just grunted and threw handfuls of clothing and several unbound socks onto the Harry's bed. He tossed his books onto the floor by his knees and wrinkled his nose as he pulled out what looked to be a dead frog –then threw the chocolate to the side where someone would eventually step on it. Not that he really cared.

With a triumphant snicker of delight, he held up a ragged piece of parchment and waved it at the two confused boys before he stuffed it into his pocket as he stood, heading for the door.

"What do you want with a dirty piece of parchment?" Seamus asked, looking more curious by the second.

"Nothing really," He grinned, his eyes darkening with pleasure before he was out the door and heading for the common room.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

Seamus shook his head then looked back to the game and grinned, "I think I have you now!"

Edward hummed a little tune as he headed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. As he passed a second year room, he caught sight of a herd of cats racing into the bedroom. Narrowing his eyes even as he raised a brow, Ed wandered over to the door and peeked into the dark bedroom.

The cats purred loudly as they darted under or over a bed in the corner to hop down on the other side and remained there; though their rumbling purrs gave away their position.

Smirking, Ed wandered inside and wandered over to the corner and peeked around the bedpost, "Hey, Al?" He called.

Al looked up quickly; his eyes were darker than usual yet they glistened faintly in the dieing sun's rays peeking to the window.

Edward blinked, startled by the unlikely sight of Al looking so depressed. He narrowed his eyes faintly with a suspicious concern as he tilted his head slightly, his hair falling over his shoulder, "Al?"

A small smile crawled up Al's face, "Brother… what are you doing here?" He asked with a shaky quiver to his voice.

Narrowing his eyes, Ed moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs splayed lazily while he fell backwards, leaning back on his palms, "What's wrong?"

Discretely hiding the fact he quickly wiped his eyes dry of unshed tears, Al smiled brilliantly and stood with his kitten in his arms and he crawled onto the bed next to his brother. "Nothing. I think I finally thought of a name for him." He explained, looking to his cat even as five more jumped onto the bed to curl about Al's body.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to name the little guy?" He asked as he reached out to scratch the kitten's ears.

"I was thinking Bugger."

Ed blinked and his face twisted about in confusion. "Bugger?" he went quiet as he thought over, "…Why?"

Al shrugged, "He's really feisty; and Ron said that he was a 'little bugger' so I thought that was fitting… I mean, bugger means 'rascal' and 'fellow' right? And he likes to play and he causes a lot of trouble… Thought I was reading in a book from in this world, this man named Shakespeare wrote a story about a night of dreams and this one character named, Puck, was a mischief maker. I kinda like that one too…" He trailed off though he smiled and looked to his brother with a nervous laugh, "I guess I don't' really know."

"Uh… well yeah…" He stopped. _'Bugger?_' he thought then blanched at the thought of explaining to Al what another meaning of that same 'name' meant. His face went white and he looked to the window with a twitch of his brow. There was no way he was going to explain _that _to his brother! With a shrug and a nervous grin, Ed nodded slightly "Well, he's your cat, you name him what you want."

"Well… it was either that or Jack. I don't know what I like…" Al explained quietly, tilting his head at the kitten.

Ed nodded then his brain snapped back to reality as to what he was doing before he was sidetracked with names and cats. "I was looking for you actually!"

Al's eyes widened and a smile grew over his face slowly as pure delight lifted every dark shadow that seemed to have settled on his skin –even his dark eyes once again sparkled with warmth and he looked ready to giggle just from hearing those words. "Really? How come?"

"I'm heading into Hogsmeade with Winry, you want to come?" Ed grinned more, "They have this amazing joke shop that has all sorts of things we can buy to irritate that Old Toad…"

"Brother, you really should be careful around her…" Al warned –then he smiled slowly and really did giggle this time, "What else does that shop have?"

Ed grinned and turned more fully to his brother, "They have these things called Stink Pellets –they are sort of like Dungbombs but their stench is ten times worse!"

"Oh! Do you think I could get one and let it off after I leave class one day?"

"Al!" Ed looked horrified that his little brother –the voice of reason- was asking to get Stink Pellets. Of course after the shock wore off, Ed laughed and nodded quickly, "Better yet, we should also go find the Weasley twins and see if we can come up with something to annoy the hell out of that Old Toad."

The younger brother laughed and nodded quickly, wiggling on the bed to sit up straighter, "Can I really go with you?"

"Why the hell would I ask and then not take you?" Ed scoffed and jumped to his feet, his hands on his hips and a cheeky grin on his face, "Come on; get your coat and meet me downstairs. Even though we have to take Winry shopping for clothes, I'm definitely going to stop off at the book shop and Zonko's, and we'll stop by Honeydukes and get a huge bag of treats!"

Al's eyes brightened and he nodded, flying off his bed in two seconds flat and he hurried over to his trunk, opening it up to reveal just as limited a supply of clothing and personal affects as Winry possessed.

Ed frowned and peeked into the trunk, "We should get you some things too. You don't look like you have much."

"It's all right, Brother. I traveled so much with Sensei that I became used to not having much with me. Really, I'm all right." He smiled reassuringly as he pulled his red coat on over the blue traveling clothes he had brought with him from the other side of the Gate. It reminded Ed of his old clothes when he was younger –the style was the same, but the blue coloring suited Al better; a soft blue that brought his warm eyes to life all the more.

"Well, when Winry finally gets to shop for real for clothes, I'll see if we can't get you something." Ed grinned and planted his hand atop his brother's head and pushed him out ahead of him as he forced his brother into a walk. "Now hurry! The shops close at nine and we don't have much time and there's no way in hell I'm going tomorrow with the rest of the students. If the castle is going to be empty for a day, I want to _be here_ to enjoy it!"

Al twisted about to look at Ed while they hurried down the stairs, "Oh, Brother! But you should go! You'll have more fun if you are with your friends too!" he shouted and frowned at Ed disapprovingly. When they neared the bottom, they both jump off the last three together steps and they entered the common room with a flurry of movement.

"I know, I know! You sound just like Hermione! I see those three everyday and I like being alone sometimes. Which reminds me, you've been spending a lot of time with them; you finally too old to hang out with me?"

Al blinked in surprise and his eyes fell as he held his kitten in his arms. "Well no… I… I just thought you'd want to be alone with Winry."

Ed blinked and he blushed faintly. The events from earlier were still deeply embedded in his mind and skin. Now and then he shivered with pleasure as he swore he felt her fingers trailing up his skin –touching his scars as though she didn't find him repulsive; and he momentarily wondered what would have happened if he hadn't turned away. Then shame set in afterwards and he told himself he had been logical about the situation. If something had happened with his… friend… they might not be friends afterwards.

But the scene wasn't going to leave his mind's eye anytime soon. "Why would you think that? I haven't spent all my time with her…" He trailed off as he cleared his throat roughly, answering Al's question after he had gone silent for a second too long.

The boy looked up at his brother with a disapproving look that clearly stated he thought Ed was an idiot, "Brother, you two have been inseparable since we rescued her."

He fidgeted, his anger rising slowly, "Well, she doesn't know her way around the castle!" He shouted, pushing the portrait open so they could exit the room and head down the hall.

"But she was sleeping in your bed the other day." Al looked down, a small blush crawling up his face, "I thought that when people did that they didn't want to be with other people anymore…" He whispered.

Ed blushed and leaned over, resting his arm atop his little brother's head like he were an armrest as they walked, "Al, you're an idiot. Even if I ever end up liking a girl, I don't want to stop seeing you. Who will I go to complain about how stupid women are? And who will laugh at the dirty jokes only guys like?"

Al peeked at Ed from under his arm, a small smile touching his face, "Really? You want me to stay around?"

"Of course. And you're an idiot for thinking I wouldn't want to be with you. Do you have any idea how sick I am of hearing girl talk? I had to sit through a twenty minute conversation with Hermione and Winry while they were talking about hair products. Apparently in this world, you can't just have your basic shampoo and conditioner!"

Al blinked, "But there's a lot to choose from in our world too, Brother. Not everyone buys their stuff at corner market."

Ed blinked then glared. He hated being proven wrong. "Whatever." He snorted and pulled his arm away from Al's head.

They turned a corner and headed up the stairs of Ed's tower to the first room on the left where Winry's room was. He knocked several times –when she didn't answer he pounded on the door so harshly it resonated throughout the entire tower, "Winry! Come on! We don't have much time!"

Winry threw the door open, a smoldering look on her face, "Edward! Don't _do_ that!" She huffed, fidgeting about as she finished tying the sash about her waist.

She had been lent a sundress from some kind soul amongst the students; it was simple like the ones she wore back home –sleeveless, a thin collar that formed a 'v' just past her collarbones. The solid, light blue dress fell about her, yet settled in all the right places –once again forcing Ed to be reminded she was indeed a woman and he tried to avoid looking at her –but the blue dress caused her eyes to become richer in color that drew his golden pair like a moth to a flame.

"Did you really want me to answer the door in my bra?"

Ed's face turned scarlet and Al slapped a hand over his eyes. He blushed as well before he hid his face against the kitten in a very childish manner. The kitten though decided Al's grip was far too tight and he meowed loudly, struggling to pull himself onto Al's shoulder.

"Winry!" Ed shouted indignantly.

She smirked, having won that battle. She reached back inside and grabbed a cloak that had the Hogwarts seal on the left breast, "I still don't understand _these._" She sighed and looked it over. "It just looks like a big blanket to me."

"It's a cloak." Ed grumbled, snatching it away from her, his face still slightly red. He straightened the cloak out then laid it over her shoulders with a flop, the hood falling over her face and making the girl hiss loudly in annoyance.

"Come on. We have to hurry." He told her, already taking a few steps down, "Al can't be out in Hogsmeade till tomorrow –well, technically not till next year; but to hell with the rules. It's our time to be out together, damnit." He grinned, ruffling Al's hair and causing his brother's smile to grow all the larger as he nodded quickly even as he reached up to smooth his hair back down.

Winry's smirk shifted into a warm smile as she tied the cloak closed at her throat and smoothed her dress down as she stepped out onto the stairs and closed her bedroom door. "How far is it?"

"Not too far. Come one, I know a short cut." Ed grinned then clapped his hands before he pulled the parchment out of his pocket, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said clearly then touched the parchment with his finger and lines began to appear across the surface. They spider webbed and interlocked together as they spiraled and wove their way across the old, ratty parchment, forming a picture slowly.

Awing in delight, Al moved closer to watch the spectacle, "What is it?" He asked even as the title appeared. He cleared his throat and read the title aloud:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present _

_**The Marauder's Map**_

Al frowned and looked up at Ed questioningly.

"Oh! It's moving!" Winry gasped, looking closer at the map, her eyes wide then she gasped and laid her finger against a portion of the map, "Is… that us?"

Ed snickered, "Harry's dad and friends made it when they were here in school as kids. It shows every passage, every hallway, every person and every ghost in the castle –where they are at every moment of the day. Now then, Filch is over here… so let's go this way. This is the best route to get to Hogsmeade. Hurry!" He grinned, handing the parchment to Al before he grabbed, Al's other hand and Winry's wrist and tugged, rushing down the hallways with them, and leading the way to the third floor corridor where a certain path led into Hogsmeade.

"Ed?" Winry asked suspiciously as she was dragged along at a swift down several stair cases till he slowed suddenly and finally let go of her wrist.

"Here we are." He grinned, loving his own dramatics of not telling them what he was doing. He winked at Al as he looked up from the map with wide eyes and a slow grin of his own.

Ed turned and clapped his hands, placing them to a hideous one eyed statue of an old crone with a hump on her back. _"Dissendium." _He whispered and the hump on the statues back opened up, revealing a passageway under it.

Narrowing her eyes, Winry turned a glare on Edward, "Don't you dare tell me…"

"You first Al! Make sure you have your wand ready, it's dark down there." He grinned rather evilly as he glanced at Winry. He scooped Al up under the arms and his brother gave a shout of surprise before he laughed, lifting his legs to help Ed as he hauled him up and he stuck his feet through the hole and he was eased into it before he disappeared, sliding down the hole on a stone slide.

"You're next Winry!" Ed grinned, reaching out for her.

She jumped back and slapped his hand, "I'm _not_ going down there! I don't know what is down there!"

"There aren't any spiders." Ed reassured her with a heavy sigh.

"But you don't know that for sure!" She shrieked, her hands to her chest as she backed away from him.

"Well I know there aren't any ghosts down there, unlike the one behind you." Ed motioned.

Her eyes went wide, _"What?" _she shouted and twirled about. But there was no one, not even a flicker of a ghost's form in the hallway. Winry stiffened, _'Oh no…'_ but she realized it too late.

Ed wrapped his arms about her waist, trapping her arms to her sides as he hoisted her up in the air.

"_You put me down right now, Edward Elric! Let me go!" _she screamed, struggling in his arms and kicking out at him.

He grunted and winced, his head jerking backwards to avoid a head-butt she had aimed at his nose.

"Brother! Someone is coming this way! It's… uh… a Mrs. Norris?" He called out even as his voice dropped down and sounded unsure due to the fact he'd never met this particular 'lady' yet. He didn't want Mrs. Norris to think less of him for sneaking out, and he didn't want Ed to get in trouble with her either.

Cursing under his breath, Edward grunted and struggled with her all the harder. He finally shifting her in his arms just enough that he was able to hobble over to the statue and shove her through head first.

Winry screamed as she slid down the long, twisting shaft and tumbled slightly at the bottom before she came to a stop and panted.

Ed jumped at the statue and hoisted himself up then dropped himself in head first, sliding down the shaft as the hump sealed behind him just in time to hide their rule breaking antics as the red eyes of Mrs. Norris appeared around the corner and flickered in the moonlight.

With a twist as he slid down the stone shaft to turn himself about from head first to feet first, Ed planted a foot on the floor as he reached the bottom then gave a little hop to avoid stepping on Winry. Edward stood as best he could in the low and narrow tunnel that led to Hogsmeade. He winked at Al, offering him a bright grin before he reached down to help Winry up, finding her smoldering expression more humorous than frightening.

She glared at him and slapped at his hands several times before she stood, then slapped at the arms he raised them up to defend himself, "I hate you!" She hissed.

He just laughed, "Good, now let's go! I'm dieing for some sherbet balls. Now those are fun." He told them, snagging Winry's wrist again to force her to follow them, "Al, lead the way, we need your light."

Al's eyes sparkled as he took his responsibility to heart. He held up his wand and turned, leading the way down the dirt tunnel with the map still in his hand and a little march to his steps even with his kitten held in his other arm and slightly draped over his shoulder.

"Let me go, Ed!" Winry shouted, struggling against him.

"Hell no! Filch doesn't know about this hidden passage and you aren't going to ruin it by crawling back out! If you buy a whole bunch of stuff we'll come back the boring way by the road, all right?" He glared.

Winry huffed and snorted, though she did calm and followed quietly behind him.

He looked satisfied and followed after Al. He felt like a kid again, crawling around by the river with his best friend and brother. It just felt nice to feel carefree again –after so much happening at the end of last year and all during summer with Voldemort coming back and so on, this moment of silence and excited contentment was nice. This was something he wanted to do more of.

The walk was far too long for Winry's liking; even Al looked back at Ed with a questioning look after more than half an hour of walking on the uneven ground. The kitten suddenly jumped from Al's arms and darted ahead of them, meowing suddenly in the darkness ahead.

Al hurried forward, his wand held above his head. "The path's rising!" He called.

"Almost there!" Ed shouted. He smiled and glanced at Winry who sighed loudly in annoyance.

"You always take the long ways around, don't you?"

Ed shrugged, "I guess; but it's more exciting this way, isn't it?" He grinned silly.

---------- ----------

The climb up into the cellar of Honeydukes had nearly killed Edward –simply because Winry had threatened to bash his skull in if they didn't get their soon. The three had slipped out –Winry muttering that her legs felt like jelly after climbing so many hundreds of steps- and began to dangerous task of moving up the stairs without alerting the owners to their presence.

It was moments this moment Edward wished he had been smart enough to grab the invisibility cloak.

After sneaking out of the basement without alerting the owners to their illegal form of entry; Ed hurried to the door and opened it before shutting it again and moved to join Winry and Al in the candy shop's center, and he grinned, waving at the owner as he peeked out of his workshop behind the counter.

Mission a success –they arrived undetected!

Al's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at row upon row, shelf upon shelf, bucket upon bucket of sweets, chocolates, and other sugary delights.

Ed grinned and snatched up a brown paper sack and opened it up, offering it to Al even as he began to fill his own sack with treats, "Go on, just pick something out. They aren't too expensive here."

"But…"

"Don't worry, _everything_ tastes good here!" Ed chuckled, offering Winry a sack as well.

She sighed but smiled –seeing Edward smile like _this_ again was wonderful. He had been so solemn during his search for the Philosopher's Stone; his smiles had been hard won and few between. But for him to actually smile and for his eyes to shine with warmth that wisped from his body, it was simply delightful.

Winry took the sack and smiled more brightly for him. She opened it up as she wandered the rows –just as amazed as Al at all the selections and different varieties, but knowing how to keep her childishness in check. She slipped a few pieces into her bag, looking over each piece as though it were a part she would use later to construct an Automail leg.

Ed and Al weren't so careful. They shoved handfuls into their bags and whispered back and forth to each other as they whispered about how many pepper imps they should get. Ed finally solved the problem by snagging a handful and shoving it into Al's bag before he stuffed _more_ sherbet balls into his own.

There was a squeal at the other end of the shop as Winry discovered the chocolates, nougats, and toffees. She looked positively delighted and began to pack her bag with the milk chocolaty goodness'.

The boys snickered and nodded to one another as they discussed how they could possibly get a few of the exploding bonbons into Umbridge's office. Ed suggested breaking in, in the dead of night, and leaving them on the desk. Al approached it more delicately, saying they should plant it in a nicely wrapped box and levitate the box through her window and leave it on her desk so she might assume a secret admire left it for her.

Ed scowled, "And who in hell would admire _her_?"

Al frowned and thought that over, "Uh… Filch?"

The boys blinked before slow grins crawled up their faces as they realized the damage they could inflict with that idea.

The trio eventually settled down –it seemed as if the very air was permeated with sugar and caused their energy to rise simply by breathing in the sweet aromas.

Ed and Al wandered over to Winry as she carefully selected the last few pieces for her sack.

"Here, you have to try these ones." Ed said, stuffing five or six sugar quills into her bag.

"Ed!" Winry gasped and looked at her bag then back to him with a frown.

His face twisted up in confusion, "What? You should try them; they're good."

"Couldn't you have put them in your bag?" She asked, picking a fight with him simply for the hell of it.

A scowl crawled up his face before he showed her his bag –it was over brimming with candies and sugary concoctions.

Winry blinked then smiled and giggled softly, "I see." She nodded and looked up at him with a look of amusement.

He grinned and looked in her sack, stuffing more chocolates in there before he nodded his head in approval and to also announce it was time to leave.

The three headed for the register where one of the owners stood. Ed placed his sack on the counter –followed by Al's and Winry's.

The wizard and his wife glanced to one another before they looked to the sacks then back to Edward.

He laughed softly, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Uh, we're celebrating…" He lied as he lifted the three sacks and placed them on the scales that magically counted and weighed all the sweets within each sack, and a device to the side that looked like a muggle abacus flickered back and forth and made a list of Ed's total.

"You are going to rot your teeth out of your head." The man teased –Ed was a normal and frequent sight in their shop.

Ed laughed, trying to wave off their tease with a faint roll of his eyes, "I brush them." He insisted.

The man narrowed his eyes slightly then looked to Al, "I hope you brush your teeth as well."

Al's eyes went wide and he nodded quickly.

"Let me see both of your teeth." The wizard ordered slightly.

Ed and Al blinked in surprise.

"What?" Ed asked carefully, shifting away from the counter an inch or two.

"Let me see your teeth so I can be certain they are healthy." The wizard explained and then suddenly eyed their candy, "Or I'll be keeping these." He motioned to their sacks.

Ed's blood boiled; he couldn't do that! Those were _his _treats damnit! "You don't really expect me to do the same damn thing you make the Hogwarts students do? Come on, this is ridiculous!" He shouted, gawking at the man –and knowing exactly what he wanted.

"You mean like this?" Al asked suddenly and opened his mouth wide.

"Hmmm, no, not quite." The wizard shook his head, looking to Edward with a raised brow and an amused look in his old eyes. "I do indeed, especially since it looks like you brought two students out past curfew _and_ a day early."

Grumbling and suddenly deciding he didn't like the old man anymore for his blackmailing statement; Ed nudged Al and suddenly hooked his fingers in his cheeks and pulled them apart, grinning big with his lips stretched and the corners of his lips held out by his fingers to expose every tooth in his head.

Al copied him, grinning toothily at the man with his fingers in the sides of his lips.

The man chuckled and nodded, "Looks good to me boys." He announced and placed the three small sacks into a larger one to make it easier for them to lug the mess home. "That'll be six gold, thirteen sickles and a knut today, Edward."

Still muttering under his breath, he hissed at his wallet and drew out the desired amount. With a final glare for being teased by the Honeydukes' owner, Ed offered over the payment to the man before he snatched the brown bag off the counter and marched out of the shop.

Winry and Al followed after him, laughing softly.

"I can't believe that old coot made me do that! He was just showing off because Winry was there." Ed scowled at his hand as it curled into a fist and he growled at the air, looking ready to gnash his teeth and burn something just for the hell of it.

Winry giggled again and smiled at Ed as they wandered down the road, making their way towards Gladrags Wizardwear. Her pace picked up speed as anxiety filled her in her desire to get to their destination and find clothes –real clothes just for herself!

The anger she had felt towards Edward for having 'forgotten' about this little village about an hour outside of Hogwarts returned. It grated on her nerves and made her teeth grind in irritation. _'He did that on purpose.'_ She mumbled in her mind.

A man in black hurried towards them in a flurry of blue robes and a black cloak. The hood was pulled low over his face and he stumbled, bumping Edward's shoulder harshly. He gasped and turned, looking to the young man just an inch shorter than him, "Oh my, pardon me…" He stopped abruptly as he stared at Ed, taking in his face and his glaring golden eyes.

"Whatever; just watch it next time." Ed rubbed his right shoulder slightly before he continued on his way. He continued on his way then suddenly faltered in his steps. Ed turned around slowly, gazing over his shoulder and his eyes easily spotting the dark cloaked man and watched him run from his presence.

The dark robed man was already rushing down the street and he turned to an alley, talking animatedly and motioning in their direction. Another dark hood poked out of the alley and the men stiffened. The two men turned their heads to stare at Ed as he returned their gazes, his eyes narrowing and his brows knitting together.

"Ed?" Al called, turning as he shifted his kitten from one arm to the other –the little fuzz ball yawned and stretched a leg out before he laid his head back onto Al's wrist and purred, watching the scenery from the comfort of his arms.

Turning sharply, Ed grinned silly, though his eyes dimmed as he was suddenly on edge, his muscles poised for anything to happen. "Let's hurry up before they close. I still want to stop in at Zonko's and the bookstore." He reminded them as he joined Winry who looked at him impatiently.

Ed winced and grinned faintly at her unhappy look. He peeked over his shoulder once more though, frowning when he saw the black clad men had disappeared. He shook the feeling away –it was silly to suspect people. Wizards were just like humans –they always found something odd to gossip about. He led the way into the wizard store and looked around with a wrinkled nose.

Clothes shopping –how he loathed it.

Winry hurried past him and immediately navigated her way through the isles and rows of racks and wardrobes and floating clothes lines with various socks hanging from it as though she had been here a hundred times and knew just which rack to find what she wanted would be on.

Al's eyes went wide as he wandered in, "Everything is so…"

"Gross?" Ed supplied.

"…colorful." Al finished with a look to Ed but he did grin.

Ed rubbed his neck, still looking about the shop with a foul look, "Hey, you stay with Winry, I'm going to run over to Dervish and Banges and that bookstore. Look for something for yourself too; you have nothing back at school. When I get back we'll head over to Zonko's." He grinned, looking forward to that.

Nodding, Al gazed at the clothes in a hesitant manner.

"Oh yeah, Al?"

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder at his brother.

With a nervous grin, Ed tried to laugh it off but true fear lingered in his words, "Try and contain Winry? Tell her she's going to Diagon Alley and to London tomorrow with Dumbledore to get clothes. She doesn't need to buy everything in _this_ shop."

A slow, silly smile crawled up Alphonse's face and he laughed, "I'll try, Brother."

"Thanks." Ed then turned sharply, his hair flipping behind him as he headed out the door then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked leisurely down the road to Dervish and Banges.

Edward wandered the length of the High Street, where the last shop, on the last square, sat the neat and tidy –well if not a bit cluttered- shop. He wandered inside and magical little whistles whipped through the room in a pleasant jingle of chimes. Knowing it might take the two men a while to pry themselves away from their work Ed gazed about their shop of magical equipment, studying their newest gadgets and their newest fixes.

"Can I help y… Edward." A thin, wiry man with a receding hairline and wire-framed spectacles that had attachments to the front to magnify whatever he was working on, sat on the end of his nose and made him appear rather eccentric for a brief moment.

Grinning at the man, Ed turned, "Hey Dervish. I was just checking in to see if you have my stuff."

"I just finished it this morning. I wasn't expecting you till Sunday though." The man waved a thin finger as he moved around the counter and bent down, mumbling something and a series of locks clicked opened before he opened the giant safe under the counter and he pulled out several wrapped items. "What brought you in so late?" He asked from over the rim of his glasses as he began to unwrap the cloth.

"I brought a friend down to go shopping." Ed explained evenly as he moved closer to look down at the first unwrapped item, and he smirked as he reached out to lift up the Sneakoscope. "You do good work, Dervish."

The man chuckled as he moved onto the next bundle, moving more carefully with this pair. "You're my best customer; of course I'll try to keep you around. How did you break it again?"

Ed scowled and set the Sneakoscope back onto the purple cloth it had been wrapped in, "Peeves threw it across the room."

The man clucked his tongue and shook his head, "That poltergeist still throwing tantrums? He did that when _I _was in school –and that was more than some years ago!" He pulled aside the cloth and revealed a small, circular mirror and offered it over to Ed, looking weary, "Are you sure this is even possible? I don't know if it'll work over long distances. Banges and I tried it within this shop and it seems to work; but as far as strength…" the man trailed off.

"It's all right. I'll fiddle with it if I need them stronger." He grinned as he took the mirror next and carefully looked it over, "I just needed an expert to lay the ground work for me."

Dervish smirked, looking rather pleased that Ed had complimented him, "I'm glad you approve."

"Did you manage to get that third one to interact with them? I know I originally only asked for two, but that third one will come in handy." Ed told him as he set the mirror back onto the cloth.

"No, I couldn't get a third to fit into their connections. But four mirrors linked together just fine. I'm not certain why pairs work the best, but they are all connected together and they will alert the person you desire when you say their name. I'm not charging you for the fourth mirror because I wasn't able to fit three together; but I'm still charging you that extra ten Galleons for that third addition." He told him quickly as he carefully put the mirrors back into their thin cases to protect them before he rewrapped the Sneakoscope then he offered them to Edward.

Ed smirked and took the items and put them into the inner pocket of his coat, then fished a bag from his pocket and he opened it up. He rummaged around in it and pulled out the massive amount of coins needed for this payment. He winced as he handed it over, "You swindle me every time."

Dervish laughed, "I need to make a living somehow, boy." He teased as he took the money and pulled his long, thin willow branch wand from his back pocket and waved it over the cash register. It opened up and the coins were quickly deposited within, "But that price was being generous, Ed. I've been up every night for the last two and a half weeks rigging these contraptions up. Are you sure you wanted your Sneakoscope to do tha-"

"Yeah, trust me; it's exactly what I wanted." He chuckled as he pocketed his newest toys and turned, waving a hand to the man as he headed for the door, "See you around Dervish!"

"You be careful with those! I have no desire to fix those any time soon!"

"Later!" Ed called back before the door shut with another jingle of whistles.

Yawning suddenly, Ed shook his head and scowled, "It's too damn early to be tired." He grumbled, heading back down the High Street and swerved to the side as he saw Gladrags up ahead.

He paused. A tingle made the hairs on the back of his neck rise slowly as though something was closing in on him. He turned suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he carefully inspected the street behind him; gazing into the alleys and into every dark cranny. He even glanced up at the rooftops before he turned once more, his hands curling into fists as he hurried to the shop he had left Al and Winry.

Ed rubbed his neck and stepped into the place, and was instantly assaulted by a fuming Winry.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting forever!"

Blinking in surprise, Ed stepped back quickly and ran into the door, making the bell above him shout out a complaint as the glass rattled against his back. "Wha-?"

Winry stepped forward, her finger in his face as she glared at him, "You should have told me you were leaving! You just left me and Al here while you went off to do your own thing; and you didn't tell us where you were going?"

"I did too!" Ed protested angrily, lifting a hand to shove her hand out of his face, but he quickly got her other hand in his face.

"You didn't tell Al where you were going at all!"

"Al!" Ed shouted, angry and yet desperate for him to come to his aid.

Shyly peeking around a pair of shiny pants that had flowers transforming into birds then back again flickering across their surface, Al fidgeted nervously. "Well... I forgot where you were going. I thought it was like Dirt and Bangs but I that didn't think that sounded right…" He trailed off sheepishly.

"See! I told him!" Ed looked back to Winry and shouted in her face.

"Well you didn't tell him very well! I've been done for awhile now, but because _you_ were gone, I couldn't leave this place!"

Edward's mind died for a split second as he tried to process that information. "Wh… What? You're _done_ already?" He asked, and for a moment he thought his own voice cracked with a squeak from the sheer shock of that statement.

Winry puffed up and looked ready to pout as she pulled away from him and folded her arms, "Well you didn't expect me to _really_ like anything in this place, did you? It's too… too…"

"Hideous?" Ed supplied.

Winry thought that over then nodded in agreement, "Yep."

Ed smirked, "So what crazy outfit did you find?" He asked as he finally was able to push away from the door and make his way over to the counter.

With a smile and a hop to her step, Winry hurried past him and snatched up the two items she did find. "This…" She showed him a skirt that could only be described as a gypsy skirt with more layers and unnecessary pieces of cloth sewn together with bits of bells and coins hanging from it than needed.

Even Ed had to admit, it wasn't appalling, it would look nice on her, if odd simply because he wasn't used to seeing her wear such things.

"And this," Winry held a shirt up to herself. It was a simple tan peasant shirt with a tie at the front and wide sleeves that fell from her shoulders and down to her wrists in tendrils of soft fabric that was faintly see-through.

Ed nodded then glanced at Al, "You ready?"

Al hesitated and blushed as he shuffled forward, offering over a pair of sock that went through a range of colors; the colors changing depending on his mood. They were currently pink for embarrassment.

Ed raised a brow and a scowl made its way onto his face, "Are you serious?"

"Well I don't have any socks…" Al protested weakly.

Winry rolled her eyes, "Leave him alone, Ed." She snatched the socks from Al and put them on her small pile before she pushed them towards the sales witch who seemed rather amused by the trio.

Grunting faintly, Ed mumbled under his breath, not even going to try and fight her on this.

"Two Galleons, two sickles, and nine knuts, please." She told him in a rather chipper voice.

He offered over the payment to the witch behind the counter and she gave him his change before she placed the items in a small paper bag then handed it to Winry wisely.

The three exited the building together. Winry looking satisfied that she would have at least something of her own to wear the day she went to go clothing shopping tomorrow, and Al walked behind them, grinning up at Ed when his brother placed his hand on his head and teased him about the socks.

Zonko's was quiet this late at night and the wizard behind the counter sighed loudly –apparently hoping he would have gotten to close early tonight to prepare for the hellish day tomorrow.

Winry sighed and stayed near the front of the store as she watched Ed and Al dart off through the rows of jokes and tricks; whispering to each other; Ed mostly snickering evilly with Al smiling if not warning him to be careful.

They muttered to one another, pointing from one thing to the other –apparently they were making an elaborate prank that looked similar to making a bomb to Winry.

Sighing loudly she shifted and leaned against the wall next to the door and waited for the boys. She peeked into the bag of candy she carried and dared to reach in and pull out a toffee, nibbling on it, she melted in delight immediately. Her eyes closed and her shoulders slumping in relaxation –it was delicious!

The boys rushed up to the counter, obviously done with their evil shopping. They argued for a moment over something before Ed sighed and put back a rather frightening looking device that looked like a ball with spikes. He returned and paid for the mess he and Al had gathered.

"Five Galleons, twelve sickles, and four knuts." The wizard said blandly, his tired eyes stating he wanted to go home and sleep.

Ed winced as he forced a smile as he handed over the coins and took his change from the man.

The toys were packed away into a large bag and Ed took it as they headed out.

Al hopped off the steps of the joke shop with a laugh and his kitten held in his arms as they all exited the shop. Ed groaned loudly suddenly as his head leaned backwards and his shoulders fell in defeat. "You two are expensive!"

Winry blinked and looked to him with shock written upon her face, _"Us?"_ She asked in disbelief, turning to look at him.

"Yeah; you. If you-"

"I would like to remind you, _Edward_, that your little purchase just now cost more than an outfit for me!" She snorted and turned away, marching ahead of him.

Ed scowled and opened his mouth to continue the fight.

But Al cut him off with a deep sigh, "She's right, Brother. She was cheaper than you tonight –and it was your idea to go into Zonko's… and Honeydukes too."

With a grumble under his breath and hissing about blood betraying their own; Ed marched head of him after Winry.

Al sighed and shook his head, slightly in amusement as well as exasperation. "Brother…" He called, running after him.

Ed turned, opening his mouth to call back to him but his voice stopped in his throat as he looked past Al and his golden eyes flickering in momentary fear.

The look on Ed's face stopped Al in his tracks. He stiffened and swallowed hard, "Brother?" he whispered, his voice quavering as he slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

Five men in black robes approached them. They pulled wands out from the folds of cloth at their sides and pointed their wands towards the trio. Their faces were shadowed by the fall of the fabric falling over their foreheads and along the bridge of their nose.

"Al!" Ed shouted, dropping the Zonko's bag as his feet as he ran for his brother.

Al turned to face the men whom were rushing towards him now that Ed was closing in. He reached behind himself, fumbling for his wand in his back pocket that was hidden under his red jacket.

"Get down!" Ed shouted, clapping his hands together and sliding to a stop atop the dusty cobblestones of the village, and coming to a stop at Al's side. _"Protego!"_ he shouted, shoving his hands in front of him and waving his hands out.

A silent spell jolted against the shield and the brothers fell backwards, as did the five wizards in front of them.

"Shit!" Edward hissed and rolled to his feet, snatching Al's elbow and dragged him back to his feet even as he shoved him behind him. "They're using silent spells." He clapped his hands and waved a hand out, throwing up another shield and deflecting another spell. "That's just dirty." He growled, but a slow grin crawled up his face, "But two can play at that game."

His hands snapped together and he dropped to a knee, slapping his palm to the ground and bolts of rock and cobbles shot from the ground, forcing the men apart from their huddled attack.

The men fanned out, each waving to the other as they moved out to encircle the young man and boy.

"Ed!" Winry shouted behind him.

Turning sharply, Ed jerked backwards suddenly as a spell smashed into his face from a sixth, previously unseen, man. The spell launched him from the ground, flipping him head over heels several times before he landed hard on the ground.

Al moved in front of his brother. The fear evaporated upon the spells contact with his brother and anger mixed with determination replaced his fear and showed upon his features. "_Expelliarmus!" _He shouted and waved his wand out.

The wizard made a motion with his wand, but it flew from his hand, and clear surprise was etched upon his features. "He's strong! Watch the boy!" He shouted and dodged, running to retrieve his wand some distance to the left.

The wizards moved quickly to the fallen Edward, their wands pointed at his prone body.

"That was almost too easy." One man laughed.

A clap echoed out between the four men surrounding him, and four stone fists shot from the ground, slugging each one in the stomachs.

Edward leapt to his feet, flipping backwards several times to escape them, before he fell to a knee and knelt on the ground. He gingery touched his forehead where a gash above his right eye dripped blood down his cheek and over his eye. "Damnit." He hissed as he felt a headache coming on. He clapped once again and glared at the fifth man dueling Al.

The young boy fought hard, giving back just as hard as he was given. He pushed the man back several feet, and for a moment he seemed to be doing all right all right to the point he just might win. But one last silent spell smashed into his small body and he looked as though he had been jerked backwards by an unseen rope and he collided so hard against the brick wall of a grocery shop that the bricks cracked and were pushed inwards by his body.

"Al!" Ed shouted, making a run for his brother, but a black cloaked man stepped in front of him and he was forced to jump backwards and dodge a spell aimed for his face. He crouched down and swept his leg out in a complete circuit and he managed to sweep the man's legs out from under him and brought the man down hard onto the cobblestones and he forced the air out of his lungs.

"What is going on here?" A deep, slightly Scottish accent thundered over the chaos.

Edward turned his head, even as he clapped his hands and laid them to the ground, and twin tendrils shot out, wrapping about one wizard and knocking another to the side and into a wall, momentarily stunning him.

Banges was a large man; he resembled an ox more so than a human. A bit of giant's blood several generations removed obviously flowed through his veins. His head was bald and his black skin only added to his physic of bodily strength and power. The man's wand was already in his hand, and next to him stood Dervish. Even their wands reflected the difference in their characters –Dervish's was long and willowy, delicate looking for delicate matters, while Banges' was short but thick and stocky, commanding power and respect.

The two men stood strong, wrapped in their cloaks and scarves; obviously on their way home for the evening.

Ed looked back to the men around him, one laying on the ground gapping at Ed and the new arrivals, one having stopped to observe them, while the remaining two –who were currently able to move- were making a wild rush at Ed, their wands raised and slashing downwards.

Clapping his hands together, Ed opened his mouth but was thrown backwards by a silent smashing spell that reached him sooner than he expected. He rolled harshly over the ground and he coughed, trying to fill his lungs with air again. Ed slapped his palms to the ground and a wall rose up between him and the attackers, momentarily stopping them. Inhaling painfully to draw breath, Edward struggled to his feet and ran around the edge of the wall, running into one of the cloaked men.

Before the wizard could so much as look surprised he had ran into Edward already, Ed let a growl slither from his lips loudly, and he pulled his right fist back, smashing it into the man's face, "Bastard!" He spat, suddenly feeling much better.

"_Immobulus!" _Dervish yelled and the man heading around the other side of the wall came to a sudden stop and stood stock still.

Ed put a hand to his head as he groaned. "What the _hell _was that!" He demanded, yelling loud enough for the entire village to hear.

Dervish hurried to Ed's side, looking the young man over then reached up to push some hair away so he could inspect the gash.

Scowling, Ed jerked away from him and shoved his hands away. Though a moment later he grumbled and looked momentarily chastised, "Thanks…" He mumbled.

Banges studied the man that stood immobile before he thundered over to Winry, "Are you all right Miss?" He asked in his deep, booming voice that he was obviously trying to make gentle.

Shaking, Winry nodded quickly, though her knees gave out on her suddenly and she was sitting on the cobblestones.

Ed wiped his brow and glared at the blood before he turned and wiped his hand off on the groaning man he had punched. Seeing how _this_ man wasn't going to be of much help, he turned and stalked over to the man whom he had wrapped in stone and dirt with alchemy. "Start talking! Who sent you?" He shouted, grabbing the man's collar.

The man grunted and laughed softly, "You should know that already." The man stated simply.

"Brother?" A groan echoed in his ears.

Ed turned quickly, suddenly forgetting his desire to disembowel the man and _then_ find the answers he wanted. He turned and moved quickly, stepping over one of the black robed men before he dropped to his knees next to Al.

"Damnit Al… you shouldn't have gotten involved." He frowned and lifted Al's chin to look at his bruised face then he forced an eyelid up to look at his dilated pupils. "You might have a concussion, come on, let's get back to the castle."

"Brother…" Al whispered, his hand weakly reaching up to grip his hand as he looked past his shoulder.

Ed stiffened and looked over his shoulder.

One of the black robed man behind him stood slowly, his wand raised and a snarl curled his lips back to reveal his teeth as he opened his mouth, _"Incar…"_

But Edward moved too quickly. With a hand on the ground, he shot his foot out, then the other flung out, following closely after the first. His heels made contact with the man's face consecutively before he used that momentum to hop back to his feet, now standing on the other side of Al from where he originally started but his hands raised and ready to clap as he waited.

The man stumbled into the wall then dropped to the ground. Out for good this time.

Ed glanced up at Banges as he approached him, a frown upon his face.

"You need to leave now; get back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore immediately." The large man told him –though the command was clear in his voice. "I'll take care of these blokes."

Grumbling something about ruining his trip to the bookstore, Ed knelt down with his back to Al, "Come on Al, I'll carry you. We need to get out of here."

Staring at his brother's back in a daze, Banges dropped to a knee and lifted the boy carefully and helped him onto his brother's back. He patted Ed's shoulder when he was sure the boy was secure and Ed wrapped his arms under his brother's knees as he stood, nudging Al higher onto his back before he turned, nodding a silent thanks to Banges.

"My cat… where…" Al asked, lifting his head though it made him dizzy to do so. He put his cheek back to his brother's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry about the damn…"

"But… Ash… my cat…" Al asked again, his face twisting up and he looked ready to cry.

Grumbling about stupid cats, Ed glanced around the area though he didn't move to hunt the creature down.

"Awe, here he is." Banges called, moving out of the alley to some trash bins at the corner. He reached through and lifted up the shaking, gray fur ball as well as revealing Al's wand. He moved over to Al and gently laid the kitten between his and his brother's shoulder and then stuffed the wand in Al's back pocket

"Thanks." Ed sighed heavily. He frowned as he eyed the men in the area, "You'll tell me what you find out? I wish I could interrogate these bastards on my own, but…"

"I'll inform you the moment we learn anything." Banges reassured him gruffly in his deep, Scottish voice.

"Thanks." Ed grudgingly told him –he wanted to get some answers now! He didn't want and he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts! Sometimes he hated being responsible.

Edward headed over to Dervish who was kneeling next to Winry, a hand on her back as he rubbed her spine, looking a bit worried as he tried to sooth her.

"Winry?" Ed asked gently –and he even surprised himself at how soft his voice got.

Shaking as she looked up towards him, Winry stared at Ed then her face twisted up, tears threatening to fall, "Ed, what happened? They were… was that magic? They weren't saying anything… was that alchemy? You're bleeding." She gasped and realization hit her that he was hurt and Al was on his back. She stood quickly, still holding the bags close to her stomach in an attempt to try and comfort herself.

"Awe this old thing? It's nothing. I'll be fine. Those bastard back there were casting silent spells. Come on, we need to get Al back to the castle so Madam Pomfrey can look at him."

Winry nodded slightly, her eyes dragging from Ed's injury to Al and her fear was replaced with concern as she moved closer to him and smoothed back Al's hair, "Hey, you all right?" Winry asked with a soothing, warm voice Ed hadn't heard before.

Al pried his eyes open and he looked at Winry with cloudy eyes, "I was careless… I let my guard down and he hit me with a spell…" He mumbled, his eyes actually trembling as the desire to close his eyes crawled over him again.

"You need to stay awake, all right, Al?" Winry purred, smoothing his hair from his forehead once again with a cool hand.

"That's nice…" Al whispered, his eyes closing though a small smile did touch his lips and he sighed contently at her touch –very similar to a mother's longed for, yet forgotten, touch.

Edward watched Winry quietly; even he forgot why he had been angry as he watched her interact with Al –no longer as a friend would act towards another friend. He frowned as he realized just how much had indeed changed over the years –even with Al and Winry it was completely different.

He shifted Al on his back, hooking his elbows more securely under his brother's knees before he cleared his throat, "Come on." He stated simply and began heading down the street.

Winry sighed and looked after him then turned and lifted up the dropped Zonko's bag before she hurried after him.

Dervish frowned as he watched them go. After they rounded a corner and headed out of town, he turned looked to the men surrounding them, "What should we do?"

"Find out who they are. We can't do much else." The large man grunted.

"Should we try to clean this area up?"

"Aye, can't let Edward be arrested for disruptive magic, can we?" Banges asked with a smile that looked more like the action hurt his face.

The man wrapped in the alchemic tendrils laughed. "You think he's _not_ going to be arrested?" He asked, smiling largely from under his hood.

"What do you mean?" Dervish asked, moving quickly to the man and peering up at the dangling man threateningly as he raised his wand.

"I wouldn't do that; you two could be sent to Azkaban for aiding a felon and attacking Ministry agents."

The blood drained from Dervish's face and he stumbled backwards, "Oh no."

Banges' dark face even seemed to pale as he heard those words. "You're the Ministry of Magic…" He whispered and the true horror of those words set in.

Ed was under arrest.

---------- ----------

"When did you get so heavy?" Edward groaned as he trudged up the road with Winry following after him.

Winry laughed, "I remember a time when Al was strong enough to do that to you when you were kids." She smiled sadly –trying so hard to keep from freaking out over what she just saw. She was so scared. She had never seen anything like _that. _Alchemic fights, yes, but magical? And where words weren't needed? It was frightening!

Ed scowled at her, "Shut up. We weren't that different in size! I could carry him piggy-back back then too!"

"But you always made Al carry you before you offered to carry him." She teased.

"Well I'm making up for it now, so shut up!" He grunted and shifted Al against him again, finally finding a comfortable perch for his brother to lean against him.

The two walked in silence, Winry at his side and Al hovering between sleep and awareness.

"Al? You need to stay awake." Winry whispered, shifting a bag to her other hand for a moment so she could smooth back his hair again as his bangs fell in front of his eyes.

Mumbling softly, Al forced his eyes open, "Tell me a story… about when we traveled; please Brother?" He asked quietly.

Ed frowned and thought that over for a moment then he chuckled, "There was this one time when we were out traveling. We were on the run because we had to skip out on a dinner bill because I couldn't pay, and I hadn't gotten more than a few hours sleep here and there. We were about ten miles from the next town and an inn to stay in; but I was dragging and couldn't keep my eyes open. So you offered to carry me. I climbed on your back and we moved more quickly. But apparently I fell asleep against you and you carried me for ten miles till we got into town hours after sunset.

"I guess we were an odd sight; especially the next day when they found out I was the elder brother." He stopped and scowled, "I had to beat a few of those guys up for laughing at me… can't believe they did tha…"

But he was interrupted by a giggle next to him.

He turned sharp eyes on Winry and glared at her, "Shut up."

"You were the one who brought it up!" She giggled up at him.

Edward narrowed his eyes and he looked away, mumbling something under his breath about a mechanic freak. He grumbled again and glanced at his shoulder were Al's cheek was pressed. "I think he's drooling on me…"

Winry laughed and twirled about, walking backwards just to the side of him with her hands gripping the bags down near her thighs. The smile that brightened her face was the rare one that he was beginning to see more of these days.

Ed stopped and raised a brow at her, his head tilting faintly as genuine curiosity and irritation showed upon his face, "What?" He demanded in a gentle tone.

She shook her head, staring at him in an adorable manner that had his cheeks warm and his eyes darting away in annoyance.

Tilting her head ever so faintly towards her left shoulder, Winry took in the sight of him carrying his younger brother while pretending to be annoyed even as he tried to shift Al about into a more comfortable position, though she knew, deep down he didn't really mind. Her eyes twinkled and her steps slowed as he moved closer to her, having once again began walking.

"You take such good care of him." Winry finally told him as he neared her.

He looked up and blinked, "What?" He asked and genuine confusion and surprise lit his golden eyes.

Winry smiled, walking backwards for a time, "You take such good care of him. You always have. Back when you were trying to get his body back you didn't let anything stop you –not even your own desires." She explained and smiled that truly happy smile of hers.

For a moment in time, Ed's stomach flipped as he thought he saw a bit of acceptance there. Acceptance for what? But he did note a brief moment of pain flicker through her eyes as she scolded herself for something before she banished it with a look towards Al then back to his face and her smile grew warmer once again.

"You'll make a wonderful father someday." She told him suddenly.

Ed's face fell and turned pink, "What?" He squeaked and straightened up quickly, "What?" He demanded again, "I won't… I'll… probably turn into my dad and… and…" He trailed off at Winry's laugh.

She spun around on her heel to once again walk correctly, "No you won't. You've done everything you can to not be your father. You'll end up starting a business in your home simply so you can be home all the time; and if you do have to leave, you'll take your kids with you. I bet you anything." She laughed again as she saw his distraught face as though his mind wasn't able to grasp the idea she had just declared to him.

Winry looked up to him and smiled, "You're a good man."

He flushed and looked away, "Whatever. That's the last time I take you to Zonko's. You must have inhaled one of their Momentary Insanity potions or something. He mumbled, looking up ahead at the castle that loomed in the distance. "Come on, we're almost there. I'm tired."

She nodded and walked next to him with a little hop to her step –as tired as she was, she couldn't help herself –for some reason even after all the insanity that had ensued earlier, she was happy to simply be with him and felt giddy.

Gazing out at the forest and the fields behind them, she felt content and safe; something she hadn't felt in so very long. At least not this safe since before her parent's died.

A flicker of movement to right caught her eyes and she turned her a bit further. She turned on her heel and paused before she stopped in her tracks completely and stiffened, "Ed…"

"What now?" He asked as he turned, looking over to her then blinked at her shaking hands as they gripped the bags tightly.

He looked in the direction she was staring in and his jaw tightened before he cursed loudly. Four black robed men –granted they were down two members- were advancing on them steadily and staring directly at the trio in front of them.. "Winry, you have to help me. Get Al's wand."

She stood still, staring at the men as they grew closer, their wands drawn and lifting slowly.

"_Winry!"_ Ed screamed.

Jumping and turning to look at him with wide eyes, she watched Ed move to her side in a rush and turn his back to her slightly.

"Get Al's wand and hand it to me, hurry!" He hissed with his golden eyes locked on the men.

Winry reached up and pulled the wand from Al's back pocket and fumbled with it to hand the handle to him.

Ed grasped it tightly and turned, looking his eyes on the four figures. He inhaled slowly, gathering every bit of last concentration and energy to himself as he prepared himself. With a wave of his wrist then a jab, he glared at the men, _"Furnunculus!"_ He shouted.

The men actually stopped in their tracks and one man's jaw dropped as though he couldn't believe _that _spell had been used. A moment later the men groaned and dropped to their knees as they touched various places on their bodies as boils broke out across their skin –effectively stopping them as the pain and discomfort took over.

"Hurry, we need to get back to the castle. That charm won't last forever. They'll counter it soon!" Ed hissed and turned, nudging Winry's hip with the toe of Al's foot and the young woman nodded, turning with him as they ran the last mile to the castle.

Winry nearly collapsed on the steps as soon as they finished climbing the broad stairs to the enormous doors of Hogwarts. She panted hard and she trudged up to them, peeking over her shoulder at the men on the road as they seemed to be fixing each other up.

"Ed?" She panted, looking at his back as he hurried up the steps and then kicked at the metal and wood several times, growling in frustration as they wouldn't open –even though a loud echoing bang rang through the castle.

The castle remained silent and Ed cursed, looking around the grounds for a moment, "Al has the map in his pocket, right? Maybe we can find another way i-" He stopped and looked to the doors as a shuffling and scraping sound could be heard inside. He stepped back as the doors opened inwards and Filch's face appeared.

The man squinted in the darkness as though the moon were too bright for his sensitive eyes. Mrs. Norris meowed loudly as his heels and the old man sneered, "What are you doing out here? And a student out at this hour?" He sneered, though a sadistic delight at the idea of getting to punish a student flickered through his thoughts.

"Would you move your wrinkly ass? There are people out there! They attacked Al and us!" Ed snarled, trying to muscle his way past the old man.

Filch sneered back but stepped away for Ed and Winry to hurry inside. He poked his head back out at the road, narrowing his eyes at the men in the distance.

Edward didn't wait though. He rushed through the halls with Winry lagging behind him. He navigated the halls and floors easily as he headed to the hospital wing. He kicked the doors open –though he did try to make it gentle- and he hurried inside, "Madam Pomfrey?" He shouted, locating a vacant bed and he made a beeline for it.

The older woman shuffled out of her bedroom which was connected to the hospital and she gasped, looking at Edward's bleeding and bruised face, then her attention immediately shifted to Al slumped against his back. "What happened?" she demanded, rushing to the two in a flurry of night robes.

Ed shook his head and turned his back trying to find a gentle way of settling Al onto the bed without flopping him over.

Winry stumbled in a moment later, panting with flushed cheeks, "No..t… so… … fa… st…" She hissed and made her way over to Ed. She set the bags down and reached up, helping Madam Pomfrey pull Al from Ed's back and lay him on the empty bed.

"What happened?" the Healer demanded once more, shooting a look to Edward before she pulled her wand out of her robes, and neatly tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear, she began muttering spells to check his body for injuries. Her wand's tip was lit a soft gold that sparked now and then over areas of his body; but as it reached Al's head, it sputtered angry red sparks and even hissed as though it didn't like what it found.

"We were in Hogsmeade and these men attacked us! They were using silent magic so I'm not sure what they hit him with…"

"A stupefy spell is all." Pomfrey told him calmly as she nudged her hip past Ed and moved to stand beside Al's head more squarely before she straightened, _"Ennervate." _She smoothly whispered.

Al sighed deeply, his eyes opening slowly where he dared to peek to the side before he closed them again. His kitten jumped to the bed and meowed in concern, licking the tip of Al's nose before he settled on his pillow by his master's head. Al smiled faintly and nuzzled at the kitten, rolling over onto his side with his arms curled loosely about the cat.

"Now you." Madam Pomfrey said, taking Ed by the elbow and dragging him across the way to another bed.

Winry moved to sit on the edge of the bed by Al, smoothing his hair away from his face quietly, "He'll be all right, right?"

"Yes, yes, he'll be all right. I'm surprised you didn't figure out he was stupefied, Edward. You and you're bragging at what a protégé you are." She shook her head, obviously tired and annoyed as well as concerned.

Ed scowled, "Come on, Pomfrey, I was fighting for my life and I was scared they had cast some unknown spell on him. I didn't want to make him _worse!_" He shouted then squawked in pain as she prodded the gash on his forehead purposefully to shut him up.

"What's enough," She told him with a little glare, "You are always getting into trouble, Edward Elric! If you're not trying to glue Severus's eyelids closed then you are setting something off and filling the halls with Dungbomb smoke, or starting fights with the students!" She rapped her wand atop his head as she glared at him before mumbling a healing spell to knit the skin together and close the wound, as well as reduce the ugly bruise beginning to form across the left side of his face. She then shoved a wet clothe under his nose and wiggled it, waiting for him to take it. "Wash your face. _You_ can go, but your brother is staying here tonight."

Hissing as he rubbed his head, Ed narrowed his eyes back at her and snatched the wet washcloth from her to scrub his face, "Old bat…" He mumbled then got another rap on the head with her wand.

"That's enough! I'm not an old bat. I want you out of my hospital and you take your lady-friend with you." She turned then smiled kindly to Winry, "Are you all right dear?"

Winry nodded, though she was smiling slightly, looking to Ed then back to the older woman, finding their exchanges amusing.

"Then I'll ask you to leave. I would like to get back to sleep and I'm sure Alphonse would like some peace and quiet."

Winry nodded, looking to Al one last time and with a little rub to his shoulders before she stood and moved to cover Al with a blanket, but she was shooed away before she succeeded.

"I'll do that! You two go!"

Winry gathered up their bags, and Ed frowned as he stared at the closed doors to the hospital ward he had just been pushed out of. He scowled and looked to his feet, "She didn't have to hit me."

"You didn't have to call her an old bat either." Winry pointed out.

"Who's side are you on?" Ed snarled.

Winry glared and shoved a finger in his chest, "I'm on your side! I'm just as worried about Al as you are!" She then shoved his Zonko's bag against his chest and turned, storming off down the hall to their tower, wiping at her cheek quickly as she rounded the corner.

Ed frowned, holding his bag weakly in his arms. He felt chastised and horrible for some reason. Why, he wasn't sure. He sighed and rubbed his face before he trudged down the halls, shadowing Winry's movements.

He paused outside of her door, staring at the silver, curved handle, debating with himself whether he should go in. He hated to see her upset –and worst, he thought he had made her cry. Ed's eyes rose to the wood grain of her door as he heard a faint sniffling through the strong door. He winced, looking away from the grain as his fingers curled into a fist and he jerked his hand away. _'I'm such a cowered.'_ He hissed in his mind as he turned away from her door, and instead headed up the stairs to his room.

Al was injured, Winry was probably crying, and he was chastised –so much for the best Friday of his life.

---------- ----------

Ed slumped in the old chair placed across the desk of the Headmaster's chair. He gazed up at Dumbledore with stressed and tired eyes. He hadn't gone to bed like he had thought of doing. Instead he had headed back out of the tower and hid his Zonko's toys in Al's trunk in his Gryffindor dorm room before he went to Dumbledore's office and woke the old man from his sleep to explain the events of the evening.

"I don't know, my boy. Perhaps your… adventure… in the Ministry of Magic has alerted Voldemort to your full potential as a weapon." He sighed as he sat back in his chair, his hands clasping over his stomach.

With a scowl, Ed slumped further in the chair –appearing like a pouting child after being told he had been bad –which technically he had been. He lifted a foot and rested his ankle atop his knee as he glanced at his right hand, picking some dirt from under his thumb nail.

"Nosy bastard, isn't he…" He grumbled, but there was an edge of nervousness to his shoulders and in the flickering of his eyes from the light of the fire. "…you think Voldemort would try and attack Hogwarts? If I'm going to put the students, or Harry, in danger, I'll leave."

"No. I would like to think Voldemort isn't so daring as to attack the school. But it is possible."

Ed grunted and sat back up before he leaned forward with his elbows resting upon his knees and his eyes staring down at his hands as he clasped his hands together.

Dumbledore studied the young man sitting before him, taking note of the stress sitting heavily on his shoulders. "Perhaps we should postpone taking Miss Rockbell to Diagon Alley."

For a moment in time, Ed's heart stopped beating; his blood ran cold, his vision blurred, and he actually had a fear of God squeezing at his soul. He shook his head as his face drained of color. "No… no… if there is a God I'd rather face him now and be punished for my sins, than to face Winry and tell her she can't go shopping. Hell, I'd rather fight all seven Homunculi _and_ Voldemort together as a tag-team than face a horrible death by a wrench at _her_ hands!"

The old man smiled as he watched the young man nearly melt in his chair at the fear of informing the young Miss Rockbell her shopping trip had been cancelled. But he sobered quickly and frowned, leaning forward onto his desk to rest his forearms upon it. "Edward, if you want to risk going out in the open then I can't stop you. You aren't a student and I have no true authority over you. But I would _advice_ that you stay here."

Edward looked up and gave the old man a cheesy grin, "And you should know by now I'm going to do what ever the hell I want. And in this case, I want to live… wait…" He paused as he suddenly registered what Dumbledore just implied and the blood drained from his face, "_I'm_ taking Winry shopping?" He shouted, standing up quickly from his chair and he would have toppled it over if Dumbledore hadn't waved his hand to steady it.

Dumbledore blinked and leaned back in his chair once again as a warm smile spread over his face and he waved his hand slightly, "Of course. I'm currently busy with the Ministry and with Dolores here I cannot afford to leave the students at the moment. Seeing how you two have a history together, I thought it only natural that you would be the one to take her."

"But… shopping?" He asked as his shoulders slumped, his face showing clear disappointment before he planted his hands on Dumbledore's desk and leaned towards him, eyeing him as though hoping he could intimidate the man into giving him and taking her as originally planned.

Yeah, and when Giants learned to operate an airplane. That wasn't going to happen.

With typical Dumbledore finesse he smiled and tilted his head ever so faintly, "Well, as I said, I can't force you to do anything."

Ed smiled slowly as relief filled him.

"But if you do not take Miss Rockbell, there will be no one else and she'll have to stay here."

With a snort and a scowl thrown at the old man, Ed straightened up and walked away from his desk, "Fine, whatever, I'll take her. But you owe me big time old man!" He shouted, pointing a finger at him and glaring daggers at the old coot.

Dumbledore just smiled, "If that is your choice then. Meet me here tomorrow after breakfast and I'll send you to Diagon Alley."

Ed grumbled and turned, heading for the door but he paused, standing in the door's frame with a hand upon the side. "Do you really think Voldemort is sending his lackeys after me?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Frowning and gazing down to his clasped hands upon the desk, Dumbledore nodded, "I do. I believe he's discovered that sitting back and doing nothing is not working for him anymore. I think he's planning on making his move –if he already hasn't. I worry for you, my boy. But I know you can handle yourself. It's Harry I worry about. He doesn't have the necessary skills yet to protect himself."

Looking away and back to the stairs, Ed nodded with a grim nod, "I should probably leave the school then; give you a chance to get Harry ready."

"Where would you go? As I told you in the past, Hogwarts is the safest place you could be."

"If those men out there tonight are any proof indication of the changing times; this school isn't completely safe. You should probably not let the kids go to Hogsmeade after this; and send Hagrid to watch them…"

Dumbledore stayed silent as he listened, not entirely agreeing with Edward's paranoia; but it never hurt to listen.

Ed snorted and turned, offering Dumbledore a smile before he waved, "Night, old man. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dumbledore watched him leave before his frown deepened. If this situation was what he thought it was, this was not good news for Edward, or Harry. Also, if Harry's dreams were any indication of future events, this was just one step closer to disaster.

---------- ----------

okay; so first off I'm sorry this chapter was SOOOO late! Basically what happened was I stayed up all night Wednesday to finish my homework and that threw me off schedule all week. I was even late to work on Sunday! ;.; I felt so bad! But bleh. And then second double wammy –I thought I had Saturday off. Noooooooope, wrong! I had to work a 2-close shift NEVER fun when the next day I had to open. It sucked! And since this was an unplanned chapter, I had to write it up –whereas a lot of the other chapters I already had written and just had to correct and add too. So that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Teehee, I gotta show ya'll a picture I found on Deviantart (again, it's on my deviantart page in my favorites (my homepage on here); Fanfiction doesn't like posting http sites o.0). The pictures is so cute, it made me giggle because it reminded me of chapter 7. but definitely check out all of dejichan on Deviantart. She's got some _awesome_ FMA pictures and a whole bunch of Al that is just tooooooo cute for words! -squees!- so many pictures of Al with cats, gotta check out her Gallery and Scraps! - teehee go to www. dejichan. deviantart. com

Truth be told, I hated writing this chapter! O.0 I don't know why! It was so much fun to think about! But I did, I hated the actual writing process for this chapter. But I hope it turned out all right. I even jumped the gun with part of the climax just to get the fear-juices running ;) teehee.

The only part I really liked was the very beginning when Ed was looking for Al then they had a little brotherly moment where Ed reassured him that no matter what the future brought, they would always be together. I mean, that was the whole point of the entire FMA series AND movie, right? The bonds of brothers… of family. And I also liked Dervish and Banges for some reason. That was one of those random moments where I just needed to fill space and it actually _went _somewhere and added to the plot later on and it was just nifty.

I did do a drawing of the three walking home –well, two walking, one being carried. I think ya'll have seen it on my Deviant page… but yeah, just to let you know, there is a picture I sketched out of them walking home. I wish I had made Ed scowling, but that's okay. I still like the picture -

But this was an unplanned chapter and it sucks. If I didn't feel guilty for making ya'll wait so long, I'd probably spend another week on it trying to make it better. And I probably will replace it eventually. But I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is already typed out and ready to go, so that'll be a quick chapter to post compared to this one.

Again, sorry this one took _soooooo _long! But I hope I sated your thirst for the plot. It really was here lingering in the shadows the whole time! I was just hiding it for awhile ;)

Reviews are the best motivation I get for this sucker, and Questions are ALWAYS welcomed! I don't care if you e-mail me directly ;) tis fun stuff getting questions!

I hope you enjoyed the crappy chapter -

Melissa the Damgel


	13. Shopping Is No Pansy Sport

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. …you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 12

--------

Shopping Is No Pansy Sport

--------

The sky outside was sticky with darkness and the moon hung low in the sky, threatening to fall and finally allow the sun a chance to climb into the heavens. But the moon was a selfish mistress and teased the sun, flaunting herself to the remaining nighttime world and allowing the slumbering inhabitants of the sphere below her a few extra minutes of sleep.

Waking up earlier than was typical for Edward Elric –which, in other words, meant he had gotten out of bed and taken his shower without having had to scare some poor first year out of a shower stall, just so he could get to the Great hall before breakfast was over. Nope, today Ed not only had the entire bathroom all to himself for the entire length of his five minute shower, but he was dressed and primped before even a hint of the sun began to crest over the horizon.

Ed made his way through the silent and still dark hallways to the hospital ward. He peeked into the room, his eyes scanning around the area for the usually ever present Madam Pomfrey.

Seeing the woman was either out of the room or still in bed, he slipped into the room and silently made his way to one of the curtained off beds. He peeked inside and winced as he saw the large bruise covering half of Al's face in an ugly display of purples, blues, and greens with splotches of yellow. He inched threw the curtains and pulled a chair over to the bed and took a seat next to him. Guilt gnawed at his intestines once more as he studied Al's injuries –the bruises, the bumps and scrapes. At least he hadn't broken something –or died.

The kitten yawned and stretched from his place atop the pillow and against Al's forehead. He looked to Ed and tilted his head then jerked away and began to lick his paw and vigorously clean his face.

Ed raised a brow at the kitten –thinking that sudden movement was rather weird. He looked to Al and again stared at his sleeping brother.

As the minutes passed, the kitten once again looked to Ed before he turned his head and began to lick Al's nose and forehead. The kitten shifted on the pillow and lifted his little paw to hook it under Al's ear to hold his head still as he began to clean his face happily with a loud purr of delight in his chest.

Wrinkling his nose, Al shifted then peeked an eye open only to get several scratchy licks atop his eyebrow.

Ed snorted and grinned, watching the display in amusement.

Al mumbled something under his breath as he shifted in bed with a hiss of pain before he pulled his head away to wipe at his face –again wincing as he felt the side of his sore face. "Stop tha'… yer breath stinks…" He mumbled to the kitten and he moved back an inch, laying his head back down.

But the kitten wasn't deterred. He moved closer and began licking at his chin.

Mumbling again, Al shoved his hand in front of his face and his cat –and sighed happily as the kitten began to clean his palm instead of his face.

"He's rather persistent." Ed whispered, leaning forward on his knees.

Al peeked his bruised eye open slowly and nodded –the white of his eye was red, momentarily shocking Ed before he recognized it as a broken blood vessel in his eye.

"Yeah…" He whispered then sighed deeply before rolling over onto his back and he winced, even whining faintly. "I hurt all over."

"Madam Pomfrey will fix that when she gets back." Ed assured him, reaching over to ruffle up his hair.

As he pulled his hand back, his face fell, and his eyes darkened. He looked down at his shoes, his face shadowing as his hair fell over his forehead and hid his eyes from view –only the thin line of his mouth was visible to Al's sight.

"Brother?" Al croaked –and he realized his voice was so dry.

Ed was silent, his shoulders stiff and his muscle tense. "Hey, Al…"

Al shifted again, painfully sitting up in bed and leaning against the headboard. His kitten crawled onto his lap and pounced on his fingers as they twitched atop his thigh before he turned his full attention Ed, "Brother? What is it?"

"I, uh…. wanted to apologize… for getting you hurt yesterday." He whispered, his hands gripping together tightly –his skin turning white where his fingers dug into his flesh.

Frowning, Al shook his head slowly and began to feel a headache form behind his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. They surprised us." He whispered back, his fingers curled into the fluffy gray fur of the kitten.

"I should have looked out for you. You got hurt because I got cocky." His voice tightened, the self loathing seeping into his words.

"Brother, we were outnumbered. There was only so much we could do. It's no one's fault. And I'm fine, right?" He looked to what little he could see of Ed's face and he smiled brightly –though it was twisted from the pain of in his face. "Besides; you had to protect Winry. I'd rather be the one to get hurt, than Winry."

Ed shook his head, "I forgot Winry could have been hurt. I thought if those bastards were after me; or us; they would leave her alone –but they could have hurt her –or even dragged her off without me noticing till it was too late. I really screwed up yesterday, Al. You got hurt and…" He trailed off and shook his head.

Al looked down to his kitten and frowned, "Brother; it's all right. I don't blame you; and I don't hate you." He added, feeling as though this sort of conversation had taken place long ago though he couldn't remember when. Al's eyes rose to study his older brother; desperately wanting to see him smile once more.

His head lifted slightly and Ed stared at Al, his golden eyes sad though hope glimmered along the edges. He looked away for a moment, looking at something behind Al's shoulder before he nodded.

The two went silent –it wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't comfortable either; it was just silence that begged for someone to say something.

So Al finally did.

"I found his name." He whispered, ruffling up his kitten's ears.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ed asked, looking down at the kitten and reaching out to scratch at his back then tug on his tail playfully.

"It's Ash." Al told him with a rather happy lilt to his voice and a joyful look in his eyes.

Ed looked to Al's face then he smirked and looked down at the gray kitten next and nodded, "All right then; nice to meet you Ash."

The kitten looked to Ed and mewed softly as he clamped his paws about Al's fingers and he gnawed on one gently before licking it in apology –or maybe he was cleaning it because a second later he was gnawing on it again.

Al smiled brighter and he laughed faintly.

"Hey, Al…" Ed asked again, though this time his voice was brighter and hinted that something good was about to be revealed.

The younger brother turned his eyes again, watching Ed fumbling about in his pocket.

Ed pulled a thin, circular tin case from his pocket and offered it over to Al, his golden eyes staring at him evenly.

Frowning, Al pulled his hand from Ash's jaws and took the case, carefully opening it up. He blinked and stared at the mirror inside. He lifted his eyes to his brother without raising his head and gave Ed one of _those_ looks that only siblings are allowed to give their elder brothers –he was asking Ed if he had gone crazy.

Shooting him a silly grin, Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar tin case, "It's a two-way mirror. I got the idea from Sirius. I stayed with him over the summer for a few weeks and he was telling me of his days back in school. And he mentioned these mirrors he would use during detention to talk with Harry's dad. It got me thinking and I thought they were a good idea."

"You just wanted one of your own." Al accused.

Ed's eyes narrowed and he turned away to glare at nothing in particular mostly because Al had hit a nerve, "…did not…" He muttered through pouting lips.

A smile crawled up Al's face and he laughed softly, though it hurt like hell to laugh with his body beat up as it was. He looked down at the mirror skeptically, his nose wrinkling just faintly as he looked to his brother again. "So how does it work?"

"You just say the name of the person who holds the other mirror." Ed explained, pulling out of his pouting.

Looking down at his mirror, Al eyed the glass for a moment then lifted it closer to his face, "Uh… Edward."

A second later his voice called out from within Ed's glass, _"Uh… Edward."_ Ed smirked and opened the tin and pulled the mirror out, "You can see my face in your mirror, right?" He asked –he hadn't tested them yet himself.

Looking back to his mirror Al nodded, his eyes growing wide and his lips parting in awe, "How does it work? I mean this is amazing! It's like the telephones back home, only better!" Al shifted where he sat, nearly climbing to his knees in excitement, but his battered body protested.

Ed grinned silly and put a hand on his brother's shoulder to keep him still. "I don't know _exactly_ how they work, but they do. I asked some guys in town to make them for me. I'm going to give Winry one too. That way, if something happens, we can keep in touch as long as we still have the mirrors on us."

Al stared at Ed for awhile then frowned and looked down at his mirror.

"What?" Ed asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice at the face Al was pulling.

"…are you going to get in trouble again, Brother? Is that why you're giving me this?" Al asked, holding up the mirror as his proof that Ed was up to something.

His face fell and his jaw dropped in horror, "Come on, Al! Don't you trust me at all? Of course I'm not going to get in trouble!"

Raising his brow, Al shrugged slightly and looked back at the mirror.

Ed rolled his eyes and slumped backwards into his chair, putting the mirror back into the case and into his pocket, "Some faith you have in me!"

"You just have a habit of getting in trouble; and what about the Ministry? They said that there was going to be a trial. We still haven't seen an Owl about when that will happen, and it's been _more_ than a week." Al pointed out.

Frowning, Ed sighed and leaned forward, ruffling Al's hair up gently, "Don't worry so much. I'll take care of it. You need to rest." Ed stood suddenly and tried to push Al back down into his pillows.

"But…"

"Look, I have to take Winry shopping today." Ed blanched even saying the words, "And I know Madam Pomfrey is going to make you rest all day. So just sleep and enjoy a day off." He flung the blanket over Al's head.

Al frowned as he pulled it from his head and looked at Ed with a very disappointed look in his eyes. "Can't she just heal me and I can go with you?"

"Probably; but do you really want to go shopping with Winry? I know she won't let me do what I want; and you'll probably have to carry all the stuff she buys." He explained –then began wondering why he was trying to dissuade Al from coming. At least with him around they could goof off while they waited for Winry to get done!

But Al was wise beyond his years and his mind's eye saw the truth to his brother's words. He smiled suddenly and leaned back in his pillow and sighed, pulling Ash up to rest on his chest as he nodded, "All right." He sighed out.

Ed frowned, rethinking his plan but tossed the idea out as soon as he noted the exhaustion in Al's eyes. "Besides, we have these things now, right?" He grinned and tapped the tin case in Al's fingers.

Nodding, Al grinned silly, "I can talk with you if I have a question about magic."

Chuckling with a faintly amused and disbelieving twist to his face, Ed nodded, "Right… homework. But it's also just in case something happens here at the school –or to Harry."

Al wasn't able to hide the small frown that flittered through his eyes.

Frowning as he narrowed his eyes, Ed poked Al in the stomach, "What?"

Blushing a bit at having gotten caught, Al shyly lifted his eyes to his brother, "Why are you always looking out for Harry? He doesn't seem like the type of guy that needs someone to look out for him."

Ed frowned and took a seat again, "Its most because of Voldemort. He had spies everywhere. When I first got here…"

"I know, Dumbledore asked you to watch him. But..." Al stopped as a small smile crawled up his face. "I guess I answered my own question…" He answered –though he did feel a sting of jealousy. Ed was just doing his job. As kids, even though Ed would find ways to trick Al into doing his chores for him, if he was given a task, he took it seriously on the inside, even if on the outside he seemed like he didn't give a damn.

Staring down at his little brother, Ed tried to evaluate him, staring into those odd brown eyes that had hints of gray and silver within them. But he couldn't break though Al's defense and he sighed, deciding he really was all right. "Well, you rest. I hope to be back later tonight. We'll have to go explore the castle using these things and se how far they reach."

"Okay. Are you going to have breakfast first?" He inquired, scratching Ash's chin and making the kitten purr in delight.

"Of course! When have I skipped breakfast?" Ed grinned.

Al shrugged slightly and smiled, "That's true."

Ed's smile faded slightly and he nodded, looking down –he had forgotten again. The usual jibe back was supposed to be 'Well, last week when we were in the library,' or 'Just yesterday when we got attacked…' it was silly, but it had been a comforting thing to think they would get back into that routine. But he had forgotten again that Al's memories were gone. He always forgot at times like this.

Standing suddenly with a loud sigh and a grunt, Ed grinned and ruffled Al's hair again, "See ya later. I'll get you something while I'm out with Winry."

"Okay." Al whispered back and smiled as his fingers scratched at Ash's neck.

With a wave and a grin, Ed left the hospital ward and was off to breakfast.

Al stared at the door, his smile fading to a deep frown and his eyes clouding over in worry. He had felt jealous again. This time he had felt it towards Ed paying attention to Harry who did truly need to be looked after. Last time he had been both jealous and confused when he had found Winry sleeping in Ed's bed.

"Am I trying to keep brother all to myself?" He whispered to Ash.

The kitten opened a green eye slowly and mewed softly before leaning into his fingers and purring louder.

The loud and rhythmic rumbling vibrated into his chest and calmed him faintly; but the seed was planted and Al sighed. "I hope I'm not being selfish." He mumbled and frowned deeper –though he knew deep down he wanted to be.

---------- ----------

Breakfast had been a fast and hurried thing –Ed had only managed to get in his third helping before Winry had grabbed him by the ear and demanded they leave _now._

The trio had snickered at them; though Hermione had looked positively radiant as she sighed in romantic bliss as she watched them.

Oh, how he had wanted to smack that look off her face.

Ed jogged down the hall after Winry. The young woman had taken off like a bolt of lightning, determined to get started right away on her day of shopping. "Hey! Winry, wait up!" He shouted, tempted to wave a hand so he could be certain she would see him.

Winry turned on her heel and walked backwards with her hands behind her, slowing her pace slightly.

Ed had a momentary flutter in his stomach at the way her hair had swept around her body with her turn, and from the amused look in her eyes as she smiled faintly while waiting. He blushed lightly and hid it with a grin as he joined her side. That confused fear once again crawled into his belly and gnawed at the back of his mind.

"What's the rush?" He managed to ask, trying to ignore the way she turned back around to join him –wearing her new clothes from the day before. Her skirt made soft tinkling noises as she moved and the blouse suited her –somehow making her appear taller, more refined even though the sleeves were long and flowing and added a sensual feeling to it all –or maybe it was the dip in the collar towards her breasts –he wasn't sure at the moment and he didn't care either.

"Nothing really." She drawled playfully before she squealed and turned to him, her eyes sparkling as pure joy practically poured from her soul. "I'm going to get clothes today! And if I play my cards right, I might even get a new tool kit." She squeed and clapped her hands together under her chin as her eyes twinkled up at him.

Ed smiled, though he looked unsure as to if those two reasons alone should be worthy of celebration. "Eeh, yeah, I know, Winry. I'm the unlucky guy who has to take you."

"Well…" She drawled out again, a sly look crawling into her eyes.

Ed felt his stomach clench in fear. He _knew_ that look. _That_ look never boded well for him.

"You will definitely be useful. After all, I'll need _something_ to carry my clothes."

His eye twitched as he stared to her. "Is that all I'm good for? Being a pack mule?"

With an innocent look upon her face, Winry placed a hand to her cheek, "Among other things, yes." She purred.

Ed frowned, not amused in the least. But as his brain mulled over her response and as she once again gave him that look –that same innocent smile from the night she had teased him when he fell off the bed- he blinked and stared at her as realization slowly seeped into his mind. His face immediately turned red and he turned quickly to stare at the paintings on the walls so she wouldn't see his blush. His mind screeching to a halt even as random pictures or events flashed through his mind as to what Winry meant –and most of them dealing with them in rather compromising positions.

She was teasing him, nothing more. But it was embarrassing too!

They managed to walk in silence for awhile, but it was shattered easily. "…So, you're going to buy me new tools, right?"

Ed blinked and dared to turn his head towards her, "Tools?" He asked slowly as though sounding out the word –then he growled, "Hell no!"

Winry glared and suddenly reached for the back of her skirt.

And Edward jumped backwards, pointing at her accusingly, "Don't you dare hit me!"

"Then say you'll at least buy me _some _tools!"

"Fine, only a few! But I'm not going to take you! I'm not going to buy the damn tools you'll use to hit me with. That's just suicidal!"

Winry gripped the wrench in his hand tightly and stalked over to him, waving it around his head dangerously.

Ed backed up quickly, stumbling over his own feet and he fell against the wall, his head banging against it as Winry shoved her face up close to his, her blue eyes glaring as her voice dropped low into a sultry whisper, "You'll take me Edward, even if I have to force you."

A small blush clawed at his cheeks and he tried to press his head back into the wall further, but of course that wasn't working –so he quickly looked away, "I don't think…"

"You don't _need_ to think, Ed! You're the pack mule! You'll just carry everything and pay for things. I wouldn't ask that sweet old man up there to carry tools back here when I have you on the first trip to do that!" she hissed and poked her finger in his chest several times. "Are you going to force him to do that?"

Ed grumbled under his breath, a sneer made its way up his face. "You're just evil."

"I know." She smiled and pulled away from him before she turned, once again leading the way to Dumbledore's office with a skip to her step and a sway to her hips.

He mumbled under his breath, fidgeting slightly as he pushed away from the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor and glaring at it.

The two arrived at Dumbledore's office and the gargoyle leapt aside before Ed could even open his mouth. Narrowing his eyes at the uncharacteristic movement of the gargoyle, Ed cautiously led the way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"You may enter." A warm, soft voice called out before they entered.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk with a grandfatherly smile upon his face, "Awe Edward, Miss Rockbell, how nice to see you both. Come, come. Sit down." He motioned to the last remaining chair in front of his desk. It was the last of the pair because Umbridge was sitting in the other.

"What's that bi… what's she doing here?" Ed stumbled over his words.

Dumbledore's smile revealed nothing, a trace of neither annoyance nor unease flickered within his eyes, "Dolores has asked to join me in my meeting with you two. I understand Miss Rockbell's luggage has not yet arrived?"

Ed hesitated but Winry stepped forward, moving to take a seat in the chair. Ed grumbled once again and he moved to lean against the bar in the old man's office.

"Yes, I'm afraid I've gone without my own clothes again today." Winry smiled shyly.

Dumbledore's eyes were soft as he smiled, Well, I've made arrangements for you and Edward to go to Diagon Alley and out into London to do a bit of shopping for you. I'm sure Edward's wages will cover the expense?"

Ed nodded and waved his hand –he was doing everything in his power not to look at the toad woman sitting in the chair next to Winry. The woman looked as though she was inflating and deflating slowly, her bug eyes staring at both of the younger adults as though she was waiting for one of them to do something. And if she hadn't been looking, Ed was sure he _would have_ flipped her off for good measure.

Winry brightened, her eyes gaining that sparkling look once again, "Really? You mean it?" She giggled, standing from her chair quickly with her hands grasping together in front of her.

With a soft chuckle, Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed. If you two are ready, we can send you right away. I've informed the owner of the Leaky Caldron that you will be arriving and I've even arranged for beds to be held for you two in the Caldron."

Ed nodded, "Thanks, Gramps. But what about Al?"

"Oh Ed! Al will be fine for a few days!" Winry groaned.

Ed glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?" His temper rose quickly.

"It means you coddle him like an old woman!"

"Are you calling me a girl?" He shouted back.

Winry waggled a finger at him, "With the way you hover over him, yes! It seems like you are trying to protect him from anything that could possibly hurt him!"

Umbridge's voice gave that annoying 'Hem, hem,' noise.

"I do not!" Ed shouted back, flinging a hand out as though trying to cut her off from saying anything else.

"I know you haven't seen him in years, but he's not helpless!" Winry continued, "He's still young but you treat him like a child; and then other times you forget he doesn't remember things!"

"I know that! And he isn't a child; he's fought-"

"Hem, hem." Umbridge interrupted again –looking rather pleased that he was causing a scene in Dumbledore's office.

Ed scowled at her, his eyes darkening as he glowered at her, "I don't need to hear anything from you, you ol…"

"Edward! I will not have you speak to a teacher like that." Dumbledore rose from his chair, looking far taller and far more menacing than the old man usually appeared.

He looked away, his lips pursed as he was chastised for his out burst. But of course; in true Elric fashion; he resented the old man for it and kept a glare in his eyes even as he looked off to the side with his arms folded over his chest.

Umbridge glared and made that noise again, causing Ed to wince.

"Dumbledore; as much as getting this… hooligan… out of the hallways pleases me greatly, do you really trust this boy to wander the streets of Diagon Alley and London alone without supervision?"

With a surprised look upon his face, Dumbledore shank back to his usual gentle posture, "You do know Edward is twenty-one, correct? He is more than capable of taking care of himself and Miss Rockbell."

Umbridge's voice gave a small burp as she remembered the blonde young woman standing in front of Ed, "Hem, hem, yes… and you trust them alone together?" She drawled, eyeing the two suspiciously.

Edward's cheeks turned bright red as he shouted nervously, "What's that supposed to mean? Nothing will _ever_ happen between us! She's my mechanic!" The old excuse rolled out of his mouth without him fully realizing what he said.

Winry frowned and looked away, stepping back a few paces. "Yeah… we grew up together. We're practically brother and sister." She forced a smile upon her face as she looked to Umbridge, fooling the woman easily.

But Ed's stomach dropped and his face momentarily went white. Is that what she really thought?

The two young adults went very quiet, standing extremely still with their eyes locked on inanimate objects as their minds rolled over each other's words and the implications behind them.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well then, shall you two be on your way? Do you need to get anything before you leave Edward?"

The young man stared at the old man and shrugged, "It shouldn't take too long, right? I thought if we hurried we could get back by dinner."

Winry laughed, "Oh no; it'll be two or three days at least-"

"Two or three days?" Ed gaped, looking positively horrified at the time frame she gave him.

The old man smiled sweetly, "I see you have never been clothes shopping with a woman before."

"I've taken her shopping _plenty_ of times! It's never taken _that_ long! A few hours at least!"

"But I never had to pick out a whole new wardrobe." Winry pointed out with a little wave of her finger.

Ed looked at Winry warily and she simply nodded sagely, with a wise, knowing look upon her face.

"It is true Ed." Winry began with a solemn look on her face. "We women will sacrifice time, energy, and money for clothes. We will search long and hard for new clothes; but a whole knew wardrobe? That's an entirely different game. It will take days for me to find everything I need." She explained simply with a smile as though selling her soul to the retail business didn't bother her at all.

With a grumble, Ed shuffled to the door, "I'll go get a change of clothes then –seeing how this is turning into a mission."

"Mission?" Umbridge asked quickly and turned more fully in her chair to glare at Ed, "What do you mean by mission?"

Ed rolled his eyes before he turned, waving his hand dismissively at her, "Instead of this being a quick stop at a store, it's suddenly a well thought out battle plan where every minor detail has been planned: where to stay, what shoes go with which skirt…"

"I thought you didn't like my skirts." Winry piped up, a sly look simmering in her eyes, clearly teasing him.

Ed glared right back at her, then went back to his sarcastic commentary, "…when to switch stores, and when to rest and when to move into overdrive. It's like boot camp; long and strenuous."

Umbridge snorted; though he couldn't tell if it was because she found him ridiculous or because she couldn't follow his line of thought.

He waved his hand again and hurried out the door.

Dumbledore and Winry took their seats once more to wait for Edward to return.

"Sorry about the fight," Winry smiled sheepishly, "We're always yelling at each other. It's like; if we don't go one day without a fight something bad will happen."

Dumbledore simply smiled and nodded, "I understand. Old friends have quirks and their own way of showing affection."

Winry blushed softly and looked away. She had hoped she wasn't that obvious.

"Well then, Miss Rockbell, how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Dumbledore inquired and conveniently changing the subject for her. He interlaced his wrinkled fingers about one another atop his desk as he tilted his head inquisitively towards her.

She nodded slowly, "I'm enjoying it. It's weird though; the idea of magic just confuses me. But then again, it's like when I was a kid and Ed and Al tried to explain their alchemy to me –I just didn't get it th-"

Winry was interrupted by a loud cough and snort. She looked to her side at Umbridge as the woman frowned more; her chin fat rolling on her neck even seemed to disapprove of whatever it was she was unhappy about.

Pausing before she turned back to the old man across from her, Winry continued. "Um… even as a kid I didn't understand what they were telling me; so I don't really understand what Al means when he talks about having to actually concentrate and draw 'the power forth' and then outwards within milliseconds. He says alchemy is making it work through knowing what you're doing and making it happen."

Dumledore listened, nodding now and then. "Yes; the alchemy Edward and Alphonse seem to understand so well is quite intriguing, but seems to be far more work to understand it and to achieve something of value than what our magic is capable of doing."

Winry shrugged, "I think Ed will always love alchemy the most." She smiled, but sadness flickered in her blue eyes even though her face hid the emotions very well.

The old man nodded, "I might agree as well."

Umbridge snorted again.

Winry finally turned in her seat, "Is there something you wanted to say?" She attempted to leave the harshness out of her voice –but it was so difficult to do.

"Alchemy is nonsense." Umbridge stated quickly.

With a blink and a look of surprise, Winry looked at Dumbledore who could only nod at the young woman's questioning look as she silently asked _'Is this woman serious?'_

She opened her mouth to continue speaking, but Dumbledore was quick to interrupt her, "Miss Rockbell, what is it you do?"

Winry immediately perked up in her seat and almost let out a giggle of delight, "I'm an automail mechanic! Before Ed came here, I was his mechanic back home. He used to come home after his adventures and have his automail completely trashed if not broken beyond repair and I'd simply have to make him a new arm or leg. But, he was so strong. He's the only client I've ever had who didn't scream when we had to equipped him." She smiled wistfully as her eyes saw some event in the past that only her gaze could see.

The old man smiled, but Umbridge narrowed her bulging eyes carefully, "What do you mean arm and leg?"

Winry blinked –she was beginning to feel like she blinked a lot around this woman- and looked back at her, "Automail…"

Umbridge was silent then she hissed suddenly, "Are you a muggle?"

"A wha'?"

"A non-magical person." Dumbledore clarified.

Winry oh'ed faintly and then nodded, "Oh, right. I remember that word now… I suppose so. I'm better with my tools than anything else. If you ever need anything fixed, I'll take a look at it!" Winry was quick to add in.

"There she goes again, talking about her tools and machines." Ed piped up as he walked back into the room, a small satchel that he was using as a suitcase for the time being was thrown over his right shoulder lazily and his other hand in his pocket.

Winry turned in her seat and stared at him, her mind's eye of his younger self flashing before her eyes. It was that moment she really saw how much he had grown –how much older he was. His face wasn't as round; it was more angular like how his father's face. He was lean and proportioned –his feet didn't look so big compared to the rest of him anymore. He really had grown into himself; but he still had that same stance –the _'I'm ready, let's go.'_ That he had always had right before he would leave her to head back out onto his missions.

Dumbledore stood and moved around the desk, "Well then, shall we send through Miss Rockbell first and have you follow her?"

Ed shrugged his left shoulder, "Sure, why not."

"Send me through? Send me through, where?" Winry asked quickly. She was not going to go into something blindly!

"The Floo network." Dumbledore explained simply.

Winry just stared then her eyes fell on Edward to explain.

"Uh… it's their form of transportation here. Sorta like the wizard train –only faster, you don't sit, and you get to your destination in seconds. It's like an instantaneous transport from one place to the other…" Ed stopped talking all of the sudden and he blinked, realization dawning on him and his eyes glazed as his mind exploded with ideas, plans, formulas, and spells.

Winry narrowed her eyes, "Ed, I know that look. You're going to have to do your research _after_ I get my new clothes!"

Ed ignored her for a moment as the possibilities fumbled about in hi head; then he gaped and looked to the young woman. "Wha… No! Winry! I have to study this! I think I figured a way back… uh… I mean…" He stopped, looking at Umbridge then Dumbledore, and he fidgeted like a child, nearly bursting at the seams.

With a smile, Dumbledore placed his hand on Winry's back and pushed her to the fireplace, "Now then, just take a pinch of this," And he held out a bowl full of shiny powder to her. "… and throw it into the fireplace then step into the green flames and say, "Leaky Cauldron. But make sure you say it clearly or you might end up some place not as friendly."

She looked at Ed in panic.

He waved his hand, "It's easier than that portkey. The flames won't burn you and don't worry. Do as he says and I'll be there a second after you. Just keep your eyes closed and stand still or you might bump your head."

Winry stepped into the fireplace, her cheeks turning pink as she stood there. She did as she was told, though she felt silly standing there with a handful of dust in the middle of his fireplace atop his firewood. She licked her lips then sighed before she dropped the dust onto the logs at her feet. Green flames licked at her ankles and she nearly screamed –but stifled it as she swallowed it back. "Uh… Leaky Cauldron," she said shakily.

And she felt this tremendous rush as she spun about wildly. She went stiff and held her breath as she kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

A moment later she stood still and she shakily stepped out of the fire and leaned against the first table she saw. She shivered and rubbed at her eyes. She felt like how she did as a child when she spun around in circles –dizzy and lightheaded.

Ed reached for the bowl, then stopped as he remembered something. He reached into his pocket and looked to Dumbledore, offering a thin, tin case over to him suddenly. "Here, hold onto this for me till I get back." He explained, raising a brow slowly.

The old man looked at the case with a curious look before he nodded and carefully took it from Edward, "I'll take care of it till you return." He nodded, his blue eyes silently asking him what it was.

With a grin as he took a pinch of the silver powder, Ed shrugged, "I'll contact you later." Was all he said before he looked to the fireplace and turned to leave. But he was halted just as quickly by a hand on his shoulder.

Dumbledore smiled, "You know, my boy, she talked about you the entire time you were gone." He then pushed him into the fireplace.

Ed stumbled on the few logs and he looked back at Dumbledore in confusion at the completely random comment the old man had just stated. He blushed though, his eyes flickering about the place shyly before he remembered he could escape so easily!

He dropped the powder quickly, "Leaky Cauldron." he stated clearly and was sent spinning wildly to his destination. He watched the fireplaces rush past and the green flames lapping at his body as he kept his eyes partially open.

Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron, Ed shook his head, some ash flying from his hair as he tried to shake away the dizziness. Once it passed, he looked around the room as he stumbled out of the fireplace and moved to join Winry.

"Let's get our rooms first before we head out." Ed told her, leaning to the side slightly to make sure she was all right. "Winry?"

She groaned and placed a hand to her forehead, "Is there anything here that doesn't make you want to throw up after using it?"

Ed grinned, "I haven't found it yet." He said as he brushed soot from his shoulders and jacket and shook his head again to get the rest off. He suddenly reached towards her and brushed some ash off Winry's shoulders and back. His fingers feeling her body through her clothing and he marveled at how strong her arms and back felt.

She peeked at him shyly, suddenly standing still as she watched his movements.

He paused and that faint pink color touched his cheeks as he looked at her staring at him. He shyly lifted his right hand and just barely brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek, wiping away a bit of soot there; but he found his fingers lingering, as they slid down her cheek and he jerked his hand away as though scalded.

"Uh…" Ed stumbled over his words, his eyes flickering away. The ash had reminded him of all the times he would find her covered in grease in her workshop back home. Even then he had found her rather cute looking like a complete mess as she rattled on about Automail with a passion he couldn't match unless he spoke of alchemy.

His mind tried desperately to find words –anything to cover his awkwardness at catching himself touching her cheek like that –but he gave up and simply turned, picking up his satchel again and hurried to the bar where Tom was waiting with a bit of a smile.

Winry blushed, daring to touch her cheek –but the motion caused her to blush all the deeper. His had had been so careful –just barely touching her. She rubbed her neck and tightened her hair in the clip just as suddenly to give her something normal to focus on before she moved to join Ed and once again put up the charade that everything was normal.

The moment was so unexpected, it was unsettling.

"-yeah, Dumbledore said he made arrangements."

Tom opened a book and flipped to the last page in use and scanned over the names before he paused, "Awe, here you are, Edward Ellrique?" He slurred his last name, looking to Ed to make certain.

Ed's brow twitched at the incorrect saying of his name but he nodded anyway, "That's me."

"Two beds… yes, yes, here you are." He reached behind him and pulled off a pair of keys and offered them to Ed, "Here's the main key, and here's the spare. The room is upstairs, second floor, room 158."

Ed stood there and waited for a moment with the two keys in his hand.

Tom stared back at him before he carefully tried not to stumble over his words, "Is there something wrong?"

Ed looked down at the two keys then back up to Tom and blinked dumbly, "…The beds are separated, right? In different rooms?"

Tom blinked and looked back down at the page then back up at Ed, "Well no… I could charm a blanket to hang from the ceiling if you want. That way the room _can_ be divided."

Winry was the one who spoke first, "You mean we're sharing?" She squeaked.

With a shift of his weight from one foot to the other, Ed smiled sheepishly, "Uh, can we get that single room changed to two _separate_ rooms?"

"Ed… It's all right…" Winry whispered.

He blushed, getting angry instead, "Winry, it _is _a big de…"

"Actually the rest of the rooms have already been booked. Now that school has started, all the parents are taking vacations together to enjoy the alone time –if you know-"

"I know what you mean." Ed snapped then looked away, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

Winry frowned, "Ed, it isn't that big of a deal. We'll be shopping all day and then using that room just for sleeping. Right? And we're only going to be here a few days. Besides, it'd be cheaper to have this room than two."

"But…"

She rolled her eyes and snatched a key from his hand, turning as she headed off to the bedroom. As soon as her back was turned, she went into momentary shock from her action. Did she really just force Edward to share a room with her? True the first few nights she was in Hogwarts she stayed in his room, but this was different. They were _alone_ here. There was no one to barge in on Ed's perpetually forever unlocked bedroom door.

Alone. That was a frightening word and her face turned crimson as she rushed up the stairs ahead of him.

Ed looked to Tom, back to Winry, back to Tom and back to Winry like a kicked puppy unsure which way to run. It was bad enough he was going to be here for _days_ instead of getting back early; but he had to share with her? This was completely different! He would be in the room with her when she was getting ready for the day… and… in the other room when she showered… and… and watching her go about her routine before bed.

His heart thundered in his chest and his face went white even as a blush crawled up his face.

Tom raised a brow at Edward and he tilted his head slightly, "Are you all right Mr. Ellrique?"

Hissing under his breath and turning sharply away, Ed trudged up the stairs, following Winry to the room as he continued to try and grasp the concept of sharing a room with her –though he was unsuccessful.

But then again, she said he was a brother to her.

That comment made his stomach sink and he sighed, suddenly depressed and nervous all at once.

Growing up sucked.

---------- ----------

It felt like a long, slow day to Ed. He felt at times like banging his head against a wall just to feel some emotion other than bordom, discomfort, and fear.

What was he supposed to tell a girl when she came out and asked him if she looked fat in a particular outfit?

He drew a blank upon such questions, though he had wisely said 'no' after the first glare and near hit incident earlier in the day.

London was large, loud, noisy, but felt calm at the same time compared to Diagon Alley.

They had extended their original 'few days' to almost a full week. It mostly had to do with the fact Winry had gotten side tracked in Diagon Alley the first day with all the crazy wonder that their portion of the wizard shopping world had to offer. The second day in Diagon Alley they had mutually decided it was pointless to shop for clothing there as it was all wizard clothing and it all seemed rather mix-matched, eccentric and if someone said the right words would make noise, or move, or change colors randomly.

So before the ten o'clock hour had struck they had made their way to London where they spent the rest of the second day. They had much more success in the muggle world than they had on the other side of the wall –so to speak.

Winry had –and still did- marvel at the cars and all forms of machinery that surrounded her on all angles –including up in the sky. She had even gone so far as to tell Ed she had found her home here in this 'Lundun' place.

During one part of that first day out amongst the muggles, Ed had turned his back for one minute while asking directions about the swiftest route to get to Tucker street, when a car alarm went off behind him. He turned around quickly to find Winry had attempted to open the hood of the car. She held her wrench tightly in her hands and her eyes as wide as saucers while she stared at the loud, blaring car with flashing lights and multiple sirens sounding.

They had fled the area rather quickly. Though Winry had carried on for five blocks about how ingenious it was to put a security system into an automobile. They spent the rest of the day sightseeing and carrying on as two friends seeing the world –though to outsiders they appeared to be an American couple sightseeing in a foreign country.

Day three; the second day in London, had been painful; for all Winry did was 'browse' as she had put it. Ed didn't understand how a woman could do that. The point of clothing was to cover oneself up, why look? Just find something that looked good, buy it, and wear it.

At least that was his solution to shopping.

So it was day four in the adventures of shopping for clothes with Winry, and Ed was beginning to hate Dumbledore for sending him, and hating himself for giving in –though that latter one was less the reason. He saw himself as having been conned and threatened into this 'mission'.

She did buy a few bits of clothing here and there that third day, but it was nothing compared to what happened the fourth day –today. Winry seemed to finally know what she wanted and went at it with a vengeance and didn't let up –stopping only long enough to try on the clothes she picked out.

At the moment, Edward sat outside of a dressing room in the women's section, looking uncomfortable and nervous all at once. He tried vainly to hide this last fact with his arms casually laid out over the back of the other two chairs sitting next to him, and his legs crossed, attempting to look as though he was used to this and he didn't give a damn what other people thought.

But his eyes flickered off to the side now and then to see if anyone was staring at him.

Winry walked around the corner, out of the short hallway of the dressing rooms, and lifted her hands up to either side of her as she spun a circuit quickly, a large smile on her face. She had a white sweater on that looked as though it was incredibly soft and begged to be petted, and from her hips fell a soft tan colored skirt that hugged her hips in just the right place yet fell free flowing down her legs and enticingly left much to the imagination.

Ed looked her over once and nodded. There really wasn't much more he could say. It looked good, so he nodded.

Winry pouted, "You don't like it."

"It looks good on you." Ed stated flippantly yet truthfully.

She puffed her cheeks out and put her hands on her hips as she shifted one hip out, "You could be more helpful."

Ed's face twisted up in confusion. "But…"

With a sigh, Winry waved a hand at him, "Fine." And she hurried back to the dressing room.

And the poor man sat there, trying to pinpoint where he went wrong _this_ time.

A few minutes later, Winry wandered back out, dressed in long black pants that fell straight from her hips; a soft lavender shirt in a faint white floral print scattered across it, with a jacket that tucked in at her waist and flared out around her hips.

Winry twirled slowly a few times, once again with her arms held out.

Ed's eyes immediately focused on her butt upon the first turn then shot back up to her face as a faint pink colored his cheeks. "Uh... yeah, this one is good too…"

She frowned slightly once she finished her circuit to stare at him, "You don't like this one either…"

Ed groaned, "Winry, you've looked good in everything you've tried on so far! Well, other than that orange shirt with the white jacket –that was just weird- but, it all was good!"

"Just good? Not perfect, or wonderful? Or even se…" she stopped and pretended to clear her throat, "…even just really nice?"

His shoulders fell, "Winry, what the hell do you think I mean when I say 'looks good on you'?" He demanded.

She frowned a bit more, once again pushing one hip to the side as though leaning on it as she shifted her weight to that leg, the other held out slightly from her, "I don't know… plain… common…"

Ed wrinkled his nose, "Winry, they're just clothes. If you're the one wearing the clothes, they won't be plain or common." He told her flatly.

Winry tilted her head then a smile spread over her face and suddenly her entire demeanor changed. She straightened up, her hands now held together in front of her. She turned suddenly, her hair twisting about her body as she walked back to the dressing rooms.

Another confused look spread over his face –though he had to catch himself from looking at a certain retreating person's backside; then gave in and allowed himself to peek. "The pants… they look really good on you." He suddenly said out loud; and horror gripped at his brain and he went stupid in the time it took for her to stop and look back at him, and the time it took for him to remember breathing was required to continue living.

But Winry gave him that quiet, happy smile before she disappeared around the corner and back into her dressing room.

Ed looked away, rubbing at his nose a few strokes then back out at the other customers wandering the store.

Winry returned a moment later with a new set of clothes over her arms to be purchased. Ed stood, snatching up the three other bags.

They made their way to the cash registers, and even while waiting in line, Winry continued to smile a happy little smile that seemed almost secretive yet she was unable to fully hide her delight.

With a peek at her arms, Ed ran through a quick visual of the items in her arms and her display of them to him. "You're not getting that sweater?" He asked suddenly –then again felt stupid and looked away, taking a step closer to the registers as the next person in line was helped.

With a slow raise of her brow, Winry eyed him, "So you did like that one?"

Shrugging faintly, Ed mumbled, "Yeah…" under his breath while looking down at his feet.

That smile reappeared upon her face –only this time with a hint of a giggle lurking on the edge. "Well… if you'll hold these I'll go get it." She then dumped the clothes into his arms and darted off –this time, she did giggle.

Ed wrinkled his nose as he was left to hold onto the clothes, the bags, and fumble about with his wallet. And at that moment, he understood why pack mules were so stubborn. Anyone would get ornery after carrying someone's stuff around for several hours.

He trudged up to the counter and dumped his load, trying not to take out his annoyance on the clerk.

The clerk looked at Edward for a moment before she began to scan the clothing. Ignoring her typical English behavior of remaining distant to the customer so she could get her work done efficiently; she couldn't help but smile and say something, "I wish my boyfriend would take me shopping like this sometime. It's absolutely wonderful of you to do this for her. You must care for her dearly."

His face turned scarlet and he waved his hand –nearly knocking over one of the counter displays as one of the bags in his hands flailed out. "No! Not… I'm not her boyfriend! She's just my mechanic!" He blurted out –that phrase was engrained in his very skin it seemed. Even if he didn't mean it, it was the first thing to pop out of his mouth when regarding Winry.

The clerk looked at him curiously –she shrugged then went back to ringing up and ignored him, not wanting to be a further annoyance. She wouldn't pry further into his life, and she would respect his privacy.

Winry popped back by his side with the white sweater in her hands before she laid it down atop the small stack.

Carefully glancing at her with the fading blush still on his cheeks, Ed couldn't help but smirk, suddenly not as annoyed. "You're finally getting girly things instead of tools, and gears, and new oil pumps."

She glared at him, "Shut up."

Ed couldn't help but snicker, an evil look in his eyes. Awe, he had found the perfect ammo for teasing her later.

He paid, trying not to seem too sickened by the price the woman announced to him. Ed gathered up the new bags to carry for her before they headed on out.

"You're determined to rob me blind, aren't you?"

"Well it's not like you've spent your money since you've been here." She pointed out –though truth be told she wasn't even certain on that fact.

But Ed went silent and looked away; and Winry rejoiced silently for winning that argument with a well placed bluff.

"My arms feel like they're going to fall off!" Ed whined.

Winry shook her head, "You're a big baby, you know that?" She reached over, first peeking into the bags before she pried two away from him –conveniently taking the least heavy of the lot.

Ed glared but didn't say anything. "Can we at least drop these off? Maybe get some lunch, I'm starving." And right on cue his stomach rumbled loudly.

Winry nodded, "All right. We should actually stop for today. There's always tomorrow to look for shoes, and then there are always accessories."

"Accessories?" He looked at her sharply, not sure if he liked the way she drawled that last part out.

She smiled wickedly.

And Edward decided not to ask any more questions.

The two made it back to the Leaky Cauldron and trudged up the flight of stairs to their room. Ed struggled with the bags in his hands, the key in his fingers, and with the door. He grumbled and cussed at it, asking why they had to make locks so difficult.

Winry rolled her eyes and finally nudged her hip against his to push him out of the way, taking the key from him and with a simple slip of the bag handles to her wrist, she opened the door and pushed it open before moving inside.

Ed frowned and looked down at the bags in his hands and wondered how women figured out those little tricks, and not only that, but executed them seamlessly. It seemed logical after he had witnessed it. He shrugged and followed her inside, shutting the door with a light kick of his foot against the edge.

Winry had the two bags of clothes she had carried already dumped out over her bed –the one closest to the fire place and farthest from the door. She was going through the clothes refolding them and setting them into piles only she understood what they meant.

Ed set the bags on the edge of the bed and watched for a half second before his attention span died, "Let's go eat now."

"Not yet. And go stand outside."

His face twisted up in a scowl, "What the hell does that mean? I'm hungry! I'm staying right here till you finally decide to go out with me!"

Winry blinked and looked at him, her hands stopping mid-fold upon a shirt.

Ed stared back then his face went white before it turned scarlet as he fully realized what he just said. "Uh… go… go out to eat! Not go out… like... that… I didn't… Damnit, you know what I mean!"

Winry flushed and looked away for a minute to fidget with the clothes as she shyly dared to look back to him and narrow her eyes, "Just stand outside the room for a minute, I'll be right there."

"No."

"You are a jackass sometimes!" She shouted and started struggling with her shirt.

His face went white, "What the hell are you doing?" he choked and he turned quickly.

"I'm changing my clothes, that's why I wanted you to stand outside!" Winry announced.

"You could have warned me!" Ed shouted and then blinked as confusion set it, "Why don't you just use the bathroom then?" he growled, daring to turn his head slightly and peek over his shoulder.

A long, pregnant silence stretched through the room before she stuttered out her answer, "Be-because! I don't know what I want to wear yet, and… and it'd be easier if you were in the hallway so I can stay out here…" She fumbled out as she blushed deeply.

With another loud growl in his stomach, Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stomped his way to the door, "Whatever, just hurry!" He shouted back and he was out the door and leaning against the wall with an angry and defiant look on his face, "She's so stupid… getting mad at me and not telling me _why_ she wants me out of there." He grumbled.

There was a bit of rummaging about inside, a few snapping sounds, and a bit more movement then silence filtered through the woodwork of the door.

Winry stared down at her hands as she finally sank down to the bed, her fingers fidgeting and her face warming from both embarrassment and, well, more embarrassment. She had actually hoped for a moment he had meant what he said –with his slip in words. It had been a jolt of joy to hear him say that –then it had been embarrassing and awkward to hear him fumble in his denial afterwards. It hurt a little too.

Sighing, she reached over for a brush and combed her hair out before she arranged it at the back of her head in a clip, keeping her hair off her neck and in her opinion, making her appear a bit classy and elegant in her new clothes.

Ed poked his toe at something on the ground then jerked his head up as the door opened again. Winry stepped out wearing that soft white sweater and those lovely black pants he had just bought her at the last shop. They where the pants that hugged her butt just so that made even Ed tilt his head –though he was trying very hard not to do that. He snapped his mind's eyes away from lingering on the memory and he coughed, looking down the hall and away from her.

It was rather awkward staring at your best friend's butt.

"There, _now_ we can go eat."

"Could have just said…"

"Would you just drop it?" She growled.

The two bickered in their personal attempts to not feel awkward. They made their way down the stairs and back out into London with a few other wizards just on their way out as well.

After nearly an hour of fighting over what they would eat, the two finally settled upon a restaurant that served steaks.

Ed was rather triumphant about winning this argument.

The two talked and fought during dinner –Ed thoroughly enjoying his steak and sneaking pieces of hers off her plate now and then when she wasn't looking.

And neither of them saw the five men sit at different tables throughout the room to box them in against the wall and themselves. It was odd they didn't notice them, considering the five men wore robes with the crest of the Ministry of Magic upon them.

---------- ----------

"Al! Quickly, hide!" McGonagall hissed as she rushed back into her office. Her perfectly swept back hair had a strand out of place.

That was enough for Al's heart to skip a beat and he nodded, looking around frantically for a place to hide. His paused on something in the corner and he rushed to it, crawling into a suit of armor and curling up inside as the armor magically shut the chest plate immediately.

And not a moment too soon.

The door flew open and Umbridge waltzed inside with several Ministry men behind her, "McGonagall." She croaked and eyed the woman with her bulging eyes as she delicately smoothed her pink sweater down over her plump form.

With a sigh, McGonagall turned, looking far more regal and composed than she had previously looked. She lifted a hand and tucked the stray silver hair back into her hair and leveled a look upon the old toad from behind her square framed glasses.

"What is it Dolores?"

"Where is he? Where is the other Elric boy?"

"You mean Alphonse? I do not know. Did you try the lake out back?" She asked innocently, though her eyes flickered with hostility and a silent askance for her to jump into that lake and die.

The woman puffed up and seemed to gurgle in dissatisfaction. "That boy is wanted for questioning. As it happens, I just received word that he and his brother broke into the Ministry of Magic almost _two weeks_ _ago_, about the same time that… _muggle_ girl arrived." She nearly spat out the word as though it were offensive and vile to the tongue.

McGonagall inhaled slowly, her hands clasping in front of her body as she tried vainly to keep her temper. For some unknown reason –other than the fact Umbridge was a completely vile woman who deserved to be locked away in a deep dark hole where no one would ever encounter her again- McGonagall had a horrible time of keeping her temper in check around the woman.

But with the knowledge that right behind her a boy sat in fear with only a thin sheet of metal between him and being arrested, McGonagall gathered herself together and offered a faint smile. She was Al's only chance of at least escaping this close encounter. "There is nothing wrong with muggles, Umbridge. But I do not think that the Elric brothers would do something so…"

"Oh, but they did commit a terrible crime. They attacked our men and women of the Ministry of Magic, and _I_ for one will not allow them to get away with this. Tell me where he is, or…"

"Or… you'll send me to Azkaban for not having the answer to your question? How very juvenile of you, Professor Umbridge." McGonagall purred, acid to her every word yet a pleasant note of teasing the woman like she were a student.

Umbridge puffed up once more and made that sickening noise in her throat. "I'll catch him, and if I find you had anything to do with sheltering him, you _will_ go to Azkaban!" And with that, she turned on her heels and waddled out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut and the footsteps could no longer be heard down the hallway, McGonagall pulled her wand out and turned, pointing her wand at the door and whispering a silencing charm, effectively silencing the room to the outside world.

She turned and stared as Al shyly peeked out from the chest plate of the suit of armor.

"Well then, Alphonse. How do you purpose we fix this mess you and your brother have caused?" She asked as she folded her hands in front of herself once more, now turning a stern teacher's eye on her student.

Al frowned and pulled back into the armor, hugging himself as he sat there inside the armor. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, "I'm sorry we hoped no one here at school would find out it was us. That man, Perry, said that we would be okay." He muttered, his mind jumped and scared. He had come to McGonagall's office because he had wanted to ask her for help in a transfiguration spell he had been having trouble with. But class lessons were far from his mind now.

"Well that plan has seemed to fail." McGonagall chided, walking across her office to the armor. She carefully opened the door and stared in at the depressed expression of a twelve year old boy. "What do you plan to do with this situation?"

Al shrugged helplessly. "Hide, I guess. I don't have anywhere to go, and Brother and Winry are gone; I don't know what to do." He whispered, "And the mirror doesn't' work… I don't think I can reach them because they are so far away…" He muttered, his mind's eye seeing the tin case that sat in his right pocket.

"Well, there are many places inside of this castle you could hide in –or perhaps in Hogsmeade?"

Al thought that over then shook his head, "The town will be looking for me. I'm sure they put up fliers already. And I shouldn't stay here. You and Dumbledore and the other teachers will get in trouble if they find me."

"Not if we don't know where you are. If you hide even from us, then you can effectively say we had nothing to do with harboring a fugitive."

Al blushed, "I'm a fugitive?" he asked, looking to McGonagall shyly.

The woman couldn't help but smirk faintly and nod.

He nodded then smiled as well, "That's weird…"

"You are most likely the youngest fugitive the Ministry has ever had in a millennia."

Al nodded and shifted in the armor –he felt safe in there for some reason. "Can I be alone for a while? I'll go find a place to hide later tonight when everyone is in bed." He whispered.

McGonagall stared at the boy. She forgot how young he was –he was taller than most second, and third years, and smarter than many of the fifth and sixth years she had. She had forgotten that he was really only a child who happened to be smart and polite, "Of course. I'll come back later tonight with some dinner if you are still here."

"Thanks Professor." Alphonse whispered, his head leaning back against the side of the armor and looking to his other side –into the dimness and shadows of the armor that was only a few inches from his nose.

McGonagall closed the chest plate quietly and turned, waving her wand to release the spell and she moved to her desk to continue grading papers –it was best to sit by and wait for now; that way Umbridge wouldn't have an excuse to search her office or be suspicious as to why the woman hadn't left yet.

She could feel more gray hairs sprouting and decided that was another reason to hate the woman.

---------- ----------

Edward sat back in his chair and sighed with a happy smile on his face, "That was some good meat."

"How can you eat the flesh of a cow, but not be able to drink milk?"

He scoffed and leaned forward again with his elbows on the table, "Because meat is… meat! Almost every animal's meat is good to eat. But the bodily fluids of an animal? That's just disgusting."

Even Winry wrinkled her nose at that description, "That's just gross."

"See! Now you agree with me!"

"No, I meant that's disgusting how you put it. You know Ed, every mammal gives off milk, even humans do."

"Ew, I didn't need to hear that right now."

She snorted and shook her head, looking off to the side –and it was with that small movement that Winry saw a man wearing a cloak shift in his seat and quickly avert his gaze from her and Ed.

"Ed?"

"Winry, I'm not going to drink milk. Get over it already. The only way I'll touch the stuff is if it's in stew."

"Ed…" Winry hissed, turning to look at him with a smile that was strained and scared. "Look to your left and tell me what you see." She whispered threw her clenched teeth.

With a raise of his brow, Ed turned his head slowly, leaning back in his chair as though he simply relaxing and stretching his back. He yawned uncontrollably, now wanting to take a nap after his large meal. But as he closed his mouth he caught the movement of a man just behind him. He shifted a bit more to look at the man –and then he stared at the crest upon the man's robes. He looked back to Winry casually with his own fake smile on his face.

"We're screwed. The Ministry is following us." He talked through his own clenched teeth. "We need to get out of here soon." Ed told her as he leaned back onto the table so he could whisper to her.

Winry smiled and leaned forward as well, her chin atop her hands as though she was leaning in to listen to an adorable story. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"Pay the bill and get the hell out of here." Ed told her, forcing a little laugh.

"Who cares about the bill, let's just get out of here." Winry cooed.

Ed smirked in delight, his eyes locking with Winry's, "When did you get jaded?"

Winry chuckled and shrugged, "I'm a little more worried about not being locked away right now."

Ed nodded, even as he flipped through his wallet and placed the desired amount into the bill holder. He closed it shut and left it on the edge of the table before he leveled a look on Winry, his face serious, "You ready?"

Winry did smile for real this time, "Edward, when am I not ready?"

He grinned with a nod, "Well then, shall we walk out casually or run for it?"

"Oh, we'll have to run. It'll draw attention and I'm sure those wizards won't want to be easily remembered."

"Run it is then. Ready?"

Winry nodded, "Go."

And the two leapt to their feet and ran from the restaurant, dodging tables and waiters, pushing past customers and leaping over small children. They burst through the doors and out into the streets of London in a flurry of motion and the doorman and host shouting for the 'ruffians' to return and pay their bill believing they were skipping out on them.

Ed grabbed Winry's wrist and tugged her to the left as the two ran down the sidewalk.

Running footsteps were heard behind them only seconds later.

Ed chanced a glance over his shoulder and at the five ministry men running after them in their cloaks. At least they had a head start.

"Keep going! I'll catch up!" Ed shouted and turned, running back towards the Ministry men, a growl in his throat and a dangerous smirk on his face.

The men pulled their wands out of their robes.

"_Petrificus totalus!"_ a Ministry man to the left shouted

Ed clapped his hands together and spread them wide, _"Protego!"_ the spell bounded away from him, but before the first spell had even hit his barrier, Ed clapped and slapped his palms to the ground and the sidewalk burst apart under the Ministry's feet.

The men shouted and stumbled on the shifting cement.

"_Reducto!"_ another shouted even as he wailed once his footing was disrupted and he was thrown backwards. The spell flew wide, but ricocheted off the wall and right into Ed's side.

The spell blasted Ed off his feet, flipping him head over heels in a cartwheel effect as he tumbled through the air, landing heavily on his right shoulder and rolling across the street –a car horn blaring as it honked at Ed for laying in the street.

"_Levicorpus!"_ one Ministry man shouted, shooting the beam out at Ed. The spell caused the young man to flip upside down by his ankles and dangle in the air as he tried to breath –the wind having been knocked out of him.

"Ha!" The men shouted, scrambling over the destroyed walkway and rushing towards Edward.

With a ragged cough and a gasp for air, Ed struggled to focus his eyes as he clapped of his hands. _"Liberacorpus!" _He hissed out and touched his body. The spell shattered and it dropped his body head first to the cement. He twisted about in the air much as a cat does when dropped out a window.

Ed managed to get a hand onto the sidewalk and stop his decent before he twisted about and spun about in a fast acrobatic movement. One foot connected against one Ministry man's chin and he flew to the ground, the other foot following close after it and caught another man in the stomach. He only managed to push him backwards from the unexpected blow, but he effectively got rid of two wizards for the time being.

Slapping his other hand to the ground, Ed did another twist which brought him standing once again and he turned to his right to face a wizard behind him. With a hand leading the way, he forced a wand away from his own face and into another Ministry member's face where he got the full brunt of the _reducto_ spell his fellow Ministry co-worker cast and the poor man flew thirty feet away to lay very still in the street.

With a simple shove of his other hand into the caster's face, he broke the man's nose as well as knocked him out cold. Ed twisted about, threw the limp body into another man then dropped to the ground, shot his foot up behind him and into another man's groin, and used that momentum to twist about over his head and back to his feet. He looked about; the five men from the restaurant were down on the ground, but as he looked to the alley's surrounding them, more Ministry men where on their way.

He clapped his hands and his palms went to the ground and the street shifted and lurched. Stone blocks thrust up out of the ground in a series of rapid bursts before they crumbled moments later to further stall the Ministry men. Ed raced down the street, not about to waste the small space of freedom he had just given himself. He stared at Winry the entire time as she waved to him, still moving backwards, and looking anxious for him to join her.

Ed caught up to her easily and they ran down the sidewalks, dodging people as they went.

"In here!" He hissed and darted into an alley; and Winry followed right after him.

The two ran down the filthy street and out the other end and turned to the right, running down the new street for several blocks. They could still hear footsteps chasing after them and when Ed dared to look back, there were indeed Ministry officials chasing after them. They weren't far behind them, and they were fresh and uninjured; meaning they were more prepared for a fight than Ed was after having just exited one.

Ed and Winry ducked into another alley before they paused to rest, panting loudly and looking around nervously.

"What do we do?" Winry whispered, pausing for a breath.

"I could make a doorway and we could go into this building." Ed whispered even as he pulled his coat off and began turning it inside out –changing the color from brown to black and it also suddenly curled in on itself and became a bomber jacket. He was rather proud of himself for getting the reversible coat now.

"No, they might see the transmutation lights."

"Oh yeah." Ed hissed and looked around, "Uh, here, I'll use a glamour spell to change our appearance."

"A what?" Winry nearly squeaked.

"No time." Ed whispered and he clapped his hands together quietly and waved them over her face and over the length of her hair and her clothing. She was now a brunette, wearing a blue dress with thin straps and thusly exposing her arms. Ed then reached out and pulled the clip from her hair to let the strands fall freely about her shoulders and face and he shoved the clip into his pocket. He wanted to do everything he could to change their appearances as severely and as quickly as possible.

He repeated the process for himself; his hair now black and he took the extra second to change his eyes to blue –after all, so many people told him his eyes were unforgettable, it was better to play it safe than be sorry. He was now wearing a black shirt under his jacket and ripped faded jeans.

"Hurry," He started to head out of the alley, but the footsteps just around the corner of the brick building hinted that the Ministry men were close and had figured they had used this trick of a double-duck.

"Ed?" Winry whispered, moving closer to him as she looked around her shoulder to the other end of the alley.

"Shit…" Ed cursed, turning his back to shield her from view. "When they round the corner I'll…"

"No time." Winry hissed back and suddenly grabbed the lapels of his jacket and shoved him against the wall. She placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled his face down to hers where her lips latched onto his.

Ed's body went stiff and his mind went blank as he stood still and felt her ministrations of her lips against his. He was never truly certain when exactly his arms had encircled her waist and pulled her close, but all he knew was that it felt nice. She was warm and pliant against him.

He vaguely heard footsteps to his left, but her kiss was insistent against his lips and his mind was clear of worries at the moment with nothing registering other than the amazing softness of her lips.

He felt his hand slide up her back and into her length of hair. His fingers twisted about the strands along her neck as he suddenly pressed into the kiss and returned one of his own. He leaned into her and suddenly, his lips moving against hers warmly, and one of her arms slipped over his shoulders and around his neck as he tilted her backwards faintly as his kiss grew more urgent in a slow, smoldering climb.

Voices muttered next their position –and he vaguely heard someone say _'it's not them'_, then the footsteps retreated away from the alley where they were leaning against the wall.

The kiss parted gently, lips lingering for a second longer in time as their breathing mixed and lingered against the other's skin. Someone moved closer; Ed never did find out if it was himself or Winry who moved, but their lips brushed ever so faintly as feeling once again returned to the rest of Ed's body and he slowly pulled back.

His eyes opened, the golden color breaking past the glamour spell, and he stared into Winry's blue eyes while his mind gathered together his scattered senses and his first coherent thought was _'this is nice'_.

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

I'm soooo sorry this took so long ;.; but yeah… I think I needed a lil' break to try and get things worked out again –and I also wanted to focus on where I am at in the writing of this story. (I am more then just several pages ahead)

I hope this was good though. I didn't get as much time to correct this as I wanted (I only got to proof read it once! O.0 not good) so there ARE a bunch of mistakes in this puppy and I want to apologize for them now. But I liked this chapter, I don't know why! It was sooooo easy to write and soooo much fun to conceive; but then the re-write was torture and I was all 'bleh, I don't wanna…'

So this week was hard for some reason; and I still have this horrid paper in English I need to write (and I am NOT a technical writer! I'm a novelist damnit! How the hell am I supposed to write an informational paper? Gah!) and then also we had my niece all week and my niece likes me so I was required to play with her ;) not that I mind. I love getting on the floor and playing My Little Ponies with her. Teehee. Oh! And also watching 'The Cat Returns' the Miyazaki movie about Baron. She LOVES that movie! She crawls into bed with me and demands we watch it, so I've watched that movie seven days in a row now. Heh.

I hope I made Ed's fight seem smooth o.0 I don't think I did. I wanted to go back to his hand-to-hand fighting; because let's face it, he's dang good at it. But I think I messed it up this time around.

And I hope I didn't offend any British out there with the comment about 'British clerks'. The only reason I mentioned it is because my friend is in London right now and that was the first thing he mentioned was that compared to the US, the British have this 'whatever' attitude towards their customers. There is no customer service in the UK as he put it; so I just wanted to reflect that. And also to show the difference between the muggles and the wizards. So yeah, no offense meant, I was just trying to keep with the idea

But anyway… the things I did like in this –Al's moment of realization that he has a brother complex (Ed hasn't gotten there yet). I love how he realizes that _he is_ dependent on Ed for a lot of things; and also due to the fact Ed was gone for two years, he wants to monopolize him and keep him to himself. And now… with them separated… hohohoho! (-evil author laugh-)

And I loved my idea for the illusion spell. Yes, not the most original, but I still love it! Teehee -

But I do admit, I liked watching Ed being forced to take Winry shopping. I would like a show of hands of men who enjoy going shopping with their girls (-hears crickets chirping-) yeah, figured as much. Maybe it's just the confrontation between them that meshes and just fits perfectly amongst those random romantic, sweet, squee-able moments. It's nifty. But this will be another one added to the 'must re-read and re-write soon' list… so far I'm three chapters in a row o.0 not good.

But thank you for all the reviews! It makes me all warm and it helps me refocus if I do do something funny in a chapter, it puts me back on track and keeps 'em in character.

Reviews are brilliant motivators and Questions are always welcome! Keep 'em coming!

Thanks for everything guys

Melissa the Damgel

Oh! Important! (p.s. This is NOT _the _kiss for these two. Oh no, this is a plot twist for them. I don't wanna reveal much; but I'll just say this; this kiss will do nothing but make things harder for them ;) )

"If you lose your arm, don't come pointing at me"


	14. Special: The Calm Before the Storm

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. …you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

!Author's Note!:

Woohoo!!!! I just made 11,000 hits! (-giggles and dances about happily-) I can't believe it! This is so incredibly cool:D

when I started this it was just a silly lil' story to get out of my head and now it's turning into an epic adventure that just keeps going! It's like the Energizer Bunny on crack; it keeps going… then crashes for a week and a half then gets another shot and keeps going.

So in the spirit of celebration, I made another:

Special Edition Short-Extra!

Just for you lovable readers ;) Enjoy!

--------

Special Edition Short-Extra! #2

--------

The Calm Before the Storm

--------

Perry smirked, staring out the window while he ran his hand over his chest slowly –teasing his nipples through the fabric of the robes the man wore. His eyes were dark with pleasure even though they were narrowed with a hatred so pure it caused a shiver of delight to run up his spine.

For the being impersonating Perry, he loved it both ways. Pleasure was nothing without pain, and lust was nothing without hatred.

"I wonder what I shall do today." He smirked at his reflection then scowled. "I hate this face." He hissed, longing to transform into his preferred form –or even that Miss Desire form he had grown fond of. It was amazing how many men out there would screw anything with a pretty face. And he especially loved the looks of absolute horror on those same men's faces when they were suddenly shoved against the wall and _they _were the ones being taken.

He especially loved the way the blood ran down their body after he killed them.

"Humans are disgusting." He spat suddenly and turned away from the window –one last flick of his fingers over his hard nipples before he took a seat at his desk.

Sprawling out in his chair, Perry gazed up at the ceiling and a slow smile crawled up his face. "I think I'll go out and play. Maybe I can play with the runt. Hopefully they captured him by now. I'd love to destroy him like I did his little _girlfriend._" He snorted and his grin grew wider. Purple cat eyes flashed over the warm brown of the original Perry's eyes and flecks of gold flashed through them as memories of torturing Winry filled his mind.

"Mmm, that _was_ my favorite. Shame the magic kept me from doing more…" He purred to the ceiling, closing his eyes as he relived the scene of watching the drugged woman crying as he slapped her face with his mechanical hand –watching her lip split and blood fly from her mouth as her head was whipped to the side.

"Would have loved to do more," He purred again, a hand running down his stomach, stopping at the hem of his pants before moving back up. "Watch her scream; beg." He whispered.

'_You're disgusting!' _He remembered himself yelling at the girl.

She sobbed all the harder and shook from her chained position against the wall.

He did have to admit, he loved the way she felt trapped between him and the wall. He remembered the delight he got as her glazed, glassy eyed had snapped open and stared at him as his new face grinned at her, forcing her legs apart to shove his hips between them. She hadn't resisted, just looked confused. Then she cried in pain as he punched her in the face.

How he would have _loved_ to do more! But the magic in that room allowed for only so much. He had learned that the hard way the first time he had interrogated her. He _had_ attempted rape. He had _always_ wanted to do something to the Fullmetal Brat that would completely destroy him –and he figured the girl would be the best way. After all, he had seen his face on _that_ day.

But the magic wouldn't allow such an act to take place. It allowed bodily injury to a certain degree before the magic actually took over and it had incarcerated him –him, the interrogator!- and transported him to the room across the hall where the healers were on standby.

He hadn't been allowed to go back in and see her the rest of the day. But the next day had been twice as fun –for he had transformed into Edward Elric again. And how he had loved watching her go completely still and silent as she stared at him with a mixture of hope, love, and terror.

Perry sat up and stretched, rubbing his neck as he glanced to the clock on his wall. It was nearly five –his men should be back soon with the runt and his kid brother. The Umbridge woman had been delighted after speaking with him –he almost felt jealous that she was taking more delight in capturing the brothers than he was!

Taking a deep breath and once again standing from his chair, the imposter moved back to the window and stared down into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. "Hmm; shame I can't capture the pipsqueak myself. It'd be fun to torture him too."

Anger filled him suddenly and he snarled at his reflection, "How could that happen? After everything that I went through, how could _it_ let them be happy? How could it let that little brat get his body back, and not only that; but let them be together again! It's shit, that's what it is!" He smashed his hand into his wall, the bones crackling as they shattered. Purple eyes looked to his injured hand and stared at it before a circle of light moved over it and returned the bones to normal.

Looking back out into the Government he had not only successfully infiltrated, but was successfully controlling to a degree, the man smirked, his eyes flashing purple once more, "I'll have my fun –even if I have to smuggle them out of this damn place. "

Now he just had to wait for his men to return with their prey.

---------- ----------

"Have you guys seen Alphonse today?" Hermione asked as she thumped the large tombs she was currently reading onto the coffee table before she took a seat, first looking to Ron then Harry who sat in opposite armchairs while playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

Ron shook his head as he contemplated his next him, his eyes darting about the board and his mind twisting in possible strategies before he cautiously reached out and moved a pawn across the board.

"Nah, haven't seen him since this morning when we went to see him in the hospital wing… why?" Harry asked, glancing at her before he looked to the checkered board and reached out, his fingers moving faintly over his knight before he changed his mind quickly and moved to his bishop.

Ron smirked as he moved his knight forward and quickly relieved his friend of his bishop. "I've told you, you have to watch your every move." He chided in a sing-song manner.

Harry scowled and leaned back in the wing-backed chair as he waited for Ron to go.

With a frown and a heavy sigh, Hermione sat there a moment –waiting for the boys to acknowledge her. When neither glanced at her, she sighed loudly once again and waited.

Several long moments passed before Ron –who had lifted his knight to move- finally glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and paused, "… You wanted to say somethin' 'Mione?" He asked carefully.

Hermione sat up straight and nodded, "I just wanted to know if you might have heard anything. Alphonse was supposed to meet me after dinner in the library, but he never showed. Alphonse has _never _been late to one of our study sessions!" She squealed the last word. Hermione was truly worried and was jumping to conclusions before either of the boys were for the first time since she became a Hogwarts' student.

Ron shrugged, moving a pawn across the board, "Maybe he decided he had better things to do than study?"

"Ronald…" Hermione drawled in a disapproving manner.

"Maybe he got detention and couldn't get a chance to speak with you." Harry offered logically.

Hermione leaned back on the sofa, nodding her head at his words, "Maybe… But it's been nearly two hours…"

"You know Snape, he likes to hand out long detentions. He might not even get back till midnight if Snape see's fit." Harry grumbled and roughly shoved a pawn towards Ron's and the little chess piece took his anger as a sign to beat the living daylights out of the other and smash it into dust.

With a small shake of her head she sighed, "I don't know… I didn't think he was going to classes today because he was going to have a private lesson with McGonagall, then later with Snape."

Ron sighed and looked at her with a hint of annoyance, "Look, 'Mione, what could possibly happen to Al? The kid is… well… a kid! Who would kidnap a kid who takes delight in being swarmed by furry fuzz-balls?"

Harry turned his green eyes on Hermione and leveled his gaze onto her as he silently stared at her, weighing her worry against logic before he spoke. "Look; if he's not back by curfew we'll sneak down to the hospital and we'll see if he's there. If he's not we'll worry. All right?"

"What if he went to get Ed? I mean, he did say he missed him this morning at breakfast." Ron shrugged and leaned back in his chair, giving up on the chess game for now.

Frowning, Hermione shook her had, "I don't think the teachers would just let a student leav-"

"He's not even an official student." Harry pointed out. "If Al wanted to leave, Dumbledore would probably let him.

"But…"

"Come on Hermione; Al isn't this perfect student. Even _he_ could skip having lessons. Now can we please get back to our game? I'm about ready to wallop Harry a good one."

Harry blinked then frowned as he leaned forward in his chair once again to look over the board, "How? I thought I was going to win."

Ron nearly cackled in delight, "You're not looking ahead again…" He drawled and reached forward, moving his king forward.

With a groan and a heavy sigh, Harry scratched the back of his head –suddenly seeing what Ron was taunting him about.

But Hermione wasn't as convinced. She glanced towards the portrait hole, hoping to see Al come running through it, apologizing for being late and for being so difficult to find.

"You know, I've been thinking about that girl, Winry." Harry said suddenly as he watched in despair as another of his pieces was smashed to tiny pieces. "I'm surprised at how Ed has changed. He's so…"

"Loud?" Ron supplied.

Harry frowned, "No… Well, yes; he yells more with her around. But…"

"Happy?" Hermione asked, looking to the boys now –allowing herself a moment to stop worrying about Al.

The young man thought for a second before he shook his head, "No; I mean he was happier when Al appeared. I think I mean that he's just… so…" Harry stopped himself again and took a moment to consider his options before he looked back up at his friends, "Content."

Hermione tilted her head as she studied Harry, thinking over his choice of words. She leaned back in the cushions and nodded, "I think you're right. He's happier, yes…"

"And louder," Ron shot out.

"…but he's content. He doesn't seem as obsessed about finding a way home." Hermione finished with a glare at Ron."

Nodding in agreement, Harry looked to the board again, studying it then reached out and moved his king forward. Ron blinked and frowned –obviously Harry had done something right.

Harry looked back to Hermione, "It does seem like he hasn't rambled about his theories about getting back through that… gate-thing… he's always talking about. And I haven't seen him carry a book stuffed with papers since he rescued her."

Ron grumbled in his throat as he considered his options. He peeked over at his two friends then sighed –deciding he needed to add his two cents. "I think he's just happy to finally have who he wants to be with here with him. He has his brother who he practically talked our bloody ears off about; and then Winry, who he mentioned now and then. He never talked about her much, but he always went real quiet. Even _I _figured out she meant more to him than he was lettin' on. I think that even though he'd like to get home, if he was stuck here the rest of his bloody life, he'd be happy because he has his best mate and his girl here with him." He told them rather frankly then his eyes lit up as he moved one of his pieces across the board and smirked at Harry, looking rather smug and cocky as though silently telling him to 'beat that!' with the glimmer in his eyes.

The two just stared at him, ignoring his self-righteous grin. They were speechless at first. Ron not only explained something profoundly deep to them, but he had also been the one to figure it out –the latter of the two was the most shocking.

Hermione tilted her with a twinkle in her eyes, "Ronald… I didn't realize you were so… observant!" She smiled slowly –more than a little bit of admiration and… pride… were shimmering in her warm eyes.

Turning away and blushing deeply, Ron shrugged quickly, "Whatever..." He mumbled and fidgeted nervously.

"You know…"

"…Ed does the exact same thing…"

"…when Winry..."

"…is around." two voices behind the trio announced with a teasing drawl to their words.

Ron groaned and closed his eyes, Harry looked up, faintly smirking, and Hermione turned in her seat and smiled. Fred and George strolled around the couch on opposite sides and took their seats on either side of Hermione –and they both quickly threw their arms over the back of the couch behind her shoulders.

The twins wore the same identical smirk on their faces as they glanced to each other over Hermione's head before they turned sly looks over to Ron. "Oh yeah, Ed jumped…"

"…down our throats when we…"

"…were teasing Winry."

"It was just all fun and…"

"…games, but as soon as I offered…"

"…to take her out…"

"…Ed nearly flayed me alive." The brothers chattered wildly.

They both snickered suddenly though as they glanced to one another.

"Though it was bloody brilliant to see that," Fred said.

"I'll say. I don't think I ever enjoyed teasin' the bloke so much." George waved his hand, grinning hugely.

"Like the other day when we caught him…"

"..staring at her! Oh that was great!" George finished for Fred, laughing out loud at the memory.

Hermione smiled and shifted in her seat, "What happened?" She asked eagerly. Though she seemed 'one of the boys', Hermione couldn't stop her female curiosity in this matter.

George grinned and leaned in closer to the girl, his arm slipping about her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

Ron gave a funny squeak in his chair as he stared at his brothers leaning in and draping themselves around Hermione. He went as ridged as a board and his eyes grew wide.

"Well, the thing is, you all were in class. Fred and I…"

"…we decided we had enough of DADA, so we got out of class with…"

"…our Skiving Snackboxes. We were headin' down to Madam Pomfrey's when we saw Winry…"

"…fiddling with something in the hall. So we thought we'd head over and ask if she needed help…"

"…but as we got closer, we saw him!" George hissed to draw out the drama of the moment.

Fred nodded wisely, "Ed was leaning against the wall just staring at her with this little smile. He seemed really…"

"…out of it?" George asked.

Shaking his head, Fred waved his hand, "Naw, somethin' else. He was bloody… entranced…"

"Yeah! Entranced! That's the word. He was just watching her like he could have done that all bloody day."

Fred snickered, "I think he would have if we hadn't popped in."

George laughed at the memory too. "And remember how red he got?"

"Ooh, that was the best part! He went as red as…"

"…a flying lava imp! Positively brilliant if you ask me."

"It's a good thing you did ask us, because it was fantastic. And Ed tried to deny it even though he had been caught red-handed!" Fred shouted with a laugh.

"The bloke actually thought we believed him after he told us she was just his mechanic –for the hundredth time."

"I don't get how he thinks he can get away…"

"…with calling her that." George shook his head as though disgusted that Ed was so defensive. "Though I can't blame the bloke; that Winry bird is…"

"…a fine specimen of female stock." Fred nodded sagely as the twins turned to look at one another and nod together as though they were two old men agreeing upon an old memory in solemn remembrance.

George grinned suddenly as he leaned in closer to the girl sandwiched between him and Fred. He patted her hand reassuringly as a smile curled over his face –a rather teasing one at that. "But don't worry, 'Mione! You're just one step away from joining Winry…"

"…on every blokes list of girls they'd like to…"

Ron jumped up from his seat, his face scarlet red and his body shaking in anger. It even looked as though steam was coming out of his ears and his hair stood on end. "You two are prats!" He shouted and reached out, grabbing Hermione's wrist and tugging her up from the couch. "You don't have to sit with those wankers! Come on; we have to go find Al!" He said all too quickly, making it an order rather than a suggestion.

Fred and George just laughed. As they settled back into the couch they somehow managed to take up the same position –arms thrown over the back and their right foot propped up on the coffee table.

"Think our little Ronikins…"

"…has finally found himself…"

"…a bird to take home to mummy-dearest?"

"Mum will love her."

"She already does, George."

"Right, right. So she does."

The twins chuckled as Ron's face seemed to grow purple as his embarrassment grew.

Harry was in his chair, attempting to hold back his laughter; but there was a faint look of realization in his eyes as he stared at his two flushed and flustered friends. He had seen the signs and had acknowledged them –like last year when Ron had pouted and brooded when he wasn't the one to take Hermione to the ball- but he hadn't _realized_ what they meant. It was weird –your best mate liking your other best mate. But at the same time he was happy.

Hopefully everyone else would survive their long-distance flirting.

Ron fidgeted before he ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, leaving a rather confused and embarrassed Hermione at the foot of the stairs.

She cocked her head and looked after him before she dared to peek back at the three boys watching her. Clearing her throat gently and fidgeting a bit with her robes and making it look as though she were just brushing some lint away; she looked back to the boys and offered a small smile, "Well… Al's not back yet…"

"Ron pointed that out." Harry told her; trying so hard not to laugh. It was like watching a car wreck –no matter how horrible it was, you just couldn't look away.

She puffed herself up just a bit, "Well!" She said as though that would be enough to defend herself, "Are you going to get your cloak?"

Sighing loudly, Harry slapped his hands on the arms of his chair as he heaved himself out of it with a groan. "Fine." Then something boiled in his gut and he couldn't help but grin wickedly, "You sure you don't want to head on up and help Ron get it? You know he always enjoys your help."

Fred and George snorted and they both slapped their hands to their foreheads as they stifled their laughter.

Hermione blushed deeply and straightened up. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fine, maybe I will!"

The boys just snickered.

"Eh, Harry, I can't find your cloak…" Ron called as he headed back down the stairs, but was suddenly stopped in a whirlwind of robes and bushy hair.

"Come along then, Ronald. I'll help you look!" Hermione told him as she took his hand and tugged him back up the stairs, dragging him along as his jaw dropped, his eyes bugged out of his head and his blush returned in full force.

And the three boys continued to laugh.

George jumped to his feet and ran over to the stairs suddenly –leaping over a chair in his haste to get to the stairs before they disappeared completely, "Oi! Ron's taking a girl to his room!"

And the boys snorted and hacked in laughter.

---------- ----------

Author's Note:

yeah, it's short, but the other chapter is coming soon, I'm sorry it's taking so long. Basically what happened is that I was correcting it and it occurred to me I have to overhaul the entire thing. I need to change so much in it and it's a big job - heh, but I'm a'comin! I promise! I ain't dropping this puppy! I swore to myself that if I started something on I would not let it die like so many stories on it. So I promise, even if I don't update for two weeks, or even a month, it won't die! (-gives ya'll a grin and a thumbs up-)

and I hope you enjoyed this silly short Special Edition Short-Extra! (or SESE! As I'll refer to it). I wanted to add the trio talking about the _other_ trio, so this is what came of it at 1 in the morning. Heh I'm rather proud of it. I just like how Fred and George talk back and forth and finish each other's sentences as they tease Ron and Hermione. I love the twins! Wee!

And I'm sorry to ya'll who were looking forward to seeing Ed and Winry and their .. uh… I'll not say any more, but it'll be worth it! I promise! Hang on! That'll definitely be in the next post!

But I did like the angst that Envy has at the beginning. I don't know why I wrote it. I think I was in a bad mood from work so I took it all out on him. But it turned out good and it also hints at some of the trauma Winry went through; but there is a twist to it all so it's not as straight forward as 'he molested!' crap. Oh no, I like twists ;) so I promise it'll be different.

And I think I should stop babbling because I'm giving too much away! So I'll see ya'll next time and thanks sooooo much for all the reviews! 20 this time! (-squees!-)

And as always, Reviews are awesome motivators and Questions are always welcome! Joyables to ya'll!

Melissa the Damgel


	15. All at Once

Fullmetal Alchemist

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. …you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

--------

Ch. 13

--------

All at Once

--------

Also a happy 15,000 hit special! Joyables!

--------

_Their lips lingered together. Sight was not needed; just the faint puff of breath against their lips was enough for now. But his hand smoothed down her hip, tickling her spine and it caused her to shiver as the wonder of it all filled her mind. _

_Slowly she opened her eyes, staring into the content yet dazed expression of Edward's face. His eyes were still closed and his lower lip trembled faintly. It was just enough for her attention to be caught, and it was just enough to draw her forward as though she forgot about the invisible shields that had been placed between them years ago that kept their lips at bay for so long._

_Winry inched closer and she gently pressed their lips together for one last kiss –one last memory for her before he woke from his daze and her momentary hope was shattered._

_He moved back slightly as his eyes fluttered. Winry's eyes locked onto them, watching his lashes move upwards and his golden eyes quiver as they focused upon hers; and they just stared. _

_With warmth flooding her cheeks, Winry felt her hope rising once more. She dared not move, not wanting this spell to break. _

_Edward took in her nervous expression and the way her eyes focused in on him as she held her breath. His fingers moved against her back and caressed the fuzzy sweater she wore that was hidden by the illusion. He was right, it _was_ incredibly soft. It felt good against his fingers –tickling the tips even as he traced her body beneath his hands. _

_But it all had to end. With a jolt_ his brain turned back on and he jerked back slightly, banging his head against the bricks. He hissed in pain, cursing as he pulled his hand back to rub his head –but his fingers; having gotten tangled in her hair; tugged on her scalp and Winry cried out in pain.

"What did you do that for?" Ed demanded as he shook his hand to get her hair off his fingers. His face grew brighter in color as he tried to avoid looking at her.

Winry's own face was turning red as she reached up to help pick her hair out from between Ed's fingers. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Well… that's not the point." Ed stuttered, wishing he could step farther away from her –but with his back against the wall it was rather hard getting away; and it was hard to not notice the way she was still leaning into him –her thighs brushing his; her hand resting on his hip; her breasts…

He had to get away from her!

He was forced to touch her again as he placed his hands her shoulders and push her away to arms length. He kept his hands on the illusion of her bare shoulders as his thumb twitched and rubbed against the fuzzy sweater though it looked as though he was pulling down the strap of her disguise; and his face burst into a scarlet haze.

Edward's eyes darted back and forth from her face to the entrance of the alley. He realized that short of finding her brunette hair weird, she was positively radiant. It was hard not to look at her, yet his embarrassment made it hard to keep his eyes on her.

"Y… you could have warned me… or… uh… we could have done something else… or…" Ed fumbled with his words, trying so hard to discredit her artfully executed plan even as the dead hamster in his brain flopped around atop the wheel as it continued to turn slowly.

Winry puffed her lips out in annoyance, "You're just mad because my plan worked."

Ed's brain died again –the wheels were slowing even further. He peeked back and saw her pouting mouth and his own sensitize lips parted, wanting to latch onto her kiss swollen ones and taste her once again. With another shake to wake himself up, Ed sidled out from between her and the wall and he peeked around the corner. He gazed up and down the street, looking for any Ministry men that might still be lingering within the streets of London.

Turning to look at her, he realized she had been talking and he hadn't answered her question. Ed hesitated as he racked his brain to try and remember what she had just asked him. He hadn't really heard her, but it had always been better to just deny it and continue fighting than tell her to repeat herself –at least from his past experiences. "Uh… no…" He trailed off, hoping that answer would be sufficient.

Winry's cheeks colored faintly and she looked away shyly, rubbing her right arm a few times to calm her nerves. He hadn't denied it this time… maybe..? She felt the extremely soft sweater atop her skin –though with the illusion she seemed to be rubbing her arm. It was unnerving to watch it and know otherwise. She used to think seeing was believing, but after this experience, not anymore.

The two went quiet and it was at that moment awkwardness reared its ugly head between the two young adults.

Ed fidgeted before he finally just nodded and motioned her to follow him out of the alley.

She moved close to his side and the two wandered out onto the street. She could see his shoulders grow stiff and he suddenly was on edge. Winry frowned and tried to think of a reason why he might be so guarded –but a shiver up her spine caused her to peek over her shoulder, and she too grew stiff in realization. Ministry men were following them; and more were coming out of an alley behind them; all still on the hunt.

This batch of Ministry men were dressed in muggle clothes; but the wands in their pockets and the little badge near their shoulders gave them away.

"Ed…" She whispered, reaching out for his hand and gripping it between both her palms.

He jerked sharply, his face turning red almost immediately. "Winry…" He squeaked then stopped himself. His golden eyes lingered on her scared features and he straightened up ever so slightly. He twisted his hand between hers and took one of them, and tugged her closer. "Just keep walking, don't look back." He hissed, dragging her along.

Winry gasped and followed helplessly with her hand held prisoner in his. She tried to keep pace, but he was moving too quickly and he continued to drag her along for several blocks.

The two continued moving through the crowd as quickly as possible, weaving their way through the bustle as easily as though they had done this a million times –though the train stations in Central had given them plenty of practice.

Licking her lips nervously, Winry dared to peek over her shoulder once again.

The men were still there –and they were staring right at them. One man looked up towards the sky and nodded a few times then whispered to the others –their eyes locking onto her face and they stiffened before they nodded and moved quickly, shoving their way through the crowd towards them.

"Ed!" Winry squeaked.

Ed turned sharply, shoving her back behind him, "Get going!"

"No!" Winry growled and shoved at his back but she trembled as she looked to the men approaching them.

The muggles surround them didn't seem to notice, in fact, the area was quickly beginning to become abandoned and muggles began to wander away from the area as though by some force they no longer wanted to go down that street anymore –even cars were turning away and taking different routes to their owner's destinations.

"What's going on?" Winry asked, backing up with Edward as the Ministry men were quickly approaching now that the streets were deserted.

"It's most likely a muggle repelling charm. They probably cast it as soon as they saw us." Ed explained and his eyes darted upwards, again cursing as he spotted men circling above them on brooms. "Shit," he cursed.

Winry raised her eyes and blinks in surprise, "Are… those men flying?" She asked in a low voice that hinted at denial ready to take over.

"Well yeah, you saw the kids at Hogwarts during their Quidditch practices, right?"

"I thought it was only a school sport, I didn't think they just flew around on brooms because it was a great way to travel!" Winry shouted, flinging a hand away from her side.

Edward blinked then offered her a silly grin, "The next time we're out I'll take you to see a dragon." He snickered as Winry glared at him for his smart-ass comment.

The Ministry moved quickly. The majority of the group took a wedge-shaped formation while others sprinted off to surround the two.

Ed took a step back, holding his arm out to keep himself between the Ministry and Winry. He backed up further, pushing him and Winry towards a building. Granted, no sane person would have backed themselves into a corner and cut off all possible escape routes –but this was the Fullmetal Alchemist. Not even a wall could stop him.

"Lay down your wand and hold your hands above your head –no clapping!" a man in front shouted, stepping slightly away from the wedge formation he was in.

Snorting, Ed shrugged, "I'm not surrendering."

The man inhaled deeply and clenched his hands into fists, "By order of the Minister of Magic, you are under arrest for the assault of over three dozen Aurors and Ministry agents, for the breaking and entering of the Ministry of Magic, and for the illegal use and possession of magical items clearly prohibited by declaration num-"

Yawning, Ed clapped his hands and touched the wall near Winry's hip. Flashes of blue light and swirling energy rustled the air and breathed across the audience as though laughing. "Shut up." Ed drawled while a cannon appeared from the wall, taking aim at the man talking.

The man's face paled, his jiggling second chin seemed to stop moving for a moment before he gave a shout and jumped backwards. His hand that held his wand darted up and out in front of him.

Ed grinned darkly with a silly twist in it before he yanked a cord and the cannon fired in a dazzling array of sounds, colors, explosions and smoke.

The cannon ball soared through the air, heading straight for the man.

"A-a _reducto!_" he shouted and waved his wand wildly. Luckily for the wizard, the cannon ball burst into nothing more than dust and small pebbles. But, unfortunately, a moment later Ed's fist drove deep into his stomach and dropped the man into a gaping, breathless heap upon the sidewalk.

Ed leapt the curb and twisted about in the air, having enough momentum to crack the heel of his foot into the face of another man before he touched ground again only to dive forward and roll over his head then back to his feet –missing another spell shot out from a not-so-startled Ministry man.

The Minsitry agents might have been troubled, but they weren't paralyzed. The men quickly regrouped and surrounded the alchemist.

"Come quietly and the sentence will be redu-"

"Like I believe you!" Ed slapped his palms together and touched the ground, and he suddenly was rising in the air as a pillar grew under him.

Winry stumbled backwards, her eyes narrowed as she fumbled about behind her back and pulled out her wrench, holding it above her head like a ninja might to poise herself and be ready to throw a bladed star into her victim's chest.

"If you surrender now, you won't be sent to Azkaban." A young man in his mid thirties explained as he held out a hand towards Winry.

He moved closer, and a bit faster than expected and Winry shouted, launching her wrench at the man –and effectively knocking him out for the rest of the week.

"Carter!" A man called and rushed to the unconscious man. He fell to his knees and shook the man on the ground, slapping his cheeks a few times; but when no reaction was given, the man's eyes rose to glare at Winry and he snarled at her. He raised his wand quickly and stumbled to his feet, as his arm reached back, ready to launch a spell.

"Winry!" Ed shouted and clapped his hands, slamming them to the pillar he stood upon.

"_Reducto!"_ the Ministry agent spat. The light rushed at the young woman. But as the light was just a foot away, a pillar of rock smashed down from Edward's perch, cutting the spell in half and causing the front end to connect with Winry's body and the other half to crumble the pillar.

Winry flew backwards and straight through a pane of glass and into a muggle shop. She rolled across the floor, threw the broken glass before she collided with a display case and caused it to topple onto her even as she continued her dangerous and chaotic tumble. The only reason she came to a stop, was when her body smashed into a flimsy row of shelves. Those too fell atop her, and she suddenly lay perfectly still with her face hidden from view and her hair splayed across her back.

Ed stared, his face white and his right hand shook uncontrollably. His lips moved soundlessly, though it was her name he mouthed.

"Contain the girl, don't kill her!" the jiggling second chinned man barked and waved his free hand towards her as his other hand waved and motioned towards the twenty foot pillar Ed stood upon. "Get _him!_"

Ed panted, his eyes were wide and his hands curled into fists. His face began to twist and his lip curled back to reveal his teeth as though he were a snarling dog.

"_Immobulus!"_ the Ministry agents upon their brooms called together as they darted down towards Edward in a tactical formation.

Turning on his heel, Ed flipped over his head and fell down towards the ground and effectively avoiding their joint attack. At the last moment he clapped his hands and placed them upon himself, _"Wingardium Loviosa!"_ His decent stopped just a foot above the ground, and just as suddenly he dropped himself the rest of the way to the ground before he darted away, ducking down low and making a bee-line towards the man who had sent Winry flying.

Ed's fist reached the man first. He grabbed him by the collar of his work robes and smashed him into the wall before his fist reared back and connected with his jaw, "You bastard!"

----------

The men moved cautiously into the shop. A tall man with a twisting silver goatee and a mustache that looked to have been plastered upwards into a curl with bacon fat; stepped into the mess of wires, tools, gardening supplies, and screw drivers.

"Spread out, check every row and under every shelf. I want to leave no barrel unturned. Perry wants the girl arrested alive –the boy we can deal with later." the older man called out, waving his hand with his wand to motion for them to spread out.

The Ministry men moved reluctantly from each other. They shuffled through the shop with silent steps that were betrayed by the rustling of their robes.

Winry shook from her crouched position under a shelf that was sheltered by two barrels of bolts and brooms. Her hand was atop her stomach from where the spell had hit her, and a cut bled down the side of her cheek among various other cuts and bruises from her unexpected flight through a pane glass window and harsh landing through a shelf of tools and other metal objects. She closed her eyes as she heard the men's steps approach her at the back of the store.

Fear was the constant feeling within her breast. How was she to fight something she didn't even understand? They were here to arrest her and Ed and it sounded as though they wouldn't take no as an answer.

She thought back to all those times she had argued with Ed about alchemists not being as tough as they looked and she suddenly took back all those claims. Ed was holding his own against these men while she was cowering in a corner.

With a small intake of breath, Winry lifted her head and stared out at the shop from behind a slit between the two barrels. The fear clung to her like a second skin, but within her, warmth gathered. It burned her belly and rose into her chest like a sweeping fire that consumed everything in its path; and the fear was the first thing the fire devoured.

Inhaling slowly, Winry took a moment to study her surroundings. She was surrounded by tools of every shape and size ranging from screw drivers, to saws, to hammers, and wrenches. She stared at the bucket of wrenches just to the right of her and slightly under the shelf she was crouched under. She looked to the barrels in front of her, before she dared to peek at the shelf above her that held various sizes of metal poles, wooden planks, and boxes of nails and screws.

Glancing back out into the isle the Ministry men were inspecting, she watched as they turned to lift a pile of boards away from a shelf to look under it. Winry darted her hand out and grabbed a tool belt that hung from a hook on the wall to her right, and she dragged a second belt along in her haste. She wriggled about under the shelf, buckling the two about her waist as silently as possible. Her eyes looked back out through the space between the barrels to the men and watched their movements, their pace, and the way they whispered to each other. They were carefully putting the wooden slabs back in place and then once again turned their back. One activated a levitation spell and lifted the other upwards to check the very tops of the shelves for her presence.

Winry reached out for the bucket as she moved to her knees. As silently as possible she reached within and pulled out wrenches to load into her tool belts. Once she had every last wrench in her grasp, Winry moved from under the shelves with a shaky breath –the fear once more digging into her skin, but that fire held it at bay enough for her courage to jump to the forefront.

"Hey!" She shouted with her hand curling more tightly around the wrench she held.

The men turned quickly and pointed their wands at her, studying her but looking more confused than threatened.

"Put the tool down and come with us quietly. We'll be certain to put in a good word for you with the Minister." The younger man told her, offering her a soft smile. His blue eyes were so gentle, silently reassuring her that he told her the truth.

Ministry men rushed from all over the shop towards the shout. They appeared from around shelves, appearing from doorways in a flurry of movements and clothe to join their companions and form a semi-circle in front of the woman.

Winry studied the blonde man, taking note of the red ring upon his forefinger on his right hand; the same hand he held out to her with his wand grasped in his hand. She looked back to his eyes and found herself hesitating –maybe it would be wise just to surrender. It was all just a misunderstanding anyway; right?

But the older man standing next to the blue eyed man didn't look so promising. He practically snarled as he stepped forward, "Just hurry it up, lass."

With a faint sigh of resignation, Winry lifted her empty hand and placed it in the barrel of bolts at her side and let the round metal rings slide between her fingers over and over again as she gathered them up then let them fall away. "You know; in my world I'm a mechanic." She stated, staring down at the metal then to the wrench in her other hand.

The older man snorted while the younger man raised a brow.

Slowly, Winry dragged her eyes away from the familiar metal that she had played with as a child. Her blue eyes lifted and leveled onto the younger man –silently giving him an apology before she looked to the older man and her gaze grew hard. "And I'm the best there is. You guys are in so much trouble." She offered a smile before it twisted into a look of teasing delight; for Winry Rockbell remembered herself in that moment. In that moment, standing in a hardware store, Winry Rockbell remembered who she was, remembered her strength, and remembered the power she held.

The men dared to glance to one another as they silently asked their fellow Ministry agents what she meant by that.

The man with the bacon greased mustache rounded the corner, his height seemed all the greater as a man half his size followed him as though he was attached to his hip, "Incapacitate her if she won't come willingly." He ordered.

Smiling slowly, Winry lifted her hand holding the wrench and waggled her finger at them, "Come and get me." She purred.

The men looked to their compatriots before they nodded faintly in agreement and raised their wands, ready to attack. A tall, angular man with wild, silver hair was the first to attack. He stepped forward and flicked his wrist confidently, "_Immobu-"_

Before he realized what hit him, he was on the ground with a wrench next to his head.

That attack set off the bomb and the remaining dozen men leveled their wands at her. They opened their mouths to attack only to have their various degrees of spells interrupted as handfuls of screws, nuts, bolts and wrenches flew through the shop with dizzying accuracy. Some form of harmony was created by the wrenches. They cut men off from saying anything, and they also sent men falling backwards with bumps rising upon their brows.

Winry grabbed a bag of round headed screws and flung them out at the men. She wasn't aiming for them specifically, but her goal was to scatter the screws across the floor as widely as she could; and her attempt was a success. She grabbed another handful of bolts, aiming for the men's heads this time and once again caused them to flinch away from the shower of metal upon their heads.

She darted forward, grabbing another bag of screws or nails as she slipped past a Ministry agent. He grunted and reached for her, his fingers curling into the back of her sweater.

Shouting out in surprise, Winry twirled around, the bag swung uselessly high above his head, but her following hand that held another wrench smashed into his skull and the man dropped with a small quiver down his spine.

Hopping behind a barrel, Winry ducked down just as the shelves behind her exploded. Winry screamed and covered her head, protecting herself as best she could from the shower of wood and tools. She stifled a shout of pain as a box of round table saw blades fell from the shelf and against her side, cutting her here and there. But one embedded itself into her thigh near her hip. She stifled a sob and hissed instead and ground her teeth to hold back the pain. She peeked an eye open and stared down at the round blade with its jagged teeth biting into her skin.

Standing slowly, Winry gripped the inside of her right thigh as her other hand carefully took the metal saw in hand. She squeezed her eyes shut then yanked, jerking the blade from her flesh.

Winry screamed, flinging the blade from her as she collapsed to the ground, crawling a few inches before she finally did let a sob out. She had never experienced this sort of pain; of ripped skin, torn muscles, and severed veins.

Glancing down at her thigh, Winry sobbed again as she saw the amount of blood pouring from her leg. She shook and shivered, feeling so cold all of a sudden –but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

Winry looked about quietly, and jerked as she heard the Ministry men rushing forward. She managed to raise herself up onto her good knee snatched up the bag of screws she had brought with her. With a scream, she flung her arm out, letting the contents fly outwards from the force and into the faces of the men.

They jerked backwards in surprise from the screws only to have several wrenches fly out at them a second later and scatter their forces once again.

Winry instinctively reached out and found a bucket of hammers at her side. She grasped a handful and one by one threw them out at the men as though the hammers were throwing axes. They smashed into shelves, toppled over displays, crashed into other tools, and slammed into various hips, shoulders, and stomachs of the Ministry.

She panted, surveying her destruction before she wilted and rested her forehead against her wrist. Her face contorted in pain and a faint hint of tears showed upon her lashes. Gripping her thigh and feeling the soaked blood in her pants, Winry whimpered and looked back up, again throwing hammers and wrenches to buy her time before she looked around herself. "I need to stop the bleeding." She hissed.

At her side, she spied a length of rope. She snatched at it and jerked it towards her –only to drag a wooden wheel free along with it. She growled and pulled some of the rope free, and using one of the saws that had nicked her, she severed the rope and quickly tied it as tightly as possible above the cut to try and stop the bleeding.

Hissing, Winry moved back up to her left knee and jerked a few more hammers from the bucket and let them fly, not aiming anywhere in particular.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ the bacon greased mustache man drawled in a bored voice.

The hammers were jerked from Winry's grasp and she glared at him even as sweat streaked down her brow.

The man raised a bushy eyebrow at her, and he even sighed in a bored manner, "Would you surrender already? This is getting frightfully dull."

Winry scowled at him, struggling to her feet, leaning heavily on the barrels in front of her. She glanced to the side, spying a spade against the wall. Carefully hopping backwards the three feet that separated her from the spade, Winry kept her eyes on the man, "Whatever. I'm not giving up to you." was her only response. She was sure she could have thought up something more unique if she hadn't felt like a chopped piece of meat. She grabbed the tool and leaned heavily on it, using it as a crutch.

The man sighed and stepped forward, his wand rising higher as he leveled it upon the young woman, "You are injured. Surrender now and I can issue you some basic first aid before we transport you to the Ministry where a Medi-witch can administer to you."

"Screw you." Winry spat and flung a wrench out at him. Even the man was surprised at how fast and accurate her aim was and he ducked down sharply with a growl as a bucket of hinges fell atop him.

Winry winced and hobbled towards the door of the shop, throwing random things as she went to try and stop the men.

By this time, the Ministry men had erected several umbrella charms that caused the thrown objects to bounce or slide away from them. They moved swiftly, wands at the ready. She felt a wave of something wash over her; and she vaguely wondered if she was inside of a spell.

Panting and slumping against the door, Winry shook as she stared at the men. She felt so heavy and cold; this wasn't a good sign. An explosion caused every soul within that hardware store to jump. Winry stiffened, shifting just faintly upon her good foot before she peeked over her shoulder to try and see what happened. Smoke and debris rose from the street and fell from the sky in a mockery of a storm that rained rubble from the clouds.

"Ed…" She whispered past blue lips. Looking back to the Ministry men, it felt as though time slowed suddenly. She was watching them through a fog as they moved closer. She felt as though she knew their movements before they were going to make them.

Inhaling sharply, Winry pushed away from the door, her movements slow but determined. She gripped the spade in her hands and lifted it up, the blade facing down but held out threateningly. "Get back!" She croaked, feeling her hands shake.

Several men did peek to their comrades, but it was mostly out of sympathy and concern for the girl. She had injured herself far worse than they had.

"Lass, just put the blade down and let us help you before you die." The bacon greased mustache man told her haughtily.

Swallowing was harder than she remembered, but with her lips curling back and that fire rising in her blue eyes once more, Winry growled and lifted the spade, swinging it outwards and driving the men away from her. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, smashing the spade against shelves and then slamming it against the ground. She lifted it up once again and darted the tool out to the side, cracking a Ministry agent's arm against the spade's tip and breaking his arm, forcing him to drop his wand.

Winry hobbled forward, hopping as best she could to keep up with the men and cut off their voices before spells or charms could be issued.

A wrench flew out the second the spade's blade slapped to the ground. The tool caught a man in the stomach and winded him, dropping him to his knees where Winry dragged the spade out, catching his wand and flinging it away before she lifted the tool again and swung it out and it collided with a man's knuckles. His lips –which had originally been parted to cast an i_mmobulus _spell, curled back in a scream as his broken hand hung awkwardly at the wrist.

Winry reached into her pocket even as the spade continued its flight to her left and she flung out a fistful of bolts to her right. The men lifted their hands to stop the rain of metal, pausing just long enough for her to move. She hopped forward quickly on her left leg and she shot the wooden handle of the spade out into one man's stomach then upwards and into his chin that made him jump then fall backwards unconsciously.

She twisted about as carefully, yet quickly, as possible and caught another man by surprise when she hooked the spade under his ankle and jerked the weapon back, tripping him up even as she let another wrench fly and smash into the arm of another Ministry agent –and she had another broken arm added to her growing list of caused injuries.

"Enough!" The mustached man bellowed, his voice having grown deep and sharp all at once.

Winry stumbled into a shelf, panting heavily and trembling on her one good, yet shaky, leg. She lifted the spade up defensively, her blue eyes flashing dangerously at him, "I'm not going back!"

"Yes you are." He hissed and lifted his wand.

Winry fumbled in her pockets, pulling out a handful of bolts and tossing it at him, but hissed as they slid away without effect and she saw his mouth move even though the world had gone strangely silent and she watched his wrist flick forward to activate the spell along with his words.

----------

_Turning on his heel, Ed flipped over his head and fell down towards the ground and effectively avoiding their joint attack. At the last moment he clapped his hands and placed them upon himself, "Wingardium Loviosa!" His decent stopped just a foot above the ground, and just as suddenly he dropped himself the rest of the way to the ground before he darted away, ducking down low and making a bee-line towards the man who had sent Winry flying. _

_Ed's fist reached the man first. He grabbed him by the collar of his work robes and smashed him into the wall before his fist reared back and connected with his jaw, "You bastard!" _

He threw him to the side and moved quickly towards the hardware store that Winry had been thrown into.

Ministry agents dove from the sky, three sent a score of fireballs flying through the air, dodging and darting in at Ed to keep him in one place; while two other Ministry men on brooms circled slowly, waiting for the right moment to strike without Edward deflecting their attacks. But that was easier said than done. Edward somehow managed to avoid the fireballs as well as keep an eye on the two men in the sky.

"_Protego!"_ Ed called, clapping his hands and lifting them to the sky, stopping several fireballs from colliding with him even as he dropped to one knee, hissing from the strain of holding the shield.

"_Impedimentum!"_ A man shouted behind him.

Cursing loudly, Ed dropped the shield suddenly and scrambled forward, trying to dive to the side, but his left leg was caught in the spell and he spun wildly in a sideways spin before he crashed back onto the ground.

Ed groaned, struggling up onto his hand and one good leg. He looked up, not needing to look at his leg to know it was paralyzed at the moment. He had bigger fish to worry about right then.

"Again! We almost had him!" The man with two chins shouted, waving his men close as he ran down the street towards Ed.

Glancing above him at the men on their brooms, Ed looked back to the Ministry agents moving fast at him and he struggled to lean on his elbow, so his hands were free to clap together.

A wall rose up between him and the men, but in the process the ground beneath him gave way. Ed shouted both in surprise and at his own stupidity for not realizing he had weakened the street's integrity from his various alchemic uses.

He cursed loudly as he landed in the sewers. He rubbed his spine from the various pipes he bumped into on the way down. He glanced up at the hole just a few feet above him then down to his leg. He clapped his hands together and laid his hands upon his leg, "_Mobilia,_" He whispered, and groaned as feeling rushed back into his leg –but it wasn't the good kind of feeling, it was the sort of feeling one got after sitting on their leg for too long, and the blood had to rush back into a sleeping limb all at once. "I'm starting to hate these people more." He growled and stumbled to his feet, wincing as his leg was jarred with tingling fury rushing upwards.

He limped through the narrow corridor that held the sewer pipes and electrical lines, making his way farther down the street, trying to get as close to the hardware store as possible.

"_Lumos!"_ several voices called behind him.

Ed turned quickly, just in time to watch as several wizards dropped down into the sewers after him. Groaning Ed hobbled backwards, eyeing the men as they pointed their glowing wands at him and approached him as swiftly as possible.

Clapping his hands then moving them in a complex pattern, Ed growled and flung a hand out, throwing a hex at the men. The first two suddenly stumbled backwards, shouting in surprise as they walked backwards –with their knee caps having reversed directions.

Shaking his leg out one last time, Ed inhaled deeply then charged. He bowed his head and his hands formed into tight fists before he hopped onto one of the pipes at the last second and barreled into the Ministry men. They shouted in surprise and various spells went off, smashing into the ceilings, walls, and into their fellow agents due to the confined space.

Ed twisted about, lifting a leg despite the cramped room, and kicked outwards, sending one man stumbling back, winded and in pain, and he forced several of his comrades back as well. And without hesitation, Ed ducked a punch from a Ministry man on instinct. He was rather impressed the agent had even attempted to hit him like a man; or a muggle as the wizards would say. Ed grabbed the wizard's ankles and yanked on them, tripping him up and sending him sprawling backwards into several of his comrades.

Grinning manically, Ed snickered in delight and rushed the man he just tripped. He hopped upwards, a foot landing in the man's stomach, and then his head before Ed jumped towards the hole he had made previously. He used another man's head as a stepping stool to help himself up that last inch and he rolled free of the sewers with a small snicker in the back of this throat.

"_Incarcerate!"_

Ed shouted in surprise and struggled against the ropes the double chinned man had summoned. He managed to get one hand free of the ropes and tried desperately to get his hands to touch together; but it was difficult with one hand behind his back.

"Men!" The man barked, waved his arms. The Ministry agents in the air were descending quickly in rapid succession; and men appeared from around barriers and alleys, their wands held at the ready.

Shouting in surprise, Ed wriggled, managing to get to his knees, his hand planted on the pavement below him.

"Edward Elric, you are hereby under arrest under the authority of the Ministry of Magic, and by order of Major General Perry and by order of Minister Fudge himself! Put your hand in the air and surrender! If you do not have a Magi to represent you before the Wizengamot, one will be appointed to you! Do you understand?" The double chinned man shouted, moving in close.

Slowly, a smile grew over Ed's face as he struggled up onto his knees –ignoring the shouts of almost all the men surrounding him, ordering him to either put his hand back on the ground or raise his hand in the air. Ed chuckled suddenly as he shook his head, looking annoyed yet amused all at once, "You guys don't learn, do you?" He asked, raising a brow with a wicked fire gleaming in his eyes. "It always resorts to this."

The men fidgeted, stiffening up as they watched him. One man actually caught onto Edward's movement and shouted a warning, but it was too late, the wand Ed had had in his coat pocket had been shimmied out and into his fingers where he pointed the tip to the ground between his legs, _"Bombarda!"_ he shouted, and the street blew up under him. Concrete erupted from the road and exploded upwards and outwards in a rain of rubble, dust, and debris. It flew into the sky and showered down around them, obscuring sight, the other senses, and bodies.

---------- ----------

Perry narrowed his eyes at the seeing sphere he was speaking into. "What do you mean?"

The double chinned man panted, looking into the small stone he had been given to contact his superior. He dragged himself across the rubble, out towards the edge of the dust cloud Edward had created. "He's more difficult than we anticipated…"

"I gave you _four_ squadrons to capture him! What the hell is wrong with you?" Perry shouted, standing suddenly as he slapped his hands upon his desk. "I want them captured! Bring them to me alive!"

"How? You said you've fought him before, how can we win against him? And the girl… She's-"

"Just bring them to me. You will have to threaten the girl he's with in order to get him to listen to your demands. I don't care how you do it, just get him here."

"But…"

Growling suddenly, Perry rubbed his brow, his left eyebrow twitching as the anger and annoyance rolled off him in waves. But in a voice he was able to control better than he thought he was capable of, Perry opened his eyes even as they flashed purple, and he stared down into the seeing sphere, "Where are you?"

The double chinned man blinked as he slowly comprehended the sudden request, "We are in South Kensington Tube, on Old Brompton Road." He told him in a rush, panting a bit as he wiped away a layer of dust and dirt from his brow.

Perry turned away from his desk and glowered at the wall. "Pathetics, all of them. I hate humans." He growled as his arms crossed and his eyes once again flashed purple before fading once more to brown. "I'll just have to do it myself." He hissed and turned sharply back to the sphere with the man's face in it. "Tell the men I'll be there personally to handle this situation."

"But..! I can't ask you to…"

"You've ruined a simple capture already!" Perry shouted, stalking up to the sphere, "I won't have my name ruined because of your stupidity! Now try to keep them there till I arrive!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" The man stuttered before he disappeared from view.

Perry scowled and turned his head away from the glass ball as though _it_ was the reason he was now in a foul mood. "I should have known the pipsqueak wouldn't be so easily caught. But if I can do it once, I can do it again." He grinned slowly, his smile seemed to lengthen and become wider than humanly possible –but the rows of sharp, pointed teeth also gave this man away as something he wasn't.

Wandering away from his desk, Perry threw open his wardrobe doors and stretched upwards to the top shelf, pulling down a mirror and a knife. Perry closed the doors and hung the mirror up upon a hook that protruded from the wardrobe. Taking the knife, Perry cut his finger and smeared an archaic rune upon the glass before he blew a puff of air against it, "Voldemort." He whispered and lightly touched his brow to the mirror.

Several silent seconds passed and Perry lifted his face away from the mirror, staring intently upon his reflection. The mirror rippled suddenly, shimmering and fading as though it were made of water. Perry's face faded and Voldemort's face appeared, staring calculatedly upon the other man.

"What do you want?" Voldemort drawled with a slither to his voice. He raised a hand and flicked his fingers in the air as though bored to see the man before he placed his chin upon the back of his hand.

Smiling coyly, Perry purred, his voice changing octave and sounded neither male nor female. "Why Voldie, I'm so glad you answered my call."

"What is it." He demanded.

Pouting, Perry laid a hand upon his cheek, "You wound me with your coldness." But that wicked grin flashed across his face and he leaned in close, his hands on either side of the mirror as he stared at Voldemort. "I need you to transport me to a South Kensington… tube… whatever that is. The pipsqueak and his girl are there. The humans are too stupid to capture him; so I'm going to have to go in and… take care of the job."

Voldemore's hairless brow raised a fraction of an inch with a faint look of curiosity crawling upon his face. "The boy, hmm? I'd be very pleased indeed if you could capture him."

Perry purred once more, his head bowing to create a sultry look upon his features, "Mmm, and I'd so love to please you…" He whispered.

Studying the man through the magical link, the corner of Voldemort's lips flickered upwards faintly, "All right, I'll transport you there. But capture the boy; make sure he lives. I'll give you the girl to play with if you succeed."

A grin so wicked and sadistic that it even caused Voldemort's brow to twitch in curiosity, appeared upon Perry's face and his eyes turned purple with the full joy of his reward. "Thank you, Voldie. I won't fail you."

Voldemort raised his wand and waved it in elegance and perfection, whispering the spell under his lips as his magic went through the mirror and surrounded Perry, curling in a mist about his feet and traveling upwards till it swirled about his head in a twisting, blue mist that faded just as suddenly as it began –and Perry was gone.

---------- ----------

The explosion rocked the streets and shattered windows. Ed landed several yards away, bouncing across the asphalt and tumbling painfully over his still bound arm before he came to a stop in the gutter on the side of the road. He groaned and managed to roll off his hand, not happy to find his fingers were beginning to go numb from lack of blood.

"That wasn't my smartest idea." He hissed to himself, shaking his head to clear it before he wiggled his fingers, forcing them to work, and he managed to move his wand he had pressed up against his arm. He had flicked it upwards against his arm to protect it from braking as he flew through the air; managing to hide it away just seconds before he hit the ground. Maneuvering the wand back into his hand, he fiddled the wand around in his fingers so the tip could take aim at his bonds. _"_L_iberatio!"_ He growled, struggling against the ropes and helping the spell along in order to release himself.

Ed shook his head again, rubbing at his scalp where there were several bumps, bruises forming along his cheeks and brow, before he hissed and pulled his hand away, having touched several large cuts he had on his face and scalp he hadn't noticed before.

As the last rope fell free from his wrist, Ed struggled to his feet and looked about the area quickly to try and get a barring on his surroundings. The dust was disorienting, and the rain of rubble that still showered down upon the area was more than distracting.

Stumbling forward, Ed rushed headlong into the dust with his wand already being shoved into his jacket pocket. The sounds of men within that dirt cloud caused Ed to hesitate for a small span of time before he carefully navigated his way in the direction he hoped the shop was located.

He coughed waving a hand in front of his face to clear the dust away; but a second later he scowled at himself and shook his head,_ 'Like that'll help.'_ He grumbled in his mind.

Ed stopped suddenly and turned his head towards a faint hiss that sounded to his right. He squinted his eyes against the dust and held his breath as he waited. His muscles tightened and his eyes closed slowly, allowing his four remaining senses to take over for his lack of sight.

Twisting to the left suddenly, Ed's left foot quickly left the ground and with a simple spin, flew out and slammed into the back of a Ministry agent. The man shouted in surprise and hit the ground hard, scraping his chin across the cement.

Taking the moment this brought him, Ed jumped over the fallen man's legs and ran through the crumbled, destroyed street he had created –leaping over holes that led to the sewers below, dodging boulders, and side stepping unconscious men.

"_I'm not going back!" _

Ed's heart turned cold at the sound of Winry's voice. He had never heard her so forceful and with desperation to her voice quite like _that_ before. But it did make his legs work harder –despite the ache in his hip and the bruise on his thigh- he ran harder, soon clearing the dust and spying the shop just yards ahead of him.

"_Yes you are." _A man hissed.

Leaping over the sidewalk and stumbling through the broken window, Edward watched the man lift his wand with a sneer on his face. His eyes darted to the person the man was staring at so intently; and watched as Winry fumbled in her pockets and pulled out a handful of bolts. He looked back to the man, watching the tossed metal rings bounce off him from a shielding spell.

Time seemed to stop suddenly. Ed watched the man lift his wand, his lips parting to begin the spell he had aimed towards the young woman across from him.

Without thinking, Edward clapped his hands together and flung them outwards, his desperation so honest and rushed, not even his words were needed to cast this spell.

The world around him grew deathly quiet as the _silencio _spell struck the man and spread outwards to every other man and woman within the shop. He panted, standing as still as possible while he watched the man's wand swish and flick sharply –though nothing happened.

The tall man looked to his wand and opened his mouth to speak, but as his tongue wagged uselessly he seemed to be hit with a brick and shock appeared upon his face. He moved his mouth uselessly once again and a hand darted up to his throat as though that would fix the problem.

Moving through the broken window of the display that had been destroyed, Ed didn't waste any time. His fist connected with the closest man he saw and effectively laid him out on the floor. It was about that same moment that the other Ministry agents realized Ed was there, and they all turned, waving their wands and trying to speak wildly, though their wide eyes told him much.

He dropped down to the ground in a crouch; his leg shot out and he swept two sets of feet out from under their owners, forcing the men to fall to the floor in silence. Flipping backwards, he caught himself with his hands pressed to the floor and he flung his legs out, catching three more men in the faces before he twisted back up to his feet in a gracefully yet deadly move. As he backed up carefully, Ed also put himself between Winry and the Ministry agents, his body automatically shifting into a fighting stance, his fists raised, though held away from his body and his jaw was set with determination.

He was ready for anything they might throw at him.

The bacon greased mustache man glared at Edward, studying him for a second before he curled his lip back and opened his mouth to speak –but then a look of remembrance crawled up his face and soon a red flush flowed up into his face as anger quickly became the ruling emotion within the man's body.

Ed glanced to his right, which was clear of men –after all, he had just taken them all out and they either laid on the floor unconscious, or were too dazed to stand. He darted his eyes to the other side and looked to his left where he saw six more men holding their wands out at him with a nervous confidence that stated though they weren't sure they could win in a fight against Ed, they would fight anyway and soon find out.

Inhaling slowly, Ed clapped his hands and waved them out towards the mustache man, focusing solely on him, himself, and Winry.

The man glared then coughed suddenly as though his voice box had just been shoved down his throat.

Winry gasped behind him and Ed inhaled slowly, staring at the man intently. When he didn't speak right away, Ed inched to the side, looking to Winry for the first time with a cocky grin on his face –but it fell immediately and his jaw dropped. She was worse than he was –and he blew up half a street! He stared for a moment, his jaw slack in sheer, horrified shock.

She managed a lopsided grin before she winced and finally lowered the spade she held in her hands, leaning heavily on it once more.

Ed stared at her face, taking note of every nick, cut, scrape, and bruise. His eyes dropped to the ground in guilt –and it was about that moment his eyes landed on the gash in her thigh –the flesh and muscle exposed to the air, the blood having slowed from the rope tied higher up her leg, but it still dripped blood in a steady flow.

His stomach turned and flipped over; his heart dropped and sank to his toes and drowned in a frozen river. His mind stopped working while his blood drained away and his face grew white. Somehow, he managed to lift his eyes once more to Winry's face and the young woman managed to smile at him once more –weakly, but it was still a smile.

Bowing his head, Ed turned slowly, his hair hiding his face as his fists curled all the tighter, and began to shake at his sides, while his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his palm –so deeply in fact, a small drop of blood leaked out between his fingers and dropped to the floor at his feet. "What did you bastards do?" He hissed. He stood so perfectly still, that the shaking of his fists was all the men could focus on as to just how upset he was.

There was silence; and even the mustache man didn't know what to say.

Ed's head shot up, his sweaty, dusty, and blood covered hair flew away from his features to reveal a twisted, hate-filled face with his golden eyes flashing death. _"What did you bastards do?" _He screamed.

It was as if his own words broke him free. Ed rushed forward, a fist pulling back while his other hand reached out to grab the mustache man by his collar so he could hold him down easier to beat the living daylights out of him.

But the Ministry agents leapt into action without a second's hesitation. Their wands might have been useless, they didn't care because as long as they were standing, they weren't useless and they would do all within their power to apprehend the suspect. They leapt at Ed, reaching out first for his fist, then at his body to hold him still. The six men crowded Ed, holding him away from the bacon grease man.

"_You're cowards! How can you do that to a girl? Let go of me!" _he screamed, struggling against the men. His hand slipped free, and that's all it took, one hand to punch one man to his right, one man in front of him; and that combination freed his other hand. He gripped his hands together, creating one large fist that he used to quickly smash his curled hands down onto the back of another man in front of him to get him off his waist. He squirmed and managed to turn himself just enough that he kneed another man in the groin, punched another in the nose, and elbowed another man in the stomach –pushing him away- before his foot followed and smashed into his cheek, flinging him away.

Ed turned just as smoothly as though he were floating, and with his angry steps stomping forward, Ed seized the man by the collar and whipped him to the side, forcing the man to his knees, _"You bastard!" _He snarled and his fist curled back and promptly smashed into his face.

The bacon greased mustache man shouted in pain. If Ed hadn't been holding onto his collar, he would have fallen backwards to the ground. Ed's fist continued to beat the man, hitting him in rapid succession; switching between a real punch and a backhanded hit.

"-d! Ed! Edward!" Winry shouted, finally jumping slightly and grabbing his raised arm.

Ed panted, his golden eyes flashing in recognition of her voice, but he was dazed, somewhat lost to where he was.

"No more, Ed… please…" Winry whispered with a shake of her head. She hugged his arm tightly and hid her face against his bicep as she trembled.

He himself shook where he stood, staring into the bloodied face of the groaning man he still gripped at the collar. He stepped back suddenly, letting the man fall to the ground in a heap and he stared down at his hand –fully taking in the bloodied and split knuckles.

Turning his head, Ed stared at her blonde head, unable to see her face just yet, "Winry?" He asked faintly.

She peeked up at him, her blue eyes staring at him from under her lashes and through stray strands of her disarrayed hair that feel into her face.

Pain suddenly wrote itself across Ed's face as he turned, pulling his arm away from her before he lifted his uninjured hand to her cheek.

Winry blushed ever so faintly even as she closed her eyes and began to tremble more violently. She reached up to grip at his arm with her hands. She didn't grasp his hand to keep his hand pressed to her cheek –though she did admit in the back of her mind it felt wonderful- she gripped his arm because she no longer had the strength to stand. She hung on him heavily as her remaining good leg shook and felt ready to give way.

Ed winced as his fingers lightly touched the red edges of the cuts on her face, his thumb wiping away some dirt from one before he moved closer, pulling her arm over his shoulders and forcing her to give him all her weight, "Come on; let's get you out of here. You need a doctor."

She didn't protest at all, not that she really wanted too. She wanted pain killers and she wanted them now.

Grunting, the mustache man sat up faintly, spitting blood from his mouth as he glowered at the two heading towards the door of the shop to head back outside, "You are both under arrest-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah;" Ed snapped, looking almost bored at the idea of being arrested. He turned his head and glared right back at him, "I don't give a damn, got it? I do what I want to do, so shove that stick up your ass down your throat and shut the hell up!" He snarled and limped out the door.

The arm he had about Winry's waist tightened and he lifted her up more, but the strangled moan she had attempted to stifle was unsuccessful. Ed stopped and looked to her white face, his brows knitting together in worry as he stared at her blue lips and the painful expression upon her injured features. Without a second thought, Ed shifted her against him and bent down, sweeping her legs out from under her.

Winry stifled another cry by wrapping her arms about his neck. She hid her face against his neck and she shook as she held onto him; trying to gather any warmth she could from him. "Ed… I'm getting… cold… I… I th-think we s-s-should h-hurry…" She whispered brokenly.

Ed nodded slightly. He glanced to his right where the double chinned man was slowly standing up, his wand in his hand and his other hand putting something in his pocket. He scowled at him before he limped forward, intending to leave the area with his head held high.

But life never goes that way.

The wind picked up as a misty fog began to sweep piles of dirt through the air and upwards towards the sky before it circled back suddenly as though alive. The mist fought against the wind and flew into it with a forceful accuracy that stated loudly as though in neon lights that magic was afoot. The fog twisted and spiraled downwards where it collided with the ground and burst outwards in a shower of dust, mist, and tendrils of magical energy that weaved and wove its way through the legs of Perry, who stood in the center of the falling dust as proudly as a king upon his throne. The man smirked, placing his hand upon his hip while his face twisted up into an arrogant look that crept into his eyes and down to his very toes.

"Why hello, Edward Elric." He purred, though he hissed his name out through his teeth, his eyes flashing a hatred Ed had not seen in many years. "I've come to take you back to the Ministry." Perry explained, one foot sweeping forward in a confident and elegant stride as he made his way towards Ed.

Glaring, Ed stepped back quickly, his arm about Winry's shoulder's tightened and he angled his body slightly so Winry wasn't between him and Perry, "You said…"

"I say a lot of things I don't mean. Why would leaving you alone be one of them, hmm? I would think you were used to being betrayal by now, Edward Elric." Perry hissed, growling his name as his eyes flashed purple. He smiled wickedly, his fingers digging into his hip as he fought his own desires to reach out and crush the boy's wind pipe. "Now come alone like a good little boy. Or else…"

"Is that a threat?" Ed's voice dropped, his eyes narrowing even as he gritted his teeth, his mind at work as to the possibilities. But one shaky breath against his neck from Winry was enough incentive for him to glance to the side to see if there was a way out through the side alley.

"Perry," The double chinned man called, stepping forward with what remained of the four squadrons. The men quietly surrounded Edward, waving to one another to take their positions at strategic points to trap him completely.

"Begin the ritual." Perry told him plainly, a small smile curling his lips.

Ed glared at the double chinned man before he shot a look back at Perry, "Listen, I got to get her to a hospital! Let me get her there and I'll…"

"No. Not this time, little man. You're coming with us without any pit stops." Perry smirked, his hand leaving his hip so his arms could cross over his chest. "Got that?"

Narrowing his eyes, Ed stared at Perry –something wasn't right. He wasn't the same. He seemed… he seemed far too familiar. It was unnerving and his desperation to get Winry to safety only heightened upon the insane look in Perry's eyes.

Gripping her tightly to him, Ed snarled suddenly, taking a step to the side though he kept his eyes locked upon Perry. "Get out of my way!" Ed shouted, his fingers tightened upon the wand he still held in the hand that was supporting Winry's legs.

Sighing heavily, Perry casually uncrossed his arms and placed the same hand upon his hip once more as the other raised into the air flippantly, "Come on, you runt. This isn't a game, you either come with us or your little girlfriend dies here."

Ed bristled and reddened all in the span of two seconds. He took a reckless step forward, opening his mouth to shout obscenities at the man. But he stopped. His golden eyes widened and flashed with recognition. "No…"

Perry leveled a look upon Ed, staring at him so intently his eyes flashed purple once more before he sneered. "Guess I should have known I couldn't stay hidden from you; pipsqueak." Perry drawled out viciously, his hands dropping at his sides as he slowly stalked forward.

"Perry!" The double chinned man shouted with his eyes wide, even as he continued to weave his wand work through the air.

Turning sharply with his hands in fists, Perry snarled like a rabid beast, his eyes flashing purple and slitting like those of a cat's eyes. "Stop the ritual! That's an order!"

"Too late!" The man shouted. The tip of his wand was alit with a blue light that grew and silvered in color –and the men surrounding Ed, their wands too were alight with the same color.

Ed's eyes widened, his head whipped around the area wildly, taking note of the words upon the men's lips and the color of their wands before he looked back to Perry. Perry's head turned from the double chinned man back to Edward and their eyes locked; purple staring into gold.

Hissing, Edward wriggled his hand out from under Winry's knees gently, his wrist weaving his own spell quickly. A hint of sweat broke out upon his brow as he watched the men carefully, trying to time his spell to theirs.

"…_transferre statim to noster ponere de optio; Minsitry of Magic!" _The men's voices grew in volume the closer they got to the end of the spell. Their wands raised above their heads in a synchronized motioned then whipped downwards, sending those silvery-blue lights flashing towards Edward and Winry.

"_Finite!"_ Ed shouted wildly, flicking his wand just a heartbeat after the Ministry agents flicked their wands.

The air grew deathly still and even small pebbles floated an inch or two off the ground, the dust hovered in the air while the world seemed to stop all its movement before it rushed together once more and collided.

The tips of the Ministry spells hit Edward and Winry –and though Ed's spell cancelled the rest of the Ministry's spell out- the two flickered as though they weren't really there and were fading from the world.

Edward hissed, feeling the partial spell take root and burrow into their bodies. He dropped to his knees and covered Winry to protect her. She whimpered and gripped at his coat, shaking in his arms as she too felt the spell slowly crawling across her skin and dig itself into her body.

Perry snarled, jumping forward, _"No!"_ He reached out towards the two fading figures, trying to grab onto Edward's coat, but his fingers slipped through his body as Ed faded out.

Ed and Winry flickered one more time then disappeared into a cloud of silvery-blue mist that was swept away on the wind, disappearing into the dying rays of the sun as the sun set and the sky began to darken into night.

"_You idiots!"_ Perry screamed, turning on the double chinned man and stalking towards him.

"But… but… you said…"

"_You pig._" Perry hissed as a ring of light engulfed his arm and moved downwards till the tips of his fingers became a spear-headed blade that quickly finished off the conscious men.

---------- ----------

Winry shivered and hugged Ed tightly. She was so cold, it was getting worse. The only warmth she felt, was Edward. He was lying atop her with his arm beneath her, trapped under her shoulders and between the ground. She trembled and finally allowed herself to let out a sob of pain –though the pain was too real for even tears to form.

"Ed?" She whispered, shaking as her hand moved from his shoulder to his hair. She would have blushed if she had had the blood to do so. She slipped her fingers into his hair, and she brushed back his bangs so she could see his face.

His brows knitted together at her touch and he shifted against her. Ed's eyelids fluttered open and he stared into her eyes, not wanting to move just yet. He took in her slit lip, the cut upon her cheek, the blood that streaked her brow, and the bruises forming across her skin. He lifted his head from her shoulder slowly to continue gazing upon her face. He stared for a few moments longer before he offered her his cheesy grin, "You don't look so bad." He told her with a playful lilt to his voice; though it was completely truthful. He had never seen her so beautiful –so strong and confident; even _with_ blue lips.

He gasped and jumped off her body, just now realizing he had been lying atop her. "S-S-Sorry!" He stuttered his apology, now kneeling over her.

Winry tried to scowl, but her vision blurred again and she shivered, closing her eyes to try and steady herself. "Ed… what happened?"

Ed shifted above her as his eyes roamed the area, taking in the fields of white snow and ice for miles and miles around and nothing else in sight. They were in the middle of a frozen desert.

"They used a _transferre statim_ spell on us –it transports a person to a designated place instantly –but I disrupted the spell at the last moment and I cut it off. I think the spell sent us somewhere else instead."

Winry shivered, her teeth began to chatter and the knee of her injured leg began to jiggle from the pain, "Ed…"

Ed's brows knitted together and he quickly gathered her into his arms. "Win…"

"Ed, I don't feel so good."

He winced, looking around once again and his heart hurt suddenly –Winry could die and he was in the middle of nowhere. "We need to get out of here. But I'm not sure… I could make a portkey."

"I h-h-heard Al… Al ta-talking; about magic. They cou-could fin-find you i-if you d-do that…" Winry whispered through her chattering teeth even as she tried to burrow against Ed weakly.

"But..."

"A-apparte… can you?"

Ed winced and looked away. His body grew stiff and his mind flashed to a distant memory.

"Ed?"

"I… I can, but… I can't…"

Winry shifted and looked up at him even as her eyes began to droop, "Wha-?"

"I can't… I don't want to do it." He whispered and bowed his head.

"Ed… please…" Winry whispered weakly. Her eyes finally dropped closed and her fingers uncurled from his coat.

"I can't!" Ed shouted, bowing his head over her body, "I see… I just can't." He whispered miserably.

Winry didn't say anything; in fact, she went very limp against him and her hand dropped from his coat and flopped away from her body to lie out in the snow.

Ed's head shot up and his golden eyes went wide, his pupils growing small as he stared at Winry's face. His own body began to shake as he watched her lack of movement. He lifted a hand, his fingers trembling as he cupped her cheek, "Winry?" He asked carefully, his lips curling into a weak smile even as his eyes began to see something else. "Winry… come on, wake up…."

But she didn't wake up –and her head rolled to the side at the gentle push of his fingers.

Ed shook his head, his golden eyes once again regaining focus and he choked on his own tongue. He wrapped his arms about her body tightly, bowing over her slightly, "No… no… no…" He croaked. His eyes squeezed shut and he choked once more.

"Come on… please…" He hissed, shaking her shoulder as he sat back up and stared at her face. His heart jumped then sank as her head lolled over the side of his arm and stayed there. His fingers touched her cold cheek and his stomach flipped as his eyes caught no movement in her throat and chest.

A scream ripped from his lungs, shaking the ice he knelt upon as he bowed over her body, his face twisted in torturous pain.

"_WINRY!" _

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

first off, I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE THE UPDATE –THIS- LATE! (-curls up in a corner and cries-) But I wanted to make this a good update! I'm so sorry! ;.;

Basically what happened is that I reread the original version liked it, so I was going to fix it up the next day and post it. But what happened was, I ended up taking a few days off, and then when I came back and re-read it, I hated it with a passion that would rival many people's hatred of … something really-really bad. So I scrapped it and started completely over. But it was slow going. I couldn't get the right vibe for some reason… so it kept being put off till I figured it all out –then, about a week ago, it hit me and the muse returned and I finally finished it last night at about 11 (that is before proofreading and then corrections). But anyway, the story finally told me where it wanted to be and I was able to get it down.

And I must say, I now know why people don't do fight scenes too often. Even though they're fun, something this big with more than one person, bites monchies.

But yes, I'm sorry it was late ;.; but it wanted it to be perfect!

Okay, so now that I've apologized, I like this chapter! I'm very satisfied with it; it could use some more correcting later, but I like it. I know a lot of you were having problems with Winry being all meek and femy and blah, but remember, it's only been about a week and a half since Ed got her out of the Ministry; she needed some time to adjust; and in this chapter she remembered herself. I wanted that. I always knew Winry would remember herself, I just didn't know when, and this chapter told me it was time, so I finally was able to make Winry her hardcore self. So I'm happy!

And bahaha! A cliffhanger! Bwaahhaha! (-coughs-) yeah, not that it's scary or anything… heh -

Oh yeah, and all the spells in there, they're a mixture of ones the show and book have, as well as ones I made up. I have Latin dictionary, so I just made some up. I figured they must have some of these spells - so why not.

(oh yeah, and someone pointed out that in the last chapter someone pointed out to me that the spell 'Levicorpus' was a spell that Snape made up. Heh - yeah, sorta forgot that. But I guess I figured it was a spell that wasn't well known but would have gotten around simply because James Potter knew the spell and used it on Snape in his 5th year. I guess I just figured a spell like that would have been picked up by the Ministry because it was new, it's power VERY handy in capturing criminals, but also not well known so the counter spell wouldn't have been well known –and I figured that Ed would know about it because he had spent time with Sirius. And seeing how Sirius and Ed would probably go on a mischief streak with the Twins around, I thought that would have been one spell Sirius would have told Ed about. So apologies for the slip up; but I like it and so it shall stay ;) )

anyway-

I also like the idea of Perry; I've figured out his role more as well in my month-long percolation; and also, next chapter ya'll get an update on Al. I figured out a cool trick he'll be able to pull on Umbridge, so it'll be fun ;) teehee here's a hint: it involves Armor

Okay, so I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Again, sorry it took so long, but I guess I just didn't have the right set up last month and I needed time to think through the plot. So my guilt is sorta a 50/50, I feel bad, yet I don't; heh -

Alrighty, reviews would be wonderful! Please review! And any questions, I'll do my best to answer and/or dance around the question without giving away future plot ;)

Thanks for reading! 15,600 hits! Woot! You guys are so cool!

Melissa the Damgel


	16. Look After Me

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. …you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

This chapter was added too!!! I like the addtion so re-read it if you've already read it!

Ch. 14

--------

Look After Me

--------

_A scream ripped from his lungs, shaking the very ice he knelt upon as he bowed over her body, his face twisted in torturous pain. _

"_WINRY!" _

Ed slipped his arm under her knees and he stood quickly, stumbling in the snow as he sank in to his knees. He looked around the area wildly as though hoping by some miracle there was suddenly a hospital that appeared in the middle of this frozen desert.

A hospital. That's what she needed. He needed to find a hospital.

But he had never been to a hospital in this world –as strange as that might be. He had always had Madam Pomphrey to take care of him if he broke his arms and legs, or had gotten a cut, or beaten up from some spell gone awry. She had always been there to fix him. But not this time; and Winry needed help –now.

A hospital, where? Then his jumbled thoughts focused in on a distant memory of watching a muggle television for the first time. There had been a show about doctors on it. He could still remember the front of the building where their vehicles carrying the injured parked in front of to get the victims inside for medical help.

His inner eye latched onto this image, it was the only thing he had.

Edward panted and shook violently as he looked to Winry's face; her lips were bluer than before.

His eyes lost focus for a moment. Memories of what happened last time he apparated rushed through him. Edward Elric was honestly terrified of what he was about to do; but holding the limp young woman in his arms terrified him more than anything he had ever openly faced in all his life.

Squeezing his eyes shut suddenly, Ed shifted Winry in his arms so her head lolled onto his shoulder, and he hid his face in her neck before he took a step forward. His mind was focused solely on that image of the hospital. Determination to get her there come hell or high waters was surging rampantly through his veins. He needed to save her life; he couldn't loose her, not like this. So he took a step forward with a slight twist to his body.

The familiar twisting and wrenching of his gut told him the apparition had activated. He had asked a teacher once –after his first and last time of apparition- if they felt wind, and saw things while they traveled. They had answered him with a confused look upon their faces before saying a simple 'no'.

Years later, Ed couldn't stop himself opening his eyes to look as he felt the wind rushing past his face and whipping their hair about each other. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced to the side through the utter blackness he was surrounded in. It blanketed them both in a shroud of pure darkness –but he and Winry seemed to emit their own light. He could see himself and her just fine, but he was flying through a void seemed to have swallowed the very stars from the night sky.

Then the hands came.

Black hands reached out for him from the darkness; appearing like sharks moving in for the kill; but they were suddenly pushed away by some invisible force field the moment they tried to grab him. It seemed their very skin radiated this shield, just as their skin created this light that surrounded them in a blanket of safety. He hugged Winry tighter, seeing the hands, the faces, the eyes, and the wicked white grins of the children. But these weren't just any children; these were the children of The Gate. The very thing he needed so badly to get home; yet feared to no end.

Then they were gone as he passed into a field of white –and there, sitting before The Gate, was a white figure. No defining features rested anywhere on his body –even his right arm and left leg were once again nothing but white and empty. But the grin; the big, toothy, white grin spread over his features and took up half of its face. There was no sound, no whisper, and the creature, or The Gate himself, didn't even mouth a word to Edward. He simply grinned then lifted his finger, slicing at his throat as he turned his head, watching Edward fly past.

Ed shuddered and he hid his face against Winry –knowing what was coming next. His stomach clenched and his heart pounded sporadically. Maybe if he didn't look up he wouldn't have to see _it_. Maybe he could escape it…

The wind continued to tear at his body, and it gave no indication that it was going to let up anytime soon. Cautiously, Edward lifted his head and opened his eyes –then screamed. The thing he and Al had created in their father's old alchemy room on _that_ night was sitting before them; its head twisted back in pain, and its arm jutting from its exposed ribcage. Its mouth was opened, gasping for breath as its red eyes glared at him with hatred. The creature wasn't the size of a normal person though, it was of a monstrous size. Its mouth alone was the size of The Gate's doors and he was flying straight for its red eyes. He stared at the red, burning orbs and his entire vision narrowed to those individual glowing lights.

_It's good to see you again, Edward. But you know better than to try and get home using that silly magic on this side. It's not very equivalent, wouldn't you agree?_ The Gate's haunting voice hissed against his ear like a ghost brushing his skin.

Ed screamed again as he and Winry smashed into the _thing_, the homunculus he and his brother had created in an attempt to resurrect their mother. They smashed into it, spinning wildly as they were plunged into inky blackness once again. The hands appeared, rushing in and trying to grasp at the two before they disappeared just as suddenly and Ed found himself staring up at the sign of the hospital he had seen on that television show.

In reality the trip had only taken a blink of an eye –just a heart beat in time that was instantaneous from his previous location. But for some unknown reason, Edward was forced to endure his old nightmares in a span of time that what felt like years. It only happened when he used that particular mode of wizard transportation.

But there was no time to relive that nightmare.

Panting and shaking while sweat rolled down his brow in bullets, Ed shook himself awake and rushed forward, shouldering the automatic doors open as he squeezed through. He stumbled, but caught himself and he rushed into the spacious room. Men and woman; whom he assumed were doctors; were already standing in alarm as he barged in.

Ed stopped suddenly, not sure where else to go and he stared helplessly at a dark skinned nurse holding a clipboard in front of her chest.

"You've got to help her!" He shouted, the panic finally revealing itself upon his face. His heart skipped a beat when she didn't move, _"Help her, goddamnit!"_ He screamed, taking a step towards her.

A man in a long white coat was the first to step forward. He too was dark skinned –he reminded Ed of Kingsley, but it was only a fleeting thought. The man moved to Ed and looked Winry over quickly, "I need a stretcher and a defibrillator! Stat!" He shouted, grabbing Edward by his elbow and rushing him towards a stretcher that seemed to just appear from no where.

Ed laid her upon the stretcher without being told and he stepped back as men and women descended on her.

A machine was buzzing suddenly, he watched as one woman cut Winry's sweater open and pushed it open. The dark man held what looked like two small irons in his hands as he rubbed the flat, metallic parts together with jelly between them.

"Clear!" He shouted suddenly and everyone let go of Winry as he pressed the irons to Winry's chest and ribs where her heart was located; and then she jolted, literally jumping upon the stretcher she lay upon.

"What the hell..!" Ed shouted, taking a step forward but two nurses held him back, one was looking over his wounds while the other tried to explain something to him –but he didn't hear a word she said.

In fact, the world went silent. All he saw was the man shouting something at the man next to the machine the irons were connected too; he looked over to a woman who had a needle in hand and was already filling it with something before she injected it into Winry's arm. The dark skinned doctor shouted something and placed the irons on Winry's chest again and she jumped again from the shock.

Then there was a moment where even the doctors were still.

The doctor's mouth moved rapidly, a determined look on his face and he looked back at the man at the defibrillator machine. The dark skinned doctor once again was rubbing the irons together then placed them upon Winry, shouting something and Winry jumped upon the stretcher and her head rolled to the side.

The doctors were still again, looking towards a red haired female nurse who had a stethoscope pressed to her chest. She lifted her eyes to the dark skinned doctor and she nodded grimly.

The man shoved the iron-looking devices to the man at the machine; his face contorted in a mixture of determination and grim resolve, "Approximately an eighteen year old female with massive leg trauma. Unconscious. Breathing is shallow; heart rate is weak; Facial lacerations and minor cuts and bruises… prep her for surgery and a blood transfusion, stat!" The dark skinned man shouted suddenly.

It was the only thing Ed had fully heard. He struggled as they rushed the stretcher with Winry down the hall, bursting through some doors and out of sight.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted, turning on one of the nurses.

The woman blinked in surprise but quickly composed herself as she shot her friend a look and they both gently took his arms to lead him to an empty room so they could look him over. "They're taking her to surgery. They got her heart started again, but she is in bad shape. They're going to try and fix her leg and give her a blood transfusion. She's lost a lot of blood." The blonde woman explained to his left.

Ed's mind twisted about those words and his struggles died. He suddenly sat down on the examination table and he wilted, literally collapsing in on himself. His elbows rested upon his knees, one hand dangled down between his knees while he hid his forehead in his other hand; his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth gritted together tightly.

"Sir?"

"She… she's alive?" He asked carefully, not daring to move.

The women looked to each other –each knowing how difficult this situation was going to be. "Y… yes, at the moment; but as we said, she's in bad condition and…"

"But… she's alive… right now…" He whispered again, running a hand through his filth infected hair- then he scowled as his fingers got caught in the tangles from the dirt and grime.

The dark skinned nurse looked to the blonde before she stepped closer, "Yes, they wouldn't have rushed her to surgery if she wasn't alive."

He nodded slightly, his hand falling to join the other between his knees as he leaned forward on them. A wave of weariness overcame him suddenly and he shuddered, his lips parting weakly and he inhaled slowly. It felt like so much work just to do that.

"What happened? The more we know the better we can help your friend."

Ed looked up at her slowly, his eyes glassing over and his mind slowing, "Uh… some guys attacked us… she was thrown into a window in a hardware store –I don't know what happened… she was like that when I finally got to her. She was fighting the guys who followed her into the store and… I don't know… you sure she'll be all right?" He asked quickly, his golden eyes darkened with hope, yet he didn't want to hope, because if he did, the disappointment would kill him.

The two women frowned, both of them looking to the other with a professional sadness –this was the worst part of the job.

"We don't know yet." The blonde whispered. "But Doctor Richards is the best morning shift doctor we have. He'll do his very best for her."

Ed nodded weakly and looked away, "In other words, she could die." He whispered.

"…yes…"

With another nod, Ed lifted his hand and hid his eyes once more as he gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to sob like a baby –but he couldn't stop the tears from coming anyway. Several slipped past his efforts to stop them and they dropped onto his hand, running down his arm and leaving a trail through the dirt and grime coating his skin.

He was silent, and his shoulders didn't even shake from the fear of what might happen. Ed just sat there silently, his mind slowing to a stop and focusing on only one thing prayer. His prayer wasn't to any specific God; after all, why pray to someone who had never helped you or given you a break in the past? It was more of a sutra; an endlessly repeated hope from the very depths of his soul for something good to happen this time.

He prayed that Winry would survive.

---------- ----------

Al jerked slightly, shivering from where he sat inside of the armor. He had dozed off sometime between McGonagall asking him if he was hungry and when she had returned. His stomached growled –obviously he had drifted off before he had eaten dinner. What time was it? His neck hurt. This suit of armor was really cramped now that he thought about it.

Sighing softly, Al shifted about, grunting softly as he unstuck his foot from the armpit of the armor.

"Stupid to fall asleep in here… I'm a fugitive; I should have hid somewhere else." He grumbled and managed to open the chest of the armor before he slid out of it.

Groaning once again, Al arched his back, rubbed his neck, and wriggled about, rolling his head upon his shoulders before he gazed around the room.

He stopped in mid wiggle as he stared into a mirror across from him –then at the hallway he stood in with three other suits of armor looking at him as though they were curious as to what he was doing.

Al blinked again and looked behind him then back at the mirror, his face twisting up in confusion. "What?" He asked himself quietly. For this wasn't McGonagall's room, this was a hallway in the middle of the castle.

"Psst."

Jumping, Al jerked backwards and darted to hide against the wall and the suit of armor he had just slipped out of. He panted and shook where he stood against the stonework; and a moment later he felt silly, for if he had been 'psst' at, someone had already seen him. He peeked around the edge of the armor and back down the hallway, but his brows knitted together as he saw no one at either end of the hall.

"Psst!" the sound came again.

Al blinked and slowly looked up at the suit of armor he had just exited.

The armor looked down at him with a faint squeak as its head turned. "The first on the left will take you up to the Gryffindor Hallway; the second to the right will take you down one more floor next to Moaning Murtle's bathroom; and the one across from me will take you to the hallway where the kitchens are located."

"What?"

The armor seemed to straighten up all of a sudden, "You know some of us are bewitched, right?"

Al nodded dumbly, though he didn't see the point in acknowledging the said suit of enchanted armor. "The… there's that armor upstairs –it sings…" He pointed out weakly.

"Oh, him, he's crazy." The armor explained nonchalantly. If the armor could have shrugged, Al swore the suit would have. "I and most of the other suits of armor throughout the castle have a _transferre statim _spell upon us."

"A what?" Al asked, now not so much afraid as he was curious.

"A _transferre statim_ spell. It is somewhat like the Floo network; only this _transferre statim_ spell has been crafted for local use only."

Al stared then slowly blinked, "I can use you and other suits of armor to travel around the castle instantly?"

"If you know the right combinations; yes. Why, that Black lad used us all the time; used to sneak away with that Potter and Moony fellow he was always getting in trouble with; sadly though, they only discovered me in their last year. I would have so enjoyed helping them on their adventures. But, one of the old Headmasters put a curse on us, making us unable to tell students and teachers alike about mine and the other suits abilities unless the person was transported through us at some point. I'm very pleased indeed to have finally found a young lad like yourself! I hope you enjoy getting into trouble. It makes my life far more enjoyable. It's awfully dull standing in a corridor day after day with nothing to do but stare at your reflection."

"Where else can you transport me too?" He asked quickly, eyes wide.

"Well, anywhere really. If you have no destination in mind the suits of armor will transport you to the linked armor without hesitation, but if you have a destination, simply shout out, _transferre statim _and your destination." The armor's head squeaked as it once more looked to Al, seeming to eye him even with hollow eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Well… I'm sort of in trouble. Knowing this will help me get away-"

"I knew you were the type of lad to get into mischief! You hear that Tom? We have a trouble maker to help!"

"Jolly good, Rodger!" The one to the left called out, its head jerking with a rusty grind to look at its friend and the boy off to the side.

Al leaned back against the wall. The possibilities were endless! He could avoid the Ministry this way; and the armor couldn't tell them how he was doing this unless they figured out there was a curse on them and they managed to lift it.

"Check down there! I want every nook and cranny thoroughly searched! I don't want any rock unturned or vent left closed!"

Jumping in surprise, Al looked about then felt stupid before he scrambled back into the suit of armor he had just slipped out of. He tucked himself back inside of Rodger and the chest plate slammed shut behind him magically.

Shaking as he hugged his legs, Al shook his head, resting his brow against his knees. "I don't want them to find me…" He whispered then bit his lip to keep quiet. If he was perfectly still and kept his breathing level, he wouldn't be found. He knew this, Izumi had taught him this countless times; but in the face of real danger, he felt like a five year old afraid of the boogieman in his closet.

"Check down there! I heard some armor move!" Umbridge gurgled. Al could just see her pointing her fat finger down the hall, her teeth bared and snarling at the men and women called in to assist her.

"I don't want them to find me…" Al whispered to himself again.

"Where do you want to go?" Rodger whispered back to him.

"What?"

"In there! I heard something in there!" A man shouted and the rustle of fabric was heard rushing towards the armor Al sat in.

Panic filled his mind. Al looked out through a slat in the armor's neck and he shuddered as he saw the face of a man fiddling with the straps.

The man's eyes lifted, staring right now Alphonse's; and his jaw dropped in shock. "There's someone in there!" He shouted, struggling with the straps.

Al ducked down and stuttered, "O... over there!"

The armor chuckled, "This will be fun." A twisting of his gut pulled Al forward with a hint of lights swirling around him like a silver and blue wind. The next thing he knew he was sitting in another sit of armor, but he now was looking at the back of the Ministry man's head through the armor's slat.

"What?" He whispered.

"You jumped across the hall, my dear boy." The armor, Tom, told him with a happy rumble to his voice.

The man –with the aid of another- pulled the chest plate open to reveal nothing.

"Eee! You heathens! Close that at once!" Rodger shrieked in a very bad imitation of a girl.

The chest plate snapped closed at once.

Al blinked several times, trying to get a hold of himself. He shifted noisily in the armor and hissed in fear.

"Over there!" Another agent shouted and darted for the armor, fumbling with it to open it.

"Uh, uh… take me… o-over there!" He hissed and motioned to the one just a little ways down the hall.

The armor chuckled, "This is a mighty fine sport we're having today, don't you agree, Roger?"

"Brilliant, Tom!" Rodger shouted back at Tom, causing the Ministry to look oddly back and forth at the two suits.

Al felt that shiver and the hint of silver-blue mist swirl about him, and the next thing he knew he was staring down the hall at the agents opening up Tom and staring into nothing.

"You savages! You are nothing more than common brutes! If you don't mind..!" He huffed and snapped his chest closed at once.

Umbridge marched down the hall, huffing and gurgling as he had to sort of hop along with a waddle to move as quickly as she was. "What is going on here?"

The agents bunched together –almost as if they believed the old tale of safety in numbers when a predator was on the prowl.

"Well, uh… Ma'am… you see…" One man stuttered.

"We saw something in the armors, but when we open them, there is nothing inside." A woman explained, half shoving and half gently sliding past the man in front.

Umbridge's eyes seemed to roll to either side to take in both suits of armor at the same time. "What is going on here."

"Tell me, Tom, how is the weather over there this fine day?" Rodger's head squeaked as it turned to look across the hall at his friend across the top of Umbridge's head.

"Jolly good, Rodger! It's mighty pleasant. Nothing like home though." Tom sighed back wistfully. "Shame really. Living forever but not being able to feel –or move. It's a shame, really." He drawled.

Umbridge's face turned purple in anger.

Rodger sighed; and if his head could have moved more than just side to side, he would have nodded. "Hmm, agreed; I'd like to taste chocolate cake again. I miss sugar, really. Those sugary concoctions Martha used to make me were my favorite meals…"

"Silence!" Umbridge burped.

"How terribly rude!" Tom gasped.

"Not very lady-like, is she?" Rodger whispered across the hallway –so it really wasn't a whisper so much as a disregarding the fact the woman they were talking about was standing right there.

Al smiled and put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. But the armor Al was crouching within, suddenly shuddered and snorted, snapping awake if armor did indeed sleep and thusly could be awoken. "What? What? Why the bloody hell is there a boy in my armor? Tom! Did you know there is a boy in my armor? It's rather uncomfortable, standing on my crotch and all…"

"Frank!" Tom and Rodger shouted together in a scolding yet defeated way.

"_There!" _Umbridge squealed, pointing towards the armor down the hall.

Al fell back into the armor and he physically shook; his eyes wide and fearful. "Uh… uh… Frank! Send me to Tom!" He whispered urgently.

"What? Well, all right then." Frank mumbled in a feeble, elderly man sort of way.

Shivering after the spell jerked him into another suit of armor, Al opened the chest plate and looked out and down the hall, just in time to see Umbridge throw open Frank's armor.

Al jerked back into Tom's armor and he panted, squeezing his eyes shut while shuddering and trying to catch his breath. _Need to stay calm. Calm. Calm is good. Brother always was calm during stuff like this; right? I think anyway… what would Brother do? Well, Brother would probably try to beat them up, but I can't do that… can I? I mean, I could fight them, but I can't do that. But…_ Al's thoughts jumbled about his mind. What was he supposed to do? Sit here and jump around till they finally caught him? What _would _Ed do? Licking his lips, Al's mind slowly gathered his scattered nerves together. Hugging himself for a moment in time, Al opened his eyes and narrowed them, for he knew what Ed would do.

Ed wouldn't take this sitting down. Ed wouldn't go willingly.

Well, neither would he. He was an Elric too. And Elric's fought tooth and nail for what they believed in… he thought anyway.

Inhaling and exhaling sharply, Al gritted his teeth, slapping his cheeks once before he shifted in the armor, placing his feet under himself so he had full mobility. With a growl of determination, Al threw the chest plate open and leapt from the armor. "Umbridge!" He shouted, his hands curled into fists at his side as he stood tall and proud, momentarily appearing six feet tall and an armored brute.

The woman didn't move just for that reason. She and her agents were silent as they watched the twelve year old glower at them from down the hall. But the woman wasn't so easily rattled as others. She turned one bulbous eye towards the armor he _had_ been in while the other stayed locked on Al. "There you are." She gurgled and smoothed her pink sweater down over her generous mid-section.

Licking his lips to keep himself from becoming more nervous than he already was, Al crossed his arms over his chest; looking strong and confident when really he was quaking inside.

Umbridge slowly raised her wand towards him. "You are under arrest for-"

"But I didn't do anything!" Al squeaked, his arms uncrossed and his hands flew out to either side with his palms wide and exposed.

"I don't need proof. I _know_ you are guilty.

Al's face fell and he stared at the woman. In that moment he suddenly understood exactly what Ed had been talking about for the last month when it concerned Umbridge. He was actually happy now that Ed had fought with her so regularly in his class, or in the halls, or wherever else he just happened to run into her. He was very happy all of a sudden and a new rush of confidence filled him. Knowing his brother had been right all along made Al's pride swell and he straightened his back further. With a smirk growing over his face, Al suddenly leaned forward and stuck his tongue out at the Old Toad. "My brother was right; you _are_ a stupid, narrow-minded, Old Toad!" He grinned in triumph and turned, running down the hall.

"After him!" Umbridge bellowed.

The Ministry agents were quick to respond. They took off after Al and quickly gained ground. Though Al was smaller and faster; they were stronger and had longer legs.

Al looked over his shoulder and squeaked in surprise. He picked up the pace, managing to pout a bit of distance between them before he swerved down a hall an saw a new set of suits of armor lining the walls. A plan began to formulate in his mind and he smiled faintly.

He slid to a stop and looked down the hall where the agents were gaining on him fast. "Hey!" Al hissed and pulled open the first set of armor he came too. He crawled inside and shut the chest plate behind him, "Take me to the suit of armor at the end of the row."

"Oh! You're the new boy who knows about us! Tom told me all about you! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm-"

"I'm sorry! I don't have time for that! They will catch me if…"

"Enough said, my boy!" The armor rattled as it laughed in delight. Al saw that hint of color and then felt that jerking motion in his belly as his scenery changed before his very eyes.

He opened the chest plate quickly and hoped out, and down the hall the Ministry agents were tugging open the armor he had been in to find nothing.

"Down here!" Al called and grinned.

Umbridge came huffing and puffing around the corner, narrowly avoiding a suit of armor that stood at the corner of that hallway.

The agents ran towards him quickly.

Al looked to the armor in front of him, "Could you open your chest plate?"

The armor did as requested then suddenly started laughing, "Oh, this is going to be fun, Sawyer!" He called down the hall and the first suit of armor started laughing again.

Al grabbed the top of the armor with a hop and a leap and he smoothly swung into the armor –seeming to go right through it for the magic took over and began to transport him to his desired location before he was even fully seated in the suit.

Behind the Ministry men and women, Al's feet kicked open the armor and he came flying out just as he had flown into the armor in front of him. "I'm over here now!" He crowed and laughed, turning to run towards Umbridge –but before either of them reached each other, Al turned and hopped into another suit of armor, his feet the last to be scene as he was transported once again.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" A man shouted, panting as he jogged back up the hall and looked into the armor Al had just disappeared into.

"I don't know…" The armor rang in a sing-song voice before snorting and the line of armored suits sniggered with him as the inside joke was passed along through the armor's intricate line of communication.

Umbridge marched up to a suit and slapped her wand across the helmet, "I demand to know what is going on!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." The armor explained meekly.

"I order you too explain yourselves!" Umbridge seethed through clenched, pointed teeth.

The armor's head turned with a squeak of rusty metal as though to look at Umbridge. "I'm sorry, but not even the Headmaster can order us to tell you." The armor across the way snorted with a stifled laugh, which caused the suit next to that one try to stop his laughter but it was no used, the row once again began to laugh.

The rotund woman twirled about, her eyes wider than usual and her face flushed –for she realized _she_ was their inside joke.

Al hopped out of the armor down the hall at the corner; the suit of armor slamming shut his chest plate as dramatically as he could. "Hey! Miss Toad! You haven't caught me yet!"

"_By order of the Ministry of Magic, you are ordered to cease this foolishness this instant!" _Umbridge squealed. She had never been so angry in all her life. She actually thought of using an Unforgivable curse again the boy. Then again, she was sure the Minister would understand if she did….

With a smirk, Al placed his hands on his hips then turned and casually walked away, "If you give up, then I'll just go get dinner…"

"_Halt!"_ Umbridge roared, lifting her wand, she took aim at the boy's back, _"Incarcerate!" s_he screamed, flicking her wand once, and then twice.

Al twirled about and gasped, his arms and legs suddenly bound and tied together by two separate lengths of magical rope. He wobbled and hopped desperately to keep standing.

Umbridge snorted and smoothed her sweater down, then moved a few stray strands of hair be into place as the Ministry agents began to move past her towards Al that stood at the very top of the hall. "See? Just a bit of patience and we were able to apprehend our criminal." She nodded and began to toddle down the hall.

Looking around wildly, Al whimpered. He was trapped. He was caught and bound and the very people after him were coming closer. He couldn't be taken away –at least not without Ed. Ed would know what to do. He didn't. He was just a kid…

But Ed was just a kid too –he was his age when he joined the Military and had accomplished all those amazing things…

Al panted and hopped back to the armor at the corner. His eyes grew wide in hope and fear, "Please… open up and get me out of here." He whispered.

"I can't bend down to help you inside. You'll have to get in on your own." The armor told him with a panicked voice that more than hinted at his hope that Al could do it.

Al's mind began to panic as well. What if he couldn't get into the armor? He had an escape route right here and yet he couldn't get in.

"Hurry!" The armor hissed, its head turning to look down the hall were the Ministry was moving more quickly towards them.

Al looked around wildly, hoping against hope something could help him.

"Come on, lad. Just come alone peaceably." A Ministry man explained as he gently took Al's arm to steady him.

"No! Get away!" Al shouted, his eyes squeezing shut at he twisted and hopped backwards. The movement caused him to jerk from the man's grasp and fall sprawling across the ground

The suddenly jerk caused the man to blink in surprise and take a step away from the boy.

Al panted faintly –mostly from fear. He struggled against his bonds, wriggling and writhing on the floor as though he were some perverse eel. But it paid off. He kicked his legs one more time and the rope that had slid down to his knees was down to his ankles and being kicked aside with a wild fling of a free foot.

"Mr. Gibson! Restrain that boy at once!" Umbridge shouted, though she was close enough that she didn't need too scream.

"But Ma'am…" the man began, looking down at Alphonse and then back to the woman –finding it hard to believe that a scared little boy was the criminal they were after.

"Just do it!"

The man, Mr. Gibson, frowned as he let a sigh rush through his nose, "Well, lad-" But he never finished his sentence. Al's legs twirled about over his head, giving his body the momentum to twist and twirl back up to his feet.

Al didn't waste a moment. His left leg shot out; the heel of his foot digging deep into the man's gut before giving a little shove with his toe that made the man topple over into a gagging, gasping heap.

Umbridge and Al locked eyes –and it was that moment Al realized she wasn't going to give up. She would hunt him down even if he left the school. With a sigh of resolve, Al returned the look; his eyes boring into hers as he straightened up and managed to appear strong and unstoppable even while being held captive.

And it was in that moment that Umbridge realized something about the Elric Brothers –they wouldn't bend to her will; ever. She could chase them till the world was consumed in flames and they would still fight her; find ways to escape and continue on with life even while on the run, even if it meant the reason of their lives. They were determined and stubborn as jackasses. She would not win this war easily.

But maybe she could win this battle….

Al took slow, careful steps backwards; still staring at Umbridge in a silent fight of wills through their eyes. He suddenly grinned silly, looking very much like his brother in that moment in time. Al then took a wide step to the side and disappeared around the corner.

Startled awake, Umbridge lifted her wand and waved it wildly, "Hurry!"

The Ministry agents –who had been halted by that same hand- rushed forward, swarming around the corner in time to see Al's feet disappear into a suit of armor. The men and woman rushed forward to stand in front of every suit of armor in the hallway –having finally caught onto the idea that he might pop out of another. They nodded to each other before they flung the chest plates over. Only, they found nothing; none of them found Al inside any of the suits of armor within that hallway, nor in the next hallway.

But Al wasn't going to play that game anymore; it was huddled in a suit of armor somewhere on the sixth floor, hoping the _incarcerate _spell would wear off eventually. He could already feel it weakening a degree; but who know how many hours, or days, it would take for it to fully crumble and disappear.

"I need to find a place to hide…" He whispered to himself.

"Rest within my chest for now. I'll send you away if the Student Hunters come." The suit of armor he now sat within whispered to him.

"Student Hunters?" Al asked and peeked up at the inside of the suit's empty head.

"They hunt you, don't they? They are trying to capture a student. So Student Hunters is who they will be."

Al nodded and shifted, resting his head against the back of the armor and his eyes closed. He was tired again. Why did running for your life make one so tired?

"Winry… Brother…" He whispered and frowned, his brow furrowing deeply. He hoped they were all right. He just had a bad feeling something went wrong.

---------- ----------

The older officer looked to his young, rookie partner that stood to his right with a pen in hand as he took notes. A frown formed upon the elder officer's face and a sad look in his eyes. He looked back to the young man, Edward, sitting there upon the examination table with his eyes to the floor and his hands clasped together as tightly as possible as he tried to keep them from shaking.

"Are you sure you don't know who the guys were?" he asked again with a tilt of his head.

Ed glanced up at him with his glazed eyes before he shrugged slightly, and began to nod then shook his head. He lifted a hand and ran it through his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut, "I don't know, okay. They jumped us in the street..."

The man sighed again, "Well, what descriptions can you give us?"

"They were in black… I didn't really look at their faces –I was too worried about Winry being thrown through a damn window!" Ed snarled, but that seemed to only cause him to shake harder and he looked away, his hands now pressing into his thighs harshly to still their weakness.

"You don't need to shout." The other officer with a stubbly chin told him quickly though as carefully as possible. "We'll look around. What street were you on?"

"Uh… I… I don't know. We were near Tucker street, I think… then we ran for a few blocks to get away from them…"

"They chased you?" The first officer asked.

Ed glanced up and his eyes flickered as he focused on his question before he nodded and looked down at his right hand, his fingers curling more tightly and his knuckles growing white. "Yeah…"

"And you said you fought back?" The younger officer asked.

"Yeah… But there were too many of them." Ed whispered, "They got us separated and ganged up on us."

The older man frowned and nodded to him, telling his stubbly partner to take note of that. He looked to Ed again and looked him over, "We'll need to take pictures of you and the girl for documentation."

Ed frowned, "Whatever." He grumbled.

The officer nodded and pulled out a small camera, gently asking him to lift his face so he could take pictures of the injuries. He next had him pull his shirt off so he could take note of all the other bruises, cuts, abrasions, and other various damages. Ed lifted up his leg and showed them the cut on his left calf –he hadn't even felt it when he fell through the street and into the sewers, at least not till a nurse had asked him to remove his pants so she could stitch up the wound there.

The younger man nodded and scribbled down various notes, then frowned and eyed the old scars looping over his shoulder and down along his ribs with a lift of his brow. "May I ask where you got those scars?"

Ed glared daggers at him, "Old childhood injury." He hissed then looked away again, tugging at his shirt with his shaky hands, trying desperately to hide them, but he found the buttons on his shirt were impossible to force through the holes for some reason. Apparently having shot-nerves really screwed up ones coordination.

With a sigh from the older officer, the man moved around, bowing his head a bit to catch Ed's attention, "Can we get a phone number?"

"Don't have one." Ed mumbled.

"An address?"

"Don't have one of those either." He told him, shooting a _look_ at the man.

The officers looked to one another, now thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?"

Ed shrugged, "Doesn't matter." He grumbled, glancing at the clock then back to the door.

"Yes, it does." The man insisted. "I need to know how to contact you if we find the men who did this."

"Where are we?" Ed asked suddenly.

"County General Hospital."

Ed's face screwed up slowly, "Where?"

The officers hesitated, and the scruffy young man narrowed his eyes faintly, "Do you even know what state you're in?"

"State?" Ed asked, before realization dawned on him, "What the hell… you guys have different accents!" He realized with a start and was up on his feet with a jerk.

"Accents?" The men said together.

The younger officer folded his arms, momentarily stopping his note-taking. "You're in Chicago, kid. Where did you think you were supposed to be?"

"I thought I was still in En… Canada… uh… Happy Valley-Goose Bay…" He blinked and sat down heavily and his face contorted at his own words. _Why the hell did I… _But it all came back to him –after all, Dumbledore was the one who had come up with that story.

"You're Canadian? Awe hell…" The older man hissed and quickly scribbled down more information onto his pad of paper.

Ed rubbed his face and sighed heavily, "Okay, whatever, can I get some rest now?"

The officers frowned, staring at Ed, "You need a place to stay…"

"I'm not leaving Winry! I'll sleep in the damn chairs out in the hall –hell, I'll sleep outside if I have too; but I'm not leaving her!" He snarled, once again on his feet, his hands still shook and his voice quivered faintly, but it was from anger and that Elric stubbornness his family was infamous for.

The older man held up his hand and shook his head slightly, "All right, all right, we got it. We'll see if we can arrange something with the hospital. Do you have insurance?"

"What?" Ed blinked, taken aback by that sudden question.

The man frowned and nodded, his partner taking note of it in his notepad. "Guess not…" He mumbled.

Ed sighed and bowed his head, dropping his forehead into the palm of his hand.

The officers frowned, "We'll leave you be for now, but we'll be back to ask you and your friend more questions. We already have a few cops out searching the area for the men. If you remember anything, call us." The officer told him, handing him a card.

Ed nodded slightly, lifting his hand to take the card. His eyes were glazed again –having slipped back into his mind to escape reality if even for only a minute.

The man reached out and clapped him on the shoulder gently. "Get some rest. It'll be all right." The older man tilted his head slightly; staring at Ed's weakened composure. "If you have family, you should call them…"

"I have no one. She's all I've got." He whispered.

"What about her family?"

"Dead… her Grandma died last year. That was the last of her family." He mumbled.

The officer glanced at his younger partner and they both lifted their brows in a silent conversation that would have gone along the lines of; _'They're both alone?' 'That would explain why he won't leave.' 'Think its okay to leave him?' 'Yeah; the staff can keep an eye on him.'_

"Well, kid, give us a call if you need anything. We usually work late so you can catch us in the evenings." The older officer explained while gently squeezing Ed's shoulder.

With another nod, Ed shrugged a bit, dislodging the man's hand and continuing to stare down at the card.

The officers sighed and they both turned, leaving the room quietly and shutting the door behind them. They nodded to the doctor across the hall, telling him he could go back in to finish treating Ed's injuries.

"Do you believe him?" The younger officer asked, looking over his notes for the report.

"Yeah. He was too shook up to fake it."

"Well, by all accounts, the girl was more beat up than him. Think he was the one who-"

"No." the older man frowned, "I'm not saying it doesn't happen; I just think he couldn't have. He was guarded, I know he wasn't telling the whole truth; but he was genuine when he said he came here to get her help. Even the staff said he nearly collapsed from relief when they got her heart started."

"I was just…" The younger man started but stopped, "I guess I just have a lot to learn."

The older man nodded, "Yeah, but you'll catch on. Don't worry." He grinned and winked at him.

----------

It was hours after the police had left, the doctors had bandaged him up –his calf had needed stitches, as did a cut on his forehead; and his right arm that had been pinned behind his back when he had blown up the street, had a fracture down the center of the bone. The fracture was just long enough and just wide enough damage to his bone that it forced the doctor to put a cast on it.

Ed glared at the white contraption on his arm. Granted it wasn't the first time he had had one; but he wasn't used to having a cast on for something silly like that. He had gotten beaten worse than this in his past and gotten by just fine with a Band-Aid and some painkillers.

A nurse walked into the waiting room, looking slightly nervous. "Doctor Richards would like to speak with you." She told him in a fluttery voice.

Jumping to his feet, Ed hobbled after her quickly, completely ignoring the pain in his left calf. His stomach dropped as he rounded the corner and saw the doctor as he was cleaning up; pulling bloodied gloves from his hands and taking off an apron-shirt type thing and laying the messy thing aside in the sink.

Ed hurried up to him and waited, his brow drawn in and his jaw clenched tightly.

The doctor looked to the young man then back to the sink, his mouth pursing slightly.

With a drop in his stomach Ed swallowed hard and forced himself to stay standing, "What happened?"

"The damage to her leg was extensive. We repaired as much of it as we could, but whatever cut her, went in deeply –even her bone was scraped from the blade."

Ed's heart fluttered slightly, "But she's alive?"

The doctor nodded, "Yeah, she's alive. She's still unconscious, but she's doing better. We gave her a blood transfusion and we sealed up her leg as best as we could. We currently have her on an IV drip, and are monitoring her closely."

He nodded, thinking over everything he had said. "…Can I see her?"

The doctor frowned, thinking over that –not liking it, but the look in the young man's unusual golden eyes finally made him nod. "All right. This way." He turned and quietly led the way through the halls. He boared an elevator and they traveled up two floors before they once again were in the halls. They suddenly were standing before a room with an open door. A nurse was inside, checking over the last few things before she turned to leave, jumping in surprise from the doctor's arrival. She nodded shyly to him and hurried out past Ed and back down the hall.

Edward was suddenly scared to enter the room. He stared at the tubes, wires, and machines surrounding her, and the soft beating sound that mimicked her heart made his heart ping in pain.

Doctor Richards glanced over at him, studying the young man for a minute. He reached out and placed his hand on Ed's shoulder, causing the young man to jump and look at him in alarm. Offering him a reassuring smile, he motioned into the room. "Go on."

With a mindless nod, Ed shuffled into the room, and hobbled towards the bed. He just stared down at her, his heart beating wildly within his chest, his palms felt cold, and his mind was scared to work through the necessary steps to assess her situation. He licked his lips faintly –and that small action grounded him enough to really look at her.

Edward's eyes studied the tube that moved across her face with what looked like very small tubes placed in her nose. Then he looked to the tube in her arm that dripped a clear liquid –and wires that disappeared into her hospital robe that apparently rested over her heart.

Slowly, he glanced around the room and found a chair placed next to the bed on the other side. He hobbled around the bed, careful to keep his eyes on hers. He hesitated, staring down at her with a reverence that he didn't often feel towards anything. Ed shook as he took a seat, studying her face intently, wanting her to wake up, but also scared to see her eyes once more. Would she blame him? It was his fault. If he had just been more patient and gone through the correct channels as Dumbledore had suggested, none of this would have happened.

He bowed his head, and cautiously reached out. His fingers twitched back when they touched hers, but he forced his hand down onto hers and he grasped her left hand gently.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, bowing his head more.

---------- ----------

It had been a full day since he had seen Al. Harry knew Ed and Winry had left for London a week before, but he had not seen Al since yesterday.

Not since Umbridge had made an unannounced storming of Hogwarts with some of the Ministry of Magic.

He hated that woman –not only had she assigned yet another detention to him, but the woman had practically told him in front of McGonagall that whatever he had wanted to do with his life, would be denied and he wouldn't achieve anything.

McGonagall had looked ready to skin the woman alive. He had never seen the woman stand up for him as she had that day, even in all his five years at Hogwarts. Not only did McGonagall stand up for him, but she had practically stated that she would personally get him into the Auror training program even if it was the last thing she ever did with her life.

It made him rather happy to know that a teacher believed in him that much –but then the detention had caused his gut to drop and he felt horrendous, like he was a horrible person for letting her down already –and it was only the next day!

Harry stopped walking in the halls suddenly and he studied one of the fliers that had popped up all over the school that morning –he had not bothered to read it, thinking it was another decree from the _High Inquisitor_. He pulled one from the wall only to have a new one appear seconds later in its place. Harry's brows knitted together and his eyes narrowed as he read the title with a picture of Al grinning while doing some wand work.

ALPHONSE ELRIC

IS HEREBY UNDER ARREST AND

CHARGED WITH BREAKING AND ENTERING

IF SEEN, CONTACT DOLORES UMBRIDGE

OR THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IMMEDIATELY

IS THOUGHT TO BE VERY DANGEROUS AND UNPREDICTABLE

He just stared at the page as he somehow navigated his way through the halls without running into walls or bumping into students.

Harry walked into his Potions class and took his seat, his mind still humming uselessly.

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking over at his friend.

He didn't say anything as he simply held out the paper to Ron.

"Bloody 'ell!" Ron hissed, his eyes bugging out. "What is this?"

"I don't know." He hissed as a slow, steaming anger began to claw at his stomach, "But Umbridge is the cause of this. We won't let her get away with it."

"Hermione, here," Ron stretched over their table to hand the paper to the girl in front of him.

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She looked to Ron, and then to Harry with wide eyes and actually become speechless.

"What do you think it means, mate?" Ron asked, looking back to the flier in Hermione's hands.

"Probably means Umbridge is trying to pin Al with something that he didn't do. We _have_ to find him tonight and ask him what's going on."

"That's assuming Umbridge hasn't arrested him already." Ron hissed.

"He's too smart for that. I'm sure he hasn't been caught yet." Hermione offered.

"Well, we got to help him anyway we can." Harry insisted. "Ed's looked out for me; the least I can do is look out for his brother." He straightened in his chair, his hands curling into fists atop his thighs.

Hermione hesitated, but Ron was quick to agree.

Hermione frowned and looked back to the flier before she nodded. "We also need to ask him what's going on. If he did something illegal we can't shelter him. What if he really is with _you-know-who_?"

"Doesn't seem possible," Harry told her flatly.

"Quiet class." Snape ordered as he stalked into his classroom, the doors banging shut behind him before he stood in front of the class.

"As you all know by now, it seems we have a fugitive lurking in our hallways. The High Inquisitor has informed us that she and a team of Ministry Officials will be interviewing all of the students to learn what they can about Alphonse Elric."

The room burst into whispers and hurried squeaks of surprise. There was even one girl who shouted, 'He can't be!'

Draco laughed, his eyes darkening and turning malicious in delight.

Hermione was the only one brave enough to raise her hand. "Excuse me, Professor. I was just curious to know what he has done? I've seen the flier, but it doesn't explain really what he did."

His cold gaze lingered on the child, before Snape cleared his throat to answer, "That isn't something I know enough about to discuss at this time. When you are being interviewed by the Ministry you can ask then."

She slumped in her chair and grumbled, '_liar_' under her breath.

Harry looked to Ron, a determined and hard look in his eyes –the same look that told Ron, that if it was necessary, they would be skipping McGonagall's class to find Al and find out the truth.

Ron could only nod.

---------- ----------

Al licked his lips and peeked out from inside a suit of armor. He listened carefully for footsteps or the rustling of clothes, but the soft voice of the armor spoke suddenly.

"Psst, all clear." The armor whispered.

Al hesitated before he opened the chest plate of the armor and slid out. He crept towards the corner, his head whipping about as though he were a paranoid deer who felt the hunter nearby.

He inched his way around the corner, his eyes were wide and nervous as he scanned every inch of the hallway, including the ceiling, the shadows; and he even took a moment to see if he felt someone's presence if they were hiding under a spell of some sort. But his nerves calmed and his courage returned while he carefully slipped around the stonework of the castle and darted across the open space of the main hall to the side hall across its length.

He had been working all morning to get this far into the school. He had survived the last two days by hiding inside the suits of armor throughout the school –as well as using them to teleport away from Umbridge or any of the Ministry men and women who happened by.

But his clothes stunk and he was starving; he had only managed to grab a few pieces of fruit and a sandwich from the table before Draco Malfoy had shouted across the hall that he saw Alphonse Elric and the Ministry agents had taken chase. Al had been forced to jump onto the table and run down its length before he jumped off the edge and back out into the hallway where he quickly located a suit of armor and jumped inside where he escaped.

He desperately needed to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower to get his belongings; if not managed to sneak in a shower. He peeked around another corner before he darted across the hall, making his way towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Al gagged on his own breath as he saw the portrait open and he darted behind a length of fabric that covered a window that was now at his back. He heard the sounds of students chatting wildly as they walked past him, none-the-wiser to his hiding place. Al sighed and pressed a hand to his heart. That was too close. But it did make his resolve all the stronger to get his belongings. If he was going to be on the run, he was going to be on the run with his trunk in his pocket and a change of clothes.

He had just read about a reducing spell that could shrink anything down to any desired size –and for carrying a trunk full of clothing and books, that seemed the perfect spell for a runaway.

He looked about wildly then glanced up to the Fat Lady, "Whistling Wheezes." He whispered.

The Fat Lady mmmed and shifted before she woke up from her cat nap. She gasped and a hand went to her mouth in surprise. "Alphonse! What are you doing? That horrible woman will find you if you are out here!"

"I know! I just wanted to get my things before I hide!"

"Quickly, quickly, inside, dear!" She squeaked as fear tinged her words.

Al climbed through the partially opened doorway quickly and rushed inside, sneaking through the silent common room and up to his bedroom.

He moved swiftly through his dorm, gathering things together and quickly throwing his clothes and books into his trunk with a flurry of movement –even stuffing his pillow and blanket into it; as well as a few dirty clothes left lying about.

The door behind him creaked open slowly and he stiffened, sweat gathering on his forehead.

He turned slowly and stared at the door –no one. He sighed in relief and bowed his head –but a faint hint of movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Slowly, and nervously, Al raised his eyes and stared down at _her._ There she was, with her red glowing eyes and tufted tail… Mrs. Norris.

Alphonse cursed under his breath and looked back to his trunk as he pulled his wand out from within it. The last few days forced Al to make a vow to himself and his wand –it would be the last time he left his wand anywhere other than on his person. He raised his arm and with a sharp and strong movement, he flicked and aimed, _"Reducio!"_ he fumbled over the words. A soft flash of light later he lifted up his palm-sized trunk and shoved it into his pocket.

Turning around to face Mrs. Norris once again, Alphonse frowned but determinedly rushed towards the cat. Mrs. Norris hissed, swiping a paw at him with her claws extended, but Al wasn't where she thought he was suddenly. He had leapt over her body and was out in the hallway with a hand on the doorknob. With a nudge of his foot against her chest, Al pushed her back into the room and shut the door sharply, locking the cat in the bedroom.

"Mrs. Norris, I'm coming!" Filch crowed, bursting into the Gryffindor common room with the Fat Lady shrieking outside that he was a horrible man with no manners.

Al froze for a moment, looking around wildly and trying to find a place to hide. Instead, he darted back up the stairs and ducked into another bedroom. He looked around the room, hoping to find a place to hide that wouldn't be searched –but it was useless.

That is, until he saw the window.

With a flutter in his chest and his stomach twisting into a knot, Al looked over his shoulder while he hurried to the window and unlatched it. He dared not look down the side of the castle. He didn't want to know how high up he was.

"Mrs. Norris? Where did he go?" Filch asked, already stomping up the stairs with a hint of glee in his steps. Al could just see the man quivering in excitement as he gripped a whip with bits of metal, nails, hooks and gouges in the tips of leather so he could flay him alive with ease.

Al pulled out a bit of chalk from his pocket and quickly scribbled a transmutation circle into the stone and touched it –forming several dozen steps up the side of the castle wall. He climbed out of the window and carefully touched down on the first step a foot away from the window and to the right.

The doorknob jiggled. Al gasped, his eyes widening as his grip slipped on the window he tumbled backwards, his arms wind milling, and his lips parting as terror consumed him while one thought ran through his mind, _I'm going to die._

---------- ----------

"Excuse me."

Ed frowned but he slowly turned in the chair he still sat in by Winry's bed. He rarely left her room short of going to the bathroom. In fact, he hadn't eaten since the day before.

The older nurse smiled and quietly entered the room with a tray of food. "I thought I'd bring you something from the cafeteria. The girls and I chipped in to buy you some lunch. Seeing how you won't leave her side, I thought you could use somethin' to eat." She told him with a happy note to her voice and briskness in her step.

He stared at the food and nodded slightly, "Thanks…" he whispered.

The older woman frowned slightly and set the tray down. She reached over suddenly and smoothed back his bangs with one hand while the other gently forced him to turn his face towards her. "Dear, you need a shower." She smiled slowly, a teasing look on her face.

Ed snorted and tried to pull his face away, but her fingers gripped his chin and her brown eyes bore into his startled amber.

"You need a shower." She insisted with a slow and careful tone of her voice that stated quite clearly she was indeed a mother when she wasn't at work.

With a frown he jerked his head back from her and looked away, "Fine. Whatever."

She smiled and then placed the tray in his lap, "Good, now eat first then take a shower."

Ed grumbled slightly and ate his meal as ordered. He did it slowly, simply to make the nurse mad at him; but that failed miserably. She hummed happily as she watched him, then she began to check on Winry before she looked back to Ed. Once he finished she urged him out of his chair and took him down the hall and out to the showers.

"I'll get you a change of fresh clothes too. I can't guarantee anything on style, but I'm sure you won't mind. I'll get these ones washed up for you and bring them back when they're done.

Ed just nodded slightly.

"Oh yes, your arm." The woman waved her hand slightly as she hurried back down the hall only a few feet. She opened a door and only rummaged through the closet for a second before she returned with a plastic sack and a rubber band, "Here, wear this to keep the cast dry."

Ed nodded again and took it from her before he shuffled into the men's showers, letting the door slide shut behind him. He wandered towards a stall, stripping along the way. He put the plastic bag over his arm and tied it off as instructed before he turned the water on. Once the hot water as running he stepped into the stall and just stood in the spray of the water; finally allowing himself a moment to let his mind go blank.

His hands began to shake –he hated that new development. He placed his hands on the wall, leaning on it heavily with his head bowed and the water drowning down on him.

But his mind wandered back to Winry and he shook his head. She hadn't woken up yet. She hadn't even breathed loudly the last day and a half. She was motionless and silent.

What if she never woke up? Such things weren't unheard of. It did happen. What if she slept like that forever? It was frightening to think about. He was scared… what if she lived, but in an eternal sleep?

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but a knock somewhere behind him made him slowly lift his head and look over his shoulder.

A man stood just to the side of the stall –looking in on him with a cautious look, "You okay? Mary wanted me to check on you. She says you've been in here for over an hour."

Ed shrugged and then straightened, "Yeah…. I'm fine…" he muttered, and finally reached out to the soap to wash up –then the shampoo and conditioner to clean the grime out of his hair. He needed a shave too, now that he thought about it –but it was only a fleeting thought; and one that he didn't want to remedy at the moment.

The man nodded slightly, "Mary had me bring in a change of clothes. I'll leave them on a bench."

"Whatever." Ed sighed, hiding under the water for a few more minutes. Eventually the man left, having given up on carrying any form of conversation with the young man.

Ed didn't care; his mind's eye just focused on the scene he had been staring at for the last two and a half days –Winry lying in bed unmoving. It was extremely disconcerting. She was so full of life; how could she just lay there?

Ed shut the water off suddenly and he stepped out of the shower, drying off and dressing in the t-shirt and pair of hospital scrubs for his pants that the nurse had given him. He gathered up his scattered clothes and shuffled out of the bathroom. He stopped just outside of the door and stared at Mary, the older nurse who had led him here; and apparently waited the whole time.

She offered him a small smile and offered her hand to him.

He gave her his dirty clothes and turned away, hobbling back down the hall to Winry's room, intent on combing his hair and then sitting with her for however long it took her to wake up.

But as he wandered back down the hall he stopped suddenly and turned, staring into a small room where there was a cross above what looked to be an alter. He stared for a moment, taking in the stained glass windows, the darker atmosphere within that room that gave it a more intimate feeling with a few candles burning here and there throughout the room, and with the five small pews that lined either side of the room, it created a walkway straight up to the alter –made it look so tempting and welcoming.

Ed wasn't sure why, but that room intrigued him; even in his foul and loathsome mood, the room drew his attention like a moth to a flame.

"Are you religious?" Mary asked to his right, causing him to jump slightly.

He stared at the nurse before he snorted faintly in amusement. "No." He grunted and looked away –but his golden eyes turned once more, watching an older man shuffle from the room with a look of relief within his eyes as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Oh…" was all the nurse said, looking back to the little church the hospital kept within it's walls for the friends and family of patients to use in those moments where they wished for comfort. "Sometimes just talking helps the people who are waiting for their loved ones to get better. It's not like you have to be strictly Chris-" But she stopped as she heard Ed snarl.

She jerked her head to the side and her heart momentarily stopped. His face had twisted up into such a hate filled rage that she truly was frightened as to what he might do.

He growled again, grinding his teeth as he stomped into the chapel, ignoring the woman in the middle row whose head was bowed and her hands clasped and resting upon the pew in front of her.

Ed marched up to the alter, glaring up at the cross that dangled high above him upon wire cables. His eyes narrowed and his fingers curled into fists so tight, his knuckles grew white. But with another snarl, Ed jabbed a finger at the cross, his body shaking and his voice low and dark, "Listen, you bastard! Don't you dare let anything happen to Winry! If you want to take your shit out on me, fine! I'll take whatever you shove down my throat and I'll walk away! I won't die so easily! But you stay the hell away from her! Don't make her suffer because I was the one who screwed up, you got that? Are you listening?" He shouted, "She better live or I'll never forgive you, you got that?" He hissed even as his body shook and his knees buckled.

Staring up at the cross, he felt as though he suddenly felt its weight upon his shoulders and helplessness descended upon him. Ed's knees really did buckle suddenly and he sunk down onto the second stair that led up to the alter. His left hand gripped the metal guardrail before him as his head bowed low and his body seemed to release all its tension in a single quivering breath. "Don't take her away too… Mom was one thing… and how I screwed up Al was another; but Winry… she was supposed to be… … different…." He whispered, closing his eyes before squeezing them. His emotions ran wildly through his mind and chest; it hurt so much, but it was so unfamiliar and new.

Edward just knelt there shaking faintly and feeling a fire heat up behind his eyes. Feeling the tears threatening to fall, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, fighting off the tears.

He didn't even know why he was in here yelling at God or whoever the hell ran the universe. For all he knew, he was just yelling at The Gate –and he knew all too well how 'generous' The Gate was. He had just gotten so angry; standing outside the chapel and staring into a room where it was dedicated solely to the worship of a deity who was supposed to be kind and loving. It had cracked something within him and forced him to voice his wrath at whoever 'God' might be.

Golden eyes opened and slowly rose as his head lifted to stare back up at the cross. Ed's cheek twitched as he stood carefully, composing himself once again and fixing his features into a scowl, "You never gave me a damn reason to believe in you; so I'll give you one more chance; you got that, you bastard? Show me really are all sunshine and bunnies, and you make Winry wake up. You got that? One more chance!" He snarled and turned on his heels, stomping from the room –and once again ignoring the woman sitting in the middle pew –who was staring at him wide eyed in horror with her hands pressed to her chest as though she was about ready to fall over dead from witnessing such a thing- Ed marched from the room without looking back; his head held high, back straight, and his shoulders pushed back and looking strong.

Mary was no better than the woman within the church. Her jaw had dropped sometime during his tirade, and her eyes were wide in shock as she watched Ed storm out of the little church and down the hall to once again take his position next to Winry's bed.

It was just too crazy! Had he really just said _that_ inside a _church_? She head never heard anything like that! Just when she thought she had seen it all…

---------- ----------

The door jerked open and banged against the wall as Filch gazed around the room with a narrowed eye and a sneer.

Al had fallen from sight –but he had somehow managed to twist about and fall towards the stairs he had created. He had slipped, but his fingers gripped bottom step as he dangled from it by one hand. He was so close to the window that being discovered was a very plausible possibility. Al gritted his teeth as he prayed that Filch wouldn't look outside the open window. He struggled to hold himself still but his arm ached already.

It was a bad day to have left his alchemic gloves in his pocket.

He swung his other arm up and gripped the ledge, his feet kicking as he struggled to pull himself back up. With a grunt and focusing all his power into pulling himself up despite the pain in his arms, Al managed to prop himself on the stairs with one arm under his ribs. His legs still dangled in the nothingness below him and a hand stretched out in front of himself to keep his precarious balance. He held his breath, and then his eyes locked onto several broken pieces of chalk laying on the stairs. If he could reach it…

"Where is he?" Filch hissed and Al went still, his heart pounded wildly and filled his ears with the sound of it. He licked his lips, hearing the faint sound of Filches shoes shuffling across the room as he turned things over, opened trunks, threw bed curtains open; and even moved a dresser at one point.

He closed his eyes as he heard the man approach the window –then a click issued behind him –Filch had closed the window. He heard the man mumbling about 'stupid boys' leaving windows open to 'chill their bones' at night.

A moment later, Filch left the room and went to inspect the other bedrooms and Al sighed in relief then groped at the stone stairs in front of him to find any purchase at all.

Al reached out, once again focused on straining to reach for the bit of broken calk that had somehow landed on the stairs. He wasn't going to question all this sudden good luck. He stuck his tongue out as he strained, whining faintly till his finger touched it! He groped hard, finally digging a nail into it and causing it to roll towards him.

Nearly crying out in triumph, Al quickly scribbled a circle into the stone wall again –this time giving himself a foothold as well as several hand holds to pull himself up with. He grunted and fought gravity as he pulled himself over the lip of the alchemically made stairs and he crawled up them a few feet, panting and shivering in fear and delight that he had made it and was still alive.

He still had no idea how he had been able to catch the ledge in time. Al could have sworn there was a burst of wind that had pushed him that last inch closer to it for his fingers to reach and grip onto.

His heart continued to hammer wildly –he had actually thought _'I'll die'_.

Alphonse cautiously inched his way along the stairs –reaching into his pocket to pull the gloves on that had his alchemy circles stitched into the palms. He would add stairs the higher he went, as well as put the stone back where it had originated below him. He continued this practice the higher he went; avoiding windows and pressing against the wall if he heard anything even remotely suspicious sounding. Eventually he made it to the roof. Al studied the shingles for a time before he shrugged and simply made a doorway for himself to slip into the dusty, cobwebbed roof. Al looked around himself –there was nothing up here, just the dust, several bugs and a rat in the corner to keep him company.

With a determined look, Al went to work, using alchemy to quickly clean out a portion of the room for himself for now and he took a seat, curling up in the corner with his arms about his knees.

It was at that moment that Al fell. He rubbed his eyes and clenched his teeth to control himself. He managed to keep himself from crying but a childish part of himself wanted to so badly. He had held himself back for nearly three days and he hadn't broken down till now –he didn't' want to break down, but it seemed inevitable. Al laid his cheek on his knees and inhaled slowly to keep himself calm, but his emotions began to unravel and he squeezed his eyes shut with a hint of tears collecting at the edges of his eyes.

"Brother…" He whispered and had to clench his teeth again. He stopped the tears from fully developing, but his lower lip quivered. Al looked around the dusty attic once more; feeling so alone and lost in this mess.

He pulled his trunk out of his pocket suddenly and placed it on the floor between him and the wall, he muttered, _"Engorgio,"_ and returned his trunk to normal size. He pulled out the pillow and blanket from within and he laid down in the small space of clean wood he had cleared away. Al hid between the wall –but the wall had a draft blowing through a hole and right into the small of his back- and his trunk in hopes the rat would leave him alone.

He closed his eyes, biting his lip slightly before he drifted into a fitful rest. He was too tired to really fight it even though it was the middle of the day, but still too scared to not dream of the horrors he might see with the next sunrise.

---------- ----------

_It was so dark. _

_She vaguely remembered something. Something important. But she couldn't grasp it. The memory was like water in her fingers; the traces were still there, wetting her fingertips, but the mass of the memory was gone. _

_Something fluttered past her. It tickled her cheek; or was that her hand? She couldn't tell anymore. Everything was blending together. Melding and twisting about so she no longer knew which way was up or down. _

_There it was again. What was it? It felt warm; but it was a nuisance. She wanted to bat it away, but she couldn't remember where her hand was. She remembered what it looked like and what her fingers could do, but she couldn't remember where it was located in this blackness. _

_Then the tickling warmth was gone and everything was still –but there was a ripple in the darkness suddenly. Like a drop of light in the form of water had dropped down upon her hand –and she remembered where her hand was! That drip in the darkness rippled outwards with faint hints of light within the ripples themselves, and a shining light fell upon her form, her memories rushed back into sight and she groped for them, desperate to remember anything._

_And just like that, she remembered. She had to wake up for _him_. He had told her –no, he had demanded she wake up. _

_The light trickled through her body and rolled over her thoughts with a gentle caress like that of a lover's touch. It seeped into every crevice of her body and tickled her senses, forcing her to rise out of the darkness as another drop of light fell from above and landed by her hand, causing her fingers to twitch. _

Inhaling slowly, Winry –yes, that was her name. She remembered now- opened her eyes warily; though she wondered if she really was awake for this world too was dark and still. Her eyes adjusted gradually and focused carefully upon the surroundings of her room. First a chair sat by her bed to the left, and a window past that with the moonlight shining past the curtains. It filtered under the ugly beige drapes and lay upon the tiles as though imploring her to open the blinds and allow the full glory of the moon to shine down upon her.

Shivering faintly, Winry shifted weakly against the bed. Her back was so sore; it hurt to lie there any longer. But the moment she rolled to her left, a pain shot through her right leg and she snapped a cry shut within her throat as she whimpered. The pain was so debilitating; she didn't even have the strength to fumble the covers away so she could touch her thigh. She gripped at the pillow her hands now rested upon, her fingers sitting in front of her face. She bit her lip lightly, squeezing her eyes shut while another whimper escaped her throat.

There was a noise behind her –the sound of a toilet flushing, the sound of water running, the sound of a door opening then closing –and then the sound of stillness as whoever stood behind had ceased all movement for a few heartbeats.

"Winry?"

The voice was so soft; almost breathy as though fear of the name had become a dogma incarnate then and there upon his lips.

Yes… she knew that voice. It was _His_.

Winry listened quietly as she heard a rush of footsteps hurry around the bed. She felt his movement without seeing it. He took a seat in that chair next to her bed and she could just see his worried expression –brows knitted together, his eyes scared but wide open and waiting for her to do _something_, and his hands hovering in front of himself. It was rather cute to see –even if it was all in her mind.

She felt movement coming closer to her suddenly; something inching towards her face.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, fell shut, and then opened once again before she focused on Edward; whose brows were indeed knitted together painfully as his golden eyes danced upon meeting her blue ones and his fear waned.

Ed smiled weakly, and withdrew his hand slowly from where it was hovering above her cheek. "Hey…" He whispered.

Winry blinked weakly at him; all she could really focus on was the fact his voice was so gentle. She had never heard him quite like this before. She tried to smile but her lips fell and her eyes dropped.

"Win…"

She opened her eyes forcefully, her eyes quivering before focusing on Edward once more. "Hey…" she croaked, then winced as she tried to swallow but found it too hard to accomplish due to the fact her throat was so dry.

"Hey, easy; the doctors took out the breathing tube a few hours ago. I guess it's got to hurt and all."

Winry stared at him tiredly, not fully comprehending what he was saying. She just nodded her head –rubbing her cheek against the pillow with a minuscule movement.

Ed glanced away, and frowned. He had hoped she would wake up soon –he had even run the scene through in his mind of what would happen when she awoke. He imagined that she would wake up and he would smile and say 'good morning' to her (but he couldn't say _that_; it was the middle of the night after all), and he would help her sit her, call a doctor, and he would get her fixed up. He then had thought they could sit together and talk, and maybe take a walk in the small garden –well, sidewalk garden really- and then he could take her to lunch before he dragged her off to the library and they could find books. Granted, Winry would hate the latter; but he had had it all planned. He hadn't thought she would be half groggy, not fully awake and so frail looking. He had half expected her to wake up and stand up with that bad leg of hers without a sign of pain and try to wrench his sorry ass for letting her get hurt.

Winry watched him for a moment, her eyes dropping and opening as she fought to stay awake. Her fingers twitched against the pillow where they lay in front of her face.

Ed looked away; he didn't want to see her this way. It hurt his chest for some reason. But she was awake, and for that he was grateful. He carefully turned his head to look back at her and he offered another smile, "So… how are you feeling?" He asked.

She opened her eyes slowly and just stared at him. She couldn't even lift a brow to scowl at him, let alone call him an idiot. Instead, she nodded faintly and let her eyes dip closed once more.

"Winry…" He whispered, leaning forward with his cast covered right arm resting on the bed. His left hand lifted shyly as he reached towards her face and very gently pushed a few wayward strands of hair back behind her ear. "I'm glad you're awake. They told me you might not wake up…"

Inhaling slowly, Winry licked her lips and very carefully moved her left foot under the covers. "W…wh-at hap-en?" She whispered, her voice cracking. A moment later she gripped at the bed, coughing roughly into her pillow while tears gathered in her eyes for having jarred her right leg.

"Hey, easy! We can talk later." He insisted, reaching for the glass of water he had been sipping earlier. He carefully slipped his right hand under her head and brought the glass to her lips.

Winry sputtered once before gulping the water down like a starving man in the desert. Once the glass was empty, a faint sigh escaped her lips while her head turned towards him and her cheek rested against the cast. She opened her eyes slowly, still looking exhausted but more coherent. Her blue eyes bore into his, searching for something until she sighed –not finding it.

"W-wh-at happened?" She whispered again.

Edward shifted nervously; for some reason with her eyes staring so intently at him, he didn't want to tell her. But sighing in resignation, Ed gently laid her head back onto the pillow and his hand slipped from her neck to flop back into his lap. "We're in an American hospital…" he trailed off, not really sure where else to go with this.

She nodded faintly but then peeked at Ed weakly, "Where?"

"America… uh… The States… we're across the ocean from England."

Frowning faintly, she nodded and closed her eyes again, "My leg hurts." She whispered as her brows knitted together and a faint whimper escaped her throat. "Ow…"

Ed shifted closer to her, and was just barely sitting on the edge of his seat with a hand hovering over her shoulder. "Let me get the doctor-"

"No… just stay here…" she whispered, weakly lifting her hand but it fell back to the pillow instead of grabbing his arm like she had intended. Winry frowned, her brows scrunched downwards in frustration. Her eyes opened slowly and she stared at him, forcing her eyes to stay open so she could gaze at him for several long minutes, "How long have I been out?"

"…Two; almost three days…"

Her eyes glazed faintly and her eyelids drooped, "Three days?" She whispered hoarsely; her face twisted into a perplexed look. It didn't feel like three days; it really only felt like a few hours. "H-how did we get here?"

Ed frowned and looked away, "I… I apparated."

She opened her eyes sharply and regretted it for she was suddenly dizzy; but that didn't stop her from staring at him in mild surprise. "But I thought you wouldn't…"

"You were dead, Winry." Ed snapped harshly, looking away from her face suddenly so he could stare at something on the wall as though that was far more interesting than looking into her startled eyes. "I couldn't let some stupid fear kill you; so, I apparated."

Winry squeezed her eyes shut and her teeth latched onto her lower lip harshly as she ran those words through her mind –_you were dead. _It was frightening to think about. She shivered and bit her lower lip once more –but it was about that moment that she realized her lip had been split open and she was hurting herself by doing that. She ran her tongue over her lips and shivered a second time as she tried to burrow into her pillow without moving her leg.

"What's wrong?"

Opening her eyes, Winry smiled weakly, "Cold; I'm okay…"

"I'll get the doctor." He told her as he stood up quickly

"No…" Winry's voice cracked, and her eyes misted over even as they locked on Ed's. Weakly, she lifted her hand from the pillow though it fell back once again. "Stay; please…"

He frowned and turned back to her, reaching his left hand out to her face where he gently tucked her hair behind her ear –then his hand stopped suddenly as his thumb brushed her cheek.

Winry's eyes partially closed before a little sigh escaped her lips. His hand shifted against her scalp, lingering in her hair before his palm settled upon her cheek. Her eyes opened so quickly her eyes lost focus for a moment, but as soon as her eyes settled upon Edward, she couldn't do anything but stare. He was staring off at something near her shoulder, his eyes distant even though his fingers lingered upon her skin with a shyness that belied something unspoken.

"Ed?" She whispered.

He jumped faintly and his cheeks colored immediately. He offered a silly grin suddenly, pulling away from her, "Y-yeah?"

Winry lifted her hand and it finally responded in the way she wanted. Her fingers curled about his hand before it could be pulled away completely. She pressed her cheek into his palm, sighing softly as his warmth spread through her and created a tingling sensation in her cheek.

Ed blushed deeper and gave his hand a faint tug before giving up. It was weird –she was holding his hand like that. But the look on her face made him pause and once again faintly caress her cheek. It was as though he knew she needed to feel his touch –and as embarrassing as this was, he wasn't going to deny her that.

"Stay… please?"

He nodded slightly, not trusting his voice.

Opening her eyes slowly, Winry shivered again while staring up at him with her fingers curling more securely around his.

"Y-y-you okay?" Ed asked, stumbling over his words breathlessly.

She nodded faintly, "Just cold…" she whispered, her own thumb gently caressing his fingers. "R-remember when we were kids and we would sleep together?" She watched him nod slightly, "Ca… can we do that now?"

Ed's face went white as he heard her words. His jaw slackened and he just stared like a deer in the headlights.

Winry frowned faintly –and if she had had enough blood, she would have blushed. "I felt so safe… and warm…." She explained quickly while her eyes burrowed into his pleadingly, tears began to gather suddenly and they slipped from the corner of her lashes.

"Winry?" Ed asked sharply, alarmed by her tears and the sudden rush of emotions he swore he could feel rolling off her in waves.

"I'm scared…" She whispered, turning her head to hide the side of her face against his palm while her fingers curled tightly between his.

Ed's cheeks colored faintly once more. He was trapped and yet his mind latched onto the first weak excuse he thought might work. "We aren't kids anymore…" he grumbled, dragging his eyes away from hers.

"I know…" she whispered.

She was silent for a time and Ed's fingers twitched against her neck –but the shuddering breath she made, caused him to jerk his head back around in alarm.

Her eyes lifted to his slowly and a few more tears slipped free, "I don't know what's going on Ed. Ca… c-can you just… hold me?" She whispered, dropping her eyes away. There wasn't much she could do in way of turning away –she felt like she couldn't move or the pain would over take her.

Ed mumbled something under his breath –his right hand lightly scratching at the back of his neck.

"Huh?" She dared to ask.

"…The bed's too small…" He mumbled louder.

Though Winry didn't expect the feeling of happiness that rushed through her from those simple words, they suddenly made her feel so safe and warm, and she found the strength to offer a faint smile to him as her fingers curled against his. "You're not too big; we'll fit." She told him just as quietly.

"I'm not short." He hissed at her, his eyes flashing anger though his cheeks grew deeper in color and heat.

She smiled weakly once again before she sighed faintly and closed her eyes. Her fingers tightened around his suddenly before she let her grip slacken and allow him the opportunity to pull his hand away.

Ed didn't move; he just sat there uncomfortably for a moment and fidgeted over her words and her touch. He peeked back at her face; her eyes having closed and her breathing having slowed into an even pace. "I should get the doctor." He whispered while his thumb smoothed over her cheek.

"Stay here…" she whispered breathily.

"Why do you want me to stick around so badly?" He asked with a hiss to his words.

Winry could only sigh; "Idiot." before she slowly began to slip off into sleep.

Ed watched her for several minutes longer. She looked so weak, yet strong –how could there be a mixture like that all in one person? But it made sense –he teased her all the time that he thought she liked to cause him pain, but really, she was so gentle with him when the time had come for the automail attachments. He sighed loudly and bowed his head. He loved her like a family, like a sister, but then again, that sisterly love didn't fit either… it was so confusing.

He had been prepared to do this and that when she had woken up –but now? He had actually pushed her away instead of… of what? Bringing her closer? Actually curling up in bed with her like she had requested –so he could do what? Hold her close and keep her warm? It was like one of those bad romance novels he had once caught Scheizka reading. He was no knight in shining armor; sure he could kick anyone's ass from here to next Thursday, but that was about as far as he allowed his emotions to show –anger, frustration, and annoyance. Anything more was just… possibly… too much.

His cheeks flushed deeper as he considered his own thoughts. Her offer of sharing the bed still hung heavily above his head like a storm cloud. He wanted so desperately to take that offer –to hold her close and feel her body filled with life pressed close to his. But that nagging fear stopped him and made him sit still in his chair, watching her with a gnawing, twisting heat filling his stomach. He wanted to get closer; but if he did she would get hurt –he knew this. It always happened.

"Thanks Ed…" Winry whispered tiredly.

"Huh?" He snapped from his thoughts and looked back to her face.

Winry smiled faintly. He had slipped off into his own little world again while he fought over his thoughts and desires. She found it rather funny when he did that –but it was annoying too. But for now, she didn't mind. She was tired again and her eyes dropped. Forcing them open once more, Winry gazed up at him from under weak lashes and limp strands of hair. "Thanks…" She whispered.

Ed's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed as he eyed her suspiciously, "For what?"

She sighed contently and once again pressed his palm to her cheek as she began to slip into sleep, "For looking after me."

Ed stared at their linked hands. He watched the way her lashes fluttered closed next to his thumb, and the way her fingers became lax against his even as they curled around his own fingers caused his cheeks to warm. His thumb twitched against her cheek while she continued to press his palm to her face as though his touch was her lifeline.

With a grunt as his face grew warmer, Ed shrugged and flicked his eyes to the side, "Yeah… whatever…" he mumbled.

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Well, how was that? I didn't like it. I mean, I love the last part with Ed and Winry in the dark when she finally wakes up; I've had that scene in my head for weeks and weeks and weeks, so I knew just what I wanted and how I wanted it to feel; but the rest… eeeh… not so much. Heh -

Originally Winry didn't even die the two seconds she had. But so many of ya'll were freaking out over it, I just had to play it up ;) so it's your own faults Winry died. Did you really think I'd kill Winry off? Hah! I'm a hopeless romantic; she needs to stick around so she can take care of Ed ;) (-giggles-) 'sides, as I stated in my 'It Hurt So Much' story; I really don't think there could ever be anyone else for Ed. He'd probably end up a bachelor for the rest of his life because no one else could stand him and he her for longer than a few months. So I'll put all yer minds at ease, Winry doesn't die at all in this story; but ya'll gave me great material to work with! (-laughs-) so many people were worried and freaked out Winry would die I had to stretch out the tension (-grins-) I'm an evil author ;)

so yeah, not the best chapter but I guess I felt I needed a slow moment after so much stuff happened to Ed and Winry; and then poor Al. I do like where I'm going with Al though…. I'm trying to give him this mixture of the series Al and the movie Al. I don't want him as confident as the Movie because I don't think he would have been that way –I see him as far more insecure without Ed around even though he knows his alchemy and fighting; he lost all that experience and growing up time when he was in the armor so he won't be as confident, but at the same time, even kid-Al was confident so he still has hints of that in him. So it's a hard mix. But I'm liking it so far. I'm hoping this alone-time from his brother and Winry will force him to realize he can be alone and be allright, ya know?

Okay, I better go, I have work in an hour and I still need to take a shower and get dressed. I spent the last five hours editing this sucker for ya'll. I hope ya'll enjoy -

And reviews are awesome! I just laugh because right down the board on all three of my stories so far are, 21, 21, and 221 (-giggles-) I'm a dork, I know.

Okay! See ya'll soon!

p.s. I added to this chapter about 12 hours after I had posted it heh - i loved this idea sooooo much i HAD to write it into the actual chapter; so forgive me for adding to it so suddenly; but i liked it too much to say 'oh well, i already posted a chapter.' and brush it aside. so i hope you enjoy.

Also; The hospital Ed landed in, is none other than the Hospital that the show ER is modeled after. I figured that Ed would have seen at least a commercial of ER even in the UK at some point or another; and also, the timeline is TECHNICALLY back in 1995 and ER was REALLY big back then –and good before it went down hill and went all crappy. Anyway; I just figured Ed would have seen it and taken note of the hospital… you know, like… 'awe, so _that's_ a muggle hospital here. Sort of looks like ours back home…' then he would go back on his way. So yeah… anyone who caught that lil' big of randomness gets a cookie ;) joyables!

Melissa the Damgel

"If you lose your arm, don't come pointing at me"


	17. Pudding, and Science, and Knowing

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. …you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 15

--------

Pudding, and Science, and Knowing

--------

"Is that really him?"

"Yeah; but Mary said he barely ate the other day."

"I know; but this morning as soon as the cafeteria opened up he's been eating like that for the last hour."

"Wow… that's a lot of food."

The four nurses glanced to each other for only a second before they looked back into the cafeteria were Ed was shoveling food into his mouth. Over seven trays were stacked next to him and he was working on the eighth.

With a groan, Ed swallowed the last forkful of eggs and toast before he flopped back in his chair with a hand on his stomach. A satisfied smirk crawled onto his face and he sighed with contentment. It was the first time he had really eaten in the last four days. The meal that Nurse Mary had brought him was two days ago –and he hadn't felt like eating anything else since then.

Well, that was until around four in the morning when a certain person finally woke up…

Ed sat there for a few more minutes, allowing his food to settle in his belly. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed up at the ceiling. He didn't feel as content anymore. He had sobered in an instant as his thoughts settled back into their current routine –thinking about Winry.

Frowning and closing his eyes again, Ed straightened in his seat and pushed his tray to the side so he could half sprawl across the table he had invaded and made his own. His head settled atop his arms and his brows furrowed tightly.

"So now what?" He whispered to himself as his fingers began to curl and his cheek twitched faintly. What were they going to do now? Where would they go? They couldn't go back to Britain; at least not any time soon. What about the hospital bill? If he transferred what little money he did have, the Ministry would notice and find them in an instant. Where they going to live here? What job could he possibly get? He wasn't stupid, he knew how the muggles worked when it concerned college degrees, high school diplomas and other important documents. He could probably transmute something and lie; but how far would that get him in _this _world? And Al, he _had_ to get Al back. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again; let alone not knowing if the Ministry had decided to go after him as well or if he was safe. He wished their mirrors worked. The first time they truly needed them, they didn't work. The story of his life really. But the question the flipped his belly and made him want to hide his face if only for a minute, was what was he going to do about Winry? That particular question wasn't hard, but it was so difficult at the same time. He didn't need this stress right now… right?

But his inner eye once again settled upon her drifting off to sleep; her fingers curled through his, and his palm pressed to her cheek. He hadn't noticed how pale her skin had gotten; not till he saw her fingers next to his. She looked to small compared to him –he felt like he could smother her with just his hand; but she wasn't scared. She was never scared of him; annoyed maybe; but she never doubted… doubted what?

Ed frowned further and opened is eyes, staring out across the expanse of tables. What did she never doubt? His intent? His motives? ...His interest?

A chill that was born in his belly and curled outwards through his body forced Ed to lift his head. He frowned down at his hands as they curled into fists. He felt like a fool. Interest. She probably didn't even think he possibly could be interested in something other than alchemy –or wizardry. She probably thought reading was his entire life.

Not that he knew what her entire life revolved around. But he could guess; automail would be at the top of the list, then taking care of others. She had always been kind. That's what he liked about her, even when she was bashing his brains in for breaking something; after she had properly given him a concussion, she would then take him aside and make sure he was all right, babbling on and on about mechanics, upgrades, and blah, blah, blah. He never really listened, the stars made it hard to focus; but she was awful cute when she smiled.

Cute? He snorted and wrinkled his nose, not sure why he had thought of that.

Sighing loudly he pushed away from the table sharply; his chair making a screeching sound as the legs dragged across the floor. Ed slapped a hand onto the table as he stood, leaving the trays, dishes, and his general mess behind; and not really caring. He scratched the back of his head as he wandered back over to the counter where the chef was paling at the sight of Edward approaching him again, and he began to wonder just how much one man could eat.

"Hey." Ed grunted, his golden eyes already fixed on the case of foods and snacks inside.

"Uh, what can I do for you now, sir?" the chef smiled weakly, already reaching for his spatula and a few eggs.

Ed's nose twitched at the 'sir' but he shrugged it away as he pointed into the case, "Can I get a few of those pudding cups?"

The man paused and had to actually think that over, "P-pudding?"

"Yeah." Ed straightened and stared at him, waiting intently.

With a smile, the man reached inside and lifted out two.

"A few more." Ed said with his eyes back on the case's contents.

The man set the two aside and reached inside for two more, then set them out next to the others. He looked to Ed expectantly but found the young man frowning, a serious debate running through his mind before he seemed to break with a decision.

"…Maybe two more."

The man paled once again as he smiled weakly. Normally he'd find this rather humorous except for the fact he felt like his entire stock had dwindled in just one hour's time from this one man alone. But he was being overly dramatic; there was more in the back fridge after all. "Yes sir."

Ed frowned at the 'sir' again –but what was the point in saying anything? These types of guys couldn't stop saying it even if their lives depended on it. "Thanks."

The chef nodded while he retrieved a bag for Ed to carry the pudding in. Ed took the bag with a snatching motion and a grunt of thanks. The chef raised a brow as Ed turned his back on him with the same air he had used to grab the bag from him; and with a slight wave of his hand, the bag was thrown over his shoulder and he watched Ed walk away.

The nurses squeaked and scattered to either side of the doors as Ed wandered out; his golden eyes growing distant with thoughts and ignoring the huddled nurses behind him.

It didn't take Ed long to reach _her_ room. He stopped suddenly, standing outside her door and staring at the doorknob while he tried to remember when the increased frequency of his stomach flipping at the simple thought of seeing her had started. He wasn't sure –he did remember a few times years and years ago; and maybe a few times during the years he and Al had traveled- but having his stomach suddenly collapse in on itself and then writhe inside of him as though in a pleasant, yet painful, surge of adrenaline when she smiled…

It was just weird.

He snorted faintly and shook his head. Now wasn't the time for him to just stand around and do nothing. He had done that for three days and today he was going to make sure she was going to be all right. Ed stepped forward sharply and opened the door, slipping inside with a grin plastered onto his face.

"Mornin' Winry! I brought you p-!" And in a moment of unknown alchemic reaction –normal people call it panic- the bag of pudding dropped from his grasp, and when it hit the floor there was a shattering crack issued from inside of the bag. Ed's grin froze on his face even as his brow twitched and his eyes grew stony. "What the hell," He hissed through his clenched teeth, "is going on?" he finished with a slight squeak to his voice as he stared at Winry, and the two men that stood far too close to her for him to feel comfortable.

Winry blinked at him then smiled weakly. She rubbed at an eye before she shifted against the bed and pulled her hospital gown up over her thighs. "Morning Ed," She called innocently.

"Uh…" One of the two men standing in front of Winry turned, flipping through his notepad, "Edward... Elric?" The red headed man asked, looking back up from his notepad to look into the younger man's smoldering golden eyes.

"And who the hell are you? _And what are you doing?_" He shouted, darting forward, shoving past the red headed man to the second who had a camera poised over Winry's exposed lower body. Ed's hand darted forward, snatching at the camera and attempting to tug it out of the larger man's grasp.

"Ed?" Winry asked, shifting against the bed with a whimper, though her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment.

Ed stopped in his struggles to look at her –and turned red at the picture she presented lounging before him. One leg was curled under her with her knee raised towards her body, her injured leg stretched out alluringly despite the angry wound that was stitched up tightly. Her hospital gown was hiked up to her belly where he could see a hint of her bellybutton while she leaned back with her hands behind her to support her body. Only after he had taken in the position her body did his eyes finally drift downwards to the white underwear she wore – and it even had a little bow on the front. He had never thought Winry the type to wear a bow like that…

Why was he thinking of her underwear? His head screamed in horror and his body jerked itself back to reality. His face drained of color before he turned bright red and jerked away from the man's camera, "Win… what the _hell _is going on?" He hissed, looking positively desperate for any answer she could give him. He jumped forward and fumbled with the bed covers, struggling to make his fingers work right as he threw a blanket around her body. A faint hint of perspiration gathered on his brow as he seemed to tuck her into bed to hide her every curve from view.

The red headed man behind him sighed in exasperation, even as the larger man with the corded arm muscles raised a brow and held his camera protectively to his chest.

"Edward Elric?" The red head asked again.

Ed turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the man. Golden eyes flashed dangerously and his entire aura turned black with hatred. "If you aren't out of here in three seconds, I swear-"

"I'm Detective Brookes, and this is Officer Taylor. We're with the Chicago Police Department." The man flipped his badge open and allowed Ed to stare blankly at it for a minute before he once again pulled it away and pocketed it. "Officer Michaels-"

"Who?" Ed asked, looking bored already.

"Uh…" The man glanced at his partner then back to Ed, "Big guy… mustache… he was the first who responded to the call the other night."

Ed shrugged and stuck his pinky finger in his ear to give it a quick rub, "Yeah? So what about him?"

Brookes frowned harshly before he gathered himself together, "Officer Michaels asked us to come down and photograph uh… Winry Rockbell's…" He glanced at his notepad quickly to be certain he got her name right, "…injuries. The hospital called this morning and said she was awake. So we need to get her statement of what happened."

"I told you, some jerks jumped us in an alley and got us separated. They were tryin' to rob us but they got too rough." He folded his arms, glaring daggers at the red head.

The two men straightened, "We need her report as well. We need to know how she got that injury. It nearly killed her. Her statement and account of the situation will put the guys behind bars for a long time."

Ed turned his eyes towards Winry, then flicked them away again as his minds eye graciously popped the image of her half naked form into the forefront of his mind. He blushed softly and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Whatever." He grumbled and stepped out of the way; though he continued to fidget faintly.

"Thank you." Detective Brookes told him with a slither of sarcasm. He nodded to Taylor who nodded back grimly and turned with a nod to Winry.

She shifted about and pulled the blanket off herself and once again arranged herself for the picture.

Ed peeked back at her and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You don't have to do it that way!" Ed squeaked –a high pitched, nervous, and disbelieving squeak. He stumbled to her bed and yanked at the blanket, his face growing hot and colorful as he arranged the blanket to cover her belly and panties- and most of her uninjured leg. He set the blanket about two inches from the wound, and simply just making sure she was decently covered.

Winry stared at him –still looking tired with dark circles under her eyes- but that didn't stop the look of teasing delight to crawl over her face, "E-e-e-edwar-r-r-rd…." She drawled his name in that low and sultry way of hers that she had been using since childhood.

Alarm bells went off in Ed's head –that voice. That meant one of two things –she either wanted something, or he was about to be humiliated. He lifted his eyes to Winry's and felt his cheeks growing warm at how close her face suddenly was to his.

Winry smiled slowly, her eyes growing warmer. "Are you jealous?"

Jerking away from her –and completely forgetting about the blanket and his self-assigned task; Ed's face drained of color and took on a look horror. "Why the … why would you… Why the hell would I be jealous?" He shouted, pointing at her accusingly.

Her smile grew from warm to wicked delight, "You are, aren't you? You don't want them to look at me…"

"I don't care who the hell looks at your legs!" He defended with a shout, already beginning to sweat.

Winry smiled once again then giggled, "I didn't say _that_." She teased further –if she wasn't in pain, felt dizzy, and ready to pass out, this could have possibly been the best day of her life.

"Well… I… Shut up!" Ed shouted and turned his back, pouting like a five year old. He would have stomped out and stormed the halls, but with the two men surrounding her and holding a camera, he was not about to leave the room anytime soon.

The sound of the camera clicks and the flashes of light, forced Winry to look up at Taylor –who had a suspicious smirk on his lips. Winry turned red and peeked away. _'That's right, stupid, there are other people in the room too.'_ She mumbled to herself.

'_She is not cute… stupid machine freak. She's not cute at all…'_ Ed grumbled in his mind and glared holes into the side table near her bed.

"Let's see…" Brookes drawled with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Awe, yes, the doctor said you had several bruises and lacerations on your back and ribs…"

"_What?"_ Ed squawked and turned wide eyes onto the man.

Winry nodded a few times and winced again. Once she was in a sitting position that was comfortable, she reached behind her, tugging at the ties.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked, reaching out to stop her fingers.

"Well, they need to see my back so they can take pictures, right?" Winry asked him with a snap to her voice and a blush to her cheeks.

Ed hovered over her for a minute, torn between what needed to be done and what he wanted. _He_ didn't want her to do this! These strangers were going to see more of her than he had ever seen…

He blushed and jerked his head away as he turned. Ed crossed his arms over his chest and marched over to the farthest wall. He turned violently and leaned against it with a foot immediately lifting to rest against the wall as well. He kept his head bowed and his gaze turned away but his fingers twitched against his arms as he waited; not liking this situation at all.

'_He's like a five year old.'_ Winry sighed, moving herself over to the edge of the bed with her back to the men. She finished undoing her hospital gown and carefully pulled it away from her back while hugging it to her chest.

Ed peeked up at the bed and tried not to fidget. He studied her back shyly, taking note of the toned muscles in her shoulders and along her shoulder blades. They weren't ugly- they were actually alluring to see a womanly flow of muscles that were soft and delicate compared to the way men's muscles bunched and corded.

A snort made Ed glance over at Brookes, who was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

Ed glared immediately and looked away, his shoulders lifting a bit as though he was trying to hide himself from the man.

The camera flashed and several shots were taken. There was some more rustling and more camera snaps then there was rustling again.

Ed glanced at Winry and felt a small flicker of relief burst through him as he saw her tying her gown shut again.

"We'll need to get your statement now." Brookes told her then glanced at Edward. "Might I ask if you'll leave the room?"

He jerked from the request and he hesitated, looking to Winry quickly.

She turned her blue eyes to him and smiled weakly, "I'll be all right, Ed. Really."

He frowned, "You're tired. Just tell them to come back later." He could see it as clear as day; she was exhausted –just doing that little bit had wiped her out.

That weak smile once again crawled up her face but she shook her head, "No; I'd rather get it done and over with now."

Ed looked away and stiffened his shoulders.

"Ed, don't be stubborn." Winry warned in _that_ tone of voice.

He winced and seemed to wilt where he stood. He peeked back at her and shrugged, turning away to snatch up the fallen bag of broken pudding cups before he shuffled out of the room and closed the door.

Brookes chuckled softly, "You certainly know how to handle him." He teased, looking back to Winry as she carefully eased herself back down onto the bed.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

The door opened again suddenly, "I'll just be right out here if you need me!" Ed declared loudly, shooting the Brookes fellow another glare before he slammed the door shut.

Winry sighed loudly and shook her head, "He's impossible sometimes." But a soft smile curled over her lips and a gentle pink dusted over her cheeks.

"Is he always that protective?" Brookes asked while staring down at his notepad as he turned to a fresh page and readied his pen for her statement.

"Protective? Uh… I guess…" Winry shifted, shyly pulling the covers over her shoulder.

Brookes lifted his eyes and another smirk slithered up his face, "Right. Now then, can you tell me what happened?"

Winry sighed and averted her eyes. "We… We were just going for a walk –coming back from a restaurant. And… Ed noticed some guys following us after we went down an alley for a short cut and… uh… they jumped us." She hesitated and glanced at the door –suddenly wishing Ed was with her. She didn't know what to tell them. What did Ed tell them? She didn't want him to get in trouble if she told a different story.

"Ma'am?"

Jumping from his voice, and then wincing from the aches and pangs of pain to her body, Winry looked back to Brookes and shook her head as her face twisted up in distress, "I… I really don't remember what happened after that… I got hit pretty hard…uh… in the back…" Winry looked away as her brows knitted together.

"Well do you remember what happened to your leg? How did that happen?"

Winry hesitated, "Uh… I think it was a saw blade. It was circular, about twenty three inches across –it had a flat-head screw in the side…" she trailed off, her eyes momentarily going glassy, "Ed uses the flat-head screws; that's why I remember… but Ed's are more polished and rounded on the top, these were flat and rough looking." She explained quickly.

Brookes raised a brow, his pen poised over his pad of paper. "All right… well, Edward stated that you were 'thrown through a window into a hardware store' can you confirm that?"

She nodded quickly –jumping at anything that Edward had said, "Yes, uh… cause the saw and… and the screws… makes sense, huh?" She laughed nervously before she groaned and held her stomach.

"Do you remember anything after that?"

Winry shook her had slowly, "No; not really."

"What _do_ you remember? If you can give us a description of the guys that did this; then we might be able to apprehend them that much quicker." Brookes told her, wiggling his pen absentmindedly above the paper.

Winry frowned and looked away. "I don't know… they were big… one guy had a beard…"

"How long?" Brookes asked quickly.

She winced and peeked back over to him, "Uh… it was… I think it reached his belt… and it was gray…"

The officer paused and looked back at Winry. "Gray?"

Winry smiled weakly. "It's what I remember."

The man frowned but scribbled it down quickly –that description was odd; it sounded more like an old man than some gang member.

The door opened sharply and Ed marched back in, followed closely by Doctor Richards. "Times up. Get out." Ed declared sharply, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Brookes –that man got on his nerves.

The officer frowned and looked to the Doctor, "Just a few more minutes."

"I'm afraid he's right." Doctor Richard stepped forward. The man's dark face grew grim with authority. He folded his hands in front of himself in a relaxed, almost militaristic way that bespoke readiness even though he appeared peaceful. "She just woke up this morning, and her body is still healing. She needs time to recover."

Brookes shook his head quickly, "We were just trying to help jog her memory, Doctor. Just a few more minutes then we'll be on our way." The red head explained quickly.

"I'm afraid you can't just 'job her memory'. Sometimes it takes days or even weeks for repressed memories to resurface. It might come to her gradually or it might happen all at once."

With a frown, the two officers glanced to one another before they nodded and gracefully backed down, "All right. But call us if you remember anything." Brookes stared at Winry directly, telling her something with his eyes even as he pulled his card from his vest and flipped it over, scribbling something across the back. "My number is on the card, but if you want to talk with Taylor, or even Officer Michaels, the operator's number at the bottom can direct you to either one. And the number on the back is my home phone number so if you remember anything; no matter what time it is at night, call me and I'll write it down and put it into your case file. Got it?"

Winry nodded, suddenly looking lost and tired.

Brookes frowned, but he set the card on the table and nodded to her once. "If you remember anything…"

"She's got it." Ed hissed and took a sideways step, putting himself between Brookes and Winry.

The man frowned, but he straightened up and smirked at Ed, "We'll see you around."

"Not if I can help it…" Ed grumbled, looking to the side.

The officers headed out the door and Brookes waved over his shoulder without looking back before he disappeared around the corner.

Doctor Richards closed the door then moved over to Winry. "I need to look at her leg –get it bandaged up again."

Winry nodded and lifted the covers. The doctor gently pulled them back and inched the hospital gown up over the wound. He looked the stitches over, taking in the coloring and the tenderness along the edges before he nodded. "It's looking good." He offered her a smile, "You have a strong immune system. It's going to heal just fine so long as it stays clean."

She smiled weakly and nodded.

The doctor gently pulled the sheet back over her leg, "Let me get some fresh bandages, I'll be back in a few moments."

"Okay." She whispered.

The man left quietly, leaving the two alone.

Ed glanced over at Winry from the corner of his eyes, only to blush faintly as he caught her eyes staring at him. "W-what?"

"You were acting funny before." She teased, a sly look crawling into her eyes as she reached out to nudge his hip.

Ed jerked away and shoved his hands in his pockets, pacing alongside her bed, "Was not…"

"Was too." She shot back.

"Well the guy gave me the creeps!" He defended, glaring at her.

"Well you could have been nice to him about it. He was kind of nice…"

"Yeah right…" He snorted and looked away.

Winry's eyes softened and her attitude sobered while she stared at him. "Hey… Ed…"

"I'll be back." Ed grumbled, turning away and trudging to the door.

"Come on, Ed…"

"I'll be right back!" He shouted, jerking the door open and slamming it shut behind him.

Winry winced and closed her eyes as she lay there, feeling the empty room surrounding her like a cold fog. "Idiot…" She whispered, trying not to cry.

---------- ----------

Officer Brookes sighed and ran his hand through his shock of red hair, "Hey, Tom!" He called, leaning back in his chair.

Officer Michaels; the older cop who had interviewed Edward that first night; lifted his hand and smiled, heading over to the younger man, "Brookes, how are you doin'?"

"Good; but I had a few questions about that couple that was brought into County General."

Michaels' face lit up instantly, "Yeah? How are they doing?" He took a seat on the edge of Brookes' desk, watching the man pull out his notebook.

"From all accounts, they are doing fine. But Mr. Elric…" He checked his notes before leaning back in his chair again to look up at the older cop, "… he was hostile the entire time. He wasn't any help at all. He even went and got a doctor to kick us out of the room when we wouldn't leave the first time he asked us too."

"Maybe he's just protective." Officer Michaels pointed out.

"Well we thought so too. I mean the girl can handle herself; that much is apparent." He couldn't stop a smirk from crawling up his face at the memory. "She was bossing him around like they were some old married couple of thirty years…"

"You mean like me and my wife." Michaels grinned through his mustache and was basically teasing himself.

"Yeah; but it was weird… it was like he was hiding something. And neither of them seemed desperate to catch the guys who did this." Brookes explained with a frown. His hand went up over his mouth and a finger tapped several times against his nose as his memory went over the events in the hospital earlier.

Michaels frowned suddenly as he stared at Brookes for several long moments. He nodded faintly, "You felt that too?"

Brookes nodded as well, staring up at the older man. "Like he was hiding what they were really doing in that alley; maybe the reason why those guys attacked them…." He trailed off, implying something sinister with his eyes.

Sighing heavily, the older cop looked away, "I know; it's always good to listen to your instincts, but I just didn't feel like they were doing anything wrong. But you're the detective assigned to the case; so follow through if you have too."

"I just wanted to confirm that you felt like this, Edward Elric, was hiding something."

Michaels nodded, "I did feel it."

"All right." Brookes said with a nod, "Then I'll be going back to County General tomorrow and I'll drag him down for questioning."

"Good luck." Michaels chuckled and stood up from the desk. "I'll see you tomorrow; Alice has dinner in the oven as we speak." He grinned and waved to the man as he pulled his coat back on.

Brookes nodded to him as he left and looked back to the case file sitting atop his desk in front of him. "This guy is going to be hard. I can feel it." He mumbled under his breath.

Behind Brooks, Officer Mike Baldonic, yawned as he stood from his desk, offering a grin to the Detective. "Need some coffee? I'm going for a coffee run." He told Brookes with a thumb pointed over his shoulders to the doorway that led out into the hall.

"Yeah, that'd be great." The red head smirked and waved the man off as he turned a page in his paperwork, scribbling down notes before referencing this or that every now and then to make the case file as perfect as possible.

Baldonic waved back at him as he turned, heading out of the office and down the hallway to the break room where the coffee machine was located. He grinned at Leslie, the new receptionist for their captain before he took a right, heading away from the break room. The man's face grew blank suddenly and his eyes glazed over as though there were no longer any thoughts in his mind. He turned into an empty room with a cracked window in the door. He quickly searched the abandoned office that was currently being used as a storage closet.

When nothing, or anyone, was found, the man turned and pulled a mirror and a wand out from inside of a broken desk. Baldonic closed his eyes, mumbling under his breath as his arm moved the wand in a slow, intricate pattern.

Fog gushed from the mirror and spilled onto the floor, curling at his feet and circling his ankles. He stared into the mirror, waiting for an answer from the other side. Several minutes passed, and there was still no reply; but just as he was about to give up, the fogs parted and became mist, lapping at the edges as the strong, sharp features of a man appeared within the mirror's frame.

Smiling slowly as pride filled him, Baldonic bowed his head just faintly towards the mirror. "Perry. I found him."

A large, toothy grin consumed Perry's face while his eyes flickered purple.

---------- ----------

Perry made his way though the hallways of the most current hideaway that his Lord was using. He opened a door and headed down the stairs at a brisk pace with a little smirk upon his face.

He navigated the corridors, passing fellow members as they chatted idly to one another and occasionally greeting him before he swept by.

The man's robes billowed out behind him, making him appear to be flying through the halls like some giant bat from hell.

And that was actually very close to the truth.

He finally reached it; the room to his Lord's room. He knocked once, but he didn't bother to wait for an answer. He opened the door without warning and sauntered into the room with a lazy, demonic smirk upon his face.

"I've told you before…" The man inside hissed, slowly turning from a table that had magical items and ingredients lain out atop it, "To knock before entering my chambers." The man's head was bald and his red, slit-like pupils took on a distinct snake-like appearance.

"Awe, don't be so mean, Voldie. I've just come to tell you the good news." Perry grinned wickedly as his own eyes flashed purple with a cat-like look to them, before they returned to the dull brown of a human. "Alphonse Elric is now being openly hunted by the Ministry; and Dolores Umbridge will have control of Hogwarts within a matter of days. I also let slip to the Daily Prophet that both boys are now deadly fugitives that if spotted the Ministry of Magic should be contacted right away so they can be dealt with."

Voldemort turned. His thin, gnarled hands curled together before himself in a slither of skin against bony fingers, and he took leaned back against his table with an elegant loll of his head towards his shoulder. "And have you forgotten that _you_ have lost one of those _boys_?" He snarled.

The man laughed, his eyes flashing purple again. "Awe, but this is where the good news comes in, Voldie, dearest." He purred. "One of my spies just found where Edward Elric is hiding with his little girlfriend."

Voldemort tilted his head ever so faintly as he straightened, lifting his palms from the table and curling his fingers about the others before him. "Hmm, seems you _do_ have some… redeeming qualities." He said slowly as he leveled his gaze upon the other man's. Voldemort suddenly trailed his eyes down along the man's body, and lifted one of his long, spindly hands as he motioned at his attire. "And might I ask why you have switched?"

The man waved his hand at him in a very lady-like manner as he sighed loudly, "Because, I was tired of taking Perry's calls; that bastard. He wasn't stupid, you know? He noticed his secretary was acting funny. But don't worry; Perry won't be bothering us anymore. I've taken care of him and taken his place."

"What about his secretary?"

"I've given myself an… extended vacation." The man that looked like Perry grinned, his eyes once again flashing purple and deadly.

Voldemort sneered and shook his head. "You are too reckless. I don't like your methods."

The man snorted, and a light suddenly moved upwards from his feet, changing his body from sinew and muscles, to light, delicate limbs that hinted at wiry muscles underneath, and his clothes changed from billowing robes to nothing short of a spandex short-skirt combination, and a spandex halter-top with black clothes, ankle and foot coverings, and a bandana with red dots connected by red lines in a triangle formation. As his hair was the last to change, long tendrils of hair fell about his face and stuck out from his head in a controlled, yet maniacal manner.

Envy scowled suddenly at Voldemort as he hopped up onto the man's bar and lounged against it, the glasses clinking behind him. "You're saying my techniques are crude? What about yours? You storm people's homes and murder them in the flashiest manner possible when really a knife to the throat works just as well."

The man glared and he pushed away from his table to walk around it, taking a seat behind his desk so he could get back to work with whatever it was he was attempting to create. "Just get the Elric brothers. I want them on my side."

"Can't I kill one of them?" Envy snarled, "Give me Ed, I'll give you Al."

"No. Edward is the stronger of the two. But if you must… play… with them, then play with Alphonse."

Envy nearly flew from his perch as he rushed to Voldemort, slapping his hands on the table hard enough to cause cracks to appear in the oak wood. "I want to destroy Ed! I want that bastard to feel pain and to suffer!"

Voldemort raised his eyes slowly, a little smirk crawling up his face, "And what better way to hurt him, than by hurting his brother. Didn't you say yourself those two have a bond that seems to transcend logic?"

Hissing loudly, Envy simmered. But a light began to glimmer in his eyes as he began to calm, similar to a stove's coil having been flicked off though it still was searing to the touch, it was slowly cooling with time. Envy began to work through Voldemort's words. His muscles began to relax and his rage changed to wicked delight. His eyes glowed and as he looked to Voldemort and he nodded once as though agreeing –then that glowing light once again worked its way up his body, changing his form into that of Miss Desire, Perry's secretary.

Envy sauntered around the table, a wicked look in the 'woman's' eyes as she purred.

Voldemort smirked faintly even though hatred lingered in his eyes.

"You are so good to me, Voldie." Envy purred, his female voice dripping with seductive and lustful allure.

Desire bent down slowly towards the man. One hand trailed onto his knee as the other hand dragged her fingers over Voldemort's jaw. "How should I ever repay you for being so wise and steering me in the right direction?"

The man just stared, his face unmoving even as his eyes seemed to smirk.

With a naughty smile of her own, Desire gripped the man's robes and growled seductively as she pulled him forward and off the chair. She locked their lips together as her legs curled about his waist and a soft growl echoed through the room as the other man's teeth bit into her lip.

---------- ----------

Alphonse jerked violently from his light sleep and his eyes snapped opened. He couldn't fully see anything in front of him just yet –but he felt the reason for his awakening at the foot of his blanket.

He shifted and felt it scurry up his leg. His nose wrinkled as he attempted to wake up but his mind was still foggy with sleep –that is; until realization of what had happened the day before slithered into his sleepy mind and snickered in delight as horror and fear ripped through him. He twisted about on his belly and stared at his thigh –where the rat was sitting.

"Gah!" He shouted and threw the blanket away from himself and he scrambled backwards, bumping into the wall and sending clouds of dust flying about his body and settling in his hair.

He sneezed and shook his head –sending more dust and cobwebs flying before he looked to the rat –only to find it no longer sat upon his blanket. His wide eyes searched frantically around the area, looking for the fat, rope-like tail that slithered behind the mammal.

Then the red eyes flashed in the darkness. He stared at the rat and shivered, fumbling about with his limbs to draw himself up to his feet –but he paused as the roof creaked loudly under his feet. His heart hammered in his chest –he did not need this right now; not right after he woke up. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. Sensei had always told him to remain calm. His thoughts would be clear and ready for action if he was calm.

Alphonse steadied himself as he stood there, allowing his heart to slow, his breath to grow steady, and his body to slowly relax before he allowed himself to lift his foot and step forward. Nothing; no squeaks, and no sounds of people below getting ready to come charging up here hope to find him.

He looked around in the darkness surrounding him and his eyes landed on the opening in the roof he had not closed earlier.

Stars twinkled in through the opening and greeted him to the reality of his situation. Inching towards the side, he peeked out and down at the world far –far, far- below and shivered. He took a step back but his stomach gave a nasty proclamation and rumbled loudly so he was aware of its emptiness and its desire to be full once again.

With a frown and a hand to his stomach, Al sighed and turned around, heading over to his blanket and pillow and packed them away once again. He pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it at the trunk, whispering "Engorgio," to shrink it down so it would fit into his pocket. He was on the run, and even in this momentary haven, he wasn't safe.

Al moved back to the opening and climbed through carefully, perching on the edge. He clapped his hands together, sealing the roof up once again and reforming the stairs down the side of the building. He didn't limit himself to only a few stairs as he had earlier that day –due to the darkness he felt he would be safe from someone seeing him and chasing after him.

The young boy moved quietly yet carefully. He hurried down the stairs with a hand on the wall to keep himself steady. He reached the window to the Gryffindor common room and he carefully peeked inside. It was quiet; as he would expect at this time of night; but then he saw it; a shadow off to the left. It turned towards him and he felt his stomach drop. That shadow was a person. Al jerked himself back and pressed against the wall firmly. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible as though that would guarantee his secrecy from whomever it was inside.

Several long minutes passed and nothing happened. No window opened, now shouting, no spells fired, not even an attack dragon sent to scrape him off the side of the building like a bad fungi. Nothing.

His heart slowed and his breathing returned to normal; though his palms remained sweaty. Al slowly forced himself to once again breathe deep before he inched his way to the side of the window and peek inside again. The one person in the room was kneeling in front of the fire, staring into the flames. Apparently they hadn't seen him for whatever they were doing, the fire grate seemed more interesting than little boys climbing outsides their castle windows.

Licking his lips, he turned his eyes, gazing about the rest of the common room and searching for anyone else in the area.

Al stiffened as he caught movement from the corner of his eye and he turned his head slowly. He nearly shouted as the window jerked opened and Hermione poked her head out, her eyes narrowed dangerously at him with a thin line across her face that had once been her plump lips.

If he hadn't of slapped a hand over his own mouth and sat down abruptly on the stairs, he would have screamed and given himself away as he fell the ten thousand feet to the ground. Or at least it looked like ten thousand feet. He wasn't sure.

"Alponse!" Hermione hissed, waved him over to her. She looked over her shoulder at Harry who had turned towards her from his conversation with Sirius. She looked back outside and took Al's hand as he inched towards her. She guided him in and then closed the windows before she pulled Al into a hug.

Al stiffened and stood there awkwardly as she hugged him. Her hugs were different from Winry's. Maybe it was because he didn't know her as well. Or maybe it was because she wasn't as large in the breast area. Who knew. But when Hermione pushed him away with a glare in her eyes, he could do nothing but stare up at her in confusion.

"Are you all right?" Harry hissed from across the room.

Turning to the black haired boy, Al nodded slightly, "Yeah…" His stomach rumbled loudly and he smiled sheepishly, "And hungry."

Harry nodded and turned back to the fire, whispering to it.

"What's going on? Why are you under arrest?" Hermione hissed, looking over her shoulder while she pulled him towards the couches.

Al's brows knitted together as he hurried to Harry's side, ignoring Hermione's question for a moment. He saw a face within the flames and his eyes widened, "How does that magic work?" He asked with a squeak, curiosity burning within his eyes and ridding him of all his fears of being caught.

Sirius smiled from the flames, "It's the Floo Network; allows us to talk nearly face to face."

"Floo?" Al asked then jumped as Hermione knelt next to him gracefully, tucking her dressing gown and robe under her legs before she settled.

"Al, what's going on?"

Looking to the older girl then back to Sirius –still wanting to know exactly how that magic worked, he opted to learn later. He didn't know how much time he had. "I'm under arrest." He stated flatly.

"We know that. Why?" Sirius broke in before Hermione could say mostly the same thing.

Al turned to the man within the fire, "From what I heard, they are arresting me because Ed and I broke into the Ministry of Magic."

"But that was weeks ago! Why did they wait so long?" Hermione hissed.

Harry frowned, his hands planted on the floor in front of the fireplace before he lifted his eyes to his Godfather, "Have you heard anything on Ed?"

Alphonse's attention immediately shifted to Harry then to Sirius.

The man frowned and he shook his head, "I'm afraid I haven't heard much. Dumbledore said that as soon as he was able to move freely once again, he'd attempt to locate Ed and the girl and bring them here to hide. But that might be days from now. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything at the moment. I don't have much more time –Alphonse, do you have any other idea as to why they would want to arrest you?"

His shoulders fell and his eyes lowered, "No…" He whispered then he looked back to Sirius quietly, worry and something akin to terror in his eyes, "Please tell me when you hear from Brother; and Winry! I want to know they are all right!"

"I'll tell you as soon as I learn anything. What are you doing about yourself right now?" Sirius assured him even as he tried to get as much information as possible in his limit time frame.

"I'm hiding right now. I've been sneaking around the castle –not staying in any one place too long. I learned this new spell that allows me to shrink my trunk. It's really handy because I can carry all my things with me without being weighed down…" He began to explain excitedly, but he managed to stop himself before he got carried away. Al inhaled, closed his eyes for a moment to allow his scattered thoughts to gather together once again before allowing himself to continue.

He felt he couldn't think straight. Maybe it was the stress; maybe he was just too hungry, whatever the reason, he had to focus his thoughts. Drawing in another deep breath, Alphonse opened his eyes, leveling a very serious and mature look into Sirius's fire-lit eyes. "I won't let Umbridge catch me. I might have broken into the Ministry, but it was for the right reason. I will not let her say I was wrong. I'll hide in the castle for as long as possible, but if I have too, I'll hide elsewhere. Maybe Hogsmeade, or even the Forbidden Forest. I'm sure I'll be all right."

Sirius was silent; momentarily allowing himself to be surprised at the young boys conviction and determination –not to mention his confidence in himself to survive even on the run. It was rare to see in someone so young. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe Dumbledore can find a way to get you here. Try hiding in the Room of Requirements for a time. It blocks magic for some reason and only those who know how to find it have a chance of opening it up –but think of something different every time you go in; we don't want to make it easy for them to figure out how to find you. And there is always the Shrieking Shack; Harry can show you where to get there. And sleep with your clothes and shoes on. Keep your trunk in your pocket at all times and only take it out when need be. And for God's sake, be ready to run at a moment's notice."

Al nodded quickly.

The man turned his head in the fire and he nodded, "I have to go; Harry, you be careful, I'll send an owl if I can and we'll talk soon. Al, I'll see what I can do for you-"

"Don't forget to tell me if you know anything about Brother!" Al nearly shouted; but he managed to lower his voice in time.

Sirius nodded. He turned back to Harry one last time and gave him a small, friendly nod, and then he disappeared.

A grumble arose between the three kneeling teenagers.

Harry couldn't resist a smile and Hermione just sighed.

"I suppose we need to get you some food." She whispered and stood.

"That'd be nice, I'm really hungry… but can I even get food from the Great Hall at this hour?" Al asked as he stood.

Harry shook his head, "No, but we can sneak you into the kitchens. I'll show you where it is. I'll go get my cloak and we'll sneak downstairs."

"Harry, you really shouldn't. Didn't you hear Sirius? You need to be careful."

Frowning at his friend with disapproval and a bit of reckless uncaring, Harry looked back to Al, "I'll go get my cloak. I'll be right back."

Sighing heavily, Hermione turned so sharply her hair flew about her shoulders and curled about her neck, "Fine! You risk getting caught. I'm going to bed!" She hissed.

"What the bloody hell do you want me to do? Let him starve?" Harry hissed, turning on the stairs and stalking back to her, his green eyes narrowing dangerously at his friend.

Alphonse flinched and hesitated before he took a step towards them, a hand rising as he opened his mouth, but he was cut off immediately.

"No! Why don't you use your head once in a while? Just call for Dobby! Ask him for help!" She raved as quietly as possible.

Harry frowned, considering her words and grudgingly admitting Hermione was right –again.

Glaring for one minute longer at Harry as though to drive home that he was a complete prat at the moment; she turned with a stomp of her foot before she hurried up the stairs with a huff. "Boys!" she said as she left.

Al fidgeted where he stood, his fingers twiddling and a faint pink colored his cheeks as he looked down at his feet.

Frowning, Harry looked back to Alphonse, staring at him for a moment. A sudden flash of anger made him hiss and turn on his heel, hurrying to the stairs, "I'll be right back." He growled and darted up to the dormitories only to return a few minutes later, "Come on, I'm showing you where the kitchens are. It's probably the safest place to talk too." Harry snapped, leading the way to the portrait hole.

Straightening up and hurrying after Harry, Al's brows knitted together, "But, isn't this dangerous? I mean, Hermione made sens-" with a glower from Harry, Al squeaked in surprise and fear and shut himself up immediately.

Harry pushed the door open and peeked out carefully before he waved Al closer. He threw his silvery, yet multi-colored, cloak over his shoulders and adjusted it to make room for Al.

Al's eyes nearly bugged out of his head in pure horror, amazement, and of course, insatiable curiosity. "What happened? Where's your body? Is the cloak magic? How does it work? Does it work by refracting the light around it? But how can I see through you? Is it a spell I can learn to do?" Al whispered as he shyly moved closer, scared to touch the cloak but fascinated by it all at once.

Groaning faintly, Harry lifted the side, "Just hide underneath it already; and stop sounding like Ed! He practically wanted to take it apart to find out how it worked when I first showed him." He explained as Al shyly moved under the cloak with him. Harry pulled the hood over his head and carefully the two made their way out of the Gryffindor common room and out into the dark hallways.

The two took several minutes to find a comfortable rhythm for them to move too as they walked. Once that rhythm was established, the two moved through the halls swiftly.

Gazing up and down the halls, he suddenly brought Al to a stop before a portrait of fruit. He grinned at Al with a _'Watch this'_ look on his face, and he then reached out and tickled the pear. A doorway appeared suddenly and Al's jaw dropped. He looked to Harry quickly then back to the doorway and he smiled.

Harry led the way and once the door was closed behind them he pulled the cloak from their shoulders. "This leads to the kitchens. The house elves are always willing to feed you, and I don't think Umbridge would think to ask the house elves if they have seen you. So I suppose you'll be all right. I wanted to show you this so that if you can't reach us for help –or food or whatever you need- the house elves could help you. In fact, we could ask Dobby to look after you and bring you meals wherever you are hiding." Harry rambled as he moved into the large, warm, aroma filled kitchen that was elf sized.

"Oh, Harry Potter! What do we owe for this honored visit?" Dobby squeaked in delight. He shuffled out from hiding with several of Hermione's hats on his head. His happiness was so apparent, even his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"What is that?" Al squealed and jumped back, looking at the little… thing… with big bat-like ears, big eyes, four fingers, and who was all gangly and awkward looking.

"That's a house elf." Harry explained first before heading into the kitchen, "Can Al get something to eat? He hasn't eaten all day."

Dobby's eyes alit in pure joy and he looked ready to squeal like a little girl, "Of course, Harry Potter! We shall feed your friend!"

Upon the declaration for the presence of their unexpected visitors, several more house elves popped out of hiding and chattered wildly in delight as they rushed about the kitchen, preparing food

Before Al knew it, he had been shoved into a small chair in front of a small table, and plates of food were heaped up before him on platters that were human sized.

But that was all right for Al, he was starving. In fact, his stomach growled angrily one last time before he dove into his meal. Al was completely useless for the hour he spent just eating. Not one question Harry asked him was answered –there was just too much food he was consistently shoveling into his mouth for any answer to be understood.

"You eat like Ed." Harry observed as Al moved into his fourth serving.

Al paused with the fork partway to his mouth. He swallowed and seemed to mull over Harry's words. Nothing significant was obtained after his deep pondering, but he smiled anyways as he answered him. "Well, I guess we really are brothers then, huh?" He laughed faintly.

Harry shook his head and grinned back. But he grew serious immediately as he leaned forward, taking another plate of candies and pastries from an overly happy house elf. "Al, listen, what are you going to do now?"

Al frowned, finally giving his stomach time to settle down as he set his fork down and once again retreated into his thoughts. "I don't know. I've never been alone like _this_ before. At least I think I haven't. I mean; I know that during those years I traveled with Brother I was on my own now and then; but I don't _remember_ those times. I just know from what Winry and other people have told me; I did fine." He was silent for a moment, his warm, silvery-brown eyes slowly lifting to stare at Harry. "I'll be okay. I just don't know yet how I'll go about doing it."

Harry frowned. "Let us at least help you."

A smile broke out over Al's face, "Of course. I won't stop you from helping me. Everyone needs help now and then after all."

Frowning faintly, Harry sat back as though not sure if he liked the implications of the words Al just said. Harry hadn't thought of help quite like that before. He had always tried to do things on his own –if neither Ron or Hermione could help him, he figured he had to do it alone. "Yeah," was all he could manage.

The two were silent while Al finished refilling his stomach with food. After his third helping of chocolate cake was finished and his milk downed, Al nodded and patted his belly, groaning as the house elves bustled forward, the different sexes squealing in hopes he would next choose his or her plate.

"I can't! I'll explode if I eat anymore! But I'll definitely be back!" Al promised, smiling so brilliantly even the house elves couldn't be too disappointed he was no longer hungry.

Al remained where he sat, his arms crossing over his chest and his eyes gazing into the fire. "Harry…"

Harry jerked his head up; surprised Al's voice grew so serious all of a sudden.

Al didn't turn his eyes away, nor did he move a muscle. He sat there and thought quietly for several long minutes. "If I… disappear… suddenly, can you tell Ed I still have the mirror?"

Harry's face twisted up in confusion, "Mirror?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod, "the mirror. Just tell him that if I disappear, I'll try to stay close to Hogwarts –and I'll wait for his call."

"A mirror?" Harry asked again.

Finally turning his face back to the older boy, Al nodded with a grin, "Yeah. He'll know what I mean. And let Winry know I'm sleeping and eating." He couldn't stop a half chuckle, half giggle from escaping his throat. "She'd be worried about something like that."

"You're not going to disappear; and you aren't leaving. I'm going to start a Defense Against the Dark Arts club or meeting, or something. I'm tired of how the other students don't know how to fight. You could help me with that. Ed taught you things we don't know yet…"

"No he didn't. I asked him once about some… patronis charm or something like that… and he got real quiet. He didn't really say much, just said he'd tell me later."

Harry frowned and nodded, "Yeah; he ran into a dementor once during my third year. It messed him up real bad for a few weeks. He took it harder than I did." He whispered and looked to the fire just as Al did.

"Oh…" Al whispered; and it suddenly clicked into place. He had read a book on all the known creatures of the wizarding world, and the dementors were one creature that had chilled him to the bone even just reading about them on pieces of paper. He winced and inhaled shakily, "Knowing Ed, he probably saw mom…" he said to himself.

Harry nodded slightly then stood slowly, not wanting to disturb their silence too abruptly. He picked up the cloak and shuffled it in his hands. "We should go. I need to show you where the Room of Requirements is."

"It's all right. Show it to me tomorrow in the daytime when you won't get into trouble. I'll find my way there." Al smiled and looked up at Harry though the sadness in his eyes lingered.

He scoffed and shook his head, "There's no way you could find that room…"

"Is there a suit of armor near the room?"

Harry was stumped by that question. "Uh… yeah..?"

"Then I'll find it." Al's sweet smile floored Harry into not even attempting to question him as to why that would change anything.

"Harry, you have classes tomorrow. Go to bed." Al insisted, "I just want to stay by the fire for a little while longer. I'll find a place to sleep later."

"But…"

"Harry; just go to sleep." Al whispered.

Trying not to snarl, Harry's hands curled into a fist, "I'm not a child."

"I know; and at this point, neither am I. I have to grow up –and I'd rather do that alone right now… that is, if you don't mind." Al explained.

It was that moment that Harry realized Al was trying not to cry. He stood there stock still, staring at the side of the kid's face where he saw a faint glimmer of moisture in his eyes. "Al…"

"I'm fine."

Harry raised a brow, "No you're not. I know how you feel. I've been alone since the day my parents died. At least you knew your mom, and you had a brother to look out for you. If you're feeling sad because you feel alone because they are gone; at least be happy that Ed probably isn't dead! If you say you have to grow up, then at least grow up and be happy you still have family out there." He stopped and suddenly cursed under his breath, "I sound like a prat." He sat down heavily in the little elf-sized chair and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Al winced at Harry's words, fidgeting in his chair after he went silent. Turning slowly, Al stared at the older boy and simply nodded. He offered Harry a smile as a last minute decision, "Okay, you win."

"Huh?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You still have the lousiest life I know." Al clarified.

Harry blinked in confusion before a slow grin crawled up his face. "Yeah, I do."

The two boys went quiet for a time, letting the crackling fire sooth their nerves. It was sometime past the two o'clock chime before Harry stood up, "I'm heading to bed."

"Okay." Al whispered.

"Meet me at the Room of Requirements during dinner. We'll be sure to get away with it at that time. I'll try and bring you some food, too."

"Thanks."

Harry nodded then turned, feeling awkward about just leaving him there. But he threw the cloak about his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head before he slipped out of the kitchen and back out into the Hogwarts hallways.

Al sighed and slumped into his chair uncomfortably, but he wasn't yet willing to move to find a more comfortable position in the small chair. "I guess he's right. I mean, if Ed didn't die even after his arm and leg were taken, then I guess I shouldn't think he'd die because he was arrested. They don't kill people here as a punishment, right?" Al whispered, allowing his scientific mind to rattle around through his worries and letting them be sorted out to be answered logically.

He nodded, suddenly feeling better, and with that, he stood and headed to the door to leave.

"Oh, Harry Potter's friend!" A squeaky voice called.

Al turned and looked down at the sight of Dobby hopping towards him with a careful balance to keep his hats upon his head.

"If you wish for food, you only need to ask for Dobby, Harry Potter's friend. Just call for 'Dobby' and Dobby will find you. Dobby will do anything to help a friend of his honorable Harry Potter."

Al couldn't help but smile at the awkward, little creature half bowing, half struggling to keep his hats on his head. He squatted down and smiled at the elf, "Thanks, Dobby. I think I might be asking for food for the next few days. Are you sure it's no problem for you to get me food? I don't want to get you in trouble."

Dobby's eyes grew large in awe and delight, "No trouble at all, sir! No trouble for Dobby! Dobby will get you food! Dobby is happy to serve a friend of Harry Potter's. Dobby will not tell a soul about where Harry Potter's friend is. Dobby will even iron his hands to lie if he must!" He squealed, looking far too excited to be serving someone at the moment –to have a real mission other than cooking food for the hundreds of students above his head.

"Thank you." Al smiled, "And my name is Alphonse Elric. You can just call me Al."

"Oh, Alphonse Elric, Dobby could never do such a thing! It would be disrespectful to someone like Alphonse Elric, a friend of Harry Potter's!" He looked ready to wet himself the way his face twisted into horrific shock.

Al laughed nervously and patted his shoulder, "Okay; Alphonse Elric it is then. Thank you for the food. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He stood once more and cautiously opened the door, gazing out through the hallways before he darted out, running for the first set of armor he saw in the hallway not twenty feet from the kitchen's door.

"Dobby might get hit if the fat, toad-witch lady finds out." A little pudgy elf squeaked at his fellow elf. He squealed and punched himself on the head several times for speaking ill of the 'fat, toad-witch'.

"Dobby does not mind getting in trouble for one of Harry Potter's friends. Dobby owes everything to Harry Potter. Even a hundred beatings will not force the truth out of Dobby." The elf explained with a wise look in his large eyes even though it looked manic and wild with delight mixed in. "Now Dobby and Fickles must clean the kitchen. Breakfast starts soon. Must be clean for breakfast."

And the two elves shuffled back to the kitchen to clean up the mess Al and Harry made before heading to bed to sleep for the last hour before breakfast had to be started.

---------- ----------

Ed grumbled as he walked back into the hospital room. He stomped over to the bed and dropped a fresh bag into Winry's waiting hands.

Blinking up at him, Winry looked down to the bag and gingerly laid it down in her lap, "Ed?"

"What?" He raised a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Winry raised a brow of her own as she pulled out a cup of pudding from the bag. She held it up for him to see as she gazed up at him from under her lashes.

Snorting, Ed glanced away and shifted his weight away from the bed and to his other leg, "Figured you'd be hungry. Those damn cops were here yesterday, so I couldn't give it to you before… and they broke, so I had to get new ones but that damn guy in the kitchen wouldn't give me anymore till this morning…" he rambled before mumbling something obscene under his breath, staring off to the side. He peeked over at her when he didn't hear anything. "Uh… hey, Winry? You all right?"

"Yeah… bright as rain." She whispered, though the sarcasm came out loud and clear.

Ed scowled down at her while he crossed his arms in annoyance. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And rain isn't bright; and rainy days are gloomy, cold, and miserable. Who came up with that dumb saying anyw…. Oooooh." Ed's face slackened and a light went off in his golden eyes as the meaning of that particular saying suddenly clicked in his brain.

"Dumbass." Winry mumbled, a faint twitch to her lips hinted at a smile's attempt to crawl up her face.

"What did you call me?" Ed shouted –but relief was flooding his body. She was fighting with him; she sounded so weak and tired, but she _was_ fighting with him.

"A dumbass, idiot." Winry whispered then slowly opened her eyes, offering him a weak smile.

Ed snarled, a fist clenched and shaking as it rose into the air; but her smile caught him off guard and his anger deflated from a simple look of her blue eyes. Sighing loudly, Ed's shoulders fell and he turned, rummaging about in the bag as he grabbed a cup of pudding and plastic spoon. "Whatever." He grumbled and ripped the plastic off the top. "Here, I got you some pudding." He paused, his golden eyes flickering towards her, "You used to like it… you still do, right?"

Winry's eyes rose, staring up at Ed in a curious way before she smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah…"

He nodded, looking back at the cup of pudding as though it was the cause of all this awkwardness he felt. He felt like he should just admit to something; but he wasn't sure what it was. He set the pudding on the end table and shoved the plastic spoon into the center. His tongue darted out as he licked the pudding from the bottom of the plastic lid in three smooth swipes, and then he tossed it into the trash with a flutter.

She watched him for a moment; her eyes growing tired once again –but she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. It was delicate and breathy, drawing her lips into a smile that had more life in it than she had felt in the last day and a half now.

Eyeing her, Ed raised a brow, his cheeks warming up from embarrassment, and he folded his arms over his chest defensively. "What?"

"Nothing… you just reminded me of when we were kids." She sighed happily, her eyes closing for a few heartbeats before opening once again to stare up at him.

Mumbling and shuffling a bit, Ed shrugged, blushing a bit more before he decided to take it upon himself to change the subject. But he was never good with words when he was around her. He never knew what the hell to talk about. So instead he grabbed his pudding cup and shoveled half the pudding into his mouth immediately. There, that took care of talking.

Winry was staring down at the pudding in her hand that she had just pulled out of the bag not a second ago. She gazed down at the dark, chocolaty, gooey-goodness as though she had never seen such a food substance before in her life. She raised her head suddenly and gazed up at him as she blinked with a rather innocent look upon her face, "Ed, are you _really_ this worried about me? You never act like this; giving me things and stuff."

He narrowed his eyes at her, his lips pursing with annoyance, "You saying I treat you lousy or something?"

A smile crawled over her face and a small snicker escaped her lips, "No, you know how to treat a girl right. After all, it's not hard to get money out of your wallet."

"Is that all I'm good for?"

"Something like that."

Her smile was far too sweet. He felt like he was getting a cavity just looking at her. But the moment she looked back to the pudding, her eyes softened and her smile grew soft and fleeting.

His own shoulders drooped faintly as he relaxed. He growled suddenly and rubbed at the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I don't have much use for money –unless it's for books; and food."

"Can't have you forgetting about food and alchemy, now can we?" Winry teased as she opened the pudding cup. She stopped suddenly and dug through the bag, "Didn't you get another spoon?"

Ed's face fell immediately, "I told him to put two in there!" He was at her side immediately and tugging a corner of the plastic bag open, rummaging through the pudding cups then raised a brow as he held up three different packages of spoons wrapped in plastic. "And you couldn't find this?"

Winry was smiling up at him; "You know, you're always taking care of me."

"Thought it was the other way around. You're the one who was always fixing me up." He explained flippantly even as he tore the plastic open to pull a spoon out for her. His golden eyes focused on her blue eyes, and it was in that moment he realized her face was closer than he had previously anticipated. He blushed slightly and stood straight up immediately and stepped away from her with his arm held out straight with the spoon jutting out towards her. "Here."

There was a small tremor in her fingers as Winry took the plastic spoon from him and stuck it in the pudding, stirring the sweet, thick goop around in the cup absentmindedly. "Fixing your automail and taking care of you are two completely different things."

"Not really. I just sleep and eat…"

"And cause trouble, and constantly getting into fights…"

"Shut up." He glared; but his words were weak and had no real bite to them.

Winry just laughed then finally took her first bite of pudding, her tongue swiping out to lick the bottom of the spoon first before she stuck the whole thing in her mouth. A happy look fluttered over her face as she suckled on the spoon for a minute, savoring the taste before she began eating quietly.

Ed watched her curiously –he hadn't noticed how she ate pudding before. He flushed suddenly and turned away quickly as he rubbed his neck. He finished his pudding in just one more mouthful and he tossed the empty cup and plastic spoon into the trash. He fidgeted with the pocket watch's chain attached to his belt loop instead as her blue eyes gazed at him, now clearly imprinted into his mind's eye as thoughts jumbled and tumbled about through his head.

"Hey Ed?"

He hesitated; not wanting to turn around in fear his blush would raise questions. But he was lucky this time, for she started speaking again.

"Why did you get so upset when the police were here? They were only doing their job."

All movement stopped as his mind screeched to a halt and he rolled that question through his brain. He glanced over his shoulder, their eyes locking. Slowly he turned fully to face her as he gave her a fake laugh and a weak smile, "Awe, come on Winry, they were poking and prodding at you. You're hurt, right? I didn't want you to be in pain or anything." He tried to force his grin larger, but one look at Winry's disapproving glare clearly declared she wasn't falling for it.

"Ed." It was short; it was simple; and hinted at the pains he would feel if he didn't tell her the truth.

He winced and stepped back, his hands being shoved into his pockets immediately, "Can't I look out for ya? They were taking pictures…"

"Of the injuries."

"Whatever." He grumbled and looked away.

Winry shook her head and sighed, "They were just doing their job."

"Whatever." He repeated, sounding more childish than before.

Snorting, Winry shook her head, a faint, amused smile growing over her face as she went back to her pudding, "You'd think you didn't want them touching me or something."

Silence filled the room instead. Winry's stomach dropped and her heart clenched. She had expected him to yell at her, denying that teasing retort; but instead he was silent, not even moving. Raising her eyes from the pudding, Winry dared to look up at him with her cheeks growing warm.

Ed's eyes were distant. She could see them clearly even though he was looking at the wall at his side. His face was filling with color and his jaw grew tight as it clenched.

Opening her mouth, Winry wanted so badly to say something, but she couldn't; her voice died in her throat.

"…maybe." He whispered, finally answering her.

Winry's hands shook, even as she laughed and her smile was nervous. She couldn't allow the hope to fill her. It'd be too much for it to shatter once again. So she laughed feebly, stirring the pudding in the cup shakily, "What, you want me all to yourself?" She smiled weakly, her stomach churning in her gut.

"Wha… what?" Ed stammered, his golden eyes once again regaining focus as he darted his eyes over to her and stared wide eyed at her. "N-no! I mean…"

"You were just looking out for me." She interrupted, her mind jumping forward. "Making sure they didn't do anything funny…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, feeling so lost and confused.

She laughed again, this time truly feeling silly as she turned to look up at him directly, "I get it. You're just looking out for your little sister…"

"_You're not my sister!"_ Ed shouted. The words had flown from his mouth before he could stop them. He stared at her for a minute, taking in the look of her surprised blue eyes.

Winry's face fell and her cheeks colored a soft pink –the first real sign of her improvement Ed had seen in the last few days. "Right… I'm your mechanic."

Ed grunted and kicked the railing of the bed lightly, "I don't need a mechanic anymore…" he mumbled.

Holding perfectly still, Winry felt her heart sink and her eyes sting. "…Right." She whispered. She felt the tears wanting to fall, but she didn't want to cry. She couldn't allow herself. She had to stay strong. But it hurt. If she wasn't his mechanic, or even something like a sister, then she really was useless.

"Damnit." Ed growled and turned suddenly, heading towards the door.

"Ed…"

He stopped at the shattered sound of her voice. He peeked around his shoulder to stare at her sitting in bed, staring into her pudding cup and looking so dejected and shattered.

"W-what am I to you then?" She whispered, daring to look over at him, her eyes becoming glossy and wet, threatening to release tears any moment now.

Dropping his eyes from hers, Ed hesitated then shook his head faintly. Words were too painful. They only got him in trouble.

"Do you love me? Even just a little?" She asked quietly into her pudding. Her brows drew together and her face seemed to tremble.

"... I need to find the doctor…" Ed whispered as his eyes looked back at the door and he was soon exiting the room; the door closing with a solidly soft click.

Winry flinched from the sound. She bit her lower lip as her eyes squeezed shut and her shoulders shook. "Idiot…" she whispered with no venom to the word.

He stood outside of the room with his right hand resting upon the handle of the closed door. He closed his eyes and dragged his left hand over his face as he stepped away from the door and flopped back against the wall across from her room.

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself. He was so confused; he had never been more confused in his life; even when he had to translate Dr. Macho's notes that had been encoded in the guise of a cookbook; that hadn't been as hard as trying to figure out Winry. At least that had dealt with alchemy. Alchemy was a science and had a logical thought process to it.

Ed let his hand fall from his face and back to his side as his head banged back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling. "What the _hell_ do I do?" he whispered to no one in particular.

Nothing filled his mind as far as answers to his questions. Not even after two hours of wandering the halls, and half an hour spent in the presence of a crazy old man who babbled on about some war sixty years ago before his wife came to rescue him.

But as he watched the old couple hobble away on shaky legs and hand-in-hand, he felt his face flush gently.

---------- ----------

"I have come here today to explain a… situation… we have recently discovered."

The United Council of Magic; a committee of thirteen elected individuals that represented the United States magical folk community; sat high up at a tall, semi-circular desk that looked to be ten feet high and they all stared down at the foreign diplomat that had just been granted permission to Floo in from across the sea. The committee members gazed down their noses at the person standing below them, waiting quietly in their three piece wizarding robe suits for him to speak.

A man of large, muscular build sighed loudly as he gazed down at the man. He was in the center of the table surrounded on either side by the other twelve members. He was President Walker; President of his nation –not dissimilar to the way the United States ran their country, other than the fact he had twelve councilors to advise him- and he was serving his second term in office on the Council of Magic.

Walker shifted in his chair and suddenly seemed to grow larger as he allowed his full authority to show. "It was only two months ago that you reassured us that Voldemort had not returned. What brings you back to our country so soon?"

The man lifted his face to stare at the head of the committee, revealing his thin, angular face. Perry smiled slowly, "We still stand by our last reassurances. Voldemort has not returned. Anyone who says otherwise is jumping to conclusions. I am here today because word from one of my men in Chicago has found the location of two criminals that have fled into your country."

"You should know you have no jurisdiction here. This is a foreign affair and…"

"He raided the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic last month, injured countless men and women, and escaped without blinking twice. And just last week he nearly _killed_ five of my best agents after we had tracked him down and put into effect a surveillance watch on him. We were trailing him when he attacked _us_ suddenly without warning and blew up half a city block with his unknown alchemy tricks. Tell me now he is no threat to your nation."

Walker stiffened in his chair. The men and women surrounding him looked to one another quickly before they looked to their head council member. They all silently gazed upon him, silently asking him if he was going to allow this foreign Ministry Diplomat to explain his case.

"Sir…"

"I know." He hissed, his eyes never leaving the man down below him. "What do you want us to do?"

Perry stared up at the President of the United Council of Magic and frowned, "You mean us. I want to get that pipsqueak-bastard myself." He growled, his eyes momentarily flashing purple.

"No." The President shook his head immediately.

"But Walker…"

"Kerry, I know." President Walker snapped, cutting off his first councilor with a sharp word and a glare.

The man blinked then nodded and straightened up, regaining his composure. A ripple effect ran through around the table and the council members seemed to regain their political heads.

Walker straightened up in his chair and studied the man below him. "If you are going to execute a tactical maneuver in my country, you are going to use my men. I'll allow you to join the task force, but you _will_ be nothing more than a foreign diplomatic overseer. You will not do anything short of defending yourself. Is that clear?"

Perry glared, his hands curling into fists, "I want to bust that runt myself. I can handle him."

"You just said he took down _five_ of your best agents and half a city block. I _will not_ allow you to wander around _Chicago_ of all places alone with a lunatic. You are going to _accompany_ our agents when they go to arrest him. Is that clear?"

Growling at the man above him even as his nails dug into his palms, Perry nodded curtly and bowed his head to keep his glowering eyes from catching the human on fire. _"Yes."_ He snarled.

President Walker sat back slowly in his chair with a nod, "Now then. Tell us about these convicts and we'll be able to create a plan of attack. Where are they and what are their tricks?"

"Yes sir." Perry hissed, not liking this idea of being a subordinate without benefits. But the idea of being able to break away for _just_ long enough to cause that runt damage was enough motivation for him to hold his tongue and cooperate. Yet, if he ever ran into that President Walker in a dark alley, the bastard was going to get it.

---------- ----------

Al sighed as he sat curled up in a suit of armor; Rodger to be exact. He sat with his feet up near the armor's shoulder joint, and his back up against where his ribcage would have been. He sighed loudly and wiggled his feet against the armor's side as he waited for the day to slowly tick by.

"So, this is what you do everyday?" Al asked suddenly.

"Yep."

"Wow, this is boring."

"Why do you think I was so excited to find out a trouble maker suddenly knew our secret?" Rodger teased with a chuckle.

Al smiled softly and sighed, letting his head fall back against the metal. "So what else can you guys do?"

"Not much else."

"You can talk and transport people, but you can't move at all?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"It's horrible." Rodger explained then laughed. "Not that I would know what to do if I could move. Maybe sneak into the girl's bathroom. I don't know."

Alphonse blinked and looked up at the helmet of Rodger's head. "So; you're a metal pervert?"

"I guess you could say that.

"Huh." Al grunted, not sure what to think of that.

"I still have some memories from when I was alive. I lived back in 462 B.C. I've forgotten most of my life because I was dead for so long before I was brought back and put into this suit to help the founders keep tabs on all the children in the school. We're a very intricate network of tattle-tales, you know."

Al smiled, "I can imagine." He sighed and smacked his lips a few times in boredom.

"What about you? Have you ever spent as much time as you have in the last four days in a suit of armor?"

A smile broke out on Al's face, "Actually I _have._"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I _was_ a suit of armor for about five years. My brother put my soul into it so I wouldn't die; nothing much really. I just don't remember it at all."

"Huh, never met a little boy who used to be armor. Wait till Gary hears about this."

"So, what time is it?"

"Noon."

Al sighed loudly. "Just six more hours."

"Yep."

He grunted and let his hands flop over by his sides. "Damn..."

---------- ----------

Ed did nothing. He sat there and stared off to his right and into the corner of the room where a trace of dust had managed to collect in all of the white and disinfected hospital.

Ed's frown grew deeper as he curled his left hand into a fist upon the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He hated feeling unsure and not knowing anything. He had decided earlier that night after Winry had fallen asleep, that he wasn't going to stand for feeling confused anymore. So he was doing what every great scientist –or alchemist- did; he sat back to ask himself what the problem was, and then to figure out the solution. The problem he had asked himself was simply this; Winry.

A surge of emotions flooded his system even at the simple thought of her name –but to have her lying in bed not a foot away from him only added to the light flush that curled over his cheeks.

Ed dared to peek back over at her. His golden eyes watched her sleeping face from the corner of his eyes and from behind his fall of hair. He looked away quickly as she sighed; the faint rise of her brows as she nuzzled her pillow brought another rush of color to his face.

It was so silly; why did he react like this? Even back as teenagers he hadn't reacted like _this_. He had blushed now and then; but so did she. Having your best friend see you in your underwear every time you visited was rather awkward to begin with; but what excuse did he have now?

With a sigh of his own, Ed grumbled faintly under his breath and he stood suddenly from his chair. He moved around to the foot of the bed where there was plenty of room to pace; and pace he did. He crossed his arms awkwardly, but at the same time comfortably –ironically the cast on his arm didn't feel much different than his old automail arm had; it was just bulkier. He lowered his eyes to the ground as he adapted a slow, leisurely pace that was just enough to burn his frustrated energy away, yet allow him the calmness to think.

'_Why do I do those things? And why did she say that earlier?' _he asked himself as he turned away from the drapes covering the windows. His mind's eye jumped back to the sad, desperate look upon her face as she quietly asked him, _'Do you love me? Even just a little?'_

'_We were always close; I mean we grew up together. Al and Winry still act the same way –well, she doesn't hit him with wrenches as much… but those two were always hugging each other. Winry used to think of Al as the baby and she was his mother and I was…'_ His line of thought stopped just as he himself stopped in his tracks. He frowned deeply while his cheeks turned red. Ed glanced over at the bed then jerked his eyes away. _'…we were kids, we were playing house, that's what kids do.'_ He mumbled. If his words hadn't been his own thoughts, he himself would have doubted he had just thought them. They felt true, but hollow and weak at the same time.

He growled and scratched at the back of his head. "I don't get it!" he hissed under his breath. He would have kicked something, but the fleeting thought of waking her up forced him to halt his movements just as quickly as the impulse had struck.

Ed grumbled instead and stomped over to the wall where he flopped back against it and bowed his head as he closed his eyes. _'Why can't figuring out stuff like this be as simple as alchemy?'_ He complained while shoving his hands in his pockets. But that was a rather silly thought –seeing how alchemy would be considered far more difficult than figuring out one's relationship with their best friend.

Relationship…

Relationship? Is that what this was?

A corner of Ed's mouth turned down in a nervous grimace as he lifted his head so his eyes could gaze at the bed directly once more.

Didn't the word relationship _just_ mean the interaction one had with another individual?

'_No. Don't start lying now.'_ He grumbled to himself. His mind automatically flipped back to a dictionary reference he had once read in passing. His mind began listing all the definitions relationship also meant; _'a state of affairs existing between those having relations or dealings; the relation connecting or binding participants in a relationship; kinship;_' and the most damning of entries; _'a romantic or passionate attachment'._

Ed glanced away quickly and fidgeted against the wall before he pushed himself away from it and began pacing once again.

'_We do have a connection. I mean, we're friends….'_ He whispered, but his thoughts drifted back to the last entry; demanding that he pay attention to it for a moment.

'_Romantic? No; we're nothing close…'_ but even Edward had to pause. His steps faltered and he stood at the end of the bed while suddenly being caught up in a flashback of feeling her lips against his. True, it had been a kiss of desperation to escape the Ministry agents; but damn, it had felt good.

He hadn't allowed himself to even think about that kiss till now. It was too awkward and embarrassing. But now; he now had the moment to linger on the touch of soft lips, of her fingers curling into his hair –the way _his_ fingers had slid along her skin and into her hair. The way her body had pressed tightly to his; her soft curves molding to his harsher lines, the way her body heat had slithered into his skin and latched onto him, burning him up inside in a way he had never felt before. It was like every aspect of his body and spirit had been comfortable and content right where it had been; while it had been just his mind rebelling against the feelings and forcing him to jump back in shock and awkwardness.

He found himself blushing, even shivering, from the memory. It had felt so good; it had even tasted amazing. He wouldn't even mind trying it again…

Ed snapped himself out of his memories and he turned slowly to face her directly, forcing himself to stare at her and truly linger upon her face to allow every aspect of her mind, body, and soul to wash over him.

'_So what's so… attractive… about an automail junkie?'_ he stumbled over his words as he took in the gentle sweep of hair over her cheek. He didn't want to step into this area of analysis. Just _saying_ the word 'attractive' and 'romantic' in his head when directing it towards Winry was… was…

He flushed and looked down at his boots, daring to shuffle a foot back and forth a few times. It wasn't scary like he had thought. His heart had hammered faster in his chest at the idea, but the world hadn't exploded upon admitting she was attractive.

Could it be possible?

"No." He stated but frowned. He rolled his head to the right were the windows were located. He stared at the ugly tapestries that were blocking out the streetlamps and moonlight and felt confined suddenly. Trapped in the small room, yet knowing if he were to open those drapes, the fake light would be harsher than the gentle darkness within the room.

Edward Elric looked back to Winry with a determined look that stated quite clearly his scientific mind was going to take one last look at all the facts before he allowed himself to decide upon the answer. He inched closer to her bed and laid his left hand on the foot of the bed as he stared up at her face.

She always slept like that –curled up on her side. She looked like she was cold. Maybe that's why she curled up like that in her sleep; though as children she didn't do that. When they had been younger and allowed to share the same room, if she didn't get the bed all to herself, she usually ended up kicking him and Al in her sleep before she would push and roll over them in the process of taking over the entire bed.

When did she start looking so insecure when she slept? She didn't seem that way when she was awake. Well, she was more quiet than usual; but being in a different world had even done that to him. He was surprised at how well she was handling it all, really.

Winry sighed suddenly, nuzzling at her pillow with a faint smile. Her fingers caressed the pillow faintly before they curled into a weak fist near her nose atop the pillow. Her lips moved faintly, rubbing against her fingers as she exhaled slowly.

He watched her closely, taking in everything about her and letting his memories flood his senses.

'_She's beautiful. She really is.'_ His cheeks flushed gently at his own silent admission. But wasn't attraction part of that whole -and his stomach curled at the implications of what the word meant- 'relationship' thing?

Yes; and yes. There _was_ indeed attraction for both her body and her mind. He respected her. If she had to, she could survive perfectly well without him and Al. She would grow and achieve things in her life that he couldn't even imagine. But him; he would survive, but he probably wouldn't do much. He frowned as he looked at his life now. He hadn't even left Hogwarts. He thought by now if he hadn't found a way home, he would have surely left by now. Hell, he though he would have even traveled farther than he had so far to find a way home. But he hadn't. He might leave for a while, but he never left too far, and he always came back.

Not that it was any different than when he had been back home. He always seemed to make his way back to Rizenbool. To her…

He looked down at the rough hospital blanket and frowned while he felt his ears burn.

'_After all that study and review, that's_ _my answer, huh?'_ he thought. Some part of him was content and happy, and another part of him was terrified and too embarrassed to face his answer. But he knew for some unknown, yet logical, reason, he loved her.

Edward Elric suddenly found himself _knowingly_ in love.

"Mmm, Ed…" Winry whispered and shifted faintly in the bed, nuzzling at her pillow again while her shoulder bunched upwards to touch her ear before she relaxed once again.

Jerking away from the bed, Ed stiffened and watched her eyes flutter open slowly. She sighed as she closed them again, but they opened not a second later with a sleepy droop to her lashes.

Winry stared at his empty chair, not fully comprehending what the 'empty' implied. It was the first time he wasn't there when she woke up; but it was late and she mildly wondered where he was so late at night. She knew she should have seen him sleeping there. He had refused a cot the other day when Nurse Mary offered to get him one. He had told her rather rudely that he was fine in his chair and to 'shove off'… whatever that meant.

As her mind groped for answers as to why Ed wouldn't be there, her mind drifted back instead to that afternoon. She frowned and bit her lower lip faintly, trying desperately not to let any tears fall free. Her emotions had sky rocketed in the last few days. If she wasn't happy, she was depressed, and if she wasn't depressed, she was tired, and if she wasn't tired, she was weepy –and in that last condition, the smallest of things could set her off. For the most part she was able to find a balance between happy and tired and found her depression and tears caught up to her late in the night.

'_What if he left?' _her mind whispered, wheedling ugly thoughts into her brain.

'_He wouldn't leave me here alone.'_

'_Why wouldn't he?'_

She bit her lip harder and inhaled slowly as she banished the voice, thinking instead of how he had brought her pudding. Of all the things he _could have_ brought her, he had gotten her pudding; though she had to admit, it was better than the hospital jell-o.

Winry opened her eyes, feeling a few tears slipping free from the corner of her eyes and being absorbed into the pillow her cheek was resting against. She inched her hand towards the edge of the bed, staring at his chair intently. She stopped as soon as her fingers touched the edge of the mattress and she sighed sadly.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she jerked her hand back, sitting up quickly with a simple push upwards onto her elbow. She stared over her shoulder and blinked as she saw him standing at the foot of her bed.

"Ed?" She asked quietly. "You okay?"

He jerked his head up as though just now realizing she was awake. The room was dark and it was hard for her to see his face, but he was quiet; and in the darkness, that was never a good sign with Edward.

He looked away and shifted his weight from one foot to the other then back again when he felt his injured leg burn faintly from the stress on the stitches. "Uh… yeah." he said faintly.

Winry frowned a bit more. She rolled a hip to the side, turning herself so she could sit up correctly. She slumped back into her pillow tiredly as she stared at him. "Ed? Are you all right?"

"Yeah." He whispered. His voice was quiet and sounded weird even to his ears, and to Winry it told her all too much.

She struggled again but stopped as she watched him stiffly walk from the foot of her bed to once again sit in his chair that sat to her left. She settled back down and stared at him with curious blue eyes.

"Ed, what's wrong?"

"…Nothing; can't sleep is all. You need to rest though. Get back to sleep." He whispered with his eyes lowered towards his knees.

It was unnerving. He was so quiet as though he were shaken for some reason.

"Ed…"

"Just go to sleep." He whispered and looked away, slumping down in his chair with his arms folding across his chest and his eyes closing immediately to tell her quite clearly, _'I'm not going to talk so don't even bother.'_

Winry frowned and turned her head away; her fingers gripped at the bedding at her stomach slightly. Maybe he was angry with her pushing him like she did earlier.

"Uh… sweet dreams."

Winry's head turned and she stared at him in surprise. Even in the darkness she could faintly make out the blush he had scrawled across his cheeks.

She nodded slightly, though he couldn't see her. She didn't trust her voice, but she had to try. "You too," she whispered. She turned her face away and stared at nothing in particular; it was weird, something was up with Ed. she could feel it; she could practically taste it. Her stomach flipped nervously.

Ed opened his eyes slowly, staring at the wall across from him. He dared a peek over at Winry, watching her fingers fidgeting in the bedding on her stomach. She looked so unsure. Winry was never uncertain. Was he the cause of this? He shifted his arms ever so slightly against his chest and his face turned scarlet as he opened his mouth. If he just said it and got it over with, then maybe he could make her feel better? But nothing left his mouth. He ended up just watching her for nearly half an hour.

She fell asleep after she finally rolled to her left side carefully and curled up slightly with her fingers gripping the bedding about her shoulders.

His blush returned though there was a hint of guilt fermenting in his belly. He had let her go to bed thinking something was wrong. Nothing horrible was wrong; it was just an awkward, uncertain situation he had suddenly found himself in. How did you tell your best friend since childhood that you suddenly loved them?

The little knot between her brows made his hand move before he knew what he was doing. He leaned forward and lightly rested his fingers atop her head and his thumb gently ran over an eyebrow slowly. In the process of his caress, he soothed away the knot and was granted a faint smile from her sleeping face.

Ed's thumb and fingers lingered along her cheek. It was so weird; touching her like that when a week ago the same motion put butterflies in his stomach. Now, it just felt good to touch her; especially knowing _he_ was the reason she was now relaxed.

He leaned forward in his chair a bit more as he studied her sleeping face. She was so small in sleep. Was that normal? Did people shrink when they slept? _'Of course they don't._' he grumbled to himself; but his golden eyes remained locked upon her face. He moved his fingers down her cheek and dared to touch her lower lip with the tip of a finger. Ed's face blossomed into every red color imaginable; but he lingered, watching everything about her. He leaned closer, his lips parting faintly and suddenly feeling tender. But he stopped and pulled his hand away suddenly as he flung himself back in his chair. Ed slumped down once again in his chair, and his left hand slapped over his face. He had wanted too…. He growled in frustrated while his face turned deep scarlet in embarrassment.

He felt like he didn't know what he was doing anymore; but he _had_ wanted to kiss her at that moment; and still did to a degree.

What the hell was he going to do? Should he tell her? _'Yeah right, I'm not in the mood to get laughed at.'_ But to actually keep this secret, he knew it would eat at him –just as the secret he had kept from Al all those years ago; wanting to know if Al hated him for what he had done to him; had eaten him up inside. And just now, he had wanted to try and kiss her; just to see what it was like.

"Shit…" He hissed under his breath.

This was going to be a long night.

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Author's Notes (or essay):

There, a new chapter for ya'll! And it's even a HUGE!! one!! OMG I didn't mean to make it this big! I really had meant to just go back to my 10 or 15 pages; but nooooo this one had to be 42 pages –and nothing happened! GAH! (I swear the next chapter will be packed with sweet action-goodness! Ed's going to get dragged down for questioning by the cops; Perry/Envy and the United Council of Magic go in to get Ed and Winry; and Al's going to get another run in with Umbridge… joyables!) so next chapter will be busy! Sorry not much happened here except… I don't know… having Ed FINALLY admit to stuff about a certain person ;)

I got Fullmetal Alchemist Manga 11 about a week early (the joys of working in a bookstore ;) ) and when I got to the part where he was digging up his mother, he said something about… an alchemist is someone who seeks for the truth and never rests until he finds it. So it dawned on me that, yes, Ed is confused about Winry; but would he really sit around and _allow_ himself to be confused? No, he'd finally get tired of it and want an answer! So that's where that last stretch of the chapter came from. And I like it. I'm soooo glad I got number 11 when I did because that really shoved something into Edward that I'm glad I realized he needed. Even if Ed does perform Magic now as well as Alchemy, he's still a scientist first and foremost. I'm glad the book world slapped me upside the head and told me to get back on track :)

I really do like my United Council of Magic; teehee, one of those random things I made up in 2 seconds and it's working!

And yes, EnvyXVoldemort is supposed to be gross and disturbing. Don't ask me why I put it in there; Envy was the one telling me to do it. It's _all_ his fault. And Voldemort didn't voice any complaints simply because he was getting laid.

Oh yeah; and I now no longer have ANY material left from my first original writing. So everything from here on out is going to be new and spontaneous. Let's hope that works out o.0 I really should do what this one gal does –I should stay one chapter ahead of myself so before I post say, chapter four, I already have chapter five done. Oh well.

Oh yes! I have an announcement to make. As of the last line of this newest chapter, I have now reached 400 pages in my Microsoft Word document that holds the story in its entirety. That's the most I've ever written! This story just passed my own original works story as far as length-wise. Woot! Joyables! Oh yeah, and 23,000 hits! (-Grins and bounces-)

I liked this chapter even though not much happens as far as action goes. And I like action; I like watching them get all bloodied up and stressed, heehee, but I guess I needed this chapter to introduce a lot of who is who and where who is from. Like Baldonic, Walker, and so on.

And the plot suddenly got longer with making Baldonic up! He was supposed to just be a one-time-antagonist to get Ed all riled up; but now? He's shoving his way through my original plot and demanding to be added here and here and to add things so he can be included o.0 oi, the lives characters can take…

I know a lot of ya are frustrated cause I'm takin' so long with Ed and Winry; but I don't know… Ed reminds me of myself as far as admitting feelings –which doesn't happen unless at gunpoint. But don't worry; more fluffiness is on the way; and hopefully in the next two or three chapters… ;) I admit, I do already have THAT part written out… grins evilly … not that it's naughty or anything…. ….

Hopefully the next update will indeed be sooner than this one. But if nothing else, I'll definitely keep the updates to once a month, though my goal would ideally be twice, or even three times a month. Let's see if evil work allows me to do it, eeh? ;) oh yeah, and now that I've beaten Zelda, Twilight Princess (I got it for Christmas, yay!) I don't have an excuse for not writing. (I love that game/series! Woot!)

Oh yeah, and I loved the idea of Al sitting in the suit of armor and mentioning that he was a suit of armor himself for several years, I just loved the idea of that conversation :D

Melissa the Damgel

P.S. Reviews are highly anticipated! I've decided I am now a Review-Junkie because I'm constantly checking to see if I've gotten a new review, they keep me fed and healthy! Really! They keep me going strong to write more! And I like questions, questions are just as good as reviews ;)

"If you lose your arm, don't come pointing at me"


	18. What's Important

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. …you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 16

--------

What's Important

--------

_Ed shuffled nervously in front of Winry, his hands shoved in his pockets and his golden eyes staring off to the side for the time being. He had just admitted something that had been highly secretive that affected them both; but to have Winry say nothing was more than nerve wracking. Just as he was about to yell at her to say something –she laughed. _

_His eyes darted back to her face. Winry had a hand over her mouth and laughed against her knuckles rather dramatically. "You're so stupid. You think I'd like a jerk like you?" She laughed again and waved a hand in the air as though trying to wave him away like a common insect.. _

_Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Ed gaped at her in horror. _

_Winry stepped closer and poked at his shoulder so hard he was rocking from the motion, "Stupid Ed. Foolish Ed, idiot Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed…"_

Ed jerked awake with a shout. His foot shot out and kicked the side of the bed hard enough to force it back an inch. The action had caused Winry to shriek in surprise, and caused the man to Ed's left to jump back in shock.

Blinking tiredly, Ed took a few minutes to gather his wits from sleep before he focused on Winry and offered a goofy, sleepy smile, "Hey… you look pretty…"

Winry's jaw slackened then dropped and her eyes grew wide at the comment. Her cheeks were soon to follow as a blush blossomed across them –which, Ed thought, looked really nice on her too- and then her eyes darted away in embarrassment with her hand's fingertips resting on her lips nervously.

Ed turned his head and gazed up at the man, not recognizing him at first, for if he did, he definitely wouldn't have grinned and offered a little wave. He yawned and slumped back in his chair, fully intending to go back to sleep. And he almost did; it took about two minutes for his sleepy brain to wrap around the image of the red headed man standing to his left to identify him as _not_ a Weasley, and then another minute to identify him as that detective he didn't like very much.

Jumping to his feet, Ed stumbled slightly and jerked his eyes open to try and see straight. He glared at Baldonic and growled slightly, "What the hell. What are you doing here again?"

The man raised a brow slowly and folded his arms in a bored manner, "I came to finish taking Winry's statement; and I need to take you downtown for some questioning."

"No way; get out. Don't let the door hit you on the way." And Ed tried to physically push him from the room.

"Edward." Winry sighed, finally struggling back her embarrassment.

"No! No way!" Ed shot back, not even waiting for her to continue. "I'm not heading down to their little… jail… place… to answer stupid questions. There's no way in hell I'm going to leave y…" He stumbled over his own tongue –it was weird to admit it verbally. But he took a breath and slowed his words down as well as trying to control a blush from taking over his face. "I'm not going to leave you here all alone. Those guys might… you know… find you."

Winry peeked away from him, and her fingers fidgeted with the blanket in her lap, "Ed, you're acting weird." She said instead of saying, _'Well don't worry about me! I can handle myself; and besides, it's only for a few hours.'_ like she had intended.

Ed's face twisted up in confusion. "I am?"

"_Yes."_ She told him quickly and stressed the word to indicate she really was unnerved by it.

A frown crawled up Ed's face and his left hand lifted up to rub at his neck. He sighed and reached back, fixing his ponytail before he turned to Baldonic, "Fine. Just get the stupid questioning over with. I don't want to be gone long."

The detective raised a brow but wasn't about to pass up this easy opportunity.

After Ed grabbed his coat, the two men left the room without too many goodbyes and they were soon in a car heading down to the precinct.

Ed stared out the window for the most part looking bored and sullen; but upon closer inspection, he was studying the city intently as though trying to memorize everything about it.

"Is this your first time in Chicago?" Baldonic asked. He might as well try and drag out any information he could with conversational talk while he could. He had a feeling once Ed was in the interrogation room he was going to be a tough player to crack.

"Yeah." He grunted and folded his arms more tightly across his chest while slumping back in his seat a bit.

"Officer Michaels said you were from Canada, correct."

Ed shrugged slightly, "Yeah." He grunted –might as well keep up with that lie.

Baldonic nodded and sighed out through his nose as he pulled into the parking lot of the Police station.

Ed was rather surprised how close it was to the hospital, he had expected at least an hour's drive through the busy streets, but it had taken less than half an hour. The two men exited the car and made their way into the building and down the halls. When they reached the interrogation room, Ed had to empty his pockets of everything and unhappily had to allow an officer to pat him down for any hidden weapons –and that's when his wand was discovered.

The Officer and Baldonic stared at the piece of wood in confusion, though Baldonic was the first to recover enough to raise a brow. "Mind explaining that?"

Glaring at the man, Ed nearly growled in frustration before looking away, "Not really. I'm a scientist, I have quirks." He explained as he was handed back the dish with his few belongings. His wallet and change went back into his pocket, as did his pocket watch, which was reattached to his pant loop and quickly dropped into his right pocket.

"Quirks are wearing two different colored socks and putting holes in the elbows of your sweaters. Carrying around a stick isn't a quirk."

"Just shut up and get this stupid thing over with." Ed grumbled, straightening his jacket after the officer nodded to the detective to give him the 'all clear' look.

Sighing loudly, Baldonic set the 'stick' down into an empty tray that was for any possible weapons Ed might have had on his person. He was allowed to keep his personal effects, but the stick was just too –odd. He wandered over to the door and allowed Ed to enter first before he followed and shut the door.

The single light was harsh in the off-cream colored room. Baldonic walked past a mirror and nodded slightly before he took a seat at the table that was bolted to the floor. Baldonic methodically went about his work, taking his coat off, smoothing his shirt down, and straightening his vest before he pulled out a hand-recorder. He made sure the tape was rewound before he pushed the play and record button and gently slid it towards Ed's side of the table. "Now then, can you state your full name?" He asked, his face emotionless with all seriousness etched into every line.

Ed scowled at him. He finally pinned down why he hated this bastard. He reminded him of Mustang –only less jovial. He was starting to think he preferred Mustang to this wanker. He glared at Baldonic for a few more moments –finally having to be prompted to say something or else this interview wouldn't continue. So in true Elric style, Ed leaned forward and stuck his mouth right up to the speaker, hoping to piss off the detective and also ruin the first portion of the tape, "Edward Elric." He sat back up and leaned back in his chair, his arms folding across his chest and his eyes narrowing rebelliously.

A smirk touched Baldonic's face but he didn't seem fazed, "Edward Elric. Any middle name?"

"No."

"All right, then we'll get to business. I was curious to know what a foreign couple would be doing in Chicago."

"None of your business."

"Awe, I'm afraid it is my business. Now, please, answer the question. Are you two here on a lover's get away…"

"No!" Ed shouted –not so much applaud as just embarrassed at the idea. Granted, two seconds later the idea wasn't half bad…

"Then please, explain why you are here."

"Shopping." He shot out before thinking.

"Shopping?"

"I promised to take her out shopping; we ended up here." Well, it was partially true.

The man raised a brow, "You traveled over two hundred miles just to go shopping?"

"Yep."

Baldonic sighed and rubbed his temple –this wasn't going to be a fun beginning to his morning. Why did he decide to interview him this early again?

A knock on the window at the door drew his thoughts back to reality as he saw Hughes. The man grinned in through the window as he held up several manila folders with the words, Edward Elric, and Winry Rockbell across the fronts.

Awe yes; that was why. He waved the man inside and Hughes was quick to enter.

Edward gagged on his tongue as he saw the man enter; his eyes grew large as he took in the spitting image of Maes Hughes from his world dressed in brown slacks and a blue button up shirt that had the top two buttons undone. He had once seen Nina's duplicate, as well as Schiezka's and Lust's, but for some reason he hadn't thought Hughes would be here.

"Edward?" Baldonic asked cautiously as he stared at the young man.

Looking away from the two men, Ed grunted and resumed looking bitter.

Hughes grinned silly –which of course drew Ed's eyes like a moth to a flame. It had been so long since he'd seen that smile. He felt himself already relaxing without meaning too. Hughes just had that air about him –relaxing and friendly even though he was as deadly as they came.

"Mornin'! I have some files here I dug up this morning. Bal, you owe me big time for this; you dragged me away from my sweet, darling little baby and my wife! Oh they were so sad to see me leave this morning at four in the morning!" He crooned.

Ed raised a brow, unable to stop the smirk from spreading over his face. Even in this world, Hughes was still an insatiable family guy.

Hughes caught the smile and he turned immediately to Ed and offered him a grin, "Hey, I'm Mason Hughes, I was assigned to do a background check on you and your girlfriend."

"She's not…" Ed started but stopped and darted his eyes away and grunted.

Hughes almost contained his snicker –almost. "Well, anyway, an interesting thing happened when I was looking for information on you two." Hughes explained with that grin of his as he threw the folders down in front of Ed.

Baldonic made a noise in his throat, and lifted a hand to reach out and take them.

Hughes caught his wrist, still smiling and staring directly at Ed. "Why don't you open them, Edward? See what's inside."

Raising a brow slightly, Ed stared at Hughes, glanced at the folders, and looked back to Hughes' beaming face, before he sighed in defeat. He reached out and took the folders much more willingly than he would have had Baldonic ordered him to open them. He undid the metal clasps that held the envelope closed and pulled the lip open to stare inside.

Ed blinked and stared for a moment then looked up at Hughes with a confused look upon his face. "It's empty."

Baldonic glanced over at Hughes questioningly –it wasn't like Hughes to slack on a case. He was the best information-collector in all of Chicago. He even had the FBI once ask him to gather info on a criminal hiding in their city that was supposedly squeaky clean and legal unable to be arrested. How Hughes did it, no one knows, but the man had found dirt on him and the FBI had moved in to finally arrest him after five years of watching and waiting. It was the biggest success the precinct had in years and brought much needed respect to their station.

"Hughes…" Balodnic began but Hughes cut him off without even glancing at him.

Hughes leaned forward on the table towards Edward lazily, his fingers curling slowly together and his smile twisted from jovial to the most menacing thing he'd seen in many years. "Yes, it's empty, because there _is_ no Edward Elric or Winry Rockbell –neither in the United State, in Canada, or in Brittan. I even ran a search on you two in Japan, France, Italy, Spain, Australia, India, and Germany. I did find a Von Hohenheim who claimed he once had a son named Edward Elric, but the son died in 1921 and Von Hohenheim died in 1940 just after Hitler began the war. You want to explain to me why I can't find anything other than one dead man and his dead son who even remotely came into connection with you and who have been gone for the last sixty to eighty years?"

Ed blinked and stared at Hughes. He never realized how scary the man could be. It sent a shiver up his spine. A frown crawled onto his face though and he averted his eyes to the side where he stared at a spot on the floor. It was funny; he thought he wouldn't care if his dad was death. But this heaviness in his chest stated otherwise, "So the bastard's dead, huh?" He whispered to himself. He sighed heavily and straightened in his chair before he turned a cocky grin back to Hughes, "Well, do you believe in time travel?"

The two cops raised their brows and Ed sighed, slumping back into his chair, "Guess not." He grumbled then frowned as his thoughts turned back to his father. What had he done for all those years?

Hughes waited patiently for another minute, studying the young man sitting across from him in a gentler manner; though the darkness in his eyes didn't subside. Baldonic was beginning to think Hughes was wasting his talents on information gathering and answering small-time crimes at convenience stores when really he would make a top-notch investigator and interrogator.

Hughes raised a brow at the silent youth, "Edward?"

Snapping back to reality, Ed offered a lazy, sarcastic grin, "I don't know, maybe you're searches weren't done right cause I'm not dead. Maybe he was a great-great grandpa of mine."

A smile broke out over Hughes' face, "See, that's what I thought at first too, but after doing further research and switching computers and search engines, I still came up with the same thing. Nothing. So tell me, Edward, who are you really?"

Ed glared straight back at him, "I'm Edward Elric. Don't call me a liar ever again."

The two men frowned faintly and Hughes sighed. "Well, it is possible they just aren't in the system. It isn't impossible for someone to go their whole life without leaving a paperwork trail." He explained, looking over at the detective.

Baldonic frowned and nodded. "I know." He looked to Edward again, watching the younger man trying so hard to sit still.

Another knock on the window at the door drew both Baldonic and Hughes' attention. The men stood immediately and they both exited the room.

A balding man was outside the room and began talking to the two men. He glanced to a third man, who was hidden from Edward's view due to his position, and the bald man nodded slightly then looked sternly to Baldonic as the detective began to protest.

Edward narrowed his eyes –he was getting a sinking feeling in his gut.

The door opened and the third man walked in, and Edward immediately felt his blood go cold. He jumped from his chair, causing it to shriek across the floor from the movement. He took a step back cautiously as his golden eyes locked on Perry's face. "How the hell did you get here?"

Perry smirked and folded his arms. He was dressed as a normal muggle –and a very well-dressed muggle at that. Everything matched. He moved into the small room and took his place across the table with a little graceful turn. "Edward, how nice to see you again." He smirked and raised a brow, "Aren't you going to join me? We have much to talk about."

"No way in hell!" Ed shouted and stormed over to the door, pounding on the door, "Hey! Get this bastard out of here! I'm not talking to him! Hey!"

"You got your real arm and leg back I see."

Ed's fist halted halfway from pounding on the window again. His face drained of color and he vaguely saw Baldonic outside staring at him in confusion. Ed glanced over his shoulder, his stomach flipping dramatically as if it already knew the secret. "Who…"

"Awe, you don't even remember your own brother?" Perry snarled, his voice changing, as well as his face and eyes –he changed just enough of his appearance to be recognized yet not get caught on the camera to his back.

He couldn't move. Edward Elric literally couldn't feel his body anymore. He had thought by now Envy was gone completely, dead in this different world. But here he was. Alive, kicking, and still had his powers.

"I'm glad to see you're speechless."

Edward swore loudly and banged his fist into the door, "How did you find me?"

"You leave a very messy trail, pipsqueak." Envy purred with a snicker. "All I had to do was follow the mess, and here you are." He raised his hands to indicate the room, "Though you'll be happy to hear that your little girlfriend will be joining you down in a deep, dark hole in a few minutes. I've arranged for someone to pick her up so you two can be reunited to live happily ever after for… well... however long I decide to keep you alive."

Snarling like a beast, Edward stalked up to the table in a rush and grabbed Envy by the front of his shirt. Edward pushed him clean out of the chair and up against the two-way mirror with a rattling bang. He shook him several times as he shoved his face up close to his, _"Don't you dare touch her!"_

The door flew open in an instant and the three men who had been out in the hall talking, rushed in and grabbed at Edward, struggling to detach him from 'Perry'.

"_You stay the hell away from her, you bastard! I'll kill you if you touch her!"_

Perry stepped back, coughing loudly as he rubbed at his neck, his eyes wide and his face white with hints of perspiration. "I don't know what I did! I just asked if the girl he was with was recovering nicely.

"_Don't listen to him! _He's a_ homunculus! _He'll kill her if he gets the chance!_ Let me go!" _Ed shouted, struggling against Hughes and Baldonic.

"Stop it!" Hughes hissed and with a shoulder against his shoulder, he shoved him back another step.

Ed shouted something incoherent with a glare at Perry before he glanced at the door, debating if he could free himself fast enough then be out the door without using alchemy.

But the two cops were way ahead of him. With a nod from either man to either side of him, they each shifted their grips so a hand was at his elbows and the other hands slipped up to his shoulders. They then shoved him forward suddenly and into the table with a rattling clatter. Baldonic shoved the length of his arm over Ed's shoulders as Hughes wrestled Ed's wrists onto his back where Baldonic was waiting with handcuffs and he snapped them on with a flick of the wrist.

Dazed and somewhat startled, Ed calmed immediately –then realized he now had a bloody nose. Wonderful. This day was getting better and better.

Hughes pulled Ed back to his feet and grabbed his chin, pulling his face around to look at his nose before he nodded, "Its not broken, just banged up real good and bleeding heavy." He informed Baldonic.

Ed fought to free his arm from Baldonic once his dazed thoughts collected, but he stopped just as suddenly as he had leapt the table as his eyes leveled onto Perry, "You keep that bastard away from me and Winry!" He turned his head to look directly into Hughes eyes, "You hear me? You keep him away from us and I'll do anything and tell you everything. Hell, I'll even drink milk!"

Perry's lips twitched faintly as though he were about to make a comment but somehow managed to hold his tongue as he straightened. "I better go. If I'm upsetting him this much..." He looked pointedly at the bald captain.

The man frowned and rubbed his head as though making a wish. "I'm sorry about all this, Mr. Perry. When Walker told me you just wanted to sit in on an interrogation to learn a few tips, I never thought this would happen."

With a wave of his hand, Perry smiled weakly as he straightened, "No, no, it's all right. I should have known better than to talk while I was waiting for the detective to come back. I'm sorry; I was the one who caused all the problems."

"You lying…" Ed snarled, struggling against Hughes and Baldonic's tight grips.

"I'll just be leaving now." Perry smiled and slipped out the door.

Ed glared at the door, feeling far from human at the moment –being handcuffed and held down like a dog certainly was a flashback to his military days, but even then it wasn't _this_ humiliating. He growled at the door and looked away then shook his head. "Can't believe the bastard's still alive." He scowled at nothing in particular before he tugged on his arm, glaring at Baldonic next. "Can you let me go now?"

The detective glared back, "No."

Looking away with a scowl that would have made Izumi proud, Ed struggled to get away and in the process felt more blood run down his face. "Can't I at least get my hands back so I can clean myself off?" He asked, trying to keep the venom to a minimum.

Baldonic was about to decline him even that basic privilege, but seeing the raised brow from Hughes, the man rolled his eyes and quickly un-cuffed one of Ed's hands before he shoved him over to the table and down into his seat. He promptly threw the one free cuff loop around the table leg to keep Ed to the table. "Why the hell would you attack a rookie cop like that? How do you know him?"

"That was no cop." Ed glared before snatching up some tissues and mopping at his face. "The bastard threatened to kill Winry. I need to get back to the hospital, _now._" He insisted sternly, though having tissues shoved up his nose created the least serious of moments he'd ever attempted.

Baldonic raised a brow slowly. "He threatened her?"

Ed grunted and tugged on the hand cuff, glancing at the door then back to the detective, "Would you let me go already? He's out there! He could already be on his way to the hospital!" He stood and tugged on the handcuff again.

The detective stood and shook his head, "Just sit down, Edward. I'll call over to make sure she's alright. I'll have them send someone to her room to watch over her."

"No! He could still get in. You have to let me out of this thing!" Ed's voice rose to a frantic pitch as he pulled hard on the cuff, completely ignoring the pain as the harsh metal dug into the wrist of his left arm.

"Edward, stop it and sit down!" Hughes told him sternly though his voice never really rose from its usual jovial octave.

Ed stopped immediately and frowned up at Hughes, just staring at him; and enjoying the site of seeing –if not the real Hughes- the face of a long-gone friend. "Hughes; I can't see another die by his hands. He's killed so many." He couldn't help but talk to this world's Hughes the same way he would to the Hughes he had known as a child.

"How do you know that man?" Baldonic asked suddenly, leaning forward on the table towards Ed, "How can I trust you when Perry was sent here directly from Captain Walker over from the Eastside Precinct."

Ed laid his hands on the table and leaned towards Baldonic, his golden eyes catching fire and burning with such conviction, even the detective had to inch away from him. "I've dealt with him before. He means what he says, and I know he'll kill her. Get me the hell out of this place and I swear I'll tell you everything including my shoe size and how tall I truthfully was at fifteen years old." He whispered dangerously.

Though Baldonic did back away from the younger man for a moment, Edward had a long ways to go to truly intimidate the man. He looked to Hughes out of the corner of his eye, watching the man shrug slightly –telling him it was his decision.

Sighing loudly, Baldonic shoved himself away from the table and headed for the door, "I need to talk with you two outside."

"What?" Ed shouted, shocked and appalled that the man wasn't going to un-cuff him.

Hughes and the Captain nodded and head out the door with the detective, trying to ignoring the cursing and struggling Ed.

Baldonic shut the door and shook his head, rubbing his temple, "This case just suddenly got a lot more complicated. Who the hell is this kid? Every time I turn around he's in more trouble; or trouble has found him! Can I even trust him?"

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Hughes offered. He folded his arms with his fingers gripping his chin lightly. "I have to admit, as loud and violent as he is; he seems genuinely concerned about that girl. Maybe you should just take him back to make sure. Take a few cops with you just in case and question him where he'll stay calm."

The Captain frowned then glared back at the door as he heard Ed kick his chair against the wall as he ranted about stupid cops _letting_ a murderer walk off. "I don't like him. He's probably planning something. I'd rather you keep him here and go check on the girl yourself than take him along."

Baldonic nodded and sighed heavily, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, I agree with the Captain. You want to go check on the girl, Hughes?"

"And keep you from having all the fun? Of course not! I wouldn't dream of it!" Hughes laughed merrily.

The detective rolled his eyes. He looked away for a moment, deep in thought –and it was about that moment he realized how quiet Ed had gotten in the interrogation room. "Think the kid's finally calmed down?" He asked with a smirk.

The Captain shrugged with a good natured smile on his face, "Probably. He sure did work off a lot of steam-" The man glanced though the window and stopped talking suddenly. "Wha' the hell?"

Baldonic's face paled before he jerked the door open and rushed inside, expecting to see Ed's hand as a bloody stump in his attempt to get out. But it was far worse.

Ed was just plain gone.

The handcuff that had been around his wrist was mangled and twisted. The cuff was now large enough to get a small child's head through –easily large enough to get a wrist through- and the chair at the desk was sitting in the corner as though it had innocently stood by and watched Edward's escape trick.

Baldonic's eyes shot up to the ceiling, searching for anything –hell, he was half hoping the kid was a freak and had climbed the halls to try jumping them from above like some Spider-Man wannabe. But there was nothing –not even the classic air vent escape trick he had seen so often in movies. The room was solid concrete! How did he get out?

"Get the tapes! I want to find him now!" Baldonic shot out as he listened to his Captain making a report to all station-bound officers to be on the lookout for a blonde male with amber eyes, trench coat and a cast covered right arm.

Hughes had headed for the room on the other side of the one-way mirror before Baldonic had even shouted for someone to do so. He fiddled with the computer and twisted the knob to rewind the recent happenings that had gone on in the room. He stopped as he saw Edward struggling with the cuffs and watched slowly. He watched Ed kick his chair across the room and into the corner as his mouth moved like lightning in what he remembered to be a very colorful array of swear words.

But what confused him was the fact that Ed suddenly knelt down, hiding from the view of the camera and fiddled with the cuff. A faint flicker of light caught him off guard, but just chalked it up to the quality of the tape. Edward stood suddenly and looked around the room, rubbing his left –free- wrist before he casually walked towards the camera. The camera was mounted above the mirror and thusly, to have someone stand right under, made it the only blind spot in all the film. He stared impatiently as he waited for Ed to appear once more; but nothing. Nothing happened until Baldonic burst through the door not half a minute later.

Hughes shook his head, staring in confusion and disbelief. "Bal will never believe me." He whispered to himself.

---------- ----------

Edward casually walked out of the 12th District Chicago Police Station on S. Racine Street with a little smirk to his lips. He hopped down the steps, trying not to attract attention as he made his way towards the street that led back to the hospital. He glanced over his shoulder, his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat –his bomber jacket this time- and wondered if anyone had caught on to his disguise.

He had used a glamour spell, appearing to be someone with black hair that stood straight up to form sharp points, multiple piercings in his face and ears –and one even in his nose and lip- and what looked to be black lipstick, eyeliner and a tattoo wrapping down around his neck. He had copied the look from one of the men he had seen walking in.

Ducking into an alley, Ed clapped his hands –though it was awkward due to the cast- and dropped the glamour spell immediately. His appearance returned to normal, though he left his jacket the same –for one, he didn't have time to change it, and two, his long coat would be to easily recognized. He slipped back out into the streets then broke into a run, hissing as he felt the stitches in his leg pull and tug at his skin. At this point, he didn't care. If he ended up ripping those damn stitches out of his leg to get back to Winry, he'd be glad, and he'd happily do it again.

Ed wove his way through the people, hopping and side stepping people in his mad dash, though he eventually ended up out in the streets, running along side cars. Granted, he hadn't wanted to attract attention; but truthfully, he didn't care. He just _needed_ to make it back to Winry in time.

Sirens began sounding behind him. He cursed faintly and darted across the street, hopping a car's hood and ducking into an alley to run through it. If he remembered the layout correctly, they had turned onto this street after twelve blocks, so if he took a left, then a right and another left then he would be on the street heading straight for the hospital. He burst out the other side of the alley and into the street, panting as he ran faster.

The sound of screeching wheels and a siren suddenly pulling up right behind him and forced Ed to cuss and jump out of the way as the car screeched to a halt, cutting off his first escape route down S. Ashland Ave. Ed glanced around and cursed again. If he did what he was about to do, he'd be breaking about a hundred laws…

"Wait, I'm already a criminal. Might as well be one in both societies, eeh?" He grinned and clapped his hands together and dropped to the ground, thrusting his hands to the pavement and watched in mild satisfaction as the cops screamed in terror as their car suddenly was pushed upwards then grasped into place by two hands on either side of the car doors and effectively trapping them inside their vehicle.

Ed stood again, his injured leg shaking faintly from the strain of pushing himself. But he didn't have time to focus on that. He turned and ran down the street, listening closely to the sound of sirens dogging his steps on the next street over.

Three police cars screeched around a corner, one sliding so far off the road it momentarily ended up on the sidewalk. Ed cursed and twisted about sharply as he slid to a stop upon the icy streets of Chicago.

He glared at the lead police car and he held his hands out from his body, waiting till the car was ten yards away. Ed clapped his hands together and threw his left one down to the ground, flashing the alchemic power through the air and sent a bold of blue energy straight to the lead car where a serpentine like rock creature erupted from the ground and smashed through the car hood, right through the engine, an then back into the earth –stopping the police car hard and fast.

Ed jumped backwards and to the left, as another cop car slid to a halt in front of him. Ed rolled onto the hood and scrambled onto the roof on his hands and knees. A door to his left opened and a hand holding a gun was the first to appear as the cop shouted orders for him to cease and desist in his attempt to try and keep him from moving.

His foot shot out at the hand, easily kicking the gun from his hand. Ed turned and swiped his foot out once more in a circular motion across the roof, his foot crashing into the second cop's arm and easily snapping his forearm where it was caught between the car door and his heel. Glancing to his right where he had kicked the first cop's gun away, Ed cursed and dropped down off the edge of the car and to the ground on the side where the cop was clutching his broken arm.

Clapping his hands, Ed darted out from behind the car and threw a hand out towards the man, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ He called and the man went ridged instantly with his gun aimed at Edward.

Jumping upward and forward at the last moment, he landed on the hood of the third cop car with a heavy screech of the shocks and a grunt lurching from his gut as he slid across it. A foot led the way across the hood of the car as he slid across the metal surface. He slammed his foot into the car door on the other side just as it was being opened by the driver of the car. The man inside –instead of having his door open like he expected, it jerked shut again and the cop got his face smashed in the window where he promptly slumped in his seat, dazed and partially unconscious.

Ed rolled off the side of the hood and back to his feet before he ducked to the ground. He clapped his hands and placed a hand upon the door of the car and alchemized a steel pole from its side. He rolled forward, away from the car, his golden eyes hard and his face determined as his heels smashed down onto the cement to stop his roll, and while still on his back, he twisted the pole about with a few quick jerks of his wrists and shoved one end of the pole into the stomach of the second cop who had been cautiously moving around the side of his car to aid his partner.

The man gagged as his lungs were forced to empty of air and he stumbled backwards with his arms holding his belly. Edward, who had remained on the ground, placed his hands behind his head, pulled his knees towards his chest then jerked his feet upwards and down where he planted them to the ground and he was standing once again in seconds. Without hesitation, Ed rushed the cop –who was still backing up- and his left hand led the way as he punch the second officer and sent the man reeling backwards.

"Don't move!" Two voices shouted together. The two men from the first cop car were inching towards him. Blood ran from various places on their heads where they had obviously broken their skin from smashing their heads into the dash or broken glass due to the serpentine slab of rock having sliced into the front of their car to pin it to the ground. Hiding behind other vehicles or various objects in the streets to make their way towards Ed, the jumpy duo tried to remain calm and keep their guns steady.

"Shit." Ed hissed and looked first to his left, then to his right. How did they surround him? "How could you just let me beat the shit out of your friends here? Some cops!" He shouted, mildly annoyed at their lack of loyalty –and also just wanting to insult someone.

"We have a code 30. I repeat, a code 30. Multiple officers down and needing medical assistance. We're located on Ashland Avenue near W. Congress Parkway. Requesting backup. I repeat; requesting immediate backup!" One man spoke into his shoulder were a walkie-talkie was attached to his uniform. His brown eyes remained locked on Edward's as he rushed his words.

Ed yawned suddenly and scratched the back of his head as he planted the steel rod onto the asphalt and leaned on it slightly in a lazy manner, "Are you going to hurry up? I need to be somewhere."

The two cops were momentarily taken aback from his request. How many criminals running had so boldly announced they had 'somewhere to be'?

"You will stay right where you are. Get your hands in the air an-'

Ed frowned and stood straight again, "I don't think so." He looked about the area quickly, reorienting himself as to where he was and he turned, running south once more to get back to the hospital.

A gunshot went off and Ed stumbled before he dropped down to a knee in surprise, and pain. He gripped the back of his left thigh and hissed. He pulled his hand back to look at the blood then he turned a seething glare onto the man holding the smoking gun, "What the hell? You shot me!" He shouted, growling in pain though he forced himself slowly to his feet.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!" The men shouted in synchronicity.

"Go to hell!" Ed shouted right back. He did drop the pole, but his hands clapped together and he shoved them out before him just as smoothly, _"Stupefy!" _he snarled. The blast collided with one of the cops and sent the man stumbling backwards. He held his head in his hands before he looked up, looking dazed and disoriented and now utterly useless.

"Dave, get a hold of yourself!" The second cop cried, surprised beyond words at what just happened. And just as any scared muggle would do when presented with the sudden realization that the 'bad guy' could hurt him from a distance with only his hands as his weapon –he fired his gun.

Ed shouted in surprise and ducked, his hands clapping together again and then slapping onto the ground in mere seconds. By the time the third shot was fired off, a block of asphalt erupted in front of him and blocked the next few rounds of gun fire.

Growling in annoyance, Ed glanced around for any possible and immediate escape routes. Frowning in defeat at having been caught in the open; Ed steeled himself, closing his eyes for a moment to calm his nerves. The gun went silent suddenly and Ed jerked from hiding, the pole held out at arms length and running along his right arm. He ran low to the ground straight at the cop; golden eyes smoldering.

The cop let out a strangled sound as he shoved his next clip into the handgrip and pulled the barrel back. He aimed and fired just as Ed popped up in front of him with the steel pole leading the way and smashing into the cop's hand, flinging his arm away and knocking the gun from his grasp.

The bullet went harmlessly wide and the man screamed in pain –several fingers were now broken. He leapt back and ducked suddenly, avoiding another attack from Ed.

Ed couldn't help but smirk at the cop. At least he was more of a challenge than the others had been. Ed spun the pole across his neck and then down across his chest to allow a change in position as to where his hands would be gripping the steel. He shoved the pole forward, smacking the man on the bicep before jerking the pole away and to the side, only to ram it forward once more and right into his belly.

The man gagged and held his stomach before he dropped to the ground.

"Edward Elric, stop right there!" Baldonic ordered, his gun raised as he carefully exited the car that Hughes was driving. Atop the roof of the car, a pair of silent, flashing lights spun ominously above Hughes' head where the man had obviously set the lights while he had been driving.

Ed turned to glare at the man before he suddenly decided to stick his tongue out at him and promptly flipped him off for good measure, "Shut up, Baldonic! I don't have the time!"

"You'll have plenty of time in jail if you don't stop right there!" The red head snarled, approaching him fast and confidently with his gun raised and trained on Ed. Even as he approached his eyes surveyed the scene of the six cops having gone down by Edward's hand. "Hughes! Call in six counts of a 10-53. We have six officers down, one in critical condition. Call in the other codes."

"I only broke his arm." Ed sighed and rubbed at his ear with his pinky finger in annoyance. He took a few steps back and growled in pain –he did rip his stitches out. His left leg began throbbing, but now wasn't the time to pay attention to pain.

"I want you to raise your hands above your head…"

"Don't make me stun you." Ed interrupted, his hands rising before his chest, getting ready to clap together.

"Don't be an idiot, kid!

Ed smirked, "You don't know me very well." He clapped his hands together, letting the energy build first before he shoved his hands before himself _"Reducto!"_ he hissed and a wave of energy thrust forward from his palms. All of the windows in one of the police cars shattered as it moved backwards two feet with its hood caving in. When the wave hit Baldonic it was weaker, but it knocked the man clean off his feet with a broken nose. His gun went off in his clenched hand from the sheer pressure the wave had hit him with; and Hughes shouted in surprise as the front window of his car cracked and crunched while his car inched backwards a foot before coming to a stop.

Ed smirked, looking rather pleased with himself. He was about to turn but he stopped and eyed the cops for a moment. Clapping his hands, he bent down, touching the ground and concentrated on the required equations and desired effect. A wall sprung up, rising ten feet into the air and ran across the road to block off any passage way. Walls sprung up across five streets to either side of him as well and thusly blocked off immediate access to these streets for eleven blocks.

Straightening up and smirking, Ed turned and once again rushed in a limping motion southbound down Ashland Avenue as fast as he could. His movements were slower due to not only a previously injured leg, but that same leg having just been shot. His lungs hurt and his leg throbbed –but the idea of Winry no longer being here with him _at all_ terrified his muscles into moving faster. He snarled and pushed himself, forcing himself to swallow the pain as he limped in a loping run down the street.

He heard sirens somewhere behind him, but they weren't close enough to make him pause –well, that and the wall he had just alchemized. He navigated the streets and took shortcuts where he could. He ducked through another alley and hopped an old lady's fence –trampling her tulips in the process and got chased off with a furious spray of water in retaliation from the screaming woman- but he was soon on the other side of the fence and back out on the street with the hospital now in sight.

He turned right, onto Harrison Street, leaning heavily onto his pole. A faint smile inched onto his face as he saw the hospital down the road. "Just a little more," He whispered, his steps quickened and his heart raced –and not just from running for what felt like forever. He turned left into the hospital parking lot and hobbled towards the emergency doors where he and detective Baldonic had exited earlier.

Edward moved between the cars, panting and struggling against the gunshot wound in his thigh. He stopped suddenly, his brows lifting as he stared at the sight of four police cars parked out front –two more parked off to the side. Four of the six were unoccupied which left four cops out front talking as they leaned lazily against their cars. Lights were spinning silently yet ominously behind the cops as he approached, and the lights vaguely made him think they were greeting him to the gates of Hell.

One man glanced up and raised a brow as he stood up quickly. He lightly slapped his partner's arm and motioned towards Ed who was coming at them fast.

"Hey! We need to ask you a question before you can go inside." One man called as he pushed away from his car and walked towards Edward quickly, meaning to cut him off before he went any farther.

Ed groaned and rubbed his neck before he sighed, twisted the pole in his hand so one end was resting near his shoulder blades and the other was held out from his body –ready for anything to happen.

The cops immediately stiffened and straightened from their lounging positions against the cars. Their hands went at once to their guns and the man who had headed out to meet Edward lifted his hand as though to calm an angry dog.

He was so not in the mood to put up with any of their shit. Narrowing his eyes and once again gagging through the pain in his leg, Edwards dashed forward, darting to the right then back to the left.

The cop smoothly and calmly drew his gun and aimed; but by then it was too late. The man had a cast suddenly shoved into his face and his nose shattered upon impact against the hard plaster.

Ed shoved the man away, and the officer dropped to the ground like a doll; his gun sliding away from his body. Ed hopped over the man and rushed the three remaining cops. He jumped a cop car and slid to the other side as smoothly as though he were floating. The pole sung forward from his body in a circular movement as he hit the ground in a crouch. A man shouted as his legs were swept out from under him and he fell backwards.

Rolling to the side, Edward swiveled on his knee and dropped the pole as he clapped his hands together. He slammed his hands to the ground and a wave of blacktop rolled upwards from the ground and swept over another man, encasing him in the cement with nothing but his head exposed.

"What's going on?" the last cop standing shouted.

The man who had fallen from having his feet swept out was struggling to his feet, his eyes wide and bulging at the sight of the man surrounded by rock.

Rolling his eyes, Ed stood and calmly walked over to the cop trying to get to his feet –and slugged him across the cheek, once again dropping him to the ground. "Would you just stay down?" He snarled then turned to the last man standing near the wall of the hospital with his gun raised.

The cop shouted and began firing, his shots wild and scattered.

Yelling, Ed ducked and scrambled across the parking lot to hide under a truck. Glaring at the man, Ed clapped his hands and laid them to the ground, slowly gathering enough iron from the ground to create a short, decretive spear with two swept back blades as well as the main spear head. He rolled out from under the trunk on the other side and flipped to his feet. Keeping his head low, Ed ducked to another car, listening as the man fired off a new clip of bullets.

The gun firing stopped suddenly and the man fumbled for another clip at his hip.

Ed was up in an instant and his arm back. With a snarl, he threw his arm forward, launching the spear from his hand and watching it soar through the air till it hit brick and quivered as it was buried within the stonework –right next to the man's belly, just under his raised arm.

The man's face went white and he sat down suddenly with his gun shaking right out of his hands.

Glaring, Ed grumbled something about police and idiots as he stomped past him and right into the hospital. He was panting loudly but was hoping to go unnoticed and get by the nurses without having to deal with small talk.

Of course, he should have known better than to walk in looking like _that_ after having done _that_ outside to the cops. The patients ended up stared at him surprise and fear as he passed in a loping run towards the elevator.

"What was going on out there?" One of the nurses squealed in surprise as she rushed towards him. It was Julianne, one of the nicer of nurses he had run into at the hospital.

"Nothing; no one's gone in to see Winry, have they?" He hissed, jabbing at the button several times, demanding it hurry up and abide his order.

"Just a police officer… Ed! What happened to you're leg?" She gasped in surprise.

"Nothing!" He shouted and then shoved his way into the elevator and closed the doors before the woman could board with him. He stabbed at the button to Winry's floor and he waited impatiently as he watched the numbers flicker above the door.

He exited the elevator with a shove of his shoulder through the doors and he was out before they ever fully opened. He cursed again as he gripped his thigh, once more taking up his loping run and leaning heavily on his good leg.

"Winry!" He shouted from down the hall, shoving past a police officer that was one of four standing guard in the hallway.

"Hey!" the cop shouted, turning to go after Ed.

Ed ducked under an officer's arm and slipped passed another before he quickly slipped into Winry's room and locked the door firmly behind him. He hissed as he gave the door a little shoulder-push to make sure it was securely in place before glanced over his shoulder quickly with a grit of his teeth "Win-" He started but stopped sharply as he felt all heat rush from his body; blood drained from his face and his hands shook faintly.

Winry was sitting up in bed stiffly, her hands wrapped around the arm of the man who had his hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat. She stared at him with wide eyes, struggling against him; though the pain in her eyes clearly stated fighting wasn't an option.

Raising his eyes, Ed locked eyes with the purple orbs of the homunculi across from him.

"Envy…" He hissed.

"So you made it. I'm impressed. I thought for sure they would have detained you longer for attacking such a stand-up citizen." Envy laughed faintly, his face flashing into Perry's appearance for a moment before he reverted back to his preferred form. "Did you break out? I'm sure the police will be here any minute to find you –and when they find her mutilated body, they'll blame you!"

"Let her go, Envy." He growled, stepping towards him.

Envy's hand tightened on the knife and pressed the blade more closely to her throat. "Don't tempt me to end it all at once."

Winry squeaked and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the point dig into her skin. She forced her eyes open as she gazed at Ed, her eyes wide and pleading.

"I wanted to bleed her, slowly, play with her like I did in the Ministry." A slow smile curled over his lips. "That's what I should do, torture her like I did in the Ministry –and out here, I'll actually be able to do it the way I want."

Winry grew still all of a sudden, her eyes glassy and her body shaking.

Ed recognized that look, God, did he ever. He had had that look himself on more than one occasion in his past when remembering something from the night when he had tried to bring back his mother.

She was remembering something, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Let her go!" Ed snarled, clenching his hands into fists tightly.

Envy's smile curled with wicked delight. "No." He drawled, taunting him on.

Shaking, Ed did the only thing he could think of, he clapped is hands and threw them out towards him, aiming for Envy's head, _"Avis!"_

A flock of birds burst from his hands, shrieking and squawking as they made a bee-line for their intended target's eyes.

"What?" Envy blinked far from confused on this one; he was baffled. He snarled and flung his arm out, trying to drive the birds away. The hand over Winry's mouth soon joined its brother in his attempt to stab at the birds, and those little squawking birds were quickly driving Envy back a few steps and taking over all his attention.

Ed darted forward and grabbed Winry's hand. He tugged her towards him; and taking just enough time to pull her towards him so her left side was facing him, he looped his arm under her legs and an arm about her shoulders before he lifted her up and backed away.

Winry let out a startled cry and struggled, having suddenly been snapped awake from her vague memories of horror.

"Winry!" He shouted with surprise. He blinked down at her, glancing towards Envy, and then cursed.

The homunculus snarled, transforming his arm into a blade and cut down the birds with wide, sweeping motions of his arm that jerked now and then as he sliced through the conjured creatures. His purple eyes landed on Ed as he cut down another bird flying at his head –the blood splattered across his face and shoulders, and the homunculus didn't even blink once. "Get back here you runt."

Ed growled but he back peddled quickly, making it to the door in only a few quick paces. He struggled with the door just as he tried to hold onto Winry. She shook as she beat at his shoulders with a soft sobs wracking her body.

He managed to turn the knob and open the door, but a fist collided with his cheek and he stumbled out of the room. Ed forced his body into a twist and his back collided with the wall, knocking the wind out of his system in a violent rush.

The cops that had gathered at her door to wait for a doctor to bring a key, jerked back as Ed came stumbling out and they stared in shock as Envy leapt from the room, his blade arm leading the way.

Ed glared at him, his body fighting for breath, but that didn't stop him from throwing a foot up in front of him and shoving his heel into Envy's gut. The creature's breath was knocked out of him in turn, but that didn't stop his blade arm from continuing forward. Ed jerked his head to the side, the blade missing the opportunity to skewer his head, but it did cut a deep gash across the left side of his forehead and temple.

"Freeze!" The officers shouted, their guns drawn and aimed towards the two men.

With a glare that clearly stated he was annoyed with them, Envy flung a hand out, forming a gun of his own and pulling the trigger four times in rapid succession, three of the for officers dropped to the ground, no longer moving. The remaining cop –a rookie if the patch on his shoulder meant anything- stood shock still in absolute terror.

He was going to be useless.

Turning back to Ed, Envy dissolved the gun, smirking slightly, "I want to kill you with my bare hands. Don't worry, pipsqueak, you won't die by a gun today." The creature laughed, raising his blade arm to strike him down.

Ed glared at the homunculus as he struggled under Winry, her beating fists had calmed to a small slap now and then as she gripped his shirt and her tears falling faster and harder now. Ed gasped for air and shook as he inhaled deeply. A foot shot out suddenly and collided with Envy's descending forearm, and his other foot jerked forward, kicking him in the side, and hard enough, to force the creature back a step as well as to allow himself to slide out from under his form.

Envy snarled, trying to pull his bladed arm from the wall. He lifted his foot suddenly and jerked it down, trying to bash in either the runt's or Winry's head.

Grunting in surprise, Ed's hands lifted from under Winry –her weight still resting on his forearms awkwardly- and he grabbed Envy's food with one hand then his other hand clamped onto his knee. Twisting Envy's foot towards him and pulling his knee down, He forced the man to stumble backwards and scream in pain the tip of his blade broke in half.

Scrambling to his feet with Winry in his arms, Ed backed away from the homunculus –who was already on his feet and stalking towards Edward.

"I killed him you know." Envy snarled.

"What?" Ed coughed, ignoring the shouts from the cops as he tried to back away from the creature that was stalking towards him languidly.

Envy's hand shot out, slicing the throat of a cop open suddenly –causing the hallway to go silent in shock. "I killed him, our bastard of a father. Got him right in the heart wearing your face." A wicked grin curled upwards, his sharp teeth gleaming in the harsh hospital lights and his eyes flashing brilliantly. "I wanted him to see his poor little boy before he died. He asked me 'why' but all I had to say was, 'You left me'." He snickered, "At the last second I showed him my real face. You remember that face, don't you, brother?" Envy's reformed sword arm dragged along the wall, gouging through the plaster and pictures, ripping through the wiring and anything in his way.

Ed's eyes narrowed, his teeth gritting together and his shoulders shaking. His hip ran into something and his eyes flickered down quickly to see what it was.

A wheelchair.

He wasn't sure why he was so surprised to see it. It was a hospital after all. Hospitals were supposed to be crawling with wheelchairs. His golden eyes widened as he realized he could use this. He looked back to Envy, taking another step back before he turned, settling Winry down into the wheelchair. "Hold on." He told her sharply.

Winry jerked her hands away from him and stared up into his golden eyes. Nodding slowly, Winry's blue eyes began to loose that haze of fear and foggy remembrance. She lowered her hands slowly to the armrests and gripped them tightly, nodding to him as she braced herself and latched onto that Rockbell bravery the women were infamous for.

Ed nodded back to her, glancing at Envy before looking back to her. "I'll get you out of here. Promise." He whispered, placing his hand on the top of her head for a second then he moved around to the back, "Catch!" He shouted down the hall to the last remaining cop and he shoved the wheelchair down the hall towards them.

"_Edward Elric!" _Winry screamed.

Ed winced; he just_ knew_ he was going to get a wrench to the head after this.

He turned back around just in time to fall bent over backwards to avoid a swipe from Envy. Ed grabbed the homunculus' arm and twisted as he stood back up straight. His foot shot out and kicked the creature's knee, forcing Envy to drop down to the floor onto his knees where he quickly snaked his arm about his throat and jerked his head backwards with a knee to his back.

He had a flashback to the last fight he had had with Envy –he had locked him in the same position; so close to winning till he had gotten an elbow to the stomach.

"Give it up, Envy! I'll win this time! There's no philosopher's stone to stop my alchemy this time!"

"Oh, you still sore about losing last time, pipsqueak?"

"I ain't a damn pipsqueak!" Ed shouted and pulled his free arm back to smash his fist into the side of Envy's head.

The homunculus laughed faintly at the move. He gripped at Ed's arm about his neck as he lurched forward; forcing Ed up and over his head to land flat on his back.

Groaning in pain, Ed rolled to the side, avoiding a punch from Envy that left a small crater in the linoleum flooring –the shockwaves from that punch made his arms feel like jelly. He twisted about and was up on his feet in a flash, his left hand darting out and grabbing an IV carrier. He twirled the metal over his head a few times to gain the momentum to bash it down onto Envy's head.

But Envy wasn't there and the metal crashed into the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Doctor Richards shouted as he rushed down the hall, a clipboard and two nurses following close behind.

"_Get back!"_ Ed yelled, looking behind him for only a heartbeat, but it was just long enough for Envy to reappear and punch him in the stomach.

Blood lurched from Edward's mouth and he collapsed to the floor, holding his belly and trying to remember how to breathe.

"Awe, to bad. That's why you'll never win. You're always worrying about others when really you _should _be worrying about yourself." Envy smirked as he squatted down, grabbing his blonde hair and jerking his head backwards to expose his pained expression.

There was a lot of shouting in the hallway, but all Ed could really focus on was Envy's voice and the pain. Had Envy _always _hit this hard?

Envy laughed as his arm transformed into a blade once more, "You know, pipsqueak, I really did enjoy our sparing matches. But I'll enjoy having you dead. Doesn't matter if Voldie wants you alive; I'll be happy just knowing I was the one who killed you after all. Bye-b-" Envy stopped suddenly as something collided with his head. It didn't hurt so to speak, it just surprised him.

Dropping Edward's face back onto the hospital floor, Envy turned to stare at Winry who had managed to crawl out of her chair and limp over to a nurses cart that was filled with everything any room might need for restocking. She glared at Envy, her lower lip trembling and her hands shaking, but there was a fire in her eyes that clearly told him to _'get the hell away from him'._

A grin curled over Envy's face, "What, don't want to see your boyfriend die? Don't worry, you'll be next."

"Win-ry!" Ed coughed, struggling against the pain and he slapped a hand onto the floor and managed to lift himself up slowly, "G-get out!" He snarled.

"No! You said _you'd_ get me out! Don't break your promise! Not another one!" Winry shouted, tears once more falling from her eyes. She grabbed another bar of soap and threw it down the hall at Envy, smirking as it smacked him right in the eye.

Snarling in rage, Envy stood slowly and stalked towards her, "You _will_ pay for this. I'll make sure to hurt you so bad you'll beg for death."

She swallowed nervously and winced as she hopped backwards on her one good leg. Reaching for the cart once more, Winry grabbed the next thing her hands landed on and with amazing accuracy, threw the bedpan straight at the creature's head.

Envy ducked the flying bedpan at the last minute with a snicker to his voice, "You missed."

"But I won't." A snarl jerked Envy to a stop. As he turned his head to look over his shoulder, Edward's golden eyes were the first thing he saw before the bedpan smashed into his face and crumbled into nothing. He fell face first into the wall, shattered a picture against his head, and then tumbled to the floor in a heap.

Ed panted, dropping the bedpan immediately. He clapped his hands together as he reached for the IV carrier, transmuting it just enough so the tip was as sharp as a sword. He gripped the makeshift weapon in both hands and pulled it back quickly and jerked it forward once more.

Envy screamed in pain. The weapon missed his chest, but it embedded itself through his shoulder and about three inches into the linoleum flooring.

Stumbling back and gripping his belly, Ed winced as his back bumped into the wall. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands curled into fists as he gripped his abdomen. Damn, did this _always_ hurt so much? He would have slid down the wall to sit on the floor had it not been for the fact Envy was still screaming –meaning the bastard was still alive.

"Edward…"

His eyes pried open at the weak plea off to his left. He turned his head quickly to stare at Winry as she hobbled towards him, a pair of crutches under each arm.

"Where did you get those?" He whispered hoarsely.

"On the cart." She explained quickly before stopping, glancing over at Envy with a new found fear.

Ed pushed away from the wall and moved to her side shakily. He reached out for her with one hand and sighed in relief when she fell against him, the crutches clattering to the floor and her arms wrapped about his waist.

"We need to hurry." He whispered, taking a moment to catch his breath before he gently shifted against her, making certain her good leg was against his arm before he lifted her up into his arms. He nearly fell over, but with a growl of determination and a grunt of stubbornness, Edward straightened his back and limped down the hall towards the nearest elevator.

"St-stop!" The cop behind him shouted.

"Winry, can you do something for me?"

"What?" Winry asked quietly.

"Flip him off." He grunted, his face serious and hard.

Smiling weakly, Winry sighed and laid her head against his shoulder. "Maybe another time; I'm too tired right now."

"Hnn." He grumbled in disappointment. He pushed at the buttons to get the elevator car moving to their floor, when he heard two things happen at once, first was the sound of metal shattering and a hiss of pain as Envy broke the metal pinning him to the ground; and the second was a serious of words and a rush of bodies pressing in from every corner of the hospital –even through the slowly opening elevator doors before him.

"_Obliviate!_ Secure the area and get the Obliviators down here, now! Edward Elric, by order of the United Council of Magic, you are hereby under arrest under the International Treaty with the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic. Drop your wand!"

----------

Winry collapsed against Ed, her body feeling so tired. Though she didn't know _how in hell_ he was able to hold her up, she happy to be so close to him. He looked like he had been run over by a steam engine with sharp, pointy objects attached to the front. He was a complete mess and it amazed her he somehow found the strength to pick her up and carry her.

She heard the men behind him, then saw them standing in front of them in the elevator; and all she could do was grip at his coat and hide her face against his neck, "Ed…" She whispered. She felt his arms tighten around her –and she also felt his body shake.

They weren't going to walk away from this one. She could feel it. Call it… woman's intuition.

She just wished she had had the time –and the courage- to tell him what she had wanted.

----------

Ed glared at the men standing before him in dark clothing –looking very much like military men in vests with other various weapons strapped onto them; only these men had wand holsters at their hip and thigh as well as potions and charms strapped to their combat attire instead of grenades and gun clips.

Flicking his eyes to the side, Ed caught movement from the corner of his eye as he watched a man walk forward. He was obviously in charge –if the series of red stripes across his right arm were any indication, they too also marked him as a higher up in whatever insane wizard society he found himself in now.

The man held his wand out in a strict, but lazy manner. "Will you come quietly or will we have to restrain you on the way out?" He drawled; his accent heavy and thick.

Sighing loudly, Ed finally turned around, his golden eyes looking towards Envy as he pulled himself free of the iron pole –only now he was disguised as Perry once again.

"Minister Perry, are you all right?" Two Medi-wizards asked as they rushed to his side –their arms had a white sash around them with the wizarding sign for a healer. They got to work immediately, taking his robe off so they could inspect the wound.

Envy glared straight at Ed –he was just itching to jump at him and attack.

Ed couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Well?" The leader asked once more, stepping closer to Ed to get his attention once more.

Looking to the man then frowning as he looked around the area once more, Ed turned his eyes to Winry and he lifted his brows slightly. "You trust me, right?" He asked suddenly.

Winry blinked, staring up at him for a moment before she slowly nodded.

He gave a curt nod and very gently set her back onto her feet, but he quickly snatched at her elbows to keep her arms about his neck. "Just hold onto me." He whispered into her ear, his arms curling about her waist.

Her face flushed gently, a soft pink colored her cheeks as her head bobbed slightly. He grinned wickedly suddenly and all blood drained from her face. That was _not_ a good grin.

Ed clapped his hands together suddenly and with a hissed, 'sit down' under his breath, Winry did as told and sat down, finding a knee to support her as he too had dropped to a knee and slammed his hands to the floor –Winry sat there on his right thigh with her arms about his shoulders as she gave a squeak of nervousness.

The floor erupted around them, ending linoleum fists out towards the United Council of Magic SWAT team, as well as the floor caving under their feet and forming into a slide, dropping them down to the floor below.

Winry screamed, Ed clapped his hands again, and just as they reached the next floor, he brushed his fingers against the floor and it dropped down and formed another slide.

Hopping up onto his feet with a groan once they reached the bottom, Ed swung Winry up into his arms once more and growled as he limped towards the nearest stairwell.

"Are you insane?" She shrieked as they passed gape-mouthed men and women staring at them in pure horror.

"I've been called worse." He grunted and struggled with the door till it opened. He hissed on every step as he ran down the stairs, hopping three or four at a time in his rush. He made it down two more flights and sighed in relief as he saw the main lobby door. He shouldered it open and limped through, hurrying towards the exit.

"Edward Elric, freeze!"

Ed cursed and glanced over his shoulder. How did the man get down here so fast? Did he apparate? Maybe he should apparate out of here. Why hadn't he thought to apparate to the hospital the first time? Maybe he _was_ an idiot.

"Ed…" Winry whispered.

He frowned –he really didn't want to apparate. He didn't know where he would go, and he also didn't want to see The Gate again. That thing terrified him –though aloud, he would argue it didn't. Growling, Ed held Winry tightly and inhaled slowly. He wasn't sure how he had made it across an entire ocean, but he was going to try it again.

Visualizing Hogsmead in his mind, Ed took a small step with a faint twist forward –then blinked when nothing happened.

"We set up Anti-apparating wards in a radius of ten miles. There is no way out, Edward. Just give up and come quietly." The man frowned, leveling intense brown eyes upon the young man.

"Damn, you guys are good. What did you call yourselves again? You guys are certainly smarter than those bumbling Ministry guys back in England. And who are you?" He asked as he slowly walked backwards, taking note of this or that as he waited for the man to speak.

"I'm Lieutenant-Major Cooper with the United States of America United Council of Magic's SWAT division. Now, would you please set the lady down and put your hands in the air?" He sighed, sounding rather annoyed –he did just repeat himself for the third time.

Ed narrowed his eyes at the man, "And what the hell are you planning on doing with us after we surrender?"

"You will be deported back to England after your crimes here in the States have been put on trial and your sentence carried out."

"Sorry, I've never been good at rolling over and giving up; maybe you'll catch me next time." Ed yawned and carefully set Winry to the ground once more.

Cooper stiffened and narrowed his eyes as his wand arm went ridged and ready for action, "Put your wand down and your hands in the air."

"Nah." Ed grinned wickedly then clapped his hands, _"Aquamenti!"_ He shouted and a jet of water shot from the palm of his hands.

Winry gaped at the sight –there was nothing on her side –and Ed's arms were still around her shoulders. It was the oddest sight –water coming from nothing. '_Equivelent_ _Exhange my ass.'_ She grumbled in her mind.

With a simple flick of his wrist, Cooper calmly stated, _"Diffindo."_ and before the water hit him in the face, it suddenly split in two and went to either side of him.

Ed's spell ended abruptly as he closed his hands into fists, already tugging Winry after him as he hurried to the doors, "You are good!" He shouted back.

Cooper couldn't help but smirk faintly, "Another reason you should quit now. You won't win." He called as he marched after the young man.

"Whatever." Ed suddenly ducked to the side once he was out of the doors. Cooper's jaw dropped and he rushed forward with his wand raised in hopes of catching him before he disappeared.

Ed; with the cast on his right arm; he suddenly stuck it out right as Cooper flew through the doors, and he clothes-lined him flat to his back. Smirking down at him, Ed stuck his tongue out juvenilely. "Bitch." He taunted.

"Ed, that's enough. Let's just go." Winry whispered.

"You aren't going anywhere." Cooper grunted from the ground as he struggled up to an elbow. He lifted his wand weakly in his hand and flung his arm out –and slowly the parking lot seemed to dissolve like water to chalk.

Ed's face went white and his shoulders fell –before as the scenery of the parking lot vanished, it was replaced with over three dozen men, all in the same wizard-military garb as the other men upstairs, and their wands were trained directly on him.

That was a lot of asses to kick.

"Damn." Ed hissed.

"Now will you give up?" Cooper hissed.

"Go to hell!"

"Ed!"

Something heavy hit Ed across the back and caused him to stumbled forward, pushing Winry away from him and against the wall as a side effect. He dove into a roll and was back on his feet in an instant. He snarled and twirled on his heels, a leg darting out and smashing into a man's jaw. He went down heavily, too surprised at the physical attack to have seen it coming –after all, Ed looked like a walking injury, no one would have thought force like that would come from _him._

Ed ducked a beam of red light and he darted forward, his fist connecting with one man's jaw and his knee in his gut for good measure. He elbowed a guy in the nose behind him and ducked a blow to his neck as well as inadvertently ducking another stupefy spell.

A potion bottle soared through the air and shattered just behind him, causing an explosion to rock Ed off his feet and dive forward into a roll to absorb the shock. He was up on his feet in an instant, his hand clapping and spreading a quick protego spell in front of him. He was lucky, otherwise he would have been hit with three binding spells at once.

Ed wiped at his eye irritably as he felt something hindering his vision… wait, when did he start bleeding from his forehead again? Blood blurred his sight in one eye and he wiped at it in annoyance, and that one second of inattentiveness caused a reducto spell to hit his cheek and he tumbled to the side, flipping head over heels till he slammed into a car and rocked the vehicle atop its shocks.

Ed groaned, holding his ribs in pain –he was certain he had broken a few if he hadn't already. His leg shot out suddenly, sweeping one man off his feet and kicking another in the groin as a few of the U.S. Ministry men approached him.

He struggled to his feet only to have someone grab him about the neck from behind atop the hood of the car. His arms were as thick as Armstrong's arms and they were quickly cutting off his air supply. Another man slugged him in the belly and Ed gagged, struggling against his captors.

Trying to grasp for something –anything- Ed did the only thing he could do; he clapped his hands and pressed them to the car. The man behind him shouted in surprise as he sank into the car, now trapped inside of the engine.

Ed jerked a foot up and a man walked right into the kick –his nose shattered and two front teeth flew from his mouth.

Jumping backwards, his left hand hit the ground then flipped him back to his feet several feet away. He stumbled backwards, looking over his shoulder at Winry who was standing against the wall next to the spear he had thrown at the cop earlier.

"Winry! Try and get out of he-"

She stared at him. Her face was white, her lips turning blue and trembling, and fear filled her eyes. Her hands were pressed to her stomach and her knees shook.

"Win…" He called but growled and ducked another punch. He swiftly jammed the heel of his palm into the man's ribs and tossed him to the side. He swung his cast out, catching a man in the temple with it and flooring him in an instant.

Looking back at Winry, her blue eyes locked with his and pleaded with him so clearly it made his chest ache; _'Help.'_

Kicking a man in the face and flipping backwards once again to avoid a stunning curse from above, Ed clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground, raising a wall between him and them. He rushed to her; his heart screaming and his hands shaking worse than before, "What's wrong?"

Winry lifted a hand, gripping at his coat as she coughed –blood surging from her lips.

"_Winry!"_ He cried, his hands immediately went to her arms and he pulled her towards him. She gasped faintly –and Ed's eyes widened. The spear… _His_ spear –which he just _had_ to have the ornate decorations and swept back blades on- had stabbed her in the back when she had been pushed from him accidently.

"W…" He couldn't even say anything.

Blue eyes gazed up at him, tears gathering in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but she coughed instead and sent a small bit of blood splatter across his white shirt.

"If you give up now, we'll get her a healer this very minute and give her the best care." Cooper called, limping towards him, holding his nose –apparently Ed had hit him sometime in the crazy fight out there.

"Fine! I give up!" Ed shouted, hysteria clearly showing through as he pressed his hand to her wound.

Men moved in immediately, grabbing Edward by his arms, dragging him away from Winry with a shout. The two healers he had seen up on Winry's floor were at her side in an instant –wands raised, potions out, and mumbled words as lights fluttered over her.

"Winry?" He called, struggling against the men –but they kicked his left leg, sending jolts of pain up his body. He screamed and dropped forward. The men once again descended, pressing down on him and causing his bruised cheek to rub against the cement while they hand cuffed him and patted him down for magical devices, a wand, and any possible weapons. They found none.

"Get him on the flying carpet, Walker wants him locked up tonight; and make sure the damn clean up crews are already on the job! We have a shit-load to fix and clean –where are the Obliviators, damnit!" Cooper barked out orders as Ed was dragged back to his feet and carried to a floating carpet where he was promptly strapped down.

"What about Winry?" He growled, struggling against his bonds even as the carpet rose.

"Don't worry about her. You're the one who's screwed." One of the four men guarding him told him with a faint laugh.

Ed glanced to the side, watching the hospital fade at an amazing rate. He closed his eyes and collapsed where he lay. This was not good.

"Shit." He growled under his breathe. He just hoped he wouldn't be locked away forever. He really did want to see Winry once more before he died –and these American Ministry men seemed ready to cast the Killing Curse on him any moment now.

He really was screwed.

---------- ----------

Baldonic groaned as he dragged himself back into the interrogation room, feeling like he had been run over by a truck. He shook his head as he snatched up his recorder, scowling at it as if it had caused all the problems in his life.

Shouts and screams filled the corridors behind. Blinking in surprise, Baldonic pocketed his hand held and was out the door in an instant –only to be hit in the face with something that sent him blissfully floating in a carefree world that made him want to forget all his troubles.

---------- ----------

President Walker stormed down the halls. His bulky form filling the hallway with not only his presence, but his wrath. He turned a corner sharply and marched through the doors that were literally flying open from there sheer force of his mental anger. He glared at the last gate that stood in his way before it blasted off its hinges, singing and smoking as he walked past it and into the interrogation room.

Edward stared, more than surprised and mildly fearful from this new man. He struggled faintly against his captives –his arms held behind his back though he was bent forward and on his knees to keep him from gaining any momentum or leverage to struggle free.

"I will ask you one question, and I will only ask once." Walker whispered. The worst scolding, the most horrific of battle cries, the more terrifying lecture he had ever received from his teacher was nothing compared to the calm, hushed way the man demanded of Edward to answer every single question he asked.

Staring up at him, his golden eyes softening and his struggles ceasing, Edward nodded faintly.

Closing his eyes as he inhaled slowly, Walker pinched the bridge of his nose before he dropped his hand back to his side to clench at his side before he glared down at him –far more terrifying than Scar had ever achieved. "You have caused a state of emergency in the space of forty-five minutes spanning fifty miles in the center of the city of _Chicago_." He paused, once again gathering himself to keep from yelling. "What the _hell_ could have possibly possessed you to alert every damn muggle man, woman, and child of our magical community in the manner you decided to execute your display of magic and… whatever your other skill is." His large hand darted out, tugging Edward up from his feet by the front of his shirt collar and causing the young man to dangle before him like a doll in the grip of a child. "What was so damn important?" He finally shouted into Edward's face, seething fury buried within those dark blue eyes.

Craning his neck to stare upon the face of the imposing man, Edward's golden eyes narrowed and he smirked through the blood still streaming down his face. As calmly and honestly as Edward could manage given his current level of pain, he stared the man in the eyes, his lips curling into a true smile with a sigh upon his lips; he answered him with one simple word that held so much meaning it was indescribable.

"Winry."

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

First off; I did MAJOR research for this one. I got online and found a map of Illinois and I found where County General (or more accurately known as Cook County Hospital) was located, and I found a police station that was close by. The 12th District Police Department is seriously only a few blocks away (unless the map I was looking at failed to mention that those little blocks also contained small blocks and roads. But all those streets are real and the directions and stuff –yeah, all real. Took me FOREVER though; I couldn't find a stupid map that listed BOTH hospitals and police stations on the same thing; and because I don't know Chicago too well, I had to do a lot of cross-checking across two different internet sites. Bleh, more work than I wanted; but I'm glad I did it.

As to Quirks: I remember reading somewhere that Albert Einstein liked to put patches or holes in the elbows of his sweaters. I don't know if it's true; but that's where I pulled that random bit of 'scientific quirks' from. (-shrugs-)

Okay; so how did ya'll like it? I KNOW!! I know I promised Al and Umbridge, but dang, this one got long! And to add them in would have added at least fifteen more pages. So yeah… definitely next chapter.

I never did get to have Ed alchemize a police care into having his trademark :P figure on the front of a hood with an antenna bobbing about wildly. I just couldn't find a place to put it –and Ed was beating up a lot of cops. I didn't want it to feel redundant… though it probably is…. ….

Though I've got to admit, I love how later on Ed realizes he could have apparated from the station to the hospital. It was like one of those moments where you slap your forehead and say, "Duh!" I rather liked that - teehee

And poor Winry. I'm beating the crap out of her . I really didn't mean to do that to her in this chapter… but I got to thinking and short of Ed being knocked out or finally getting one too many kids in the ribs and breaking a leg, he wasn't going to stop fighting. Persistent little bugger… … wait, I didn't say little...!

Anyway, I sorta liked this one. And considering I turned it out in one weeks time, I'm darn proud of myself! Joy! But sadly, it didn't go anywhere - I was aiming to shove them back on track, have Dumbledore finally make his grand appearance and explain himself, and have Al and Umbridge have one last duel before Al has too… … um… wait, I shouldn't reveal that yet. But anyway; yeah. Sorry ;.; no real plot, but they are finally in the right direction!

Wish me luck on the next one. Hopefully they'll finally make it back to England. I didn't' think they'd be in America this long 0.o

Melissa the Damgel

"If you lose your arm, don't come pointing at me"


	19. Transferre Statim vs the Old Toad

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

Edited by: S J Smith

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. …you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 17

--------

_Transferre Statim_ vs. the Old Toad

--------

"Do it again!" Rodger shouted with jovial delight that would have made any passerby's think the suit of armor had the mentality of a five year old.

Al snickered, his face shining in delight from finding this situation very amusing –which he had to admit, was a sad thing by anyone's standards. He was entertaining himself and a talking suit of armor by changing the metal shape of its body. Pathetic. But, he clapped his gloved hands together and pressed them to Rodger's arm and Al's eyes lit up with joy as he watched his alchemy take effect.

The armor's arm twisted upwards into a backwards thrusting blade that ended near his elbow and the armor howled with laughter. "That's bloody brilliant! Do it to my other arm, too!"

With a giggle, Al clapped his hands and modified the suit's other arm. "You do look more imposing like this." Al decided with a sound nod of his head, his soft, silvery-brown eyes admiring his handiwork with a glimmer of childish innocence. Ignore the fact he was turning Rodger into a talking weapon, he was having fun for the first time in nearly two weeks!

"You should do this to Gary and Tom, too. Tom is pestering me for you to give him devil horns and spiked knuckles!"

Grinning at the idea, Al glanced over his shoulder at Tom, "You could have just asked! It'll be great to have you join in on the fun!" he called even as he clapped his hands and pressed them to Rodger once more, changing the armor to add spikes to his shoulders and spikes along his knuckles and knees.

Tom laughed robustly, "Well then stop fussing over Rodger, my dear boy, and hurry over here. I am rather eager to see what you will do." The suit of armor practically rattled atop his stand in delight.

With another giggle, Al was across the hall and adding this or that to Tom's appearance. An hour later, and a few dozen suits of modification, Al wandered back down the hall and back to Rodger's side. He chuckled, gazing up at his handiwork. He didn't have the same flair his brother did for artistic style –though many would say Ed didn't have any artistic taste at all- he was rather proud of himself and found his work simple, yet effective. "You look great." He beamed.

"Why, thank you. You're rather skilled yourself, my boy."

Al smiled sheepishly and shrugged modestly, glancing down the hall at the row of modified armors. "No I don't. We're just bored…"

"I should say not! Do not ever doubt yourself, my boy! It's a terrible thing to do for one of your age. You should believe you can scoop the moon from the heavens and keep it in your pocket!" Tom rattled, reprimanding the boy.

A soft flush colored Al's cheeks. Now he really did feel silly –he was blushing because a suit of armor was scolding him.

Tom cleared his throat; the noise rattling around inside of his chest. "You have a talent, Master Al. Do not ever believe you don't." The helmet's face guard flapped open then shut again as though to show the 'nod' the armor would have performed under normal circumstances.

Smiling gently, Al nodded again, feeling himself swell with joy. Something he did was _truly_ appreciated. It excited him and left his belly warm with happiness. It was a nice change from feeling alone and trapped. His face pulled down at the reminder he was still alone and, shoulders slumping, he turned first to Tom then Rodger, asking, "Now what?"

"Don't rightly know." Rodger answered a little too chipper for Al's mood.

The boy frowned deeper and sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and poked his toe into the threadbare carpet. "I miss being able to go to class. There's nothing to do when classes are going on."

"Well, you could paint the walls. I won't tell." Rodger offered.

A wry smile crawled up Al's face. "No, I couldn't do that. I'd feel bad afterwards."

"Bah, don't be a pansy."

Twisting his face up in confusion, Al turned to look at the armor, "A what?"

"A pansy. A sissy-boy." Rodger explained.

"A girly-man," Tom chipped in.

"Weakling, a wuss, a wimp, a coward, afraid-y-cat, a mama's boy," several other suits of armor shouted out; all agreeing they rather liked this game of calling Al names.

"A pussy."

The row of suits went silent; and just as simultaneously, the squeaking and turning of armored helms turned to stare at Tom.

"What?" Tom asked.

The suits mumbled and turned their heads back into the right direction.

Sighing heavily, Al rubbed his face and shrugged, waving his hand dismissively at the name-calling before he turned his full attention back to the suit of armor named Rodger. "Well, anything you want to ask me?"

The suit of armor went silent, "What else can your alchemy do? I've never seen magic quite like yours."

"It's not magic, it's science." Alphonse held up his gloved hands, showing the armor the arrays stitched into the palms. "I focus my energy into the arrays and think of the chemicals and elements that I'm about to use and then, using equivalent exchange, I rearrange the shape or structure of those basic elements at their atomic level and put them back together." Al explained with a smile.

Rodger was silent for a full minute. Tom finally broke the awkward silence. "What the bloody hell did he just say, Rodger?"

"Don't rightly know, mate." The armor called back.

Al sighed heavily and bowed his head. He missed being able to talk about alchemy with someone and have them understand the concept even if they didn't possess alchemy as a talent of their own. They at least appreciated it.

That thought only brought his mind back around to Edward. "I miss Brother. He wouldn't be hiding like this." Alphonse sighed, his head thumping against the wall. Maybe Edward and Winry were being forced to run, too, and that was why they hadn't returned to Hogwarts. His stomach knotted at the idea but Al brushed off his worry with the thought that his brother was not only clever but a genius in his field. If anyone could figure a way to keep from being captured by the Ministry, it was Edward Elric. Of course, and here Al's frown deepened, Ed liked to take stupid chances. Al only hoped Winry was making sure his brother didn't do anything too foolish. Still, Brother wouldn't be the one sneaking around Hogwarts. He would've figured a way to turn the tables on Delores Umbridge. "I feel so," Alphonse sighed, his head thumping into the wall, "cowardly."

"But you are trying to keep yourself from being thrown into Azkaban. That is not cowardly at all, lad. That is self-preservation. Don't doubt yourself now."

"I can't help it." Al's hands tightened into fists. "I'm being snuck food by an elf, I spend my days hiding in suits of armor and sleep in a magical room that changes to whatever I want; while Edward is off – probably getting into trouble with Winry - being chased by the Ministry, and I don't know how to find him or contact him. I just feel like I shouldn't be this weak." He panted after his outburst. Alphonse stared down at his hands for a moment, his fingers fidgeting with his gloves as his stomach churned with concern.

The suits of armor were quiet for a time, seeming to study the young boy from within their empty helmets.

"What is it?" Rodger whispered.

"I was just thinking about something I learned to do with Sensei. She didn't know what to think of it at the time; but…I think I might have just realized something." Al whispered, frowning as he stared at his hands.

"What is that?" Rodger asked gently.

With a heavy sigh, Al looked up towards the armor next to him, "I can transfer my soul."

"What?"

"Well, not really transfer it. It's more like, I can put traces of my soul into inanimate objects." He explained wryly. Alphonse looked to the palm of his glove and traced the array with his eyes. He hadn't known what to think about having such an odd gift – the power to transfer ones soul. At first he had thought it was frightening, he didn't want to lose his soul and have it trapped in something! But as Sensei worked with him, he began to see the advantages and benefits of such a talent. It was a unique gift, though it still unnerved him.

The suits went quiet once more as they watched Al stare at his hands.

"That's bloody creepy." Tom whispered.

"Aye, agreement there, mate." Rodger whispered back.

A smile crawled up Al's face. "Well it's not like my soul stays in them forever. After an hour or so it fades and returns to me. But I found that when I sleep, I can actually see or hear what's going on around that object I had transferred my soul in to."

Rodger shook his head with a few faint squeaks grating from his neck, "Still bloody creepy," he hissed.

Al glared at Rodger for a minute but quietly let the comment go. He flopped his back against the wall with a grunt as his eyes stared down at his fingers, twisting them together while tugging gently on the fingers of his gloves. "I'm tired of hiding." Alphonse whispered. He slid down the wall to sit upon the threadbare carpet, his arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead bowed towards his knees.

"Then go kill that Student Hunter lady. That'll solve your problem." Rodger told him with a frustrated sigh of his own.

"I can't do that!" Al squeaked in horror, his head jerking back up.

"Then I guess you're stuck with us; hiding and running."

A frown fell over his face and his eyes dropped. "I can't run forever," Al whispered, more to himself than to the suit of armor next to him.

"Then do something about it." Tom told him sharply. "If you don't want to hide, then you have to fight! Good warriors never stand back and allow tyranny to reign free!"

Al glanced across the hall, his shoulders stiffening nervously, "But how? I still don't have a lot of skills in magic and my alchemy couldn't possibly fight against…"

"Al, you stormed the Ministry of Magic and got away, didn't you?" Rodger interrupted sharply. If the armor could glare, he would have been shooting daggers into the young boy's spleen.

Blinking surprise, Al nodded faintly in remembrance. He suddenly smiled softly. "Yeah, I did. I held off the Ministry agents till Brother got Winry." He spoke aloud, though his voice was gentle and hushed, as though the memory was a reverent experience for him.

"No wizard with all his magic has been able to do that." Rodger explained and turned his head towards the child. "Well, except for Dumbledore and…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…it's quite a shock to see a child accomplish such a thing!"

Al puffed up his chest as he pushed away from the wall and stood up with a smile up at the suits of armor, "You're right, I can fight her!" he declared, his hands in fists at his side.

"That's the spirit my boy!" Rodger congratulated.

"Jolly good!" Tom called.

"Oi! Filch's on the beat!" an armor down the hall shouted.

Al winced, hurrying to Rodger's open chest plate and climbing inside. Huddling within, Al hugged his knees. "I wish he'd just stop looking. It's been a week. You'd think he'd give up," he mumbled.

"Filch is a persistent bugger. He doesn't give up, especially when he's given permission to whip a student," Rodger explained matter-of-factly.

"What?" Al squeaked.

"Shh!" The line of armors hissed then snapped to attention as the caretaker rounded the corner, his cat leading the way.

Al stiffened where he crouched, his eyes wide. He wished he could see through the chest plate of Rodger's armor. His fingers curled within the fabric of his pants, pulling the material taunt against his calf. He heard the blood rushing in his ears and he felt the beating of his heart as he heard Filch hobble down the hall in a slow, leisurely way that bespoke his careful analysis of everything.

Filch stopped as he studied the hallway of armor and he sneered, "Somethin's not right. They look different." He hissed and began to walk once more – slower and more carefully than before.

Purring caused Al to hold his breath. Across the hall, Mrs. Norris had expertly leapt atop a suit of armor, quite an achievement for the aging feline. She wriggled the face plate of the armor open and looked inside before she leapt down and did the same to four other suits on that side of the hall.

Tom and various other armors shouted and called, questioning Filch and insulting Mrs. Norris on their unauthorized search. As the cat investigated his neckpiece, Tom shouted, "Get this hair-ball out of my throat! Rodger, you see this?"

"That I do, mate! Very uncomely! Fur does nothing for you," Rodger called and the line of suits began to laugh and throw insults all the louder.

As the noise increased in the hallway, the sneer on Filch's face deepened, bringing profound lines of dislike and disgust upon the old man's face. "Shut up, all of you! I've been granted permission to search the premises for the convict and that includes your persons." He scowled, stabbing a gnarled finger at the line of armor.

"Bloody hell, mate, can't you get a woman to search us? We'd all gladly open up for her!" a suit of armor called from behind him and the laughter raised another notch.

Under cover of the boisterous noise, Rodger whispered to Alphonse, "Charlie from the first floor says The Devil Cat has been doing that to every suit they come across. She's also searching for a strong scent."

Al nodded faintly in answer to the suit of armor that he had found himself clinging to for the last week. His body trembled uncontrollably as Rodger muttered "Uh, oh." Eyes widening, Al guessed Mrs. Norris was on her way over. His breathing grew raspy and loud but with a quick slap of his hand over his mouth he muffled the noise.

Rattling and sniffling purrs indicated that the cat was above his head. "R..."

"I can't!" The armor hissed, "She's too close, I'd transport half her body if I did."

"You could have mentioned that earlier!" he hissed.

Mrs. Norris shoved the rest of her body under the armor's visor and wriggled down along the gorget before poking her head into Rodger's chest cavity. Her red eyes met silvery, rich brown and she and Alphonse stared at one another. Al shivered, gazing into the cat's crimson gaze. Suddenly, Al smiled a nervous, silly little grin that even caused the tattle-tale cat to tilt her head in curiosity. Al lifted a finger and put it to his lips, indicating for her to stay quiet. The cat tipped her head the other way, her tail swiping at the air behind her wildly.

"Mrs. Norris? What do you have there, pet?" Filch called, excitement filling his voice.

The cat reached out, gently pawing at Al's cheek before issuing a loud purr and wriggled her way out of the armor's head. Mrs. Norris rubbed her cheek against Rodger's face, purring loudly and rubbing her body against the armor's helm.

"Get this creature off me! I say, how very indecent of her!" Rodger shouted and rattled as loudly as he could – which mostly consisted of him moving his head back and forth.

Mrs. Norris jumped from Rodger's shoulder and lightly landed upon the floor with a flick of her tail. She slanted her head to stare up at her master then purred loudly as she padded closer to him, rubbing against his leg before heading down the hall.

Filch grumbled in annoyance and followed after his cat, "That's what took you so long? It just smelled like him?" He shook his head and mumbled something about idiotic little boys making it difficult for him by not staying in one spot.

Al collapsed inside of Rodger, groaning. "That was too close!"

"Why didn't she report you? I thought for sure…"

With a loud sigh Al closed his eyes in relief before he answered. "I have a way with cats."

---------- ----------

Screams ripped their way from a pair of aching lungs and past a raw throat. Envy twisted away from the pain, though it was of no use – the wielder holding the wand inched closer, wide eyes filled with hatred.

"I told you not to kill him but you dared to defy me anyway?" Voldemort hissed. The slits that represented his nostrils flared faintly as he bared his jagged teeth in a snarl. "How stupid could you be?" He shouted as another flair of energy burst from his wand, smashing into the writhing figure at his feet.

Envy screamed, his back arching sharply and his head snapping backwards. His fist jerked away from his body and smashed into the wall at his side, leaving a hole plowed through the concrete and rock.

"You went there and caused a scene, you exposed yourself, you destroyed all hope of possible future infiltration because you were greedy and a spoiled brat!" Voldemort growled and stabbed his wand towards Envy, once again sending a powerful surge of destructive magic into the creature.

Screaming, Envy writhed upon the ground like a floundering worm. Each magical lash seemed to turn his body inside out and cook it with fire. He wanted to escape this agony that Voldemort inflicted on him. Punching a fist into the ground, Envy braced himself, for another blow. A scream died on his lips and gulps of breath were sucked into his body at the respite in his torture, but his arms shook and his body quaked with the burning lines of magic still crawling under his skin.

Voldemort turned away with a sharp twist of his body and a sweeping of his robes. With that one, simple and yet hauntingly graceful movement, the man cut off the line of torture, removing his gaze from the wailing creature at his feet. The man crossed the room slowly, his movements measured and even. Calmly, he poured himself a class of scotch. Taking a sip of the amber liquid, he savored the taste, rolling the flavor over his palette before he turned. His gaze locked upon Envy and watched the creature gather his composure like a beaten mule before he collapsed upon the floor from his failing strength.

Envy laid against the wall quivered. His muscles twitched involuntarily, his body feeling as if he was being jabbed with a pitchfork through every individual pore, and blood trickled from his mouth from biting his own cheek. The fire in his veins began to fade, smoldering away like coals on a cold night till the red glow abruptly ended with a wink. Finally, his purple eyes opened to stare at the man standing perfectly still with his back to him. Struggling to roll over, Envy winced and gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to allow a hiss of pain to escape his throat. Furious and ashamed that he had screamed during the torture at all, Envy wasn't going to give that bastard the pleasure of seeing just how much damage he'd done.

Slumping back against the wall, Envy twisted his face up to stop the groan that wanted to escape his lips. His right hand rose to his left shoulder – the same shoulder that Ed had stabbed the pole through.

The wound hadn't healed yet.

Envy pulled his hand away and stared at the blood –real, red, blood. How could he still be hurt? He should have healed by now.

"You are a fool!" Voldemort announced to the otherwise empty room. "I should kill you now and be done with your cheeky, vindictive stupidity!"

Envy watched the way Voldemort's shoulders tightened and his skin pulled taut around his jaw. "Yeah?" Envy rasped; his voice deeper and more gravely than usual. "And what about the Elrics? You think you can fight them without me?"

"Yes." The word came out as a cold hiss.

"They'll win. I'm the only one who could even put up a fight against the pipsqueak-"

"Don't be so cocky! He was captured not ten minutes after he stabbed you! And by American wizards at that!" Voldemort shouted, spinning back around to glower down at the broken, bleeding, and yet, still defiant creature in front of him.

Envy's lips slowly curled into a smile as his fingers dug into his injured shoulder. "I'll be as cocky as I want, Voldie. I know the brothers and you don't. The kid won't stay locked up in there forever. He'll get out – just like he got the girl out of the Ministry two months ago. And he'll be in better shape when he escapes. He'll wait till he's been healed, has a full stomach, and knows exactly where that girl is; then in one swoop he'll break out of that place and apparate somewhere far away." His smirk grew faintly, watching Voldemort's eyes flicker with annoyance at how easily Envy had slipped into Edward's mind.

Coughing uncontrollably, Envy struggled to sit up again, his grin now nothing short of pure smugness. "Do you really want to kill me and not have me there to fight the runt 'til you arrive to subdue him?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes though he did look away after a full five minutes of staring down at the creature. "Fine, you'll live for a while longer." He stepped forward suddenly, kneeling in a flurry of robes. His wand shot out to jab into Envy's cheek as Voldemort inched his face closer, a snarl upon his thin lips. "But defy me again by trying to kill Edward Elric over some idiotic family feud centuries past and I'll rip every last red stone out of your belly while I have ten of my Death Eaters performing various spells upon you. Half of which will be the Crucios curse."

Envy's eyes drooped shut in pain and exhaustion – he felt so small, so insignificant to Voldie. He thought he'd never feel this way! What was wrong with him? Slowly, he opened his eyes once more and lifted them upwards towards the gaunt, elegant man towering above him like some perverse God. A smile inched its way across Envy's lips and the homunculi snorted faintly. His body rippled, two pairs of static light starting from his head and toes, diverged in the middle after changing the creature's body. "Boy, Voldie, you sure know how to show a girl a good time." The guise of Ms. Desire purred out to the man while his fingers gripped his bleeding arm.

The wizard's eyes hardened and his jaw twitched as his teeth clenched shut. "Fail me again and I'll enjoy watching you suffer. You understand me? I want the eldest brother brought to me alive."

"So I can do whatever I want with the little kid?" Envy asked, a brow arching and a mischievous look in his eyes, clearly stating he still thought of Edward as a 'little kid.'

"The youngest brother, Alphonse, yes. You may torture him however you want."

Envy grunted and looked away unhappily. His illusion slipped and he drifted back into his preferred – and more easily kept – form. His eyes shut once more and he tried to keep himself from coughing from a tingling sensation within his chest.

"I'll get a healer."

A snarl ripped from the homunculi's throat even as he shoved the heel of his foot out towards the closest of Voldemort's kneecaps. "I don't need your stupid human medicines! I'll heal fine on my own!" He roared, gritting past the pain as he violently struggled to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall at his back. "I'm not a filthy human like you! I don't need to be 'healed' like a weakling! I can do it myself!"

Voldemort raised a brow delicately, a sneer crossing his face. "You are an ungrateful brat."

"And you are a sadistic bastard! I think we're even!" Envy's fist pounded into the wall at his side, crunching a fist-sized crater into the rock.

Stepping toward the creature, Voldemort's hand shot out. Bony, gangly fingers dug into Envy's flesh around the wound Edward had created.

Envy's face twisted in pain, but his teeth chomped down on his lower lip to keep from yelling in pain. A minute – two minutes, then three - passed before a groan finally rolled from his lips.

Upon hearing the submissive moan, Voldemort flipped the creature around, shoving his head into the stone wall and stepping closer, pressing his body up against the homunculi's. "Don't forget your injuries, dear Envy. If you are as strong as you used to say you were, then why won't you heal?" Voldemort jeered before shoving away from Envy, gliding from the room with a flutter of robes and an air of high authority.

Shaking from the lack of enraged warmth pressed against his back, Envy's eyes widened slowly as the dark wizard's words wormed their way into his mind and took root, sprouting ideas that terrified him. His fingers dug into the rock on either side of his head and he felt the pain of skin and nails breaking and not healing instantly like he was used too.

---------- ----------

Umbridge pushed back her plump shoulders, grasping her hands in front of her ample belly while watching the man approach the steps of the school. "Good morning. I'd like to thank you for coming, Mr. Perry; though it wasn't necessary. We have just about figured out how the boy is evading our…"

Turning towards the woman, Perry offered a charming smile while shoving a broom into the surprised woman's arms. "And I can assure you that the Minister of Magic himself is growing annoyed at your incompetence."

Her jaw dropped and never closed. The woman's toad-like eyes looked ready to fall from her skull like some bizarre Halloween mask with slinky eyes. She watched the man saunter into Hogwarts as though he lived there, his robes billowing out around him and creating the illusion of a king returning to his castle.

Perry turned his eyes and raised a brow at a little gray kitten hiding behind a suit of armor. The kitten fidgeted a moment before darting away, heading up a flight of stairs as though afraid it was about to be eaten. Sneering but quickly schooling his features once more to look pleasant, Perry swiveled his body, his eyes watching a portrait off to the side move about before he looked to the still stunned woman. "Where shall I be staying? I insist upon having a fireplace. I do have an important meeting tomorrow morning concerning Edward Elric with the United Council of Magic in America."

Umbridge immediately snapped out of her daze upon the mention of Edward. "They caught the insolent prat?"

Perry put a hand to his chest in mock shock. "Language Ms. Umbridge! We can't be setting a bad example for the children, now can we?" He clicked his tongue as he turned and folded his arms. "I think I'll have a look around the school."

"Of… of course. I'll be certain to get your room ready myself." She bowed her head slightly before waddling off as quickly as she could.

Smirking, Perry turned his eyes up towards the stairs before he started up them. A dark, predatory look crawled upon his face with the flash of purple eyes and a little smirk curling his mouth. "Here kitty-kitty-kitty." he rumbled.

---------- ----------

Harry tried so very hard not to glare, he really did, but watching those Ministry men and women march through the front doors of the Hogwart's school turned his stomach.

He hated Dumbledore for having been gone the last week and a half. No one knew where the Head Master was; even Professor McGonagall had implied she was as much in the dark as everyone else. Scuffing his tone on the floor, Harry wished he had a way to contact the old man without the Ministry knowing about it.

"Come on, Harry. There isn't anything we can do. We'll be late for our first class." Hermione tugged on his sleeve softly. Her eyes were gentle though sad as she clutched her books to her chest with her other hand.

"Yeah, mate. Let's go; watching them is making me feel sick." Ron's face twisted up into a look of disgust.

Turning, Harry nodded and trudged down the hall with them, heading towards the back of the school where the greenhouses were kept for their Herbology lessons. "I don't like it. Why does the Ministry need that many people to find one person?" Harry grumbled, his fingers tightening around his school books in a death grip that turned his knuckles white.

Sighing faintly, Hermione nodded in agreement through she had an answer to that question. "He humiliated her. She wants to make sure she catches him this time." She explained.

"But he's just a kid! Why do they need a bloody army!" Harry growled, shooting a glare at her.

"Shh! Harry! Be quiet!" Hermione hissed, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "They are scared of him. He can do things they've never seen before." She sighed and stepped to the side as Harry shoved the door open, then smiled sweetly once Ron caught the door and held it open for her. "Thank you, Ronald."

His face turned scarlet and he pursed his lips as though this was annoying that he had to hold the door open for her but the peek out of the corner of his eyes told outsiders differently. She walked through with a little skip to her step and his eyes followed her movements before he shuffled through with a mumble under his breath.

"Look, Hermione, it just seems like it's a little over done, even for the Ministry." Harry huffed, trudging his way through the snow towards the warm and inviting greenhouses.

Ron grunted, his eyes looking skyward as though bored with the conversation, "Well, all those Ministry blokes just made me think they were looking for something. You know; the way their eyes were all shifty." He shook his head with a scowl, his gaze dropping down to the snow he was slogging through. "Gives me the bloody creeps, they do."

"Oh, Ron, they're just looking for Alphonse." Hermione sighed in exasperation, her cheeks bright and rosy from the cold attacking her face.

"Well, he's right. It seemed like they were looking for something." Harry shouldered the door open for the greenhouse.

Hermione's head jerked towards Harry at his words. Her eyes glassed over in thought even as she bowed her head, letting the thoughts run through her mind.

Accustomed to seeing that expression, Harry ignored it to wave his friends and several other students through the open door, urging them to move more quickly so as to not let out all the precious warmth in the vestibule of the greenhouse. Once inside, the trio shook the snow from their shoes and robes and shivered as they tried to warm up before hanging up their various cloaks, coats, scarves, hats, and mittens.

As soon as the other students opened the other door leading to the actual greenhouse, Hermione rounded on the boys, her eyes wide with excitement from having figured something out and her face drawn and serious as she bore down on them, "I think you two are right. Why else would the Ministry bring in an army? Al is just a convenient excuse! They want to watch Dumbledore and find out if he's hiding anything!"

"That's playing dirty!" Ron gaped, his jaw dropping – though he really wasn't surprised, that seemed like something the Ministry _would_ do.

"Ron, it's the Ministry, of course they'll play dirty." Harry growled and folded his arms, glaring at the wall to his left as though it was spying on them and he knew it was doing so.

"So what do we do?" Ron sighed after a moment.

"We k-" Hermione began but the door opened once more and a new troop of students shuffled inside with chattering teeth and puffs of frosty air upon their lips. It took several minutes of waiting for their fellow students to finish unwrapping themselves from their winter gear before the trio was once more alone. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were alone before she spoke, eyes once more shining from the tumble of ideas through her mind. "We keep Al hidden and make sure Dumbledore stays clean."

"He _is_ clean." Harry grunted though he continued to glare. "He just needs to come back to school. Where has he been?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, a soft sigh escaping her lips, "The Ministry probably wouldn't be half as suspicious as they are if he were here in school. But he must have his reasons."

Ron grunted, looking down to watch his toe dig into a spot of potting soil that had been dumped on the floor from some previous class. "He's _always_ got his reasons." He grumbled.

The three friends stood together silently, ignoring another group of students who came rushing in from the cold. Unwrapping themselves before heading into the hothouse, the students gave the trio a few confused looks, voices lowered but loud enough to let the trio know they were attracting attention

Once they were alone again, Hermione lifted her face and sighed. "Umbridge is becoming a dictator here in the school. She's not only going to be spying on Dumbledore, but she's also using the Ministry as her own personal army to make the students do what she wants."

"What?" Ron asked with a look of surprise dawning over his face.

She turned her eyes to his and she exhaled heavily once more, "Umbridge is going to make us do what _she_ wants whether we like it or not."

"She can't…"

A look of disgust crossed Harry's face as he stormed over to the greenhouse door, "Think about it Ron, would you really disobey someone from the Ministry of Magic? Openly?"

Ron's eyes fell, as did his shoulders.

"But we can't let her get away with this." Harry whispered, his hand resting upon the door handle.

"We can't fight against her!" Hermione squeaked, a hand to her lips in fear that attacking an agent of the Ministry was his _brilliant_ plan.

Harry shook his head. "No, we can't. Not out in the open. But we can do all we can to make her look like an idiot." A smile crawled up his face.

It took Ron and Hermione a moment to catch onto his words, but they joined in his smile a moment later. "So how do you think we'll find Al?" Ron inquired.

"I think we just need to talk to the suit of armor on the third floor," Harry said, sounding very satisfied with himself.

"What?" the two asked in unison.

"I'll tell you at the DA meeting tonight," he explained, gesturing to the pair.

"Huh?" Ron asked, "Harry, what are you planning?"

A smile was their only reply before Harry opened the door and headed into the classroom.

---------- ----------

Al yawned and jerked his head up, banging the back of his head against Rodger's chest plate in the process. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the sore spot.

"Shh!" Rodger hissed.

"What is it?" Al whispered, suddenly awake and having forgotten all about the pain.

"_Her,"_ he hissed.

Al's blood ran cold, his heart thundering in his chest. Umbridge was back already? He had just run away from her not three hours before. The woman had had a lucky break when Al had climbed out and enlarged his trunk to change his clothes – and Umbridge had just happened to come around the corner and stumbled over him.

He had lost her of course; the armors had made sure to get a good laugh before transporting him across the school to another wing of the castle until the coast was clear. But she was back, yet again. What was he going to do? Al's face twisted up and he sighed – probably the same thing as last time – armor-hop away from her till she gave up or he transported out of the area.

Shifting about within Rodger, Al carefully stood within Rodger and lifted himself so his head slipped into the helmet above him and he gazed out of the eye slot in the armor's helm. He watched the woman hobble about with what looked like a fleet of new Ministry men and women. He watched Perry move past Umbridge before he stopped, his eyes turning towards Rodger suddenly.

"You said the boy was hiding in suits of armor?"

Al's eyes widened and he hissed, "Get me to Tom!" Rodger squeaked faintly and the chest plate was opened just as he was jerked out of sight.

Perry frowned and shut the chest plate but turned and eyed a new suit of armor across the way. His nose twitched faintly and a smirk crawled up his face. "Everyone, fan out. We're going to force him out into the open."

"How?" Umbridge whispered with a surprised look upon her face.

"By cutting off all his exits." He explained with a large grin. "I want you," he pointed towards a woman then to the man next to her, "and you, to put up anti-magical barriers at either end of the hallway." They nodded they both took off in different directions, getting to work immediate to set up the barriers. "And I want the rest of you to choose a suit of armor to guard. Go on, choose one and open up the chest plates."

Al's heart pounded. "Tom, can't you send me up a floor? Maybe to Gary?"

"I can't! Not with the barrier going up like it is!" The armor whispered back with a frantic sound to his voice.

"What?" Al hissed, horrified. His heart hammered within his chest and a cold sweat broke out along his brow.

"Those barriers are blocking our transport lines, both forwards-and-backwards, left-and-right, up-and-down. I can't do anything!" Tom whispered, his voice apologetic.

Al watched as the Ministry men and women took their places in front of all the suits of armors to head him off. The dire situation tugged on his heart. He was going to have to fight.

Closing his eyes, Al inhaled slowly. He felt, more than saw the shadow slide in front of the slit in Tom's helm, indicating that someone stood in front of his suit. Fumbling slightly, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a glove from each hip. He struggled to get his fingers into the cloth, but squeezing his eyes shut once more, Al forced himself to slow down and his fingers slid into the alchemically charged gloves with ease. He flexed his hands and felt the satisfying tug of cloth stretching around his fingers. The arrays pulsed faintly in acknowledgement towards their owner's alchemy skills before they quieted and waited for his activation.

'_Stay calm and keep a clear mind. You need to out think them and outdistance them. You can do this. This is nothing compared to what Sensei has put you though,'_ Al told himself. He inhaled once more as he felt the butterflies leave his belly and his body calmed, preparing itself for the demands he was about to put it through. His shoulders relaxed and Al raised his head slightly, almost feeling the blood pulsing through his veins. The air he inhaled, energized his muscles and he trembled in reaction. "Tom, tell the other suits of armor to be ready for me to attack." Al told him, his voice strong and calm.

"What?"

The chest plate jerked open just as Alphonse's hand shot out, heel first. It connected with the intruder's nose, causing the woman to fall backwards with a shriek of pain. Al jumped from the armor, ducking immediately before he twisted on his heel and threw a leg out, kicking a man's wand from his hand.

Al tucked his head down once more and clapped his hands together, focusing on the arrays scrawled upon his palms to activate the energy before he slapped his hands to the floor. The lights that always accompanied the use of alchemy burst forth from the union of his hands against the flooring. A series of short walls erupted around him to separate himself from the Ministry agents.

One of the walls blasted apart behind him, and Al jerked to the side, rolling out of the way only to twist on his knees to stare up at Perry. "You're making this waytoo easy for me." The man's smile twisted slowly into pure glee. "Look at you. A miniature version of the Fullmetal Alchemist. How touching. Seems you have a real brother-complex. Maybe torturing you won't be so bad after all."

Eyebrows twisting, Al fought back his confusion. He needed to keep his head clear. Deep down, he felt this was no the same man he had spoken too outside of the Ministry of Magic after his and Edward's raid. Somehow, he thought this was someone else, someone he knew – like he had known him long ago in a dream from his past. A thought clicked into place and even before he realized it, Alphonse began to ask, "How do you know about my brother's…?"

"I know a lot of things, Alphonse Elric." Perry stalked him, moving around a short wall. The Ministry men and women scrambled over the walls but this man, Perry, made walking look like an art form. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or will I have to kill you right now?" he purred, his words like poisonous silk.

"W…"

"Oh, well, I really shouldn't put off 'til tomorrow what I can do now, as the old saying goes!" Perry's smile twisted as his arm came up and transformed into a blade. The weapon slashed downwards at Alphonse's neck.

Rolling to the side with a fumbled leap, Al felt the wind pressure, the faint sting of the blade sweeping past his head and the shattering of granite at this back. Scrambling across the floor, Al put as much distance between him and Perry. He collided with one of his own walls and growled in annoyance – he had just cut off his own escape routes.

The sudden pain in his cheek jerked his thoughts to his own body for a few heart beats. He quickly pressed his hand to his cheek and pulled it away just as sharply. His fingers were stained in blood from the shallow wound upon his cheek.

Perry shook his head, jerking his bladed arm from the stone wall he had gouged with his transformed arm. "You are just as much a monkey as your brother." A laugh left his lips, his eyes turning purple as he stalked toward the boy crouching before him.

Alphonse shook, his calm was gone. The faint tingle of pain his cheek forced his mind to work once again. _'What am I going to do?' _Risking a glance at Perry, he wondered,_ 'Who is this guy, really?'_

"Al!" Tom roared.

Jerking awake from his fear, Alphonse stood only to duck once more as the blade was swept horizontally out at his neck. Al shifted upon the balls of his feet; his momentum from his sudden duck wasn't going to go to waste this time. He straightened up once more and, using his kinetic energy, Al rolled his shoulder and fist backwards before ramming his fist into Perry's belly, his entire body going into the motion as he stood, leaning into him.

The air rushed from the man's body but the smile remained on his face. Calmly, Perry gripped Al's shoulder, fingers digging in tight enough to hurt. "You think that's enough to stop me? Even the pipsqueak packed a heftier punch than you, you runt."

Filling with anger suddenly, Al jerked away from the man, as far as the grasp on his upper arm would allow before he shoved his knee upwards for a cheap shot between Perry's legs. "I'm not a runt!"

Perry's eyes crossed in pain and Al shoved the man away. He backed up a few steps, his nostrils flaring and his eyes burning in the classic Elric glare. "I am not a runt!" he repeated.

"On my word!" Umbridged puffed, her wand raised, readying her men for the joint attack.

Blinking in surprise, Al gazed about at all the Ministry men and women surrounding him. They'd used his fight with Perry to their advantage, taking up positions around him. "Damn it…" Al hissed, silvery-brown eyes darting around the hallway for a possible refuge.

"Ready…" The Toad droned with a wicked gleam in her eyes, clearly stating she was dragging this out on purpose so she could enjoy her victory.

Turning around quickly with eyes wide, his salvation suddenly came into view. "Tom!" he shouted and ran towards the piece of metal. The armor opened his chest plate without hesitation and the boy leapt inside as the red lights of the Ministry officials flew at his backside.

Al fell out of Rodger's chest and rolled head over heels a few feet away across the carpet. Using the tumble, he flipped to his feet and rushed back to the suit of armor, his face pale with hope. "Rodger, are you and the others ready?"

"Yes, but what are you-"

"Just be ready to move!"

"What?" The armor squeaked in confusion.

"There he is!" A Ministry man shouted.

Smiling darkly, Al clapped his hands together and shoved them against Rodger's chest. He let a shout out as he squeezed his eyes shut and focused upon pushing as much of his alchemic knowledge and as much of _himself_ into this reaction.

"_Impedimenta!" _

Alchemic lights erupted around Al and the suit of armor. The flashes of lightning inadvertently attacked the spells and shredded them to pieces before pulling the energy into the lights, ironically aiding Al in his attack against the Ministry. The lights jerked and smashed into the suit of armor. Rodger shouted in surprise, a long, low cry escaping the metal suit as Al screamed like he was in battle against his own alchemy. It had to work! There was no room for failure this time!

Growling, Al shoved his way through the magical barriers with his mind. Equations rushed inside like water through a breach in a dam. The lights swirled and twisted around the two figures before they inverted suddenly gushing through Al and then into Rodger in a river of swirling power. The lights erupted suddenly, an actual explosion jerking within Rodger and sent a wave of golden, smoking light like a ring from an atomic bomb from his body.

Flying backwards from the angry outburst, Al tumbled into one of his walls and blinked dazedly up at Rodger as the armor stood there in silence, his body standing askew and his transmuted helm lying upon the floor several feet away.

"Rodger?"

"I… what happened?" Rodger whispered in a shaky voice, standing as perfectly still as he always had in the past.

With disappointment and confusion as to why transferring his soul hadn't worked, Al rolled to the side and ducked behind one of his walls once more. Glancing up at the walls he had made, he watched a couple of Ministry agents motion towards his position and wave silent commands to their comrades.

Wincing, Al clapped his hands and touched them to the floor, focusing on his equations and the distance. His eyes slid closed slowly as he concentrated. "Sorry…" he whispered then heard screams as the walls under the agents' feet suddenly buckled and collapsed, dropping them from their vantage point.

Finished with his sabotage, Al darted out to another wall, scrambling across the floor down into the shallow ditch along the bottom of the barricade. He pressed his back against the new wall. Inhaling slowly, he eased himself to the corner to peek around it. He didn't see anything but his ears remained alert for any sudden noises. That was the nice thing about the Ministry wearing robes they were so easy to hear approaching from behind. It was very considerate of them actually.

The end of the hallway was in sight; just past two more walls. Al judged the distance, glanced over his shoulder and to the side before looking back to his goal and steeling his nerves.

"There!"

Cursing faintly under his breath, Al lunged from his position. He ducked behind another wall, avoiding the sizzling red lights that smashed into the floor where he had been. He rushed forward, using his momentum to 'walk up the wall' a few steps before grasping the ledge. He struggled a moment, grunting and growling loudly as he slowly pulled his body upwards.

"Don't let him get away!" Umbridge shrieked.

It was always amazing what fear could do for one's motivation. Giving a shout of frustration, Al suddenly swung a leg up and hooked it to the edge of the wall. Smirking, he pulled himself up and over the last wall, narrowly avoiding another spell that thudded into the wall near where he had been dangling, and in fascination, he watched several lengths of embedded rope flutter down to the floor like ribbons before he rolled off the wall to the other side.

He landed heavily upon the floor with a groan of pain. Al rubbed his backside while scrambling to his feet. His faint grumble transmuted to a shout of surprise as a burst of light smashed into the carpet at his feet.

"I don't want to hurt you, mate. Please just come quietly and we'll get this resolved. I'm sure if you come peaceably the Minister won't punish you severely." A man in a purple cap and turquoise robes spoke gently. His silver eyes were soft and gentle and they matched the sprigs of silver hair in his red beard.

Al frowned, his own oddly mixed silvery, golden brown eyes softening in sadness as he shook his head. "I can't. I have to wait for Brother to come back." He straightened his back and clapped his hands together before laying them upon the floor. The carpet began to move under their feet with a series of tremors that caused the middle of the hallway to open up, cracking and spreading like an earthquake ripping the land apart to reveal the other side of the world below. The wizard shouted, backpedaling away from the slowly disintegrating floor. He took a step to the left, crying out as the floor broke away and he fell, tumbling down to the floor below.

"Very dramatic, Runt. You certainly do copy your brother," Perry taunted. He chuckled at the surprised expression on Al's face as he raised his gaze, finding Perry standing atop the wall. Allowing his smile to grow wicked and his teeth to grow sharp, Perry leapt from the wall headfirst like a bomber attack. With his arms crossed in front of him, he plowed into Al, hitting the boy's shoulders and forcing Al to fall backwards, right through the cavernous hole.

The Ministry agents shouted as they scrambled for steady ground. They had made their way around the last wall, regrouping and throwing out orders but they stopped to watch in shock as Al and Perry fell to the floor one story below.

"After them." Umbridge gurgled, rage clearly written upon her face. Her tight grip seemed likely to snap her wand in two as she carefully marched in her waddling way down the shattered hall, her army of Ministry agents behind her. How _dare_ Perry take this arrest away from her!

Al gagged as he hit the ground, his eyes wide and his back arching after he impacted with the floor. His eyesight returned after a momentary blackout and he found himself staring up at Perry. Gagging, Alphonse realized he couldn't breathe. Perry's eyes flickered from brown to purple, his irises dilating as a slow, wicked smile crossed his face. Al slowly connected the dots, realizing the man's hands were around his throat. Struggling under Perry, Al jerked and twisted, clawing at the man's arms and face in a desperate attempt to breathe.

"Oh, you won't die just yet, little Elric but you'll be tortured. I'll slowly kill your mind till you're nothing but a babbling idiot who can't even remember his own name. You'll be nothing more than my toy to take out all my frustrations on. You, you will be my first victim in my conquest to kill every trace of my _father!_" His fingers tightened around Al's neck. Al's mouth parted as his lips turned blue and quivering. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head and his fingers scratched weakly at the man's face.

---------- ----------

Fred snickered as he quickly planted the Doxy eggs inside of Umbridge's drapes. They had taken great care to learn how to hatch Doxy eggs – hopefully the woman would have a bad case of Doxy poisoning in a little under a week!

"Shh!" George hissed, trying to hold in his own laughter. He whispered to the Cornish Pixies inside of the cage he held, in an attempt to convince them of the fun they would have in this room only.

Once their respective jobs were complete – and a tack was placed on the Old Toad's chair for good measure – the boys rushed from the room, locking it once again with a series of spells to redo what had been undone. The twins whistled innocently as they made their way through the halls, to the Great Hall and lunch. It only took a sidelong glance for their eyes to meet the brothers burst into laughter, hanging onto each other as tears rolled down their cheeks.

"Certainly not the most brilliant of pranks-"

"-but to see her face when she opens the door-"

"-will be priceless!"

The floor shook with a rumble, throwing Fred into George. The twins stumbled into the wall to stop themselves from falling to the ground. "What the bloody?" George asked as Fred shrugged, disentangling himself from his brother as he tried to regain his footing. A loud crash alerted them, the floor surging beneath their feet like a giant had tripped upon the castle before quieting. With a glance at one another, the brothers took off down the hall towards the unusual sound, seeing dust drifting in great rolling plumes of clouds beyond the corner. Fred pulled his wand, George already having his in hand, as they crept to the corner. Fred dropped to his knees and inched closer, peeking around the corner from a cat's eye level. George leaned over his brother and peeked around the corner as well; frowning when his angle didn't allow him the position to see around the corner correctly. "We need to make something so we can see around corners," he said.

"Hey, that's a brilliant idea."

"Yeah… we should start figuring that out after this."

"Hey, maybe like a telescope? We still have-"

"- the punching telescopes; yeah - that's brilliant Fred." George whispered; but they hushed immediately after they inched around the corner a bit more to see what was happening farther down the hall. Their eyes widened simultaneously at the sight. A Ministry wizard was sprawled out across the hall, passed out and unmoving with his wand laying three feet away from his limp hand.

The words came sudden and clear to them drawing their eyes away from the fallen man and farther down the hall.

"-toy to take out all my frustrations on. You, you will be my first victim in my conquest to kill every trace of my _father!_"

"Fred…"

"Let's go."

The brothers moved quickly, their wands raised while their hands went into their pockets.

"_Reducto!" _Fred shouted. The spell smashed into the wizard and threw him off of Alphonse in a head-over-heels spin before he crashed into the floor. "Hey, Al?" His smile faded when Alphonse didn't move, his lips blue and skin pale. "Alphonse?"

"You get the kid, I'll take care of the wanker." George ordered. He pulled his hand from his pocket and produced a boomerang. He lifted the toy to his face and whispered to it before he threw it down the hall. Perry rose slowly to his feet, his purple eyes furious.

Fred ducked and ran through the hallway. He slid on his knees as he reached Alphonse on the floor, shaking his friend gently. "Hey, kid, come on, wake up." He winced at the lack of response. Lifting his wand, Fred moved it over Al's body in a precise way before he jabbed it at Al's neck, _"Episkey!"_

Alphonse jerked, his back arching as he inhaled sharply. His eyes shot wide open as he stared, unseeing, up at the destroyed ceiling. He clawed at the carpet, trembling, his gasps loud in the hallway.

"Hey, that's better. We like it when you're breathing, mate." Fred grinned, patting Al on the shoulder.

Al blinked up at Fred, his attention turning to the boomerang flying past them. Shifting slightly, he watched the boomerang magically stay in flight as it continually bashed Perry upside the head and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Fred grabbed Alphonse's arm, hauling it around his shoulders and started lifting the boy off the floor. "You'd better be able to walk."

Perry snarled, "Enough!" Whipping his arm Perry transformed it into a blade and sliced the toy in two.

"Hey!" George called in complaint.

"Stupid children! I'll kill you!" Perry snarled, his purple cat-eyes locking on the sight of Al and Fred on the floor between him and his attacker. He stalked over to them, his feet creating shallow craters in the floor under him.

Fumbling in his pocket, Fred pulled out a yo-yo. With a smoothness that hinted at years of practice, Fred slipped his middle finger into the loop then flung his hand out, sending the yo-yo out to meet the man. The toy began screaming, filling the halls with a shriek that threatened to rupture eardrums and wake small children ten miles away.

Perry covered his ears at the sound, and the yo-yo smashed into his nose, crushing the cartilage and sending a spray of blood down the front of his robes.

"Go!" George screamed, throwing his wand out in front of him, _"Immobulus!"_

Perry went stiff suddenly, his eyes wide and glaring at the twins as they gathered up a shaky Al.

Fred turned and seemed to consider something as he stared at Perry.

"Fred! Hurry up!"

"Hold on!" he called back and grinned wickedly as he raised his wand. A few swishes and a hex shot out at the man, and several seconds later, hives began to rise across Perry's face.

The twins began to snicker in delight as they both took one of Al's arms and draped it over their shoulders. Their pace belied their fear of the man behind them as they rushed down the hall.

"Who the bloody hell was he?"

"I… I don't know. I saw him at the Ministry of Magic once; but that's it." Al whispered in a hoarse voice. He was finally able to breathe but it still hurt.

"What happened?" Fred asked, his eyes turning to look at the boy at his side before he and his brother rounded a corner, half tugging Alphonse as they scrambled to find their rhythm once more.

"They found me upstairs in a suit of armor and they cut off all my escape routes. I fought them off and managed to get away from most of the Ministry guys, but while I was in the middle of an alchemic transmutation, the guy flew at me and I fell through the floor with him."

"Then he tried to strangle you to death," George added with a grim expression, his lips pursing to a thin line.

Sighing loudly, Al lowered his gaze. "Well… yes." He tugged on his arms suddenly, his face growing hard, "I can walk now."

Fred looked to George and the twins frowned together as they let Al go gently. They watched him stagger a few steps before regaining his balance.

Al stopped abruptly and turned, gazing about the area, his mind spinning bit by bit with thoughts and ideas. "You two should get out of here. I don't want to get you in trouble for associating with me."

Fred blinked slowly as though trying to figure out a very hard math problem. "What's your point?" George nodded in agreement.

It was Al's turn to stare blankly at the twins. "Umbridge is after me. Do you _want_ to get kicked out of school?" he nearly shouted in shock. To Al, getting suspended was the next worse thing on his list, just after losing Winry and Ed.

"Yes." The brothers spoke together with matching grins.

Al sighed in exasperation. "No wonder Brother likes you two so much."

The pair snickered.

"Look, you two could help me out by getting out of here." Al told them bluntly, folding his arms over his chest and leveling _that look_ he would normally give his brother to show just how serious he was.

The two laughed, "Al, we don't leave a mate behind. It just-"

"-isn't in our code-"

"-of honor."

Al looked away, "Then go put up some traps to keep Umbridge and the Ministry occupied. If you can create some diversions, I can get the time to think and ready myself for an attack."

The twin's eyes lit up at the idea of demolition work. Their right hands shot to their brows, saluting their new Commander-in-Chief, "Yes, sir!" they shouted, heading back down the hall to put up the defenses.

Al sighed in relief –at least that would get them out of his way and keep them safe for a while. Well, he hoped. The Weasley Twins weren't known for taking precautions.

"There he is!"

Al jerked his head around and saw Umbridge lumbering towards him from the opposite end of the hall, Perry right behind her. He cursed, stumbling backwards. He didn't have space to fight here and the closest sets of armors were two hallways away.

"The Great Hall." Alphonse glanced over his shoulder to the flight of stairs not four yards away. Smiling, Al turned back to Umbridge, casually lifting his hands and clapped them together.

The woman stiffened. "Fire!" she shouted and lifted her wand, throwing a _stupefy_ spell at the child.

Al grinned, laying his hand to the wall at his side. A wall of stone shot out and up from both the wall and floor, intercepting the spell for him. Whirling, he raced for the stairs. Ducking as several loud explosions shattered the stone walls behind him, Al stumbled, hands flying up to protect his head.

"_Reducto!"_ a woman screamed and the last barrier shattered and crumpled to the floor.

Al leapt down the stairs, taking three or four at a time. Another explosion caught him on his heels and he literally flew off the stairs. The young boy yelled in surprise and fear. Covering his head, Alphonse twisted his body before hitting the ground and rolling. Grunting as he tumbled along the marble flooring, he used the momentum of his roll to stand back up, stumbling a little until he got his footing. Al's eyes locked on the large doors in front of him and he staggered forward, determined to reach them before the men and women behind him finally caught him. He pushed past one of the Great Hall doors, turned and slammed it shut with all his might, before turning around. Suddenly, Alphonse found himself in the middle of lunch, the entire Hogwarts student body and faculty completely unaware of what had been happening in the hallways.

People turned to the slight disruption. Children were always coming and going, it wasn't anything new; but once someone realized that Alphonse Elric, the fugitive that the Ministry of Magic was searching for, was in the Great Hall, every eye turned on him. A droning sound filled the room as the students began excitedly talking about his sudden appearance.

Hesitating by the doors, Al actually had second thoughts of walking in. He didn't realize being the center of attention like _this_ was as nerve racking at it was! _'No wonder Brother enjoys this so much!'_

"Protect the students!" Umbridge hollered on the other side of the doors.

"Alphonse?" Hermione asked, standing up from the bench she was sitting at.

Al's face went white even as he rushed forward, leaping atop a table and hopping over plates of food. The other door of the Great Hall burst open and Al ducked as the first syllables of an _immobulus _spell were activated, and gratefully flew over his head and missed anyone else within the room due to the fact he was standing on the table and at least five feet above the students' heads. Clapping his hands together, he grabbed the first platter he saw, tugging it right out from under the mountain of sandwiches. The flashes of lights and sprigs of lightning created from his hands caused many students to exclaim in shock, fear, and awe. Many more had simply fallen backwards off the benches and, screaming, scrambled away.

Whipping the newly transformed shield up to his chest, Al shoved it forward just as an _incarcerous_ spell hurtled towards him. The spell bounced off the metal and flew back to its caster. Thick ropes wrapped about his body from shoulders to ankles and toppled the man over like a ten-pin. Al threw the shield away and watched it spin into the midst of the Ministry agents –knocking two in the forehead and wounding a third. He would have smiled in triumph if another _stupefy _spell hadn't been shouted and flew right past his ear –making it go numb.

The thirty or so agents spread out, shouting orders for students to exit the Great Hall and to keep their heads down. The mass hysteria clogged the doorway –but now that most of the students were pressed together against one side of the room, the Ministry agents didn't hold back in firing spells at the young boy.

Jumping from the table and scrambling on all fours across the floor, Al reached back up towards the table with a quick clap of his hands and gathered the needed materials together, forming a length of metal and shaping it into a fighting pole with knobbed ends. He hefted his newly created cudgel, testing its balance as a Ministry agent leapt over the table, his wand raised and lips parted in a sneer.

Al growled, twisting to the side, to avoid the _incarcerous _spell the man threw at him. Rolling to his feet, Al twirled the pole made of silverware and the golden plates of the Hogwarts cutlery supply over his head once to build momentum. The knobbed end of the cudgel shot out at the man. The collision shattered his arm, knocking his wand across the room. Jabbing the man in the gut, Alphonse cut the man's scream short.

Rolling horizontally over a bench, cudgel held close to his body Al rolled under the table and out from under the other side. He was back on his feet in an instant, twirling his weapon in front of his body and managing to knock an _immobulus_ away from his head and over his left shoulder.

"_Reducto!"_

It seemed to Alphonse that his weapon exploded in slow motion, leaving cuts and scrapes on his hands. More cuts, scrapes and bruises littered his body as the metal flew past –a long, sharp gash stung his jaw, a piece of shrapnel stuck out of his left arm and a smaller piece in his eyebrow trickled blood into his vision.

Umbridge glared triumphantly at Alphonse from across the room, her wand still smoking from sending the dangerous spell his way.

Al's mind raced in a chaotic mess. She could have killed him. His heart pounded within his chest and sweat broke out on his neck as terror gripped him like a cold, clammy hand. If he hadn't twisted his arm around to bring the weapon up once more to pass over his face in a quicker motion than before, that spell could have shattered his skull and sent his brain matter flying over the student's lunches.

Umbridge didn't care if he lived or survived. She _was_ going to get him one way or another. The realization terrified him, as well as sobered him. Alphonse turned from her, pulling the shrapnel from his arm. With a quick twist of his body, Al threw his leg up and out and collided his heel with a man's face, his tongue still poised to whisper the spell he had been about to use.

Al stared back at Umbridge for one moment longer as his mind worked out a plan of motion. He vaulted onto a table, running from a small group of Ministry agents. Clapping his hands as he leapt from the table, Al landed in a crouch with his hands pressed to the floor. A stone fist jolted from the flooring and smashed through the table, sending splinters and wooden projectiles cascading through the air – as well as several agents.

"_Stupefy!"_

A jolt of red light smashed into the ground but Al wasn't there anymore. The young alchemist hurtled forward at the agent atop the intact table next to him. His fist led the way as a hard right hook jerked the man's head to the side, forcing him backwards. It twisted his body about and sent the man head-first into the table where his face found a mountain of potato salad to cushion his fall.

"All right then, Boys, after 'em!" a deep, baritone voice shouted, followed by a war cry and the thundering of a charge and clanking armor.

Al sprang onto the table, running down the length of it. His gaze swept the area – just as Sensei had taught him - looking out for his new set of foes. He ducked a _stupefy _spell then leapt into the air, spinning once to avoid another enchantment that had been aimed for his ankles. While in flight, he clapped his hands, pressing them to the tabletop the second he landed, creating a momentary barrier between himself and the Ministry. Al panted lightly, wincing as he saw six or so agents gathering at the far end to his right and starting to head down the aisle toward him.

Rolling out from behind his wall and falling to the floor in front of it, he gasped in sheer horror as Umbridge stared right back at him, not two millimeters away from his face.

"You are under arrest, Mr. Elric," she croaked, snatching at his wrist.

"No…" Al stuttered, his heart freezing in place as his eyes locked with the bulging and enraged eyes of Umbridge. His stomach twisted and turned in a knot. Umbridge's grip tightened upon his wrist as she pulled him closer, her sharp teeth gleaming from behind burning red painted lips. A cold sweat rolled down along Alphonse's brow and between his shoulder blades as he struggled. Al jerked away from her violently, her grip rubbing the skin raw at his wrist and his bicep straining and burning to get away from the woman. A cry burst from Alphonse's lips and his free hand reached out to claw at her fingers to try and pry them away from his captured limb.

"Don't struggle! You are coming with me!" Umbridge gurgled, her pointed teeth gleaming as she smiled.

Al shook his head frantically, seeing the men and women of the Ministry rushing towards him. He clapped his hands together suddenly and shoved them against the woman in front of him.

Umbridge screamed in surprise as lights flashed against her pallid skin. Her perfectly placed hair burst from its confinements and stood on end with electricity jumping from strand to stand. Gasping, she flung Al away, tugging on her kitted clothing. Her pink cardigan shrank against her girth, squeezing her ample, bloated body inward.

Al spun on the ball of his foot, throwing his heel out to smash a man's jaw, and using that momentum, he followed through immediately with his right fist sucker-punching a woman in the gut. Al twisted about, his eyes searching for his next attacker. A blinding flash of light was all he saw before he found himself flipping backwards head over heels to crash into the flooring with a cry of pain on his chest. Blood gushed from Alphonse's shattered nose from a _reducto_ spell to the face and stars gathered before his eyes obscuring his vision. Groaning, Al covered his nose, trying to staunch the blood as he rolled through the fallen afternoon lunch upon the floor.

"Alphonse Elric! You are under arrest by order of the Minister of Magic! Spread your arms and legs from your body and put your hands on the ground!"

This wasn't good. What a lousy time to get a broken nose.

---------- ----------

The moment Al had burst into the Great Hall, Harry had been on his feet, eyes widening, first surprise then horror as he watched the younger boy transmute a shield from a sandwich tray just in time to deflect a spell.

Did Alphonse just throw that shield at _Ministry_ officials? Harry didn't know whether to think Alphonse was insane or just bloody brilliant.

Harry had been shoved and pushed along in the mass crowd of panicking students as they rushed for the doors of the Great Hall, only to stop and watch the scene. He ignored several Ministry women and the teachers who tried to get the children out of the area and to their houses.

"Harry!"

He whipped around, searching for the voice. It wasn't hard to find, seeing how Ron was a good head taller than most and had the flaming red hair to further distinguish him. Ron waved to Harry and shoved his way past gawking and squealing children in his haste to reach his friend. Hermione was with Ron, her hand latched to his wrist to keep from being separated from him. With some amusement, Harry realized why there was a faint blush to Ron's ears. Together, the three of them pushed their way to the side of the doors, away from the other students. From the way the teachers' were yelling, every house was losing points fast today.

"What's he doing? Alphonse can't do that!" Hermione wailed, tugging on Ron's wrist fretfully. "He'll get in trouble for fighting!"

"He was already in trouble, remember?" Ron reminded her, motioning towards one of the fliers of a grinning Alphonse.

"We need to help him," Harry stated bluntly, his back straightening as he pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, roughly pushing his wand-hand back towards his body and her hair seeming more frazzled than usual. "You can't! You'll get arrested!" She hissed at the implications of her friends getting in trouble alongside Alphonse.

"But we can't leave him out there!" Harry snapped, pushing her hands away from his body more vehemently than he intended.

"Harry, she's right! Look at those spells! We can't compete against those! Al is barely holding his own, and he's using that bloody alchemy-thing, too!" Ron jabbered, waving his hand at Alphonse who at that moment dove forward in a roll, avoiding a spell at the last moment.

Harry's shoulders stiffened instead of slumping in defeat as Hermione had hoped. The look in his eyes also worried her. "Harry, you can't fight the Ministry. They are far more powerful wizards and witches than you. You'll be expelled if you openly fight against them."

"Then how the bloody hell am I supposed to help Al? Huh?" Harry shouted in her face, his fists trembling as he attempted to hold his anger in. He hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes hard and dangerous. "Do you think Ed would leave us out there to fight on our own?"

Ron averted his eyes quickly from Harry's demanding gaze. "He has a point, 'Mione."

Hermione laid a gentle hand on Harry's chest, her warm eyes deepening as her emotions clouded their depths with sadness. "I know. He wouldn't leave us out there. But we need to think of something else. Something that will save Al, not get him into more trouble. We can't charge in there and hope we won't be noticed. We need stealth in this situation."

Harry stepped away from her, sighing heavily as he folded his arms. He rubbed lightly at his scar, more out of irritation than pain. "All right, fine. What do you suggest?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped and she glanced away sheepishly, "I don't know." She whispered.

Ron's stomach flipped and his brows shot up in surprise at her words. He had never thought he would hear her say such a thing. She was as reliable as Fred and George when it came to ideas. Ron looked to Harry questioningly but the knotted brows of his friend and the confused look in his emerald eyes told him even Harry was stumped. Ron's hands suddenly felt clammy and he looked down to his feet, scuffing his shoe again the stones.

"We have to try," Harry began weakly, his eyes joining Ron's as he watched his friend prod at the flooring with his toe.

"I don't think there is anything we can really do for him out-" Hermione continued softly, but the surge of screaming students shoving into their backs, cut off the rest of her sentence. The crowd pushed the trio further to the side as an army of armored men marched into the Great Hall.

"Oh no…" Hermione gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "Al can't fight them!" She gaped in horror, terrified of what would happen to the younger boy.

"All right then, Boys, after 'em!"

The trio blinked as the suits of armor let out a joyous war cry and charged into battle and into the Ministry agents.

"Did he just…"

"…with the yelling…"

"…and the running…"

"…into the Ministry?" The three stumbled over their thoughts, managing to make a somewhat coherent sentence between them.

Harry shook his head, "This is insane. Who are they?" He nearly shouted, glancing to Hermione then back to the armored men as they practically laughed in pleasure, pushing their way through the Ministry agents throughout the Great Hall with spells bouncing off their armor. "What the hell is going on?" Harry finally did yell and took several steps away from his friends.

"I don't know, I've never read anything like this before in the Hogwarts, a History book!" Hermione was in awe, her heart fluttering with nerves and the desire to learn their secrets.

"This is wicked." Ron breathed with his eyes as round as though he were once again watching the World Cup.

"If only he could just get out of here." Hermione snapped herself away from her hunger thirsty daze. With her hands pressed to her heart, Hermione's expression grew forlorn and sad as Alphonse fought. She gasped sharply as Al threw a wall up from the tabletop, rolling out from behind it to come face to face to Umbridge.

Ron shyly stepped closer and, though he didn't reach out to touch her, he did lean into her slightly. Hermione closed her eyes as soon as she felt his ginger touch. She pressed into him in return, biting her lower lip. She turned her face away to press her cheek against Ron's arm in an attempt to not look at the scene. Blushing shyly, Ron patted her shoulder, trying in vain not to look at Harry. It was simply to embarrassing.

Studying the fight, Harry's body went numb though he gripped the handle of his wand tightly, his jaw dropping slightly as Al flipped head over heels in the air, blood flying from his nose, to land like a rag doll on the hard, stone floor. They needed to help! They needed to get Al out of there. Harry's mind stopped just as quickly as he had begun to wrack it for plans on how to rescue the younger boy. Shoving his way between his two friends, grabbing each of their elbows, Harry tugged them after him with a small growl to his voice, "I have an idea."

---------- ----------

_What a lousy time to get a broken nose. _

Behind the Ministry agents, students began screaming. Rattling, clanking steps marched their way through the crowd, parting it like magic.

"All right then, Boys, after the blokes trying to capture Master Al!" Rodger cried.

The transmuted suits of armor let out a unified chorus of chanting cheers before rushing forward in a thunderous storm of clinking and rattling masses of shaped iron and steel.

"W-what is this? What's going on? "A man stuttered, stumbling away from a demonic suit of armor that looked like it could crush his skull with one hand.

Al was completely forgotten by the witches and wizards as they instead focused their spells upon the unexpected attack. The spells bounced off the suits like light against a mirror. The suits of armor had magical Hogwarts protection spells cast upon them to keep such devastating spells from destroying them and the more the Ministry fired spells, the more their agents and the few lingering Hogwarts' students were caught in the ricochets

Rodger lumbered sideways a few steps to avoid a _reducto_ spell and promptly let his fist fall atop the man's head, knocking him out and sending him off to dream land. He marched forward, shouting orders to his fellow suits of armor even as he made his way through the bustling crowd of wizards and witches. "Up you go, mate. I can't have you on the floor. You might get stepped on, after all!" Rodger chortled loudly as he grabbed Al's arm and hoisted him to his feet.

Swaying against the suit of armor's grip, Al blinked several times to clear his head. Frowning, he touched his cheek lightly. "My head hurts."

Tom leaped over a table, landing on one end of a bench. The other end jerked upwards and into a Ministry man's crotch, launching him into the air. Tom's helmet creaked on his gorget and he smacked his fists together. "All right, who's next?" Striding across the hall, he made his way past Rodger and Alphonse towards a huddled group of Ministry agents.

"Well that's understandable, mate. Ya got smashed in the nose there fairly hard-like." Rodger patted Al's back, grabbing Al as he started to slump to the floor. "Easy, there."

After tossing a Ministry man like a throw pillow, Tom dusted his hands. A laugh rattled his helm as he joined Rodger and Alphonse. "That's one smashing nose-job, mate," Tom teased, ruffling up the boy's hair with his gauntlet. Something caught his attention and he shouted loudly, rushing back into battle.

Al swayed dangerously in the direction of the floor a second time, but with a quick pat on the back and a hand to his chest from Rodger, the suit of armor stopped the child from hitting the floor once more. Rodger's movement deflected a spell cast towards Al's head. The armor threw his fist at the cloudy ceiling with a primal bellow that would give any Scotsman a chill. "That's it, men! Destroy the Student Hunter's army!" He shouted as he charged into battle, flinging himself into the midst of Ministry men. Their spelled bounced off his armor and struck their fellow agents around them. Their magic having no effect on the sharp and pointy object, those still able to retreat dragged their fellows with them.

Watching Rodger rush off, Al's eyes slowly drifted across the Great Hall, taking in the chaos and disorder. His mind went blank and his stomach flipped blank as men and women fought against the suits of armor. _'This is all my doing,_' Alphonsed thought bleakly, as a man's nose shattered from a gauntlet to the face; a woman's arm snapped; a suit of armor blasted to pieces after one too many hits with _reducto _spells and the armor showered steel across the tabletops. Near the doors, a student was forced against the wall while a simple _incarcerous_ spell to his wrists to handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"I did this…" he whispered hoarsely as his throat closed up with guilt.

"You're right, you did," a voice behind him cackled.

"Alphonse Elric!"

The boy's heart hammered into overdrive as Umbridge lumbered toward him, her wand pointed at him. Her pink cardigan was missing and color finally returned to her face – not that that was an improvement. It wasn't her voice that had put a cold sweat to his brow and palms, it was the voice right behind him. Al jerked to the side, headache and bruises forgotten as he tried to escape, but was stopped in his tracks by a hand yanking him back by the ponytail.

"Oh, no you don't, you little runt! You're coming with me!" Perry tugged on Al's hair again, dragging the boy toward him. Bowing his head, a smile tickled the man's lips, revealing teeth so sharp they could rival any natural carnivore's. A purr lilted from that mouth and into Alphonse's ear as Perry's fingers in his hair twisted tighter. "Mine at last, eh?" he whispered, his breath gusting over Alphonse's cheek.

"Perry! Move!" Umbridge shouted as she raised her wand.

"Let me go!" Al shouted. He managed to squirm away, but Perry jerked him back with a laugh.

"You're mine now! Your own brother won't recognize you once I'm through with you!"

A blast of energy suddenly shot between the two, severing Al's ponytail. Blood spurted from Perry's nostrils as he fell backwards with a furious cry, landing atop one of the house tables and into a student's turkey sandwich with Al's ponytail still in his fist.

Al cried out in surprise as he stumbled forward, tripping over one of the benches and ending up on the floor again. He laid there for a moment, confusion swirling through him as he reached out, tentatively touching the strands of hair falling languidly against his cheek.

"Tally-ho!" Rodger bellowed. He leapt atop a table and jumped to the next one before launching himself at Umbridge. A battle cry rang inside the hollow armor as he tackled the plump woman to the floor, both bouncing due to her large bulk.

"Al! Get out of here!" A new voice hissed even as hands grabbed his arms and tugged him under the table. Someone dragged him down the length of it for a ways, further disorienting him.

"You all right?" the kid next to him asked as he was pushed toward the end of the table with the Great Hall doors in sight.

"What?" Al asked, dazed.

"Oh, Alphonse, your face!" Hermione whispered as she nudged past Ron under the table.

The red head glared faintly unhappy to be crammed under a table. His arms and legs didn't quite fit comfortably and his head was bowed down so low he already felt the start of a crick begin to form in his neck.

Alphonse stared at the two then at Harry, who gripped his arm. Brows knitting together in confusion, Al asked, "Why are you here? You'll get in trouble."

"Doesn't matter. You need to get out of here. There's a tree out on the school grounds –the Whomping Willow, remember it? Well, if you use a stick to push the knot on its side, it won't attack and there's a tunnel that leads to a safe house. Use it and get out of here!" Harry hissed. They all flinched from the sound of armor hitting the table they hid under, and a man shouting spells wildly off to their left before he cried out loudly before silencing just as suddenly.

"_Episkey!" _Hermione commanded, her wand pointing towards his nose, and Al felt his head clear of the fuzziness, his nose good as new.

Wiggling his nose slightly, Al offered the girl a smile. "Thanks." His expression changed as he turned to Harry, a severe frown plastered on his face. "I can't just run away! This is my fight! I started this; I need to finish it!" He hissed then jumped as a Ministry agent collided with the side of the table, his arm flashing outwards and a burst of red light flashed before the noisy rattle of armor crashed down in front of him and the man collapsed to the ground near the children under the table. A bruise was already forming atop his head.

"There are too many of them!" Ron shoved a hand against Al's shoulder, forcing the younger boy to look at him. "Those Ministry blokes are already counteracting a lot of those armors' protection spells! If you don't get out now, you won't be getting out, ever."

"But-"

"No buts." Hermione nodded, tossing a bit of hair behind her shoulder, "Ronald is right. Retreat now so you may fight another day."

Alphonse looked away from them, a mixture of annoyance and emotional pain written upon his face.

"Al, they're right. Ed would want you to be safe." Harry whispered, letting Alphonse's elbow go as he shoved a cloak into the boy's arms.

Those words hit Al like a punch in the face. It was painful to hear because he _knew_ his brother wouldn't run. Ed would stand his ground and fight; even if that meant being arrested, but Harry was telling the truth as well. Ed _would_ want him safe. Maybe they were right.

"Fine," he whispered.

"Good. Now, put the cloak on and get out of here. We'll meet up with you later," Harry ordered, and when Al didn't react immediately, he tried to wrap Alphonse into the cloak.

Grunting and struggling away from the hands, Al glared at the trio, jerking the fabric away from them. "I can do it myself," he mumbled, pulling the cloak over his shoulders. Al blinked as the shimmering fabric suddenly seemed to disappear. "Hey, this is your invisibility cloak."

Harry raised a brow, "How did you-" a dented piece of armor crashed to the ground next to them, still smoldering from the blast that took it off its host.

With a quiet screech and waving hands, Hermione waved Harry's question away like an unwanted fly. "There isn't enough time to ask that now, Harry. Alphonse, just get to the tree."

"Right," Al mumbled, pulling the cowl over his head. Crawling out from under the table, Al stumbled to the side, dodging a Ministry agent as he was shoved backwards by a suit of armor.

"Where is he?" Umbridge shrieked, looking as though she was attacking one of her own men, the way his head snapped back and forth from her violent shaking.

"I-I-"

"Useless! All of you!" She dropped the man, searching the room and the chaos with wide, frenzied eyes.

Staring at Umbridge – and not two feet away from freedom - wickedness filled young Alphonse's soul and a devious grin slit his face. Dancing away from the doors, Al hummed a merry little tune as he lifted up the only surviving bowl of still steaming tomato soup. Carrying the serving bowl towards the Old Toad, Al casually dumped it over her head, letting the red liquid stain her crisp, white, oxford shirt beyond repair and send her still frazzled, electric-filled hair sagging against her neck. "Whoopsies!" He giggled, plopping the bowl atop her head. "Take that, you Old Toad," he announced loudly in her ear, darting out of her reach as she whirled to face with livid rage sprouting upon her jowls.

Al winced at the sight of a leg from a suit of armor being blasted right off its hip. Gazing around at the tattered suits, Al rushed to the doors of the Great Hall once again, hesitating to shout, "Rodger! Tom! I'm okay! Don't fight anymore! I'm escaping!"

"You heard Master Al, mates! We're through!" If pieces of metal could smile, Rodger would have had the biggest grin on his face the boy had ever seen. Ministry officials continued to throw spell after spell at the enchanted iron, only to have most of those spells bounce off the suits and crash into the walls and ceiling. "Do you know what this means, mates?" Rodger shouted sidestepping a spell then dropping his fist on top of a man's head to knock him out.

"You don't mean…" Tom paused, the grate over his face dropping slightly, giving the impression of his eyes growing wide.

"That's right." Rodger suddenly stabbed his fist into the air. "To the girl's bathroom!" he shouted.

"Oi!" The suits of armor roared in triumph, all their fists jabbing at the air.

"Rodger!" Al shouted with a disapproving reprimand to his voice.

"You are no fun, mate!" Tom bemoaned with his armor clanking together as he seemed to deflate in disappointment.

"All right! All right! No girl's bathroom then." Rodger sighed, patting the air but if sly looks could cross armored faces, one just plastered itself to Rodger's helm. "That means… to the girl's showers then!"

"Oi!" they shouted in unison.

"Rodger!" Alphonse called in frustration. Realizing the futility of lecturing a suit of armor on moral values, Al left the Great Hall and the chaos behind. He ran through the halls to get out onto the school grounds and attempt to subdue that Whomping Willow.

---------- ----------

It was dark, dank and smelled like pea soup. Alphonse wasn't sure why it was pea soup but for some reason it went with the old, musty smell of an abandoned building left alone for years. Ancient bloodstains lined the floor of an upstairs bedroom with a moldy, canopied bed against one wall. Al sat in the corner, staring up at the ceiling, the invisibility cloak about his shoulders. He tugged the silvery fabric to chase away the cold and attempting to still his chattering teeth.

A noise down below jerked him out of his thoughts, dragging his eyes towards the doorway. If he sat perfectly still, he wouldn't be seen. Al smirked and shook his head – no one could see him anyway. He felt like a real idiot right now.

Humor faded, his mind turning back to the matter at hand. He needed to know what, or who, was in the house. If it was Ministry agents, he needed to get out without them suspecting anything; or, if it was a villager, maybe he could play up the 'haunted house' belief and scare them out.

"Al?" A voice called.

Al scrambled to his feet but stood still a moment longer. He clutched the cloak about his shoulders, too nervous to trust his first belief that he knew that voice.

"Al? It's me, Harry!" He peeked into the dingy room expectantly, frowning when he didn't see anyone.

"I'm here." Al pulled the cowl off, sighing heavily. "What happened after I left?" he asked, opening up the cloak so he didn't appear to be a floating head. He avoided eye contact, his silvery-brown eyes looking at anything other than the older boy's face.

Frowning, Harry moved into the room, stopping near the old, rickety table that sat within the room. Setting down a bag atop the rotting furniture, Harry pulled the flap open noisily. "The Ministry arrested a few students they thought helped you escape. I was one of them, of course. Umbridge was convinced I got you out somehow." A smile crawled up Harry's face. "But they couldn't prove anything unless they gave me Veritaserum, so they had to let us all go."

"You shouldn't cover for me. You're in enough trouble as it is just _knowing_ me." Al rubbed his neck lightly as he shivered; he was getting a headache.

A disgusted look took over Harry's face as he threw a large, green sweater with an "H" on the front of it at Al. "Don't give me that, Al. I won't let you get caught by that stupid, fat woman! Ed's helped me in the past, so I'm helping you! If there's anything he's taught me, it is to stand up for what you believe in and not to back down! If I had let her catch you, then I would have been letting her control a part of me. I'm sick of her walking around like she owns the very air we breathe. I'm not going to let her arrest you on false charges. It… It's just not right." Harry turned away, his brows knotted together angrily as he jerked the bag open once more and rummaged round inside of it, gathering things up.

Al watched Harry silently, his eyes sad and lonely. "I didn't…"

"Just drop it, Al." Harry growled, tugging out a blanket and letting it drop to the floor before he pulled out several more brown paper bags that had Hermione's neat, even handwriting scrawled across the sides that said things like, 'lunch', 'dinner', 'breakfast', and 'toiletries'.

"Harry, I just meant…"

"I don't care." Harry snapped, his fingers fumbling as he jerked another paper bag open and ripped the side. "I'm going to keep helping you even if it means I really will get thrown into Azkaban. I don't care." He repeated, his shoulders stiffening and his voice tightening as his eyes glared at a bit of fabric before he stuffed it back into the ripped bag. "If the Ministry believed me in the first place about Voldemort being back, then those Ministry agents that are here would be trying to find that prat and not trying to find proof that I'm a liar and frame Dumbledore." Harry shoved the bags onto a rickety old shelf, dust flying into the air at the boy's violent action.

Al watched Harry stalk around the room. He knew what it felt like to be trapped; hell, the last few days he had been _nothing but_ trapped. It was a horribly alone feeling. "I believe you, Harry. You should know I always have." Al explained, his hands lightly settling atop the cold table as his eyes watched the boy's neck twitch at his words.

With a sigh, the boy halted abruptly and his shoulders lost the stiffness it had been holding in. "Yeah, I know you do, Al." Harry shoved a box to the side, before he made his way to the bed. He pushed the damp bedding to the side, his nose wrinkling at the feel of wet fabric before he took out his wand and mumbled a spell under his breath, freshening up the mattress and blankets. Pulling the covers back one at a time, Harry cast the same spell several times. "It's not as good as what Hermione could have done, but I hope you don't mind."

Al shook his head. "No; after what my Sensei put Brother and me through to become her students, a bed is more than I hoped for." He smiled sweetly, trying to lift Harry's mood , but the older boy seemed as though nothing could lift his spirits, "Harry, what is it?" Al's head tilted to the side as he asked the older boy across from him. Alphonse carefully folded the invisibility cloak in his arms, his fingers brushing over the soft material even as he shivered, wishing he hadn't taken it off. He handed it back to Harry suddenly, watching the emerald eyes soften as they settled upon the silvery cloth.

Harry took the cloak without protest, staring down at the fabric. He licked his lips nervously, glancing towards Al. "I don't know if I can be a leader, Al. The DA… they look up to me to be their leader. I'm not, though. I'm just as scared as they are. I don't know what I'm doing. I mean, I know how to _teach_ them how to defend themselves – that's the easy part - but…" He shifted his weight, shoving his glasses further up his nose. "Earlier, when we had called the DA together to get you supplies to hide out here, they had looked at me as though they wanted me to answer all their questions and solve the problem for you."

Alphonse shook his head slowly. "Harry, I don't know much about leading people either. The last two years I've done nothing but train and look for my brother. I've had to fight my battles alone for a while now. I was so scared when I didn't know what had happened to Brother and then I came here, only to get separated from him again. This time I _know_ he's alive but I'm _still_ scared. I don't know what to do. Back home I had Winry to support me. Here, I'm alone. It's the scariest thing I've ever had to deal with. But," Al paused with his fingers curling in soft fists, "I'm okay, right?" he asked, all but begging Harry to confirm this for him.

Harry hesitated – it was just like with the DA, they wanted him to answer their questions. But this was an easy question. His stomach flipped as he nodded weakly, giving Alphonse an answer he wasn't completely sure about. But he wanted to know where Alphonse was going with this and for now he would trust his instincts.

A smile spread over Al's face though sorrow clouded the warm, silvery-brown depths of his eyes. "I'm just doing my best. Even if that leads to a failure, at least I'm doing what I can. You guys are here for me now. I'm here for you. I guess… we'll be okay, right?"

Harry ruffled up his hair weakly, his mind turning those words over slowly. "I'm always worried I'm not doing my best. What if there's something more I could do? What if I should… lead… the DA against Umbridge and kick her out of the school?"

"If you do that, you'll get your ass kicked and sent to Azkaban," Al told him bluntly, his smile sliding into a smirk.

Harry grinned back. "Probably." He snorted then went silent for a time, pulling the last thing from the pack, a Hogwarts' school cloak, and held it out for Al. Not releasing it when Al grasped a corner of the soft wool, Harry caught his eyes, forcing the younger boy to level with him as he asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Al's eyes stared into the determined green eyes of a boy having seen far to much far to early before he nodded. Harry's eyes reminded him of Edward's eyes. They were determined, stubborn, and having seen harsh realities. Seeing that ill wrought wisdom in those eyes, it spread warmth through Al's body that settled upon his shoulders like a blanket, if only for a moment. Alphonse dragged his eyes away suddenly and he quickly pulling the cloak around his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just shaken. They really almost got me today." He lowered his head. "I wish Brother was here."

"Yeah, well, I wish Dumbledore was here. He wouldn't have let the Ministry chase you like that." Harry scowled.

Shrugging, Al smiled. "It's all right; he's got his reasons for not being here." Al stared at the ground so intently, Harry felt obligated to not move or say a word. Finally, his voice low, Al said, "Hey, Harry. When Dumbledore comes back, I… I want to talk to him."

"Okay. I think I can do that." Harry whispered with a slight bob of his head. He looked back to the bag atop the table. Turning his body, his fingers fumbled with the clasps as he closed the pack up as quietly as possible.

Hands clenching into fists, Al nodded decisively. "I want to find Brother. I'm sick and tired of sitting around here waiting. I'm not going to let Dumbledore keep him from me. I need to know what he knows and I need to know it now." Al growled, staring so at Harry, Harry felt he was looking into Ed's eyes.

Harry closed the bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder. "Okay." He offered a weak smile and reached out, slapping Al on his shoulder gently. "I'll get you a meeting with him."

He winced, reaching up to grasp his sore arm. "Thanks," Al whispered as he rubbed the bruise on his bicep.

Harry grinned apologetically as he hesitated at the door, his hand on the jamb. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Al offered up a little wistful smile, "Yeah. Though, if you find Ash, could you bring him to me? I miss him, too." He really hoped nothing had happened to his kitten.

The older boy nodded and waved. "I'll find him. Goodnight, Al."

"Night," Al called back as Harry disappeared around the corner. He heard the other boy head down the stairs and then through the trapdoor.

Al made his way over to the bed, studying it for a time. He clapped his hands, placing them to the bedding. Alchemizing the fabric, he ridded it of all moisture and freshened the bedding at the same time. Pulling the bedding back, Al kicked his shoes off and crawled under the dry sheets. He tugged the blankets over him and wrapped himself in them with the cloak still around his shoulders.

Lying in bed, Al once again felt that hot, prickling sensation behind his eyes. It disappeared as he thought of his request and his declaration of finally taking action to getting his answers. "Guess I'm all grown up," he whispered and pulled a blanket over his head. After all, that was the only way the monsters couldn't get you in the darkness.

---------- ----------

"So how is he?" Hermione asked nervously, her fingers fidgeting about a quill in her grasp.

"He said he was fine." Harry whispered, meeting Ron, Hermione, and the twins in the hallway, all of them heading up the stairs towards their house as casually as possible.

"You believe him?" Fred asked.

"No." Harry shook his head.

George frowned and glanced over at his brother, both of the twins nodding sadly.

"He wants to talk to Dumbledore when he gets back," Harry explained in a low voice to keep the group of Hufflepuff girls rushing past out of their conversation.

Hermione chewed on her lip. "What did you tell him? I hope you didn't say he could."

"Of course I told him he could!" he growled, turning a glare on the girl. "I couldn't let him sit out there, scared and alone, without giving him _some _hope."

"Hermione's right, mate." Fred intercepted, slinging an arm about Harry's shoulders, George soon taking the other side in a similar fashion.

"That's risky. If Dumbledore-"

"-is caught with a fugitive,"

"-think what will happen-"

"-to the school without-"

"-Dumbledore around." Fred and George pointed out together.

"But Harry's right, too. Al is innocent; why can't he at least talk to Dumbledore?" Ron asked, puffing up a bit defensively.

A horrified look crawled over Hermione face as she turned sharply on Ron, "Because it's too risky!" she nearly squealed. "For _both_ of them!"

Harry struggled away from the twins, his eyes narrowed and brows twisted together in annoyance. He roughly tugged at his robes to straighten them upon his shoulders. Harry stopped abruptly and brought the entire group to a complete stop. He shook his head, his face once again twisting into that look of disgust he was starting to adapt more and more as the days went on. "What's the big deal? Al just wants to talk to him! We can't protect him forever. At least Dumbledore could get him out of Hogwarts. With Umbridge _here_, he's safer out _there_! At this point, even Voldemort isn't as much of a threat to Al as Umbridge is!"

A cat mewed as it hurried after the group, jumping a bit as it rubbed itself against Hermione's leg. The black cat purred loudly, nudging at her knee happy.

Hermione frowned and looked away, squatting down lady-like as she rubbed the cat's head gently, "I know Harry and getting Al out of Hogwarts all together is a good idea. But I'm just worried that if Al comes back _into_ the school, he'll get caught this time, and Dumbledore will get dragged down with him. We need to think of something else. We can't hide him in the Shrieking Shack forever."

"That dump wouldn't even support a rat living there for very long." Ron mumbled.

Harry ruffled his hair. The frustration and stress was getting to him. Between school work, the DA, Al, worrying about where Ed and Winry had disappeared to, and now Dumbledore and possible arrests, he was feeling stretched thin. With a sigh, he looked to the twins for help, his body lack of energy at the moment. "Maybe we can distract Umbridge while we tell Dumbledore Al needs to talk to him?"

Sadistic grins broke out over the older boy's faces. "Mate, we've got enough-"

"-distractions to distract-"

"-a dragon. Leave it-"

"-to us. We'll handle it." The two nodded and turned, grasping hands as though making a pact to try their absolute very hardest to destroy Umbridge's sanity.

The cat purred loudly against Hermione's scratching fingers, his head tilted into them while his tail slashed at the air now and then. "Harry; we can't let them get in trouble." Hermione whispered, slowly turning her eyes up to his.

"Why not?" The twins chorused together with a hint of annoyance at such a silly idea as stopping them from causing trouble.

"Because you'll get expelled and then you'll have to face your mother!" Hermione shouted.

The twins winced. Oh yeah, mother-dearest…

Fred was the first to recover. He lifted a finger and waggled it at Hermione, "Doesn't matter. We'll still cause trouble for the Old Toad, even if it means getting arrested."

"They're just pranks." George offered. "You really think-"

"-they'll arrest us for-"

"-setting off a stink-bomb?" The twins raised identical eyebrows at the girl before she stood sharply, causing the cat to scamper off to the side.

"Yes!"

"Come on, 'Mione; they have a point. They might get suspended, but not expelled…"

"I don't like that cat." Harry suddenly said, staring directly at the black cat with purple eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Harry, her thoughts completely derailed after his last comment.

"The cat. He's… he's too smart."

"You think…" Ron started to say, but stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"Animagus?" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded, "Too smart looking."

The group stared at the black cat as its tail swished in the air slowly. A smirk seemed to spread over the cat's face, very reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat in the book, _Alice in Wonderland_. The cat turned with a wave of its tail as though saying,_ 'Thanks for the information, suckers.'_

Harry frowned, not sure what to do short of blasting the cat with a _stupefy_ spell and hoping it wasn't someone's pet. "We should probably find Dumbledore as soon as possible."

The group nodded, even Hermione agreeing. After all, she couldn't win them all. She was used to that by now.

---------- ----------

Ed coughed, wincing as he gingerly folded his arms over his ribs where he laid atop the bed. _Everything_ hurt! Even breathing hurt. Closing his eyes hurt. Hell, listening to nothing hurt. He was a wreck –though the idea that he was more than likely about to be interrogated within the next few hours didn't help either.

A knock came at his door. It would have made him laugh if he wasn't in so much pain. Why would someone knock on a prisoner's cell door? It was idiotic! It was stupid! It…

Hughes walked with an annoyingly sun bright smile upon his angular face. "Yo! Edward!" he cajoled, lifting a hand in front of his face in greeting with a bandage around his head.

It was Hughes. Ed's stomach with a hint of guilt upon seeing the proof his injuring the other man, but that didn't stop him from narrowing his eyes at Hughes. "What the hell are you doing here? You're really a wizard?" Ed accused harshly while moving his foot slightly atop the bed, his muscles and bruises protesting to even the slight movement.

The scowl Hughes gave Ed said this was no social call. "I'm an undercover agent for the United Council of Magic. I watch for magical violators in the muggle world and report them to the UCM so they can send in the obliviators before situations get too far out of hand. You took us all by surprise. So thanks to you, I was called in for a board review on my handling of the situation. If I'm fired, it'll be your fault." Hughes explained with a wave of his hand in front of his chest.

Ed snorted and opened his eyes to stare at a random corner within the room, "Yeah, whatever." He was silent for a moment, his fingers drumming lightly on the bedding at his side. "So… how's Winry?" He asked cautiously, lowering his voice nervously. His stomach knotted and his heart fluttered as he attempted to prepare himself for what was to come.

"She's fine. We even put the President's healer on her case. She's sleeping now, but she'll be under observation for the next few days to make sure the stab wound knit together properly." Hughes said, leaning back against the wall as he folded his arms. His face was neutral for a time, his shoulders stiff and prepared though oddly relaxed.

Ed remained motionless as well, his eyes staring off into the corner of the room, trying desperately not to let any of his conflicting emotions show upon his face, "Good." He mumbled.

Hughes smirked, his eyes lighting up in pure joy at the golden rounds of ammunition Ed had just handed him. "You like her." He teased, his smirk sliding into a grin.

"Would you shut up? Leave the wounded alone! Let me sleep, damnit!" Edward shouted, his face burst with scarlet color even though he glared daggers at Hughes – but a moment later his head flopped back down and he regretted the movement.

"How's our little patient?" A new, deeper voice inquired.

"_I'm not-"_

Hughes cut Ed off before he could begin his tirade, "Just fine. I just found out he's in looooove." Hughes drawled, his voice rising and his lips puckering up into kissy-lips as his hands clasped together and curled next to his cheek.

"What the hell?" Ed hissed, somehow finding the strength to ignore all his pain and sit straight up in bed, eyes wide and jaw dropping.

The new man frowned, his black eyes studying the younger man from where Ed sat upon his cot. He remained by the door, his back straight and shoulders strong while a cocky raise of his brow curved over his face. "Seems I don't need any introductions." The corner of his mouth tipped up in a familiar smirk.

"Okay, look, Hughes was one thing, but _you?_" Ed laughed suddenly, his face twisting up in annoyance and acceptance that his life would forever suck for as long as he lived.

The man frowned severely as he stepped through the doorway, shifting his cloak over his forearm. Studying the injury known as Edward Elric sitting on the cot in front of him, the man smirked, his black eyes seeming to spark interestedly as he spoke to Hughes. "I think I'd like to get to the bottom of this first. After all, we've all heard the rumors of the conspiracies going on in the Ministry of Magic lately. Why don't we see what our little guy knows first."

"_Don't call me little!" _Ed screamed at this world's Second Councilor to the President of the United Council of Magic – Roy Mustang.

Oh, shit.

---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Okay; so have the bestest reasons in the world for not updating for two months. First: my fellow head-cashier quit and let me all alone to go to another job; I got a new head honcho store manager guy, my sister went into labor and had twin boys, one of those boys got an infection that could have been lethal if the doctors hadn't caught it in time, AND I have a story due in about two weeks for a Fullmetal Alchemist Roy-centric contest that I stupidly signed up for thinking I could handle that AND the five other things I'm trying to write. Yeah. Not smart.

Anyway, my new nephews are doing better, Hunter (the one who got the virus/infection thing), is doing much better and is finally able to eat. I finally got a new head-cashier… two in fact! The head honcho thought it would be a good idea to have another back up, and… uh… I still have to write that story o.0 wish me luck on that one. I love Roy and he's fun to write about… but I don't often have enough of him in my head to write about him for a contest where the girl also wants a RoyxWinry thing… shivers just seems wrong to me. Then again, I'm a hardcore EdxWin.

This chapter was hard to write too, just to top it off. I couldn't get the mind frame right and I couldn't figure out how to do a fight with Umbridge –which I still didn't get to do the way that I had speculated. Though I am happy with the suits of armor and how that turned out. Al using the link between the armors to push a little bit of his soul into the hallway of armor was great muse-inspired genius - I'm happy about that one. Heh. And I really tried to add more HP chars in this chapter. This is supposed to be the turning point where HP starts to take over and help where before FMA chars were front and center and more in charge than the HP.

And give a hand to S J Smith, my new Editor-in-Chief! She's awesome! She corrected all my grammar travesties and messed up sentences that sounded funny. Taught me a lot to! It's great, we sorta have this same style of writing so it's relaxing to read over her edits or suggestions; most of the time I would read her stuff and go "yeah, I like that… didn't I put that the first time?" and after I checked what I originally had, I'd wince and full heartedly agree with the suggestions.

Though I did feel rushed (which is no ones fault but mine). I had a goal to get this chapter posted before the end of March, so I didn't spend as much time correcting it as I normally would (which I know all of you are thinking, "But it's been two months!"). Life decided to kick me while I was down and beat the crap out of me while I tried to get in a few words here and there in this story. But I'm done now, and I do believe it's the longest chapter to date - nifty! (and here my goal was 20 pages; it's 45 o.0)

Awe yes, and I must give a shout-out to ukyouchrono who was the 300th review post. Thanks for the review:D

I still can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter! 33! That just blows my mind! But it kept me going and encouraged me to not give up on this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are my heroes!

Ya'll are great - thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again, much thanks goes to S J Smith cause other wise the chapter wouldn't have been as good without her!

Till next time, over and out.

Melissa the Damgel


	20. Whipped

**Author's Note:** Okay; first, the chapter being late was so totally **not **S.J. Smith's fault. It was completely my fault! She got it edited and back to me a few months ago. Something about it is just not sitting right with me. I do apologize about how long this has taken, I mean, it's been a full bloody year. I hate myself for that; but at the same time, as an author, I want to deliver the best possible story to all of you. But I do work in a bookstore so I know how fans desperately want the next installment NOW in the most loving way possible. So yeah, :D I hope ya'll will be content with just the first quarter of the chapter. It's the last half that's giving me the most trouble; so I'll try and get that fixed up and figured out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter. I wish I did though. They're fun to play with :)

-- --

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

Edited by: S J Smith

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. …you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 18

--

_Whipped_

--

"A wallet with foreign money, a watch that doesn't work, a cracked mirror in a tin case, no wand, and then to top it off, the kid's a walking injury." Mustang shook his head and scowled down at the photos before he tossed them across his desk. "How the hell did he hold off a muggle police department and two countries' top Auror units, and all in the space of one afternoon? And with a broken arm no less!" Scoffing, he threw himself down into his chair and glared at the muggle photos across from him. He easily ignored the dust and the musty smell that had launched itself into the air from his chair due to his violent movement as he sat down. His dank and damp makeshift office was actually a broom closet, to be perfectly honest. He didn't mind being shoved into a hole in the wall while his office was being renovated – hell, he could even deal with the constant dripping of the faucet in the sink behind him without finding it too distracting. What he disliked about his cramped, sodden, and just plain un-cool substitute office was the smell.

A light swung over his head on the last few remaining strands of threadbare wires that were precariously lodged into the splitting ceiling. The cheap aluminum light cover bounced off the shelves of cleaning fluid rhythmically and shook loose flakes of long since dried up spills and janitorial accidents as the bottles of cleaning products sat in a soup of their own waste. Years of continued use had withered the wooden shelves to sad, soggy mockeries of their former glory days as glued together pieces of wood chips. Several mops sat behind him in a shallow watery pool, and the sink consistently dripped while it bashed him in the funny bone whenever he leaned back in his chair. Curses were now a common occurrence when the staff passed Mustang's 'office'. Of course, he wasn't paying attention to that right now. He had a headache; and it wasn't just from the rotting inorganic fumes.

Sighing heavily, a blonde women wearing a feminine pants suit with a gun and a Chicago Police Department badge clipped at her hip, bent over the desk to gather up the muggle photos that were still shots taken from the security camera in the interrogation room in the muggle police department that depicted Edward talking with Baldonic and Hughes. "I do not know, Sir," she retorted curtly and crisply snapped the photos into an even stack against the wood of his desk with a quick rap. "All I know is that he used some form of magic to get out of the department. Here are the handcuffs he was wearing in the cell at the time of the interview," she held out a clear evidence bag to show him the distorted, twisted, and yet clean and smooth steal cuffs. "And here is his wand that I confiscated from the muggle department." She handed him another clear bag with the wand inside.

Shaking his head, Mustang reached out to take the two items. He tossed the wand carelessly in front of him, finding it the least interesting, and instead gazed down at the cuffs, scrutinizing the clean twists at the lock that opened the cuffs easily.

"They were not forced open, nor were the locks picked in any way. If you will look at photos forty-six to fifty-nine, you will see that there was a momentary flash of light and he simply stood up and walked out." The woman pushed a wayward strand of blonde hair back into place against her neat and tightly clipped hair as she waited before her superior.

Mustang frowned and quietly flipped through the photos. Dark eyes flickered back and forth across the photos, looking for anything that seemed out of place – but the only object that seemed to have caused the breakout was Edward himself.

Taking a seat across from the wizard, the Chicago Detective, Lisa Hawking, sat back straight in the chair comfortably, with her shoulders back and chin held high as she waited for Mustang to finish his analysis of the evidence.

Wrinkling his nose suddenly, Mustang groaned and threw the photos away from him as though they had suddenly offended his senses. "I don't want to do this anymore, Lisa!" He whined and threw his head backwards to rest on the top of his chair as he slapped his hands on the armrest and sent another cloud of dust into the air. "I have no idea how the hell he did anything! There is no trace of magical residue at all! If it wasn't for that fact, I would have just passed off his powers as him being of an old Wicca bloodline, like those sisters in California, and that he has inherent powers ingrained within his very genetic make-up. But there's nothing! No trace other than those locations we _know_ he said a spell. I don't get it." Mustang whined once more and wriggled in his chair.

Sighing in annoyance, Hawking shook her head and stood slowly, "Sir, just do your work." When Roy raised his head to study her, Lisa patted the gun at her hip and nodded with that serious expression locked on her delicate features.

Laughing nervously, Roy sat up straight once more and reached out once more for the file that Edward Elric was quickly filling. "You know, if you weren't a _squib_, I'd have thought you were about to hex me," He told Lisa with weak laugh, flipping through the paperwork in the file.

"I would have, Sir." Lisa answered crisply and clasped her hands in front of herself.

Smiling a lopsided and nervous grin, Mustang looked at the woman once more. "You sure know how to kill my hopes and dreams, Lisa." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sir, you really should be focusing on Elric, and not on whether or not you can get into my pants later tonight," she said deadpan, her sharp auburn eyes staring directly at him.

Mustang winced, "You really do know how to kill my hopes and dreams." He mumbled again before he pinched between his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "What I'd really like to know," he began after he threw the folder back onto his desk, "is how someone like him could evade two nations' top infantry forces with only a clap of his hands." He frowned deeply and motioned towards the evidence, but a hiss leapt from his lips after the sink once again jabbed into his funny bone. "Shit… anyway, what I also want to know is, what is he using? If it's something we can copy…" Roy trailed off, his mind rolling over the possibilities the same way he was rubbing at his elbow.

Shaking her head, Lisa checked her watch, "Sir, I need to get back soon. My lunch break is almost over and I need to file the paperwork for the supposed gas leak that led to most of the precinct passing out and losing their memories of the incident yesterday. You really should teach your Obliviator squad to alter memories instead of leaving them blank. Muggles do not adjust well to lost time."

Nodding, Roy glanced over at her, his black eyes studying her brilliant auburn eyes before he offered a faint smile, "I'll find a way to propose the idea in the next meeting with the Presidency, Legislate, and Congress." He stood, hissing when he hit the top of his head and sent the light swinging wildly above him. "I think I'm going to sue Cooper for giving me this hell-hole for a make-shift office." He scowled, rubbing his head as he crawled out from behind his desk to stand beside Lisa. "Just because they're remodeling all the offices downstairs, doesn't give him the right to put me in _here_."

"You shouldn't complain, Sir. You could have gotten the bathroom like Mason Hughes," Hawking told him bluntly as she turned to leave. She stopped suddenly as Roy jumped in front of her. Lifting her brow, Lisa stared up at Roy's smug grin as he pulled the door open for her and motioned her through with a short bow and a gentlemanly, yet cocky, smile.

"That is true." Roy continued and ignored the look of mild embarrassment on the woman's face. "But you know what is worse than smelling urine all afternoon? Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Fuery have to work upstairs under the staircase in an old room that is used to pile potato peelings in before disposing of them several weeks later." He grinned silly.

Lisa only raised an eyebrow at his jovial expression.

Roy glanced over his shoulder quickly, then peeked down the hallway over her shoulder before he bent his head, leaning forward, "I'll see you tonight, right?" he whispered, his breathy request quivering with instilled childish hope.

The woman exhaled slowly and stared at the man gazing down at her far too cocky for his own good. She folded her arms and strengthened her stance while her auburn eyes drilled into his. "That depends on if you get your paperwork done or not, Sir." Lisa would be lying if she didn't admit she rather enjoyed teasing him with threats for not accomplishing his work.

Frowning, Mustang took a step closer, his hand pressing against the wall near her head while leaning closer to her, "Come on, Lisa, tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and we'll have three days to... do something with." his eyes glittered mischievously while a faint rise of his brow and quirk of his lips told her plainly what it was his vague idea of 'something' was.

Lisa frowned, though a soft blush did prickle across her cheeks. "Sir, you will be late for your interrogation with Elric, and I'll be late getting back to work. We'll talk about this later." She whispered low under her breath. But as he stared into the hauntingly dark eyes that tried to suck her soul into his, she grabbed a hold of her resolve once more before she gave in and narrowed her eyes dangerously, "So long as you get your paperwork done."

"Lisa!" Roy whined.

"Sir," Hawking whispered as she took a step closer to him, her eyes softening and her features mitigating into an ensnaring look that momentarily froze the man in front of her and caused his knees to grow weak. Unfolding her arms, a hand traveled up along the edge of his dress suit's buttons till she reached his collar and she lightly pulled his face closer towards hers, her lips parting with an alluring sigh and her eyes hooding covetously as she watched him catch his breath. "Just finish the damn paperwork, Roy." She breathed across his lips, her tempting eyes luring him closer to the point she nearly brushed their mouths together. "If you do, you'll never forget this holiday. If you don't," she paused, snapping fiery red and brown tinged eyes up to stare directly into his lust filled black orbs, "I'll know; and you'll never forget this holiday for an entirely _different_ reason."

Mustang's brow twitched upwards faintly and his tongue ran across the roof of his mouth like sandpaper against a brick. All he could manage was a nod. Roy was no longer the cocky, smug, and arrogant man who knew how to impress the ladies; he was suddenly kneeling in front of the goddess before him and begging her to allow him to be her slave.

Raising her brow before smirking faintly, Lisa tapped his chin once before she pushed his mouth shut with a smirk upon her own lips. Releasing his collar, Lisa easily slipped away with a simple duck under his arm. Turning, Lisa glanced over her shoulder at him, walking down the hall with a small sway to her hips and a slink to her steps.

Blinking dumbly, Roy followed her with his eyes and tried hard not to blink so as to not miss a single step while the confident and – in Roy's opinion – extremely sexy woman left him leaning against the wall like a puddle even long after she had rounded the corner and left the building. He turned around and mindlessly wandered back into his office, and closed the door. Crawling back around his desk and into his seat, Mustang stared at the pile of paperwork he needed to finish and his notes on Edward Elric's interrogation due to start in ten minutes.

Those thoughts of slinky steps and slim hips stumbled against the practical thoughts trying to focus on his work as his mind eye continually played Lisa walking away. Roy's thoughts wandered and he soon found himself shaking off the effects that lingered after meeting the woman. _'Maybe she's part Veela…'_ his considered while attempting to read the same sentence in his paperwork for the tenth time.

"Wow, Mason's right, I'm whipped." Roy shook his head in awe before he bent over his desk and began furiously writing away at his paperwork – he had an interrogation to get to in only four minutes.

-- -- --

Yes, so this is only the first 5 pages of the chapter I was originally going to post. And I'm dead serious; it was originally 49 pages long. So there IS more already written; I just need to figure out why I don't like the last half of it. Ed's interrogation is done, I just need to add in the detail and tidbits so it makes it all the more rich, but the ending makes my frown and all sad inside – it's the reason I've been taking so long. No matter how many times I re-write it, I can't get it the way I want (cries). But I'm hoping my muse will kick-start something in me. I want to get back to writing darn it!

Anyway, here's a little snippet. I know a lot of you were excited that Mustang would be involved, so I hope I lived up to your expectations. I had fun having Mustang rant while in his make-shift office. I'm not quite sure why I gave him such a crappy office, but it kinda fit at the time. In both the show and the manga, Mustang seemed like he always got the short end of the stick and shoved around to all the most horrible of places by the military. So it felt natural I guess.

Bleh, I hope I haven't disappointed any of you; I know it's short and not the update I was planning, but I have been keeping you all hanging for far too long. I know nothing happens in this lil' update, but at least it's moving on…. And you get a peek at Mustang and Lisa :)

Tell me what you think! And send me any ideas that might jump start the muse; any questions you might have about Al, or Harry, or even Envy and Voldemort's secret plans, or maybe perhaps something random like 'when are the twins going to blow something up?!' sometimes the most random things can cause a wave of creativity :) so send any ideas/questions/suggestions you have and let me know what you think so far! Reviews definitely are a starving author's bread and butter!

And thank you all for your support. Each person that reads this encourages me to try harder as a writer. Thank you for reading and believing in me; I've improved leaps and bounds because of you all. Thank you!

-Melissa the Damgel


	21. Up and At 'em

Fullmetal Alchemist

The Alchemic Wizard

By: Melissa the Damgel

Edited by: S J Smith

I don't own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I just like playing with them and shoving them into situations we know we'd never see them in –and also I like seeing Ed and Winry play. …you'll know what I mean later! It's all for fun and kicks so don't sue! I'm not rich! Really!

Ch. 19

--------

Up and At 'em

--------

"Up and at 'em, Eddy! You got a date with the Second Councilor!"

Bristling from his prone position atop his cot, Ed glared daggers at Hughes the moment the detective sauntered into the room with a beaming grin and a rather wicked looking black eye forming along his right cheek. Several armed men filed in behind the detective, but Ed wasn't paying attention to them, he was snarling at Mason because of that stupid grin. He was not in the mood for his sunshine and daisies attitude. He wanted to sulk in peace damnit! "Don't call me that! And I'm not talking to Colonel Jackass."

A laugh escaped Hughes as the man crossed his arms and smirked down at him, but in an instant he sobered and return a glare of his own. "Oh, you'll talk to him. Especially if you want to see your giiiiiiirlfriend," he drawled and immediately he was back to his old self, clasping his hands together next to his cheek as he moved down to pucker his lips in front of Ed's face.

Scowling even as he flushed scarlet, Ed lifted a hand and tried to shove the man's face away – but he failed miserably all he achieved was a weak pat to the cheek and a groan as his broken ribs protested the movement. "Bastard, making an injured guy move like this.

Hughes straightened, chuckling, "You're the one who agreed to Mustang's terms. Don't go defiling my name just because you were the idiot who made a deal with the devil."

Ed moaned, struggling to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the cot. "You could have warned me he was using me for political interest to gain the favor of the President." He smirked –he found it ironic that _that_ aspect of Roy Mustang hadn't changed in an alternate world what-so-ever; his ass-kissing was just as spectacular as in Amestris.

"Ready?" Hughes asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed down at Ed.

"No." Ed was quick to reply even as he stood with a grunt and wince before shuffling towards the door with his cuffed hands pressed to his ribs.

Two of the armed guards took a position on either side of Ed, while the other followed behind him. Hughes led the way, his back straight, shoulders square and his head held high. There were several hallways they passed through, and all the while a dull, rhythmic thrumming hummed above them with the weight of machinery causing the heavy lullaby.

"What is that sound anyway?" Ed finally asked, his eyes gazing up towards the ceiling.

Hughes glanced over his shoulder. "That's the instant potato factory above us."

Confusion etched itself into Edward's features as he was hustled along behind him. "What?"

Turning his head once more, a grin crawled over Hughes' face. "That noise is the machines for the instant potato factory."

Several long heartbeats hammered in Ed's head as he tried to process that. "So… the United Council of Magic is located…"

"-Under a potato factory, yes." Hughes finished for him, a large smile spreading over his face and belying the sadistic joy he was taking in seeing Edward becoming rather frazzled by this uncommon location.

"Why?" Ed finally managed to get out, thinking that American wizardry was decidedly strange.

"Oh, come on Ed, do you really think Muggles could have come up with something like 'just add water instant potatoes' without a little magical help?" Hughes snickered as they rounded another corner and waved his hand dismissively as though that was the funniest thing he had heard in at least a week. The hallway stopped abruptly in a dead end with 'Restricted Personnel' written on the frosted glass in old English calligraphy on the door's window. "Here we are." Hughes announced.

Inhaling slowly, Edward straightened up as much as his aching body was physically able to, and he stepped forward while one of the guards opened the door and motioned him inside.

Mustang lifted his black eyes, watching the young man enter the small, formerly white room that smelled of old rotten potatoes. Brown stains slithered down the walls and along the floor with crawling sweeps of the old vegetable residues seeping in from the ceiling above. A metal table sat in the middle of the room with a single chair placed centrally on the side facing Ed.

"Edward, please, take a seat." A fake smile spread over Mustang's face as he motioned towards the chair across from him. He waited casually behind the metal table with his back to the wall and a file in his left hand.

Pursing his lips, Edward stepped forward and tugged the chair away from the table, scraping the concrete floor with the metal feet. A shot of pain raced through his ribs from the tug and he bit back a yelp - taking a moment to collect himself before he gingerly sat upon the metal chair. Ed managed to keep the flush in his cheeks down from the weakness he had just exhibited. It was horrible enough that he had to stare at Mustang's ugly mug; he was not going to give the man teasing rights. The bastard would do it, he just knew it.

Leaning back lazily, Edward raised his head and stared at Mustang with an expression of pure boredom and annoyance. "So what do you want?"

"I must say, you are the most curious person I've ever had the chance to meet. Not since Congresswoman Vicki Blair, a witch who went insane after accidentally inhaling Caldron Cleaner, tortured then killed three muggle college students, have I been as confused and intrigued all in the same case," Roy explained, smiling brilliantly down at the young man.

Ed scowled before he turned his head and glared at the wall, shaking his head faintly in irritation.

A smile settled over Mustang's face and a light flickered within his dark eyes. Inhaling deeply, Roy felt the eagerness of his earlier days in politics course through his veins and energize his starving lust for conflict. "Shall we begin then?" He opened the file in his hands. "Edward Elric; that's your name, correct?"

Shifting in his seat, Ed nodded, scowling viciously at the wall just to the right of Mustang's face. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Do you need me to spell my name for you guys?"

Another flicker of intrigue crossed Mustang's face and he took a step forward, never once removed his dark eyes from Edward's. "No we don't. My men are more competent than that. I ask because the only Edward Elric we found on file was a boy from 1921 who died from a zeppelin's remains crashing over London."

Edward winced and glanced back to the man before he looked to the table in front of him. His shoulders twitched faintly at the memory of being pinned to the ground by one of the steel beams in the zeppelin's interior. That had been a painful experience – the dying part had hurt, too. He really didn't want to die a third time. A chuckle escaped him suddenly as he shook his head. He had technically died twice now. Who could boast about something like that?

"May I ask what you find so funny?" He threw the file down in front of Edward, his black eyes boring into the young man's amber ones as he waited.

"Oh, nothing, just remembering what London was like back then." Ed smirked and lifted his cuffed hands, the chains clinking together as he opened the file.

"If you aren't who you say you are, you could be charged with Identify Theft, and we don't take such a crime lightly in this country." Mustang narrowed his eyes and steeled his jaw.

Edward's eyes scanned the pages, reading over both the typed page and the hand written notes along the margins. "Hughes really does do a thorough job – but at the police station he told me he only found Hohenhiem's name in the records. Did he find something else all of a sudden?" Ed asked, tossing the file back towards Mustang with a lazy flick of his wrist.

Mustang lifted his chin subtly, staring down his nose at the younger man across the table from him. "Yes. The records on this boy were hard to find due simply to the fact he was just a war victim at age sixteen. There were so many deaths back then that few records of the casualties were ever documented correctly. If it wasn't for an old newspaper article that had taken the time to tell the sad story of one of Churchill's advisors' son having been killed, this name would have been erased for all time."

Shrugging, Ed wiggled his wrists in his cuffs, "I don't really care if my name goes down in history. I don't plan on sticking around here forever." The chains jingled loudly, swinging gaily from his shackles and clapping against the metal table several times.

"Stop that," Mustang ordered, his hand resting on the table. He leaned across it, trying to meet Edward's eyes. "So what about the girl? There is no file on her whatsoever. You, we at least can use the excuse of identity theft, but her?"

Ed frowned, golden eyes flashing as he looked up towards the man, "Look, what does this have to do with anything? Those are just names we were born with. If you want to ask me questions about the arrest then do so. Stop wasting my time." He snapped.

A smirk clawed at Mustang's face as he leaned closer towards the young man, towering over him like a shadowy boogeyman. "You're direct, I like that." He straightened up, nodding as his hands moved behind his back and clasping together lightly. "All right then. What magic did you use to create blocks in the middle of the road, to create weapons from a car door, and how did you create holes in the floor of a building?" He asked, moving around the table slowly as he leveled his gaze onto Edward's face. A triumphant smirk crossed Mustang's face as he watched the young man's jaw clench and his breathing deepen. Good. He was getting to him.

"We understand you can use wandless magic," he said suddenly, taking a seat upon the edge of the table just to the right of Edward, "even the Ministry of Magic in England confirms that. But what _I_ want to know is how you created what you did without saying a spell." Mustang leaned towards him, dark eyes hungry for the knowledge this boy possessed. "Our Magical Forensics Team tells me there was no magical residue anywhere on those unique formations you made."

Edward's frown deepened, his boredom gone. "I'm not going to be some weapon for you," he hissed.

"I'm not asking you to be. I'm just curious to know how you did it," Mustang stated, a narcissistic smile transforming his face.

"No." Ed grunted and turned his head completely away from the man. "Magic is enough in this world. You don't need more psychos like Voldemort getting a hold of my knowledge and twisting it to their sick desires."

Knowledge? 'This world'? Hmm, interesting. Mustang stood and circled to the other side of the table once more. He leaned against the wall with his hands pushing into his pockets casually. "What sort of knowledge is it? Old and ancient, or new and experimental?"

"Scientific and precise," Ed stated simply, raising a brow at Mustang and daring him to ask what that meant.

A smirk was all he received from the man. Mustang nodded, accepting the vague answer before he continued. "So tell me about Winry. Why were you so willing to tear a city apart to get back to her?"

"Because she was in danger. En… I mean, Perry, he told me he was going to kill her." Edward lifted his hands from his lap and dropped them loudly to the metal table. He stared down at the brown colored folder that rested several inches away from the tips of his fingers. "I had to get back," He muttered.

Mustang chuckled suddenly with a deep throaty rumble. "Hughes is right, you're in love." His dark eyes lit up as his body began to quiver with his suppressed laughter.

Edward stiffened and he glowered at the man, an icy growl escaping his chest. "So what?" His teeth gnashed as he slouched in his chair and grumbled to himself.

Pushing away from the wall, Roy laid his hands atop the cold metal of the table, leaning toward the young man in front of him. "Because that tells me you are young and impulsive, and it also tells me you are not the criminal the Ministry in the UK is making you out to be." He lowered his voice, "You care to explain why you stormed the Ministry of Magic and destroyed their headquarters, and then later also destroyed part of London and fought the Ministry agents sent to locate you?"

Amber eyes flickered with fire and stared directly into the inky blackness of Mustang's calm eyes with begrudging annoyance. He knew where the man was going with his questions and he hated Mustang all the more for seeing a weakness that was so clearly written upon him as though he had 'I'd do anything for Winry' tattooed on his forehead. Ed's stomach churned and his palms grew moist with that uncomfortable realization that he _was_ willing to do anything for Winry. How ironic he hadn't seen the pattern Mustang just explained to him till now.

"What are you trying to get at?" he finally spat, hating Mustang all the more the moment he began laughing.

Chuckling, Mustang shrugged and pushed away from the table, "Never mind," he told Ed and idly flipped through the folder. He paced while reading random entries throughout the manuscript, a little smirk upon his face.

"No, what is it?" Edward dared to ask, his shoulders once more going rigid despite the stiffness in his muscles and the crying pain in his ribs.

With an eerily pointed look, Mustang faced Ed, leaning his palm on the table. "I know what to use against you."

Blinking rapidly, Edward understood Mustang's words instantly, but the denial that rushed through his body like an icy wave swamped his thoughts just long enough for Roy to smile that sickeningly charming smile that said he was going to exploit Ed till he got what he wanted. The man seemed to loom over him and gain height the longer Ed's brain stayed on vacation.

"Now that you understand me, are you going to cooperate with me and tell me what your unique power is, or will I have to threaten you with Miss Rockbell's safety just as Perry did earlier?" Roy drawled, planting his other hand firmly upon the table and solidified his strong shoulders, readying them for the slightest hint of movement.

Edward shook his head and gasped loudly. His muscles twitched and Edward jumped to his feet, a strangled shout rushing from his throat as he clapped his hands together and slapped them to the tabletop and pushed against the metal, causing it to flow like water within his fingers.

Roy shouted and stumbling backwards and instantly found himself pinned to the wall with his hands locked at his waist. Black eyes widened as he watched Edward grit his teeth, practically snarling at him for the insinuation. A hiss of pain snorted through his nose as he stumbled backwards, never once breaking eye contact.

Ed's body trembled as though heated liquid metal fresh from a fiery forge flowed through his veins. He didn't register the pain in his broken left arm, or the remaining stitches he had torn in his leg from his violent rush. Edward felt his nails dig into his palm and the rush of feeling his fingernails cut open his own skin pulled his temper back just enough to keep him from shouting.

The door behind him flew open and slammed into the wall, cracking the plaster and letting more of the rotten smell of potatoes drift into the small room. "I'll tell you this once, Mustang, don't threaten Winry. You think what you saw in Chicago was all I had? Hardly. If I wanted to, I could level this place with a clap of my hands. Use Winry like that against me again, and those false charges the Ministry of Magic dumped on me will suddenly be reality." Edward snarled and stood perfectly still while allowing the guards to grab onto his elbows to hold him still without a fight.

"Councilor Mustang, are you hurt?" one of the men who held Edward's left elbow asked sharply.

Mustang resisted the urge to glare before he nodded. "I am fine. Let him go and leave us. I'll call for you if I need you." He sounded as though he wasn't currently held captive against a wall by a warped metal table.

The three men glanced to one another and hesitated, eyeing Mustang doubtfully.

"Are you sure you don't want us to call Agent Norris? Chuck said he'd be more than happy to apparate in and straighten the kid out." The blonde guy said, apprehension clearly written on his face.

The shorter dark haired man with glasses – which Edward did a double-take on and realized he looked like Kain – perked up at the mention of his associates name. "Yeah! You know how he loves interrogations."

Raising a brow slowly, Mustang waited one more minute before threatening the guards with termination if they did not leave. "Besides, Chuck's roundhouse kicks outside of the field – not in my office building." He grumbled, watching his men shuffle out and closing the door behind them – yet Hughes stayed where he was, leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms folded over his chest.

Ignoring Hughes, Roy turned his black eyes to the still glaring Edward. "Tell me how you did this." He ordered, no longer going to play Mr. Nice Guy.

Bitter laughter escaped Ed's throat and shook his aching body. "Mustang, you continue to amaze me. Even when you're helpless you still try to stay in command." He limped towards Roy slowly, wincing as he put pressure onto his leg with his newly reopened wounds – he already felt the blood trickling down his calf and being absorbed into his sock and shoe.

Golden eyes leveled on Mustang's when he only had a few steps left to go. His right hand reached out to touch the metal table wrapped around the older man's middle and he leaned in close, the fire within his belly once more flared to life and burned brightly through his eyes and ridged face, "I'll tell you how I did this, if I can see Winry." Ed hissed, a sardonic smile touching his lips. "We both understand each other now, don't we? Winry is the bargaining chip for both of us. Through her, we both get what we want." Clapping his hands once more with a clattering of the chains around his wrists, Edward reformed the table and released Mustang before he grunted in pain and limped back to his chair to take a seat.

Straightening his dress robes, Roy glared black daggers at the younger man as he curled his fingers into fists. "All right, I'll agree to that." Mustang moved away from the wall and folded his arms.

He was so nonchalant with the situation, Edward couldn't help but raise a brow at him. When he didn't move, Ed sighed loudly in annoyance, "Well?"

Mustang smirked, his own brow rising slowly. "First you tell me what it is you use."

Ed frowned. "I want to see Winry first."

A soft chuckle escaped Mustang's lips and his black eyes twinkled in amusement as he shook his head. "I can be a very patient man, Edward. I can wait here all day. The question is, are you as patient?"

Scowling as well as wincing, Ed knew he wasn't. He'd sooner blast his way out of here with a quick clap than sit here and stare at his mug all day. With a growl, Ed shifted in his seat and leaned forward slightly, "All right, all right." He grumbled and narrowed his eyes at Mustang as he straightened in his chair. "You swear I can see Winry?"

Lifting a hand and holding up two fingers pressed together, Mustang placed his other hand over his heart, "Scout's honor."

"Whatever… okay, look, I'm using alchemy." Ed stated simply.

"Alchemy?" Roy asked, his face twisting up slightly as he tried to figure that one out. Alchemy was an old art form that was used more for eternal life and science experiments than magic. How could a science do that without a starting catalyst substance? A bomb wouldn't be a bomb without the chemicals in its core to activate it, so how could a clap from his hands be just as destructive as a bomb?

Ed tapped his foot and glared at Mustang, waiting for a few silent minutes before he sighed loudly once more and shifted in his chair, "Yeah so, that's the big secret. Can we go now?"

Mustang bowed his head slightly as though giving into his demands before he stepped around the table and moved passed Edward to the door, his hand resting upon the door handle before he turned to look at Hughes. "First, change his restraints to something that won't allow him to clap his hands together."

Hughes nodded in agreement as well as understanding. Glancing over at the young man, Hughes motioned with his chin towards Ed and looked back to his superior with a slow raise of his brow, "And the girl?"

A grin twisted Roy's face, "Let him _see_ her. I wouldn't want to break my promise, now would I? I'll be waiting by the girl's cell," He said briskly, opening the door to step out.

Sighing, Hughes looked to the young man whose head suddenly bowed down to his chest, his shoulders going slack. Hughes opened the door and quietly asked one of the guards to come inside and create a stockade style of restraint for the prisoner's hands. Turning back to the room, Hughes wandered over to Ed, one guard entering with his wand drawn. Hughes folded his arms once more over his chest, his brow rose slowly with disapproval clearly written upon his face. "You shouldn't have used her like that."

Edward's frown deepened and he bobbed his head in agreement, "I have to know for sure, though." he whispered, staring down at his cuffs listlessly before the guard lifted the chair and quietly began to chant a spell to transfigure them. "I need to know she's okay."

"She is." Hughes stated while taking a step back to lean against the wall. "Can't you just take our word for it?"

Edward lifted his eyes and glared at the man, no amusement written anywhere upon his face. "No. If the British Ministry has spies moving in their ranks, I can't trust your Ministry either."

Hughes shrugged. Once Edward's typical police handcuffs had been transfigured, Hughes moved closer to inspect the guard's work and nodding in approval. "Good work." He agreed – the new stockade-esque restraint locked Edward securely, though still compensated for the cast on his arm. There was no way he would be able to slip free and there was no room for clapping, for his hands were about a foot apart.

Eying Hughes uncertainly, Ed raised a brow, "Why didn't you just do that?"

"Because I'm a _squib_." Hughes explained simply, his hands resting on his hips as he took a step back.

Wrinkling his nose, and grunting, Ed looked back to the new set of cuffs and shifted against the bonds. The cold metal was quickly heating to his body temperature, but it was uncomfortable. The metal kept his hands from touching and it was bulky and dug into his arms. "Is this really necessary?" Ed dared to ask, glancing up at Hughes with a withering look upon his face.

Hughes nodded and grinned satisfactorily down at his prisoner. "Yes it is, Edward. You attacked the Councilor, after all. Ready to see your girlfriend now?"

A blush exploded over Edward's face like blossoming red rose buds and he stumbled over his words, "She –she isn't my friend… I mean, my girlfriend. She isn't!" he snapped, his eyes darting back and forth across the room – anything to keep from making eye contact. "She's not…" He fumbled with his words.

Hughes just laughed and took Ed's elbow, easing him up out of his chair and leading him through the door. "Yeah right, and I'm secretly gay." He shook his head with a roll of his eyes at Edward's weak denial. "You want to see her or not?" He raised an eyebrow at the young man.

Ed grumbled and managed a nod.

The men walked down the hall quickly, passing multiple stairwells, elevators, and doorways that led down entirely new sections of the compound. The more Ed saw as he limped along, the more he wondered. Turning to Hughes, Ed snorted faintly, "Why a potato factory?"

"Excuse me?" Hughes turned his head at the question, his brows knitted together and a skeptical look beginning to creep over his features.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Why a potato factory? Of all the places the United Council could have chosen, they chose a place with vegetable residue permanently crawling down the walls, noisy and probably with broken machines thumping over head, and with a rotting, moldy, and consistently wonky smell in the air. Why here?"

Chuckling, Hughes sighed in amusement and led Ed around a corner, leading him back to the holding cells. "Well, about four hundred years ago, U.S. Minister McHill decided that the wizarding community in the United States needed a permanent place to conduct business. This was right after the muggles had won their independence from England –and they inadvertently won the wizarding communities freedom from the Ministry of Magic as well. At the time, we thought we would set up our own Ministry, but McHill, a Minister himself, offered a different proposal and gave us the question of running our community as a democracy just as the muggles had decided. The offer was debated over and it ultimately won, and then to further establish ourselves within muggle society without revealing our magical side, we built this factory. It wasn't always a potato plant, it used to be a brewery, a mail-order tailor shop, a gun assembly plant, and at one time it was even an Underground Railroad refugee camp during the Civil War."

Edward blinked slowly up at Hughes, his jaw slack and his eyes half lidded. "You almost put me to sleep, Hughes."

The man shot a glare at Edward, his fingers tightening upon the younger man's arm, "You were the one who asked."

"I just wanted to know _why_ a potato factory." Ed moaned. "I didn't want to know your history."

Hughes tugged Ed down the hall a step faster. "Fine, the short answer? We wanted to conduct business within the muggle world as well as have a secure location to conduct government affairs without drawing attention to our constantly moving activity."

"There, was that so hard?" Ed drawled, mocking the man.

Shaking his head and muttering something about the younger generation's growing disrespect for authority figures, Hughes gratefully had the machinery above their heads to drown his words down to nothing more than an occasional breathy sigh.

"We're almost there." Hughes announced gruffly.

Ed nodded, but his amber eyes slowly roamed the area and a frown fell over his face, "This is the way we came."

"Yes it is." Hughes agreed without hesitation.

Glancing up at the man, Edward studied the side of his face and noted the way his jaw and neck were tight and strained. He followed as quickly as his aching body allowed while his mind reeled with thoughts and possibilities. "You promised to let me see Winry."

"And you will. She's just down here." He announced and stopped suddenly, gently tugging Edward in front of him to look through the window and into the cell.

Winry sat on her bed, her arms folded over her stomach and her head tilted back against the wall. Her expression was a mixture of awe and reservation as her eyes followed something across the room from her. Winry frowned at that something that had stopped at the foot of her bed and she opened her mouth, speaking quickly with a vehement shake of her head.

Stepping closer with a quick shrug of his arm to force Hughes' hand away, Ed moved closer to the window and gazed inside. Mustang was inside talking to her, that smug smile resting upon his face as he waved his hand congenially as he spoke. Rolling his eyes, Ed turned, "Well, you going to open the door?" he asked, raising a brow as he stepped aside, waiting.

Hughes frowned, staring directly at Ed for a moment before he sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment as he reached out, once again taking Edward's elbow. "As the Second Councilor to the President of the United Council of Magic has ordered, you have _seen_ Miss Winry." Hughes said firmly as he managed to turn Edward around. He nodded to the two guards by the door before averting his eyes sadly. "I'm sorry, Edward." He whispered.

Ed took only two seconds to process the situation – between Hughes' apology and the men approaching him, he knew he had been screwed over. He let a snarl jump from his lips and he took a quick step back. "That bastard…"

"Please, return Mr. Elric to his cell." Hughes stated, trying to keep his own anger out of his voice.

The guards reached for him, one snatched up his elbow and Edward jerked his arm away from him. He spun on his heel suddenly and kicked his injured leg out, catching the second guard in the gut. He elbowed the first guard in his enormous belly then shoved him away, successfully winding both men. He leapt at the door once his way was clear and he struggled with the doorknob, trying to jerk the door open, but it was locked tight and the keys nowhere in sight.

Lifting his bound wrists, he banged a hand against the door as he stared through the window, "Winry!"

Blinking from her place on her bed, Winry sat up quickly and jumped to her feet, blue eyes staring at him in surprise and relief, "Edward?" She called, her voice muffled through the door. She rushed to the door and tried the doorknob – and when it didn't work for her, she pressed her fingertips to the window just as Ed was roughly grabbed and jerked from the window. "Ed!" She shouted, pounding a fist to the window.

Growling and clenching his teeth, Ed struggled against their hands. His battered body was so weak, it was pointless to put up a fight – but she was right there! She was so close…

Stepping back quickly, Ed stomped down on one of the guard's feet and shoved against him, causing the man to fall backwards with his foot trapped under his. The man's head collided with the wall and he slid along the wall, dazed and in pain.

Twisting sharply to the side and leaving his arm in the grasp of the other guard, Ed moved to his side, his back to the man's shoulder blade before he wrenched the guard's arm backwards towards him and he bent forward and flipped the man clean off the ground and over his head. The guard flew through the air, his arm sliding free of Ed's before he landed heavily on the ground.

Hughes frowned as he watched Edward, his hand already pressed to the wall where a button lay. Lights bounced along the walls and a magical voice echoed through the halls.

'_Disturbance in corridor D-17, assistance required. Disturbance in corridor D-17, assistance required.' _It announced over and over in a sickly pleasant voice.

Limping towards the door, Ed shot daggers with his eyes at Hughes. Mason on the other hand lifted a hand to adjust his glasses before he took a step in front of Edward, ignoring the pounding and shouting on the other side of the door.

Edward caught a glimpse of Winry shouting at someone in the room with her. Her eyes were stony and he could just imagine her voice thick with distaste. Winry turned her face away from the man as she pursed her lips with absolute frustration written across her features. Mustang appeared suddenly on the other side of the pane with a hand motioning in the air smoothly to the side of him as he attempted to calm her in that composed demeanor of his.

"Hughes, move. That bastard swore he'd let me see her."

"I'm not happy about this situation either, Edward, but I have to follow orders. Either step down and return with me to your cell or I'll have to order the security team to dissuade you with force." Mason's hand fell away from his glasses and his gaze settled squarely on the young man before him, clearly stating he wasn't joking.

Mouth twisting in a sneer, Ed shook his head and limped towards Hughes. Ed lifted his locked wrists before him and curled them into fists as he readied himself. "I've never been very good at letting things go. Either move and let me _in_ to see Winry or-"

More men swarmed around the corner before Edward could finish his threat. The guard in the lead drew his wand with a flourish and shouted, a red light flying at him at breakneck speed.

Ed didn't have time to dodge the attack, let alone the strength to avoid it. The spell slammed into his shoulder and sent him flipping sideways head over heels before. Edward landed hard on his arm and he heard a loud 'Pop!' issue forth from his body. Crying out in pain, he curled in on himself, reaching for his arm before he lay still, his face contorted against this new affront to his body.

Life sucked sometimes.

"Agent Breda, you and your men restrain the prisoner. Havoc, get a healer down here to set that shoulder," Hughes shouted, tossing a hand out at his side to point down the hall where Havoc would find the healer.

"Yes Sir," Havoc drawled and lazily turned, wandering down the hall to retrieve the healer.

Ed watched the men surrounding him with blank eyes. His mind recognized the faces, but the pain accosting his already injured body prevented him from gawking as he might have done in the past. Red, hot pokers began to prickle at his shoulder and he winced, grinding his teeth together. He wasn't going to show them anything except his anger.

Several of the guards snatched Ed up, one of whom was this world's Breda. Struggling against the guards' grips, Edward tugged at his captured arm and he threw a foot out to kick away another man as he approached but a heavy fist smashed into his jaw, splitting his lip open and throwing his head to the side.

"Careful! Just get him back to his cell." Hughes shouted, eyes narrowing at the man who had punched Ed. Turning sharply to watch two other men, Hughes motioned them to the cell, ordering them to watch Mustang and the girl within.

Winry was staring out at Edward in horror. Turning on Mustang with all the rage of a she-lion, Winry clenched her jaw and her blue eyes widened as she stalked towards him – very much in the same manner she stormed over to Edward whenever she had found out he had destroyed her masterpieces in the past. She said something to Mustang and it was one of the few occasions Edward wished he could read lips

But Edward was quickly dragged away to his cell next to Winry's room. He saw the young woman shake her head violently, her voice rising threateningly as she demanded to be let out.

It was a shame he couldn't stay and watch. Watching Winry yell at someone else for a change would have been so entertaining!

A solid and strong right hook suddenly plowed into Mustang's face. The man spun around with the force of her blow, doing a pirouette turn and revealing to those on the other side of the window that she had broken his nose in what looked like an explosion across his face before he dropped out of sight from the window.

Winry didn't hold back anything. She turned on him, bellowing down at him with clenched fists and face contorting in that frustrated and desperate manner Edward was all too familiar with whenever she _told_ him what to do. Suggestions did not exist within Winry when she was in this state – and Ed swore he saw her body jerk in what appeared to be a violent kick being delivered to Mustang's prone body.

"Councilman Mustang!" A small man with black rimmed glasses and a puppy-like face shouted and fumbled with the keys to get into Winry's cell.

"…evil, self centered, lying, manipulative son-of-a-" Winry's voice carried out into the hallway before the door slammed shut behind two guards who rushed in to drag Winry away from Mustang.

A smile managed to break out over Ed's face and a chuckle escaped him as he was manhandled into his cell, eyes drooping the moment weariness overcame him. "Tha's m' girl…" he mumbled before blacking out. At least it was a happy thought he was passing out too and not the excruciating pain of a dislocated shoulder and a new split in his lip.

---------- ----------

Al stared out through the cracks in the boarded up window across the room from his seat upon the foot of the bed. His knees hugged close to his chest and his head bowed forward as he watched the snow slowly fall towards the earth. It had snowed again last night, and the wind had found its way into the drafty house and increased the chill that seemed to forever permeate the wobbly construction.

For once, his mind was blank and Al whittled the hours away doing nothing, just staring at the window and the slowly dropping flakes of snow. He vaguely remembered thinking that the November day was cold yet pretty with the twisting dances of the snow, but that was all, and it must have been hours ago.

Harry stood just outside of the door, not yet daring to enter as he watched the boy hug himself and stare at nothing. His stomach jerked within his belly and his fingers curled into a fist, but he didn't yet step forward. He couldn't help being mad at the boy, though he wasn't sure why he was mad at him. Was it just because he had the freedom to brood unlike himself? Though Hermione and Ron would argue that he had been doing plenty of that since the end of school last year and all of this year – it seemed unfair that he had to go about his normal schedule while Al had a suddenly endless amount of time to wallow in his depression.

Jerking his head away from the site of the seemingly soulless body sitting on the bed, Harry's nose and lip twitched as he squeezed his eyes shut. Why should Al be sad? Ed wasn't dead! His friend wasn't dead. He hadn't witnessed the return of the most feared evil the wizarding world had ever known.

"You know Harry, I can't feel them anymore." Al spoke, startling Harry out of his anger.

Looking back to the boy on the bed, Harry realized just how young Al looked curled up the way he was. He was only three years younger than himself, but the childishness about Al finally hit him. Despite Al's innocent nature and his superior maturity for his age, he was still just a boy.

'_So what? At his age I had momentarily weakened Voldemort's soul and killed a basilisk. He should be able to handle being away from his family for awhile.'_

Al continued to stare through the cracks of the rotten wood that was boarded over the windows, his eyes catching the faint glimmer of another snowflake as it floated past. "I don't really remember what happened six years ago after Ed got my body back. But I hear stories. I hear things about how brave Ed was, how he fought against homunculi, bad men, freed villages from tyrannical men who had enslaved the towns they were supposed to be taking care of, and how he became known as the 'Alchemist of the People'." He paused and took a deep breath, letting it out slightly through his nose as a shiver ran down his spine from the cold air.

"Th-then I hear other things… about how Ed took care of me. How he made it his life's mission to fix my body." Al stopped, his brows knitting together suddenly in the first sign of true emotion he had shown in hours. "And I heard things about how he nearly died a hundred times fighting in battles that weren't even his, but fighting because he knew it was the right thing to do… and then watching friends die in the end. Yet, he never gave up trying to find the philosopher's stone… all because he made a promise to me." He sighed and shook his head faintly whispering under his breath, "All because he made some stupid promise to me…"

Harry held his breath, watching the tear slide down Al's cheek and then down along his jaw only to disappear into the fabric of his shirt. Lifting his green eyes, he studied the side of Al's face – his eyes in particular – and was somewhat unsure as to what the boy was talking about.

"The point is, I hear all that, and I feel so weak and useless sitting here waiting for him to come back. I know Ed wouldn't be sitting here. He would already be out there looking for me." Al gripped at his pant leg and tugged on it harshly, his face twitching and slowly knitting together in despair, "and I can't feel him anymore. I've always been able to sort of feel him, even when he was here in this world and I was back in our world. I could always just sort of tell he was alive. Winry believed me, but everyone else thought it was just blind hope and that I was spouting nonsense." Al bowed his head, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold in the sudden rage that bubbled near the top and the tears that forced their way down his cheeks. "So what will happen to me if he's dead? And Winry? What will happen to her? I don't think I can stay here without one of them. I worked so hard to try and find Brother again, and here I am, without him again."

Al sighed and looked away and the room instantly filled with silence as thick as pudding. The child on the bed hugged his legs tighter for a heartbeat, while the teen in the doorway watched on, having no idea what to say.

Harry's fist tightened suddenly and his brows curled together as he once again felt that anger that had been boiling within his gut since last year fill him once again roll over him and becoming a bubbling substance that jabbed at his control. "At least you knew him." Harry snapped, his green eyes turning away to stare at the gap in the window.

Turning slightly, Al's brows knitted together before a hint of annoyance filled his features, "Don't play the pity card on me, Harry. Just because I knew my mom longer than you, doesn't mean that I can't feel this way about having my brother disappear. If Ron or Hermione-"

Harry scowled at him and took a few jerky steps into the room, "Come off it Al. If Ron or Hermione did disappear, yeah, I would go looking for them and I wouldn't stop till I did. But you're whining and moaning all because you can't do anything to get your brother back."

"And you're whining and moaning because you can't bring Cedric back! Well guess what, death is final and you should live with it. He was only a small part of the entire world, and life will continue even without him." Al shot back with his eyes narrowing at him in return.

All movement stopped momentarily as Harry started at Al, his face twisted in a mixture of anger and confusion, and perhaps with even a glimmer of wanting to just brake down and cry hiding behind his eyes. A sudden gust of wind broke their trance and the boys looked away from the other.

"Harry…"

"Just shut up." Harry mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Sighing, Al turned his eyes away and stared at the rough fabric of the cloak he had wrapped about his shoulders. "How's the DA lesson's going?" He whispered.

Harry shrugged and rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Fine." He mumbled.

Al nodded and shifted to rest his chin on his arms. "I wish I could go."

"It's too dangerous." Harry whispered.

"I know." Al grunted as though that were obvious. "Just saying…" He mumbled. The silence returned to the rickety old house and the atmosphere once more was thick with discomfort despite the thinness the cold made the air.

Harry turned away suddenly but stopped, peeking back shyly at Al as he held out a brown paper bag in his left hand that he had forgotten he had been clutching. "I… I brought you some lunch. Hermione got it together for you. She said a growing boy needs more than just rationed candy and leftovers." Harry looked down at his feet before he shuffled forward and set the bag down on the bed.

Shrugging his shoulders, Al peeked at him in a rather shy manner, "Thanks. Tell Hermione it was nice of her to do that." He whispered.

Turning, Harry quietly walked back to the door and hesitated a moment, his hand resting upon the doorjamb. He wanted so badly to yell at Al, but he bit his tongue and concluded it would be better to just leave and tell Hermione and Ron about this.

"Hey, Harry, I'm sorry – about what I said. I know death is hard. That's why Brother and I did what we did when we were kids to try and bring mom back. But what I said was also true. Even though we all miss him, he was just a small part of the bigger meaning. 'One is all and all is one.' He still played a role in the shaping of this world, but he was just a small part and his missing presence is felt, yet, him being gone doesn't stop the sun from rising and setting everyday." Al sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging a bit further. "Brother and I had to learn that from Sensei, and even though she explained that nothing could be brought back once dead, we still ignored her lesson and we tried to bring mother back to life – and look where it got us." Al smiled weakly, his eyes sad and melancholy, "How funny. If we had paid attention and not done it, then we might be at home right now with Winry, sitting on the front porch talking." Al whispered, his eyes flickering as he kept the tears from falling. He just wanted to go home and be with his family.

Turning his eyes away from the shaking boy, Harry sighed heavily and stared up at the rotting ceiling above his head. Hermione had reinforced it with spells to keep the quickly worsening weather at bay so Al could at least have a dry place to sleep. "Al, it's hard to try and focus on other people's problems when I'm angry all the time. It's like I can't control myself and feel… anything… for anyone else's problems. I feel like compared to what I went through last year, having Ed gone is nothing. I don't understand why you have to be so upset about it. Until we know if he really is… dead… I can't see why you can't just keep up hope and be happy you don't have to go back to classes come Monday morning."

A snort jumped from Al's throat and the boy peeked over at Harry. "That's what you think I'd be happy about? Getting out of classes for a few weeks?"

With a tentative smile crept over his face, Harry shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Well, Ron thinks it's absolutely brilliant and won't stop complaining about why he couldn't get out of classes for awhile. Hermione is worried you'll fall behind and has started collecting make-up work for you to do so you can stay caught up." He lowered his eyes for a moment then peeked back up at the boy who was smiling sadly down at the threadbare blanket he sat upon.

"Well, it'll give me something to do, won't it?" A weak chuckle escaped his lips but quickly died as it hit the cold air of the desolate room.

The boys went silent, one staring at nothing in particular while the other shuffled his feet and dug his hands further into his pockets.

"Well…" Harry started, the heaviness of their earlier argument still hung in the air like an unwanted perfume. It was clawing at his throat and making it hard to breath as his chest constricted and his stomach flipped.

"You should get back before Umbridge gets suspicious." Al mumbled into his knees, a sigh rushing from his lungs and leaving his shoulders limp.

Harry nodded slightly but frowned deeply, looking down at the floor, "But what will you do?"

Turning his head, Al smiled that bright yet weak smile that he had adopted over the last few weeks. "Don't worry about me. I've got more moping to do. And… and maybe think of a way to find Ed." He went silent as he ran the thoughts over in his head, his intriguing hazel and silver eyes flickering with plans, "And maybe ask Dumbledore for help." He whispered.

Harry's jaw slackened even as his brows lifted high upon his forehead. "So you think that's smart? I mean, I trust him, but..."

A shrug was all he got in reply before Al sat up straight and inhaled deeply and gazed towards the boarded up window once more, "Don't worry about me Harry. I'll be fine. I guess… if I waited this long to find Ed, I can wait a little bit longer."

Guilt rushed through Harry and brought a frown to his face. It just felt wrong to leave him here all of a sudden. He knew it was the safest place for him, what with Umbridge hunting for him and interrogating students, but Al really was just a boy who wanted his older brother. He felt bad for saying what he had earlier despite the fact he was still annoyed with him. Shuffling backwards a bit, Harry nodded and turned slightly in preparation to leave. "Well, if you need us, you know where we'll be. The password changed to 'Mandrakes' last night, just so you know."

Alphonse smiled softly and it was the first true smile he had offered anyone since he had fled out to this building only a few days ago. "Harry, I really will be okay. Being alone doesn't bother me, it's not knowing where Ed and Winry are that scares me more."

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say in this type of situation. If Hermione was here she would know what to do for him – she probably would even know how to comfort him and would have gotten a real smile to grace his face. All he did was upset him more. Grunting softly in a farewell, Harry turned, making his way out of the damp and cold room.

"Thanks, Harry." Al whispered.

Pausing in his tracks, Harry turned and stared at the boy sitting on the bed across from him. "For what?" He questioned, his face contorting into confusion.

Turning his head and smiling faintly, Al's eyes finally shone with a light that wasn't glazed over with sadness, "For reminding me of a few things."

Nodding his head, though still thoroughly confused, Harry turned and walked back out into the hall and down the stairs, his hand pulling his invisibility cloak out of his pocket. "What did I do?" he frowned as he asked himself. Pondering Alphonse's words as he threw his cloak back over his shoulders, Harry dropped down through the trapdoor to head back to school with their conversation heavy in his thoughts.

---------- ----------

Grinding rust against old iron was the first indication Edward's space was about to be invaded. The next indication was the silly, lopsided grin Mason Hughes offered as he skipped into the room with a tray in one hand and his other hand lifted above his head in a greeting. "Mornin' Ed! Nice seeing you awake and still breathing."

Ed closed his eyes instead of attempting to snort at the man's pestering of him. "Shut up." Edward whispered with a wince and a twitch of his fingers as he tried to keep his body from moving. His ribs felt like they were about to explode through his chest. It was a very unpleasant feeling.

Hughes laughed jovially and waved his words away as though he were simply waving away a pesky fly. "Don't be that way, Eddy!"

"Don't call me Eddy." Ed growled through his teeth.

A momentary pout splashed over the man's angular face. Hughes pushed his lower lip out and forced it to begin trembling. "Awe, but I came here on my day off to bring you some of the left-overs that my lovely wife made!" Hughes whined, holding the tray up to indicate the plate of various and colorful foods ranging from slices of turkey to yams. "She slaved for hours in the kitchen," he explained with a glimmering look of adoration upon his face. "She put her all her love and her soul into this cooking! She insisted that I bring it to you so you could join us in the feast we had today." Hughes explained with a warm smile curling over his lips. "So I came to bring you your Thanksgiving Feast; as well as pictures of my adorable darling! Isn't she cute?" He gushed, shoving a picture of his daughter into Edward's face.

Ed smiled weakly, issuing a nervous laugh before he turned his head, rolling his eyes and mumbling something about him never being able to escape _that _form of torture not matter what dimension he was in. Then something occurred to Ed. What _was_ going on to have most of the staff gone for the day, and the ones that did remain, grumbled about missing their turkey. "What's the occasion?" Ed asked, turning his head to stare up at the man and raise a brow at the man as Hughes set the tray down on the table by his cot with a faint chink.

"Thanksgiving!" He explained with a squeal to his voice. "It's the one time a year the American's celebrate manipulating the Indians into helping them before we took their land and drove them off to pastures less suited to their cultural upbringing." Hughes stated all in one breathe as he pulled a picture frame from his back pocket and set the picture of his daughter on Edward's small table.

Edward stared at the man towering above him and felt something twitch near his right eye. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yes," Hughes laughed, "of course I was. That's not the reason we celebrate. It's a day to stop and think about what you have." Hughes leveled his eyes upon Edward's golden eyes and tilted his head. "I thought you could use something more than just instant potatoes for a meal."

A frown grew over his face and he sighed, looking up towards the ceiling, "Yeah." His eyes roamed the cracks in the concrete ceiling before he dared to look back to Mason, "Thanks." Ed mumbled, trying to not feel awkward.

Hughes chuckled and folded his arms over his chest as he studied the younger man's face. "You're welcome. I just dropped off a meal to Winry, so don't worry about her." Mason explained, taking a step forward with his thumbs looping onto his pockets lazily. Do you need help sitting up, or do you want me to get your girlfriend so she can spoon feed you your meal?" he asked as innocently as possible though the glimmer in his eye was sadistic and mischievous.

Edward took a moment to run those words through his mind and develop a visual before his face turned scarlet and he began to struggle to sit up. "I can… gah!" He groaned in pain, but he pushed through it and sat up. "I can do it myself!" Ed nearly shouted.

Laughter fell past Hughes' lips like a bubbling fountain that shook his shoulders and made his eyes shine in pure delight. He wasn't going to let Ed live down his almost instantaneous embarrassment of having someone know he liked Winry. "You should have let her. She could have nursed you back to health. You played doctor as a kid, right? Well, it would just be a grown up version of doctor!" Hughes eyes sparkled with mirth, and even a hint of naughtiness as his teasing increased.

His lips parted and Edward's inner eye ran back in time to twelve years ago when he really did play doctor with Winry and she had kissed his cheek and told him to get better so they could play soon before she smiled sweetly and ran out of his room, and his face once more, and then felt that color spread in a warm rush that flooded down his neck and up into his ears. "W-whatever," he grunted resentfully, "Just… just get the hell out." He stuttered, narrowing his eyes while reaching out to the tray to tug it weakly towards him and onto his lap before he began shoveling food into his mouth to try and cover his embarrassment.

Hughes just laughed once more. Ed was more entertaining that t.v! "All right, I'll leave now. But just so you know, Winry is doing fine, Happy Thanksgiving, and don't forget to turn over your plate when you're done." He saluted to a confounded Ed mockingly before he sauntered out of the room, waving his hand lazily at a guard and the door was once more shut and locked tight.

Frowning once Hughes left, Ed stared down at the food the man had brought. He chewed the cranberries, yams, potatoes, peas, carrots, fruit salad, sweet potatoes, his marshmallow or two, and his turkey with a tasteless tongue. His thoughts lingered on the unexpected arrival of the man, his food, and then the teasing.

Ed's cheeks colored lightly as his thoughts once more stumbled over the idea of Winry playing doctor. It was such a silly thing to get embarrassed over; she technically had been his doctor for the past five or six years – what with his automail and so on. But… doctor? A real doctor? It suited her. She was certainly attentive and caring enough for that sort of job. He winced slightly as a sudden vision of Winry forcing some new treatment on a patient even as they attempted to tell her no flashed through his head and he smiled nervously. "No… I think Automail mechanic is enough." He concluded and finished his meal.

Setting his tray aside then groaning as he flopped back down onto his cot with a yelp of pain, Edward whimpered and closed his eyes. "This is going to be a long night…" He whined.

It only took a minute before Edward turned and eyed the tray next to his cot and stared at the empty plate, wondering what Hughes meant by that. Groaning, Ed hauled his hands from his stomach and shifted against his cot before he painfully reached out for the tray and turned the plate over. Edward's eyes landed on the small, flat, and square metallic case attached to the bottom of the plate. A smile slowly crawled upwards along Ed's face. "Maybe it won't be such a long night after all." He whispered to himself as he palmed the case tightly.

---------- ----------

"Have you seen him at all?" Hermione asked as she whispered from across the table in study hall. She glanced over her shoulder towards Professor Snape – who was in charge of this particular study session today – before she looked back to Harry who's glare only deepened as he frowned down at his book.

"No." He grunted and continued to pretend to read his book.

Ron chewed on the end of his quill, leaning forward over his work as a cat might atop his owner's belongings. "Well, no one's seen him for almost a week. An' from what Fred and George tell me, only ten people in school have a black cat like the one we saw, but none of them have purple eyes." He gazed off over Hermione's shoulder, looking as though he were reciting all this from memory and wasn't truly part of this world at the moment.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at Ron's expression before she bent over her work once more and continued to scribble at her work – she only had a few inches left. "What I don't understand is why Dumbledore would leave the school at a time like this."

"He abandoned us." Harry ground out through his teeth. His knuckles turned white as he gripped his quill tighter, digging the point into his parchment and cutting a small hole through it. "He's off doing something else without telling me what it is… again. He doesn't care." He snarled poisonously.

Stopping her writing to look up at Harry, Hermione brought her brows together as worry and concern etched into her face. "Oh, Harry… don't say such things. He must have a good reason for not being here. Maybe he's trying to find Edward, or he's pleading his case-" she stopped abruptly as Snape walked past – rapping Ron on the head sharply with his bundle of papers and hissed for him to get to work.

Ron jumped and bowed his head, immediately starting to scribble at his parchment – and only succeeding in blotting it with ink and misspelling his name.

Once Snape passed and Ron had shot an ugly glare at his back, Hermione leaned forward and bowed her head towards the boys'. "We can't do anything about Dumbledore's disappearance, but we _can_ take care of Al. And we will need to move him from the Shrieking Shack soon. He isn't safe there if that cat was indeed a spy or an animagus." She whispered, looking both boys pointedly in the eyes before she sat back down and went back to her school work.

Harry sighed heavily threw his quill down, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. "I can't work right now."

"Is the famous Harry Potter finding his school work too difficult? Or is he finding his schedule to unreasonable for his celebrity blood?" Snape drawled, his hand holding the other in front of him as he gazed down his long nose at Harry.

Closing his eyes and physically biting his tongue, Harry grunted as he reined in his emotions. "I just have a headache, Professor." He answered back tightly.

"Does it require the attention of Madam Pomfrey? Seeing as how your have done none of your work in the past hour, I would think such a debilitating head pain would require a healer's touch." He mocked, peeking over Hary's shoulder at only the few lines he had written out.

Biting back a retort that would have gone alone the lines of him snapping back at him that he did indeed need a healer, Harry turned back to his book and clenched his teeth as he managed to hiss a reply. "No, Professor." He then picked up his quill and concentrated on picking up where he left off on his parchment.

Sneering down at the back of Harry's neck, Snape lifted his head as he straightened up further in a superior way, "Then I suggest you finish your work." He drawled and glided away.

Growling as his quill once more began to dig into his parchment and tear at it slightly, Harry clenched his fist atop the table and stared at nothing in particular at his anger raged through him silently.

Hermione shot a look to Ron, her brows knitted together worriedly. Ron could only sigh and offer a shrug as he shook his head, silently replying back to her that there wasn't anything they could do for him.

The teens worked silently after that – well, Hermione worked silently and quickly, getting through the assignment issued for their study session, as well as another parchment that was twenty four inches long for Herbology on the effects of nightshade and the uses of witch hazel.

Once they were released from their prison, Harry stomped down the hall as quickly as possible to get away from the room Snape was in. Hermione and Ron rushed after him and finally were able to corner him along rows of suits of armor two floors up.

"Harry, just stop!" Hermione called, trying to desperately hold onto all her books, quills and parchment in her arms.

Ron managed to snag his elbow and Harry finally stopped, breathing raggedly with his fist shaking.

"What's wrong mate? Old Snape was a louse in there, but he wasn't as bad as usual-"

"I hate everything right now. Ed is gone, Al is moping, he is under arrest and his face plastered on wanted posters all over Britain, and to top it off, his life is in danger!" He turned suddenly and glared at his friends, his anger unintentionally being taken out on them. "Everyone is looking at me to solve their problems because Dumbledore left without so much as leaving a bloody letter explaining where he went!"

Hermione opened her mouth, her face twisted in concern.

"Shut up, Hermione! I don't know what I'm doing and you telling me no one is looking to me for guidance is bull." He snarled, panting for breath. "Everyone is looking to me for help because of Umbridge-"

"Harry…" Ron started but winced as Harry glared at him.

Hermione looked away as he wiped at her eye quickly to chase away a tear. "You're right. We are looking to you for leadership. But Harry, you're the only one who has _seen him._" She whispered, daring to lift her smoky eyes up to his. "And Dumbledore believes in you. Everyone knows it…"

"If he believes in me, then why is he gone? Why doesn't he tell me what's going on? Why did he cut me off from everyone all summer and then avoid me once I got back?" He trailed off, his shoulders falling suddenly and his face contorting into pain.

"Harry…"

"What did I do wrong?" He asked suddenly in such a weak voice that Hermione had to look away and blink her eyes quickly to keep the tears from falling. "I want to know… I should know what's going on. It's my life, shouldn't I be allowed to know what's going on?" he asked, his voice hitching in such a way that he begged for them to answer his question.

Ron gazed down the hall, his face blank despite the fact his adam's apple bobbed sharply now and then as he tried to work through everything Harry had just unloaded on them.

Inhaling shakily, Hermione nodded, "Yes, you should know. That's why we started the DA. That's why we're here, right now, with you. We want to be there to support you Harry."

A snort escaped Harry's nose suddenly and he shook his head as he looked down at his shoes, "How?"

"We're your friends, Harry. Doesn't that mean anything?" Hermione whispered, her brows knitted together as her eyes gazed imploringly up at him.

Harry went silent and he could only nod guiltily, feeling rather like a prat for everything he had said.

The three went quiet as they stood in the hall. They shuffled the feet or readjusted the book bags on their shoulders several times before anyone dared to look at each other, let alone say anything.

"We need to take care of Al. I finally figured out a way for him to eat real meals regularly, but we do need to move him." Hermione whispered, "We should probably do so within the next week."

"Where too?"

She shook her head with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know." She admitted.

"Maybe Sir… Snuffles could help." Harry offered.

"He might be his only hope." Hermione agreed.

Ron nodded slightly, looking down at the floor after finally dragging his eyes away from the hall of armor. "You think those suits of armor really went into the girl's bathroom?" He asked suddenly.

Turning their eyes to gaze up at the red head, a pair of smiles suddenly cracked over their faces and a soft giggle escaped Hermione.

Ron smiled slightly glances down at Hermione then looked to his bed bud. At least he could still made them smile now and then. At the moment, that was the only contribution he was going to be able to make.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Okay; I'm sorry it's taken me so INSANELY long to get this posted. I tried so hard to keep going; and honestly, i wrote this entire chapter a year ago WITHOUT the muse there helping me; but when i re-read it, it was horrendous and I couldn't conciously post it for all of you to view and then get reports about your eyes bleeding from their sockets. So yes, I appologize, I swear that I was doing it for the good of humanity!

and to top it off, so many family things have happened. My sister went postal and ran off with the new baby twins then put them up for adoption (it crushed the family but at least the boys went to a VERY GOOD family), and then I nearly quit my job because because i lost 2 head cashiers at work and just didn't want to put up with the managers anymore (I still don't, bleh), and my brother dropped a bombshell on the family and... -.-` needless to say, stress and depression also played a role in not wanting to focus and write on something significant. I've mostly written just short works and random stuff. but... i'm feeling better; and I've been accepted to college and i'm feeling happy, so i think i'll be back to my fun, eager to write self once again.

and now, for the story!

How many cameos did you all count?! :D I don't know why i did this, but there are so many references to different t.v. series or people or situations XD I had so much fun finding places to randomly throw those in. It's not everyday I have a chapter that fits just right and I'm able to throw in countless and random tv show references -(laughs)- it was so much fun!

awe, yes; and onto the sad excuse between Al and Harry. GAH! i HATED that part more than ANYTHING about this chapter; and yet it was sooooo desperately needed! -(cries)- I wanted Harry to get a taste of his own medicine (aka whining and hating life and being Emo (the main reason I don't like book 5 all the much)), and also for Al to make his choice. in my mind, he's been hiding out for a week or so, and he's been very passive up to this point, but from here on out, he'll be the Alphonse we all loved from the series - careful but just as gung-ho as Ed! (but gah i hated that portion of this chapter . ) the worst yet.

um... oh and Winry. awe... 3 love! She was so awesome.... i had this vision of Winry punching Mustang out, and I did everything in my power to make that happen. So thusly, i am content with life :)

I did have to split this chapter in half (not because of length reason (though it is over 40+ pages)), but because of the fact that the ending was extremely.... special. I want to make sure I get the ending just right and perfect. I finally figured out what was wrong with it and that is why the Muse finally returned and coaxed me to work on this. So i have the ending fairly well blocked out.

And I have started working on an outline for the rest of it. I was originally going to have Voldie summon a dragon and attack harry and ed... -(listens to the snorts, laughter and screams of pain)- yes, that is why I'm cutting that out and rewriting XD it was such a HORRIBLE idea, but he will be making an appearance earlier in this fic than he does in the 5th book (but I'll try to keep to the original outline a bit). reason being, Envy Vs. Al (or Ed, still trying to decide) alerts him to some surprising revelations and he jumps at the opportunity. so yes. wish me luck and send good vibes my way. I'm going to try VERY HARD to get back to writing this on a regular basis and as soon as I get the next half of this chapter finished I'll post it and make it available for the world to see! :D and again, give applause to SJ Smith as my editor; she's helping me grow in leaps and bounds with her help! (and she's very patient with me o_o )

So tell me what you thought of it, and I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing! see ya soon! over and out!

~Melissa the Damgel


End file.
